


Dangan Ronpa: Things That Never Happened

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 165,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Attending Hope’s Peak Academy is a dream come true for so many students. However, this isn’t the case for one Asuka Ishikawa, who wants absolutely nothing to do with the school. Things take a turn for the unexpected when she wakes up in a mysterious location, with fifteen strangers and the threat of death hanging overhead. Who will survive?...It might not be as simple as you think.Discord link: https://discord.gg/dWwHSnm





	1. Prologue: Road to Despair (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> BOYS WE'RE HERE! I've had this fic in the works for... years? Years. 
> 
> Major thanks to Luis for beta reading and for supporting this project from the very beginning! I know I never would have gotten this far without you!

Some people would give up everything in order for a re-do. But rewriting time isn't as easy as it seems. At first things progress as normal, but if you change even one tiny event, everything soon spirals out of control.

Because of this, the universe has an infinite number of endings for your story. Every ending brings forth a new beginning, and so forth. There is an ending where you went out with that girl, one where you won the lottery, and one where you adopted a cat.

But there is also an ending where you got hit by a car on the way to work, one where a fire burned down your home, and one where the person you love most betrayed you.

You never know how your story is going to end. People will claim that you could rewrite history, but it's never quite that simple.

You just need

One

           Little

_Shove_

And then everything crashes down around you.

-

_I can't believe I'm actually here…_

If you were lucky enough to be loitering around Hope’s Peak Academy that day, you might have caught a glimpse of her. A girl with a pixie cut and tattoos, staring up at the majestic school…

_Shitty fucking building._

...And scowling intensely.

“Why did I do this?” she murmured to herself.

Her hand went to the pocket of her vest, and found the letter. She pulled it out, and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Asuka Ishikawa,_

_Congratulations! Hope's Peak Academy is proud to present you with a full scholarship to our school. Your skills are remarkable, and our scouts have decided that you belong here._

_As the Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist, you will attend this school full time, and live on the grounds at all times. All your needs will be provided for by…_

“Fucking horse shit,” Asuka muttered, folding the letter again. She hated how painfully obvious it was that her name and ‘title’ were pasted into a bland formula.

Just the idea of a school just for the most talented people disgusted her. Why should something like that exist? Even if she was among them, it didn’t make sense.

She looked back up at the school, eyes narrowed in thought.

_I could just go home…_

Her dad had insisted that she take the scholarship. Said it would be a chance to turn things around. Asuka really didn’t want to accept, but she figured she owed him something.

With a heavy sigh, Asuka grabbed her bag, and took her first steps up the stone steps, and inside the school. It looked perfectly normal on both the inside and out, but she could tell it was hardly ordinary. No schools were this well funded.

She glanced up at a large clock hanging overhead. She still had nearly two hours before the initiation ceremony. She’d arrived so early only because of her immense distrust of public transportation.

_Maybe I’ll just look around for a bit. Not like anyone’s going to stop me._

Her boot made contact with the clean floors, when suddenly, her vision swam. Asuka struggled for balance, but everything hurt so much.

Then she blacked out.

-

Hot sunlight beat down on her skin. Asuka awoke to a bit of grass tickling her nose. Slowly, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

_Okay… I passed out when I approached that school. Did someone find me… and lay me down in this field?_

She glanced around, trying to make sense of everything. That’s when she saw it. A tall building, far taller than Hope’s Peak Academy stood in front of her, at the top of a hill.

But the building wasn’t the only alarming thing about the area. No, the scariest part of the situation had to be the fact that she was on a giant cliff.

Asuka peered over the side, and felt her breath catch. The drop was at least a hundred feet.

_Fuck, fuck fuck._

She sat up, and scooted away from the cliff. She looked around the area, and then suddenly frowned. There was a group of people near the bottom of the hill, and they looked rather disoriented.

Asuka carefully traipsed down the hill, trying not to lose her balance. Her legs felt shaky, and she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to hold herself up for long.

A girl with a large ribbon in her hair noticed her first, “A-Ah! Another...!”

“That makes sixteen of us, right?” whispered a small boy with black hair.

“Affirmative!” a boy with blue hair cried, giving a thumbs up, “That seems like a solid number to me!”

A girl with a dark ponytail replied, “Well, we should check out that building, if that's the case. I want to know what's going on with it.”

Most of the others nodded in agreement, and everyone stumbled up the hill together. Asuka followed blindly, her head starting to hurt. Perhaps it was the heat, frying her brain to a crisp.

Everyone entered the large building, and Asuka relaxed, finding out it was air conditioned.

A boy with purple hair said, “We should split up in groups, and look for clues. Introductions are later. For now, we need to figure out what we’re all doing here.”

From what Asuka could see, it looked like they were in a hotel lobby. She didn’t bother confirming that, however, and instead, found herself lying on a long ottoman, her eyes drooping.

Resting for a short time wouldn’t hurt anyone.

-

When Asuka awoke again, she was still in the lobby. Nobody else seemed to be around, except for a few students she could see on a balcony overlooking the lobby.

Carefully, she stood up, trying not to make herself dizzy. Her head throbbed, but Asuka tried not to think about it.

The lobby looked expensive, from the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, to the shiny security cameras poised all over, to the varnished wood counter on the far side of the room. Even the tiles looked fancy, and part of Asuka was afraid to walk on them.

She got over her fear quickly.

There were four doors on that floor that she could see, and at the back of the room, between two sets of stairs, was a boarded up elevator.

_Weird._

“Oh, you’re awake now?”

Asuka looked over to the entrance to the lobby, where a purple haired boy stood. He was wearing a thick jacket and pants, but didn’t seem to be hot, despite the warm temperature. They made eye contact for a moment, then the boy adjusted his glasses and scribbled something down on a clipboard he was carrying.

“Were you waiting for me?” Asuka asked, trying not to feel creeped out.

The boy replied, “No, but I have been checking back, since you passed out again after we got inside. Are you feeling better now, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka coughed, caught off guard, “How do you know who I am?”

“Easy. Everyone attending Hope’s Peak Academy got a boost in online publicity,” the boy said, “It wasn’t hard to find information on you.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I… see. Mind introducing yourself?”

_Maybe I should have looked around online a bit…_

“Kousuke Kotara,” he said, “I am the Super High-School Level Emergency Planner. It’s nice to meet you.”

Asuka eyed him carefully. While that might have explained the outfit and accessories, something about him still seemed strange.

_Wait… did he say ‘Super High-School Level’?_

Asuka said, “Hold up. You're enrolled at Hope’s Peak?”

Kousuke nodded, “In fact, all sixteen of us are.”

_Great. More talent hacks to deal with._

Suddenly, he tutted, “And I hope that we never go through a terrible emergency, otherwise you will be the first to go.”

“E-Excuse me?” Asuka crossed her arms defensively.

Kousuke replied, “Can you run in those heels? You’re highly likely to twist your ankle in them. They should at least be waterproofed in the case of a flood.”

Asuka said, “I think I’ll be okay… And I still need to look around this place, and meet the others. See you around.”

Kousuke said, “I should come with you. This is a large establishment, and I happen to have a bit of knowledge on the other students.”

_Did I say- No, whatever. Maybe he’ll be quiet._

Asuka turned and looked around the lobby again. There was one other person besides herself and Kousuke, a brown haired girl dressed in mostly casual clothing. Asuka approached her, with Kousuke close behind.

“Hi!” she said as the two came up to her, “How are you two feeling?”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “I’m… all right. Yourself?”

The girl grinned, “I’m rather well! Nice to meet you!”

Asuka said, “And you are?”

“Saki Yamura. I’m the Super High-School Level Confidant, and it’s my pleasure!” she responded.

“You’re a what?” Asuka asked, both confused and a little bit curious.

Kousuke contributed, “Yamura-san ran an advice column at her old high-school, but people began coming to her with more and more of their problems.”

Saki added, “People seem to trust me. And I’m good at keeping secrets. You wanna tell me anything, Asuka-chan?”

Asuka scowled, “Don't call me that.”

Saki smiled, “It's all part of trust, and interpersonal relationships. If you're familiar with a person, then you can learn more about them.” With that, she fluttered her lashes a few times.

_Remind me to never tell her anything._

“I think- Yeah, I’ll be good,” Asuka stated, taking a step away, “I really need to keep looking around, and meeting everyone else.”

Saki’s grin somehow grew, “Oh, okay! I’ll see you around, then. Bye, you two!”

Asuka waved, quickly spinning around and hurrying after Kousuke, who had already begun walking away.

* * *

She found him climbing the staircase.

Asuka quickly ran up the wooden steps to keep up with Kousuke. He didn’t speak a word, but Asuka could tell that he was thinking hard.

She tried to study him out of the corner of her eye, but the trip upwards didn’t last long enough for her to make any brilliant deductions.

At the top of the stairs, there was a long hallway, with many doors. In the middle of the hall, the wall opened, revealing a balcony that overlooked the lobby.

There were bags in front of some of the doors, while others had nothing. Two of the doors were wide open, and voices came from inside them.

The most curious thing about the hallway, however, were the nameplates on the doors. While a name was written on each door, there was also a tiny pixelated picture.

_That’s peculiar._

Asuka walked down the hall, turning her head to read the names etched on the plates.

_Ayano Chiba, Arata Takishida, Hiroki Ayugai… Ah! Asuka Ishikawa._

A large black suitcase was in front of her door. Asuka’s eyes lit up, “My shit!”

_I was wondering where it all went._

She knelt down, and opened the largest pocket. Sure enough, her sketchbook and ink were safe. Asuka let out a sigh of relief.

_If something had happened to my sketchbook, I would have been so fucking screwed._

Kousuke approached from behind her, “Put your bag in your room quickly. Come on.”

“Chill,” Asuka responded, opening her door. She put her suitcase down on the bed, and took a glance around.

The room was very western, from the bed to the bathroom. Her room wasn’t furnished with much - the only other notable item being a desk that had a key on top - but Asuka assumed she wouldn’t spend much time there anyways. The only thing about the room that bothered her was the overhanging security camera.

She went back out, and closed the door behind her. Kousuke had his arms crossed, and an annoyed expression on his face, “Let’s get going. There’s still a lot of people you haven’t met.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to follow me, you know.”

“It’s best that you have a guide with you. You could get lost, or pass out again-”

“Don’t treat me like I’m-”

Someone’s laugh echoed through the hallways, “Hey, now’s no time for a lover’s spat.”

Asuka’s face flushed as she turned around, “E-Excuse me?”

A boy with light brown hair was leaning up against the wall, a grin on his face, “Only joking. Name’s Arata Takishida, and I’m the Super High-School Level Screenwriter.”

“Asuka Ishikawa,” she greeted, trying to cool the fire she still felt on her cheeks, “Uh, that’s Kousuke Kotara, if you haven’t already met him.”

Kousuke replied, “I’ve met everyone here already. And even if I hadn’t, I know how to introduce myself.”

Arata chuckled, “Cute.”

Both Asuka and Kousuke glowered at him.

“Sorry,” Arata said quickly, “So Kotara-kun is the Super High-School Level Emergency Planner. What about you? I'm afraid I don't recognize your name.”

Kousuke replied, “Look at her. I'd say it's pretty obvious.”

“Cool your jets, lover boy,” Arata muttered under his breath. Asuka resisted the urge to sock him, but only just.

“Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist,” Asuka said. With a grin, she added, “I inked these on myself.”

Arata fumbled in his pocket, then produced a pair of glasses. He put them on, then said, “Ah, now I see. Sorry, I usually only wear my glasses when I'm working on scripts.”

Kousuke said, “Takishida-kun works on many famous television dramas, and he's even submitted scripts for some American shows. If there’s a show out there that you like, he’s probably written for it.”

“The west turned me down because my English was too rusty,” Arata said, “But I was close!”

Asuka nodded, trying not to let on that she rarely watched television, “That’s, er, real neat.”

“Glad you think so!” he flashed a smile, “I’m gonna keep looking around, so I’ll catch you guys again whenever.”

She waved to Arata, before turning and continuing down the hallway. She passed a few rooms, before coming across one that was wide open. Curiosity got the better of her, and Asuka poked her head inside.

Huddled in a ball on the floor was a girl. Asuka frowned and stepped into the room, moving towards her, “Uh, hi. Are you okay?”

She looked up, then held two fingers up, “Uh-huh! Name’s Masuyo Okawa, and I’m the Super High-School Level Volleyball Player.”

Asuka looked Masuyo up and down. She had short, reddish brown hair, and was wearing sunglasses on her forehead for whatever reason. She was also wearing a tank top and shorts, and had no shoes on.

Asuka cleared her throat, “Ah. Well, I’m Asuka Ishikawa. The, er, Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist.”

“Nice to meet you, Ishikawa-chan!” Masuyo chirped.

_Don’t call me that._

Kousuke, who had materialized behind them at some point, said, “Ah, so you’ve met. Okawa-san is a national champion in regards to volley ball. She’s travelled all over the country with her team.”

“That’s... impressive?” Asuka said, unsure how big the accomplishment was.

_This is what I get for not giving a shit about sports, I guess._

“Thanks!” Masuyo said, “If like, that’s all you wanted, could you skedaddle? I’m doing some thinking ‘bout something important. Y’know, the economy and crap.”

Asuka cast a wayward glance at Kousuke, who shrugged and said, “We can move along if you’d like. There’s still places for us to be, anyways.”

Masuyo smiled lazily, “Bye-bye, then!”

As they exited the room, Asuka asked, “Where to next, O Great One?”

“There’s nothing else on the second floor, so we have to go over the main floor, and the grounds,” Kousuke responded, walking away as though she hadn’t just insulted him.

It appeared that there was a staircase on both sides of the hallway. Asuka followed him down the west one, and across the tiles again, until they reached a small wooden door. She looked over her shoulder, looking to see if she could catch sight of Saki, but there was no sign of the brunette.

With nothing else to hold her back, Asuka pushed the door open.

Inside, there was a gorgeous indoor garden. Flowers and bushes surrounded the circular room, and the gigantic tree in the centre nearly took Asuka’s breath away. Gorgeous purple flowers, with maple leaf esque leaves surrounded the base of the tree.

What was more surprising than the tree however, was the person perched near the top.

“How’d he even get up there?” Asuka wondered quietly.

As if he’d heard them, the boy began climbing down the tree, moving deftly from branch to branch. He leaped to the ground, and stood in front of them with a grin, “Greetings! Uh, how goes it?”

_...Hi?_

Asuka took a good look at the guy. His most striking feature was his blue hair, but his dark, muscular frame took a close second. She could hardly believe that he was a high-school student. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a tie, and jeans, which didn’t match at all.

The guy gave her a thumbs up, “Name’s Kenta Hasekura! You can probably guess my talent, but I’m known as the Super High-School Level Tree Climber.”

“That’s a talent?” Asuka blurted, before covering her mouth.

Kenta grinned, “Affirmative! Don’t worry, I happen to get that quite a lot.”

_He’s… very easy going._

“Who are you, by the by?” Kenta asked, “I introduced myself to Kotara-kun earlier, but you’re a mystery.”

“Asuka Ishikawa-”

Kousuke cut her off, “She’s the tattoo artist.”

Asuka glared at him, “I can introduce myself, thank you very much!”

“Just returning the favour,” Kousuke responded,

Trying to get off the subject, Asuka said, “So… you climb trees?”

Kenta nodded, “Trees are the air I breathe! You’d be surprised how many tree climbing competitions actually exist. Little did you know, you have to respect a tree to be able to climb it. If you’re rude, then-"

Asuka glanced to Kousuke for help, but he was focused on rooting through his backpack for something, leaving her to listen to Kenta’s speech alone.

“-above all else, people who say that their favourite tree is a maple tree are either Canadian, or really can’t even name six types off the top of their head. So… tell me your favourite kind of tree! I like the silver birch, myself."

_Uh._

“I, um…” Asuka fumbled for something that wasn’t a maple tree, “like… willow trees? They’re aesthetically pleasing.”

Kenta gave her a thumbs up, “Solid decision! They have such soft bark too, but the frame is so sturdy that they make a great climb! You should try it, if you even get the chance."

Asuka nodded and snuck another glance at Kousuke, then said, “Thanks, I’ll… keep that in mind?”

_Fuck that._

Before he could move onto another monologue, Asuka said, “We really should keep going and talk to everyone else. I’ll see you.”

“I can’t wait!” Kenta said, “Farewell, Ishikawa-kun!”

Asuka grabbed Kousuke’s wrist and tugged him further into the garden.


	2. Prologue: Road to Despair (Part Two)

Kousuke broke free of her less than iron grip, muttering something sharp to himself. Asuka shook out her hand, examining what remained of the large room. Besides what she had already taken notice of, and a few doors, there was not much.

Out of curiosity, Asuka jiggled the knobs, but none of them moved. 

_ I guess they're locked. Staff restricted, maybe? …Come to think of it, where's the staff? _

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the girl in front of her until she was almost on top of her. 

Asuka took a quick step back, “Sorry, I didn't mean-”

The girl shrieked. 

_ Oh no.  _

“I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn’t mean to get in your way!” 

Asuka shrugged, “No it’s not a- whatever. Who’re you?”

“H-Hikari Matsumoto, and I’m the Super High-School Level Gardener,” she said quietly.

Asuka nodded, “Neat. Explains the watering can.”

Hikari had a silver watering can in her quivering, gloved hands. She wore a modest yellow striped dress, and a large yellow sunhat. She was probably a magnet to bees. She had thick, curly brown hair, and a light dusting of freckles over her dark skin.

Hikari smiled, “I r-really like gardening! And with a-all these plants here, I can look after all of them!”

Asuka said, “That's… cool. I'm Asuka Ishikawa, the Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist.”

“Nice to m-meet you!” Hikari said, “I was a l-little worried when I… when I saw that you were passed out again, but it’s, uh, really g-good to see you up and about.”

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, “Did… a lot of people see that?”

“It w-was kind of hard to miss,” Hikari admitted. Quickly, she said, slightly louder than her prior squeaky whisper. “H-Hi, Kotara-san!”

Kousuke shuffled over to where the two girls were standing, “Matsumoto-san. I see that the two of you have met, hm? Her main ‘claim to fame’ as it were, is having such a way with cultivating plants that she could help agriculturally dead areas thrive again. She’s also a main contributor to the restoration of many public gardens."

Asuka blinked a few times, then shot a glance at the tiny girl. After a moment, she said, “That’s… seriously impressive.”

Her eyes lit up, “A-Ah! Thank you so much!”

Kousuke glanced around a few times, then said, “I think it’s time to move on. Goodbye. Matsumoto-san.”

Hikari nodded, “B-Bye now!”

They left the garden almost as quickly as they'd arrived. Once they were out in the lobby, Asuka took a glance around.

“Where’d Yamura go?” Asuka asked.

Kousuke shrugged, “Why do you care?”

Asuka replied, “It’s really not that I ‘care.’ I was just wondering where she went, is all.”

“I would guess that she went to explore the building, as we currently are,” Kousuke responded, “If you care to continue, the restaurant is just over this way.” He pointed to a pair of large double doors near the ottoman she had fallen asleep on.

Asuka followed after him, past the set of doors. Sure enough, there was a restaurant on the other side. Tables and booths were scattered, and a large swinging door was near the side of the room, which likely lead to the kitchen.

She  focused on the people that were in the room. A girl with long blonde hair was sitting on top of a table, while a boy with black hair was crawling around on his hands and knees.

_...Do I want to know? _

Asuka stepped closer to the pair, moving cautiously so that she wouldn’t step on the boy’s hands.

The girl called out, “Any luck?”

The boy replied, “No, but I will find it, or my name isn’t Minoru Fujita!”

The girl suddenly looked over at Asuka, and clasped her hands together, “Oh, hi! You’re the girl who passed out!”

_ Please tell me that I won’t always be known as that. _

She smiled weakly, “Uh, yeah. Asuka Ishikawa, the-”

“Super High-School Level Tattoo Artist!” The girl exclaimed, “I’ve heard all about you.”

Asuka blinked, “You… have?”

She examined the girl carefully. Her hair went down to her waist, save for the tight braid that fell against her chest. She wore a brown leather jacket over top of a plain white dress, and had brown boots that didn’t quite grace her knees.

“I learned about all the new Hope’s Peak students! Name’s Takara Nakagawa, and I’m known as the Super High-School Level Bear Thrower.”

“I'm sorry,  _ what?” _ Asuka responded. 

_ What's with these people and all their weird talents? _

“Oh lord,” Kousuke grumbled.

She raised her eyebrows, “Have you really never heard of me? And I was so certain that I’d find a person here who truly appreciated what I do…”

Asuka asked tentatively, “What… do you do?”

“Well, it’s pretty self explanatory, right? I pick up the bear, spin around to get a good feel, and then release and hope to reach the greatest possible distance, you know?”

_ No, I do not. _

Kousuke took a long breath, “This isn’t the time to fool around, Uchiyama-san. None of us have figured out yet what we’re doing here.”

“What-”

The girl pouted, “Aw, don’t spoil my fun, Kotara-kun! I almost had her, really.”

‘What are you talking about?!” Asuka snapped.

“The gig is up, I suppose,” she giggled, “Natsumi Uchiyama. I’m actually the Super High-School Level Liar! Really lovely to meet you.”

Asuka glanced over at Kousuke, “Uh. How did she get accepted into Hope’s Peak?”

He sighed, “I wish that I could tell you.”

Natsumi said, “Well, I can tell you! But some other time. It’s a long story, I’ll have you know.”

“Really?”

“Nope!” Natsumi beamed, “Got you again!”

_...Okay. _

Instead of continuing to engage with her, Asuka glanced down at the boy who was still crawling around on the floor. 

“Hey, you. Minoru Fujita, right?” Asuka asked. 

Minoru got carefully to his feet, “That's me! You might know me as the Super High-School Level Finder.”

“A… what? Is that a talent?” 

Minoru didn't seem bothered by the comment, “I specialize in finding things. It doesn't sound impressive, but it's a very useful talent.”

Kousuke threw in, “Apparently, he can find anything from material objects to missing people.”

Asuka took a moment to carefully examine him. Minoru's black hair framed his face, almost long enough to be considered feminine. He had on a dark jacket, over a nice white shirt, and a tie, as well as dark pants and shoes. 

Suddenly, Minoru’s eyes widened, and he reached down on the ground.

“Is this yours?” Minoru said, handing a glittery gel pen to Natsumi. 

Natsumi clasped her hands together, “You found it!”

“Of course I did,” Minoru smiled. He reached into his pocket, and produced a pair of glasses. He put them on, and turned to look at Kousuke, “Oh, good to see you again.”

Kousuke gave him a small wave, “You as well. Ishikawa-san, we should-”

“Keep going, I know,” she muttered, “Later, you two.”

Minoru and Natsumi smiled at her. She nodded sharply, then spun around and headed out of the restaurant, Kousuke close on her heels.

The lobby was dead quiet. 

Asuka’s heels echoed loudly as they hit the floor, and it felt unnaturally cold. 

“How many other people do we have to meet?” she asked. 

Kousuke replied, “There are sixteen of us, counting both you and I.”

_ That doesn't answer my question! Do I look like I can do math? _

Continuing on like there was no problem, Kousuke said, “We should examine the lounge next.”

“We have a lounge?” Asuka replied. 

He pointed to a large glass door on the other side of the lobby, “Someone is probably still in there.”

As they crossed the lobby, Asuka muttered to herself, “I don’t know how the hell I’m going to remember where everything is.”

Kousuke replied steadily, “Just check your map.”

“My… what?” Asuka stopped just outside the door and looked over at him.

“Oh, sorry. I assumed that you already knew,” Kousuke replied, putting his hand in his pocket. He produced what appeared to be a cellphone, “This is an E-Handbook, or at that's what it said when I turned it on. Everyone outside had one, so you probably do too.”

Asuka fumbled in the pockets of her vest. She felt something heavy, and produced it. It was identical to the thing Kousuke was holding. 

She clicked the button on the top, and the machine lit up. 

**Asuka Ishikawa - Official Student Identification Notebook**

Asuka rolled her eyes.

_ Sounds like something a private school would fucking have. _

A screen with text came up, and Asuka scrolled through it. 

**Welcome to your Student Identification Notebook, otherwise known as your E-Handbook! It will be essential to life here.**

**You can find an interactive map of the hotel, as well as the list of rules that all students will be expected to follow. There is also a list of options that you can use to customize your handbook in order to optimize your experience.**

Asuka said, “Huh, okay. I guess that’ll be useful. Thanks.”

“Mm. Anyways, we were on our way to the lounge,” he reminded.

Asuka scowled, “Okay, dad. I get it.”

The two made their way up to the door, and Asuka threw it open. It nearly hit Kousuke in the face, and she resisted the urge to chuckle. 

Inside, right near the entrance, a boy with messy black hair was pacing back at forth, with his arms folded tight. She’d seen happier people at funerals.

Asuka looked around the room, examining it quickly. It was spacious, with tables and furniture scattered throughout. A girl was sitting in a corner, scrolling through her E-Handbook. 

Cautiously, Asuka approached the boy. He immediately turned to her, undisguisable annoyance in his eyes, “Oh,  _ you’re _ here, huh?”

“E-Excuse me?” Asuka responded.

He glanced away, “Can’t stay awake for more than a couple minutes, looks like a skipper who lives for getting high… Anything else of note, or did I hit all the marks?”

_ Prick! _

The boy said, “My name is Itsuki Yamasaki. I’m the Super High-School Level Hiker. Not that you’ll remember that.”

Asuka looked him up and down. Itsuki was pale and freckled, and had a pair of wiry glasses. He wore a white and black plaid shirt and dark pants, as well as boots with a slight heel. Truthfully, he didn’t look anything like a hiker should, but it was also on the normal end of the talent spectrum.

Trying to deflect the topic away from herself, Asuka pointed to Kousuke, “Have the two of you met yet?”

Kousuke glanced down at his clipboard, “Unfortunately. I could go on for… some time about how inadequate Yamasaki-kun’s outfit is, but I could reasonably do that for everyone here, and I’d rather not continue to waste my time on him.”

Itsuki scoffed, “You could do well to listen to your own advice. You’ll overheat in that coat of yours.”

“Which one of us is the emergency planner?” Kousuke replied testily.

Itsuki opened his mouth, ready, to strike back, when a voice stopped him,  “Ey, Yamasaki-kun! Why don't you shut up and leave these guys alone?”

Asuka looked around, to see that the girl in the corner had finally spoken up. There was a gleam of frustration in her eyes, and her lips were pressed together.

Itsuki grumbled something incomprehensible, the scowl on his face tightening. Asuka rolled her eyes and made her way over the the girl. She had put her handbook down, and was examining both her and Kousuke.

“Thank you,” Asuka said to the girl, “I don’t know how much longer I could’ve put up with that bullshit.”

The girl waved her hand, “Nah, don’t worry about it. He hasn’t said a nice thing to anyone so far.”

“I'm Yumiko Tsutaya,” she said, “What’s up?”

Yumiko had ashen blonde hair that was tied back in a bun, and was wearing a white beanie. She had on overalls, and a shirt covered in paint splotches underneath. 

Asuka said, “Asuka Ishikawa, the tattoo artist.”

Yumiko nodded, “Makes sense. Yours are pretty sick. I've always wanted to get a tattoo, but I have no pain tolerance. I'm known as the Super High-School Level Carpenter."

Asuka replied, “Oh, that’s… interesting?”

“I made most of the desks that Hope’s Peak uses,” Yumiko said, a trace of smugness in her voice, “So I guess they figured they kinda had to bring me on board.”

“A-Ah.”

“I know, I know, not that interesting,” Yumiko said, “Even I can admit that. Still, it feels pretty good. It was good to meet you… and to see you again, Kotara-kun.”

Kousuke replied, “You as well. I think that we should be going, though. There are still a few people left, and I think we’d both like to get through it soon.”

Yumiko nodded, “I get you. See you around!”

She waved as Asuka and Kousuke left. Itsuki did not.

 


	3. Prologue: Road to Despair (Part Three)

Once they were out of the lounge, Asuka produced her handbook, and tapped on the **Map** icon. She scrolled around through it, and said, “There’s a couple places we haven’t been yet. There’s the kitchen, a storeroom, and-”

“Outside,” Kousuke finished, “Let’s go to the storeroom first, since it’s right here.”

Asuka nodded, and shoved her handbook back in her pocket.

The two walked up to a desk that was sitting untouched on the side of the room. Kousuke walked around it, while Asuka leapt over it with ease.

There was a large wooden door behind the desk. Asuka said, “Do you think this is staff restricted?”

Kousuke laughed quietly, “What staff?”

_I'll give him that one._

The door opened with surprising ease. Asuka stepped inside the storeroom, and shivered. The air conditioning inside was stronger.

Dim lightbulbs hung from thin wires. They lit up rows upon rows of shelves, each of which was stuffed to the brim with all sorts of supplies.

_That's… a lot of shit._

Asuka glanced around, then froze. A girl was perched on a crate, head turned away, swinging her legs idly.

“Hi,” Asuka said.

The girl waved at the two of them, looking them over a few times, before standing up and approaching the pair, "Ah, hello. It's a pleasure."

She had silky brown hair tied back in a sleek ponytail, and dark tanned skin. She was wearing a brown jacket, tight jeans, and tall black boots that nearly reached her knees. A silver watch was clamped on her wrist.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Who are you?”

“Kazue Kanagaki,” she said, dipping her head, “You’re Ishikawa, right? I've heard about you.”

_Was I the only one who didn't stalk my classmates prior to meeting them?_

Kousuke added, “Kanagaki-san is the Super High-School Level Sharpshooter. And damn good at what she does.”

Kazue smiled nervously, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, "There's no need to flatter me. But thank you. I trained overseas with a mercenary group for some time... but I came back to attend Hope's Peak."

"Huh. Sounds dangerous," Asuka remarked.

Kazue looked away, "It was."

_Alright. I guess that conversation isn't going anywhere._

“Do you have any idea what this place is?” Asuka asked.

Kazue crossed her arms, “Not a clue. I've done a bit of exploring, but I haven't come to any conclusions, yet."

While that was reasonable, Asuka couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit disheartened upon hearing that.

Kousuke broke in, “I think we have to move on. Thanks for talking to us, Kanagaki-san.”

Kazue nodded, “Of course. It was nice to meet you."

With that, she drifted back towards the crate she'd been sitting on before, silently looking away.

With that apparently settled, Asuka glanced at Kousuke, did a cursory sweep of the room in case there was anyone else hiding, then made her way out of the storage area.

“Is it just what’s outside, now?” Asuka asked Kousuke, as she looked around the lobby once more. Besides what lay beyond the large translucent glass doors, they’d been everywhere.

Kousuke nodded, “Yes, exactly. I’ll let you take the lead. There isn’t anything exciting besides the hundred foot drop to certain death. Please don’t walk too close to the edge."

Asuka rolled her eyes, “You have no faith in me.”

Kousuke pushed up his glasses, “It’s a mere precaution. Go, hurry along.”

Asuka shrugged to herself, then made her way over to the doors. They were heavier than they looked, and made an  unfortunately loud noise when they closed. She glanced up, sunlight hitting her face, and squinted. Her gaze traveled down towards the vibrant green grass, then up again to the blue skies.

“Where the hell are we?” She murmured to herself.

“Good question...”

Asuka jumped, and looked around. Standing just behind her was a short girl with a long ponytail that was tied up with a ribbon. She was wearing a light blue sundress, sandals, and her hair was a pretty auburn colour.

The girl gasped, “Sorry! D-Did... scare you? Didn't want that...”

Asuka shrugged, “It’s chill. I don’t think we’ve met yet- I’m Asuka Ishikawa.”

“Nice to... meet,” she flinched and stared at her feet, "...I-I'm Ayano Chiba."

_I guess she’s nervous._

“All good. I’m the tattoo artist,” Asuka said. She quickly added, “What’s your talent?”

Ayano said, “The… the Super High-School Level Surfer. It's... p-pleasure to meet you!”

Asuka blinked. Ayano didn’t look much like a surfer, with her pale skin, tiny frame, and the sundress.

Ayano quickly looked down, “Sorry...”

“For what?” Asuka asked.

Instead of responding, the girl ran off, disappearing into the hotel.

_...Please tell me there’s somebody at least vaguely normal here._

A voice from behind her said, “ _Tu me dégoutes.”_

Asuka turned around, and locked eyes with a sandy haired boy, “Excuse me?”

The boy frowned, “ _Tu me-_ Wait, do you not speak French?”

“Why would I?” Asuka asked, crossing her arms.

“No reason,” replied the boy, “I forgot that not everyone is as educated in the language world as I.”

_Good grief._

“My name is Hachirou Ikeda. I am the Super High-School Level Linguist, and it is _ein Vergnügen_ to meet you.”

Asuka nodded, “Cool, I’m-”

Hachirou held up a hand, “I heard you the first time, right before you terrorized that poor little girl.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Asuka cried, “It’s not my fault she just ran off!”

Hachirou rolled his eyes, “That’s what they all say.”

Asuka sighed.

_I shouldn't have taken the scholarship. I should have turned it down and stayed home._

She took a moment to look over Hachirou. It was clear that his family had money, from his suit and tie, to his dress pants and expensive looking shoes. He wore a delicate pair of silver glasses as well.

Hachirou looked at his watch, “Well, I've spent enough time here. Perhaps I will see you again, Ishikawa. _Adios.”_

Asuka didn't bother to wave to him, as she began walking down the hill. There were still two students at the bottom, apparently deep  in conversation.

As she made her way down, she heard footsteps behind her, and soon, Kousuke had caught up with her. Asuka looked at him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Kousuke quickly gulped in more air, then said, “Chiba-san has won championships all over the world, and is a surprisingly well known face.”

Asuka nodded, then said, “What about, uh, the other one? The tall one.”

“Ikeda-kun?” Kousuke asked. When Asuka nodded in confirmation, he said, “He’s… well informed, I’ll give him that. Mostly, he studies language, but he works in translation globally.”

Asuka made a small noise to show that she’d heard. They were getting close to the last two people, who very at the very bottom of the hill for some reason.

As they got closer, Asuka realized that they were in the midst of an argument.

A curly haired boy shouted, “I could run there and back in thirty seconds!”

“There I could believe, but back? There’s no way that’s possible!” replied a shorter boy.

“Watch me!”

Before Asuka could say anything, the curly haired boy took off. She looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot him, but he had already vanished from sight. In the next few seconds, he was back, panting only the slightest bit.

“A new… record. Only twenty-nine… and a half seconds.”

Asuka couldn’t help herself and clapped. The two boys looked over at her in surprise, and she shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Uh, hi,” Asuka said, “Who’re you two?”

The curly haired boy grinned, “Sup! I’m Hiroki Ayugai! I’m the Super High-School Sprinter!”

Hiroki was stick-thin, wearing athletic shorts and a tank top jersey. He had dark curly hair and freckles across his face.

“Ayugai-kun is considered one of the fastest people in Japan. He’s competed in races all over, and plans on travelling to America some day,” Kousuke said, “Apparently, he rivals some western adult athletes.”

_How is he not dead from running like that?_

Asuka looked over at the short boy. He seemed distracted, and Asuka said, “Hey, what about you?”

He jumped, “Oh, I’m sorry! My name is Shun Asari, and I am the Super High-School Level Lip Reader.”

Shun had short black hair, and wore a light blue hoodie, and a pair of dark jeans. He seemed to be hunched in on himself, trying to appear even smaller.

_...Lip reader?_

As if he could read her thoughts, Kousuke added, “He works with the deaf and the elderly, and is a communication specialist.”

_Huh, that’s actually neat._

Shun asked, “U-Um, hey, do either of you know what we’re all doing here? I’ve asked around, but so far, the consensus is that we’re clueless.”

As if to answer the question, a pole suddenly rose out of the ground next to her. There was a speaker attached to it, and what appeared to be another security camera.

_What?_

The speaker crackled, “Mic check! Testing, testing! Can you all hear me?”

Asuka shivered. The voice was cold, lifeless, but almost _gleeful_ at the same time.

“All students must report to the hotel lobby as soon as possible! I repeat, all students must report to the hotel lobby as soon as possible! Upupupu!”

Asuka glanced around. It suddenly felt much colder outside. Hiroki had crossed his arms, and Shun’s hands had retreated inside his hoodie. Kousuke looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Asuka swallowed, “S-Should we go, then?”

The other three nodded silently, and together, trekked up the hill. Asuka could feel her chest tightening, and she closed her fists tightly.

Everyone else was already waiting inside, when the four of them arrived in the lobby. Asuka ended up sandwiched between Arata and Yumiko, as she joined the crowd.

There was a moment of silence, then a voice broke it. It was the same voice that Asuka had heard outside on the loudspeaker.

“That’s everyone! Upupupu!”

Up until that point, Asuka didn’t think her day could get any weirder. From waking up here after fainting in front of Hope’s Peak, to every strange person she’d met that day, she’d been through a lot.

Then a monochrome bear leaped out from behind the front desk.

“W-What the fuck?” Arata screamed, leaping backwards in shock. Sweat was rolling down his now pale face.

Masuyo cooed, “Aww! It’s cute!”

The bear replied, “I’m not cute! I’m Monokuma, and I’m your headmaster!”

_...What the fuck._

“Wouldn’t you like to take a vacation?” The self professed ‘Monokuma’ continued, “Get a break from all the awful things you go through in your life? Even gifted bastards like yourselves must get tired of going to school. So… for the time being, this whole class is on vacation.”

Itsuki crossed his arms, “What’s the catch?”

“Oh, there’s no catch!” Monokuma said, “Except… well maybe there is a catch.”

Hikari squeaked, “W-What are y-you talking about?”

Monokuma went still, “It’s about how long you’re all going to be on this lovely vacation for, of course.”

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

“This vacation… is forever.”

For a few seconds, nobody said anything, before Asuka cried out, “You mean I have to spend the rest of my life with these people?!”

The lobby broke into uproar, with everyone talking at once. After a few moments, Monokuma raised his arms, “Shut up, bastards! Honestly, you kids are so irritating."

Hiroki replied, “You kidnapped sixteen people! The police will be on your trail any second!”

“That’s what they all say,” Monokuma replied, “The authorities never come. But that brings me to our next topic. There is one way out of here.”

Asuka swallowed.

“I like to call it… Graduation!”

_...Graduation?_

Masuyo said, “Sorry Bear-san, but I thought this was a vacation. How would we ‘graduate?’”

Asuka could swear that the bear grinned, “The only way to graduate, and then escape, is to commit murder.”

_Did he say… murder?_

_W...h...a...t?_

Asuka’s vision swam. She could feel something screaming at her from the back of her mind, and she clutched her head. When her vision cleared, the bear was laughing.

“Upupupu! If you want to escape, you must get away with murdering one of your fellow classmates!”

Yumiko whispered, “I don’t believe this… there’s no way he’s telling the truth, right?”

Monokuma continued along, “Stab, strangle, poison, shoot, curse… Whatever appeals to you! Kill, kill, kill!”

Kousuke shoved his way to the front of the crowd, “There’s no way that any of us would ever kill each other.”

Monokuma replied, “Do you really think so? One of you might already be plotting the demise of your fellow students!”

Everyone glanced around at each other, nerves piling up.

When nobody spoke, Monokuma added, “By the by! You might want to check the rules on your E-Handbooks. They’ll be important to follow during your Life of Mutual Killing.”

Asuka mindlessly reached into her pocket and produced her handbook. She flicked through the options until she got to the rules, her breathing getting faster.

**Rule 1: Leaving the hotel grounds without graduation is prohibited. All students must remain at the grounds at all times.**

**Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas, like the kitchen and restaurant, are off limits during this period.**

**Rule 3: You are free to explore the grounds at your discretion.**

**Rule 4: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, and will be gravely punished.**

**Rule 5: Destruction of any property, intentional or not, is prohibited.**

**Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule 7: Additional regulations may be added if necessary.**

“What’s this about being punished?” Shun asked, trying to stop his voice from quaking.

Monokuma laughed, “To put it bluntly… execution.”

Ayano shuddered, “As in…?”

“Execution is execution!” Monokuma cried, “I’m sure this must be very shocking to you all, but thems the rules. Now if you’re all done arguing, I’d love to get a little despair. Go on, have a murder spree!”

_No..._

Saki stepped out of the crowd, “Listen up, everyone! We can have a discussion in the restaurant tomorrow. We’re all incredibly tired, aren’t we? Let’s get some rest.”

Asuka hadn’t realized how tired she was until then. Her bones ached, presumably from following Kousuke around all day. She looked around, and pretty much everyone was nodding.

“There’s no need to worry about what that… thing said,” Saki added, “It’s all going to be fine!”

Monokuma giggled, then hopped behind the desk, and a loudspeaker crackled overhead.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

_Like hell my worries will be eased when you’re around._

The sixteen students made their way through the lobby. They split in the centre, half the students going up one staircase, while the other eight took the second. Around her, Asuka could feel tension in the air, and the icy sensation of eyes locked onto the back of her neck.

She shuffled up faster, and nearly sprinted down the hallway to her room.

Asuka arrived at her room and slipped inside, then slammed shut the door behind her. After a moment, she locked it too. She sat down on her bed, kicked off her boots, and rubbed her eyes.

After all the weird shit she’d been through that day, all she really wanted was to go to sleep. She shoved her handbook back into her pocket, and lay down.

That’s when something struck her.

Her Hope’s Peak Academy acceptance letter was gone.

 

**16 STUDENTS REMAIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave votes for free time events!


	4. Interlude - Way to Go, Genius

**“I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART.”**

 

Every light on the console had turned on at once. The man sitting at the desk chair pressed a key, then pressed it again when nothing happened. He switched keys a few times, but the message continued to blare through the speakers.

“Fuck,” he hissed, slammed his fist down, “Na-“

He was intercepted at the console a moment later by the woman he had been calling for. She was typing something furious and cursing quietly.

 

**“SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC.”**

 

She turned on him with a blazing fury in her eyes, “What did you _do?!”_

He defended, “I did exactly as you asked!”

 

**“DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED.”**

 

She slapped him across the face, “If you did, then why are all our fucking alarms going off?!”

 

**“READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER.”**

 

He rubbed his cheek and choked out, “I-It started acting funny when you…”

 

**“NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG.”**

 

“When I what?!”

 

**“APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT.”**

 

“When you inserted that flashdrive.”

 

**“YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS.”**

 

The woman’s eyes widened. She pulled the drive out with force, but the computer burned on, alerts booming from the loudspeakers.

 

**“WAITING FOR PROCESSORS.”**

 

She took a step back and crossed her arms tight. Under her breath, she whispered, “If we have no contact, then this entire program is blown.”

The man said, “What should we do, President?”

She stared him down for a moment, then approached him.

 

**“THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED.”**

 

...and stabbed him through the gut.

 

**“DETONATION IMMINENT.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what


	5. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Daily Life Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pushed this out at light speed bc today (december 28th) is yumiko's birthday and i love my carpenter daughter

Some people say that when you try to fall asleep in a new place, you stay up for hours and hours instead, staring up at the ceiling and cursing out your brain for not shutting down.

However, Asuka had passed out like a light. Whether it was due to exhaustion, stress, or a combination of the two, she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

Now, after a less than refreshing sleep, she found herself waking in the mysterious room again. Her eyes burned, but she resisted the urge to rub them. Asuka peered around in the near darkness, wondering if she was still trapped in some kind of nightmare.

“Is this… real, then?” she muttered to herself, sitting up on the large bed. The walls of the room didn’t answer her.

After a few moments, Asuka shoved her hand in her pocket, and confirmed that the letter of acceptance was indeed gone. She thought back to the day before, and she couldn't remember having the letter at any point after waking up in the field.

_What happened to me?_

And of course, there was the threat of murder hanging above her head. Asuka closed her fist as her stomach churned. Had someone already taken the bait?

Suddenly, Asuka wanted to roll herself up in the quilt and not leave her room. Then, she shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. When morning came, she was supposed to meet everyone in the restaurant.

**_Rule #2: “Nighttime” is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas, like the kitchen and the restaurant, will be off limits during this period._ **

“So at seven,” Asuka mumbled, “I have to leave. Whenever the hell that is.”

_I wish I knew what time it was…_

Just as she began to regret her lack of a watch, a bell played overhead. Asuka searched for the sound of the noise, and found that a rectangular screen on her wall had lit up. For a moment, there was only static. Then, the infernal bear from the previous night appeared.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka swung her legs off the bed, rubbing her forehead as she did. Once the initial dizziness had cleared, she slipped on her boots, and then dug in her bag. Asuka found her sketchbook, and a pencil, and pulled them out.

_I mean, if I'm stuck here forever, I might as well get some neat inspiration._

For a moment, she stared at the crumpled bedding, then decided against adjusting it. With luck, she wouldn’t ever have to use that room again.

Satisfied, or at least, as satisfied as she could get in this place, Asuka left her room. She headed down the stairs on the left, and walked to the lobby. A couple of people were hanging around already.

Saki and Kousuke were in the midst of a conversation, as she approached.

“At least you're somewhat more practical than the others,” Kousuke was saying, “You could go for a thicker jacket, or pants that allow more mobility.”

Saki shrugged, “I like my outfit. It works every day, so I don't really need a change.”

Kousuke folded his arms, “What if it snows? Won't you freeze to death?”

“Can't you relax for two seconds?” Asuka asked, by way of greeting.

Kousuke turned around, “Oh, Ishikawa-san. I wasn’t expecting to see you here so early.”

_What’s that supposed to mean?!_

He continued, “I also see that you refused to take any of my advice. I’m only looking out for you, so I really hope that you can change yourself around in the future.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Asuka replied, glancing over at Saki, who seemed to be amused by the exchange.

Saki smiled, “Good morning, Asuka-chan!”

“Don't call me that.”

Saki stuck out her tongue, “It’s the best way to get to know you! A person’s given name can tell you a lot about them! Personally, I believe familiarity is the best way for this group to get along.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Doesn’t mean that I have to like it. Where the hell is everyone else, anyways? I figured that I’d be one of the last people here.”

Saki crossed her arms, “Yeah… I hope everyone else is okay. Maybe it’s just first day jitters! I worked at a summer camp a few years ago, and most of the kids wouldn’t come out of their cabins on the first day.”

“Well, we’ll find the reason out eventually, I’m sure,” Kousuke said, “It may merely be that the others have longer morning routines than we do. Shall the three of us adjourn to the restaurant for now?”

Asuka and Saki exchanged a glance, and shrugged. Together, the three entered the room, then paused in the doorway for a second.

“Oh, hey,” Saki said, running ahead to a larger table near the centre of the room, “We can sit at this one. It’ll probably be ideal for giving announcements and listening to what our friends have to say.”

_They’re not my friends._

Kousuke began walking towards her, “I see. You’re thinking ahead.”

“Of course I have!” Saki replied with a grin, “I stayed up all night thinking of things that will help us all work together in this scenario.”

Asuka blinked, “I’ll admit… that’s dedication. What did you come up with?”

Saki’s gaze flickered towards the door, “I’ll tell you when everyone gets here, okay? No use in having to repeat myself, right?”

Asuka pulled a chair out from the table and slumped down, “Whatever.”

_I can’t believe I’m going along with this crap._

She leaned back in her seat, occasionally glancing at the door. Half-heartedly, she sketched a singular vine, surrounded by butterflies. It was hardly noteworthy, but it was something to do as they waited.

One by one, students trickled in. Hikari was the first, and was closely followed by Ayano and Minoru. Asuka briefly watched each of them, but didn’t spend much time. Shortly after the three of them were Yumiko and Arata, the former waving frantically at Saki as she arrived.

The latter had a typewriter in his hands, so Asuka wasn’t sure which of them was making her more tired.

The next arrival was Hiroki, who slammed himself down at the table with Arata and Yumiko without a word from them. Masuyo and Hachirou followed him in, already engaged in what looked to be intense conversation. She wondered silently what topic could have warranted Masuyo looking like Tanabata was cancelled.

The sight distracted Asuka so much, that she nearly missed Kazue striding in, marching right to the back of the room without a word to anyone. Following the sharpshooter was Kenta and Itsuki, then Natsumi, who seemed almost dazed as she stumbled inside.

Saki suddenly stood up, “I think that’s everyone! I’d like to officially call this meeting to order, if that’s not a problem!”

Kenta shouted, “No, we’re still missing, uh, one other person!”

_Which one of… right, Asari. What’s keeping him?_

A worried look crossed Kousuke’s face, “That’s not good. Should we go look for him? I don’t like the idea of him being on his own for long.”

As he said it, the doors to the restaurant flew open. Shun was standing in the entrance, panting, “S-Sorry I’m late!”

Kousuke replied, “Ah, good to see that you made it. Sit down quickly, please. We nearly started the meeting without you.”

Shun waved his hands, “I’m real sorry…” He quickly scurried across the room and settled at one of the available tables.

Saki cleared her throat, “Okay, now that we _actually_ have the whole gang here, I really want to get going. Before I get too involved, you’ve all explored the hotel as much as possible, right?”

There were nods all around, as well as a couple grunts of agreement.

“Good to hear,” she said, “As we all know, we’re stuck here until… Well, you heard what that bear said. I’m not willing to let that happen! Kousuke-chan, Asuka-chan, and I are going to make sure that all of you are taken care of."

_I didn’t agree to this!_

Kousuke added, “As you may have deduced, the… three of us have made plans to ensure we are all happy here. But that begs other questions, such as… are all of you okay with letting us be your leaders? We are up to the task, but I know that the the rest of you may not agree.

Asuka blinked.

_You mean that all of this wasn’t supposed to be a power grab?_

Continuing, Saki said, “The best way to decide is a quick vote! Raise your hands if you’re good with us being in charge, at least for the time being.”

There was a pause, then arms went up. Asuka swiveled around to do a cursory glance of the room. Surprisingly, at least half the people had their hands in the air.

Kousuke counted each hand, scribbled something on his clipboard, and said, “Very well. Just to make sure we have everything correct, raise your hand if you are in favour of electing another person or persons as the leader.”

The remaining hands went up.

“Ah, look like you guys are out of luck,” Saki conceded, “It’s eight to five!”

Itsuki scowled, “I don’t think it’s a good idea, letting one group take charge. You three could easily be plotting our deaths.”

Arata said, “We don’t know that, though. I’d prefer to give them the benefit of the doubt.”

“Benefit of the doubt?” Masuyo questioned, “In this hellhole of life or death?”

Kazue said, “I did vote for the three of you to lead, but I do understand where everyone is coming from. Nobody in this room is exempt from suspicion, not at this point.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Asuka shifted in her chair, unsure of what to say.

Saki’s voice quaked as she spoke, “It’s okay! Eventually, we will all be found, and this nightmare will be over. The police are probably already on their way!”

“Wow, you kiddos sound _real_ certain of yourselves!”

Asuka cringed. The same ear bleeding tone that had entered her head the previous night was back again. Standing on the table she was seated at was Monokuma, spinning around like the world’s ugliest ballerina.

“I guess that's what you have to expect with the entitled generation!” Monokuma continued, “Thinking the world revolves around them, and that people will come to your rescue!”

Hachirou replied, “Nobody asked for your opinion, _ursa.”_

Monokuma spun around, “It's not my opinion, it's a proven fact! Do you think anyone could just _get_ to this place?”

“Then how’d we get here?” Hiroki asked.

In a sing song voice, Monokuma replied, “It's a spoiler!”

_Fucking piece of shit!_

Saki’s voice grew uncomfortably low, “Get lost.”

Monokuma grinned and bowed low, “As you wish, my lord.”

Then he vanished without a trace. Suspicious eyes flitted around the room, but nobody seemed willing to say a word, not even Saki or Kousuke.

_Guess that leaves me._

Asuka clapped her hands once, “Okay, punks. Uh, since that annoyance is out of the way, we need to move onto something kind of concerning.”

“Concerning?” Minoru asked, “Did you find something out?”

Asuka shook her head, “Not exactly? It’s more along the lines of… what the fuck are we supposed to eat? I haven’t had a chance to look at the kitchen myself, but I don’t think our captor would waste their time cooking for us.”

As she spoke, her stomach growled. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. It could have been the morning before she left for the school, but she still didn't know how much time had passed between passing out on the steps and waking up in the field.

“That’s a good point,” Kousuke conceded, “Can I get a show of hands for how many of you can cook?”

Hikari, Shun, Ayano, and Hiroki’s hands flew up in the air.

Saki beamed, “That’s really good! If it’s okay, we’d like to put the four of you in charge of making breakfast every day. We can pitch in, probably, but who knows how much help we’ll be."

_Does this mean we have to meet for breakfast every day?_

Saki clapped her hands together, “Oh! One other issue I realized… We’re all afraid of being killed, I would imagine. So from now on, I propose that nobody goes anywhere alone. We’ll use the tried and true buddy system to get through this!”

_Well, if someone dies… At least then we’ll know who the culprit is._

Ayano dipped her head, “W-We can do this!”

“Good! We can become friends if we all get along!” Saki declared.

_But I don’t want to be friends with you assholes!_

Asuka sighed, and put her head down on the table. She didn't move again, until she heard something being put down in front of her.

Raising her head, Asuka saw Hikari placing warm bagels, and some jam on the table.

“T-there,” Hikari said, “We’ll have a m-more in depth breakfast tomorrow, I p-promise.”

“Thank you,” Asuka said, taking a small bite out of the bagel.

The others began to eat too. Asuka kept her head down as she did so, having brought enough attention to herself for one day. When she finished, she instantly got to her feet, only to be stopped in her tracks.

“Where are you going?” Saki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asuka blinked, “I… Nowhere?”

Saki crossed her arms, “I _thought_ that we would be adhering to a buddy system.”

Asuka scowled, “Why don’t you come with me, then?”

“Okay,” Saki said, standing up, “Kousuke-chan, can you keep an eye on the place?”

Kousuke nodded, “Certainly. I’ll do everything in my power to ensure everyone’s safety.”

Saki clasped her hands, “Good to hear! Hopefully we won’t be too long.”

Asuka rolled her eyes.

She left the restaurant with Saki on her heels. Asuka glared at her once or twice over her shoulder, but the confidant didn’t seem to be aware.

“Where were you planning on going?” Saki asked.

_I just wanted to LEAVE._

Asuka glanced around the lobby before her eyes landed on the small wooden door. She said, “The… garden. I wanted a reference for my sketchbook.”

Saki nodded, “I see. Do you draw often?”

Asuka responded, “I design all the tattoos I ink. So… yes, all the time.”

“That’s interesting,” Saki remarked, “In that case, let’s get you that reference.”

_Like you give a shit._

She believed the lie, though, so that was one win for her. Asuka pulled the door open and held it for Saki, then delved inside herself.

Apparently, two other people already had the idea to come inside the place, because Hikari and Yumiko were already there; the former kneeling on the stone path, while the latter hovered nearby.

The door closed firmly behind them and both girls looked up. Yumiko’s eyes lit up, “Saki! Ishikawa-san!”

Asuka glances at Saki, who was waving at the pair, “Do you know her, or something?”

Saki nodded, “We went to middle school together.”

“Mm,” Asuka responded, beginning to make her way over to the other two.

Yumiko grinned, “What are you two up to? I didn’t expect this place to be hopping.”

Asuka replied, “I’m looking for a specific flower to sketch as a reference for a tattoo. Yamura is… following me.”

Yumiko said, “Heh, I’m following Matsumoto-san. She said something about… agriculture work? Something like that.”

Hikari looked up at the sound of her name, “T-There’s a lot of invasive, poisonous, and other dangerous plants here, so I’m uprooting what I c-can, and… and well… trying to make this place better.”

Asuka blinked, “That’s very smart of you. Thinking of the ecosystem.”

Hikari tugged her hat down over her eyes, “T-Thank you…”

Yumiko snorted, but covered it with a cough. Asuka opened her mouth to say something, when a horribly familiar laugh cut her off.

“Upupupu… What idiots you lot are!”

Hikari squeaked and pulled her hands close to her body. Asuka assumed a protective stance as she glanced around the room, looking for Monokuma.

The bear was perched on top of a stump in an adjacent plot of dirt. He said, “I won’t allow this beautiful garden to be altered by any of my students, talented in this area or not. This is an expression of my creativity!”

Saki asked, “So… What exactly are you saying?”

Monokuma huffed, “Such insolence. I made myself clear, but since none of you appear to having reading comprehension above a six year old level… Any further attempt to uproot or replace the plants in here will fall under a violation of rule number five.”

_Which one is… oh no._

From her handbook, Yumiko quoted, “‘Rule 5: Destruction of any property, intentional or not, is prohibited.’ For tending to plants!?”

Monokuma replied, “I take care of them myself. And the entire garden is watered at exactly ten fifteen every evening! So please… take this as a warning, Matsumoto-san! I won’t be lenient to rule breaking in the future.”

He laughed once more before vanishing into thin air again, leaving the air tense. Hikari sniffled.

Asuka turned to her, “Hey, you’re okay. You didn’t know.”

_Fucking piece of shit bear._

Yumiko coughed again. Quickly, she said, “Uh. Now that the bear’s gone… Saki, I wanted to ask you something important. Can we go… somewhere else?”

Saki folded her arms, “Yeah, we can. Asuka-chan, can I trust you to stay here with Hikari-chan?”

“Of course,” Asuka said, “I won’t leave her side.”

_I’d have to be fucking heartless to leave someone like her alone._

Yumiko covered her mouth while Saki said, “Okay, cool. I’ll see you in a while. Take care!”

Asuka gave her a nod, then sat down next to Hikari on the ground. When the door closed again, she asked, “Do you need anything?”

Hikari shook her head, “N-No, but I appreciate the offer. It’s nice t-to have company.”

Asuka shrugged and cracked open her sketchbook, “Okay, suit yourself. But I’ll be here, so…”

“I’ll l-let you know,” Hikari replied.

_I guess it might be good to spend time with Matsumoto._

The two mostly sat in silence as Asuka sketched. Occasionally, one of them would make a small hum or quip, but a full conversation didn’t break out for several minutes.

“W-What are you drawing?” Hikari asked, “I can’t… can’t see too well from here.”

Asuka pointed at a red flower with petals that seemed to form the shape of a star, “That. I don’t know what it’s called, but it looks nice. It might be a good accent for something in the future.”

Hikari’s eyes lit up, “That’s an amaryllis! They grow best in subtropical areas, especially if the soil is slightly acidic. They’re quite beautiful.”

Asuka chuckled, “Wow, impressive. But I guess I should expect expertise from a Super High School Level Gardener. I really only know roses and sunflowers… Flowers were my mom’s thing.”

Hikari smiled slightly, “A-Ah… Well, now you know another! And I could… could tell you what the other plants around here are! If you’d like, t-that is.”

Asuka set her sketchbook down, “I… Sure? But I don’t want to be trouble for you.”

Hikari clasped her hands, “I’d r-really like to!”

_Oh, what the hell. Why not?_

For the next hour, Hikari led Asuka around the garden, chattering excitedly about every single plant she saw. Asuka absorbed less than a quarter of the information, but it was refreshing to see genuine excitement on the smaller girl’s face.

_I think Matsumoto and I grew a little closer today._

“And this i-is a carnation!” Hikari exclaimed, “They’re-”

She was cut off by the door being thrown open. Masuyo slipped in and closed the door again firmly, looking at them with wide eyes.

“Hey, could you guys, like, hide me?” she asked, looking all around the garden, “Now?”

Asuka shot a glance at Hikari, then said, “Are you okay?”

The door began creaking open again and Masuyo dashed behind a tall set of stalks that mostly hid her from view. In the next second, the door was wide open again, and Hachirou stepped inside.

_Oh fuck._

Hachirou said, “Good afternoon. I’m currently in search of Okawa, and was wondering if either of you had seen her. She ran off the middle of our conversation.”

Masuyo leaned out from behind the stalks and quickly dragged her finger across her throat.

“W-We haven’t seen her!” Hikari insisted, “Y-You shouldn’t bother looking around here.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “I could have sworn she ran in here, however.”

Asuka scowled, “If we saw her, we’d fucking tell you.”

Hachirou kept his gaze on them for a moment, “I see. Well perhaps I’ll wait here in this lovely _ogród_ with you and see if she arrives.”

“I was actually on my way out,” Asuka said, crossing her arms.

“That’s too bad,” Hachirou replied, walking down the stony path and standing close to them, “I will see you some other time.”

_God I hope not._

Asuka mouthed a _‘sorry’_ to Hikari before making her way to the door. She pulled it open and held it for a moment, blocking the view of the exit as Masuyo - who had crept along the wall, shielded by invasive brush - darted out, before leaving herself.

The auburn haired girl let out a sigh of relief once the two of them were alone in the lobby.

“Thanks,” Masuyo waved her hand, “I owe you one.”

Asuka shrugged, “I didn’t do anything. If anything, you owe Matsumoto.”

Masuyo crossed her arms, “Yeah. Guess I’ll have to make that up to her later. For now, though… Okay, I’ll be up front. I don’t trust you, or anyone here, in the slightest.”

“And you think I do?” Asuka replied.

Masuyo shrugged, “Good point. But aside that crap, I’m putting up with your buddy system thing for now. I think it’s stupid as all hell, but I’m not down for being yelled at excessively, y’know.”

Asuka scowled, “Don’t attribute that system to me. It’s more than likely going to get someone killed.”

“Yeah,” Masuyo replied testily, “But back on my original point, I think we should at least stick together for now. Even if I’m really not up for it.”

_Should I hang out with Okawa?_

“Sure, whatever,” Asuka said, “Let’s get away from the garden, though.”

The closest place that any two people could conceivably spend time together and not feel excessively weird was the lounge. Kazue and Minoru were sitting inside already, but they were so absorbed in their own conversation that they didn’t even look up.

Asuka sat down on one of the numerous chairs, while Masuyo stood nearby and began stretching. At first, it wasn’t anything memorable, but soon she began to bend her body in ways that Asuka wasn’t sure was physically possible.

“Are you okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, “You look like you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Masuyo turned her head at an angle that made Asuka grimace, “Yeah? I’m just doing my usual practice warm up. I can’t let myself get out of shape while we’re here. That would… what’s the word… Fucking suck.”

Asuka supposed she wasn’t incorrect. She said, “You take volleyball pretty seriously.”

“Well of course! You take whatever the hell it is you do seriously, right?” When Asuka nodded, she continued, “If you don’t nurture your abilities, then there’s no point in taking pride in them.”

Asuka said, “Mm. I wasn’t provoking anything by that, though. I just don’t know a fucking thing about sports.”

Masuyo chirped, “I hear that a lot! But if you can spare my yammering, I can tell you some shit.”

“Okay?” Asuka responded.

_What did I just get myself into…_

“When you play volleyball, people have the impression that you watch the ball. But that’s not it. You have to-“ she dropped to the ground in a heap- “be the ball.”

Asuka looked for an escape route.

Masuyo continued, “You become the ball, transferring all your energy into the spike. _You_ go flying over the net, back and forth, until impact with the cold ground below. And it all begins again!”

“Oh,” Asuka said intelligently.

Masuyo sprung up and flashed a grin, “Having a philosophy is very important to your success. This is mine.”

“I… see,” Asuka fumbled for a coherent response, “I’ve never heard anything like it before.”

_Understatement of the century._

Masuyo clasps her hands, “I’m glad to hear it! No good for nothing chump is allowed to steal my motto.”

_I think Okawa and I might have grown closer today._

Asuka and Masuyo remained in each other’s company for the next several hours. Asuka sketched, touching up the vine she had been working on that morning, while Masuyo continued doing increasingly frightening stretches. After some time, however, Asuka got to her feet.

“I think I need some fresh air,” she said, closing her book.

Masuyo unwravelled herself from the pretzel she had previously been shaped like, “Oooh, good idea, Ishikawa-chan. I could go for some myself.”

They left the lounge together and headed outside. The door slammed shut with a tremendous bang, causing the pair to wince for a moment. Asuka brushed it off and sucked in the fresh night air, warm and sweet.

She wandered down the hill with Masuyo drifting behind her, until suddenly, the smaller girl whispered, “Oh no.”

Asuka turned her head, “What?”

Masuyo pointed silently forwards. Asuka followed with her eyes until she spotted Hachirou, who was sitting on the ground, reading.

“We can leave,” Asuka said quickly.

Masuyo waved her hand, “Nah… I should talk to him. He’s not terrible? Just… He’s one of those people you can only talk to for twenty minutes. Any longer and you’ll consider drinking drain cleaner.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “That’s really specific.”

Masuyo shrugged, “It’s accurate. Thanks for wasting your time with me, Ishikawa-chan. Maybe we can do it again another day. Assuming we both survive the night.”

Asuka nodded and waved to her as she made her way to where the linguist was sitting. She stood there in silence for a moment as a chilling breeze blew through her hair, until the sound of another voice caught her attention.

“Ah. You’re out here.”

Asuka turned around to see that Itsuki was standing behind her, looking annoyed. Whether it was at the cold air, or at her, she wasn’t entirely sure.

She said, “Yeah, I am. Do you need something from me, or am I just in your way?”

Itsuki let out a long sigh, “Unfortunately, the former. I don’t have anything to do for the time being, and I’ve exhausted other options of entertainment. Whoever the fuck is behind that tiny fursuiter, they didn’t give us much to do.”

_Because they want us to kill each other, dipshit._

Asuka finished, “And you want to kill time with me.”

“Yes,” Itsuki admitted, “But if you’d really rather not have me around, I’ll go somewhere else. I don’t really give a shit what you say.”

_Should... I spend time with Yamasaki?_

Asuka sighed, “Why the fuck not. I don’t have anything better to be doing either.”

Unfortunately, killing time with Itsuki meant awkwardly walking up and down the hill and not looking at each other. Asuka couldn’t think of a single conversation to start with him, considering how their first meeting had gone, and the hiker didn’t seem to have any plans to open up.

At the fourth circuit around the grassy hill, Itsuki finally spoke, “I don’t understand you.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Asuka said, raising an eyebrow at him, “Also, for the record, I don’t take drugs. I’m not sure how you got that impression of me.”

Itsuki huffed, “It was an observation. I’m a hiker, not an analyst.”

Asuka said, “Well, my observation of _you_ is that you’re too frail looking and pale to reasonably be a hiker. If you spent your free time doing that, you’d at least have some muscle mass.”

Itsuki stopped in his tracks, “Excuse me? I’m not about to debate my appearance with someone who looks like they rolled right out of a biker gang.”

Asuka scowled, “Biker gang?! These tattoos are artistic and meaningful! Each stroke of ink has personal significance, even if you’re too much up your own ass to appreciate it.”

Itsuki crossed his arms, “Hmph. I wasn’t expecting you to get so fired up about that.”

“I don’t care if I look like a punk,” Asuka said, “My work is important to me, and I plan to defend it.”

_And... I can't let him find out about..._

Itsuki said, “I can’t say I agree with you, but I believe I can understand your perspective.”

Asuka said, “Thanks. Sorry for trashing you before. You have been walking around this hill without breaking a sweat. Maybe we can come to some kind of truce?”

“No,” Itsuki said, before turning around and leaving.

“Asshole,” Asuka muttered.

_I might have grown closer to Yamasaki today, but… god knows._

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

Asuka looked back at the hotel. If it was already that late, then it was best for her to head to bed. Knowing Saki, she’d want her to be up bright and early for another day of spouting meaningless platitudes.

Whatever. Asuka wasn’t going to begrudge herself some sleep.

She walked back up the hill, only stopping a few times, until she finally got to the hotel and pulled the door to the lobby open. She closed it gently and prepared to go back to her room, only to stop still.

“Why the fuck is it so dark in here?”

Earlier, it had been slightly dim in the lobby, but it was just about pitch black now. Asuka squinted, but the only light came from small light bulbs on the second floor.

“Upupupu…” Monokuma giggled. Asuka’s eyes flitted around, resting on the red eye of his that glowed in the darkness. The bear said, “In this day and age, we can’t rely on oil and coal to give us light at all times. And I don’t have the budget to keep the electricity on all night.”

Asuka said, “So… You expect us to wander through here blind?”

Monokuma replied, “Of course not! You have no faith in your humble headmaster. Emergency lights near the staircases will guide you up to a night of rest.”

Asuka took a deep breath, “This is ridiculous.”

“Well, maybe you should go to bed earlier, if my cost cutting measures are that inconvenient to you,” Monokuma said with a biting tone.

“Stupid fucking bear,” Asuka growled, blindly heading for the staircase.

Monokuma shouted after her, “I’m not a bear! I’m Monokuma, your esteemed headmaster! Don’t you walk away from me!”

Asuka didn’t respond to him as she found the staircase and climbed up. She walked down the hall and opened the door to her room. While she wasn’t feeling like she could spend the rest of her life in this place, especially considering the pest problem, it wasn't so bad for the time being.

Before she could go inside, however, a scream echoed upwards from the lobby below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can still vote for free time if you'd like! 
> 
> Don't worry about the ending.


	6. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Daily Life Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild blood & violence! Nothing too extreme, though!
> 
>  
> 
> (yet)

A rush of blood to the head is a sickening, painful experience that threatens to crush your skull in the moment that it first pulses. Your throat tightens and a dizziness courses through your body while your vision flashes and it feels like it might never end.

And then, if you’re lucky, the pain passes.

Unfortunately, Asuka had never been known for her good luck. With her head still swimming in agony, she spun around on her heels, squinting in the near darkness.

The lobby wasn’t visible from her current position, so she ran for the stairs and leapt down them two at a time. Asuka could vaguely recognize that a few people were following her, but she wasn’t able to pick out who they were. The shrill scream continued to repeat in her head like a unstoppable tape deck.

As she and a few others landed in the lobby, some of the lights came back on. She brought a hand to her forehead as her eyes adjusted to the change, then stopped still.

There was blood on the floor. Asuka felt hot bile rise in her throat.

_ Someone… Someone actually fucking… _

The screaming, she suddenly realized, had long since stopped. The only noise in the lobby, besides the sound of her own heart palpitations, came from Masuyo, who was crying in Hachirou’s arms.

“What just…” she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

Saki pushed past her, Kousuke following on her heels. The dark haired girl shouted, “Is everyone okay?! Can someone please explain what just happened?!”

“I’d like to know too!” Monokuma’s ear-splitting exclamation rang through the lobby as he appeared out of nowhere, “Hmph! I go to all this effort to protect the environment, and you bastards immediately make me turn the lights back on. Unbelievable.”

Hachirou pointed across the room, his lips curled into a snarl, “Perhaps that  _ maldito bastardo  _ can tell everyone what’s transpired.”

Asuka followed the aim of his finger, her eyes resting on Minoru. He was holding a hand over his nose and mouth, but it was difficult to hide the blood running down his face and onto his clothes.

Arata gaped, “What the fuck did you do?!”

“I-“ Minoru began, breaking off as more blood dripped out of his mouth.

Kazue passed him what looked to be a handkerchief, “Here.”

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, “So if Fujita-kun’s at fault, why is he the one bleeding?”

“I punched him,” Hachirou replied simply.

“You fucking  _ what?!” _ Asuka blurted.

Hikari quaked, “T-there’s no reason for v-violence!”

Hachirou sneered, “No reason? Not retaliating against lowly scum who would attack an innocent girl is an injustice in and of itself.”

Saki’s nostrils flared, “He… attacked Masuyo-chan?”

“Cold…” Ayano whispered, pressing her hands against her chest.

“It’s fucking heartless,” Itsuki snapped.

Shun raised a hand awkwardly, “We might be misunderstanding the situation.”

Yumiko scoffed, “What’s there to misunderstand? This is clear cut.”

Kenta nodded darkly.

Kousuke rubbed his brow, “Everyone, please stand down. This situation is not going to resolve itself if we continue to make accusations without hearing everything.”

“It’s also really late,” Asuka threw in, “It… might be easier to work through whatever the hell happened in the morning.”

Saki nodded, “Y-Yes. Everyone who isn’t directly involved should go to sleep. The three of us will work out a solution, I promise.”

_ Three of… Oh. I’m included in this equation. _

Asuka straightened her back, watching carefully out of the corner of her eye as the group began to filter back up the stairs. A few people - namely, Hiroki and Kazue - lingered in the lobby for a few moments, taking in the scene. Nobody spoke until the six of them were alone.

Saki folded her hands neatly, “Now, which one of you would like to explain, in full detail, what happened?”

Hachirou glanced at Masuyo. The small girl was still shaking and unresponsive. He cleared his throat and said, “When I was returning to the hotel, I heard Okawa scream. I threw open the doors to the lobby to see her on the floor in a heap, and that scum standing over her.”

“Did you see anyone else?” Asuka pressed, casting a glance at Minoru.

Hachirou shook his head, “Only those two. So, assessing the situation, I did what any self respecting gentleman would have done, and punched him in the face.”

Kousuke scribbled his words down on his clipboard, “I… see.”

“I was aiming to break his nose,” Hachirou continued, “but I missed the proper place of impact, thanks to the darkness.”

Minoru whimpered pitifully. Saki shut him up with a withering glower.

Kousuke said, “And Fujita-kun? Can you give us your side?”

Hachirou scowled, “Nothing he’ll say will be true.”

“Hey, we let  _ you _ speak,” Asuka snapped, “At least let him defend himself.”

“You would trust the words of a suspected criminal over those of a clear victim?  _ Tu me dégoutes,”  _ Hachirou replied.

Kousuke raised an eyebrow, “You’re not the victim.”

Saki said, “Masuyo-chan isn’t in a position to speak for herself at the moment. I’d say that speaks volumes about the situation.”

“It was an accident-!” Minoru choked out. Blood filled saliva fell to the floor, leading him to cover his mouth again.

Hachirou spat, “Don’t try and pull the ‘accident’ card now. I should have hit you again.”

“We shouldn’t fight-” Kousuke was almost instantly cut off.

Minoru’s expression darkened, “What’re you gonna do, kill me in front of them? Better make it count. Better get me in one shot.”

Asuka stamped her boot down, “Okay, all of you, shut the fuck up. This is going nowhere fast.”

Saki cleared her throat, “She’s right, this is getting out of hand. Hachirou-chan, take Masuyo-chan back to her room. Maybe… stay with her and make sure she’s okay. We’ll deal with him.”

Hachirou’s gaze flitted between Saki and Minoru for a moment, before sighing with complacency, “ _ Ti capisco.  _ I’ll be leaving this situation in your… capable hands.”

With the volleyball player still silently clinging to him, Hachirou left the lobby. Asuka could hear his grumbles most of the way up the stairs.

Saki cupped her hands to her mouth, “Hey, Monokuma! Are you still hanging around?”

As if he’d been waiting for acknowledgement, the bear in question perked up, flashing a sadistic grin, “How may I be of service?”

“About the rules,” she said carefully, “Are there any particular restrictions against… isolating someone? By force?”

Kousuke furrowed his brow, “Yamura-san, that isn’t a good idea.”

Monokuma replied, “Weeeelllll… Technically there’s nothing that goes against it. As long as you don’t kill your subject, which may I remind you, I’m not opposed to, then you’re more than likely in the clear!”

Saki beamed, “Great.”

Asuka said, “You can’t seriously be considering this.”

Saki grabbed Asuka’s hands and stared up into her eyes, “Listen to me, Asuka-chan. Our priority is the safety and protection of everyone. Can’t you understand where I’m coming from?”

Asuka frowned.

_ She… isn’t wrong? But even so, locking up someone isn’t a fucking solution… even if Fujita himself is in danger from Ikeda. _

“I don’t-”

Kousuke cut in sternly, “This is inhumane. I won’t stand for it.”

Saki broke away to glare at him, “And which one of us is in charge here?”

“You put  _ yourself _ in charge!” Asuka cried indignantly.

Kousuke added, “Wanting what’s best for everyone is one thing, but this is going too far.”

From behind them, Monokuma trilled, “Are you going to argue all night or what? I’d like to turn the lights out again.”

Saki clenched her jaw, “We’ll be done soon. Look, you two. Being a leader means that sometimes, you have to make a hard decision. And this is the one I’ve made.”

“What if there’s-” Kousuke paused a moment- “a fire? How would we get him out in time?”

Saki said, “We can cross that bridge when we come to it. Stay here, I’m going to see if there’s rope in the storage room. Asuka-chan, make sure he doesn’t run off.”

_ Considering he’s still standing here, I doubt he plans on it. _

Still, to placate the other girl, Asuka walked over so that she was next to Minoru. Under her breath, she whispered, “I’m so fucking sorry about this.”

“Don’t be,” Minoru muttered, his voice muffled slightly by the handkerchief, “It’s not your fault.”

Saki returned a moment later with a coil of rope in her hands. Without even looking at the rest of them, she tied Minoru’s hands behind his back, and led him inside the storage room.

Asuka exchanged a glance with Kousuke. The boy seemed close to enraged. Not that Asuka could blame him, though.

_ This is fucking sickening. _

With hesitation in her step, she followed Saki inside, Kousuke on her heels. The confidant had apparently sat Minoru up against the wall in the corner, and was currently rooting through a cardboard box.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Asuka asked.

Saki replied, “Looking for cloth.”

_ For wh- Oh. Fuck. _

Kousuke seemed to reach the same conclusion as her, “No. You will  _ not _ gag him. I absolutely refuse to stand for this. I’ve put up with every other decision you’ve made so far, but this, all of this, is crossing a line.”

Saki crossed her arms, “Then what do  _ you _ propose we do?”

Kousuke said, “We stop this charade right now and sleep. In the morning, we can have a calm, rational discussion about where to go from here.”

“Maybe get some input from everyone else,” Asuka added, “Instead of blindly choosing for them.”

Saki narrowed her eyes, “Fine. Fine, we’ll do it your way. Good night, you two.”

Asuka watched the girl leave the storage room. A chill ran down her spine as she did. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Kousuke was coming, only to pause.

His pack was hanging in front of him by one strap, and was open. In his hand, he held a tied up blanket, which he appeared to be unrolling.

“Do you need help with that?” Asuka asked.

Kousuke nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

She helped him unfold the blanket and lay it over Minoru. The black haired boy managed a smile, “T-Thanks.”

“Of course,” Kousuke replied, “From what I’ve observed, it shouldn’t get too cold, but you can never be too careful.”

Asuka threw in, “We’ll get you out of this in the morning.”

_ Hopefully. _

With that, she and Kousuke left the storage room. The lights had turned off again since they went inside, and the red gleam of Monokuma’s eye had vanished.

She glanced at the taller boy, who was barely visible, and asked, “Why do you carry a blanket with you?”

“It’s for emergencies,” Kousuke replied quietly, “I suppose it was a good thing that I had it with me.” 

“Yeah…” Asuka murmured.

Kousuke added, “It’s not a very large bag, so I really only carry that and some first aid supplies… I’ll have to restock, I suppose.”

Asuka nodded, “Mm. Uh, good night, Kotara. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Indeed. Thank you for being reasonable,” Kousuke said, “Oh, before you go…”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

He pressed a metal can into her hands, “Here. In case of a flood, or a rainstorm… It’ll waterproof your shoes.”

_...What the fuck? _

“Thanks?” Asuka said, stuffing it into her pocket, “I’ll use it. Good night.”

“Good night,” Kousuke said, waving awkwardly.

Asuka nodded and headed for the staircase, guided by the dim bulbs in the high ceiling. It was dead quiet, save for her echoing footsteps, and the beat of her heart.

She reached her door and twisted the knob. For a moment, she hovered just inside the doorway, then slammed the door and stumbled towards her bed.

Asuka barely managed to kick off her shoes before falling forwards onto the quilt and passing out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka’s eyes snapped open about one second before she rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

She groaned and rubbed her forehead, the weight of the impact causing a dulling pain throughout her.

“Fuck,” she muttered, sitting up. Her mouth felt like it had sand inside it.

She gripped the bedpost and got to her feet, wincing. The room was spinning in circles.

_ Deep breaths. You’re still fucking alive, so act like it. _

With that new determination, Asuka pulled on her shoes and managed to leave her room. She shakily took the left staircase, casting a glance across the lobby at the closed storage room door. A lump formed in her throat.

The restaurant was already open when she arrived, and a few people were inside. Asuka kept her head down until she got to the centre table and sat down with her fellow ‘leaders.’

“Did you sleep okay?” Saki asked. 

Asuka raised an eyebrow at her. The venom from the night had vanished, but saccharine syrup seemed to drip from her smile.

“It was whatever,” she muttered, not ready to have a discussion with her yet.

Asuka kept her eyes trained on the swinging door, watching everyone enter. Most people arrived on their own, but a couple showed up in pairs.

The sensation of sand in her mouth intensified.

After what felt like an eternity, Saki got to her feet and announced, “Good morning, everyone! I h-”

“What the fuck did you do with Fujita?” Hiroki interrupted. 

“Forward, aren’t we,” Saki muttered. Louder, she said, “He’s been dealt with.”

Kenta exclaimed, “Dealt with? You didn’t  _ kill _ him, did you?!”

Kousuke said carefully, “Of course not. The entire purpose of the three of us being in charge is so that nobody will die. Killing someone, especially over a miscommunication, would defeat the entire purpose.”

Ayano said, “But… question. You… you have to answer… sorry.” She ducked her head.

“It’s fine,” Saki said, “He’s tied up in the storage room at the moment.”

“He’s what?” Kazue asked, gripping her wrist, “That’s ridiculous.”

Hachirou frowned, “What’s ridiculous about dealing with a threat to our… society, if you will?”

“It could have been a mistake,” Natsumi pointed out.

Shun nodded, “Jumping to conclusions is just as dangerous as being idle.”

Itsuki said, “I don’t see anything to mistake about the situation.”

Kousuke banged his fist on the table, “That’s enough. I don’t want us to argue any further about the situation. Whether or not it was the right thing to do doesn’t matter anymore. The decision has been made.”

Awkward silence fell over the restaurant. The felt heavy, as if was filled with lead. Masuyo, who had been silent the entire time, looked as though she might sink into the floor.

Asuka cleared her throat, “Uh, hey. I hate to keep being the one to mention this, but… we need to eat. You four have anything on the go, or…?”

“A-Ah!” Hikari tugged on her gloves, “Chiba-san put m-muffins in the oven earlier. They should b-be finished soon!”

“Cool,” Asuka said, scratching the table with her nail. Speaking in front of everyone was weird.

As if on cue, a beeping noise came from beyond the double doors. Hikari, Shun, Hiroki, and Ayano got up from their tables and hurried inside. Asuka leaned back in her seat, relaxing slightly as muted conversation broke out around the room.

Her heart was beating rather fast, and her throat felt a bit tight. Asuka kept her grip on the table, hoping she didn’t look strained.

In the next minute, the kitchen doors swung open again. The four were pushing out rattling, metal carts that had trays placed atop them. They split up to cover the restaurant.

Shun arrived at the centre of the room first. He began passing out steaming hot muffins to the three of them, keeping a smile on his face the whole time, despite almost dropping the tray twice.

“Please enjoy! They’re Chiba-san’s famous apricot and walnut muffins,” he said.

Asuka tensed, “Did you say walnut?”

Shun’s expression shifted, “I did. Why- Oh! You’re not allergic, are you?”

“Unfortunately,” Asuka pushed the plate away gingerly, “Sorry. If I eat that, I might die on you.”

Shun shook his head, “No, no! We’ll make something else. I’m sorry, we didn’t get around to conducting a list of allergies and whatnot for everyone. Are you… any of you allergic to anything else?”

“Crab,” Asuka muttered, awkwardly folding her arms.

Saki shook her head, but Kousuke said, “I have a rather severe allergy to basil.”

Shun nodded and said, “Okay! I’ll make sure everyone’s aware. We’re making a… a chart in the kitchen.”

“It’s good that you’re taking this initiative to keep everyone safe,” Saki chirped.

Shun ducked his head, “It’s… It’s nothing, really. Sorry for the issue, Ishikawa-san. Your food is on the way.”

Asuka shrugged, “Don’t rush it. I’m in no hurry.”

She looked around the restaurant again. Most likely, Saki’s ‘buddy system’ was going to be enforced again, so it was probably best to find an ideal person ahead of time. Unfortunately, Hikari and Masuyo were already in conversation with each other, which ruled out the only people she’d been considering.

However, she didn’t end up having to make that decision at all. Above her head, a speaker crackled, and a small screen on the wall lit up to display Monokuma, leaning back in a chair and sipping a martini.

“Attention, attention! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! Would all students please report to the lobby? I have a  _ beary _ important gift for each of you!”

Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the monitor flickered off.

“W-What was that?” Hikari quaked.

Kazue said, “That was… rather peculiar. Why would our captor have a present for us?”

Itsuki huffed, “We shouldn’t go. It’s obviously some kind of trap.”

“But we might get punished if we don't,” Natsumi pointed out, “Besides, I think it could be fun!”

Hiroki blinked at her a few times, “Fun? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Guys, don’t fight-” Kenta began.

Arata said, “I’m inclined to agree with Ayugai-kun. I can’t see anything fun about this game of death.”

Ayano squeaked, “Don’t call… it’s not a game!”

Saki cleared her throat, “Everyone! I think for the time being it’s best to listen to what Monokuma has to say. I don’t want to risk him harming one of us.”

Kousuke nodded, “She’s right. Come on, everyone. With any luck, it won’t be an issue to our continued survival.”

_ Survival… _

Asuka got up from her chair and headed for the door. A few others had already begun making their way out, and the sound of footsteps behind her signified that the rest of the group was following their examples.

_ A gift… couldn’t be that bad, right? _

Once she was in the lobby, Asuka stood in front of the desk where Monokuma had appeared prior as everyone filled in the space around her. It wasn’t long before the evil laughter she’d quickly come to despise broke the air, and the one responsible popped up on the desk.

“No, no, no!” Monokuma exclaimed, “I said everyone! This includes Finders Keepers.”

“I’ll get him,” Kazue said quickly. She entered the storage room, coming out a moment later with a delirious looking Minoru alongside her.

Monokuma rubbed his paws together, “Okay, now that we have the whole class front and centre… I’d like to preface your gift with a formal apology on my part.”

“Apology?” Yumiko frowned, “What did you do?”

Monokuma said, “I haven’t been entirely truthful with you all! So, I’d like to remedy that now with a fun little guessing game. Tell me, what do you know about Hope’s Peak Academy?”

A few people exchanged glances. Kenta said, “It’s… a private high school?”

“For, quote on quote, the most talented students exclusively,” Natsumi added.

“I see you’ve done some homework!” Monokuma exclaimed, “Now for the challenge question. Who here would like to tell me about their favourite memory from the years they spent in attendance at the school?”

From behind, Asuka heard a shaky exhale. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arata, who was deathly pale and clinging to the arm of the person next to him desperately.

Monokuma prodded, “C’mon, speak up, speak out! This is a pop quiz!”

Shun said, “We… haven’t been to Hope’s Peak yet. You kidnapped us before we ever had a chance to look around.”

“What was the point of this?” Hachirou raised an eyebrow, “Are you trying to make a fool out of us?”

Monokuma seemed offended, “I would  _ never!  _ No, I’m assessing your education, and I am reluctant to admit that I, your lovely headmaster, have failed you.”

Masuyo frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s some kind of fucking trick,” Itsuki grumbled.

Monokuma laughed, “Trick? Well, since you’re all so convinced of this, I’ll reveal the right answer. The truth is, you all have something in common, aside from being students of Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Kazue said, “And… what would that be?”

Monokuma said, “You’re also fellow amnesiacs! The sixteen of you have completely forgotten the last three years of your lives, years you spent as classmates!”

_...What? _

_. _

_.. _

_ … _

_.. _

_. _

_ WHAT? _

“That’s fucking insane!” Asuka retorted, “You can’t just say shit like that!”

Hiroki shouted, “What the fuck?!”

“No, no, no…” Ayano desperately rubbed her temples, “No!”

Saki whispered, “This has to be a lie.”

Monokuma responded, “I don’t like to outright lie to my students. I may bend the truth from time to time, but I would never make something up completely. That isn’t becoming of an educator!”

Minoru croaked, “But… missing three years? That doesn’t make sense.”

Shun nodded, “Wouldn’t we notice if we woke up to see that we looked three years older than in the morning?”

“Well, I have access to all sorts of revolutionary technology,” Monokuma said, “So it wouldn’t be difficult to alter your appearances.”

Natsumi frowned, “Is… that so?”

Hachirou scowled, “I don’t see the point of telling us this.”

“Upupupu… Well, we still haven’t had a murder yet! Sure, a bit of blood was spilled last night, but there was no finality, and that’s boring! Boring!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Kousuke said, “I don’t see the- Oh…”

Monokuma grinned, “Ah, you’re on point today, I see! Yes, this information is… a motive. If you kill someone and get away with it, then you’ll recieve all your memories back, on top of being allowed to graduate!”

“We’ll… what?” Yumiko asked, her brow furrowing, “Are you still serious about this murder game?”

“Of course I am!” Monokuma said, “Why else would I have brought such a talented group of students together?”

Saki pointed directly at Monokuma, “No! Even with your insane method of provocation, nobody here will ever take the life of another! All of us are going to escape this place… as friends.”

Monokuma laughed, “I see we have a volunteer for the role of first victim!”

“W-What?!” Saki drew backwards.

Kenta called out, “We shouldn’t listen to him! Why should we trust the word of an animatronic bear?”

“Who kidnapped us, no less,” Itsuki added.

Monokuma said, “I’m sure at least one of you can. But who’s to say? Anyways, I’ll leave you all to kill each other now!”

With that message, he vanished.

Asuka stayed rooted to the floor, her head spinning.

_ Three years of missing memories… Killing someone here to have them returned? It’s insane. _

_ … _

_ … _

_...But what if I… _

Asuka blinked a few times, returning to reality. The lobby was mostly empty now. Apparently, just about everyone else had run off while she was trapped in thought.

In fact, the only other people were Arata - who was huddled in a ball on the floor against the wall - and Hiroki, who was talking to him. Without thinking too much about it, Asuka approached them.

“Are you like. Sure that you don’t need something?” Hiroki asked.

Arata’s voice was muffled, “I’m sure.”

“You look like shit,” Asuka observed, crossing her arms.

Hiroki rubbed his wrist, “I’m not trying to fucking push you, but you look like you’re on the verge of passing out.”

Arata mumbled, “It’s… petty. Petty and childish.”

“We’re not gonna bully you or anything,” Hiroki said, “This isn’t fucking primary school.”

Arata took a deep breath before finally raising his head, “I’m… afraid of bears.”

_...What? _

“Oh,” Hiroki said quietly, “That’s… uh, unfortunate.”

Arata pushed himself up off the floor and dusted his clothes off, “Quite. I… I’m going to lie down for a bit.”

Asuka said, “Don’t you need somebody with you?”

“Hardly,” Arata muttered, “I really, really don't want to talk about any of this.”

With that, he headed for the stairs on shaky legs.

Hiroki huffed, “Guess I’m stuck with you, then.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Hiroki replied, “Yamura yelled at me yesterday for being on my own, and I’m not in the mood to repeat it. I mean, guess her heart’s in the right place, but…”

“I get you,” Asuka muttered.

_ Am I… going to spend my morning with Ayugai? I’m hungry too… _

“Did you have a plan?” she asked.

Hiroki nodded, “Yeah, actually! C’mon, we’re gonna get some fresh air.”

With strength that Asuka was surprised he possessed, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. She absently rubbed her temple with her free hand as the door banged shut behind them.

“Okay! Race you to the bottom of the hill and back!” Hiroki shouted. Asuka barely got a chance to voice her refusal to participate before he took off.

Coughing on the dust he had kicked up, Asuka took a step backwards. If she squinted, she could just barely see him in the distance, no more than a dot on the horizon. After little more than a second, however, he started coming back into view.

When he returned to the top of the hill, Hiroki hadn’t broken a sweat, but he was panting ever so slightly.

“How… the  _ fuck,”  _ he began, “did you beat- You didn’t move, did you?”

Asuka replied, “No way in hell.”

Hiroki ruffled his hair, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. And here… Here I thought you were gonna end up on the list of infamy.”

Asuka shuffled, “List of- what? Who the hell else is on that list?”

“Well, my rivals, obviously,” Hiroki said, cocking his head, “Usain Bolt, Carl Lewis… The Super High School Level Marathon Runner…”

“The- Who?” Asuka asked.

Hiroki said, “Oh, she’s not in our class. I don’t even know if she’s in our year. But she’s probably my biggest rival of all. She wants to be the fastest person alive, and, well, me fucking too!”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “...I see?”

Hiroki continued, “I mean, I don’t think she knows who I am. But that doesn’t matter! I’m still her rival.”

“Right,” Asuka said awkwardly.

_ This conversation is giving me a headache. _

Hiroki shrugged, “I guess you’re stuck in the pits of mediocrity. That’s okay, though, you can be one of my fans instead! I give out autographs on weekends only.”

“I, uh-” Asuka glanced around, her eyes stopping at the sight of a smudge near the bottom of the hill, “Who’s down there?”

Hiroki replied, “Uchiyama. She’s just being boring and reading a book, though.”

_ A compulsive liar and a walking migraine… Great choices for company today. Still, I think I grew closer to Ayugai… somehow. _

“I might go see how she’s doing,” Asuka said, taking a few steps away.

Hiroki pouted, “You’re gonna leave me all alone? No fair!”

Asuka said, “You can come with me if-”

“No, like I said, that’s boring,” Hiroki muttered, “I’ll just go annoy someone else. Thanks for being one of my fans!”

With that declaration, he sped back inside the hotel.

Asuka shook her head slightly and begun to tread down the hill. Sure enough, Natsumi was sitting cross legged at the bottom, her nose in a small book.

_ I… suppose I’ll spend some time with Uchiyama. _

As she approached, the blonde raised her head, “Hi, Ishikawa-san. Are you thinking about the motive at all?”

“I’m trying not to,” Asuka replied, lowering herself onto the grass.

Natsumi nodded, “Me too. That’s why I’m reading this… I need a distraction.”

Asuka asked, “What is that, anyways?”

“The Bible,” Natsumi responded, turning the page.

Asuka said, “I didn’t know you were religious.”

“Well, not devoutely,” Natsumi said, “But there’s a copy in every room, and in these trying times… isn’t it best to have something to believe in?”

Asuka tilted her head, “That’s a nice way to put it. I don’t believe in anything myself, but it’s interesting to see other people’s perspective. I… I hope your belief pays off.”

Natsumi giggled, “Aw, how sweet! You’ll have to tell Kanagaki-san that later. I’m not religious at all, but she is.”

“What? Then why were you-”

“I was curious about your reaction, so… I lied,” Natsumi said, “Also, I have no idea if this book is in every room, since I stole it from Kanagaki-san.”

Asuka frowned, “So not only are you a liar, you’re also a fucking thief?”

Natsumi shrugged and turned another page, “You have a problem with that? Besides, I could be lying about stealing the book too.”

“You’re weird,” Asuka said.

Natsumi said, “Well, you were the one who decided to come sit with me, weren’t you? Doesn’t that make you weird too?”

Asuka looked away, staring out at the endless horizon, “Maybe.”

_ Did Uchiyama and I grow closer today? _

She leaned back, lying down on the grass and watching the cloudless sky. She wasn’t exactly in the mood to keep talking to Natsumi, or to go find someone else, but it was easy to simply lie down in the warm air.

The atmosphere carried a strange silence, one that was almost unsettling. Quiet was peaceful, certainly, but Asuka couldn’t help but think that the hush signified death as well.

After what had to have been a few hours, Natsumi said, “I’m going back inside. Are you going to stay here?”

“No, I’m coming,” Asuka muttered, carefully getting to her feet.

She staggered up the hill after the girl, relaxing as the gentle air conditioning washed over her again inside. Asuka looked for Natsumi, but the girl was already venturing towards the garden, leaving her by herself.

Though, not for long, as only a moment later, Saki stepped out of the lounge.

“Asuka-chan! Wait… you weren’t alone, were you?” she asked, her smile turning to a frown.

Asuka shook her head, “No, I- Aren’t  _ you _ alone?”

Saki brushed her hair off her shoulder, “That’s not important. Anyways, I guess you have good timing. Would you mind looking after Fujita for the next little bit?”

“Look after?” Asuka repeated.

Saki sighed, “Not for long. Kazue-chan and Ayano-chan convinced me to let him go at nighttime. I don’t know if that’s adequate time for him to learn his lesson but I’d rather not go back on my promise.”

Asuka looked at the floor, “I still think it was a mistake to tie him up in the first place.”

“Now isn’t the time to ponder hypotheticals,” Saki replied, crossing her arms, “Will you watch him?”

Asuka bit her lip, “Fine, whatever.”

Saki smiled softly, “I appreciate it.”

Asuka didn’t bother responding and instead made her way towards the storage room. Minoru was still leaning against the same wall that he had when he’d been initially tied up.

_ I guess I’ll be spending time with Fujita. _

Panic in his eyes seemed to subside as he recognized her, “Oh, thank god. I thought you’d be… I don’t know, Ikeda-kun.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Asuka replied. There was a surplus of cardboard boxes on the left side of the door for some reason. She snatched one of them and flipped it upside down, then placed it next to Minoru. She added, “I heard they’re letting you out tonight.”

He nodded, “Yeah. About all that… I didn’t hurt her. Not purposefully, anyways.”

Asuka sat down on the box, “I never actually heard your side. What  _ did _ happen?”

Minoru said, “I couldn’t see a thing in the lobby. I walked into her by accident, but when I tried to help her up… she screamed and broke down. Next thing I know, there’s a fist in my face.”

Asuka frowned, “That’s… odd.”

“It was right when I grabbed her hand,” Minoru admitted, “So I guess she really hates being touched. Or something.”

_ Or something… _

Asuka said, “Well, whatever the reason was, tying you up was bullshit. I don’t have a clue what Yamura was thinking.”

Minoru sighed, “She was doing what she thought was best. I can’t really blame her for trying to keep everyone safe. Do what brings the greatest amount of happiness to the greatest number of people, right?”

“I still think it’s stupid,” Asuka muttered, “Do… you believe in that- whatever it was you just said?”

Minoru shrugged as best as he could in his position, “Sort of? I mean, it kind of makes sense, but ethics are really complicated. I don’t even know if I believe in free will.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Is all choice free? Is the future causally determined? Or are we powerless to affect our own future?” Minoru questioned.

Asuka blinked, “I. Uh…”

Minoru said, “Sorry. There just isn’t a lot to think about while stuck in this place.”

“No, it’s fine, just…” Asuka paused, “I’m not sure myself. I like to think I have free will, but… maybe every choice I ever make has been determined from the start.”

“Maybe,” Minoru agreed, “There’s no way to prove it, though. Not that I know of, anyways. If you figure it out, you should let me know.”

Asuka snorted, “Deal.”

_ I think I grew closer to Fujita today. _

Conversation faded out after that, and the two sat quietly in the dusty room for what felt like both hours and mere seconds. When the door opened again, a soft, dulling ache had worked its way through Asuka.

“Good evening, you two,” Kousuke greeted, “Is everything alright?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. Is it almost ten?”

“Indeed,” Kousuke said, “I’ve come to untie Fujita-kun before the lights go out.”

Minoru let out a sigh of relief.

Asuka got to her feet, “Cool. Can I leave you to handle this?”

Kousuke said, “Certainly. But, one question… Did you end up eating today, Ishikawa-san? You don’t look so well.”

Asuka froze, “I- no. With the motive, I kind of… forgot.”

“That isn’t healthy,” Kousuke said, “Hurry, grab something before the restaurant is locked for the night.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Okay, Dad. See you two in the morning.”

“Bye,” Minoru said, as Kousuke waved.

Asuka exited the storage room. She leapt over the wooden desk in front of it, heading for the swinging restaurant doors. It was deserted inside, unsurprisingly.

She walked over to the door to the kitchen itself and stepped inside, realizing in that moment that she’d neglected to actually look in there before. It was a rather standard room- appearing similar to the kitchen of her old high school, though smaller.

A large fruit bowl sat on a silver island near the centre of the room. Asuka went right for it and plucked an apple from it without thinking.

“Hey! It’s closing time, so hurry up!” a sinister voice called.

Asuka spun around, ready to hurl the apple at the source, but stopped herself upon sighting Monokuma. Instead, she said, “I was just leaving.”

Monokuma grinned, “Careful! You  _ do _ remember that violence-”

“Against you is strictly forbidden,” Asuka finished, “I fucking know. I would have torn you to pieces by now, otherwise.”

Monokuma tutted, “Hmph. Language like that is hardly befitting of a student like yourself.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Shut the fuck up.”

Ignoring the bear’s attempts to continue conversation, she turned tail and left the kitchen, then the restaurant behind. Asuka mindlessly chewed on the apple as she climbed the stairs back up to her room. Above her head, a speaker crackled.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

The lights in the lobby flickered out just as she closed the door to her room.

With a great sigh, Asuka kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto the quilt. A headache was poking at the back of her skull.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and soon, she drifted into what would be the first of many nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about the plight of the Super High School Level Marathon Runner? You should read Dangan Ronpa: Drowning in Bittersweet Despair (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510020)! It's written by a great friend of mine (hi Kirby!) and I highly recommend it!


	7. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Daily Life Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings this chapter:  
> -heavy implications of eating disorders  
> -emetophobia  
> and some more general DR stuff.
> 
> Also, I won't be warning for content from now on, bar a few exceptions. Please read with discretion!

_ “Now tell me… what exactly have you amounted to?” _

_ A butterfly landed on a nearby spider lily and began to suck nectar from the centre. _

_ “I’d like an answer.” _

_ The butterfly continued to drink, unperturbed by the cold aura surrounding the garden. It only wished to absorb the nutrients that the red flower possessed. _

_ “Some time today?” _

_ A hand reached out towards the butterfly, slow and creeping. _

_ “I’ll take that as… nothing. A failure through and through.” _

_ One of the stubby fingers brushed the bug’s wing. _

_ “How unfortunate for you.” _

_ The butterfly burst into flames, and, just as quickly, turned into dust. _

_ - _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Asuka shot awake. The comforter clung to her skin, a thin layer of sweat on her arms.

_ What the fuck just… _

Already, the dream was fading into the recesses of her brain. She shook her head a few times, as a regrettably recognizable crackle echoed through the room.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka flipped the monitor off.

_ Piece of shit bear. _

She slipped on her shoes that she’d left haphazardly in the middle of the floor and ventured out of her room. A couple people were talking in the lobby, but due to the distance, Asuka couldn’t make out what they were saying. Her skull felt as if someone was applying intense pressure to it.

“Three years,” she whispered, almost unconsciously, “That doesn’t just… disappear.”

Despite her thoughts, however, she had no way of proving it. Any amount of time could have passed between when she fainted in front of Hope’s Peak, to when she woke up at the hotel. Could these people here really be her classmates from those missing years? 

_ And… what’s going on at home? Is Dad okay? Is… the parlor... _

She shook her head as she reached the lobby. Now was the worst time to think about what was going on with her work. Not the time to think about-

_ Missing finger. Switchblade. Needle and thread. Cigarette smoke. Running out of ti- _

“I-Ishikawa-san?” Ayano’s shaky voice broke Asuka from her thoughts, “Are… Erm, ah… You don’t look… sorry.”

Asuka blinked a couple times, “Uh? No, don’t apologize. I’ll be okay.”

Ayano didn’t seem convinced, “Are… sure? Skin is, er, pale…”

Asuka rubbed her wrist, “It’s just because of the motive. Y’know, stress and shit. I’m not about to drop dead, no matter what that fucking bear says.”

“A-Ah. Sorry…” Ayano murmured, looking at her feet.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Enough about me, are  _ you _ okay? No offence, but you look like hell.”

Ayano ran a hand through her hair, “Y-Yes! Just… just… stress! Big, big stress. Motive stress. Should… Go finish with breakfast. B-Bye!”

Asuka waved awkwardly as the small girl ran inside the restaurant.

_ That was weird. _

She shrugged and pushed the door open. The restaurant was about half full already, surprisingly. Asuka headed for the centre table. Saki was scribbling furiously in a small notebook, while Kousuke was running a capped pen over something written on his clipboard.

She wondered briefly if she should have grabbed her sketchbook.

However, when she sat down, Saki shoved her notebook into her pocket, “Good morning, Asuka-chan!”

_ Don’t call me that, _ Asuka thought automatically. However, all she ended up voicing was, “Morning.”

“Hey… If you’re upset, you can talk to me!” Saki said, grabbing her hand, “I want to be able to help everyone as best I can.”

Asuka tugged it away, “Save it for someone who needs it. I just didn’t sleep well.”

_ Or someone who  _ wants  _ it. _

Kousuke hummed, “I don’t think any of us did. But that really can’t be helped, when you account for Monokuma’s influence. With luck, all of this ‘killing game’ business will pass.”

“You don’t think people will try and kill?” Asuka asked.

“Of course they won’t!” Saki exclaimed, “Nobody here has any reason to kill anyone!”

_...Says you. _

Kousuke sounded slightly more strained as he responded, “Not exactly. I can’t say for certain that there won’t be an  _ attempt. _ If we’re lucky, we can prevent any… incidents.”

Asuka idly scratched at the table, “I see.”

_ But what if I… _

The kitchen doors slammed against the wall as they were thrown open. Asuka tensed, her gaze darting towards the sound.

_ I can’t keep thinking about this. _

Shun and Hiroki were pushing out the metal serving carts again. She lowered her head quickly, trying to calm the sudden rush of adrenaline in her veins.

The squeaking wheels stopped in front of the table within a moment.

Hiroki gave the three of them a wide grin, exposing his missing tooth for a brief moment, “Who’s ready for some fresh and sexy bacon, right off the stove?”

Kousuke raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“It’s not exactly a fully stocked kitchen, so we’re pulling together whatever’s there,” Hiroki responded, “Chiba was complaining earlier that we have like, no herbs or spices.”

Saki asked, “Why… would you need herbs and spices for this?”

Hiroki shrugged, “That’s what I said. But anyways, here ya go! Hot and piping and… No, that one’s the vegetarian one… There!”

“Thanks,” Asuka said, trying to figure out the quickest way to tear off the large clumps of fat without being too obvious.

As Hiroki pushed the cart away, Kousuke whispered, “I still don’t understand why those particular adjectives apply to this cut of meat…”

Asuka said, “Don’t hurt yourself thinking about it.”

She ate around the fat as best as she could, then gently pushed away her chair and stood up. For a moment, she expected to hear Saki chime in with some thing or another, but the brunette was writing furiously in her notebook again, and hadn’t even noticed.

Asuka took this opportunity to head for the door. However, the second she placed her hand on it, someone called out to her.

“Ishikawa-kun! Great timing!”

Asuka glanced over her shoulder to see Kenta waving at her. She raised an eyebrow, “Timing for  _ what?” _

Kenta said, “I need assistance, and you’re right here… so…”

_ Should I spend time with Hasekura? _

“I guess I could try and help?” Asuka shrugged, “What are you doing?”

Kenta replied, “I’m gonna try climbing down the cliffside, and it would be beneficial to have a spotter.”

_ What the hell?! _

“Uh,” Asuka responded, “I could do that, I guess.”

Kenta gave her a thumbs-up, “Nice! Meet me outside, okay? I’ll get some rope from the storage room.   
“Sure?” Asuka said, pushing on the door to escape from the conversation.

_ The fuck did I just agree to do… _

Asuka let out a quiet sigh and made her way outside the hotel. It was another brilliantly sunny day without a single cloud, which only served to make her throat tighten. 

Where the hell were they?

The loud bang of the front doors alerted her to Kenta’s arrival. Asuka waved at him, and he flashed another bright grin. She strolled over to where he was standing; one of the pillars that held the hotel up. Kenta was currently securing one end of the rope around it.

“What exactly do you want me to do?” she asked, watching as he tied the other end into a knot around his waist.

Kenta said, “You just need to feed me rope so I can keep climbing down. It shouldn’t be too difficult!”

_ It better fucking not be. _

Asuka reached down and heaved the coils over her shoulder, “Okay. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Kenta nodded, “Affirmative! I just need to… there!” He tugged on the rope a few times. When it didn’t budge, he approached the side of the cliff.

Asuka averted her eyes briefly as he began to climb down. The view downwards was enough to make her vision swim as it was. No point in making herself anymore nauseous than she needed to be.

Slowly, she began feeding Kenta the rope, carefully keeping a steady rhythm so not to dump all the line at once. 

However, the rope was not as long as she initially thought, and after what couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, she shouted, “Hasekura! That’s it! You’re out of luck!”

Kenta’s voice sounded vaguely muted likely due to the distance, “Damn! Okay… I’ll be back up soon.”

Asuka tugged on the rope as he climbed back up, but didn’t dare glance over the side until the blue haired boy was back up over the side, and sitting on the grass.

“Shit,” he muttered, “And here I thought that might actually work. Sorry to have wasted your time.”

Asuka shrugged, “Not like I have anything else to do besides sit around and die. Did you notice anything… helpful? At all?”

Kenta said, “I don’t think so. Even though I climbed down super far, when I looked down, there were still hundreds and hundreds of feet below. I’d wager that we have… no chance of reaching the ground. Unless we find more rope, but even then.”

_ I… really wouldn’t fucking bother, if I were you. _

“I’m surprised you’re not a rock climber, considering that performance,” she opted to say instead of voicing her thought.

Kenta shrugged, “I never really had an interest in geology.”

Asuka blinked, “What does geology have to do with rock climbing?”

“Well, most things,” Kenta said, “In my experience, one becomes better at what they do if they have intimate knowledge of all the items involved. That’s actually why I got into tree climbing, because biology is really cool!”

Asuka said, “I didn’t take you for a science nerd.”

Kenta rubbed his neck, “Well, it’s just kind of a side thing. It’s not my main passion, not even close.”

“I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing,” Asuka said, “Just unexpected.”

Kenta smiled, “No, no, I get it! I’m not smart enough to be fully invested with it, is all.”

The light didn’t seem to reach his eyes. Asuka tried to change the subject, “Uh, so… I don’t really know a lot about trees? Can you tell me something cool?”

Kenta clasped his hands, “Can I! Trees actually don’t die of old age, you know. They can live to be thousands of years old!”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Kenta exclaimed, “The oldest tree in Japan alone is eighteen hundred years old. It’s on Yakushima… I’d love to see it in person someday.”

“Damn,” Asuka said, “What about oldest in the world?”

Kenta tilted his head, “Right now, the oldest living tree is over five thousand years old. It’s somewhere in America, so it’d be a  _ really _ long way to travel, but…”

“I take it that it’s your dream to go there?” Asuka finished.

Kenta grinned sheepishly, “Yeah. Someday. When we get out of this place.”

“When we get out of this place…” Asuka echoed quietly.

_ I think Hasekura and I grew closer today. _

Asuka stayed outside for a while longer, idly chatting with Kenta as the sun rose higher into the sky. After some time, she said, “Hey, I think I’ll head back in. I’m getting hungry.”

_ And I really need to make up for hardly eating yesterday… _

Kenta replied, “Sure thing! I’ll be out here a bit longer if you need me. I could use some vitamin D.”

Asuka waved awkwardly as she headed back into the hotel. She let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding when she stepped back into the air conditioning.

Near the stairs, Saki and Yumiko were chattering. Asuka’s eyes glazed over them, focusing on the movement she noticed out of the corner of her vision.

Hikari was carrying what looked to be a full watering can in the direction of the garden. Asuka reached out her arm in hopes of calling out to her, but the small girl entered the wooden door before she could get a word out.

_ I’ll have to catch up with her later… After I eat. _

Asuka made for the restaurant. It was empty, save for Shun and Ayano, who were having some kind of conversation at a far table. She couldn’t pick out any traces of their voices, but both of them were making almost animated hand gestures.

She shook her head.

_ Stay focused. You  _ need _ to eat, idiot. _

She slipped into the kitchen. The bowl of fruit she had taken from the night before sat on the counter, full and inviting. Asuka reached into it and pulled a banana free, then paused at the sight of the other person in the room.

“Kotara?” she asked, “What are you doing?”

Kousuke jumped and turned around, relaxing as he saw her, “Ah, Ishikawa-san. I didn’t realize you were in here. I just… wanted something to eat.”

_ Doesn’t explain why you were staring into space, but whatever… _

“Me too,” Asuka said, peeling the banana with a raised eyebrow, “Are you busy?”

Kousuke adjusted his glasses, “Not any more than I should be.”

_ I guess I should spend time with Kotara. _

She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t predicted it, but ‘hanging out’ with Kousuke meant sitting on the counter quietly while he wrote miniature essays on his clipboard.

A banana and a half later, Kousuke broke the silence that had fallen over them, “Excuse me, Ishikawa-san? If it’s not too invasive, could I ask you a couple questions?”

“Sure?” Asuka responded, “Why?”

Kousuke said, “I’m conducting a small survey to assess everyone’s personal health, so we can take the necessary precautions and ensure survival. That being said, would you consider yourself to be in good health?”

_ Starting off great… _

Asuka said, “I’m not the pinnacle of healthy living, but I’d say I’m okay.”

Kousuke stopped writing for a moment, “I… see.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Asuka replied, pushing away her half eaten banana with unease.

“Forgive me,” Kousuke said, “I was just thinking back to how you passed out on the day we all arrived here.”

Asuka absently fiddled with her earring, “I… I have weak lungs. Happy now?”

Kousuke said softly, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to pry. Your privacy outweighs any concerns I might have.”

Asuka looked at the floor, “No, I don’t care  _ that _ much. It’s just fucking embarrassing. Can’t go into the damn city without an inhaler.”

_ Can barely leave my house… _

Kousuke wrote something down on his clipboard, “Ah. Still, I’m sorry for bothering you about it. In the future… if there’s anything you need to talk about, both Yamura-san and myself are here to listen.”

Asuka said, “Thanks, but I don’t know either of you well enough for that. No offence.”

“None taken,” Kousuke said, staring off into the distance, “None at all…”

_ I didn’t mean for this to happen, but… Kotara and I grew a little closer today. I think. _

After another bout of slightly stiffer silence, Kousuke said, “I need to take off. I have some preparations to ready. Take care, Ishikawa-san.”

“You too,” Asuka said, nodding her head to him as he left the room.

She waited for a moment, staring at her nails, before grabbing the unfinished banana and throwing it into a small compost bin next to the sink. For a moment, Asuka twitched. Then, she quickly spun on her heels and left the kitchen. 

In the main part of the restaurant, Arata was typing something furious on his typewriter, while Hiroki seemed to be blabbering at him. Asuka wasn’t in the mood to engage with a portable headache, and quickly hurried out the door before either of them had a chance to notice her.

Unfortunately, she didn’t manage to take more than two steps into the lobby before walking into someone. Asuka stumbled, spitting out a curse, before regaining her balance.

“S-Sorry, Ishikawa-san!” Shun said, holding his hands up and backing away, “I didn’t see you there.”

_ No shit. _

Asuka rubbed her forehead, “It’s fine. Are you okay?”

Shun nodded, fiddling with the drawstring on his hoodie, “I am. Um, really though, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I said it was fine,” Asuka replied, raising an eyebrow.

_ Should I spend some time with- _

“Well, sorry to trouble you,” Shun cut into her thoughts, “but I need to go! See you around!” With that, he pushed into the restaurant.

Asuka stared at the swinging doors for a second, before sighing and turning around. No point in chasing after him. Instead, she glanced out the thin windows near the hotel’s door. It was hard to see, but the sun seemed to be going down.

_ Maybe I’ll just retire early… _

She headed for the staircase and climbed it quickly. However, before she could walk down the hall to her room, she spotted someone sitting on the ground with their knees to their chest and their head down.

“Kanagaki?” she questioned.

Kazue raised her head, looking apologetic, “Oh. I hadn’t expected anyone to see me here.”

Asuka replied, “You’re in the middle of the hallway.”

“Fair point,” Kazue said, getting to her feet.

_ I could spend some time with Kanagaki… _

Asuka said, “Do you want to kill some time? Since it’s not nighttime just yet.”

Kazue blinked, “I- If it’s not a trouble to you. How about we… enter my room, though?”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure, I don’t care.”

The taller girl opened a nearby door and gestured for Asuka to enter. Kazue’s room wasn’t much different than her own, the only difference being the colour of the furnishings.

“Er, you can sit down, if you’d like,” Kazue said awkwardly.

With nowhere else besides the floor, Asuka lowered herself onto the bed. Kazue leaned against the wall. Neither of them spoke for a good minute.

Kazue suddenly said, “I should have figured out something we could discuss. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you… or anyone, actually, would want to talk with me.”

Asuka blinked, “Why?”

Kazue raised an eyebrow, hesitating a long moment before speaking, “I’ve killed people, Ishikawa. You don’t spend a year overseas as a sharpshooter without getting blood on your hands.”

_...Oh. _

“I never thought about that,” Asuka said.

Kazue chuckled bitterly, “You don’t have to try and make me feel better. I know what I’ve done and I have my regrets. But in this… sickening killing game, it’s expected that people would distrust me. I don’t take offence to it.”

Asuka shrugged, “I wasn’t trying to ease your feelings. Considering the circumstances, I think it’s more reasonable to be suspicious of everyone.”

Kazue idly played with the ends of her hair, “That’s an interesting perspective. I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

There was another strange pause.

“May I ask you something?” Kazue sounded apprehensive.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Sure?”

Kazue said, “It’s just… regarding your talent. And your tattoos… It’s-”

“It’s just art,” Asuka interrupted, “Ink and self-expression. It’s  _ different _ but not dangerous.”

Kazue fiddled with the dial on her watch, “I see. Sorry to get under your skin like that.”

Asuka looked away, “I get asked that a lot. Don’t worry about it.”

_ I’m so fucked… _

Kazue opened her mouth to say something else, when an unforgettable crackle pierced the air.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

Asuka got to her feet, “I should get going, then. See you in the morning, Kanagaki.”

Kazue nodded, “You too.”

_ I… think I grew closer with Kanagaki today. _

Asuka hurried back to her own room, a familiar burning sensation irritating her throat. The second she was back inside, she ran into her bathroom.

It was small, but she could hardly bring herself to care as she leaned on the sink and tried to regulate her breathing.

“Hell,” she murmured, looking up at the glass that showed her face.

For a moment, she stared at her gaunt eyes, before vomiting into the sink. Her throat burned as the remains of the food she'd choked down came back up.   
When her stomach was emptied, she glanced at her reflection in the dirty mirror and scowled.   
"Get a  _ grip _ on yourself," she whispered breathlessly, "You stupid bitch."

Her reflection didn’t answer.

Asuka ran the faucet for a few minutes to wash down the chunks, and hopefully dispel the ugly scent that had begun to waft through the room. Then, with the taste of bile still in her mouth, she staggered towards the bed and collapsed.

_ Fucking… failure… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka rolled over and scowled at the ceiling, “Bitch.”

Without taking much consideration, she threw herself off the bed and made her way out. She reached the hallway before she realized that she’d apparently slept in her shoes.

Whatever. Not like it mattered.

Kousuke and Saki were standing in front of the restaurant as Asuka approached it. Both of them looked significantly more tired than usual.

Saki smiled, “Good morning, Asuka-chan! How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse,” she said, trying to avoid looking her in the eye.

“Ah, I see,” Saki said gently, “If you ever need to talk, let me know! I’m always willing to listen.”

Asuka stifled a yawn, “I- Sure. Why are we standing here?”

Kousuke said, “Monokuma hasn’t opened the restaurant doors yet. There’s nothing we can do until then.”

“Upupupu! Haven’t you heard the saying, ‘ask and ye shall receive’?”

Asuka spun around, already scowling, “What the fuck do you want?”

Monokuma feigned shock, “Now, now! No need to be so harsh on your lovely headmaster. I’m just here to unlock the restaurant doors. Unless you’d  _ rather _ starve yourselves.”

Asuka clenched her first.

_ Piece of shit. _

Saki sighed, “Will you please open the door?”

Monokuma grinned, “Now see here! This is the kind of respect I deserve and fully appreciate. Shazibby!”

Kousuke blinked, “What was that for?”

“Unbelievable,” Monokuma scoffed, “ _ That _ was unlocking everything, Clipboard! Kids these days…”

Kousuke crossed his arms. The offending accessory wasn’t present, but he seemed ruffled just the same.

Saki grit her teeth, “Thank you, Monokuma.”

The bear giggled, “You’re very welcome! Upupupu!”

Asuka rolled her eyes and pushed one of the doors open, “Let’s get this over this.”

Her throat still felt sore.

Kousuke and Saki exchanged a nod and stepped inside. Asuka followed them to the centre table and slumped down. 

_ How many days now…? _

Kousuke said, “Ah, remind me to give an announcement once everyone arrives.”

Asuka leaned forward to see him past Saki, “About what?”

“Nothing important,” he clarified, “Just something regarding our personal safety and health.”

Asuka returned to her previous position, remembering the survey he had brought up the day prior, “Gotcha.”

She watched as people filtered into the restaurant, admittedly at a slower pace than usual. From the bags that hung under everyone’s eyes, nobody had slept particularly well.

“Not everyone’s arrived,” Kousuke remarked, as Hikari and Ayano pushed steaming carts out of the kitchen, “I wonder what’s going on?”

“Who are we missing?” Saki questioned.

Asuka took a cursory glance around, “I don’t see Ayugai or Asari.”

Kousuke said, “I saw Ayugai-kun come in, but not Asari-kun. I wonder what’s keeping him…”

Asuka felt a pit forming in her stomach, “I wonder…”

The cart came to a stop at their table. Asuka leaned forward on the table.

Hikari gave the three of them a bright smile, “G-Good morning, everyone! I-I’ve prepared omelettes for everyone to e-eat today.”

Saki replied, “Thank you so much, Hikari-chan! They smell lovely.”

Asuka nodded, then snapped her fingers, “Oh, Matsumoto!”

Hikari looked up, her gloved hand frozen in midst of handing Kousuke his omelette, “What’s t-the m-matter, Ishikawa-san?”

“Is Asari in the kitchen?” she asked, tilting her head.

Hikari set down the plate she was holding, “N-No… We haven’t s-seen him at all today. Usually he comes i-in with Chiba-san, but…”

Asuka said carefully, “Ah, don’t worry about it. It’s probably nothing.”

“R-Right,” Hikari said, passing an omelette down to her.

Asuka awkwardly sliced off some of the egg and brought it to her mouth. She could hardly stand to swallow it. Still, she tried to eat, as much as it made her feel sick. No point in upsetting the people who had taken the time to make it.

More time passed, but the door to the restaurant didn’t open. Dread piled in Asuka’s gut.

Kousuke got to his feet, “Excuse me, everyone! This is very important! Have any of you seen Asari-kun at all today?”

Ayano squeaked, “A-Ah! Usually… but forgot… nerves and oversleeping, a-and… help.”

“What I think she’s saying is she usually wakes up Asari?” Hiroki closed one eye. When he got a nod from the girl, he continued, “But she overslept today and forgot.”

Ayano nodded and lowered her head, “S-Sorry… D-Didn’t mean to…”

Kousuke shook his head, “Well, we can’t proceed until he’s here. I’ll fetch him myself.”

Yumiko put up a hand, “You’re not planning on going alone, are you?”

Kousuke replied, “I hadn’t thought of that. In that case, would one of you-”

“I’ll come with you,” Kazue said, getting out of her chair.

Kousuke smiled and headed for the door with her on his heels, “Wonderful. We will be back as soon as we can.”

With that, the two left the restaurant.

Asuka awkwardly shoved more scraps of egg into her mouth. She absently swayed back and forth in her seat, poking at the plate, when a horrified screech pierced the air.

Dead silence fell over the restaurant. Asuka exchanged a glance with Saki, who had fear creeping onto her face.

“E-Everyone!” Saki called out, “S-Stay c-calm!”

Panicked discussion broke out among the tables. A few people burst into tears.

“P-Please, t-there’s no need to… to w-worry!” Saki tried to assure people.

Asuka threw herself out of her seat and ran for the door. She heard a cascade of footsteps behind her, heavy thumps that masqueraded the beating of her heart.

_ This… this can’t… _

She shoved the door open, then fell still at what awaited her in the lobby.

  
  


 

He lay on the ground, curled up in a small ball, face twisted in pain. Blood and vomit soaked his face and clothes, and covered the floor. His face had gone completely white. Blood matted his hair, which had fallen over his eyes.

  
  


 

Kousuke Kotara was dead.

  
  


 

**15 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/theories/predictions? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> ...
> 
> Also, we have a discord server, if you want to yell at me. https://discord.gg/dWwHSnm


	8. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Deadly Life)

What would you do if you discovered a corpse?

Most people have never considered this. Nor do they have much of a reason to. After all, people living normal, average lives have no reason to even speculate upon this. The people who  _ have _ thought about this often say they would be shocked, but be able to keep their composure.

But that’s hardly true. Scream… cry… faint… Reactions in that vein are far more common.

Of course, there is no way to be certain. Humans are volatile creatures.

Faced with something like that…

…

...What would  _ you _ do?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuka’s vision blurred. For what felt like eternity, she stared at Kousuke’s corpse as the world grew fuzzier.

_ What… the… fuck… _

Then, Monokuma’s sickeningly cheerful voice rung throughout the lobby.

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Itsuki choked out, “The fucking  _ what _ will begin?!”

As if he was waiting for a cue, Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, standing on the desk in front of the storage room.

Natsumi asked, “What are you forcing us into now?”

Monokuma giggled, “This is the fun part! I’ve been waiting for this ever since I brought you here!”

“You sick freak!” Masuyo cried, “What did you do to Kotara-kun?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Monokuma replied, “No, Kotara-kun was murdered by one of you, without a doubt.”

Arata said shakily, “But… we don’t  _ know _ that. You might be trying to cover your-“

Monokuma huffed, “You bastards have no faith in your lovely headmaster! Fine, I, Monokuma, solemnly swear to you all that I will never personally interfere with a murder. I’ll even make it a rule, if that will assure you.”

“Nothing about this  _ assures _ me!” Asuka yelled, finally tearing her eyes away from Kousuke, “Someone just fucking  _ died,  _ and now you’re making us play another deranged game?!”

“This was always part of the game,” Monokuma said simply, “I just… neglected to mention this part. It makes it all the more fun!”

“What are you talking about?” Shun asked. Asuka blinked and turned to see him standing on the last stair before the lobby floor, looking dumbfounded.

Minoru added, “What on earth is a class trial?”

Monokuma said, “Well, it wouldn’t be fair if we let our culprits escape after just offing a classmate! No, the rest of you get a chance to uncover their conniving plots. That’s what the class trial is.”

_...Oh god. _

“I’ll allow a brief investigation period after a body is officially discovered,” Monokuma continued, “And then, all of you will have to debate your findings. It’s a face off between the blackened and the spotless!”

Yumiko asked, “So we… have to solve Kotara-kun’s murder? What happens to the person who killed him?”

Monokuma said, “If you can uncover the one who disturbed the peace, then I will punish them and then alone. If you don’t… then everyone  _ else _ will be punished, and the culprit who deceived you all will be allowed to graduate!”

Hiroki called out, “The fuck is this punishment shit you keep bringing up? What’re we gonna do, sing soprano for you and cut your nails?”

The bear’s red eye gleamed, “Bluntly put… Execution.”

“E-Execution?!” Ayano blanched, “Y-Y-You’ll… bad! Bad bear…!”

Monokuma cackled, “You don’t know the half of it, Seaweed! But you’re correct… I am a  _ very _ bad bear.”

Hachirou pushed his glasses up, “You are truly an insidious  _ bæst.  _ How long do you intend to drag out this suffering?”

“I’m only just getting started,” Monokuma promised, “But I’ve wasted enough time talking! If each of you would care to glance at your E-Handbooks, you’ll notice one last present from me.”

“Present?” Kazue croaked.

“Most of you don’t have any experience with corpses,” Monokuma said, “So after each murder, I’ll give all of you a Monokuma File… It’s a little summary of what’s what with the body!”

Asuka reached into her vest pocket for the small device. In truth, she’d forgotten that she was even carrying it. Sure enough, there was a new tab on it. Her heart skipped as she tapped on it.

**Monokuma File #1**

Well, he hadn’t been lying about that part, at least.

“Good luck!” Monokuma sang, before jumping behind the desk and presumably vanishing into thin air again.

“Um, everyone!” Saki exclaimed, making her way to the front of the crowd, “Before w-we get too… involved in this, I think we should appoint someone to… look after Kousuke-chan.”

“Why?” Masuyo asked.

Kenta bit his lip, “Because otherwise, the culprit would be able to destroy any evidence they liked.”

“Exactly,” Saki said, “Would anyone like to-”

Kazue said, “I can do it.”

Itsuki said, “It can’t just be you. Someone with a monopoly on the crime scene is just as dangerous as leaving it unguarded.”

“Then why don’t you join her?” Arata questioned.

Itsuki snapped, “Don’t you fucking tell me what to-“

“P-Please don’t fight!” Hikari cried, pushing her way out of the crowd, “Kotara-san wouldn’t want this! H-He’d want us to all work together.”

“She’s right… We shouldn’t disrespect him by fighting,” Yumiko said softly.

Hikari nodded, “Yes, e-exactly. I can s-stay with Kanagaki-san. I don’t m-mind.”

“Thank you. Okay, let’s all work together… for Kousuke-chan’s sake,” Saki said, tears gleaming in her eyes.

_ I have to find out who killed him… I’m not going to die so easily! _

Asuka looked back down at the Monokuma File, as the sound of footsteps echoed around her. The first thing that came up was a diagram of his corpse, followed by a chunk of text.

**Victim: Kousuke Kotara, SHSL Emergency Planner**

**Time of Death: approximately 9:20AM.**

**The body was found in the lobby, just outside the restaurant. Cause of death is cardiac arrest. The body shows signs of asphyxia. There are signs that the victim was hit in the back of the head once with a blunt object. The only other external damage is severe bruising around the stomach.**

Her throat felt tight upon reading it. 

_ Kotara… What happened? You just walked out the door… _

The other thing that caught her attention was the ‘Rules’ tab of the handbook, which had a small blue dot on it. Asuka tapped it.

**Rule 7: When three or more spotless students discover a corpse for the first time, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.**

**Rule 8: Once a corpse is discovered, as indicated by the aforementioned announcement, a class trial will begin shortly after. All surviving students must attend.**

**Rule 9: If the blackened culprit is exposed during the trial, only they will be executed.**

**Rule 10: If the blackened culprit is not exposed during the trial, all remaining students will be executed, and the culprit will graduate.**

**Rule 11: Monokuma will never personally interfere with a murder.**

**Rule 12: Additional regulations may be added if necessary.**

_ I guess this is good for reference…  _

Asuka looked back up, shoving her handbook back in her pocket. Kazue was crouched next to the body, one hand awkwardly touching his shoulder. Hikari stood a little bit further away, her shoes barely brushing the expanse of bloody vomit on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Asuka asked, raising her eyebrow at the sharpshooter.

Kazue didn’t look up, “I’m no medical examiner, but I doubt anyone else has much… experience looking at corpses. I want to see if this ‘Monokuma File’ is truthful.”

“Ah,” Asuka took a step back, “Good luck with that. Can I ask you a couple things when you’re finished?”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Kazue said, grimacing slightly.

Hikari asked, “D-Do you need help?”

Kazue shook her head, “I’ve dealt with worse. It’s merely… unhygienic.”

Asuka wandered over towards the smaller girl, “Matsumoto? Can I ask a couple things?”

“O-Of course,” Hikari responded, looking up, “What i-is it?”

Asuka frowned, “Are you okay? You don’t look too well.”

Hikari tugged her hat down, “I’m hemophobic. I’ll b-be okay, I promise.”

“Why volunteer to be on guard, then?” Asuka asked.

Hikari said, “I w-wanted to avoid a fight… a-and I didn’t think I’d b-be very useful, otherwise.”

_ Well now I feel bad for asking. _

“What d-did you want to know?” Hikari tilted her head.

Asuka said, “Did you notice anything… out of the ordinary this morning? Like while making breakfast?”

She shrugged, “N-Not really? When I got t-to the kitchen, Ayugai-san was already there, d-digging through the fridge. Chiba-san arrived right a-after I did.”

“Did you pay any attention to Kotara?” Asuka asked.

Hikari shook her head, “I d-didn’t have a reason to.”

_ That’s true…  _

“Thanks,” Asuka said, “I appreciate your help.”

Hikari smiled, “Y-You’re welcome!”

_ Even if it wasn’t very useful… I don’t want to make her cry. _

“Ishikawa,” Kazue’s voice broke in, “I’m done for the time being, if you still have questions for me.”

_ Why would I stop having them?! _

Asuka made her way back to where she was crouching, “So, how does what the bear said hold up?”

Kazue stood up, “I hate to admit it, but I don’t see any discrepancies.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Asuka replied, “So we can trust this weird file?”

Kazue frowned, “I don’t like the idea of believing what our captor says. There’s no telling what he might try to pull.”

_ I guess… _

“Did you see anything else helpful?” Asuka asked.

“Well, the blood around his head wound is completely dry, whereas the rest is-” Kazue looked down at her stained boots- “rather fresh.”

Asuka screwed up her nose, “No fucking kidding. Uh, hey. Can I ask about what happened when…”

Kazue sighed, “I knew this was coming. What I saw when Kotara died, correct?”

“Yeah,” Asuka said.

Kazue gripped her wrist, “We exited the restaurant, and I made the notion to go to Asari’s room. Kotara agreed, but before we even reached the stairs, he said he felt sick.”

Asuka nodded, “Then what?”

“He was rubbing his forehead and hyperventilating,” Kazue continued, “when he suddenly doubled over and began vomiting. Blood came up, and he started to stagger… Then fell to the floor.”

_ Kotara… _

“I tried to take his pulse, and found nothing. That’s when Asari and I screamed,” she finished.

Asuka frowned, “Asari?”

Kazue said, “I didn’t notice him until that point, but he was standing on the stairs when Kotara fell.”

Asuka glanced at the stairs. Shun was still sitting there, looking around. She murmured, “I’ll… have to ask him about what happened too.”

“Have fun with that,” Kazue said.

Asuka nodded and headed for the smaller boy. Before she could get too far, however, she turned around and examined the scene as a whole.

Her eyes watered treacherously as she stared at Kousuke again, lying in vomit and bright red blood.

_...Bright red? _

Asuka frowned and bit her lip. The strange colour aside, she couldn’t help but feel that something important was missing from the scene, though she had no idea what.

With that thought weighing on her mind, Asuka turned her attention back to Shun. He was exchanging hand gestures with Ayano, who was sitting a couple stairs higher, again.

“Oi, you two,” Asuka said, cocking her head, “I’ve got some questions.”

Shun turned to face her, “Ah… Okay. What is it?”

_ The hell do you think?! _

“Where were you this morning?” Asuka asked, trying to keep her voice level, “You were at least half an hour late.”

Shun fiddled with his hoodie drawstring, “I slept in. I have… problems waking up in the morning. Usually Chiba-san makes sure I’m up, but…”

“Sorry,” Ayano said softly, gripping her ponytail, “D-Didn’t mean to…”

Shun looked up at her, gesturing as he spoke, “Don’t apologize. I’m not mad at you.”

Ayano blinked, then smiled weakly.

Asuka coughed, “Uh, anyways. Kanagaki told me she saw you around the time Kotara… died. Did you see what happened?”

Shun shrugged, “Kind of? I came down the stairs just in time to see Kotara-san fall into his own vomit.”

“Nothing before that?” Asuka questioned.

_ Maybe… an attack? _

He shook his head, “No. B-But after he fell… Kanagaki-san grabbed his wrist. Right after that was when we both screamed. Does that help?”

_ Not really. _

Asuka nodded, “I think it might. What about you, Chiba? See anything useful?”

Ayano froze, a deer in the headlights look in her eyes, “U-Uh… Kotara-kun… lobby. But n-night…”

“What?” Asuka frowned.

Ayano glanced at Shun and made a few rapid gestures with her hands.

Shun said, “She’s saying she saw Kotara-san in the lobby last night, after nighttime officially began.”

_ How can you… never mind. _

“And he- really?” Shun tilted his head, apparently waiting for clarification, “And he was writing something on his clipboard, while standing near the garden.”

Ayano nodded, “Was strange… But didn’t... see m-m-me.”

_ Huh. I wonder what all that was about. _

“Thanks for talking to me,” Asuka said, “I might be back later, though.”

“We’ll try not to go far,” Shun said.

Ayano waved her hand without saying anything more.

Asuka nodded and took a few steps away from them, resting near the elevator that lay under the balcony. She tilted her head and flicked her earring, frowning to herself.

_ What the hell should I do now? _

A noise from behind her caught her attention, and she turned, only to almost be hit by an opening door. Itsuki stumbled out of it, scowling as per usual.

“Christ!” she yelped, taking a step back, “Hey, Yamasaki, watch what you’re doing!”

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, “Watch where you’re standing.”

“You could have knocked me out!” Asuka protested.

Itsuki replied, “Don’t stand right in front of doors, then.”

_ Prick. _

Asuka scrutinized him for a moment, “Why is your hair wet?”

Itsuki grumbled, “I was washing my face. Why the fuck do you care?”

Asuka glanced at the room he had just come out of. Sure enough, it was marked with ‘bathroom.’ She rolled her eyes, “I’m just trying to cover all I can. Did you see anything important recently? That might help?”

“No,” Itsuki said, “Did you?”

“I-” Asuka blinked, “What?”

“Well, it’s not fair if you’re the only one getting interrogated,” Itsuki said, raising an eyebrow, “Or do you have something to hide?”

Asuka crossed her arms, “What would I be hiding? I’m trying to avoid  _ dying, _ dipshit.”

Itsuki said, “Well, maybe you’re Kotara’s killer. In that case, you have everything to gain by keeping secrets.”

Asuka lowered her voice, staring him right in the eyes, “I’m not a murderer.”

Itsuki looked down at her arms, then met her steely gaze with a glower of his own, “Could’ve fooled me.”

With that, he stomped off towards where Kousuke’s body lay.

Asuka stood still for a moment, an odd chill running down her spine.

_ What the hell was all that about?! _

“I need to get out of here,” she murmured.

Asuka headed towards the restaurant, as that was the place everyone had been gathered prior to the incident.

Her stomach twisted as she made her way to the door. It almost felt as if Kousuke had been gone for much longer than half an hour.

Almost as if he had never been alive in the first place.

Asuka closed her eyes as she walked by him and pushed her way inside.

Hiroki was lying on the floor, making motions akin to that of creating a snow angel. Asuka stared blankly for a moment, all other thoughts gone from her head.

“...What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

Hiroki instantly sprung to his feet, “Investigating! Obviously. What else would I be doing?”

Asuka sighed, “I have no idea. Are you alone in here?”

“Of course not, you’re here,” Hiroki replied, “Oh, but Takishida’s poking around in the kitchen. I’m just ‘covering all the bases.’”

“Smart,” Asuka murmured, glancing around. The room seemed in disarray.

Hiroki grinned, “You think so? Well, it was Ta- my idea! Definitely my idea. Haha.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Okay. Can I ask you about your movements this morning?”

Hiroki shrugged, “I guess? I rolled off my bed ten minutes before the announcement to do my morning stretches. I started by doing ten lunges on each-”

“No, no, stop,” Asuka broke in, “That’s not what I meant.”

Hiroki’s expression deflated, “Oh… My bad.”

_ Guess I should make questions geared towards him more specific… _

Asuka said, “I want to know about what you saw this morning. Like, something that might relate to this whole mess.”

Hiroki scratched his neck, “Well, I was the first one to show up in the kitchen. I wasn’t paying attention to Kotara, though.”

“Anything else?” Asuka asked, trying to press him for information.

Hiroki said, “Not really. I was looking around for some inspiration when Matsumoto showed up. And we figured out that we were gonna make omelettes when Chiba walked in. Asari never arrived, so we were all pulling double duty.”

_ That matches up with everything Matsumoto told me… _

Asuka nodded to him, “Thanks for clarifying. I’m gonna check out the kitchen.”

“Have fun!” Hiroki said.

Asuka turned and took a few steps, when she heard what she assumed to be Hiroki lying back down on the floor. She shook herself and headed for the kitchen doors.

The sprinter had been true to his word - Arata was investigating the kitchen’s pantry. Asuka didn’t see a point to disturbing him and strolled through, giving the room a cursory glance.

As she approached the sink, her gaze was caught by the clear compost bin next to it. Asuka stopped and lifted the lid. It was empty, save for the banana peels she had deposited the day before, and a couple five segmented leaves in a spiral arrangement.

_ What the hell? _

_ … _

_...Where’s my sketchbook when I need it? _

“Hey, Takishida!” Asuka called over her shoulder, “Do you have a pen or something?”

There was a loud sound, as if he’d bumped his head on something, “Eaugh! Ishikawa-san! How long have you been standing there?”

Asuka turned to see him rubbing his head and said, “I just got here. Do you have a pen or not?”

Arata dug into his breast pocket, then chucked a pen at her. Asuka only barely managed to catch it in mid air, nearly throwing it to the floor.

_ Nice going, idiot. _

She turned back around and quickly scrawled one onto the palm of her hand. When she finished, she looked back up and asked, “Have you seen anything that might be helpful?”

Arata nodded, “Actually, yes! Come here.”

_ Finally! _

Asuka hurried over to where he was standing, careful not to close her fist and smudge the ink, “What?”

Arata pointed at a piece of paper that was tacked to the refrigerator door, “It looks like a list that details the dietary requirements of everyone here.”

“Right, I remember Asari talking about it,” Asuka said, taking a look at it, “Thank you.”

_ Maybe it’s not as groundbreaking as I thought... _

“See!” Arata exclaimed, “I  _ can _ be useful!”

Asuka quirked a brow at him, “I never said that you weren’t.”

_...Did I? _

Arata traced a scar that ran along his jawline with his thumb, “A-Ah. Yeah. You didn’t.”

Asuka turned back to look at the list on the fridge. It wasn’t particularly long.

_ Kanagaki - peanut allergy _

_ Yamasaki - vegetarian _

At the bottom of the page was a doodle of the sun. Asuka frowned. Even though Shun had been informed of both her and Kousuke’s allergies, neither made an appearance on the list.

Nervously, she looked down at the leaf she had drawn on her hand, and gulped.

_ Basil... _

“Did you see… anything else?” Asuka asked, trying to keep her head.

Arata thought for a moment, “I did see Uchiyama-san in here earlier. But she didn’t stay long, and I don’t think she saw me. Or she was ignoring me.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I see… Thanks, Takishida. That’s a big help.”

_ What was she doing in here? _

Arata shrugged, “Glad I could be of service. Can I have my pen back?”

Asuka blinked, not realizing that she was still holding it, “Uh, yeah. Here.”

He tucked it back into his pocket and offered a slightly strained smile.

Asuka nodded once to him before heading for the door again.

_ Weird guy… _

She didn’t spare Hiroki a glance as she left the restaurant, but he didn’t seem to be paying attention to her anyways. Back in the lobby, right in the stench of blood again, Asuka bit on her lip. Where hadn’t she checked?

Her gaze caught on the slightly open door to the garden. 

_ Didn’t Chiba see Kotara around there last night? Maybe I should look… just in case. _

With that on her mind, Asuka slipped inside. For a moment, the essence and fresh feeling caught her off guard, and she quickly shook herself.

“Focus,” she grumbled, looking at the stony ground to avoid distraction.

She didn’t even have to take a step before she noticed the first problem. Near the wall, right next to the door, the rocks had been stained a dark colour. Asuka kneeled down and frowned.

The substance was completely dry, but she didn’t need to look long to conform. It was undoubtedly dried blood. She’d seen enough of it in her life to know.

_ What the hell is this doing in here, though? _

“-don’t cry!”

Asuka looked up, the loud voice alerting her. She hadn’t even realized there were other people investigating the garden, but she supposed that the open door should have clued her in.

Several steps closer revealed that the people talking were Saki and Yumiko. The dark haired girl had her head lowered. Asuka crept through the patch of purple flowers around the base of the tree, grateful that the thick trunk shielded her from view.

“But it’s my fault that he died,” Saki said, sniffling, “I… I should have done something.”

Yumiko replied, “What were you supposed to do, become psychic?”

Saki mumbled, “I… I don’t know, but-”

“Hey!” Yumiko said, grabbing Saki’s wrist, “It’s gonna be okay! I promise.”

“...I hope that you’re right,” Saki said.

Yumiko smiled, “I know I am! I have faith.”

Saki wiped her face, “You really believe in the others that much?”

“Of course not,” Yumiko replied, “I believe in  _ you. _ That’ll be enough for me. It always has been.”

Saki coughed a couple times, “T-Thanks, Yumi-chan.”

Asuka took a step back, suddenly aware that that was a conversation she shouldn’t be listening to. She gripped the tree trunk with her nails, looking at the dirt below as a distraction.

A strange colour amongst the green and brown melange stuck out. Asuka reached down between the spiraling leaves and picked up a small scrap of paper.

Pencil smudges made whatever was originally written nigh illegible, save for a few fierce scrawls of katakana.

_ Uchiyama. _

Asuka frowned. She flipped the paper over, but there was nothing else written on it.

_...What the hell did she do? _

She tucked into her pocket, biting on the inside of her lip, as Yumiko’s voice grew loud again.

“-saying is the dried blood didn’t come out of nowhere.”

“But what does it  _ mean?”  _ Saki asked.

Yumiko replied, “I don’t know! I’m not a detective or anything.”

Asuka stepped out from behind the tree, “Did you just say ‘dried blood?’”

Yumiko jumped, “Have you been in here this whole time?!”

Asuka snuck a glance at Saki. Her eyes were fairly red. She gulped and said, “No, I literally just showed up. You saw the blood too?”

Yumiko nodded, “Yeah, over by the far flowerbed.”

Asuka looked over her shoulder, “I was talking about the patch near the door.”

“What the hell?” Yumiko furrowed her brow and jogged over to where Asuka had indicated.

Asuka stepped out of the dirt patch and approached Saki, “You doing okay?”

Saki nodded, not wanting to meet her eyes, “I will be… when we find Kousuke-chan’s killer.”

_ Easier said than done. _

“Yeah,” Asuka said weakly, “Hey… did you see anything that you think might help? At all?”

Saki shrugged, “The same as you, I’d gather.”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Just for the record.”

Saki crossed her arms in thought, “Maybe it was just my imagination, but didn’t Kousuke-chan seem disoriented earlier? And I can only wonder about the announcement he wanted to give…”

Asuka nodded in response. While she figured it had to do with the survey he’d apparently been conducting, a gnawing feeling in her stomach told her that that wasn’t the case.

“Holy fuck, you’re right,” Yumiko said, interrupting her thoughts, “But that makes even less sense! Two patches of blood?”

Asuka walked past the two of them, catching sight of the other area of blood. The two blotches were about the same size, but the distance between them was at least fifty feet.

“D’you think it’s a coincidence?” Yumiko asked, bouncing on her heels.

Asuka put her hands in her pockets, “I’m not sure.”

_ What on earth happened here… and why? _

Changing her train of thought, she asked, “Hey, Tsutaya. Did you see anything today that might be useful?”

“Today? No,” Yumiko responded, “But last night, I  _ did _ catch Kotara-kun loitering in the lobby, after that bear’s weird announcement.”

Asuka furrowed her brow, “Huh. That’s odd…”

_ But it’s the same thing that Chiba told me. Guess she was telling the truth, even if I don’t have a clue what it means. _

“Thanks for helping,” Asuka said, looking back towards the door.

Saki said, “I just want justice… Whatever it takes.”

_...Whatever it takes? _

“We’ll probably still be here if you need us later,” Saki added, when she didn’t respond.

Asuka took that as her cue to leave, “Gotcha. Later, then.”

_ I don’t feel that much closer to uncovering what happened… I’ve got to keep looking. I don’t want to die just yet. _

Asuka left the garden with even more questions on her mind than before. She stared up at the balcony, before snapping her fingers. She hadn’t even considered going upstairs, but the most crucial evidence could be hidden there.

_ If I can get into Kotara’s room… _

She hurried up the right hand staircase, not even stopping as her heart pumped dangerously fast. Kousuke’s room was second to her right, according to the nameplate.

The problem would be getting inside, she realized. Sure, she could call on Monokuma and beg for him to let her investigate, but Asuka still had a little bit of pride left, if not a lot. The other option was to break the door down, but that could very well count as destruction of property, and get her killed.

She put her hand on the doorknob, only to discover it was already open.

_...Oh. Well, fuck me for overthinking everything. _

Asuka pushed into Kousuke’s room to see that Kenta and Natsumi had the same idea as her. The former was rooting through the room’s small closet, while the latter was kneeling on the floor near the far side of the bed.

Kenta looked up as the door hinge creaked, “Hey, Ishikawa-kun! Did you come to look here too?”

_ What the hell do you think? _

“Yeah,” she said, peering into the room, “Have you found anything so far?”

Kenta got to his feet, “I don’t know how useful it is, but yeah. Apparently Kotara-kun keeps- uh, kept, like three clipboards in his closet.”

Asuka frowned, “What?”

Kenta shrugged and gestured to the closet, “See for yourself.”

Asuka walked over to where he was standing. Sure enough, below the hanging clothes, were three clipboards.

_ Why- Wait! _

She snapped her fingers, “That’s what was missing.”

Kenta blinked, “Huh?”

“Earlier this morning,” Asuka clarified, “He didn’t bring his clipboard to breakfast, even though he normally carried it everywhere.”

_ I didn’t see it at the crime scene either… If he had extras, why not… _

Kenta frowned, “That’s bizarre.”

Asuka flicked her earring, “No kidding... Hey, Hasekura? Have you seen anything at all that might help?”

Kenta shook his head, “Don’t think so. But I mean, I’m not really the sharpest, so I’ll… think on it.”

_ Better than nothing, I guess. _

Asuka nodded to him and crossed to the far side of the room. Natsumi was still sitting on the ground, lifting up the mattress on the bed ever so slightly.

“Find anything of note?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi dropped the mattress, “No. But I haven’t finished checking the whole room yet.”

Asuka nodded, then snuck a glance at Kenta and lowered her voice, “Why were you in the kitchen earlier?”

Natsumi said, “I don’t have a reason to go in there.”

“Takishida literally saw you,” Asuka replied, raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi smiled, “He must be mistaken. I’m about the same height and build as Tsutaya-san, though. Maybe he saw her and thought it was me? I think he needs to wear his glasses more often…”

Asuka said, “Uchiyama. It’s not hard to answer a fucking question.”

“I am answering,” Natsumi replied, “Why on earth would I be in the kitchen? Give me a reason.”

Asuka sighed, “Fine, be difficult.”

Natsumi batted her eyelashes and smiled.

_ I don’t know why I bothered… _

Her hand brushed the slip of paper in her pocket. For a moment, she considered presenting it, but the gnawing feeling in her stomach stopped her.

_ Better to wait until I’m certain about it means before I press her. _

With that decision made, Asuka turned her head. There was a metal wastebasket in the corner of the room that seemed to be going unnoticed.

Carefully, she kneeled down next to it and looked inside. What looked to be long strips of fabric lay crumpled inside.

Asuka reached her hand inside. Touching the strips confirmed that they were bandages. Lifting them out of the bin had her realize they were stained with blood.

“W-What the fuck?!” Asuka exclaimed.

Both Natsumi and Kenta turned their attention to her. Asuka continued, “Did either of you notice these already?!”

Kenta shook his head, “I had no idea… Is that blood?”

Asuka nodded, “I’m sure. But why the hell does Kotara have blood stained bandages in his room?”

_...Did. Past tense. _

“Maybe somebody got hurt,” Natsumi said, “Is the blood dry?”

“I don’t know?” Asuka replied, “Do you really think I want to touch someone else’s blood?”

Natsumi looked at Kenta. When he shook his head, she sighed and crouched next to Asuka, and took the bandages from her hand.

“That’s gross,” Asuka said.

“I can’t afford to be squeamish at a time like this,” Natsumi responded, brushing a strand of hair off her shoulder, “It’s dry.”

Kenta said, “Really?”

Natsumi moved her fingers to touch some of the darker blotches, “Okay, not all of it. It’s still a  _ little _ wet here, but it’s at least a few hours old.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “And you know this how?”

“Comes with the territory,” Natsumi said, dropping the bandages back in the basket and standing up.

_ The territory of being a liar? _

_ … _

_ I should get out of here. I still haven’t searched all the rooms in this damn place… _

Without acknowledging either of the people still in the room, Asuka got to her feet and hurried out of Kousuke’s room. It wasn’t long before she had essentially thrown herself down the stairs and landed in the lobby again.

There were two rooms left on the ground floor that she had neglected to investigate. Asuka drifted towards the storage room first, as it was closer.

The cool lighting of the room brought a shiver throughout her body. Asuka looked all around, her eyes falling on Minoru, who was sitting on a crate and holding a coil of rope in his hands.

She took a step towards him, only to trip over a cardboard box that she hadn’t seen prior, and fell flat on her face.

“Fuck,” she mumbled into the floor.

Minoru looked up, “Are you okay?”

Asuka stood up, brushing dirt off herself, “What does it look like?”

_ Why didn’t I see that?! _

“Sorry,” Minoru said quietly, “I didn’t really know what else to say.”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Whatever.”

She glanced at the precariously stacked cardboard boxes next to the door. It seemed like it was one wrong touch away from collapsing.

_ I don’t remember that clusterfuck being so dangerous before… Maybe I should check it out. _

Asuka sifted through the pile, careful not to disturb the foundations. A couple boxes fell off as she looked, one barely missing her head.

As she moved to avoid being struck by another falling box, Asuka’s hip nudged a box that felt heavier than it reasonably should have. Upon opening it, she realized why.

It was broken almost clean in half, and the wooden part was stained with blood, but there was no doubt that Kousuke’s missing clipboard was hidden inside.

“But why the hell…” Asuka murmured, furrowing her brow.

_ Kotara… What happened to you? _

She snuck a look at Minoru. He wasn’t paying any attention to her, still staring blankly at the rope.

Asuka turned back to the box. The sole paper on the clipboard had been ripped. Quietly, she lifted it from the box and tucked it inside her vest. It didn’t fit very well, but it was the only way she could hide it.

_ I can’t risk anyone noticing that I have this, but it could be crucial evidence... _

She crossed to where Minoru was still sitting and tilted her head, “Hey, you.”

“H-Hi,” Minoru said, “What is it?”

Asuka began, “Have you seen anything at all that-”

“That might help solve this? No,” Minoru broke in, “Sorry. I’m pretty useless.”

Asuka frowned, “That’s not…”

_ Actually, it might be true. But I shouldn’t say that. Probably. _

Minoru shrugged, “I came in here to find a clue and found this rope instead. Not the most groundbreaking progress.”

_ The fuck do you want me to tell you? _

“Who would want to kill Kotara-kun?” Minoru whispered.

_ If I knew, I wouldn’t be standing here listening to you. _

Asuka muttered, “That’s the question.”

Minoru ran a hand through his hair, “I just don’t understand. Taking the life of another person… the thought of it makes me sick.”

“You and me both, dude,” Asuka said, closing her eyes for a moment.

_ This conversation is a waste of time. _

“I need to keep moving,” Asuka turned around, going for the door, “Bye.”

Minoru waved absently, “Good luck, Ishikawa-san.”

_ At this rate, I’ll need it. _

The only room on the first floor of the lobby that Asuka hadn’t touched was the lounge. She pushed the heavy door open to find Hachirou and Masuyo, the only two people she’d yet to speak with, inside.

“-and I think that you’re an idiot,” Masuyo said, folding her arms, “So maybe think about not talking.”

Hachirou responded, “You’re being illogical, frankly.”

Masuyo stuck out her tongue, “You’re afraid of the truth!”

_ What the fuck? _

“What are you doing?” Asuka asked, staring at the pair.

Masuyo’s head whipped towards her, “Ishikawa-chan! Tell Ikeda-kun that he’s an idiot!”

Asuka blinked, “I- What? Sure, but why?”

“Okawa is refusing to listen to reason,” Hachirou said testily.

Masuyo said, “Hey, I figured out who the killer is! All you’ve done is creepily follow me around!”

Asuka held up her hand, “Wait, hold on a second. You know who the killer is?!”

Masuyo snorted, “Duh. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together can tell who did it.”

Asuka stared at her, “Maybe you could elaborate?”

“No way!” Masuyo said, “I’m not letting you take credit for my brilliant deductions that’ll save everyone.”

Hachirou sighed, “She believes that Kanagaki is the culprit.”

Masuyo scowled, “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, huh?”

Asuka rubbed her temple, “I’ll admit that Kanagaki is suspicious.”

“See! I’m right!” Masuyo said triumphantly, “Now we just have to make sure she hangs for what she did to Kotara-kun.”

_ A firing squad would be more appropriate- Oh my god! Don’t think that! What the fuck?! _

Hachirou pushed up his glasses, “The two of them weren’t even gone for two minutes. At this point, I don’t think the matter is  _ gravé dans le marbre q _ uite yet.”

“Nobody knows what you just said,” Asuka muttered.

_ Still, not even two minutes? How did the culprit manage to off him in such a narrow timeframe? _

_ … _

_ I’ll have to keep looking for- _

A buzzer sounded above their heads. Then, Monokuma’s shrill voice echoed through the room.

“I'm getting bored. Let's start the class trial, everyone! I'd like everyone to head outside, and go to the staircase in the centre of the hill!”

“No!” Asuka exclaimed.

_ I still haven’t figured out who the culprit is! _

Masuyo said, “We don’t have a staircase on that hill.”

“Perhaps it’s a metaphor,” Hachirou supplied, “Either way, we shouldn’t stay here. The rules state that all of us must attend his trial.”

Masuyo muttered something under her breath as Asuka left the room. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest again

Hot sunlight beat down on her skin as she got outside, the door banging shut behind her. Asuka didn’t get more than a couple steps before an annoyed sneer got her attention.

“Don’t slam that door shut, Ishikawa,” Itsuki grumbled as he came out of the hotel, “It echoes, and it’s annoying.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Itsuki pushed past her, “It better not give me a migraine.”

_ I’m sorry?! _

Asuka shook her head and made her way down the hill. Near the centre, a large hole had opened up in the ground. Asuka peered into it, to see a spiral staircase that went down into the darkness.

_ Guess that bear wasn’t lying about this. _

She took her first step onto the stairs. The step wobbled a bit, but stayed put. Satisfied that it would hold her weight, Asuka continued down the stairs. It got darker as she got deeper, the only light being the sunlight that came through the entrance. There was no handrail either, forcing her to keep one hand on the wall.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a flaming torch, and a set of golden doors. A few people had already arrived, but none of them acknowledged her. Asuka could hardly blame them.

More and more people came down the stairs, filling the tiny room. Asuka shifted away from them, but there wasn’t enough space.

Just then, the doors opened, revealing a particularly large elevator. Asuka darted inside, and the rest of the class followed. She took a spot in the back corner of the elevator, so she could keep an eye on everyone else in the elevator.

Every single person had a nervous expression on their face as they entered. Asuka bit on her lip, reminding herself that Kousuke’s killer was in the same square box as her.

“Is that everyone?” Saki called out from the front of the elevator.

Asuka’s quick headcount revealed fifteen, which was unfortunately the right number.

“Upupupu!” Monokuma sang over the loudspeakers, “Congratulations, bastards! Those of you lucky enough to still have a pulse are about to witness the glory that is the class trial! I hope you appreciate its beauty, because this could be the only time some of you ever see it!”

Asuka gripped the handrails tight.

The elevator doors closed and she closed her eyes.

_ Kousuke Kotara… Sure, you were a bit stiff and overbearing, but you gave a shit about all of us, even though we didn’t deserve it. I’m going to find out who killed you… _

The elevator plummeted without warning.

_...I’m not going to die here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gravé dans le marbre - "set in stone" (french)
> 
> So, who do you think the culprit is? Theories are more than welcome!


	9. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Class Trial Part One)

The elevator dropped for what felt like forever.

Asuka dug her nails into the handrails, surveying the others. Nobody was even trying to make conversation, letting the ugly whirring sounds above them fill the air.

_It’s going to be okay. I’m not going to die here._

Asuka repeated the lines to herself ad nauseum, until the creaking ceased, and the doors slid open with a ‘ding.’ For a moment, nobody moved.

Hachirou broke the silence first, “We can’t merely stand here. Come on.”

“You first,” Arata replied.

Hachirou muttered something under his breath, but instead stepped out of the elevator. With nothing else holding them back, everyone began filtering out.

Asuka lingered for only a moment, feeling her heart pounding again. She didn’t know what pushed her out, a vague semblance of determination, or the fear of being left behind in the unstable box, but she followed after the crowd.

The room was completely circular. Four white pillars were holding up the roof, a stained glass ceiling that shone green, purple, and yellow dapples across the room.

Directly across from the elevator was a regal throne that Monokuma had already situated himself upon. And in the centre of the room was the explanation for the term ‘class trial’; sixteen podiums arranged in a tight circle.

“Good morning, bastards! I mean, students! This is the first of hopefully _many_ class trials, so enjoy yourselves!” Monokuma declared from his place across the room.

Itsuki hissed, “What the fuck is this?”

Monokuma replied, “My court, of course. Please take your places at the stands in front of you. Each one is marked with a name, so make sure you stand in the right spot!”

A few people silently exchanged glances, before shuffling towards the podiums.

Asuka found hers close to the elevator, situated between Arata and a signpost that she couldn’t quite see the face of. As soon as she stepped into place, it rose ever so slightly off the ground, and she gripped the edge for support.

_Is this supposed to make us dizzy?_

Monokuma said, “There is a small slot on each of your podiums for your electro IDs. Make sure to insert them, because this will make any and all information you managed to scrounge up during the investigation available to you.”

Asuka frowned, but produced the small ID and placed it in the slot. Instantly, the screen on the podium lit up, displaying a list.

_‘Monokuma File #1’, ‘Kanagaki’s account’... Was this thing recording me?!_

To her left, Arata seemed to be having the same reaction as her.

“Uh, hey,” Masuyo said suddenly, “This might just be me who’s creeped out, but you guys _are_ seeing the signpost, right?”

Asuka leaned forward to get a better view of it. It was a black and white picture of Kousuke, who was staring sadly at the camera. His face had been crossed out with a bloody X.

“S-So morbid…” Ayano squeaked.

Hiroki said, “It’s fucking _weird_ is what it is. What’s the point?”

Monokuma shrugged, “Just because your friends are dead, doesn’t mean they can’t participate in the class trial! Isn’t it nice to know that no matter what, Kotara-kun will always be with you?”

Asuka rubbed her burning eyes, “You don’t know anything!”

Hikari clenched her watering can tight, “I-It’s scary…”

“Hey, this trial is to determine who murdered one of your classmates, not stand here and chatter about my choice of aesthetics!” Monokuma pounded his paw against the throne, “Let’s get moving!”

Shun raised his hand, “But what exactly do we… do? I’ve never been in a debate before.”

Monokuma sighed dramatically, “Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Here today, you are judge, jury, and executioner, as your votes determine the final results!”

He stood up on top of the throne, “If you can pick out the blackened culprit amongst you, then only they will be punished! But if you choose the wrong person… I’ll punish the remaining spotless in their place, and the culprit will be given the right to graduate!”

Masuyo crossed her arms, “I still think this is a dumb idea.”

Monokuma flopped back down, “And I still think that you should really give it a chance! The class trial is tried and true.”

“Freak,” Hiroki grumbled.

“Let’s not pay that… thing any mind. We should get started,” Arata said. His head was down, and he was typing something furious on his typewriter, which Asuka had neglected to notice before.

She frowned, “What are you doing?”

Arata said, “Creating a transcript, obviously. It’s the best way to keep track of what’s said here.”

_And it gives you an excuse to not look at Monokuma…_

Natsumi frowned, “But why are you…”

From beside her, Shun whispered, “For now, I think we should just let him do it.”

Saki clasped her hands, “Okay, everyone! We all have to work together here, no matter what!”

Minoru nodded nervously, “Y-Yeah, she’s right-”

He was cut off by a withering glare from the confidant. Minoru ducked his head.

“Let’s go!” Saki continued looking around the circle.

“But where the hell are we supposed to start in something like this?” Itsuki questioned.

Ayano said, “Beginning…?”

Hachirou nodded, “I suppose there is no other way. The rest of you received this ‘Monokuma File’ too, correct?”

Hiroki snorted, “Yeah, but I didn’t fucking read it.”

Hikari blinked, “You d-didn’t?”

“I don’t trust that bear as far as I can throw it! Which, according to the rules, is not at all!” Hiroki said, crossing his arms.

Shun mumbled, “That’s not a very smart idea.”

Saki pursed her lips, “Well, why doesn’t one of us read it out so we’re all on the same page?”

“Oh, I got it!” Yumiko called out. She tapped on her screen a few times, then cleared her throat, “Okay! ‘The victim is Kousuke Kotara.’ Obviously... ‘The time of death was approximately 9:20AM… The body was found in the lobby, just outside the restaurant.’”

Kenta said, “Well, that’s pretty clear!”

“I’m getting to the rest!” Yumiko said, “‘Cause of death is cardiac arrest. The body shows signs of asphyxia.’”

Shun shuddered, “How awful…”

“‘There are signs that the victim was hit in the head once with a blunt object, and also has severe bruising around the stomach.’ That’s it!” Yumiko finished with a grin.

“Thanks, Yumiko,” Saki said, “Okay, with this information, I think we can come up with some concrete ideas!”

Kazue nodded, “I agree. First, about the cause of death-”

Masuyo cut her off, “Oh no, I’m stopping you right now!”

“She hasn’t even said anything yet!” Asuka retorted.

“And I can’t let her!” Masuyo shouted, “She’s obviously the culprit! It shouldn’t even be a question.”

_Here it is… Okawa’s big theory._

“Well, Kanagaki-san?” Arata asked, “Would you like to defend yourself?”

Kazue twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “I… Well, I can’t say that accusation is baseless, but-”

“Um, should let… Okawa-san say… piece…” Ayano choked out, her voice getting quieter as the sentence went on.

Masuyo grinned, “Thank you!”

_I have to keep an eye on this…_

“So, Kanagaki-chan and Kotara-kun leave the restaurant together,” Masuyo began, “Then, bam! Kotara-kun kicks it.”

Kenta said, “When you put it like that, it does place her in a bad light.”

Masuyo nodded, “Exactly! She whacks him over the head, hides the weapon, then screams. Piece of cake.”

Minoru said awkwardly, “That feels too simple. It’s possible that Kanagaki-san is being framed.”

“I don’t see an avenue for one to do such a thing,” Hachirou said, glaring at the smaller boy.

Asuka said, “No, I think there’s a mistake here. Asari, back me up.”

“H-Huh?” Shun blinked, “Oh, right. There really isn’t anywhere in the lobby to hide a weapon.”

“That isn’t what I meant!” Asuka exclaimed.

Itsuki scowled, “Well, try being more clear in what you want ‘backed up’ in the future.”

Asuka glowered at him, “Stuff it!”

Natsumi cleared her throat, “I’m sure she could have stashed a blunt object easily, if it was small enough.”

“I did not-” Kazue tried to break in.

Hachirou inhaled suddenly, “No, I may be mistaken after all.”

Asuka asked, “How long did you say Kanagaki and Kotara were gone for again?”

Hachirou replied, “Certainly no longer than two minutes.”

Yumiko scoffed, “Two minutes is more than enough time!”

“But there isn’t a good place to hide a weapon in the lobby,” Minoru persisted, “Unless you’re saying that nobody managed to find it during the investigation?”

_The clipboard doesn’t look like it was stashed in a hurry. I’ll hold onto it for now._

Hikari said, “S-So Kanagaki-san is innocent!”

“Thank-” Kazue began.

Hiroki threw his arm out, “Not so fast!”

Kazue glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Saki said quickly, “What’s the matter?”

Hiroki said, “Did everyone forget about the endless fucking gorge we have outside the lobby?”

“It is a very long drop,” Kenta admitted.

“Kanagaki chucks whatever over the side, and that’s the end,” Hiroki said, “Case closed.”

_That sounds- impossible._

Asuka shook her head, “That’s wrong too. We would have known if she did that.”

“And why the fuck is that?” Itsuki shouted.

Asuka glared at him, “For the love of- you should know this better than I do!”

“Ah!” Ayano suddenly cried, “Ahh!!!”

Hikari tilted her head, “W-What is it?”

“Er…” Ayano frantically waved her hands, having lost confidence, “Big… bang…”

Arata blinked, “What does that have to do with anything?”

Shun shook his head, “No, she’s saying something about… the front door?”

Hiroki smacked his forehead, “Oh, fuck.”

“Took you long enough,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo frowned, “Mind spelling out whatever the hell you’re saying?”

Natsumi snapped her fingers, “The front door makes a very loud sound whenever it closes.”

“And it echoes throughout the hotel,” Asuka said, “Or so Yamasaki claims.”

Minoru said, “So Kanagaki-san isn’t the killer.”

Kazue sighed in relief, “Now that we’ve cleared-”

“Wait!” Masuyo called out.

Kazue stared at her, “Still?”

Masuyo said, “Kanagaki-chan didn’t need some convoluted hiding place. She could just stash a weapon on her person.”

Sweat formed on Kazue’s brow, “I’m not a- I’m not Kotara’s killer.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “There’s only one way to be _sicher.”_

Saki whispered, “A body check.”

“Is t-that really n-necessary?” Hikari teetered.

Arata said, “It might be the only way to the truth.”

Kenta and Itsuki, whose trial podiums were on either side of Kazue, exchanged glances.

“I am _not_ doing that,” Itsuki said firmly.

Kenta rubbed his neck, “Kanagaki-kun, I’m so sorry, but-”

Kazue grit her teeth and held out her arms. “Fine. Just get it over with.”

Kenta awkwardly patted her down, looking apprehensive. He seemed to be doing everything he could to be gentle. Finally, he said, “Nothing. Clean as a whistle.”

“Thank you,” Kazue said quietly.

Hikari said, “And, w-we were together during the investigation. S-She never left the crime scene, so there w-was no chance to get r-rid of any evidence.”

“Indeed,” Kazue said, “Now, if we’re done with-”

“We’re not,” Itsuki said.

Shun asked, “What else is there even to question her on?”

“I’d forgotten until Matsumoto reminded me, but Kanagaki offering to be a guard is suspicious in and of itself,” Itsuki replied.

“Are you going to say that Matsumoto is suspicious for the same reason?” Asuka frowned.

Itsuki scowled, “No! Don’t try putting words in my mouth!”

Yumiko groaned, “Spit it out, Yamasaki-kun. We don’t have all day.”

“Kanagaki had access to the perfect hiding place by being a guard,” Itsuki said.

Ayano blinked, “W-What…?”

Itsuki continued, “Kotara’s bag. It’s not large, but it could fit a blunt object inside. All Kanagaki would have to do is wait until Matsumoto wasn’t paying attention, then slip her weapon inside.”

“I…” Kazue whispered.

Saki said, “Please, just be honest with us. I’m _begging_ you.”

_We’re never going to get anywhere if we keep accusing her… Kanagaki clearly has something she’s trying to get out, but…_

_…_

_I could turn this around._

“I think we’ve reached our conclusion,” Hachirou said, “Pity, I thought she’d put up more of a fight.”

_But I’d have to…_

Arata typed quickly, “Any last words, Kanagaki-san?”

_Lie…_

“Told you so!” Masuyo yelled, “She’s guilty as sin!”

_Not like I haven’t done a lot of that lately._

Natsumi said, “So, is this the part where we vote?”

“No, not yet,” Asuka said, gripping her podium tight.

_Kanagaki, if you really are the culprit, I’ll kill you my fucking self._

“I looked inside Kotara’s bag during the investigation,” Asuka continued, “All that’s in there is a blanket and some really basic medical supplies. Definitely no blunt objects.”

Kazue furrowed her brow, “You did?”

_OH COME ON!_

Asuka grit her teeth, “You weren’t paying attention to me when I looked. The _point_ is that there wasn’t a weapon in the bag.”

Shun said, “If that’s the case, then we have no basis to keep accusing Kanagaki-san.”

“There’s gotta be something else to try, then!” Kenta said.

Natsumi said, “Assuming Ishikawa-san is telling the truth, that is.”

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the blonde, “What are you saying?”

“Oh nothing,” Natsumi smiled back, “Just making an observation.”

_She’s onto me. Fuck._

Hiroki said, “I’m still not convinced! Kanagaki was the only one with an opportunity to actually kill Kotara.”

Hachirou admitted, “I too, am reluctant to give in quite yet.”

“She’s the culprit, without a doubt,” Masuyo said.

Hikari said, “I d-don’t think she i-is…”

“Evidence… not in favour,” Ayano mumbled.

“I am not the culprit!” Kazue exclaimed.

Arata said, “Well, sure, you say that. But is it true?”

Minoru said, “It’s like I said, someone’s framing her!”

“Hold it right there, bastards!”

Almost everyone flinched as Monokuma’s voice pierced the air.

“Oh, what now?!” Asuka snapped.

Monokuma said, “Well, since there’s such a split opinion between you all, I think it’s time for a Scrum Debate!”

Kenta blinked, “A what?”

“Two teams, pitting their opinions back and forth in a neat line, until you can reach a consensus!” Monokuma rubbed his paws together, “It’s one of my favourite mini games!”

_What?_

With that, he reached behind himself and produced a large, golden key.

_...Oh god._

“If you get motion sick easily, I’d say you better close your eyes right now,” Monokuma advised, sticking the key into a small mechanism in front of him and twisting it.

“Why- AAAH!” Ayano shrieked.

The trial podiums began to shake. Asuka gripped the edge of hers, feeling a cold, clammy sickness inside as the stands rose into the air. They didn’t stop rising until everyone was a good twenty feet upwards.

_I fucking hate heights._

Monokuma said, “Okay, let’s go go go!”

Asuka swallowed and faced forwards, glaring at Masuyo, who stood directly across from her with a self-satisfied sneer.

 

[ _IS KAZUE KANAGAKI THE CULPRIT?_ ]

[ **YES: Masuyo Okawa, Hiroki Ayugai, Saki Yamura, Yumiko Tsutaya, Arata Takishida, Hachirou Ikeda, Itsuki Yamasaki, Natsumi Uchiyama, Kousuke Kotara** ]

[ **NO: Asuka Ishikawa, Kazue Kanagaki, Minoru Fujita, Hikari Matsumoto, Kenta Hasekura, Ayano Chiba, Shun Asari** ]

 

Hiroki shouted, “Kanagaki was _alone_ with Kotara when he died!”

“She wasn’t _alone_ ,” Shun said, “I was coming down the stairs at the time. I would have seen her attack him!”

Saki said, “But she could have already assaulted him by the time you looked into the _lobby_ , and tucked away her weapon.”

Minoru shook his head, “The _lobby_ doesn’t have a place to hide an object that big, especially not in such a short amount of time.”

Yumiko exclaimed, “Two minutes is enough time for her to open the _door_ and throw something over the edge of the gorge!”

“B-But the front _door_ is so loud w-when it closes,” Hikari said, “We couldn’t have missed a sound like t-that.”

Hachirou scoffed, “The weapon was obviously hidden on Kanagaki’s _person_.”

Kenta snapped, “Hey, I proved there was nothing on her _person_ that could be used to club Kotara-kun!”

Masuyo slammed her fist down, “She ditched it during the _investigation_!”

Kazue said, “Matsumoto and I were together the entire length of the _investigation._ I’m sure she would have noticed if I snuck off.”

“The mysterious weapon was hidden inside of Kotara’s _bag,”_ Itsuki replied.

Ayano squeaked, “But… Ishikawa-san s-said… not in _bag!”_

Natsumi inquired, “Is Ishikawa-san telling the _truth?”_

“Of course it’s the _truth!”_ Asuka shouted, “I have no reason to lie for a person I barely know!”

Silence fell over the rows. Arata, the only remaining member on the other team, stayed silent.

Monokuma grinned, “I see that you’ve come to a conclusion.”

Just as suddenly as they’d risen, the trial podiums sunk back into the ground.

_Eugh… I feel sick._

“What the fuck?” Hiroki said, “Takishida, why didn’t you say anything?”

Arata said, “I realized up there that all my arguments were easy to refute. From everything said so far, I think Kanagaki-san is innocent after all.”

Saki sniffled, “I’m sorry for ganging up on you like that, Kazue-chan. The evidence stacked up at the time.”

“I’m not convinced,” Yumiko muttered.

“Give it a rest,” Hachirou said firmly, “We don’t have anything else we can use against her… yet.”

“I was so sure… Now what?” Masuyo lamented.

Itsuki sneered, “Maybe you should hit us with another brilliant deduction.”

Masuyo’s sunglasses slipped from her forehead to cover her eyes as she shook her fist at him, “I don’t have anything else, fuckhead!”

Hikari waved her hand, “P-Please don’t yell! I’m sure we c-can still find the killer i-if we keep talking.”

“She’s right,” Asuka said, “Let’s not waste any more of our time. I’m sure the bear has us on a clock.”

“Upupupu,” Monokuma said, “That’s for me alone to know!”

_Piece of shit._

“I think Kanagaki-san has something she’s been trying to say since the trial began,” Minoru said, raising his hand.

Kenta nodded, “Yeah! We should hear her out.”

“Finally,” Kazue muttered. Louder, she said, “In any case… not only is the blunt force trauma not even the cause of death, it was inflicted at least several hours prior. It’s likely irrelevant.”

Shun’s jaw dropped, “Irrelevant?”

“God damn it, she’s right,” Itsuki hissed, “The blood on Kotara’s skull was dry.”

Natsumi fiddled with her braid, “So the killer has had us running in circles this whole time.”

“O-Okawa-san hasn’t done a-anything wrong!” Hikari protested.

Natsumi grinned, “I never said anything about her, but it’s interesting that you assumed as much.”

Hikari tugged on her gloves, “A-Ah…!”

Minoru tried to go back on course, “The blood was dry, so maybe we should focus on-”

“Hold it!” Yumiko called out.

Arata frowned, “Why are you screaming?”

Yumiko stuck out her tongue at him before speaking, “There were two patches of dried blood in the garden. What if it’s Kotara-kun’s?”

“I don’t know, couldn’t that have appeared at any time?” Natsumi said, “That garden isn’t exactly the pinnacle of safety, with the uneven ground.”

Asuka shook her head, “No, it has to be recent. The sprinklers go off at ten-fifteen every night, so they would have washed away any traces of blood.”

_That, and that paper with your name on it would have been destroyed…_

Hiroki frowned, “The fucking what? We have sprinklers?”

“Y-Yes?” Hikari answered, “In the garden. I’m sure Monokuma c-could confirm it.”

Monokuma responded, “The garden does indeed have a state of the art sprinkling system that waters the flowerbeds at the aforementioned time!”

Saki said, “But if the blood was already dry before the sprinklers went off, it might not wash away.”

“That’s true,” Shun said, “It could also be in a spot that the sprinklers might not reach.”

_Is that… No. No, from yesterday…_

“Not a chance,” Asuka said, “Matsumoto, weren’t you in the garden yesterday afternoon? Did you see any blood?”

Hikari said, “Y-Yes, I was there. I noticed t-that not all the plants w-were getting watered, so I’ve been doing it myself. There w-was no blood anywhere.”

Masuyo added, “I can confirm! I was in there, helping her!”

Asuka said, “So they had to have shown up last night, after ten-fifteen. The bloody bandages in Kotara’s room confirm it.”

Hachirou choked on the air, “Excuse me, the bloody _what?!”_

“Shit, I forgot about those,” Kenta said.

“B-Bloody…?” Ayano whispered.

“Yeah, we found some bandages in his trash can,” Kenta said, “Most of the blood on them was dry, but…”

Natsumi finished his thought, “But the blood in the centre of the bandages was still a bit wet.”

Asuka nodded, “So it’s reasonable that the blood in the garden belongs to Kotara, and it must have appeared last night.”

Shun’s eyes lit up, “Oh! Chiba-san, didn’t you say you saw Kotara-san last night?”

Ayano tensed, then said, “Ah… yes. Saw near… garden too.”

_And Tsutaya spotted him too. But that only raises more questions to me._

Itsuki ran a hand through his hair, “How far away were the splatters?”

“Uh… one was near the door,” Yumiko said, “and the other was way in the back, near one of the flowerbeds.”

Asuka clarified, “It had to be a good fifty foot distance.”

Itsuki’s brow furrowed, “You’re certain?”  
Yumiko nodded, “Yes?”

Minoru frantically tapped his hand on his podium, “But if the blood patches are so far apart, they might not be relevant! Maybe _one_ of them, sure, but that doesn’t make sense to me.”

Hiroki jumped up and down on his platform, waving his hand in the air, “Oh, I know, I know! Pick me!”

Kazue frowned, “What is it?”

“Obviously, there was some kind of struggle,” Hiroki said, “Kotara and his killer have a fight, there’s a chase… It would make sense for things to be a mess.”

“Pow…” Ayano said, nodding.

Kenta frowned, “I don’t know about that?”

“What reason is there to doubt him?” Arata asked.

Kenta rubbed his neck, “The thing is, with Kotara-kun’s body type and muscle mass, it would be very hard to fight with him. It would be easy for him to overpower anyone here… Except for myself, and maybe Kanagaki-kun.”

Saki bit her lip, “Maybe there wasn’t a struggle, then.”

Hiroki slammed his hand on his podium, “What the fuck?! Explain the distance between the blood patches, then!”

“It’s just that… I think the blunt force trauma is irrelevant,” Saki clarified, “Kousuke-chan’s cause of death was _cardiac arrest,_ and we haven’t covered the signs of asphyxia either.”

Kazue threw her hands in the air and looked up, “I’ve been trying to say that for the past hour!”

Masuyo waved her arm, “Uh, what’s an ‘asphyxia?’ I’ve never heard of that before.”

“You don’t know what asphyxia is?” Kenta asked.

“Murder doesn’t usually come up in volleyball, blueberry!” Masuyo snapped.

Kenta’s hand touched his hair, “B-Blueberry?”

Kazue cleared her throat, “To answer Okawa’s question, it’s when the body is deprived of oxygen, which can result in coma or death. Choking’s an example.”

“But would smack…?” Ayano trailed off.

Shun shook his head, “Head trauma shouldn’t cause that.”

Minoru confirmed, “It wouldn’t. But that’s not the focal point here!”

Arata said, “Kotara-kun was vomiting blood right before he died. It’s possible that he grew unable to breathe due to that.”

Hikari shuddered, “A-And then the cardiac arrest f-finished him.”

_Couldn’t breathe…_

“Hey,” Asuka said, “Could an allergen have caused something like that?”

Arata shrugged, “Possibly? I don’t actually know.”

Hachirou frowned, “Was Kotara allergic to something?”

“Yeah, he had a deathly allergy to basil,” Asuka said, “ I found some weird leaves in the kitchen that could be it… Maybe Kotara died from an allergic reaction.”

Dead silence fell over the room.

Asuka gripped her wrist, “Why is everyone staring at me?”

“Well… knew about,” Ayano whispered, “could be faulty…”

Hachirou said, “I believe she's trying to say that since you knew about his allergy, you've made yourself the primary suspect.”

Asuka went quiet for a moment, “...Fuck.”

Ayano nervously raised her hand, “U-Um! Ishikawa-san… could hide leaves. Kill with… no smack.”

“You could have slipped Kotara basil at any point, and kill him without dirtying your hands in a fight,” Hachirou interpreted, glancing at the small girl.

Ayano nodded, “Yes!”

“No!” Asuka yelled.

“Eep!” Ayano flinched.

Asuka shook herself, “I wasn’t the only one who knew about his allergy! He told Asari personally, and Yamura was there with us!”

Saki admitted, “That… is true.”

“On top of that, I’d have to reach across Yamura to slip basil into his food, which I’m sure someone would have noticed,” Asuka snapped.

_I also don’t even know what it looks like!_

Hiroki frowned, “Asari knew about Kotara’s allergy?”

“Y-Yes?” Shun said.

“W-Well, we have a l-list in the kitchen! It’s to keep t-track of everyone’s dietary needs,” Hikari said, “To a-avoid something terrible like this…”

Arata nodded, “Right, I remember looking at that thing.”

Asuka said, “Yeah, but Kotara’s allergy isn’t written on it. And neither are _mine_ , for that matter.”

“What?!” Yumiko exclaimed, “Then what’s the point of it?”

Minoru asked, “The two of you told Asari-kun about your allergies?”

Asuka blinked, “I thought we established that? Yes?”

Minoru looked down and tugged on his sleeves.

“Then he’s the killer,” Itsuki said, “He neglected to write down those crucial allergies because he was planning to kill one of you. Kotara was unlucky.”

Shun shook his head desperately, “No! I would never! I… I just forgot…”

Hiroki scoffed, “Likely story!”

“Forgetting about something that could kill another person?” Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

Shun hugged his arms to his chest, “I-I… I d-didn’t… I could never hurt…”

“It _can’t_ be Asari-kun,” Arata said, “Are we all forgetting that he didn’t even show up this morning?”

Hikari nodded, “R-Right. I never saw him.”

“Kotara-kun even had to go fetch him,” Minoru whispered, “Takishida-kun’s right, this is impossible.”

Yumiko gasped, her eyes going round as discs, “But do you realize what that means?!”

Asuka blinked, “No?”

_Should I?_

Hachirou lowered his head, “It means that someone else in the kitchen put basil on all the omelettes… and killed Kotara without realizing.”

“Oh no!” Saki screamed, covering her mouth.

Hiroki blanched, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Tears welled in Hikari’s eyes, “W-We…”

Itsuki crossed his arms, “The only question at this point is-”

Natsumi interrupted him, “Which one of you did it?”

Shun cried, “None of them would have killed Kotara-san!”

“But they didn’t know about the basil!” Masuyo responded.

Hachirou sighed, “It appears that this is a very tragic incident indeed.”

“No!” Ayano cried.

“No?” Minoru echoed.

Ayano squeaked, “Eek! U-Uh… no basil… in kitchen.”

_That was more coherent than her usual word salad…_

Kenta asked, “You don’t have any?”

“Right, we don’t!” Hiroki exclaimed, “Chiba was complaining the other day that there’s like, no herbs or spices in the whole place.”

“B-Because there aren’t,” Hikari said.

Asuka nodded, “I remember hearing about this too. But if there’s no basil in the kitchens…”

“The garden is quite expansive,” Natsumi said, “If there’s basil growing in there, the culprit could have easily picked some and used it to kill Kotara-kun.”

Hikari raised her hand, “A-Actually, no. Monokuma would have e-executed someone if t-they attempted that.”

Kenta blinked, “He what?!”

“That’s insane,” Itsuki said.

Hikari said, “B-But it breaks rule number five…”

Kazue frowned, “”Property destruction, intentional or not, is prohibited.’ I don’t see the connection?”

“Oh, shit, I remember being there for that!” Yumiko said, “Matsumoto-san wanted to uproot some of the plants, but Monokuma said he’d kill her, cause she was ‘damaging’ the garden.”

“S-So the culprit… couldn’t have done anything o-of the sort,” Hikari finished.

Monokuma shouted, “You’ve got that wrong!”

“Gah!” Asuka cried.

Shun moaned, “What _now?”_

“I don’t appreciate the twisting of my words,” Monokuma said, folding his arms, “I only stated that uprooting plants was the same as property damage. You could pick the flowers and leaves of anything you’d like!”

Hikari lowered her head, “O-Oh… I’m s-sorry, everyone! I wasted y-your time…”

Masuyo said, “Hey, you didn’t know! It’s that stupid bear’s fault! Chin up, Matsumoto-chan!”

“I’ll t-try…” Hikari whispered.

Monokuma grumbled, “I get no respect from anyone.”

Itsuki snarled, “Try deserving it.”

Yumiko folded her arms, “Now what?!”

Hachirou sighed, “All of that discussion got us nowhere.”

“We determined that Kotara-kun was killed by basil,” Natsumi responded.

Kenta said, “But that just brought us to a dead end.”

“Not necessarily! We have to think things through logically, and put our heads together!” Saki exclaimed, sounding strained,  “What haven’t we worked out?”

Hiroki rolled his eyes, “Who the killer is?”

Kazue added, “What on earth occurred in the garden?”

“Where the basil originally came from?” Arata said.

“Why anyone would want to do something like this to Kotara-kun?” Minoru tried.

Masuyo scowled, “Literally every aspect of this case?!”

Saki shrugged nervously, “Okay, I guess we just have a lot of ground to cover! Where should we start?”

_I have no idea._

“I’d like to return to Kotara’s mysterious head wound,” Itsuki said, “We never determined what he was hit with, or where the weapon was hidden.”

Kenta scratched his neck, “We didn’t. But I thought nothing was found in the lobby?”

Asuka swallowed, “Not in the lobby.”

_Guess it’s time for my trump card._

Shun asked, “Ishikawa-san? W-Weren’t you the one who-”

“I know what I said,” Asuka interrupted, “And I found _this_ in the storage room, inside a box.”

Asuka reached into her vest and, somewhat regretfully, produced Kousuke’s clipboard.

Saki gasped, “That’s…!”

“M-Missing clipboard…” Ayano murmured.

“This was hidden very carefully,” Asuka stated “It would have taken a lot of time and effort to get this where it was.”

Hachirou said, “In other words, Kanagaki couldn’t have been the one to hide it this morning.”

_Well, at least SOMEONE got that hint._

Natsumi tilted her head, “There’s blood on it.”

Itsuki added, “And it’s broken in half!”

“Hey, so guess who was right? Me!” Hiroki yelled triumphantly.

Ayano stared at him blankly, “Uh?”

“Kotara was overpowered by the killer!” Hiroki shouted, “They stole his clipboard and smacked him clean over the head!”

Masuyo said, “But that doesn’t explain the two patches of blood!”

Hiroki waved his hand, “I was fucking getting to that! Like I said, there was a struggle, and a chase. But then the culprit hit him again!”

Yumiko shook her head, “Kotara-kun was only hit once. It says so in the Monokuma File.”

“Fuck you guys!” Hiroki grumbled.

Itsuki cleared his throat, “If we take Ayugai’s theory with a grain of salt… What if Kotara injured his attacker? The blood could belong to different people.”

Shun frowned, “B-But nobody here is injured. Wouldn’t we have noticed if someone else got hurt?”

Saki’s eyes watered, “We didn’t notice Kousuke-chan in time…”

“The culprit had all night to clean themselves up,” Arata said, “From what I can tell, it was a small amount of blood too, so it shouldn’t have been an issue.”

Kenta said, “And Kotara-kun had those bandages… the killer could have that, or something similar too.”

Yumiko frowned, “But that doesn’t tell us _enough.”_

Saki pumped her fist, “We just have to keep trying!”

“I don’t see the point,” Minoru muttered.

Kazue said gently, “We can’t give up now. There has to be an answer.”

“No, not like that,” Minoru said, raising his voice, “I don’t understand why the killer would assault Kotara-kun in the garden in the middle of the night, then slip him basil at breakfast.”

Ayano shrugged, “To… To finish… job?”

Minoru said, “But that’d be risky, wouldn’t it? What if Kotara-kun told someone, or the basil didn’t reach him, or-”

Asuka gasped, “The announcement!”

Shun frowned, “The what?”

“Kotara was going to make an important announcement about our ‘health and safety,’” Asuka said, “What if he was actually confronting his attacker?”

Hikari said, “B-But Asari-san was late… So h-he never got to tell us.”

“I guess the killer got really lucky. If his allergies had kicked in a moment sooner-” Masuyo went still, “Wait a fucking second.”

Natsumi asked, “What is it?”

Masuyo shrugged, “I don’t really know how allergies work, but aren’t food ones, especially deadly ones… kind of immediate?”

Arata nodded, “Yes, but what are you getting at?”

“Kotara-kun should have died in the restaurant if he _ate_ _basil,”_ Masuyo said.

Hachirou slammed his fist against his podium, eyes alight, “The blood!”

Kenta leaned back slightly, “Ikeda-kun? What the hell?”

“Forgive me,” Hachirou said, his face slightly flushed, “The blood that Kotara threw up was bright red. I hadn’t realized it until Okawa said what she did... What might have actually occurred.”

Asuka quirked a brow, “Which is?”

Hachirou said, “It’s more than likely that Kotara was poisoned.”

Kazue gasped, “Of course! How did I not notice… it should have been obvious!”

Yumiko said, “Uh, I don’t know how we went from point one to point nine. Can someone lay this out?”

“Whatever caused Kotara to go into cardiac arrest could not have been basil,” Hachirou started, “Otherwise, he would have died moments after taking the first bite of his omelette.”

Kazue added, “It had to have been somewhat slow acting, because we waited quite some time for Asari. And of course, the blood he threw up was bright red.”

Shun said, “Which means?”

Kazue responded, “That’s a common trait among poisoning victims.”

Natsumi asked, “But where could the killer have obtained poison?”

“Yeah!” Hiroki shouted, “We don’t even have a good spice selection!”

Kazue bit her lip, “Ishikawa? You said much earlier that you saw some strange leaves in the kitchen. Could you describe them?”

Asuka said, “Uh, it’s a little smudged, but I actually drew one of them on my hand.”

With that, she extended her left hand across the courtroom so that Kazue could see it. The sharpshooter paled.

“That is… not basil,” Kazue breathed.

Kenta asked, “What is it really?”

Kazue replied, “That is… a leaf from the aconite plant.”

“Aconite?” Asuka questioned.

“Yes. They have small, purple flowers, and ingesting the plant is fatal,” Kazue said, her brow furrowed with worry, “Even making contact with it can absorb the neurotoxins.”

Natsumi frowned, “R-Really?”

_…_

_No._

_Absolutely not._

“Oh god,” Asuka murmured, the weight of everything she’d seen that day hitting her at once.

Arata turned to her, “Ishikawa-san? You don’t look too good.”

Asuka ignored him, “I know.”

She locked eyes with her suspect.

_How did this happen?_

_…_

_Why would you do this?!_

Asuka whispered, “I know who killed Kousuke Kotara.”

 

**CHOOSE A PERSON!**


	10. Chapter One: Most Likely to Succeed (Class Trial Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> Execution warning.

**CHOSEN: HIKARI MATSUMOTO**

 

“Matsumoto,” Asuka spoke, “Say something before I do.”

Hikari’s eyes were wide with fright, “I-I…”

Minoru asked, “Does she know who the culprit is?”

“She  _ is _ the culprit,” Asuka said, “I don’t have doubts anymore.”

_ As much as I wish I did. _

Masuyo slammed both her fists down on her podium, “Are you out of your damn mind?! Matsumoto-chan couldn’t hurt a fly!”

Hachirou frowned, “I’m not sure if I understand what you’re saying, Okawa.”

“It goes against everything we’ve established!” Masuyo exclaimed, “If Kotara-kun and his killer fought, Matsumoto-chan can’t be his killer.”

Kenta snapped his fingers, “Because of their differences in height and stature?”

Arata asked, “What’s the height difference between the two of them?”

“A fair amount, for sure,” Yumiko responded.

“That’s not specific enough,” Itsuki said, “Oi, Monokuma! Give us the exact numbers!”

“Hmph!” Monokuma seemed annoyed, “ If you insist… At five foot one, Chrysanthemum here is eight inches shorter than the late Kotara-kun.”

“So… being killer would be… hard,” Ayano said.

Masuyo nodded, “Yes! Hasekura-kun told us before that Kotara-kun had a lot of muscle. Matsumoto-chan is incredibly petite.”

Saki mused, “And Hikari-chan wouldn’t have been able to wrestle Kousuke-chan’s clipboard from him.”

Minoru nervously added, “Her being the killer wouldn’t work at all. What’s Ishikawa-san’s point?”

“But she hasn’t denied it,” Natsumi said, “Come on, Matsumoto-san. It shouldn’t be hard… If you’re innocent.”

Hikari trembled as she spoke up, “Nngh… W-Why… Why would I k-kill Kotara-san? I d-don’t have a r-reason!”

“Maybe I don’t know your motive,” Asuka admitted, “But I know exactly how you did it.”

Shun asked, “You’re really sure that Matsumoto-san is the killer?”

Hachirou scoffed, “I imagine that is why the accusation was made in the first place.”

_ Of course I’m certain! And it should be obvious why I’m suspecting her now… _

_...It’s right in front of our eyes. _

Asuka said, “Are all of you forgetting that Matsumoto is the Super High School Level  _ Gardener?  _ Who would know about poisonous plants better than her?”

Minoru blinked, “Oh.”

**“** A-And… Hikari-chan was the one who served us breakfast in the morning,” Saki whispered, “I  _ watched _ her hand Kousuke-chan his omelette, and I didn’t think twice.”

Itsuki shrugged, “Why would you have? Matsumoto had the responsibility to serve breakfast.”

Ayano raised her hand, “And… rush.”

Arata frowned, “What?”

_ I think I know what she means for once. Don’t I have some kind of evidence? _

Asuka flipped through the evidence that her handbook had conveniently provided.

_...Ah. This is it. _

“Ayugai told me earlier that everyone was working quickly, pulling double duty because Asari wasn’t present,” Asuka said, reading over his testimony.

Shun rubbed the back of his neck.

Ayano clasped her hands, “Y-Yes! No time… to think.”

“I wasn’t paying any attention to the other two, just making sure nothing burned to a crisp,” Hiroki admitted with a frown, “Matsumoto… could have done whatever the hell she wanted.”

Masuyo shouted, “But she didn’t! Because she’s not the killer!”

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “Why are you so sure of that?”

“Maybe we haven’t known each other long but… I just know, okay?!” Masuyo snapped.

Natsumi crossed her arms, “Like you  _ knew _ that Kanagaki-san was the culprit?”

Masuyo turned to glare at her, but was silenced by Itsuki.

“Now’s not the time to dredge up old and useless arguments,” he said, “What we need is proof.”

Shun nodded, “Like proof of where Matsumoto-san found aconite.”

Minoru said, “I mean, maybe it’s too easy, but what about the garden?”

“D-Does any… grow?” Ayano asked.

_ Of course it does… I just need to show everyone. _

“It grows right under the large tree in the centre of the garden,” Asuka said, “I’ve seen aconite there ever since we arrived here… I just didn’t know what it was.”

Masuyo shot back, “M-Maybe Matsumoto-chan didn’t know either?”

_ What kind of a flimsy rebuttal is that?! _

Kazue said, “Wouldn’t it be hard for someone in her field to not know?”

“Well-”

Yumiko interrupted, “She knew.”

Arata stopped typing for a moment, “Can you prove that?”

“Saki and Ishikawa-san can back me up,” Yumiko said quietly, “On the second day… she told me she was going to try and uproot some poisonous plants in the garden, to keep everyone safe.”

Saki lowered her gaze, “I remember that.”

_ I wish I didn’t. _

“To keep people safe… What a bitter irony,” Hachirou said.

“That’s my proof,” Asuka said, glancing at Hikari again, “Matsumoto had the means, knowledge, and opportunity to kill Kotara, and she’s the only one who could have done so.”

Hikari shuddered, “I-Ishikawa-san…”

“Don’t be  _ fucking stupid!”  _ Masuyo shouted.

Itsuki scowled, “What now?!”

Masuyo’s sunglasses had fallen back over her eyes to conceal the fierce glare in them. Her hair puffed out as she pointed at Asuka, seething.

“That’s all circumstantial! Y-You still haven’t proved anything about the incident in t-the garden!”

Hiroki said, “Because Matsumoto’s too small to attack Kotara, right?”

“As convincing as Ishikawa’s argument is, I don’t know how Matsumoto would have stolen Kotara’s clipboard,” Kazue said, scrutinizing the gardener.

Kenta asked, “Why are we certain that she used his clipboard against him?”

Minoru said, “...Because it was found bloodied and broken?”

“That’s not…” Kenta said, “I mean, Matsumoto-kun had easy access to a different blunt object, her own watering can.”

“A-Ah!” Hikari squeaked, her gloved grip tightening around the offending object.

Kenta continued, “She’s even holding it right now. It wouldn’t be suspicious for her to carry it with her everywhere either.”

Yumiko held up a finger, “So if she snuck up on Kotara-kun…!”

Ayano gulped, “Smack.”

Hiroki grinned, “Then Kotara attacks back! I  _ told _ you there was a fight!”

Asuka inhaled sharply, “Which would explain some other evidence we’ve been struggling with until this point!”

Shun blinked, “It does?”

Asuka glanced back down at her evidence list.

_...Here we go. Take that! _

“The two splatters of blood in the garden,” Asuka said, “We couldn’t figure out why they were so far apart.”

Saki gasped, “If Kousuke-chan chased Hikari-chan… he could have used his own clipboard against her.”

“Which is why it broke!” Minoru jumped in.

Saki snapped, “I didn’t ask you!”

Minoru flinched.

Kazue intervened, “But he’s right. Kotara had the perfect weapon at his disposal, and he must have lashed back.”

Arata frowned, “But then why did he hide it in the storage room? It would have made more sense for him to have taken the clipboard back to his room.”

Ayano asked, “Did… he return?”

Natsumi nodded, “I’m sure of it.”

_ I am too. The evidence that proves it is… _

“Kotara absolutely went back to his room last night,” Asuka said, pulling up the evidence on her screen, “Remember the bloody bandages in the trash can?”

“A-Ah!” Ayano cried, “Sorry…”

Hachirou folded his arms, “So, he returned to treat his head wound. Takishida’s question still stands.”

_ I know… _

Yumiko scratched her neck, “Are we sure Kotara-kun hid the clipboard in the storage room?”

Hiroki said, “I thought we decided he was the one who used it! Make up your mind!”

“Sorry,” Yumiko said.

_ I think I know what she means, though. _

_ … _

_ Who hid the clipboard? Was it Kotara? The culprit? Someone else? _

Asuka said, “Well, what if the culprit hid it?”

“That’s fucking stupid,” Hiroki responded.

Itsuki said, “But possible. The storage room is directly across from the garden.”

Shun raised a hand, “Do you still think Matsumoto-san is guilty?”

Asuka bit her lip, “That… hasn’t changed. Why?”

_ I wish it could change. I wish I had something conclusive that pointed at anyone else. _

“Well, if Matsumoto-san hid the clipboard…” Shun began, “How could she have gotten it from Kotara-san in the first place?”

Natsumi smiled, “It would be difficult, but not impossible.”

Yumiko narrowed her eyes, “Care to spell it out for the rest of us? I don’t speak ‘vague hints.’”

Natsumi said, “If the culprit could put Kotara-kun out of commission for even a couple seconds, it wouldn’t be difficult to steal his clipboard.”

“How would Matsumoto-kun have done that?! Kotara-kun had every physical advantage over her,” Kenta said.

Hachirou said, “The more you talk about this theory, the less probable it becomes.”

Kazue twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “Actually… there is evidence to support Uchiyama’s theory. It just hasn’t come up in the trial at all.”

“What haven’t we talked about at this point?” Arata asked, flipping through the pages and pages of discussion he’d already typed.

_ I think I know what she means. It’s so small, but so suspicious in the long run… _

Asuka flicked her earring, “Do you mean the bruising on Kotara’s stomach?”

Hiroki tilted forwards, “I thought that was from the poison.”

“Why would poison cause bruising?” Minoru asked, screwing up his face.

“It was just a thought, dipshit!” Hiroki shouted.

Arata said, “Actually, if a poison affects a person’s body temperature, it can occasionally cause bruising.”

“Why are we talking about this?” Yumiko asked.

Saki waved her hands, “Let’s stay on topic! What does the bruising have to do with Natsumi-chan’s theory?”

“Okay, so Kotara corners his culprit and attacks them,” Asuka said, “What if they were in the position to kick him backwards?”

Ayano questioned, “Is… strong enough?”

Itsuki glanced around the room, “In a moment of panic… I could see almost anyone here gaining that type of strength. However, is it possible based on what other facts we know?”

Yumiko nodded, “One of the blood splatters in the garden was right next to a wall! A person backed against it could press against the wall, and…”

Kenta held a fist to his chest, “So the culprit kicks Kotara-kun backwards. He’d be briefly disoriented, perhaps for up to a minute.”

Natsumi continued, “Which lets Matsumoto-san steal the clipboard and run to the nearest safe space… the storage room.”

“But why the storage room specifically?” Minoru asked.

Shun said, “Well, the restaurant was locked by that point, and the killer may have believed that they didn’t have the time to climb the stairs to their room.”

“They hide in the storage room… Then what?” Yumiko asked.

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “They wait, obviously. Wait for Kotara to disappear… then prepare to poison him.”

Ayano blinked, “H-How?”

“I presume the culprit returned to the garden and picked the aconite leaves,” Kazue said softly, “Morning comes, and they hide the leaves in Kotara’s breakfast… and hand it to him themselves.”

Arata took a deep breath, “That solves every issue, which means that Matsumoto-san is undoubtedly-”

“Being framed! By the real killer!” Masuyo insisted.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, “Are you  _ still _ on this?! Buddy, denial isn’t going to save her life!”

Masuyo scowled, “Shut up! There are still other suspects.”

Saki looked at the floor, “Who else could it be at this point?”

“You, for one!” Masuyo said, “You, Ishikawa-chan, and Tsutaya-chan knew there were poisonous plants in the garden.”

Asuka closed her fist, “That doesn’t prove shit-”

Masuyo kept talking, “Kanagaki-chan recognized the aconite! Ikeda-kun knew the details of a poisoning!  _ All _ of you are suspects.”

“But Matsumoto is the only person who had access to the kitchen,” Asuka said, feeling bile rise in her throat, “Not to mention, I  _ watched _ her hand Kotara his omelette.”

Kenta added, “Plus, she’s been really quiet ever since we accused her.”

Hikari flinched, “I…!”

“To be fair,” Shun said, “being reserved isn’t proof of anything.”

Itsuki responded, “But it is an indicator of wrongdoing amongst all this evidence… She’s not even willing to defend herself.”

Hiroki sighed dramatically, “Yeah, because Okawa won’t shut up-”

“Yamura-chan!” Masuyo yelled over him, “She sits next to Kotara-kun! What if she picked the leaves and hid them under his food?”

Saki looked aghast, “I have no reason to do that!”

Masuyo sneered, “Sure you do! What if he was a threat to your position as ‘leader,’ huh? That’s all the reason to murder him!”

Yumiko took a step onto Hiroki’s podium and leaned past him, yelling directly at Masuyo’s face, “Saki would  _ never!  _ Take that back!”

Hiroki shoved Yumiko back onto her own podium, “Personal space!”

Asuka added, “Also, my attention span is not  _ that _ bad!”

Masuyo flinched, “W-Well, what if the killer is m-”

“Are you going to cover for her?!” Arata cried, “What is wrong with you?”

Itsuki scowled, “You’re either suicidal, or an idiot, or-”

“Ghrk!”

Asuka frantically turned her head. Natsumi had doubled over, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her pale face. She gasped for air, wheezing.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Asuka exclaimed, staring at her.

Minoru cried, “Uchiyama-san! What’s wrong?”

Natsumi croaked, “I… may have touched the leaves… in the kitchen.”

_ So she WAS in there! I knew she had to be- _

_ … _

_ Wait. _

_ Oh FUCK no. _

Ayano squeaked, “B-But! Toxins…!”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Didn’t Kanagaki say that the neurotoxins can be absorbed through skin contact?”

“Touching the leaves may cause feelings of numbness and nausea,” Kazue admitted, “but they shouldn’t do this.”

Kenta frowned, “Unless she… Uchiyama-kun, did you  _ just _ touch them?”

Natsumi smiled weakly as she shuddered, “I… might have bit one. To see if I knew… what it was.”

“Oh my god!” Kazue shouted, throwing herself off of her podium.

Arata recoiled, “What the hell?!”

Kazue continued, “Uchiyama, you are going to die if I don’t induce vomiting this  _ instant!” _

_ And even then… She might not make it… _

Kazue reached Natsumi and tugged her off her own podium, fearlessly sticking her fingers down the blonde’s throat.

Itsuki stood on the edge of his podium, leaning as far away from the two girls as he could, “N-Nobody else has shown any kind of reaction that might indicate contact with the aconite.”

Minoru blinked, “Was… Was Ishikawa-san wrong? Is it possible that Uchiyama-san is  _ somehow _ the killer?”

“S-Stop struggling,” Kazue cried, apparently having difficulty getting Natsumi to stay still.

“Hrgk!” was Natsumi’s only reply to her as she continued to move.

Asuka bit her lip, “Why would she have told us that she touched the leaves, then? That’s… stupid!”

“You’re looking for the term ‘self incrimination,’” Hachirou said.

Masuyo crossed her arms, “Matsumoto-chan isn’t suffering from aconite poisoning at all!”

Ayano murmured, “Then why…?”

“Uchiyama-chan’s the killer, and she’s a fucking moron too! That’s all!” Masuyo said snidely.

“It seems rather ridiculous to me,” Arata said, “but Okawa-san’s right in one regard. Matsumoto-san hasn’t had a reaction to the neurotoxins.”

Kazue yelled, “Uchiyama, don’t fight me! I’m trying to save your life!”

Natsumi continued to writhe, as though she was actively trying to escape the sharpshooter’s strong arms.

Chaotic yelling broke out across the room, but all Asuka could hear was dull rumbling in the back of her head, as her thoughts took over.

_ … _

_ Uchiyama is the killer because nobody else has reacted like this? _

_ That… _

_...doesn’t seem right. _

_ There has to be a way to prove that Matsumoto did it… _

_ Or I’m going to die. _

Shun’s voice rose above the calamity, “What are w-we going to do?!”

Kenta had his head in his hands, “Can Uchiyama-kun possibly be guilty?”

_ No. _

_ But what am I missing? _

“How did we get it so wrong?” Yumiko whispered.

_ I have to think differently. It’s not ‘why hasn’t anyone else been affected?’ _

Ayano squeaked, “Is… will Uchiyama-san…?”

_ It’s ‘how did Matsumoto specifically avoid the neurotoxins?’ _

_ … _

_ I might… _

“Matsumoto,” Asuka said, “You wear gloves all the time.”

Minoru blinked, “What does that have to do with-”

“It means that she’s the only person who could be the killer,” Asuka raised her voice, “Wearing gloves means that she didn’t have to worry about contact poisoning!”

“Holy fuck,” Hiroki whispered.

Asuka gathered her strength and pointed directly at Hikari, “I don’t want this to be true… but this is why  _ you’re _ the killer, Hikari Matsumoto!”

For a long moment, the room was dead silent, save for Natsumi’s sputtering and choking as she struggled against Kazue.

Then finally, Hikari spoke, “Uchiyama-san… I killed y-you too, didn’t I?”

“Too?!” Masuyo cried.

Hikari tugged her hat over her eyes and sobbed, “I’m a m-monster! I’ve… I’ve ended t-two people’s lives…”

Natsumi managed to wrench herself free, “No. Only one!”

“Excuse me?” Hachirou stared at her.

“That was… a lie,” Natsumi said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “I wanted the culprit to confess, and we were running out of options. I never even touched the leaves!”

Kenta’s mouth fell open, “What… What the fuck?”

Kazue stared blankly at her, then absently wiped her saliva covered fingers on her jeans.

_...Ew. _

Saki asked weakly, “You pretended to be poisoned so that Hikari-chan would talk?”

Natsumi shrugged, “It worked.”

“You’re  _ insane,”  _ Itsuki spat.

Masuyo gripped her stand, “Y-You just goaded her into a confession! She-”

Hikari reached across Minoru’s podium towards Masuyo, “Okawa-san, please s-stop.”

“But Hikari-chan!” Masuyo croaked.

“I’m b-begging you,” Hikari insisted, “I k-killed Kotara-san… and there’s nothing that anybody c-can say that will change it.”

Ugly, ugly silence, punctuated only by sobs, fell upon the room. Asuka couldn’t stop staring at Hikari. 

_ How did things go so wrong? _

“I… I think this is the part where the bear gets us to vote,” Arata shuddered.

Monokuma punched the air, “You’d be correct! On your personalized screen, there is now an option to input your vote for the culprit. Just press on their face, and that’ll be all.”

Hikari jabbed her screen before anyone else could move. Asuka swallowed and looked down at the sixteen options.

_ Is it right? Even though she killed Kotara… does she deserve to die? _

Finally, she pressed down on the gardener’s face. Despite being the first to accuse her, Asuka could barely bring herself to put the final nails in her coffin.

_ This shouldn’t have happened. _

Monokuma almost sung with glee, “That’s everyone! Okay, time to tally the votes. This is the best part!”

A screen descended from the ceiling, hanging just above his throne. Despite the prior protests of a few people, the vote was unanimous; fifteen strikes against Hikari.

And as Asuka stared as the results, she felt herself dying a little bit inside.

Monokuma cackled, “Congratulations! The horrible blackened behind Kousuke Kotara’s murder is… Hikari Matsumoto!”

Hikari hung her head, “It’s t-true. I should h-have confessed as s-soon as it happened but I… I g-got scared. And I made everything worse.”

Saki murmured, “Hikari-chan…”

Hikari removed her hat and tossed it across the courtroom towards Asuka, “You w-were right. Right about everything.”

“You’re hurt!” Kenta cried.

It was difficult to tell from across the room, but Asuka could see the wound on her head. She glanced down at Hikari’s hat, and tensed at the sight of the dried blood staining the crown.

“I d-didn’t have a choice,” Hikari said, “The l-last thing I ever wanted was to kill anyone… but I h-had to stop Kotara-san.”

Natsumi frowned, “Stop him from what?”

“From killing y-you,” Hikari replied.

Natsumi’s expression went blank, “What did you say?”

Hikari clarified, “Kotara-san… was g-going to kill you.”

_...What. _

Saki shook her head, “That can’t be true! Kousuke-chan wanted to keep everyone safe!”

Hiroki frowned, “He was kind of a hard-ass, but a murderer? It’s not that we don’t believe you, Matsumoto-”

“No, it’s that we don’t believe you,” Hachirou said sternly.

“I-I’m not lying a-anymore!” Hikari cried.

Asuka’s hand reached into her pocket, “I believe you. And I think I have proof.”

_ This is… _

“Proof?” Ayano blinked.

Asuka pulled the mysterious scrap of paper out of her vest, “I found this hidden in the garden. I had no idea what it possibly could have meant until now.”

Minoru grabbed his wrist, “That has Uchiyama-san’s name written on it!”

Saki gulped, “That’s… That’s Kousuke-chan’s handwriting.”

Hikari said, “I heard him in the garden… He kept r-rambling about h-how he had to kill Uchiyama-san b-because she was dangerous. I watched h-him tear paper off his clipboard, and...”

Yumiko closed her fists, “I trusted him…”

Arata muttered, “We all did.”

“So what did you do?” Itsuki asked.

Hikari closed her eyes, “I h-hit him. With my watering can. And then h-he chased me across the garden, where I g-got trapped.”

Masuyo sniffled, “No… No!”

“He broke his c-clipboard over my head,” Hikari whispered, “And I… I kicked him. J-Just like you all figured out earlier.”

Asuka felt a lump in her throat, “Then you decided to poison him. Because it would be easy for you…”

Hikari whispered, “I d-don’t deserve your sympathy, o-or your tears. I’m a m-murderer, and there’s nothing e-else to say.”

Shun said, “You were… trying to save Uchiyama-san, right?”

“B-But I almost didn’t!” Hikari cried, “W-What if she really had d-died? What if I’d killed h-her as well?!”

Natsumi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her expression uneasy.

“And Okawa-san k-kept defending me, even though I didn’t d-deserve it,” Hikari murmured, “I shouldn’t h-have kept quiet.”

Kazue frowned, “Matsumoto… I’m going to say something horrible, and I’m very sorry, but… I think your actions were done in vain.”

Hiroki blinked, “Huh? Why?”

“Because I don’t believe Kotara was going to go through with murdering Uchiyama,” Kazue replied, “Far from it.”

Hikari went slack jawed.

“His announcement,” Saki said dully, “He said it was about our safety… Was he going to confess to attempting to murder Natsumi-chan?”

Kazue folded her arms, “That’s what I think, at least.”

Hikari fell to her knees, “W-What have I done?!”

Monokuma cleared his throat, “I hate to break up the sobfest, but I’m getting bored over here. It’s time to move on to the main event.”

“What main event?!” Itsuki snapped.

_...No. _

“No!” Asuka shouted.

Monokuma laughed, “The execution is the most anticipated part of every class trial!”

Masuyo blanched, “You can’t do that!”

Monokuma replied, “Unfortunately, that’s what happens when you fail to get away with murder.”

Arata closed his eyes, “This is sickening.”

Kenta cried, “What… What if we fight you?”

Monokuma shrugged, “Then I’ll execute you too. It’s all the same for me, in the end. You kids mean nothing in the grand scheme of things!”

Hikari swallowed, “Can… Can I ask one last thing of you a-all?”

“Anything,” Yumiko said.

Monokuma ignored her, “It’s time to punish the bastard that disturbed the wonderful peace we were having on this vacation.”

“Please… Please d-don’t forget about me,” Hikari whispered, forcing a smile onto her face, “That’s a-all I want.”

Asuka swallowed, “Of course.”

“I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Hikari Matsumoto, the Super High School Level Gardener!” Monokuma cried.

“A-Aren’t you scared?” Masuyo asked.

Hikari’s smile flickered, “Terrified.”

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

“Goodbye,” Hikari said softly, tears streaming down her face against her unstable smile.

Masuyo leapt onto Minoru’s podium, throwing out her arm to catch Hikari’s hand. Unfortunately, she was too late. Monokuma had already swung his gavel.

 

**HIKARI MATSUMOTO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**COMMENCING PUNISHMENT.**

 

**Blossoming Cobra Dance**

 

**A large metal claw reached out of the wall and clamped around Hikari's neck. She screamed, but was tugged backwards into a hidden room.**

**The screen that hung above Monokuma’s head flickered, and all eyes were drawn towards it.**

**Hikari stood on a grassy platform that was embellished with thorny plants, akin to a floating garden. The garden was continually rising at a breakneck speed. Large bramble tendrils bound her feet to the platform, and every time she moved, they tightened around her legs.**

**Large grass snakes rose up from the ground, and wound around the platform. They snapped at Hikari's ankles, and she twitched, trying keep them from touching her.**

**She fell to the ground, and brambles bound her arms and torso to the platform. The grass snakes grew closer, and Hikari slammed her eyes shut, too afraid to stare death in the face.**

**The snakes bit into Hikari's skin, and she screamed, writhing in pain. The brambles grew tighter as she squirmed, and the snakes got bigger.**

**The largest snake of all bit into her neck. Blood poured out of the wound, staining her skin and the grass. Hikari howled in pain until her limbs flopped uselessly onto the platform, her body still.**

 

**Hikari Matsumoto was dead.**

 

Blood rushed to Asuka’s head.

“You  _ sick freak!”  _ Yumiko screeched.

“He actually… he killed her,” Arata whispered.

Saki dragged her fingers through her hair, “This isn’t happening…”

“I can’t… not again!” Hiroki screamed.

Hachirou hunched over his podium, “She was in so much pain…”

Ayano had collapsed and was now a shaking ball on the ground. Beside her, Shun was twitching frantically.

Kenta murmured, “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

Masuyo continued to sob, hitting the ground with her fist.

“Oh my god…” Minoru mumbled.

Kazue remained silent, but tears gleamed in her eyes.

Natsumi gripped her hair tight, “What have I…”

Itsuki retched.

Asuka’s fingers tightened around the two bloodstained objects in her hands.

_ Why… _

_ Why did this… _

_...have to… _

_...happen? _

A bolt of blurry darkness coursed through her all at once, but she hardly registered that before she hit the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “You ruined everything.” _

.

.

.

.

.

_ “I know.” _

.

.

.

.

.

A tentative knock woke Asuka from her unclear thoughts. For one fleeting moment, it seemed that the living nightmares she’d witnessed were about to be revealed as false.

The sight of Kousuke’s clipboard and Hikari’s hat on the table next to her bed quickly dismissed the childish fantasy.

There was another knock at the door. Asuka drearily made her way to answer, dragging her feet. 

Kazue was on the other side, “Hi, Ishikawa.”

Asuka blinked, “Hi. Uh… What happened? And how did I get back here?”

“You fainted after the…” Kazue trailed off, “Hasekura carried you back.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I’ll have to thank him later. Why are you here?”

Kazue said, “Yamura’s calling people to the lobby. I had to make sure that you were conscious.”

_...What does she want now? _

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Asuka promised.

Kazue scrutinized her, “If you say so. Whatever you decide… take care of yourself.”

Asuka closed her eyes and rubbed her temple as the sharpshooter’s footsteps faded out. Unconsciously, her other hand went into her pocket, and closed around a metal canister.

A lump formed in Asuka’s throat, as she looked down at her feet.

_...Just a minute. Won’t take long. _

_ … _

_ I never got to… _

With her affairs sorted, Asuka left her room. It was some point after ten at night, as the lobby lights had gone out. There was only one speck of flickering brightness amongst the inky sea of darkness.

As Asuka got closer, she could see that Saki was holding a candle.

“That’s everyone now,” the confidant said, “It’s late now, but… I’ll be standing out here all night, to pay my final respects to Kousuke-chan and Hikari-chan. Anyone else who’d like to stay with me may, but I won’t begrudge anyone sleep.”

“May they pass on peacefully,” Hachirou said.

Saki added, “I have a lot more to say, but I’ll wait until morning. I just… want to apologize to the rest of you for being a selfish leader. I’ve made some bad mistakes these past few days.”

Arata murmured, “A lot of us have.”

“I just want to keep everyone safe,” Saki whispered, “That’s what matters. Good night, everyone. Please look out for yourselves… and for each other.”

A few ‘good nights’ chorused through the crowd. A bitter, nasty headache poked at the back of Asuka’s skull, and she turned around, treading back for the stairs. There was a high chance that she’d faint again, should she try to stay awake until morning.

Just as she reached her room again, a voice caught her attention.

“Hey.” 

Asuka looked over her shoulder to see Natsumi standing behind her. She tilted her head, “What?”

“Your shoes are damp,” Natsumi replied, walking past her to get to her own room.

Asuka looked down at them and sighed.

“I know. They’ve been waterproofed.”

 

**CHAPTER ONE: MOST LIKELY TO SUCCEED**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my feelings towards this chapter can be summed with with 'everything hurts and nothing is alright.'
> 
> Predictions? Thoughts? I'm always willing to hear them!
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15449769 Also, a free time poll! Don't bother voting for dead characters, they're only listed to avoid spoilers.


	11. Interlude - How Can You Stop Them From Lying About You?

 The sound of her high heels hitting the floor echoed all the way down the hall.

In her ear, there was a small beep, indicating someone required her attention. She pressed the button on the cellphone clipped to her ear.

“What?”

“Which suspect are you supposed to be visiting?” Her superior’s gravely voice was no less irritating over the phone.

She glanced at the sheet pinned to her clipboard, “Eleven. Because they found her fingerprints at the scene.”

He coughed into the receiver, “Change that to Sixteen. Eleven’s still unconscious from the last interrogation.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Did Hirano use shock therapy again?”

“That’s irrelevant,” he replied, which meant yes.

She reached the door. Behind it, the current prisoners were locked away.

To her superior, she said, “I’ll ensure that Sixteen talks.”

“Good. Lie to him, if you have to,” he said before hanging up.

She rolled her eyes and placed her thumb on the scanner panel. There was a clicking noise, and the door slid open automatically.

The rows of cells inside looked the same as always, from their dirty metal floors, to the must growing on the walls.

A rat nipped at her ankles as she made her way down.

“Sixteen,” she said dryly, banging her fist on the cell bars, “Wake up.”

Sixteen’s eyes shot open and he stumbled over, “Aoki-san! You have to get me out of here!”

Aoki scowled, “Don’t treat me like I’m your friend.”

“But… we are friends,” he responded quietly.

Aoki looked at her clipboard, “Not after you committed a treason punishable by death.”

He cried, “I’m innocent! You should know that better than anyone!”

Aoki reached into her pocket and produced a single match. She struck it on the wall, and held it up to his face, “Really?”

“What the hell?!” Sixteen shouted, “Did you torture Kojima-san too?!”

Aoki replied, “Eleven is none of your concern. Why don’t you tell me why we have a witness who saw you leaving the scene?”

Sixteen hissed, “You… You’re lying. Aoki-san, we were together-“

“Are you trying to confuse me?” she asked, “It won’t work. We know that you’re guilty. All Shikiba wants is your confession.”

Sixteen whispered, “Are all of you out of your minds? This isn’t going to find the culprit!”

“Confess,” Aoki said.

“Is this why Kagome-san is dead?!” he exclaimed, “What about Tsukuda-san?! How many more people is this damn shitshow going to murder?!”

“We have not killed,” Aoki responded, “We merely ended another’s life.”

Sixteen shook the cell bars, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Aoki sighed, “I didn’t want to have to do this, Sixteen, but you leave me no choice.”

He choked, “That’s not my name… Please, Aoki-san. Don't let me die here.”

Aoki grit her teeth, “You won’t win me over. It has to be you… Which means that I’ll do anything to make you talk.”

“At least tell me what you did to the kid,” Sixteen said, “You… you wouldn’t hurt-“

“That’s not your business, Okada!” Aoki screeched.

Okada’s eyes grew wide, “Y-You! You remembered-”

Aoki tightened her resolve and brought the flaming match to his skin, letting Okada - no, Sixteen - howl until he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(From a newspaper clipping dated June 2nd 20XX)_  
>  "Today we mourn the passing of Susumu Okada, an honest, selfless, and benevolent member of society. He unfortunately perished in a fire that destroyed his life's work. We can only hope that his goal of--" _(The rest of the text is illegible.)_


	12. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Daily Life Part One)

The death of another person is a tragic experience.

Losing a person who meant a great deal to you, no matter how long you knew them, can affect you for even years after the initial date of death.

Grieving is not a simple process. Some people never truly stop grieving. It is a harsh ordeal that forces people to confront their worst selves.

Moving past death is difficult as it is…

…

…And watching someone die in front of you makes it even harder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes again, Asuka had no idea whether or not it was morning. Every single part of her body ached.

_ Sit up. Breathe. _

But as she moved, her vision flashed.

Kousuke, drowning in blood and vomit. Hikari, her throat being torn to shreds.

Two people that she’d seen breathing and alive, only the morning before.

…

Had it really only been a  _ day? _

Asuka’s fingers tightened around her quilt.

_ How did it end up like this? _

Staring at her wall and trying not to cry weren’t exactly getting her anywhere. With a lump in her throat, she got to her feet and shuffled out the door.

Morning hadn’t yet come, as the lobby remained dim. Soft orange and pink sunlight shone in through the very narrow windows by the door, but it wasn’t enough to illuminate the room.

Something creaked a ways to her right. Asuka turned her head to see Masuyo treading out of her room, her eyes trained on the floor. She looked like she hadn’t slept a wink.

Though, considering her behaviour the day prior, Asuka would have been surprised to learn that she  _ had. _

_ Maybe I should say something to her… _

“Hey,” Asuka approached her carefully, “I thought you’d be with Yamura still.”

Masuyo muttered, “I wanted to, but… I couldn’t be around anyone else.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Ah. Do you… want to talk at all?”

_ I really doubt I can be any help, but I should at least offer… _

“She was the first person who ever made me feel loved,” Masuyo mumbled.

“The first?” Asuka echoed.

_ Ever? _

“You grow so attached to someone in a short amount of time and you lose her even quicker,” Masuyo continued softly, “You falter and you fail her… You blink and all that love is gone.”

Asuka said, “She was really important to you, huh?”

Masuyo nodded, her eyes brimming with tears as she began to shake, before slumping to the floor.

Asuka reached out to perhaps squeeze her shoulder in comfort, then paused, remembering what happened to the last person who tried that.

Instead, she crouched down so that she was level with Masuyo’s face, “Hey. You told Matsumoto something back in the trial… to keep her chin up. Take your own advice, Okawa.”

“Why?” Masuyo replied, wiping her eyes.

Asuka said, “We can’t let  _ either _ of their deaths be for nothing. So… cry if you need to. But don’t wallow.”

Masuyo mumbled, “T-Thanks. I’ll… try. Or something.”

_ That… worked? Maybe? I really pulled it out of my ass. _

“I’ll come downstairs in a sec,” Masuyo continued quietly, “I just… need a moment.”

“Sure, that’s chill. See you,” Asuka said, taking a few steps towards the stairs.

_ Don’t do anything stupid, please. _

As she made her way down, a bell went off above her head.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

_ Ah. Great. _

The lobby lights flickered on as soon as the announcement finished, illuminating the four people situated in it. 

Saki was kneeling on the floor, clutching a burnt out candle stub in her fist. Yumiko had fallen asleep, her head resting on the former’s lap. Kazue and Hachirou were standing a little ways away, hands folded and eyes closed.

As she approached, their heads turned, but Hachirou was the first to break the silence, “ _ Bon matin, _ Ishikawa.”

“Uh, hi,” Asuka waved awkwardly, “Were you guys here all night?”

Saki nodded, stifling a yawn, “Yes. I… couldn’t bear to sleep after that.

Kazue nodded solemnly, stroking the end of her ponytail as though captivated by another thought. Asuka didn’t have to think hard to guess what it might have been.

Yumiko jerked awake, as though she’d been startled by a nightmare. The sweat rolling down her pale face essentially confirmed that.

“I-Is it already morning?” she choked out, shaking slightly.

Hachirou replied, “It most certainly is. It is time to face the sixth morning the best we can… even in the wake of such a tragedy.”

“Six days…” Asuka murmured.

It felt like a lifetime had passed since they’d all first arrived. Bile burned at the bottom of her throat.

Saki said, “If it’s not any trouble, would you three mind waiting in the restaurant? I need to talk to Asuka-chan about something.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The others nodded and headed for the double doors, leaving her alone with Saki. They both waited until the doors had swung shut behind them before even daring to speak.

“You don’t have to pretend anymore,” Saki broke the tension first.

Asuka blinked, “Pretend? What the fuck are you talking about?”

Saki replied, “I know that you don’t really care about being a leader. So don’t push yourself to pretend to. You don’t have to act like everyone’s well being is your priority.”

“You just want me out of your way,” Asuka crossed her arms.

Saki brushed her hair off her shoulder, “Maybe I do. Because unlike you,  _ I _ know what I’m doing, and I plan on keeping everyone alive.”

Asuka hissed, “Well, you’ve done a great job of that so far.”

Saki’s voice dropped, “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You don’t care about anyone else.”

“I saved your life in that trial,” Asuka replied testily.

Saki looked away, “You saved yourself. The rest of us were collateral.”

_ This fucking situation is everyone for themselves! I don’t know any of you! _

_ … _

_ I trusted two people and they... _

Asuka rolled her eyes, “I’ll fuck off if that’s what you want so bad. But for your information, I  _ do _ care. They were my friends.”

Saki didn’t respond. Asuka stomped off towards the restaurant.

_ I ‘don’t care’ about anyone but myself, huh? _

_ Joke’s on you, bitch. _

The three people who had entered the restaurant were sitting on their own. Asuka sighed softly. Hachirou would probably give her a headache so early in the morning, and with how attached Yumiko was to Saki, Asuka wasn’t in the mood to approach her.

That left her with Kazue. Asuka shrugged and crossed to the back of the room. The sharpshooter was a quiet girl, so it could be much worse.

Kazue seemed distracted when she arrived, so Asuka knocked on the table twice, “Hey. Can I sit here?”

She jumped, then nodded, “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Her voice sounded hoarse.

Asuka pulled out a chair and sat down, staring at the wood grain on the table. She scratched it absently, a tightness growing in her throat.

_ Not again… _

“Did something happen between you and Yamura?” Kazue asked suddenly, “I… couldn’t help but notice.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Asuka said flatly.

Kazue nodded and kept her gaze level, staring at the doors. Asuka hardly looked up, but judging by the slow trickle of footsteps throughout the room, she guessed that the rest of the class was arriving.

She didn’t really move until a small bowl was placed in front of her. Asuka looked up to see Ayano smiling at the two of them nervously.

“Morning…” the small girl said, “Uh… enjoy?”

Kazue poked her bowl, “Is this applesauce?”

Ayano nodded, then her eyes went wide, “Allergy?”

Kazue shook her head, “No, I was just wondering. Thank you very much.”

“Didn’t think… very much appetite,” Ayano mumbled, fiddling with the flower charm on her necklace.

Asuka glanced around the restaurant. Nobody was eating, but she could hardly blame them. She wasn’t at all hungry herself.

The apple sauce smelled too much like the hospital, and looked too much like vomit. Again, Kousuke flashed through her mind.

Asuka waited for Ayano to get a safe distance away, and quietly pushed the bowl across the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kazue do the same.

_ This doesn’t feel right. Waking up and coming back here… when Kotara and Matsumoto never will again. _

A clearing of the throat brought her attention back to reality. Saki had stood up, and was glancing around the room. She looked a lot smaller standing all alone.

“M-Morning, everyone,” she began carefully, “I’m really glad to see that you all made it here-”

“Those of us who survived,” Itsuki grumbled. When met with a couple uncomfortable looks, he added, “Two people fucking died. Don’t try and pretend they didn’t.”

Saki tensed, “I wasn’t… trying to pretend nothing changed. But if we stay stuck in a rut like this…”

Hiroki crossed his arms, “In a rut? People are dead, and we had to watch it happen! That’s fucked no matter how you slice it.”

“I’m not saying that it isn’t messed up,” Saki responded, starting to shake, “What I mean is that… while we grieve and remember, we have to keep going. The rest of us have to get out of here together, and live for the sake of Kousuke-chan and Hikari-chan.”

Yumiko nodded, “That’s a really good way to put it! We can’t let their deaths be for nothing.”

“And we can’t let anyone else die,” Kazue whispered, so quiet that Asuka could barely hear her.

Saki clasped her hands, “So, let’s do our best today, and every day. I know that we’ll all escape soon… together.”

“Are you done yet?”

Asuka bared her teeth instinctively. Monokuma was standing on one of the empty tables, yawning.

Arata clenched his fists together, “Y-You’re… back already?”

Monokuma replied, “I never left, music room! I’m always watching… Always ensuring that you bastards are following the rules.”

Arata flinched.

_ What kind of a fucking nickname is that? _

Monokuma continued, “Anyways! If you lot are done being boring, I have a wonderful present for you!”

“We don’t want any more of your presents,” Shun said.

“So ungrateful,” Monokuma said, “But I suppose that’s a summary of today’s youth.”

Itsuki snapped, “What’s your point?”

Monokuma said, “Every time that you successfully complete a class trial, I’ll open up a new area for you to discover! It’s a lovely reward, since nobody ever appreciates my artful executions.”

“Because they’re sickening,” Natsumi said.

Monokuma laughed, “You’ll come to appreciate me! Now, go on, shoo! I didn’t put all that work into this place for nothing. You’ll find the route right outside!”

With that, he vanished, leaving the echo of his ugly laugh behind in the air.

Saki spoke firmly, “We should go see what he’s talking about. There might be a way to escape from this place.”

_ Somehow, I doubt it’ll be that simple. _

Asuka waited a moment, watching as the rest of the class filed out of the restaurant. Her stomach felt tight.

“Are you coming?” Kazue asked, standing halfway across the room.

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. I just need a second. You go on ahead.”

Kazue hesitated, then said, “Okay. Take care of yourself.”

_ No promises. _

Asuka waited until the sharpshooter was gone, then trudged out of the restaurant. The lobby held the same haunting silence as it did the previous day, though all traces of Kousuke were gone.

She avoided stepping on the tiles where he had lay anyways.

Outside, the blazing sunlight hit Asuka with intensity. She held a hand to her forehead as she began to walk down the hill, stopping at the sight of a long rope bridge that was bolted to the ground.

At the other end of the bridge looked to be another island, with a large building on it. 

“That wasn’t there before,” Asuka whispered.

She put one foot on the bridge. It creaked and swayed slightly, but it stayed standing.

_ So it’s not a hallucination. ...Okay. _

Asuka kept both hands on the rope handrails as she crossed the bridge. Halfway across, she closed her eyes, feeling ugly sickness from the motion.

Finally, she reached solid ground on the other side. Asuka rubbed her temples as her heartbeat returned to a normal pace.

Similar to the hotel, the building on this new cliff had a set of heavy double doors. It took Asuka two tries to pull them open.

Inside was a narrow, L-shaped hallway. The muted green and black floor tiles checkerboarded all the way down. The lighting was significantly dimmer than in the main hotel. Sets of wooden double doors lined the hall in an alternating pattern.

_ Huh. This place is kind of… _

_...ugly. _

Asuka took a deep breath and began to make her way down. She paused at the first set of doors, yanking one of them open to step inside.

What greeted her was magnificent library. Rows and rows of mahogany shelves, stuffed with books, filled over half the room. The space that remained was taken up by low tables and chairs.

Sitting at one of those tables was Itsuki. Asuka decided that it was best to get her daily headache out of the way.

“Hey you,” she said, approaching the table, “What do you think of this place?”

Itsuki’s scowl somehow got worse than usual, “Never expected to see  _ you  _ in a place like this.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Itsuki replied, “Delinquents and libraries don’t usually mix.”

Asuka leaned closer, hissing, “I’m not a fucking delinquent, you piece of shit.”

“You’re doing a spectacular job proving me wrong,” Itsuki sneered.

Asuka pulled away, seething, “I saved your life. Remember that.”

“Arrogance will get you nowhere,” Itsuki responded, “You didn’t save anyone.”

_ I know. _

“Shut up,” Asuka muttered, retreating into the shelves.

_ I couldn’t save them… Couldn’t do anything. _

_ … _

Asuka made a small hissing sound. 

“The lack of organization is quite the issue, I agree.”

_ Uh? _

Asuka looked around to see that Hachirou stood about a foot away, holding several books in his arms and frowning.

“Is it that bad?” Asuka asked, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

Hachirou nodded, reshelving two of the books and pulling out another three, “Whoever shelved all these books did an abysmal job. It’s not organized under any system that I can recognize.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “That, uh, sucks. Guess whoever’s behind this shit doesn’t know anything about libraries.”

Hachirou reshelved another set of books, “Few do. It is yet another  _ grande tragédie  _ of this brutish world.”

“I think there’s more important things to be concerned about,” Asuka said, “Like… the fact that we’re missing two people.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Yes. Grief is a cruel mistress. But dwelling on the past mistakes of others will not enhance what remains of our own lives.”

Asuka blinked, “Well… I guess? But don’t say it like that. You make it sound like we’re completely screwed.”

“I hesitate to use such crude language, but there is a chance we are,” Hachirou replied.

Asuka carefully walked around him, “...Okay. Great talking to you.”

_ What the fuck? _

Ignoring his huff, Asuka continued down through the aisles of books, until she reached the back of the room. Nestled between two large shelves was a small door. It was slightly ajar, and Asuka put her hand on the knob to enter, when she heard voices from inside.

“Do… you mind if I talk to you?”

“S-Sure. What?”

Asuka paused. She recognized the voices as belonging to Minoru and Masuyo, who had enough tension between them to be cut with a knife.

_ I shouldn’t… listen… _

_ But what if something happens? _

_...Just for a second. _

“I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night,” Minoru began, “I had no idea that I’d be upsetting you so much.”

Masuyo’s reply was dull and quiet, “It wasn’t your fault. If anything, Ikeda-kun should be saying sorry. ... _ I  _ should be saying sorry.”

Minoru said, “No, I should’ve-”

“Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t personal at all,” Masuyo mumbled, “I’m just… really bad about being touched. All you tried to do was help me up.”

“Are you sure?” Minoru asked.

“Mm. If it had been anyone else here, the same thing would’ve happened,” Masuyo replied hoarsely, “Except… maybe for her.”

Minoru went quiet for a moment, “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t kill her,” Masuyo said softly, “I just wish she… that I had…”

She sniffled. Asuka backed away from the door.

_...Sorry, Okawa. _

Asuka waited a minute or so, trying to find something interesting on the bookshelves to stare at, then opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hey,” she said as neutrally as possible.

Minoru said, “Ah, good morning, Ishikawa-san.”

Masuyo only waved.

Asuka glanced around the space. The room couldn’t be much bigger than a closet, and the three of them barely fit inside. The shelves inside were also stuffed, but with files in manilla folders instead of hardcover books.

“What is this place?” Asuka asked.

Minoru pulled one of the files out, “I think it’s an archive room? Mostly for what looks like true crime.”

Masuyo muttered, “Stupid bear probably wants to offer us inspiration.”

Asuka grabbed a file at random and flipped through it. It looked to be as Minoru had said, until she got to a page near the back, and nearly dropped the folder.

“Christ, there’s photos in here!” Asuka cried, wincing at the sight of a bloodied corpse.

Minoru looked up, “What? The ones over here just have diagrams…”

Asuka closed the file and replaced it, then grabbed another one, to be certain. Sure enough, there were photos of a couple corpses in that one too.

“Why do some of them have photos, while the rest only have drawings?” Minoru wondered, tugging on his sleeves.

Asuka shuddered, “I don’t know… There’s so  _ many _ of these in here.”

Masuyo murmured, “There’s at least fifty on that shelf alone.”

_ What the hell is this place? What else does Monokuma know that we don’t? _

_ … _

_ I’m not even sure if I want to find out. _

“I’m going to keep poking around in here,” Minoru said, frowning, “Maybe there’s something in here we can… use.”

Masuyo said quietly, “I can help.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Okay. Good luck, I guess. I should probably keep exploring this place.”

“See you later,” Minoru said, kneeling down and selecting a folder.

Masuyo nodded, “Bye.”

_ Alright… Guess I have to keep moving. _

_...It feels weird not having a guide with me this time. _

_ I miss you, Kotara. _

Asuka made her way out of the library and into the long hallway again. 

The next set of doors stood on the left hand side of the hall. Asuka didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t luxurious red carpeting and a high ceiling.

Where she had entered seemed to be the aisle between two full sets of red and black theatre seats. The aisle itself was lined with impressive looking suits of armour, each holding a sword.

On the far side of the room was a raised stage. Stage lights - that seemed to be moving around by themselves - shone down on the room from above.

_ Looks… expensive. _

Sitting on the stairs to the stage was Saki, who was writing something in a small notebook. Asuka gritted her teeth and approached her.

“This place looks kind of dangerous,” Asuka said by way of greeting.

Saki looked up, quickly closing her book and tucking it into her pocket, “Oh, Asuka-chan! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Asuka said, “You seemed pretty preoccupied.”

Saki laughed sheepishly, then hardened her expression, “I should apologize. What I said to you earlier was uncalled for.”

_ Yeah it was! _

“Thanks,” Asuka said, “Sorry for calling you a bitch.”

Saki frowned, “I, uh, didn’t know you did that.”

_ Whoops. _

Asuka shrugged and took another glance around the room, “Is this a concert hall?”

“It looks like one,” Saki responded, getting to her feet, “But I couldn’t say for sure.”

Asuka folded her arms and stared at one of the suits of armour, “I really don’t like these things. Do you think they’re dangerous?”

Saki smiled, “I checked them all! They’re not real, see?” She stood on her tiptoes and poked the top of one of the swords.

Asuka ran her hand along the sword. Sure enough, while it was metal, it wasn’t sharp in the slightest.

“I think it’s just meant to make us paranoid,” Saki continued, “Monokuma seems to enjoy that.”

_ No kidding. _

The stage lights twisted around in a circle. Asuka frowned, “Why the hell is…”

Saki chuckled, “Oh, Yumiko’s up in the light booth. I guess she’s having a bit too much fun.”

_ Her and Tsutaya again, huh? Wonder what their deal is. _

“I didn’t know there was a booth,” Asuka answered.

Saki pointed to a small black door on the far wall, “You can get to it through there.”

Asuka said, “Maybe I’ll check it out for myself.”

“Wait,” Saki said, holding out her hand, “Again, I’m really sorry about how rude I was to you. I’m trying to be a better leader… and your contributions are important.”

_ I wasn’t THAT torn up about it. _

Asuka crossed her arms, “I appreciate it. But you were a little right… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Saki laughed weakly, “Neither do I. But, um…”

“What?” Asuka frowned.

Saki’s gaze turned downcast, “Do you think Kousuke-chan would know what to do next? I keep going to ask him for advice, and… I miss him.”

“I miss him too,” Asuka said quietly, “But you’re both human. I don’t think he’d be certain about where we should go from here, but I imagine that he’d trust your judgement.”

Saki ran a hand through her hair, “You think so?”

Asuka shrugged, “I mean, I hope so. ...We only knew him a few days.”

Saki scuffed her shoe on the carpet, “We did.”

Asuka waited a few moments more, then said, “Don’t beat on yourself. We’re all gonna get out of this place.”

“You’re right,” Saki said, her bright smile returning, “All of us, together.”

_ Please… _

_ I’ve seen far too many people die. _

Asuka turned her back and headed for the door to the light booth, weaving her way through the array of chairs. On the other side of the door was a dark and cramped staircase. She sighed, ducked her head, and began to climb.

At the top of the stairs was a low-ceilinged room that was almost completely black. The only light came in through a small skylight.

Yumiko stood at a small control panel, next to a window that overlooked the concert hall. The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself, pressing buttons and moving dials.

“Hey,” Asuka opened, not entirely sure what to say.

Yumiko turned around, “Hey! Nice to see you.”

_ Someone’s cheery… _

Asuka asked, “Find anything interesting up here? Aside from the controls for the lights?”

Yumiko smiled sheepishly, “I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be in technical control of a show. But there isn’t very much else in here, except for the window.”

Asuka glanced at the skylight, “It’s pretty small. Does it open?”

Yumiko nodded, “Yeah! Uchiyama-san climbed through it earlier. I don’t have a clue what’s up there, myself.”

Asuka took a few curious steps towards it, then tugged on a small handle on the skylight until it opened.

“I’m going to take a look,” she said.

Yumiko was already back to messing with the lights, “Okay! Have fun!”

The gravity of the situation hadn’t seemed to have hit her. Asuka swallowed uncomfortably, then gripped the edges of the window and pulled herself up through the hole.

Bright sunlight contrasted violently with the darkness of the booth. Asuka squinted as she heaved herself onto what she realized was the roof of the building.

All she could see in the distance, save for the hotel, was open air and the fatal drop off the edge of the cliffs.

Standing near the far corner was Natsumi, as Yumiko had said, her back turned. 

“Morning, Uchiyama,” Asuka said, hoping that she wouldn’t startle the blonde.

Natsumi turned around, a smile forming on her face as she spotted her, “Hi. I wasn’t expecting anyone else to come up here.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Asuka muttered, “Are you doing… Well, ‘okay’ is the wrong word, but-“

Natsumi replied, “I know what you mean. But I should be asking you that. After all, it was your friends who died.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and one of those friends was going to  _ murder _ you. My question stands.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Natsumi said, flicking a strand of hair out of her face.

Asuka frowned, “Wouldn’t be the first- How often do people try to kill you?!”

Natsumi laughed and batted her eyelashes, “I wonder. You really do like to take people at face value.”

Asuka grit her teeth. Somehow, she’d managed to forget she was talking to a pathological liar.

“If you’re not going to say anything else, would you mind leaving me alone?” Natsumi asked, “I’m doing some thinking.”

Asuka took a step back, “Yeah, sure. Have fun.”

_ What is going on in your head? _

Asuka sighed and climbed back down into the lighting booth, then headed back down the stairs into the concert hall. There had to be more to the odd building.

She didn’t get more than a couple steps into the hall before she nearly collided with someone else.

“Whoa, watch out!” 

Asuka rubbed her head as her vision realigned itself, “I didn’t see you.”

Kenta said, “No worries! You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” she muttered, “Just a little surprised.”

Kenta didn’t seem convinced, “You sure? I really don’t want-“

Asuka huffed, “I said that I’m fine! Relax, dude.”

“Sorry,” he said quietly, rubbing his neck.

_ What the hell is his deal? _

Asuka said, “It’s- Never mind. Have you seen anything… helpful so far?”

Kenta shook his head, “Not really? But I’ve only been to the spa and the library so far.”

“There’s a spa?” Asuka questioned.

Kenta pointed behind her, “Down the hall and around the corner. I didn’t see much in there, but… I’m not really that observant.”

Asuka hummed quietly. 

_ I guess I’ll have to head in there myself. _

Suddenly, Kenta said, “U-Uh, shit, I need to go. I mean, I really need to see what’s in here. Bye!”

With that, he flung open the door to the concert hall and dashed inside.

_...Okay? _

Asuka shrugged and turned around with a shake of her head. She made it down to the end of the hall and turned right. 

At this point, she noticed Hiroki, who was jogging back and forth, looking all around the halls.

“Looking for something?” Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow, “Did you lose a contact lens or something?”

Hiroki looked up, “Huh? Nah, my vision is perfect, like the rest of me.”

_ … _

_ Alright. _

“I’m just wondering if there’s a dentists office in this place,” he continued nonchalantly.

“You’re what?” Asuka blinked, “Why?”

Hiroki stared at her with an annoyed expression, then opened his mouth and pointed directly at it. One of his front teeth was gone.

Asuka winced, “Oh.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah. It’s pretty shitty.”

Asuka said, “But… would you really want Monokuma to be giving you dental surgery?”

Hiroki thought for a moment, “You make a good point. I dunno, though. After this long, it might be worth it.”

“What even happened?” Asuka asked, “If you don’t mind me asking?”

Hiroki took a deep breath, “God… I was like twelve? And I guess I pissed off this kid in my class a bit too much, cause he randomly knocked me to the ground and started beating the shit out of me.”

Asuka blinked, “What the fuck?!”

“I know!” Hiroki shouted, “That son of a bitch gave me two black eyes, and knocked my tooth out. Like, okay? What the fuck?”

Asuka bit her lip, “That’s really fucking awful… Did that guy at least get punished?”

Hiroki shrugged, “Dunno. I transferred schools right after that. But I heard that his parents bailed him out or something.”

Asuka scowled, “Ugh. Disgusting.”

Hiroki nodded, “Yeah…”

“Good luck finding your dentist,” Asuka said.

Hiroki grinned again, “Thanks! I’m gonna keep looking.”

Then he jogged off in the direction of the concert hall.

Asuka waited a moment, then turned her attention to the closest set of doors. They were lighter than some of the previous ones had been.

The room inside was almost entirely black and white. She frowned, seeing shelves upon shelves of merchandise styled after Monokuma.

“What the fuck is this place?”

As if to answer her question, the bear himself popped out of a basket of plushies in his likeness near the door.

“Welcome!” he exclaimed, “Presenting, Monokuma’s Magical Gift Shop! Where all your dreams come true!”

“More like all my nightmares,” someone else whispered.

Asuka glanced around to see Shun crouched by one of the shelves, rubbing his forehead. One of the plushies lay on the floor next to him.

Monokuma hmphed, “Ingrates, the lot of you! I go to all this effort to convert this trashy little shop into a utopia, and what thanks do I get?!”

“Convert?” Asuka echoed, “So this room wasn’t always…”

_ This much of an eyesore? _

Monokuma went silent at that. 

Shun asked nervously, “Do you… want us to purchase these trinkets?”

“This is beautifully manufactured merchandise!” Monokuma exclaimed, crossing his arms, “I’m not going to stand here and take your unwanted criticisms any longer! Goodbye!”

Asuka watched as he sunk back into the basket, then slowly made her way to where Shun was standing, “That was… something.”

Shun tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, “This room is… is so unsettling. Everything in the room has his face on it.”

Asuka kicked the shelf closest to her, watching as the Monokuma themed snow globes shook.

Shun flinched, “P-Please don’t do that.”

Asuka took a step back, “My bad. Are you good, or…”

Shun said, “I’m fine. But, uh, I’m going to head somewhere else… All this black and white is giving me a headache.”

“Have fun,” Asuka responded, looking across the small room. She waited until Shun was gone, then kicked the shelf again.

_ Narcissistic fucking bear. _

Asuka sighed and ventured further into the gift shop. Past several rows of shelves, close to the far back wall, was a low table and two plastic chairs. On top of the table was a box of crayons and a stack of colouring books.

_ What’s that doing in here, I wonder? _

Ayano stood about a foot away from the table, staring at it intently.

“Hey again, Chiba,” Asuka said.

Ayano jumped and turned to face her. She opened her mouth, paused for a moment, then spoke, “Hi.”

_ Quite the buildup for one word… _

“What do you think of all… this?” Asuka asked, awkwardly gesturing to the shop, “If anything?”

Ayano smiled weakly, “Uh…Nice? Shows Monokuma’s… kindness.”

Asuka blinked, “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Kind to us… letting see other places,” Ayano elaborated shakily, making hand gestures, “Maybe… not as bad bear?”

Asuka stared at her for a moment, “I really don’t think anything about this situation is him being kind. It’s just more incentive to kill.”

Ayano gripped her ponytail tight, “P-Probably true.”

_ … _

_ Weird. _

Asuka glanced over her shoulder, her eyes catching a glint on the wall. She frowned and approached the sudden sheen, her expression morphing into one of horror.

Attached to the wall was a large glass case, with six switchblades inside it.

“Dear god…” Asuka whispered.

Ayano wrung her hands, “Oh. Bad.”

Asuka closed her fists, “Yeah, that’s a way to put it.”

_ It hasn’t even been a fucking day… _

“I see you’ve noticed the main attraction!”

Ayano squeaked and ducked behind Asuka. The taller girl assumed a protective stance as she turned her head to face the grating voice.

“You’re back already?” Asuka scowled.

Monokuma pouted, “You say that like you’re not happy to see me!”

Asuka replied, “Because I’m  _ not.” _

“Kids these days…” Monokuma grumbled, “But anyways, I’d like to present my special line of switchblades! These are the only ones in the world.”

“And… want killing with…” Ayano breathed.

Asuka said, “There won’t be a murder. We’re going to get out of this place.”

Monokuma grinned, “Should’ve let Chrysanthemum know that.”

“You son of a bitch,” Asuka whispered, curling her fist. Ayano grabbed her wrist and tugged it back.

_ She wasn’t… Neither of them… _

Monokuma said, “Just give me a holler anytime you’d like one! All you have to do is ask!”

Asuka scowled as the bear vanished again, “Still think he’s being kind to us?”

Ayano sniffled, but didn’t respond to the question.

“We shouldn’t stay here,” Asuka continued, “You want to come with me?”

Ayano shook her head, “Going to find… Bye.”

_...Yeah, wouldn’t want to hang around with me either. _

Asuka sighed softly, then left the gift shop, forcing herself not to look back at the glass case.

There wasn’t another door along either side of the hall, so Asuka turned the corner. About halfway down, to her left, was the next entrance. She pushed her way in, only to be immediately overcome by steam and a strong scent.

_ Is this the spa that Hasekura mentioned? _

“Is something… burning?” she questioned as she waved her hand in front of her face.

“That’s hydrogen peroxide,” came a quick reply.

Asuka turned. Kazue was standing close by, next to a small metal cart that was covered with bottles, towels, and tissues.

“It’s good disinfectant in case somebody gets hurt,” the sharpshooter continued, “But it is rather strong…”

Asuka nodded and blinked a couple times, “God, no kidding. At least it’s not perfume.”

Kazue tilted her head, “Perfume?”

“Oh, there was this girl at my middle school who always smelled like perfume,” Asuka said, “Really sweet girl, she was great, but I always had migraines when I was with her.”

Kazue nodded solemnly, “That does sound troublesome.”

Asuka sighed, “Yeah… I haven’t heard from her in years, though. I… want to say that she got into Hope’s Peak too? Don’t know.”

Kazue said, “It’s always the ones we lose whom we remember the best.”

Her voice was suddenly much quieter. 

“Are you thinking about them too?” Asuka asked.

Kazue replied, “Who isn’t? I… can’t ever get that out of my head.”

_ Right… she had to watch Kotara… God. _

Asuka said, “Do you, uh, need something? Or should I leave you alone?”

Kazue shrugged and tucked her hands into her pockets, “I don’t know. But don’t let me drag you away from looking around. I don’t want to be trouble.”

“You’re not trouble,” Asuka responded, “Don’t do anything stupid, Kanagaki.”

To her surprise, Kazue chuckled weakly, “I’ll try.”

The girl’s attention returned to the small cart. Asuka watched her for a moment, then drifted further into the steam filled room.

It was difficult to see, but along the right side of the wall was a spluttering fountain. Hanging above it was a shelf overstuffed with nail products; files and polishes alike.

Asuka stared down at the fountain, watching the light pink water circulate, then rubbed her forehead.

_ Is the water scented? Gross. _

At the back of the spa was a large, simmering pool. Nearby were two massage tables, and sitting atop one of them was Arata.

Asuka wearily approached him, “Takishida.”

Arata jumped, apparently unaware of her presence, and said, “H-Hi. Sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

_ Clearly. _

Asuka scrutinized him for a moment. The dark circles under his eyes seemed much worse than usual. She began, “Are you…”

Arata rubbed his neck, “I didn’t exactly sleep last night.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Ah. I can’t blame you.”

He continued, “I think I’ve had… four hours?”

“That’s not that bad,” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

“Since we got here,” Arata clarified, absently running a finger along the scar on his forehead.

Asuka blinked, “It’s been almost a week.”

Arata nodded, “It has.”

Asuka glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at Arata, “That… isn’t fucking good for you.”

“I know,” Arata muttered, his gaze glossing over slightly.

_ How the hell do I get out of this conversation? _

“I’ll be fine,” he added quietly, “Just… need time.”

Asuka bit her lip, “We all do.”

_ But who knows how much more we have? Even after seeing what happened to Kotara and Matsumoto… Someone might still be trying to get out of here. _

Arata didn’t seem to be responding anymore, so Asuka took that as her chance to ditch the place. The spa was making her feel lightheaded.

Back in the halls, Asuka kept walking and turned the corner again, only to frown. The only door was the one that lead back outside.

_ So this building just loops around, huh? _

Masuyo was standing next to the front doors, scuffing at the ground with her sandals.

“Hey, Okawa,” Asuka greeted, “How did the library search go?”

She shrugged, “Dunno. Fujita-kun’s still looking. Thinks he can find something crucial.”

_ If it’s anyone, it’ll be him… Maybe his talent can be useful. _

Asuka said, “Do you want to head back? You look like you could use something to eat.”

“You’re one to talk,” Masuyo muttered, crossing her arms.

Asuka rubbed her neck. So someone had noticed.

_ Get a grip. You’re allowed to eat. _

“I’ll eat something if you will,” Asuka offered weakly.

Masuyo sighed, “Fine. If you’re gonna be like that...”

Asuka pushed the door open and held it for the smaller girl. Masuyo went ahead, crossing the bridge in silence. Asuka followed after her, gripping the rope tight.

The bridge seemed to sway less, but she felt sick just the same. 

The two reached the restaurant quickly. Masuyo slumped down at the first table she saw, staring blankly at her hands.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Asuka asked.

Masuyo mumbled, “I don’t care. Anything’s fine.”

_ Fruit it is. _

Asuka pushed open the kitchen door, wrinkling her nose as she did. The scent of fish wafted through the whole room.

“Hi, Ishikawa-san!”

Asuka’s eyes darted around. Standing at the stove with their backs to her were Natsumi and Hiroki.

Asuka frowned, “How did you know it was me?”

Natsumi replied, “Easy. I’ve memorized what everyone’s footsteps sound like.”

_ You what?! _

Hiroki snorted, “She saw your reflection on the stove.”

Natsumi pouted, “Aww, don’t ruin my fun!”

“I’m cooking for you!” Hiroki retorted, “I can ruin whatever I want!”

“Well, preferably don’t ruin the fish,” Natsumi said.

Asuka kept one eye on the pair as she approached the fruit bowl. They seemed to be in functional spirits, but she couldn’t help but notice that Natsumi’s eyes were glued to the pan on the grill.

_ I suppose we can’t be too careful… after Matsumoto… _

Asuka returned back to the bowl of fruit. 

_ Focus.  _

She attempted to pull a banana out of its bunch, but it seemed stuck. A knife block sat next to the bowl, so Asuka grabbed the closest handle and used it to cut through the stems.

With the knife still in her hand, she paused.

...There really was no telling who she could trust. Not after yesterday.

Asuka snuck a glance at Hiroki and Natsumi. The two were idly talking, and not watching her at all. 

_ Only… only for self defence. _

Slowly and silently, she tucked the knife into the inner lining of her vest. 

When neither of the other two reacted, Asuka grabbed the fruit she had come for, and hurried out of the kitchen to meet Masuyo, the blade pressing against her rib cage every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ever sad all the time cause i sure am.
> 
> The classmate Asuka mentioned from middle school is the OC of a friend (Hi Sou!) and she's the protagonist of Dangan Ronpa: Dead on Arrival, which you can read here! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276209/chapters/18959857)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Kudos & comments are always welcome!


	13. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Daily Life Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A lot happens this update, so here's an advance warning for some of the touchier subjects!
> 
> First, there's a somewhat graphic emetophobia warning close to the end of this update.
> 
> Second, there is a warning for the non-graphic discussion of past sexual assault shortly after that. 
> 
> If either of these topics are too much for you, skip from when Asuka crushes the paper in her pocket, to when she re-enters the restaurant.
> 
> Please, stay safe!

Masuyo was thankfully still seated in the restaurant when Asuka returned. A stormy expression had fallen over her face.

“Here, pick one,” Asuka said, holding out the fruit she’d taken.

Masuyo stared at her for a second, then took the banana without a word.

_ It’s something. _

Asuka sat down across from her and quietly bit into the apple in her hand. For a long couple of minutes, neither of them spoke.

Then, Masuyo mumbled, “You don’t have to stay here.”

“I’m just making sure you don’t do something stupid,” Asuka replied.

“I won’t. Not again,” Masuyo said, rubbing her neck.

_ I’m trying to be nice to you!  _

_ … _

_ Maybe it isn’t worth it. _

Asuka leaned back in her chair and returned to the apple. Her stomach churned, but it was better than leaving it empty.

She kept an eye on Masuyo as best she could, though the other girl didn’t do much besides nibble on the banana.

_ It’s so awful seeing her like this… _

“Wasn’t expecting to see a pair in here already,” a voice broke in from the doorway.

Asuka looked up. Arata was entering the room and approaching the table, his typewriter tucked under one arm. She frowned, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Arata shrugged, “Nothing, really. It’s just good to see relationships blossoming. Sometimes love-”

“Not that shit again!” Asuka snapped.

Masuyo shoved herself backwards, tears welling in her eyes. Clutching her neck, she ran out of the restaurant at the speed of light.

Arata winced, “U-Uh-”

Asuka hissed, “Look what you did! She’s upset enough as it is!”

“I wasn’t trying to…” Arata trailed off.

“Why do you keep insinuating shit about people’s personal lives?!” Asuka snapped, “It wasn’t amusing  _ or _ correct the first time you did it either!”

For a split second, Kousuke’s disgruntled expression from that moment flickered into her head. Asuka gritted her teeth to avoid tearing up.

Arata tensed, “I… Sorry. It’s a habit I picked up f-from my ex.”

“Work on fucking putting it down,” Asuka said, getting up and pushing past him.

_ I have to find Okawa before she does anything stupid… _

Asuka glanced around the lobby. She could see a few people standing on the second floor balcony, but Masuyo was nowhere in sight. She bit her lip, when the door to the storage room opened.

“Oka-” she began, cutting herself off upon the realization that someone else was walking out.

Saki raised her head at the voice, “Sorry to disappoint you. Is everything okay?”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Okawa ran off a minute ago, and… I don’t think it’s safe for her to be alone right now.”

Saki’s expression darkened, “Ah. You’re right. I’ll help you look for her, if you’d like.”

“I would, actually,” Asuka said, “I don’t have a clue where she went.”

“Well, hopefully we can find her soon enough,” Saki said quietly, “Come on. We can talk on the way… It might help you calm down.”

Asuka frowned, “I am calm.”

Saki replied, “You look insanely stressed, Asuka-chan. No offence.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, looking at the stress lines that covered the confidant’s face, “Speak for yourself.”

“Fair,” Saki said softly.

_ I guess I’m spending my time with Yamura. _

The two girls headed out of the hotel on unspoken agreement. There weren’t a lot of places that Masuyo could have hidden in the first building, but the second island still wasn’t clear enough in Asuka’s head.

As she squinted against the sunlight, Saki asked, “Have you given any thought about who put us all in this situation?”

Asuka shrugged, “Not exactly? It hasn’t exactly come to mind, but… I guess they’d have to be powerful.”

“I’ve been wondering if it’s someone among us,” Saki responded quietly.

Asuka turned to look at her, “I thought this conversation was supposed to  _ destress _ us.”

_ I’d never even considered that someone here would… _

“Sorry,” Saki said, “But the possibility is there. And I really want to trust everyone! But…”

Asuka took her first step onto the bridge, “I guess? I don’t know how the hell you want me to respond to that, though. I don’t want to think about someone here masterminding this sick shitshow.”

Saki followed her onto the unsteady, swaying wood, “That’s understandable. I’m really sorry… Let’s change the topic.”

_ Finally. _

“I know your talent is a touchy subject…” Saki began.

Asuka frowned, “Only if you make it one. I like talking about my work.”

_ Not a lot else makes me happy anymore. _

Saki cleared her throat, “R-Right. What do you like so much about tattoo art? Yumiko thinks the concept is interesting, but I’m not sure I see the appeal.”

Asuka carefully gripped the rope as she inched forwards along the bridge, “There’s something insanely gorgeous about permanent art. There’s a lot of trust involved… trust to make sure you don’t look like shit forever.”

“I see…” Saki said quietly, “Is… Is it dangerous?”

“Not really?” Asuka replied, “All I ever worry about is what’ll do if the client or I accidentally gets pricked.”

_...And paying that fucking debt. _

Saki sounded confused, “Pricked?”

Asuka reached the bank on the other side and turned to face her, “I do irezumi, the traditional style. You need a needle and thread, plus special ink. And it’s all done by hand.”

Saki winced, “That sounds painful.”

“It is,” Asuka confirmed, rubbing her arm, “And it takes  _ forever. _ But I think it’s worth it, in the end.”

Saki shifted uncomfortably, “Y-Yeah. I think that makes sense.”

Asuka frowned, “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Saki said quickly, “I’m just worried. A-About Masuyo-chan.”

Asuka crossed her arms.

_ Does… Does she know? _

_ … _

_...Shit. _

“Let’s go inside! I’m sure we’ll find her soon,” Saki said, forcing a bright smile onto her face.

Asuka clenched her fists tight as she followed the brown haired girl inside. Saki didn’t seem to want to make eye contact as they headed down the hallway.

“Your turn,” Asuka said suddenly, “The hell’s the deal with  _ your _ talent, anyways? Do you just keep secrets?”

Saki said, “At the end of the line, yes. But I do a lot else. I used to run an advice column, and met with a lot of people to help them out.”

Asuka frowned, “And people just tell you shit? You don’t pressure them?”

“Why would I do that?” Saki asked, “I just want to relieve small burdens. It’s a little lonely, having all these secrets but… someone has to do it.”

Asuka pushed open the door to the concert hall, “Huh. I don’t really get it, but you do you.”

“I don’t ‘get’ what you do either,” Saki responded, following her in, “So we’re even.”

Asuka snorted, “Fair.”

The concert hall seemed to be empty as well. Asuka frowned and turned back around, then paused, staring upwards.

“There’s someone in the light booth.”

Saki gasped, “You think it’s her?”

“I’m going to go see,” Asuka responded.

Saki nodded, “Okay. And I’ll keep looking around, just in case we’re wrong.”

Asuka blinked, “Thanks, Yamura. I… really appreciate it.”

Saki beamed, “Well, what are friends for?”

“We’re friends?” Asuka blurted.

Saki said, “I mean… I’d like to believe that we are?”

Asuka rubbed her shoulder, “It’s just… I kind of had the impression that you didn’t really like me.”

Saki’s expression faltered, and the light of her smile no longer reached her eyes, “Oh. Well, I do! I swear. I’ll go now. Bye, Asuka-chan.”

“Bye?” Asuka waved as the other girl hurried out of the room.

_ I… think I grew closer to Yamura today. Against all odds… _

Asuka awkwardly shifted in place for a moment, her skin prickling. Then, she made her way to the door that lead up to the booth.

She peered carefully into the tiny room, slightly hopeful, then frowned softly, “Oh.”

Hiroki turned his attention away from the control panel, “Hi to you too.”

“I thought you might be Okawa. You see her?” Asuka replied, leaning against the doorframe.

Hiroki shook his head, “Not since early this morning. She probably just needs to be alone, y’know?”

Asuka said, “I just don’t know if that’s… safe.”

Hiroki shrugged, “She’s stronger than she looks, even now. Don’t kill yourself trying to help her… or anyone, honestly.”

“I have no plans to,” Asuka replied quietly, her skin twitching.

_ Well now that I feel weird… might as well hang around with Ayugai. _

“What are you doing, anyway?” Asuka asked, gesturing to the light controls, “I didn’t take you for a person into… this.”

Hiroki grinned, “I’m not! But I am into causing problems. So I might as well mess around.”

Asuka blinked, “That’s… forward?”

He shrugged, “Nobody’s ever taken me seriously, so why give them a reason to? Well, my dad did, but…”

Asuka raised a brow at the sudden quiet tone, “He not around anymore?”

“Yeah. Died when I was real small,” Hiroki muttered, “It’s  _ fine _ and my grandparents take good care of me, but they’ve only ever seen me as a troublemaker.”

“So you’re just fulfilling expectations?” Asuka asked.

Hiroki said, “I mean, I’m pretty happy with it. Means if I actually do something cool, people care! And I’m a pretty cool person, so it works out.”

“Yeah, cool. Definitely,” Asuka said, “Your, uh… fans see you like that?”

Hiroki’s face lit up, “Oh, absolutely! I’m fresh, young, and sexy. A teenage heartthrob! I’ll always have that over my rivals.”

_...Okay. He changed his tune quickly. _

_ … _

_ Wonder what he’s thinking. _

“Oh and hey,” Hiroki said, “I’m only  _ supposed _ to give out autographs on weekends, but since I don’t have a clue what day it is, you can get one from me any time!”

Asuka blinked, “Thanks?”

He grinned, “You’re pretty cool yourself, Ishikawa. Not a lot of people get that honour, so use it well!”

Asuka managed a smile herself, “I will. Not now, though. When I have paper.”

_ What the hell would I even do with an autograph? _

Hiroki gave her a thumbs up, before looking back out the light booth window. Asuka took that as her cue to slip back down the stairs.

_ I don’t understand it… but I grew a bit closer to Ayugai today. _

Once she was out of the concert hall itself, Asuka paused and leaned against the wall. 

_ If I’m not going to keep looking for Okawa… I should at least check that suspicious shit I saw earlier. _

_ What the hell are all those files in the library? _

Asuka took a careful breath and made her way to the double doors. Maybe actually digging through the off putting files in the archive room could give her some answers?

Shun was sitting at one of the tables inside when she entered, reading a book. Asuka bit her lip, beginning to tiptoe around him, when he looked up.

_ Shit. _

“Hi, Ishikawa-san,” he said, smiling, “Are you busy at the moment?”

“Uh,” Asuka responded, frozen in mid step, “No?”

Shun clasped his hands, “I wanted to ask you if you’d be interested in joining a book club! Yamura-san and I were discussing it earlier.”

“How many people are in it?” Asuka asked.

Shun tugged on the drawstring of his hoodie, “Well, if you join, then counting myself… Three.”

_...Oh. _

“B-But! Chiba-san and Tsutaya-san said they both probably would,” Shun quickly amended.

Asuka shrugged, “I can, if you want.”

_ I can at least stand all of them… Maybe this isn’t so bad? _

Shun beamed, “Great! I asked Ikeda-san too, but he hasn’t given me a concrete answer yet.”

_ Fuck no! _

Asuka bit her lip, “Ah. Are we… reading anything in particular yet?”

“No, we’ll vote when we can,” Shun said, “For now, do you want to pick out something to read? It… might be nice to talk to you.”

_ Guess I’m not getting near those files anytime soon.  _

_...But spending time with Asari won’t be so bad. _

“Cool,” Asuka said, “I’ll be right back.”

With that, she ventured into the shelves. Admittedly, she didn’t have a clue what she was looking for. 

_ I never have time to read at home… _

She paused at a shelf near the back, peering through the cracks. Someone was moving around on the other side.

With one hand on a heavy book, Asuka looked through the gaps and frowned.

It was actually two someones - Saki and Yumiko. They were speaking so quietly that despite her close proximity to them, Asuka couldn’t make out more than a couple words from the conversation.

Though, Asuka supposed that not much needed to be inferred from Yumiko cupping Saki’s face and leaning down ever so slightly to kiss her.

Realizing what she was spying on, Asuka grabbed the book she had her hand on and walked as fast as she could back to Shun, her face burning.

Though, she supposed it explained so much of what she’d already witnessed.

Shun blinked when she sat back down, “You weren’t gone for very long.”

“I knew what I was looking for,” Asuka lied, “It wasn’t hard.”

Shun frowned, “You were looking for an introduction to finance and accounting?”

Asuka looked down at the book she’d grabbed for the first time. Sure enough, it was a thick and heavy textbook.

_...Oh. _

“It’ll have, uh, helpful real world applications,” Asuka said, “So I could… get a job. When we finally get out of this fucking place.”

Shun stared at her for a moment, then said, “Oh, that makes sense! That’s really smart of you!”

Asuka blinked.

_ I… cannot believe he bought that. _

_ Kid’s even more gullible than he looks. _

Asuka forced a smile as she opened the textbook. She read silently with Shun, though Asuka caught herself rereading the same sentence over and over again.

The book was boring as all hell. Asuka wondered if her brain was going to melt.

To her relief, Shun suddenly said, “Oh, I actually wanted to tell you something. If that’s okay.”

Asuka looked up, “Sure? Hit me.”

“I don’t think I properly apologized to you yet,” Shun said, “For forgetting about your allergies, I mean. That could have been devastating.”

Asuka shrugged, “I’m not mad at you. But thanks. I appreciate it.”

Shun nervously rubbed his neck, “Still, I feel bad. I… have bad memory issues, but they’re not an excuse.”

Asuka said, “You don’t have to justify yourself, it’s fine. My memory isn’t so grand either.”

“I don’t remember much past a few years ago,” Shun mumbled, “It’s all… blocked out.”

Asuka frowned, “Huh. I… don’t know anything about that, honestly.”

Shun said, “I d-didn’t expect you to. I’m just… rambling. I can’t do that very often so it builds up. Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Asuka responded, “Anything’s better than this book, anyways.”

Shun chuckled weakly, “Is it that grueling?”

Asuka pushed it away, “Insanely. I should’ve gone for literally anything else.”

“Well, when we work out meeting times, we can read fun books,” Shun said, “Or complain about bad ones. I’m open to both.”

Asuka laughed quietly.

_ I think I grew closer to Asari today. _

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

Asuka’s expression sank into a scowl, “Damn it. I’m going back before it gets late. You coming or not?”

Shun shook his head, “I’ll just be a bit longer. Good night, Ishikawa-san.”

“Night,” Asuka said, getting up from her chair.

It wasn’t too long of a trip back to the hotel, though the sudden cold air outside made her shiver. Asuka squinted her way through the pitch black lobby, until she finally found the stairs.

When she arrived at her room, Asuka didn’t waste much time before collapsing on top of her quilt.

The nightmares, as she was about to learn, would sink in quickly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka’s eyes flickered open, the sound of Hikari’s final scream slowly fading as the world focused.

She rolled over, groaning softly, until she came to face the table and frowned. Next to the broken clipboard and bloodstained sun hat was a key.

“The hell is this?” she grumbled, sitting up to look at it.

“Ah! So you’ve found your present!”

Asuka nearly jumped out of her skin, looking furiously around the room. Monokuma stood at the end of her bed, grinning as usual.

“The  _ fuck _ do you want?!” Asuka yelled.

Monokuma pouted, “There’s no need to take that tone with me! Kids these days…”

Asuka hissed, “Tell me why you’re in my fucking room.”

Monokuma said, “Well, I’ve been a bad headmaster. I forgot to pass out room keys on our first day. But now that I’ve had each key professionally cut, your rooms can stay locked when you’re not home!”

Asuka frowned. Admittedly, it was helpful, though she hadn’t expected anyone to break into her room. She didn’t have anything worth stealing.

_ Actually, that explains how Uchiyama managed to steal that book from Kanagaki.  _

_ … _

_ Maybe it’s good that I can lock up.  _

“Think of it as a reward for surviving this long,” Monokuma purred, “Not that you deserve it.”

Asuka clenched her fists, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Monokuma shrugged, “You tell me, pixie cut.”

With that, he hopped off the bed and disappeared.

_ Bitch. _

Asuka took the key. 

It took two tries to lock her door. Still shaking sleep from her head, Asuka slowly made her way down the stairs to the restaurant.

The room was at least half full by the time she arrived. Asuka sat down next to Kazue like the day before. 

“Did you get one of those keys too?” Asuka asked her quietly.

Kazue nodded, “Yes. A reward for surviving, as that damn bear put it.”

Asuka rubbed her brow, “Not that we deserve it.”

“Mm,” Kazue murmured.

Asuka snuck a glance at her out of the corner of her eye. The other girl seemed almost sick.

_ I hope she’s alright… _

Before she could ask, however, Saki cleared her throat to call for attention. Asuka turned her attention to the centre of the room.

“Just a small announcement this morning!” Saki said, her usual chirp slightly diluted, “Take it away, Shun-chan.”

Shun seemed alarmed by how quickly everyone’s gaze landed on him, but he quickly composed himself, “A-Ah, well… Yamura-san and I discussed starting a book club. Nothing official yet, but w-we wanted to see if there was any interest. Don’t feel pressured to decide!”

“Books are for losers,” Hiroki responded, leaning on one of the tables.

Shun said, “I’m... sorry you feel that way.”

Saki said, “No rush, anyway! We just want everyone to be on the same page. That’s all, unless anyone else would like to add anything!”

The speakers crackled.

_ Oh no. _

“Attention, attention! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! Would all students please report to the lobby? Attendance is mandatory… if you have a pulse!”

Saki said softly, “That invitation was not open to you.”

Hachirou got to his feet, “I see no point in waiting. I’m certain that  _ schepsel _ will have some punishment for us, should we not attend.”

_ Gh. He’s right. _

_...Still, the last time something like this happened… _

_ It ended with Kotara dying. _

_ … _

Asuka slowly trudged out of the restaurant, assimilating with the crowd in the lobby. Monokuma stood on top of the podium, leaning against what looked to be a large ticket machine with a crank on the side.

“What the fuck is that?” Itsuki demanded.

Monokuma laughed, “Now, now! Patience is a virtue!”

Natsumi said, “Is this another one of your… motives?”

The bear clapped, “Glad someone’s doing her homework! Yes, I’ve noticed a distinct lack of bloodshed around these parts, so I’d like to speed it up!”

“Nobody else will die,” Saki said firmly, “Whatever you’re doing won’t work.”

Kenta nodded, “We can’t let Kotara-kun and Matsumoto-kun’s sacrifices be for nothing!”

“You kids sound so sure of yourselves now,” Monokuma yawned, “Just wait until I roll this out, okay?”

Ayano shivered, “What… what is…”

Monokuma said, “I’m here to present the most heart racing motive some of you will ever see! Did learning about your collective amnesia get your blood pumping? This’ll make it burst from your veins!”

“That’s not a very nice image,” Arata mumbled.

Monokuma continued, “Each and every one of you is hiding something deep inside yourselves. A secret, if you will. I’ve gathered up all this information, and I’m ready to present it to you!”

Asuka blinked, “You… you know our secrets?”

_ He… He can’t... _

“I know everything about you bastards,” Monokuma responded, “But if you don’t believe me, we’ll be putting it to the test now. Does everyone have the keys I passed out this morning?”

Hachirou said, “ _ Si,  _ but what do they have to do with-”

Monokuma replied, “Excellent! They aren’t just for your rooms… You’ll be using them on this machine to ensure everyone gets to look at their own secret.”

Yumiko crossed her arms, “But what do you plan on  _ doing _ with all this?”

“If there isn’t a murder in the next forty-eight hours,” Monokuma said, “All your secrets will be read publically.  _ Everyone _ will know your dirty histories.”

A lump formed in Asuka’s throat.

_ Forty-eight hours to… _

Monokuma said, “Well, step right up!”

Nobody moved.

He growled, “If we don’t have any volunteers… Silent Night! Your surname is first alphabetically, so get over here.”

Someone pushed Shun out of the crowd, right towards the ticket machine. He was shaking from head to toe.

“Come on, put your key in!” Monokuma said, “Don’t make me do everything myself!”

Shun stuck the key into a small slot, then nervously looked towards Monokuma.

Monokuma hit the ticket machine, “Then crank it! You kids really think I’m going to coddle you, huh?”

Shun flinched, but turned the crank on the side of the machine. Asuka winced as an ear splitting creak filled the room.

Finally, a small slip of paper came out of the ticket slot. Shun took it and shifted away from the group.

Monokuma grinned, “Now… who’s next?”

Asuka fell into an awkward, makeshift line. Every time another person cranked the machine, she felt her heart lurch.

Finally, she was at the front of the line. Asuka produced the key and shoved it into the small slot. Then, without looking at Monokuma, she cranked the handle.

_ He can’t really know. It’s not possible. _

A paper with the hiragana for her name hastily scrawled on slid out of the machine. Asuka tore it off and hurried out of the way, standing close to the front door.

Once she was certain that nobody was looking at her, Asuka read the slip.

_ Asuka Ishikawa has ties to the local Yakuza through her father’s tattoo parlour. _

Asuka stared blankly at the words, biting down on her lip hard enough to break the skin.

_ All those years… I spent hiding that… _

_ … _

_ It was all for fucking nothing. _

_...I’m really nothing but criminal scum after all, huh. _

“And that’s everyone!” Monokuma said suddenly, “Now remember, forty-eight hours to kill, or the entire world finds out! Oh, and one other thing…”

“What now?!” Itsuki snapped.

Monokuma laughed, “Do your headmaster a favour and don’t try to hide your murder weapon, like Chrysanthemum did! It makes keeping the records together easier.”

_ The hell is he… _

Natsumi frowned, “Why should we do anything for you?”

Monokuma replied, “Well… that’s my secret! Upupupu!”

With that, he jumped behind the podium and presumably vanished.

Saki quickly waved her hands, “We shouldn’t look at these secret slips. If we don’t know what Monokuma has on us, there’s no reason for any murder.”

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. It seemed everyone had already done so.

Saki deflated slightly, “Ah. Well, in that case… I’m here for all of you, as your leader, and as being a confidant dictates. If you want to talk, or need emotional support… I always have time for you.”

Asuka’s arm brushed the knife hidden in her vest.

“For now, why don’t we go back and eat?” Saki continued, “And we can work all this out. I swear.”

Asuka crushed the secret paper in her pocket. 

_ I don’t want anyone else to die… but I can’t let anyone know this. I… I’ve kept it hidden for so long. _

She awkwardly began to follow the crowd back into the restaurant, when someone behind her let out a strangled noise.

Asuka turned to see Kazue, who was shaking like mad. The tall girl let out another sound, then violently threw up on the floor.

“She’s been poisoned!” Masuyo screamed.

Kazue swayed, then collapsed.

_ No… No! _

“Kanagaki-san!” Minoru shouted, pushing his way through the crowd, and kneeling next to her, “D-Don’t just stand there!”

Asuka rushed forwards and fell to her knees next to Kazue, shaking her.

Over the noise that had broken out, Saki called, “Everyone, please wait in the restaurant! The… three of us will handle everything.”

“I’ve got her pulse,” Minoru said, holding Kazue’s wrist, “It’s steady.”

Asuka squeezed her shoulder. Kazue’s eyes flickered open.

Saki said, “Kazue-chan, can you hear us? Are you there?”

Kazue let out a small squeak, then slowly raised herself off the ground. She was still quivering, and Asuka and Minoru had to hold her steady to keep her sitting up.

“What happened?” Asuka asked.

Kazue opened her mouth, then burst into tears. Vomit dribbled down her chin as she tried to speak, sobs coursing through her body.

“Shhh…” Minoru spoke delicately, rubbing her back in a rhythmic motion, “You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to breathe. In and out, nice and slow. Okay?”

Kazue nodded, then pressed a hand to her throat as she threw up again, spluttering and wheezing.

_ Holy hell…  _

Minoru said, “That’s fine, let it all out. Keep breathing, okay? Don’t rush yourself.”

Kazue nodded again, and within a minute, her breathing eased. She still looked incredibly sickly, though, as if a gust of wind could carry her away.

“Can you stand?” Minoru asked.

Kazue shrugged but attempted to get up, eventually meekly getting to her feet with Asuka and Minoru supporting her.

Minoru wrapped his arm around her and carefully began leading her towards the bathrooms, “Let’s go clean you up.”

Asuka watched them leave, her heart rising into her throat.

Saki said quietly, “There’s some mops in the storage room. We should clean this up.”

Asuka frowned but followed her into the storage room without question. The dark haired girl quickly passed her a mop, not saying anything.

_ She’s taking all this really hard… _

Asuka wheeled the bucket of soapy water back into the lobby, then began mopping up the vomit as best she could. Saki joined her a moment later, keeping her eyes on the floor.

After a minute though, Asuka realized that Saki was doing everything in her power not to cry.

“Hey. This isn’t your fault,” Asuka said, pausing briefly, “Stop fucking kicking yourself.”

Saki looked up, trembling, “But… I’m supposed to keep everyone safe. I couldn’t do  _ anything _ to help Kazue-chan… while  _ he _ …”

Asuka leaned on her mop, “Why do you hate Fujita so much?”

Saki’s fists closed tightly, “I… It’s petty. But I can’t shake it.”

“What happened in the lobby wasn’t his fault,” Asuka responded.

“I know that!” Saki snapped, then tensed her shoulders, “I know it wasn’t.”

Asuka frowned, “Then why…”

Saki shivered and clung to her mop, “When I came down to the lobby… I didn’t see Masuyo-chan breaking down. I saw myself.”

Asuka inhaled sharply as the pieces fell into place, “Oh god…”

Saki whispered, “I was thirteen. It… it was Christmas…”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Asuka said quietly, “Don’t hurt yourself for my sake.”

Saki held up her hand, “I have to. My… My uncle. He didn’t take t-the news that I was a lesbian v-very well.”

Asuka said, “Yamura… Hey, it’s-“

Saki kept talking, “He d-decided that he was… was going to  _ fix _ me. So… so he…”

Asuka took a step towards her. Saki stared at her for a moment, then burst into tears and threw her arms around Asuka’s neck, wailing as she clutched her tight.

“You’re safe,” Asuka whispered, “It’s just me.”

Saki quickly let go, wiping her face on her sleeve, “I’m s-sorry. That was really inappropriate of me to-“

Asuka said, “It’s okay. Do you need anything?”

She shook her head, “I’ll be fine. But… now you know why. I  _ know _ I shouldn’t hate Fujita. But I keep seeing…”

Asuka picked up her mop, which had fallen, “I get it. Look, you should go wash up. I’ll finish here.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Saki said, “You tell everyone else that everything’s under control. They’re probably scared.”

Asuka frowned, “Are you sure?”

“I am. Go,” Saki said more firmly.

_ If you insist… _

_ … _

_ I feel so bad. _

Asuka placed her mop down in the soapy bucket, and turned her back, re-entering the restaurant.

Once she was inside, all eyes quickly fell on her.

“Things are… under control,” Asuka said, “Yamura’s just cleaning a couple things up.”

Itsuki called out, “Is Kanagaki okay?”

“She’s breathing,” Asuka replied grimly.

Yumiko said, “That’s really all we can ask for.”

_ No kidding… What the fuck  _ was  _ that? _

Behind her, the doors opened. Asuka turned to see Minoru slipping back in, adjusting his tie nervously.

“Hey,” she said quietly, “What’s the deal? Is Kanagaki…”

Minoru responded, “She just wanted a moment to wash her face. She isn’t hurt… at least, not physically.”

Asuka rubbed her brow, “Well, that’s something. Thanks for helping out back there.”

Minoru looked away, “Incidents like that used to happen a lot back in the hospital. I’m used to dealing with them.”

_ Hospital? _

Asuka tilted her head slightly, but the look on his face told her not to ask.

Just then, the doors opened again. Kazue stepped through, still shaking slightly. Her eyes looked haunted.

“I’d like to apologize for… making a scene,” Kazue said carefully, her voice creaking, “I must have alarmed you all.”

Arata said, “I mean, a bit, but that doesn’t really matter.”

“Are you sick or something?” Kenta asked.

Kazue replied, “Not exactly. I haven’t… been taking care of myself properly, since we arrived here. And with all of this… fear and violence and loss… I overflowed.”

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, tears slicking down her cheeks.

Ayano squeaked, “Are… need…”

“I’m sorry,” Kazue whispered, “All of you. I can’t apologize enough for this.”

Asuka said, “Look, it wasn’t your fault. We’re just glad that you’re okay.”

_ Or as okay as you possibly can be. _

_...What kind of nightmare is this? _

Kazue didn’t reply.

Hiroki waved his arms, “Hey! Hey, hey! We’re all riled up now, yeah, but it’s best that we eat! None of you are starving on my watch.”

Asuka blinked. She’d forgotten that she hadn’t eaten yet.

“You all stay put,” Shun added, “Give us a few minutes to prepare something.”

Ayano nodded along.

Asuka went to sit down again, but cast one last glance over her shoulder. At some point during Kazue’s apology, Saki had snuck inside.

Her eyes were bloodshot. Asuka looked away.

_ Forty-eight hours. _

_ … _

_ I hope we all make it that long. _


	14. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Daily Life Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (June 19th) happens to be Hiroki's birthday!
> 
> Minor non-graphic emetophobia warning (and honestly? Just apply that to every chapter at this point.)

It’s funny how quickly everything comes crashing down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nobody stuck around in the restaurant for very long, Asuka included. With the newfound weight on all their shoulders, she couldn’t blame them.

The lone slip of paper in her pocket was heavier than the knife pressing against her ribs. With each step, her heart sank further into her chest.

_ How the hell did Monokuma find this out? _

Asuka reached her room and slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment and rubbed her eyes.

“Would… Would I kill to hide this?” she whispered to the empty room.

Admittedly, she was no longer sure. Asuka clenched her fists and threw her head back, wincing as she banged against the door.

Tears welled in her eyes, and not just from the sudden, searing ache in her skull.

_ Nobody would hesitate to kill me if this got out… _

_...If they don’t already know. _

Asuka pushed away from the door and knelt down next to her bed, pulling the duffel bag with her things close to her.

Her sketchbook was at the top. She carefully opened and and turned the pages, examining each sketch.

A roaring dragon in mid flight. That had been for the head Yakuza’s son, for his birthday.

A pattern of scales that took up two whole pages. For a hit man, all across his shoulders.

An intricate rose garden. For the head’s daughter.

Asuka continued absently flipping through, bile building up in her throat. The only sketches that hadn’t ended up being Yakuza tattoos were the two most recent ones; a singular vine surrounded by a multitude of butterflies, and a lone amaryllis.

Hikari’s words about the flower echoed in her mind. Asuka closed her sketchbook as she felt a burning in her eyes again.

_ I still… I still can’t believe they’re both… _

_...Only two days? _

She got to her feet, pinching herself and biting her lip as she did.

_ I can’t stay here all day. I have to do something… anything… or I’m going to lose my fucking mind. _

With her sketchbook in hand, Asuka left her room again. She idly drifted down the stairs, holding the book close to her chest.

For a moment, she paid a glance to the closed garden door, but quickly turned her head away.

_ I don’t know if I can ever go back there. _

Walking through the lobby was difficult enough, as she still carefully swerved around the tiles where Kousuke had been lying only two days prior.

By the time Asuka had made it outside, a pit of nausea had formed in her stomach. Suddenly, she was glad that she hadn’t eaten since the morning before.

Sunlight beat down against her. Asuka pursed her lips as she stumbled down the hill, absently heading for the bridge. It had to be summertime, with the consistent heat, but she didn’t really have any way to confirm that.

Except maybe ask Monokuma.

_...I’d rather die. _

_ … _

_...But it really does make me wonder how much time passed between when I got to Hope’s Peak and here. We’re missing three years… aren’t we? _

Those thoughts kept her occupied as she crossed the rope bridge, clinging to the supports. By the time she reached the other side, Asuka had made a decision.

_ I have to look at those damn files today.  _

Unfortunately, the second she opened the door, those plans changed.

“Shut the fuck up, before I  _ make _ you.”

“Quite frankly, I would love to see you try.”

Hachirou and Itsuki were blocking the library doors, the latter looking scarily close to punching the former in the face. Kenta stood a little ways away, though on a second glance, Asuka realized he was resting a hand on Itsuki’s shoulder.

“It would only end in humiliation, however,” Hachirou continued icily, “considering your lack of… status.”

Kenta said, “Okay, stop, this is-”

Itsuki pointed a finger at the linguist, “ _ You _ have no right to say that to me-”

“Excuse me?!” Hachirou said, “What is that supposed to mean, wretch?”

“Both of you are taking this too far!” Kenta raised his voice, stepping in between them.

Hachirou said, “This isn’t your fight, fool.”

Itsuki hissed, “Oh, now you’ve fucking done it! You uptight freak, I swear I’ll-”

“Yamasaki-kun,  _ no!” _

Asuka ducked to the right and hurried down the other hallway as fast as she could.

_ I… am not getting into that. _

The hard, painful sound of collision that pierced the air in the next moment made her reconsider, but it wasn’t enough to make her turn around. Instead, she continued through the dark halls, finally coming to a halt in front of the gift shop.

It was far from the most ideal place to wait for the library to be free, considering she couldn’t even see it (though she could certainly still hear the altercation), but there weren’t a lot of options on that island.

The Monokuma themed merchandise mocked her as she weaved through the shelves. Asuka glanced at the case holding the switchblades at the back of the room, but it seemed to be untouched.

To the right was the small table Asuka had noticed on her first visit to the garish room. Ayano was sitting in one of the chairs, bent over and focused on an open colouring book.

Asuka slid down into the chair across from her, “Hi, Chiba. Mind if I sit here?”

Ayano looked up, her eyes wide, “Eek! A-Ah, hi! Yes, er, no, um… Sit!”

_ Guess I’m spending time with Chiba until further notice. _

“Thanks,” Asuka said, placing her sketchbook on the table and opening to a blank page.

Ayano ducked her head again, mumbling something even more incomprehensible than usual. Asuka kept one eye on her as she absently sketched. The small girl stuck her tongue out ever so slightly as she worked, deftly colouring within the lines.

“That looks really nice,” Asuka said, tilting her head to get a better look at the picture, “Is that an owl?”

Ayano nodded, “Mmhm… v-very childish, but… is calm.”

Asuka said, “I wouldn’t say that. They make colouring books for adults, you know.”

Ayano blinked, “Really?”

“Yeah, they’re cool. And besides, who cares what you like, long as you’re having fun?” Asuka responded.

Ayano stroked a loose strand of hair, “Ah… Ishikawa-san, r-right of.. Of course. Er…”

Asuka waited. Ayano looked at her hands a few times, before biting her lip and trying to talk again.

“You okay?” Asuka prompted, when a full minute passed.

Ayano shrugged and grabbed a new crayon, looking through her colouring book for an empty space.

Asuka asked, “Do you need some paper?”

Ayano nodded, so Asuka turned to a blank page and ripped out the paper, handing it to her. Ayano gripped the crayon tight as she wrote down a few words, then passed it back.

Scrawled in loopy cursive were two words.

_ developmental disorder _

“Born early. Big compli… b-big problem. Try very hard, but…” Ayano mumbled, tapping her temple, “Words hard. Brain bad.”

Asuka spoke carefully, “I see. The fact that you’re trying matters a lot.. It isn’t hard to understand what you’re saying, though.”

_...Most of the time. _

Ayano’s jaw dropped and tears welled in her eyes, “R-Really?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. You just have to listen. You’re doing good, Chiba.”

A few tears rolled down her cheek, “T-Thank you…”

_ I definitely grew closer to Chiba today. _

The two didn’t continue their conversation after, but there wasn’t a need to. Ayano continued to colour her owl, while Asuka absently sketched a series of falling feathers.

A few times, Asuka’s mind pictured inking the sketch onto Yakuza shoulder blades, but she managed to shake the thoughts away.

It wasn’t until the overhead speakers crackled that she even remembered the library.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

“Shit,” Asuka muttered, closing her sketchbook.

_ Guess I’m waiting until tomorrow. _

_...Assuming that nobody… _

Ayano squeaked, “Ah… Walk back with?”

Asuka looked over at her, “Sure, if you want.”

Ayano smiled weakly, “T-Thank you. Afraid of… of dark.”

Asuka winced, “Oh, yikes. Yeah, you can stick to me, just keep up.”

Ayano nodded and quickly scurried to her feet.

As it turned out, Ayano could keep a faster pace of the two, and Asuka found herself straining to match her stride.

_ I guess it makes sense, since she’s athletic… Even if she really doesn’t really look like it. _

They made it through to the lobby, Ayano clinging to her arm the entire time. She didn’t let go until they were safely up the stairs in the room hallway.

“G-Good night,” Ayano said softly, fishing her room key out of her hair.

Asuka resisted the urge to chuckle and merely smiled, “You too.”

Once the surfer was in her room, Asuka entered her own. For a moment, she stared at the walls, feeling almost a bitter sort of familiarity. 

_ I’m going to get home. I have to. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three sharp raps on the door awoke Asuka from uneasy sleep. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, throwing herself out of bed and opening the door.

Arata stood on the other side, his fist still raised.

“What the hell do you want?” Asuka asked, trying not to yawn, “Is it even seven yet?”

Arata shook his head, “Not quite-”

“Then why are you waking me up?” Asuka questioned.

Arata said, “Yamura-san wants everyone to be awake and meet in the restaurant immediately at the announcement. Apparently it’s really important, and since I was awake already… I’m on door duty.”

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose, “Ugh… What the fuck could be so important? She didn’t say, did she?”

“Not a word,” Arata replied, “And I’m really not in the mood to try and hazard a guess.”

Asuka nodded, “Fair. Give me a minute, I’ll come down.”

Arata gave her a small salute, “Aye aye. Don’t fall back asleep.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Asuka muttered. Though, the bed did look particularly warm and inviting, for once.

She scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. With a slow gait, she entered the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

For a moment, she stared at her hollow, sickly reflection, before throwing up bile into the sink. Asuka rubbed her forehead and sighed, then turned on the tap again to wash it down the drain and clean her mouth.

“Get it together, dipshit,” she growled at the mirror, before leaving her room and heading down the stairs to the restaurant. 

A moderate crowd had formed outside, but nobody besides Natsumi - who was smiling like all was right in the world - looked particularly pleased.

“What’s happening?” Asuka hissed to Kazue, who stood the closest to her.

Kazue replied tensely, “Yamura won’t say.”

_ The hell… _

In that moment, Saki and Arata approached, Yumiko and Itsuki at their heels. The blonde was practically draped over Saki’s shoulder, while Itsuki looked like he was  _ that _ close to screaming.

A black eye shone brightly on his face. Asuka looked away quickly, the phantom echo of the previous day’s fight replaying in her head.

“Good morning, everyone!” Saki said, “I’m sorry to wake you all so early. I just wanted everyone to be here this morning, bright and early.”

Hiroki grumbled, “What could be that fucking important?”

Saki said, “You’ll find out when the restaurant opens.”

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Kazue said quietly, “Speak of the devil.”

A clicking noise came from behind the double doors. Minoru pushed on them, and they opened with ease.

Saki took a deep breath, “Let’s go inside, quickly.”

Asuka sighed and entered the restaurant. Saki gestured for everyone to follow her to the centre table, looking only a little bit apprehensive.

Once everyone had gathered, Saki said, “In twenty-four hours, Monokuma is going to announce our darkest secrets. I propose that instead, we reveal them ourselves, right here, right now.”

“That isn’t a good idea,” Kazue said.

Hachirou cleared his throat, “I have to agree. Were you not the one who said we should not even glance at our secrets?”

Saki said, “Yes, but everyone already did that before I could say anything. And yesterday, a few people talked to me about the motive.”

Masuyo blinked, “The hell? Who would do that?”

Asuka glanced around the table to see Shun guiltily stuff his hands into his pocket.

_ So him… and I’d wager that she already knows Tsutaya’s… _

Yumiko confirmed her suspicion as she said, “Saki knows what she’s doing! I trust her. We should do this.”

Minoru said quietly, “I’m willing.”

Irritability flashed in Saki’s eyes for a split second.

Natsumi chewed on her lip, “I… suppose. But I doubt it will do much good. Won’t that only cause more tension?”

Asuka frowned, “What do you mean?”

Natsumi looked her in the eye, “What if some of our secrets are dangerous?”

_...Fuck. _

Arata nodded, looking as if he was going to pass out. Ayano seemed to share the sentiment, as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Saki said, “I just want us to be able to trust each other. Look, I’ll even go first. When I was in middle school-”

“I knocked out Ayugai-kun’s tooth.”

Dead silence filled the room, as thirteen pairs of eyes landed on Kenta.

Hiroki spat, “You fucking _ what?!” _

“I- I’m sorry-“

“You’re  _ sorry?  _ You ruined my fucking life!” Hiroki shouted, preparing to lunge across the table.

Arata grabbed him and pulled him back down, “Hey, don’t do anything-“

Hiroki writhed against him, “Let me go! That rat bitch destroyed everything!”

“I’m sorry,” Kenta repeated breathlessly, looking as if he was about to cry.

Hiroki slammed his hands on the table, “My grandfather  _ threw out his back _ trying to make enough money for my goddamn dental bills! Now he’s in the fucking hospital, and my grandmother can’t do  _ shit!” _

Kenta didn’t have a response.

“So fuck you, fuck your stupid entitled ass for deciding to beat the everloving shit out of me!” Hiroki screamed, “I was twelve you filthy son of a bitch!”

Kenta opened his mouth, but was cut off again.

“If you even  _ think _ of telling me that you’re sorry, I’ll break your fucking neck,” Hiroki threatened, “You know what? Fuck this! Fuck this whole thing. I’m out of here.”

With that, he angrily fled the restaurant.

_...Holy shit. _

Arata nervously looked at everyone, then said, “I’ll… go make sure he’s okay. Wait up!”

Kenta rubbed his face, tears running down it, “I fucked up.”

Itsuki placed a hand on his arm silently.

Asuka swallowed and looked around the room. Everyone who remained looked uncomfortable. At some point during the commotion, Natsumi, Kazue, Hachirou, and Masuyo had disappeared.

Saki said softly, “That… could have gone better.”

Yumiko said, “It wasn’t your fault. We can still do this thing!”

Saki shook her head, “There isn’t a point in doing it without everyone’s cooperation.”

Ayano scuffed the floor with her sandal, “So… what do…”

“Kenta-chan, get yourself cleaned up,” Saki said. To Itsuki, she added, “Make sure he’s okay.”

Itsuki nodded and led Kenta out of the restaurant.

Saki said, “To the rest of you… Go out and do something fun. I’ll figure something out. I just need more time.”

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Shun asked.

Minoru added, “I don’t mind helping-”

Saki cut him off, “You both heard me. I just have to… keep thinking.”

A few people exchanged glances, but eventually filed out of the room. Yumiko lingered for a moment at Saki’s side, but she too left the restaurant.

Asuka took a few steps towards Saki, who was holding her head in her hands, “Hey. Don’t beat yourself up for this.”

“When I told everyone to go, I meant you too,” Saki replied.

Asuka crossed her arms, “Well, I wanted to talk to you. Yamura, you don’t have to do… all of this. One person can’t fix everything.”

Saki said, “I have to at least try. I can’t just be useless and idle. ...Kousuke-chan would’ve been able to fix things.”

“That isn’t fair to you  _ or _ him,” Asuka said sternly.

_ Or me, for that matter! _

Saki said, “But… he would know what to do here. Wouldn’t he?”

Asuka shrugged, “Who knows? Look, I miss Kotara too, but you can’t keep comparing yourself to him. You’re just digging yourself a hole. He was planning a murder, remember?”

Saki said, “He wasn’t going to go through with it.”

“We don’t know that,” Asuka said quietly, “We barely knew him. Look, Yamura, you’ve been doing all you can.”

Saki hugged her arms to her chest, “I… But I’ve been  _ useless.” _

“If you were useless, we’d all be in anarchy,” Asuka said, “You’re not alone now. You know that, right?”

Saki wiped her eyes, “Huh?”

Asuka said, “Well, we’re friends, aren’t we? I’m not gonna abandon you.”

A small smile formed on Saki’s face, “Y-Yeah. Yeah! Thank you, Asuka-chan. Sorry for being so emotional these past two days.”

“Don’t be,” Asuka said, “This whole fuck show is driving everyone crazy.”

Saki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “And for saying that I didn’t need you. It was mean… and not even slightly true.”

_...Hearing that is nice, actually. _

“I appreciate it,” Asuka said quietly.

Saki smiled and hugged her quickly, “Of course. And I appreciate everything you said too.”

They broke the embrace after a moment. Asuka asked, “Do you want me to hang around?”

Saki shook her head, “I need some time to think, if that’s okay. Maybe later?”

“Sure,” Asuka said, “I should probably clear my head, anyways.”

_ And maybe finally get a look at those damn files… _

Saki smiled, “Great! Feel better soon, Asuka-chan.”

“You too,” Asuka said with a small smile, before turning around and leaving the restaurant.

Asuka headed for the library immediately, keeping a fast pace despite how strangely sick she felt.

_ Even if there’s a fucking fire in front of those doors, I’m getting in there. _

To her relief, the hallway was empty when she arrived. Asuka quickly slipped into the library. Natsumi stood a few feet away, perusing one of the shelves, while Hachirou was seated at one of the tables, lost in a book.

_ Please don’t see me… _

Asuka crept around them, making it to the small archive room. She opened the door, only to frown.

_ Are you kidding me?! _

Yumiko apparently had the exact same idea as her, because the blonde was sitting on the floor with her nose buried in one of the files.

“Oh, hey,” she said, looking up, “What’s up, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka crossed her arms, “I just wanted to look at what’s in here, but if you’re already-”

Yumiko scooted a bit to the right, “There’s room in here for two of us. Are you into true crime?”

Asuka lowered herself onto the knobbly carpet and grabbed a manilla folder, “You could say that.”

_ Looks like I’m spending some time with Tsutaya... _

“Hope you’re not looking for inspiration,” Yumiko said dryly.

“God, no!” Asuka replied, looking up from the factory diagram, “I just want to know why all this shit is here. It’s weird that we’ve been… given it all.”

Yumiko grinned, “I was kidding. You don’t have a big sense of humour, huh?”

Asuka looked back down, “I’m not in the mood to joke about killing people.”

“Fair,” Yumiko responded, “Just testing the waters. I don’t know you very well, so…”

It was true, Asuka wasn’t sure she’d had many - if any at all - one on one conversations with the carpenter since they first met.

“And no offence, but I won’t be getting super close to you,” Yumiko continued.

Asuka blinked, “Okay?”

_...She’s so blunt about it. _

Yumiko shrugged, “We’re in a damn murder game. I’d wager that trust is dangerous.”

Asuka looked back at the sketches of the battered corpse in the folder she was holding, “I know what you mean. Just wasn’t expecting to hear it right to my face.”

“Better than lying and tiptoeing around the issue,” Yumiko responded, shoving a folder back onto the shelves.

_ I can’t tell if that comment is supposed to be directed at me or not. _

The medical papers in the folder were starting to give her a headache. Asuka closed it and replaced it, grabbing a more recent file to replace it.

“You look like hell,” Yumiko commented suddenly.

Asuka muttered, “I feel like it too.”

_ Wish I knew why…  _

Yumiko frowned, “When was the last time you ate?”

_ How many people are paying attention to that?! _

“I… don’t know,” Asuka admitted, “Two days ago?”

“Oh my god,” Yumiko muttered, reaching into her breast pocket and pulling out a granola bar, “Here.”

Asuka blinked, “Huh?”

Yumiko threw it at her, “Saki’s always overworking herself and forgetting to eat, so I carry food with me. Go on, take it.”

“Are you sure?” Asuka asked.

Yumiko rolled her eyes, “Yes! Good lord.”

“...Thanks,” Asuka said, quietly opening the wrapper.

_ Somehow, I feel even worse. _

_...But even though she didn’t want it, I think I grew closer to Tsutaya. _

The pair of them continued to read on in silence, Asuka’s stomach twisting whenever she came across the unfortunately frequent graphic corpse photos.

Despite the hours that passed in that small archive room, Asuka felt herself getting even further from the truth.

_ I don’t know what I was expecting… _

Yumiko said suddenly, “I’m getting stir crazy. You have fun with… whatever this shit is. Bye!”

“See you,” Asuka said softly, keeping her head down as the blonde left.

She waited for a moment in the small room, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. She still felt sick, but the prospect of eating made her nauseous.

_ You’re fine. You’ve gone longer than this. _

With that thought looping in her head, Asuka got to her feet and left the room, barely paying attention to the occupants of the library.

Standing right outside the door was Kenta. He looked a little better than he had earlier that morning, but the distress in his eyes was evident.

“Uh, hey, Ishikawa-kun,” he began slowly, “Can I ask who’s in there?”

Asuka blinked a few times, “Uchiyama and Ikeda, I think. And Tsutaya might still be there, I didn’t see where she went.”

Kenta bit his lip, “Then it isn’t safe yet. Thanks.”

_...That reminds me. _

“No problem,” Asuka said. Then she frowned, “Can I ask you something?”

“I don’t want to talk about earlier,” Kenta said firmly.

Asuka shook her head, “No, not that. Yesterday… I heard a fight going down over here. What happened?”

Kenta sighed and rubbed his neck, “Well- Okay,  _ both _ of them said things they shouldn’t have, but basically… Ikeda-kun got Yamasaki-kun really riled up. And then punched him in the face.”

“He really has a bad habit of doing that,” Asuka remarked.

Kenta muttered, “Tell me about it. I… I’m really worried about him. Yamasaki-kun, I mean.”

Asuka blinked, “You are?”

“He’s really not a bad guy,” Kenta said, looking into the distance, “Things are just so intense right now.”

Asuka paused, “I… Huh.”

_ I haven’t been my best self at all… _

Kenta continued, “Yeah. I dunno, I’m just worried he’ll get hurt. I mean, I’m worried that everyone might get hurt, but… you get what I mean, right?”

Asuka nodded slowly, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

_ Christ… _

“We’re waiting for Ikeda-kun to leave the library,” he added, “Right now Yamasaki-kun’s waiting it out in the gift shop.”

_ That damn room again… _

Asuka said, “Maybe I’ll say hi to him. Or something.”

Kenta grinned, “That might be good! Otherwise he might pace himself to death.”

Asuka snorted, “Alright. Later, Hasekura. I, uh, hope you’re okay.”

Kenta blinked, then glanced at the floor, “Thank you. You too.”

Asuka uncomfortably hurried down the hallway, turning the corner, and entered the gift shop. Sure enough, Itsuki was pacing in circles, running his hands through his hair.

_ I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this. _

“Hi,” Asuka said.

Itsuki looked up, his features instantly contorting into his usual scowl, “What the fuck do  _ you _ want?”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Company?”

He sighed, “Fine. If you’re that desperate for someone to be around.”

_ I don’t think I want this, but it looks like I’ll be spending the foreseeable future with this fucker. _

“Cool,” Asuka said quietly, already wishing she’d stayed in the library.

Similar to the last time she’d hung out with him, Itsuki continued to walk in circles, encompassing the small shop. Asuka kept up with him for the first bit, but eventually had to lean against a shelf and catch her breath.

“You have really low stamina,” Itsuki remarked when he had looked back to her.

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Wow, nobody’s  _ ever  _ made me aware of that before.”

Itsuki crossed his arms, “It was just an observation. Don’t pick a fucking fight with me.”

“You’re one to talk,” Asuka muttered.

“I don’t look for fights,” Itsuki said, “They look for me.”

Asuka glanced pointedly at his black eye, “Uh-huh.”

Itsuki scowled further, somehow, “Back off. You don’t know a fucking thing about that.”

“I know you’re quick to punch someone twice your size,” Asuka replied, “but can’t handle the consequences.”

Itsuki snarled and took a step forwards, extending a threatening hand towards her.

_ Not my neck not my- _

Before he could touch her, Asuka grabbed Itsuki’s shoulders and pivoted herself, pinning him against the shelf.

“ _ Never  _ fucking do that,” Asuka hissed under her breath, her chest heaving angrily.

For a moment, Itsuki stared at her with wide, fearful eyes, before shoving her backwards and running out of the shop.

“Yeah, go take a hike!” Asuka shouted after him.

_ Piece of shit… _

She stood in silence for a moment, trying to process the event, then sighed.

_ I didn’t think it was possible, but I think I grew even further away from Yamasaki today. _

Asuka lingered in the gift shop a short while, before sighing and making her way back to the hotel.

_ There’s only a few hours left, anyways. It’s almost over. _

Halfway up the hill, she heard a faint buzz.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

“Good timing, I guess,” Asuka muttered.

Guided by the emergency lights, Asuka climbed the stairs. Before she could walk down the hallway, however, she caught sight of someone sitting in the middle of it.

“Hey, Ishikawa-chan,” Masuyo greeted weakly.

Asuka put her hands in her pockets, “Uh, hey. What are you doing?”

Masuyo said, “I can’t sleep. I… I’m not ready for tomorrow morning.”

A small lump formed in Asuka’s throat, “Me neither.”

_ The revelation of our secrets… if mine even is a secret still. _

Asuka sighed and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor, “Mind if I stay here?”

“If you want,” Masuyo replied, “But you have to eat these apple slices. I don’t want them anymore and the kitchen’s closed.”

She threw the fruit into Asuka’s lap less than gracefully. The brunette glanced at the slices suspiciously, but didn’t say a word.

“And if you wanna talk… Nothing about tomorrow. Or… or her,” Masuyo added, her voice lowering as she glanced at the floor.

She had a distant, misty look in her eyes all of a sudden. Asuka bit her lip.

“You got it… I just want to get out of here,” Asuka muttered. When Masuyo raised an eyebrow, she added, “I wouldn’t  _ kill _ for it. But I… I wish I was home.”

“Is it nice there?” Masuyo asked.

Asuka pictured the compact, narrow rooms and the leaky roof, “Eh. I mostly miss my dad.”

Masuyo tugged on a strand of hair, “Oh. I… Well, if you miss him, I guess he’s nice.”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah… I take it you’re not on the best terms with yours?”

“That’s one way of putting it!” Masuyo said, grimacing, “We don’t talk about him. Ren’s the only one allowed to bring him up.”

“That’s fair,” Asuka said, “Who’s Ren?”

Masuyo replied, “Shit, I didn’t mean to get this deep into it. She’s my foster mom. My real one is… god knows where.”

Asuka leaned back against the wall, “Ugh. I’m with you there.”

“She just walked out when I was a baby,” Masuyo muttered, “Left me with… Well. You get it.”

Asuka nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, “I was seven. She…”

Masuyo said, “Don’t say it if it’s gonna hurt you. Just because I’m spilling my guts like some idiot doesn’t mean you gotta.”

“She abandoned me in a fucking shopping mall,” Asuka hissed, closing her fists tight, “Said she’d be right back, and I never saw her again.”

Masuyo said quietly, “That’s fucked.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “Tell me about it. I actually managed to track her down a few years ago… and she didn’t know who I was.”

Masuyo screwed up her nose, “What a bitch? Shit like that is what scares me about trying to find  _ my _ mom. What if I do and… and she doesn’t like me?”

“Well, she’d have to be stupid, because you’re pretty chill,” Asuka replied.

Masuyo blinked, “I… You’re weird, Ishikawa-chan.”

_ What the fuck? _

Asuka frowned, “I’m sorry?”

Masuyo shrugged, “For thinking that, I mean. You shouldn’t like me… and you should eat your apples.”

Asuka stared at her, then picked up one of the apple slices and bit into it, despite the pit in her stomach, “Happy? The jury’s out on the first request.”

Masuyo chuckled weakly, stifling a yawn, “Like I said. You’re really weird.”

“I get that a lot,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo snorted. Her expression turned serious after a moment, “D’you think things will be okay tomorrow?”

Asuka shrugged, “I don’t have a fucking clue. But… it’s better than someone dying again.”

Masuyo hugged her arms to her chest, “Y-Yeah…”

The pair fell silent.

_ I never want to go through that ever again. _

“I think… we should sleep,” Masuyo said softly, “We’ll need strength for the morning.”

Asuka sighed and stood up, clenching the remaining apple slices in her fist, “You’re right. Night, Okawa. Take care of yourself.”

“No promises,” Masuyo said, heading for her room.

Asuka waited for a moment in the dead quiet hall, then ate another apple slice. No point in letting them go to waste. Once she’d settled that, she turned around and entered her own room.

Despite her exhaustion, Asuka couldn’t get her eyes to close.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How many hours had passed since she’d tried to fall asleep? Asuka squinted at the clock underneath the monitor stuck to her wall.

_ 2:42AM… I need to clear my head. _

Her eyes burned as she stood. Asuka took a moment to rub her temples, then left her room. She kept a hand on the wall, then on the railing, as she descended the stairs into the lobby. 

Despite the pitch black air, it wasn’t hard to find the door. Asuka slipped into the soft moonlight, shivering ever so slightly. The heat of the day had quickly vanished.

Her legs moved on their own, guiding her down the hill and across the bridge. Asuka kept one hand on the knife inside her vest, on the off chance that there was someone waiting in the darkness.

_ But nobody… will kill. Not after… _

Asuka bit on her lip as she entered the low ceilinged hallway. It was dark inside there too, but significantly more stuffy. She gasped for air slightly as she wandered through, dragging her fingers along the wall.

It was strange, however, how comforting the silence was. The endless echo of her own footsteps were the only thing she could hear.

Asuka rested for a moment near the door to the spa, her heartbeat easing.

_ One more lap, and maybe then I’ll head back. I should be tired enough by- _

“EEEAAAAAAAH!”

Asuka’s eyes shot open. The bloodcurdling scream sent chills down her spine.

“No…” she croaked, “No. We…”

Asuka dashed around the corner, looking for the source of the scream. When she found nothing, she kept going, heading back towards the entrance.

Standing in front of the open concert hall doors was Ayano, who was shaking uncontrollably.

_ Did she… _

“Chiba!” Asuka shouted, rushing up to her.

Ayano looked up at her, then burst into tears. Asuka shuddered, afraid to turn her head.

“A-Again,” Ayano whispered breathlessly, between sobs, “Happen… Happen all over…”

She pointed into the concert hall. A lump formed in Asuka’s throat.

Beginning to shake herself, Asuka walked inside. The room seemed normal at first, until her eyes came to rest at the far end, near the stage.

 

 

Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed, but her expression was twisted in agony. Blood soaked both her clothes and the sword that had been shoved through her body. Drops of blood fell from her wound to the floor, while she was haphazardly suspended by the sword, still being held by the tall suit of armour.

 

 

Saki Yamura was dead.

 

 

**13 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like different five people: Saki seems like a survivor!  
> me, in agony: y-yeah?
> 
> any comments and predictions are appreciated!


	15. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Deadly Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm uploading this at the public library so please forgive any mistakes!!

Asuka’s mouth dried up. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred as her brain registered the scene.

“Yamura…” Asuka cried, shaking, “ _ Yamura!” _

Saki’s corpse seemed to mock her.

_ Why… WHY? _

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin! For now, could everyone gather in the concert hall?”

_ She can’t really be dead… I just… I just talked to her. She promised we’d hang out later. _

_ … _

_ That was my last conversation with her. I’ll never hear her voice again. _

_ … _

_ I… _

Asuka couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from Saki, even as the thunderous footsteps of her arriving classmates filled the area.

_ Who would do this to her? What kind of fucking scum would… would… _

“Y-Yamura-san?” Shun croaked, coming up beside Asuka, “No… Not again…”

From behind her, Itsuki shouted, “What the  _ fuck?!” _

Asuka wearily turned her head. The hiker was gripping his head tight, shaking. Beside him stood Kenta, who was staring wide-eyed at Saki’s corpse.

Asuka took a few steps closer to where the brunette was hanging. She was limp and useless.

“Oh, Yamura-san…” a voice to her right said. Asuka glanced over to see that Natsumi had entered the concert hall, and was now approaching. The blonde murmured, “How did this happen?”

Her voice seemed heavy. Asuka looked back at Saki and shuddered.

The doors flew open. Kazue ran in, her half tied up hair falling loose as she raced across the room. Minoru followed in less than a minute after, stopping still the second he laid eyes on Saki.

Kazue gingerly placed a hand on the silver suit of armour, “This… This is sickening.”

“It’s like the killer wanted to put her on display,” Kenta choked out.

Asuka felt bile rise in her throat as she stared at the bloodied sword protruding from Saki’s midsection. His observation didn’t seem to be wrong.

“Holy shit, what the fuck!?” Hiroki shouted from the entrance, “Are you seeing this shit?!”

Arata barely reacted as Hiroki grabbed his hand, staring blankly at Saki with his lips parted, “I…”

“EEEEEEAGH!” Masuyo screeched, her face ghostly pale. Her knees shook as she continued to stare ahead.

Behind her, Hachirou stiffened, _ “Mein Gott…” _

Kazue steadied her voice, “We… We all need to remain calm. There’s no chance of us uncovering this if… if we don’t all work together.”

Arata croaked, “This… This wasn’t supposed to happen. How did…”

The doors creaked open again. Asuka turned her head and instantly felt her stomach drop at the sight of the person walking through.

_ Oh fuck... _

Yumiko began, “I’m sorry it took me s-” she broke off almost instantly. For a long second, she did nothing but stare at Saki as tears formed in her eyes, running down her face.

Natsumi murmured, “This won’t end well.”

“No!  _ NO!”  _ Yumiko screamed. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, “SAKI!  _ SAKI!” _

“Tsutaya-” Itsuki started.

Yumiko tore at her hair violently as she continued to sob, “This… This isn’t happening! S… Saki…!”

Her words turned to incoherent blubbering as she wailed.

Ayano gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but Yumiko didn’t respond to it.

“Well, well, well. If you’re done making a scene, I’d like to proceed!”

Asuka whipped around, searching out Monokuma. He stood on the top of the stage, just out of reach of the searing spotlights.

“Ah.  _ You’re _ here,” Hachirou growled.

Monokuma laughed, “Of course! I always am! If I could get everyone’s attention for just a moment… I’m here to present the Monokuma File! Check your E-Handbooks for the lowdown, and maybe get some insight on which of you bastards offed Yamura-san.”

Asuka reached for her handbook, opening the fresh tab with a grimace.

**Monokuma File #2**

**Victim: Saki Yamura, SHSL Confidant**

**Time of Death: approximately 1:30AM**

**The body was found in the concert hall. Cause of death is a single stab wound to the abdomen. The victim has no other external injuries.**

Reading it made her stomach twist.

_ It’s so… final. She’s… She’s really gone. _

Monokuma said, “Enjoy this gift as you find the blackened who disturbed the peace! Toodle-oo!”

As usual, he vanished without another word.

Kazue said, “I’ll stand guard again. I can make sure that this information is accurate.”

“I… will too,” Yumiko croaked, getting to her feet and lurching forwards. Her eyes were completely red and tears continued to roll down her face.

Minoru frowned, “Are you sure you’re… in a good enough state for that?”

Yumiko whirled around, nostrils flaring. She grabbed Minoru by the lapels of his jacket, lifting him into the air, and snarled, “You shut the fuck up this instant. You have no goddamn right to speak to me, or anyone here.”

“Tsutaya, that’s more than enough,” Kazue said.

Yumiko ignored her, “I won’t hear any shit from the scumbag who murdered Saki!”

“I… I didn’t-” Minoru wheezed desperately.

Yumiko growled, “Then prove it. I  _ dare _ you.”

Minoru struggled for air.

Kenta ran over, his eyes wide, “Okay, this needs to stop now. Tsutaya-kun, put him down. Nobody else is getting hurt today.”

“Says you,” Hiroki muttered. Kenta flinched, but had no reply.

Yumiko let go of Minoru. The boy collapsed in a heap on the ground, but seemed unharmed. With fury in her gait, the blonde crossed the room, standing next to Saki. 

Had Asuka blinked, she would have missed Yumiko gripping Saki’s fingers tight.

“Hmph. Now that that fiasco has been handled,” Hachirou said, “I suggest we move. That bear will not give us forever to uncover the truth behind tonight’s crime.”

_ No kidding, prick! _

_ … _

_ Breathe. I have to do this for Yamura’s sake. _

_...And for Kotara and Matsumoto’s too. _

Asuka looked down at the Monokuma File again. It was significantly less detailed than the one for Kousuke, but she had no way of telling if that was good or bad.

“Hey. Are you going to go this alone?”

Asuka frowned. Natsumi was standing in front of her, hands tucked behind her back. She stuffed her handbook in her pocket and said, “Why do you care?”

“I want to investigate with you,” Natsumi said, “I mean, you saved everyone’s life at the last trial. We never would have uncovered the truth behind the murder without you. So… I want to be with you!”

Genuine earnesty gleamed in her eyes. Asuka sighed, “If you really want. But you can’t fake your death again. That was messed up.”

Natsumi giggled, “It was funny! And besides, now I know how everyone will react if I die for real!”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Can you not smile when you say that? Please?”

“Well, only since you said please,” Natsumi responded.

_ I don’t have time for this. _

Asuka turned, then paused for a moment and sniffed the air. Sure enough, mixed among the salty scent of blood, was something even stronger.

“Do you smell something burning?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi shook her head, “No? Are you feeling okay?”

Asuka replied, “I’ll live.”

_ Probably. _

She regretfully turned her attention to Saki. Kazue was kneeling next to her, just barely avoiding the pool of blood staining the carpet, while Yumiko had yet to let go of her hand.

“Tsutaya?” Asuka began, “I know this… really, really sucks for you, but would you mind talking to us?”

Yumiko rubbed her eyes, “Y-Yeah. What do you want to know?”

Natsumi asked, “When was the last time you saw Yamura-san?”

Yumiko somehow managed to look more miserable than she already did, “Half past midnight. She… she told me she was just going to take a walk. Destress. Then she’d meet me back at her room.”

“At her room?” Asuka echoed.

Yumiko nodded, “Mm. I tried to stay up for her, but I fell asleep. The… The announcement woke me. I had no idea that I’d already seen her for the last time.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I… I’m really sorry.”

Yumiko whispered, “I have to find who killed her. Otherwise I might as well die.”

Natsumi said, “We’ll find them. Thank you. Kanagaki-san, any luck so far?”

Kazue shook her head and readjusted her ponytail, “I need more time. Tsutaya, would you mind if I removed Yamura from the sword? I can’t inspect her wound, otherwise.”

Yumiko frowned, and for a moment, Asuka was sure she’d refuse. Then she muttered, “Okay. But be careful.”

“Of course,” Kazue promised.

_ Guess we should look elsewhere for now. _

Asuka turned her attention to the stage. Saki had been impaled on the sword closest to it. 

“I wonder if they just pushed her from the steps?” Asuka muttered to herself, trying to examine the room.

Natsumi frowned, “It would have to have been set up before, though. All the other swords are facing upright, see?”

_ Damn, she’s right.  _

Asuka walked over to a suit of armour on the left side of the hall, “You don’t think it could have just fallen over?”

Natsumi shrugged and put her hands on the metal arm. With a small grunt, she managed to move it so that the sword was facing outwards.

“I’d say it takes too much effort to be unintentional,” she concluded.

_ So this wasn’t an accident… it was premeditated. _

Asuka examined the suit of armour carefully. She stopped when she got to the hand, staring carefully at it. The sword had been welded to the armour.

“The sword can’t be removed?” Asuka murmured.

She glanced behind her, but Natsumi had already moved on. She was perching on the stairs next to Arata, who was pointing at something.

“What did you find?” Asuka asked, curiously tilting her head.

Arata looked up, “The carpet on the stairs has been torn here. See?”

Asuka crouched down. It was a small rip, but he was correct.

“It might be nothing,” Arata admitted, “Certain types of high heels could’ve done that. But it seemed out of place.”

Natsumi hummed, “Interesting. But probably useless. No offence, Takishida-kun.”

Arata stifled a yawn, “N-None taken.”

_ The dejected look on your face says otherwise. _

“Have you seen anything else?” Asuka asked.

Arata shook his head, “Nothing helpful. I’m genuinely lost as for what to look for. This… shouldn’t have happened.”

_ No kidding! _

Natsumi stood up, “Brilliant observation. ...Eugh.”

Asuka frowned, “What’s wrong with you?”

“The stairs are damp,” Natsumi muttered, shaking her hand slightly in the air.

_ They are? _

Asuka pressed the back of her hand to the carpet. Sure enough, she could feel a slight wetness.

“Gross,” Asuka said.

Arata pinched the bridge of his nose, “But that’s bizarre. What could possibly have…”

_ Blood seems like the easy answer, but could it have really splattered onto the stairs? _

“God, I need to get off the stage,” Arata mumbled, “The stage lights are too bright.”

Asuka turned her head, squinting. To Arata’s credit, the lights did seem unnaturally hot. It was extremely difficult to tell, due to her positioning, but multiple lights appeared to be focused on the same area.

“We should check out the booth,” Asuka whispered.

Natsumi cocked her head, “Oh? Just us in a dark room?”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “And whoever else is up there.”

Natsumi said, “Well, that’s good. Now I don’t have to worry about you murdering me up there.”

_...That’s what she meant? _

From behind, Kazue called out, “Do you two have a moment? I’ve completed my assessment.”

Asuka hopped down from the stage, Natsumi following. Saki had been removed from the sword, and was lying still on the ground, her hands folded neatly on her chest.

She cast a glance at Yumiko to see that the blonde had teared up again.

Kazue said, “I can’t do anything intricate because of the circumstances, but I hope this will suffice. I… am unsure of the accuracy of the Monokuma File.”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

Kazue lowered her voice, “It’s true that Yamura doesn’t have any other external injuries. Therefore, it’s unlikely that she was in a struggle with her killer.”

Natsumi said, “So the killer had a significant physical strength advantage?”

“Not necessarily,” Kazue replied, “It’s possible that it was a surprise attack.”

Natsumi looked almost disappointed, “Huh…”

Yumiko coughed weakly, “So… what’s wrong with what the stupid bear said?”

Kazue took a deep breath, “The stab wound is slightly mutilated. It’s highly likely that Yamura was stabbed at least twice.”

Natsumi said, “Sure you didn’t just jolt Yamura-san when you removed her body?”

Kazue seemed offended, “I am incredibly sure.”

“I would have noticed,” Yumiko said quietly, “She didn’t do that.”

Asuka pressed, “Did you notice anything else?”

Kazue nodded and pointed to the pool of blood on the carpet, “The size of this is far different than I expected it to be. The shape of the blood splatter is strange as well.”

Asuka looked down at the floor. Kazue seemed to be right, though it was difficult to make out the exact area of the splatter.

_ It’s weird that there’s even splatter at all… _

By her foot, she noticed a small piece of cloth. Asuka knelt down to realize that it was Saki’s bow, slightly crumpled and stained with blood.

_ I guess it fell off during… _

_ … _

Asuka silently pocketed it.

Natsumi was already heading for the door to the light booth. Asuka jogged after her, catching up just in time.

The blonde opened the door and curtseyed slightly, “After you, Ishikawa-san.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Asuka replied, staring at her for a moment before stepping inside and climbing the stairs.

Two people were already in the booth. Minoru was bent over the control panel, examining the switches, while Hiroki was doing pushups on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Asuka asked.

Hiroki looked up, “The fuck does it look like? I’m freaked out, okay? This is… fucked up.”

“That I can agree with,” Natsumi said quietly, “Fujita-kun? What about you?”

Minoru turned his head, “Looking at the controls for the lights. I think they’ve been moved, but I don’t know how this thing works.”

Asuka took a few steps over and peered out the tiny window. Half the stage lights had been focused on one spot near the stage.

_ Well, that confirms that… Why, though? _

Asuka hummed, “Weird. Hey, can I ask where you were when this shit went down?”

Minoru blinked, “M-My alibi?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. Ayugai, give me yours too.”

“Getting my fucking beauty sleep,” Hiroki replied, “Duh.”

Minoru added, “Y-Yes. I was just… I was in my room. The whole night. Never left.”

“Cool,” Asuka said, nodding.

_ That’s the worst fucking lie I’ve ever heard. _

_...But what was he doing that he doesn’t want me to know about? Unless he’s… _

Natsumi pulled open the door to the roof, “Let’s go up here next! After you!”

Asuka frowned, “Okay. There really isn’t much on the roof, though.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Natsumi replied.

_ Fair. _

Asuka grabbed onto the edges of the window and pulled herself up. She expected Natsumi to surface a moment later, but the blonde seemed to be having trouble.

“Need a hand?” Asuka called down.

“Yes please!” Natsumi said.

Asuka reached through and grabbed Natsumi’s hand. Once she had a good grip, she helped lift her through the hole and onto the roof.

Natsumi beamed, “Thanks, Ishikawa-san! I can always count on you.”

Asuka shrugged, “It was no big deal. But you’re welcome.”

_ Glad that someone respects me. _

Natsumi lowered her voice, “Do you suspect Fujita-kun?”

“I don’t know,” Asuka admitted, “But he has the strongest personal motive to kill Yamura, and… well, he just lied to my face.”

Natsumi hummed in acknowledgment and turned her head, “I see.”

Kenta and Shun were standing near the edge of the roof. Or rather, Shun was standing, and Kenta was half crouched.

“What’re you two doing?” Asuka asked, making her way over to them.

Shun turned his head, “Hi. Hasekura-san and I are trying to figure out the height of the building.”

Natsumi blinked, “Oh? Why’s that?”

Kenta said, “Asari-kun said it might be possible that the killer escaped by jumping off the roof. But it looks way too high for that.”

Asuka glanced over the edge and winced, “Uh, yeah. You’d probably die if you did that.”

Natsumi said, “Well, that helps a bit. It means that the culprit had to leave through the doors of the concert hall.”

_ I don’t think it means very much overall, though. _

Shun shrugged and tucked his hands into his hoodie, “It was worth a shot.”

Kenta nodded, “You did good! Oh, uh, while I have you two… who’s in the booth?”

Asuka bit her lip, “Ayugai and Fujita.”

Kenta’s face fell, “No change. Thanks.”

_ Guess their bad blood isn’t getting resolved any time soon. _

Natsumi said, “We should keep moving. I want to look through the rest of the building before time runs out.”

“Fair,” Asuka said, “Let’s go.”

She and Natsumi returned to the small window back to the booth. The blonde jumped down first, and Asuka lowered herself in a moment later.

Together again, the pair descended the stairs and left the concert hall.

Right outside the doors was Ayano, who was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She looked appropriately exhausted.

“Hey, Chiba,” Asuka spoke gently, “Are you feeling any better?”

Ayano mumbled something that sounded like ‘no.’

Natsumi blinked, “What happened to her?”

Asuka whispered, “She found Yamura first. I… I think it messed her up a little.”

Natsumi’s expression changed entirely, “Oh… Chiba-san, I’m so sorry.”

Ayano raised her head, “Not… fault.”

Asuka said, “Do you think you could talk to us, just for a little bit?”

“Will try,” Ayano shrugged, “What do… need?”

“Your testimony, if that’s okay. Why were you out here so late?” Asuka asked.

“Couldn’t s-sleep thanks to motive,” Ayano whispered, “Decided… walk and calm down.”

_ That’s pretty much the same as me. _

Ayano continued, “Saw… concert hall door open. Looked in… and Yamura-san… I-I screamed.”

_ Which is when I showed up. Good to get it clear, though. _

_...Hey. _

Asuka frowned, “Just wondering… how many people have to find a corpse before that creepy announcement goes off?”

Natsumi reached into her jacket pocket and glanced at her handbook, “Three. It says so in the rules. Why?”

“I wanted to be sure,” Asuka responded.

_ If that’s the case… why did it play after only Chiba and I found her? _

_...Did someone else get there first? _

“One other thing,” Asuka said, “Do either of you know when the announcement happened?”

Natsumi shrugged.

Ayano said, “Um… Ikeda-kun… have answer?”

_ Him?! _

“He does wear a watch,” Natsumi said, “Do you know where he is?”

Ayano got to her feet, “Think… checking library.”

_ Ugh. Guess we’re going there.  _

Ayano led the other two down the hall to the library. Masuyo was sitting on the carpet inside, nose in a book.

“Reading something interesting?” Natsumi asked.

Masuyo shrugged, “Not really. The entire education section is centred on murder, so I thought maybe I could find something helpful… But it’s just making me sick.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Eugh. Sounds brutal. Uh, is Ikeda here?”

“He’s in the archive room,” Masuyo said, screwing up her nose, “The hell do you need with him?”

Natsumi said, “He has a watch.”

Masuyo pointed at the back wall, “Oh! Well if you need the time, there’s a clock right there.”

Asuka glanced past the shelf and squinted. The clock hands were angled at three and six.

“It’s three-thirty,” Natsumi said, crossing her arms, “Does that help you, Ishikawa-san?”

Ayano squeaked, “Needed… announcement time, right?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah, what Chiba said. But that does help a bit.”

_ Three-thirty?! This is worse than I thought. _

Masuyo shrugged and flipped a page, “Well, if you’re  _ desperate… _ Like I said, check the archive room.”

Ayano clasped her hands, “T-Thank y-you!”

“No problem. See you three,” Masuyo replied softly.

_ She sounds exhausted... _

Luckily - or perhaps, unluckily - Hachirou was exiting the archive room the second Asuka approached it. For a moment, he observed her, Natsumi, and Ayano, before saying “May I be of service?”

Asuka cut to the chase, “Do you know what time the body discovery announcement went off at?”

Hachirou looked down at his watch for a split second, “It couldn’t have been any later than two strokes after three. Why do you ask?”

_ Like hell I’ll tell you! _

“It’ll give us a good idea of how much longer the investigation will be,” Natsumi cut in, “I believe the first one was just over an hour.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Hmph. I see. Well, I appreciate you coming to me for guidance in this dark-”

“Shut up,” Asuka muttered, only realizing after Natsumi laughed that she’d spoken aloud.

_ Whatever. _

Hachirou’s brow furrowed, “I see that’s what you think of my intellect. I won’t be helping you out again.”

_ Prick. _

Asuka turned around and headed out of the library. Natsumi quickly ran after her, while Ayano called out from behind.

“Will s-stay here! Be… useful…” her voice began to fade out quickly.

Once they were outside, Natsumi asked, “So, why’d you really want to know that?”

Asuka bit her lip.

_ I don’t know if I trust her enough. But at the same time, she did help me out… _

_...Fuck it. Guess I owe her. _

“If Yamura died at one-thirty, and the announcement didn’t play till three,” Asuka began, “then there’s an empty hour and a half for… just about anything to have happened.”

Natsumi grinned, “Ooh, perceptive. I knew that already, of course, but it’s good to see we’re on the same page.”

_ I’m sure you did. _

Asuka repressed the urge to roll her eyes and said, “Alright, genius. Where should we look next?”

Natsumi pointed down the hall, “The gift shop. I think there could be something really important in there!”

_ Like what?!  _

“If you’re sure,” Asuka said, quickening her pace, “There isn’t a lot left on this island anyways.”

Natsumi held the door open so they could both slip inside. The gift shop looked the same as always, dusty and unsettling. Asuka grit her teeth as she combed through the shelves of merchandise.

For a moment, her eyes caught on the five switchblades in the case at the back of the room, but focused her attention elsewhere. Thankfully, it seemed untouched.

From behind, Natsumi murmured, “Huh. Would you look at that…”

Asuka turned to her and frowned, “What?”

Natsumi jerked her head towards one of the shelves. She followed the gesture to see that Itsuki was rifling through the Monokuma decaled t-shirts with his head low to the ground.

“Oh, great,” Asuka grumbled.

Itsuki looked up at that, his already tense features furrowing even further, “The fuck are you two staring at?!”

Natsumi chirped, “Hi, Yamasaki-kun! We were just curious about what your investigation might’ve uncovered.”

“I’m not telling either of you jack shit,” Itsuki said, throwing the shirts to the ground and stomping out.

Asuka sighed, “Helpful.”

Natsumi, however, murmured distantly, “His eyes were red…”

_...Was he crying? _

“You still want to waste time in here?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi shook her head, “No, I saw everything I needed to. Let’s look at the spa next!”

_ Great. I needed a migraine. _

Asuka sighed, but followed the blonde to the large double doors. It still smelled strongly inside the spa, and she wrinkled her nose on instinct.

_ Ugh, it’s so… _

_ … _

_...Hold on. _

“Hydrogen peroxide!” Asuka shouted.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, “What’s up with you?”

Asuka said, “That’s what I smelled at the crime scene, the thing that was burning!”

_ I’m so STUPID. _

Asuka looked around for the metal push cart, then grinned. The brown bottle was sitting open on top of it.

“See?” she picked it up.

Natsumi nodded, “I do. But I don’t think it’s very relevant to Yamura-san’s death.”

_ I guess not, but… _

Asuka placed the bottle back down.

_ This thing is… half empty. Was it used recently? _

_ Hm. _

Near the cart was a small wicker trash can. Asuka sighed and knelt down, preparing to root through it. A few pieces of clear packaging were at the top, but below it was the real prize.

A plethora of bloody tissues filled almost half the can. They smelled faintly of the hydrogen peroxide as well.

“What the fuck?” Asuka whispered.

At the very bottom of the can was a bloodied towel. Bile rose in her throat.

_ Looks like the culprit came here to clean themselves up… _

With nothing else of note in the wicker, Asuka stood back up. The other place of note to her was the spluttering fountain… which seemed to have something shiny inside that was reflecting off the lights.

Asuka trudged over, scowling at the rose scented water, then reached inside. At the bottom of the fountain was a long, thin, silver piece of metal.

“What the fuck is…”

Natsumi came up behind her, “Oh, looks like a nail file. It probably fell down from the shelf above here.”

Asuka glanced up. Sure enough, the shelf was bursting with polishes and files.

_ Guess that isn’t unreasonable, then. _

“Well, you find anything actually useful?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi held out her hand to reveal a hunk of metal with Monokuma’s face painted on, “Just this. I think it’s a massage tool. Monokuma seems narcissistic enough for it.”

Asuka snorted, “Seems? We just came out of the gift shop.”

She shrugged, “I don’t think it’ll be very helpful overall, though.”

_ Maybe not… but I did find what was in the trash. That’ll certainly turn something around. _

“Mind if we go back to the concert hall quickly?” Asuka asked, “I want to check out Yamura’s room, and we’ll need her key.”

Natsumi’s eyes sparkled as she reached into her pocket and dangled a key in front of her, “No worries! I already grabbed it, back when Kanagaki-san was explaining her analysis.”

Asuka blinked, “What?! You stole-”

“She’s dead,” Natsumi replied, “It isn’t stealing anymore.”

_ So now you’re a graverobber. Alright. _

Asuka sighed, “Fine. Let’s go, quickly. I don’t know how much time we still have.”

Natsumi smiled, “We should be fine. It’s ten minutes between here and the hotel… five if we run.”

Asuka felt her lungs burn even thinking about it, “Then let’s run.”

She regretted it the second she started moving, but Asuka wasn’t going to let Monokuma’s time limit screw her over. Halfway there, she began to fall behind, so Natsumi grabbed her hand and essentially dragged her across the bridge and up to Saki’s room.

By the time they arrived, Asuka couldn’t breathe. She fell to her knees, wheezing desperately.

Natsumi frowned, “Are you okay?”

“Weak… lungs…” Asuka panted, “Just… give me a… second.”

She heard a small scratching sound, then a click, “Okay. The door’s open whenever you’re ready!”

Asuka carefully stood up after a moment and followed Natsumi into Saki’s room. It was very neat and orderly; all the furniture was straightened and the bed was so neatly made that it didn’t seem to be used at all.

_ I guess that makes sense… With what little I knew about Yamura. _

The only item out of place in the entire room was a small, black notebook that sat on the nightstand.

_ I think I’ve seen her writing in this a few times… She always hid it, though. _

While Natsumi looked through the closet, Asuka picked up the book and flipped it open.

_ Sorry, Yamura. Wish it wasn’t like this. _

The first thing she was faced with was a recognizable, though inaccurate sketch of her own face. Asuka stared blankly for a moment, then began reading the neatly scrawled handwriting below.

_ Asuka Ishikawa - Tattoo Artist _

_ -Impulsive, quick to anger, lack of verbal filter _

_ -Stubborn, bitter, untrustworthy of others _

_-Possibly dangerous, could be connected to_ _██████_

_ -Not a leader, though Kotara thinks she is _

_ -...Friend? _

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ Asuka exclaimed. The page went on, listing other traits and observations. Apparently, Saki had been doing the same thing for everyone else.

_ No wonder she was hiding this thing… This is fucking terrifying! _

Natsumi leaned over her shoulder, “What’s that?”

“Yamura was keeping some creepy notebook with information on us,” Asuka replied, flipping through.

Natsumi said, “Oh, really? Does she have a page about me? I’d love to know what it says!”

Asuka glanced at her, then flipped through the notebook, “Let’s see. Not to be trusted. Thief. Attention seeker. Seems to be enjoying the situation. Very dangerous.”

... _ No known background information? _

She kept the last bullet to herself, hoping Natsumi didn’t have a chance to read it.

_ Who the hell is Uchiyama? _

“Huh, that’s not very nice,” Natsumi said, pouting.

Asuka closed the book, “None of the entries were. I’m… confused.”

_ I don’t think I knew Yamura at all… If she was that suspicious of us all. _

Overhead, the monitor on Saki’s wall buzzed. Asuka gritted her teeth.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to do something interesting. It’s time to get this show on the road, bastards! I’ll meet you all at the class trial!”

Natsumi put her hands in her pockets, “Looks like we’re out of time.”

Asuka tucked the notebook into the inner vest pocket opposite the kitchen knife, then said, “Mm. We should get out of here.”

Natsumi’s gaze lingered on her for a second, “...Okay.”

_...The hell is she thinking? _

With what felt like a blade in the back of her throat, Asuka left Saki’s room. Natsumi’s footsteps echoed from behind her as the pair left the darkened hotel and headed for the spiral staircase in the hill.

A few people had already began to descend into the inky black, while others were still crossing the rickety bridge.

_ Here we go again. _

With one hand gripping the stone cold wall, Asuka ventured down towards the elevator. The golden doors were shiny enough to display her reflection, and she scowled.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the class arrived in the tiny room.

_ Thirteen…  _

_ And one of them isn’t coming out again. _

With a soft ding, the doors slid open. Asuka entered quickly, leaning against the back wall. Nobody said a word, the sick silence speaking more about their thoughts about what was to come than anything else ever could.

Monokuma’s voice rang out through the small box, “Greetings, cherished bastards! It’s almost time for the blood pumping class trial! Hold on tight!”

_ Yamura… I really don’t know what the hell you were actually up to. But… I thought of you as my friend. _

The doors closed.

_ I’ll find your killer, and I’ll avenge you. _

Her heart plummeted at the same time the elevator did.

_ I’m going to survive this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... who did it? comments, kudos, and theories are always welcome!!!


	16. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Class Trial Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is just a general note. Natsumi has existed since 2015, two years before NDRV3 came out in Japan. She was not influenced by Ouma in any way, shape, or form, and any and all similarities between the two are completely coincidental. I'm sorry to have to put this right here, but I'll be upfront: I don't like seeing the two compared.
> 
> Thank you for understanding <3

The elevator hit the ground violently. Asuka flinched as she flew into the air slightly with the impact.

Then, the doors opened. Like the first time, not a person moved.

Finally, Itsuki grumbled, “Are we just going to stand here and die?”

“No,” Yumiko said, pushing her way out, “Only the scumbag culprit is.”

Her voice sounded like it was filled with lead.

People began to move after that comment. Asuka ended up being the last out yet again, only barely stepping into the courtroom before the doors closed.

The same marble pillars held up the circular room, but the stained glass now covered the area in patches of silver and red.

Monokuma was already seated atop his throne, “My wonderful students! Please, take your stands and prepare for what’s certain to be one of the most exciting class trials in decades!”

Asuka found her spot easier this time. Her eyes roamed around the circle, resting on the unoccupied places. In addition to Kousuke’s signpost, there was now one for Saki. Her face was also crossed out with what looked to be blood.

Directly across from where Asuka stood was the third portrait, of Hikari. A pair of roses in the shape of an X covered her mouth.

_...I’m sorry. _

Asuka quickly slipped her e-handbook into the small slot on her podium, like she did before. A list of evidence came up on the screen in the approximate order she’d collected it in.

_ I hate that fucking bear. _

_ Makes me wonder what else he’s recording. _

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Here today, you are judge, jury, and executioner, as your votes determine the final results!” Monokuma declared, repeating his spiel, “If you can pick out the blackened culprit amongst you, then only they will be punished!”

Hikari’s execution flashed through Asuka’s head.

“But if you choose the wrong person… I’ll punish the remaining spotless in their place, and the culprit will be given the right to graduate!” Monokuma finished with a bow, before throwing himself back onto the seat of his throne.

Hiroki mumbled, “I don’t wanna do this again…”

“But there is no other way to ensure our continued survival,” Hachirou pointed out, “We must pursue the truth.”

Asuka added, “And I’m not letting Yamura’s death be for nothing.”

“Alright shitstains, give it up!” Yumiko shouted, slamming a fist against her palm, “Who’s the culprit?!”

Nobody spoke. A pin could have dropped in the room.

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “Did you really think that would work?”

“Choke!” Yumiko shouted.

“Gladly,” Itsuki replied, crossing his arms.

Kazue said sternly, “This isn’t the time for petty arguments. We… We need to figure out the truth.”

Ayano nodded solemnly, “Can’t die…”

Arata looked up from his typewriter, “What do we do?”

Ugly silence filled the room as awkward glances were exchanged.

_ Yamura lead the first trial, didn’t she? ...We’re pretty useless without her. _

“Well, why don’t we try to emulate what worked last time?” Natsumi asked.

Minoru frowned, “...Baseless accusations?”

Masuyo pouted, “They weren’t baseless! I had evidence!”

Kazue pressed her lips together.

“I meant starting by reading the Monokuma File,” Natsumi clarified, “That way, we can make sure everyone’s on the same page.”

Shun tilted his head, “But everyone read it this time, right?”

Hiroki guiltily folded his arms and muttered, “I didn’t.”

Arata stopped typing for a moment, “Hm?”

Asuka frowned, “Why the hell not?”

“Does that matter?” Hiroki asked, “Just… someone else, read it.”

Tentatively, Kenta said, “I can do it, but… Why-“

“Oh my fucking god! I can’t read the shitty font the bear uses, okay?!” Hiroki shouted, “The letters… swim.”

Arata said gently, “I would have read the file for you during the investigation.”

“Well I didn’t want to look like a fucking idiot! But since we’re here now, just…” Hiroki grumbled, gesturing to Kenta, “You volunteered, so read, you good for nothing piece of shit.”

Kenta flinched, “The… the time of death was 1:30 AM. We know Yamura-kun is the victim. Um, the cause of death was a single stab wound to the abdomen. And she didn’t have any other injuries.”

Natsumi said, “Thank you, Hasekura-kun. I appreciate it. There, now it’s all out in the open.”

Arata returned to typing, “The time of death stands out. Why was Yamura-san awake so late?”

“That is somewhat strange,” Kazue agreed, “Tsutaya, you said you were with her prior, correct?”

Yumiko nodded, her voice low, “Yes. I last saw Saki at half past midnight. She said… She said she was just going to take a quick walk, then meet me again.”

“Oh…” Ayano whispered softly.

“And that was it,” Yumiko murmured, “I heard her last words to me, and I had no idea.”

Minoru asked nervously, “Can… Can I ask what she said?”

“‘I love you. I’ll be back soon,’” Yumiko quoted, lowering her head and wiping her eyes.

_ Their very last conversation… Another promise to meet again soon. _

Yumiko growled, “I want everyone’s alibis this fucking second.”

“Who’s gonna have an alibi for two in the morning?!” Masuyo exclaimed, “I was  _ ASLEEP _ .”

Kazue raised her hand, “Actually, I have one.”

_ She what? _

Hachirou quirked a brow, “Oh? Do tell. For the record, I was also deep in slumber.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “We get it, you’re smart. Shut up.”

“Insolence,” Hachirou muttered.

Kazue said, “I was with Fujita from around midnight to when the body discovery announcement played.”

Itsuki blinked, “For three hours?!”

“We were talking,” Kazue shrugged, “I hadn’t realized how late, or rather, early, it had become.”

Asuka glanced across the room. Minoru looked like he was about to sink into the floor.

_ … _

_ Well, I guess he wasn’t lying earlier. _

“Okay, so those two can’t be the culprit,” Asuka said quickly, “Anyone else have something?”

Itsuki replied, “Dead asleep.”

Shun noded, “Same here.”

“W-Was up, but… found body,” Ayano mumbled.

Kenta asked, “Was anyone else here… not asleep?”

Asuka raised her hand, but she was the only one. She clarified, “I found Yamura with Chiba, though.”

Minoru said softly, “Ah, but… we can’t really prove any of these alibis, huh? Since it was so late…”

“No shit!” Hiroki exclaimed, “It was a lot easier last time.”

Masuyo shivered.

“In that case, the rest of you are all suspects,” Yumiko declared, “Hasekura-kun, you’re strong. You could… could have easily…”

She trailed off, but the image of Saki’s impaled corpse flashed into Asuka’s head instantly.

Arata added, “And he’s admitted to be prone to violence. Hasekura-kun is definitely an option.”

“That’s not proof of anything!” Itsuki snapped.

Kenta looked like he might cry.

Natsumi tilted her head, “Do you have anything to back your accusation with?”

Yumiko turned to face her, “U-Uchiyama-san is a compulsive liar! She’s probably trying to pull the wool over our eyes!”

With exasperation, Hachirou said, “Uchiyama is so suspicious in every aspect of her existence that I’ve completely discounted her.”

“Oh, you’re not getting away so easy!” Yumiko said, whirling to the stand next to her, “Maybe  _ you _ killed Saki to try and prove you’re the smartest person here, cause you killed the leader!”

“This is childish,” Hachirou remarked dryly.

“Um, Tsutaya-san?” Shun said carefully, “This isn’t going to get us anywhere. You need to calm down.”

Rage filled Yumiko’s face as she swung around, “Calm down?!  _ Calm down?! _ I loved Saki more than anyone in the goddamn  _ world, _ and you’re telling me to relax when one of you sick freaks fucking  _ murdered her?! _ Eat shit, all of you!”

Asuka muttered, “This is going nowhere fast.”

Masuyo said softly, “We… We don’t really have a lot of direct evidence though. There’s nobody who stands out.”

_ The culprit did a good job covering their tracks. _

Kenta bit his lip, “I wish we had some kind of indication as to who was on the scene…”

Hachirou crossed his arms, “Perhaps we should try to form a timeline of events.”

“Could work!” Ayano squeaked, “Um… twelve-thirty…”

Minoru elaborated, “That’s when Yamura-san and Tsutaya-san saw each other for the last time.”

Yumiko sniffled.

Kazue said, “If I recall correctly, she was going for a walk.”

“And then she met the killer in the concert hall,” Asuka said, flicking her earring.

Arata took a deep breath, “I think it’s fair to say that the two had… some sort of altercation.”

Itsuki continued, “Then the culprit shoved Yamura onto the outstretched sword and killed her almost instantly.”

“Not a lot of detail… But I guess it’s a start?” Masuyo said tentatively.

Asuka frowned, “I already have problems with it.”

“What  _ don’t _ you have problems with?” Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Shun said, “Be nice, Ayugai-san…”

Ayano clasped her hands, “Um! Problems?”

“Yamura isn’t injured, aside from… you know,” Asuka said, awkwardly gesturing to her stomach, “Kanagaki confirmed that during the investigation. So I doubt there was much of a struggle.”

Natsumi hummed, “Mm… On top of that… we’re describing this so far like a crime of passion. But all the swords were facing straight up, save for the one that killed Yamura-san.”

Kenta gasped, “So the crime was premeditated?”

Yumiko gagged, “Son of a bitch…”

“I guess that’s possible,” Minoru said, “Maybe the culprit arranged to meet Yamura-san there?”

Kazue said, “Perhaps. As it stands, I have another issue with this story.”

Hiroki complained, “What’s wrong with it now?”

Kazue sighed before speaking, “Yamura’s wound was slightly mutilated. One clean shove shouldn’t have caused that.”

“Maybe she was stabbed a couple times?” Kenta suggested.

Itsuki shook his head, “No, remember, it says in the file that Yamura was only stabbed once.”

Kenta looked down, “Oh… Sorry.”

“Dipshit,” Hiroki muttered.

“What the hell? Did the bear lie?” Masuyo glared at Monokuma accusingly.

Monokuma seemed offended, “I would NEVER! I can assure you that the Monokuma File is always accurate. The cause of death was one stab wound.”

_ So what happened when they shoved her onto the sword? _

_ … _

_ Onto… _

_...the sword. _

_ FUCK. _

“We fucked up!” Asuka shouted.

Yumiko blinked, “Huh?”

Asuka breathed, “The sword… the sword isn’t the murder weapon!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Itsuki said, looking at her like she’d grown a second head.

Shun added, “It’s stained with Yamura-san’s blood!”

Asuka shook her head, “No, it… it literally  _ can’t  _ be the weapon.”

An image of Saki standing on tiptoe, cheerfully poking the sword, flashed into Asuka’s head.

Hachirou said dismissively, “She’s delusional, evidently.”

_ “I checked them all! They’re not real, see?” _

Asuka gasped, “Because the swords aren’t real.”

The room became deadly silent. Then, Monokuma’s laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

“Upupupu! And the penny drops!”

“She’s right?!” Minoru exclaimed.

Masuyo gripped the sides of her head, “That’s fucking insane!”

Quietly, Natsumi said, “How interesting…”

“Interesting? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yumiko cried.

Kenta scratched his neck, “Yamura-kun must have already been wounded, then…”

Ayano fumbled, “Was… was impaled… after death?”

“Oh! The carpet on the stage stairs was torn!” Arata said with a bright smile, “Maybe she was stabbed around there, and then… placed on the sword. For some reason.”

Hiroki blinked, “Why the everloving fuck would the killer go to all that effort if they’d already killed Yamura?”

“Attention?” Minoru shrugged, “Maybe the killer… is trying to brag. Or they hope to gain something from confusing us.”

“I don’t get it! Does it even matter if the swords are real or not?” Masuyo said, “If the killer was strong enough, they could probably shove her onto the sword and it’d still tear through her.”

She finished this with a glance at Hachirou.

Yumiko whispered, “It would… explain the mutilation.”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “The sword was the weapon. Ishikawa’s just stupid.”

Asuka scowled, “HEY!”

Kazue ignored the shouts, “Personally, I’m inclined to believe that the sword was not the weapon.”

“Well, well, well! Guess what time it is!” Monokuma said cheerfully.

“...Nap time?” Shun asked hopefully.

Masuyo’s eyes widened, “Don’t make us vote yet!”

Monokuma laughed, “No and no! It looks like things are split again, so it’s time for… a SCRUM DEBATE!”

_ Not this shit again! _

Ayano whispered, “N-No height…”

Monokuma wasn’t listening to her. He produced the golden key that sent everyone flying into the air prior and stuck it into a mechanism in front of the throne.

The trial podiums rumbled. Asuka closed her eyes, feeling air rush all around her as they rose into the air.

_...I feel sick. _

She took a moment to glance at her team, then grit her teeth as she faced forwards.

_ Here we fucking go again! _

 

[  _ IS THE SWORD THE MURDER WEAPON?  _ ]

[  **YES: Yumiko Tsutaya, Masuyo Okawa, Hiroki Ayugai, Hachirou Ikeda, Saki Yamura, Kenta Hasekura, Itsuki Yamasaki, Hikari Matsumoto** ]

[ **NO: Asuka Ishikawa, Kazue Kanagaki, Shun Asari, Kousuke Kotara, Natsumi Uchiyama, Arata Takishida, Minoru Fujita, Ayano Chiba** ]

 

Hachirou asserted, “Yamura was impaled on the  _ sword _ . It must be the weapon.”

Shun countered, “But the  _ sword _ isn’t real. None of them are.”

Hiroki shrugged, “I mean, supposedly! Maybe Ishikawa’s  _ lying _ about that.”

“She isn’t  _ lying. _ I can confirm that the swords aren’t sharp enough to kill,” Kazue said.

“But no other weapons were found at the  _ scene!”  _ Masuyo responded.

Arata said, “That doesn’t mean anything. The culprit probably took the weapon when they left the  _ scene.” _

Itsuki said, “If the culprit was strong enough, they could have forced Yamura’s  _ corpse  _ onto the sword.”

“That would have left bruises, or something,” Asuka replied, “Her  _ corpse  _ had no other injuries.”

“But force would explain… explain why she was  _ mutilated _ ,” Yumiko mumbled.

Minoru said, “Yamura-san might have been  _ mutilated  _ because she was impaled after death.”

Kenta said, “But  _ why  _ would the culprit do that?”

“ _ Why…  _ not matter. Fact it happened… does,” Ayano said, shaking.

The other side didn’t have a rebuttal. Slowly, the podiums sank back to their normal positions.

_...Ugh. _

Asuka glanced at Natsumi, “Hey, you didn’t say anything.”

The blonde grinned, “You made all my points for me. Thanks for making this next part easier.”

_ The fuck is she talking about? _

“If you’re so sure that the sword isn’t the weapon, what the hell is?” Itsuki snapped.

Natsumi said, “Ah… we’ve made it here at last.”

Hiroki eyed her, “...What?”

“The culprit simply used a knife they had on their person. A knife they’d hidden away for several days. A knife they had stolen,” Natsumi said, looking Asuka right in the eyes as she did so.

_...You. _

Asuka hissed, “Uchiyama, I swear to fucking god-”

Natsumi cut her off, “I’d like to indict Ishikawa-san. She’s the one who killed Yamura-san.”

Shun’s jaw dropped, “W-What?!”

Masuyo had gone pale, “Are you serious?!”

Yumiko snarled, glaring daggers at Asuka, “You  _ BITCH _ . I’ll kill you! I’ll rip your lungs apart-”

“I’m not the fucking culprit!” Asuka shouted, staring at Natsumi, “What is wrong with you?!”

“She had means, motive and opportunity,” Natsumi continued, ignoring her, “Ishikawa-san wanted to hide her secret, she fully admitted to being awake earlier… and I’d wager she’s still hiding the murder weapon inside her vest.”

Minoru held up his hands, “Hey, slow down. I don’t get it, what’s all this about a stolen knife?”

Kenta looked slightly sick, “Do… Do I need to pat her down?”

Asuka sighed, “Don’t waste your time.”

Shun blinked, “What are you-”

_ I can’t fucking believe this. _

Asuka reached into her vest and produced the knife, flicking her wrist so everyone could see the blade.

“I stole this from the kitchen the day after the first trial. For self defence,” Asuka muttered, throwing it to the floor, where it clattered.

Natsumi said, “And I watched you take it. You really thought nobody would notice?”

Asuka whispered, “I…”

_ This is bad. _

“I knew you were dangerous as soon as I saw that,” Natsumi whispered bitterly.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, “Hold on. You were hanging off her shoulder throughout the investigation. If Ishikawa was so dangerous…”

Natsumi twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “Well, I had to keep an eye on her. Make sure she didn’t forge or destroy evidence.”

“What the hell?! I thought you trusted me!” Asuka shouted.

Natsumi replied, “I’m a pathological liar, Ishikawa-san. You shouldn’t believe anything I say.”

_ How did I let you deceive me? _

_...Again? _

Shun frowned, “...Then why should we trust you now?”

Arata said quietly, “Because we’ve seen the proof.”

Yumiko shook violently, “You… filthy piece of shit. You promised me you were going to track down Saki’s killer.”

“Stop…” Ayano said.

“I’ll fucking flay you alive!” Yumiko’s volume increased, “You don’t deserve to live any longer, you lowlife scum!”

Ayano tried again, “Stop!”

“You’re a pathetic, unforgivable, scumbag,” Yumiko threatened, “I’ll take away everything you’ve ever loved! I’ll break every single bone in your rotting body! I’ll  _ torture _ you until-”

_ “STOP!”  _ Ayano screamed at the top of her lungs. When she was met with dead silence, she widened her eyes and covered her mouth.

Kenta said gently, “No, go on, Chiba-kun.”

Quivering from head to toe, Ayano choked out, “Ishikawa-san…. cannot be culprit.”

Hiroki shrugged, “I dunno, I’m convinced.”

“I believe she’s innocent myself, but you sound quite certain, Chiba,” Kazue said.

“A-Ah…” Ayano hunched her shoulders, “Ding ding ding.”

_ What? _

Hachirou raised an eyebrow, “I don’t follow.”

Shun snapped his fingers, “The body discovery announcement?”

“Yes!” Ayano nodded, “Went off when Ishikawa-san found…”

Masuyo cocked her head, “What do the rules say about that again?”

Arata glanced at his e-handbook, “The announcement plays when three or more spotless students discover a body for the first time.”

“Oh, spotless!” Minoru said, “Chiba-san’s right, Ishikawa-san can’t be the killer.”

Kenta held up a hand, “Wait, three people have to find the body, though. Chiba-kun, Ishikawa-kun…”

Kazue’s eyes swept the room, “Who was the first person on the scene?”

“Nobody will admit to it… How curious,” Hachirou said.

“The killer might be holding something over their head,” Arata said.

Masuyo’s eyes widened, “Like blackmail?”

Hiroki said, “Ooh, maybe there was an accomplice.”

Monokuma laughed, “Well, you’d have to be a fool to try that!”

“Shut up! This isn’t about you!” Yumiko shouted.

Monokuma ignored her, “I’d like to explain the accomplice clause. Basically, there’s no point! Only the blackened, who delivers the final blow, can escape this hotel.”

Kazue gripped her watch, “So we can rule that option out.”

“But nobody knew that until now!” Natsumi pointed out, “Hey, maybe Ishikawa-san is the accomplice. That’s why she’s been so suspicious.”

Natsumi continued to talk, but her words slowly faded into the background. 

_ Why the hell is she doing this? What does she hope to gain by… _

_ By… _

_ It was only for a split second, but… _

Asuka carefully scrutinized the blonde.

_ There’s something red on her dress. _

“Hold it. I want to say something,” Asuka said.

Itsuki scowled, “What now?”

Asuka took a deep breath, “I have my own theory to the killer’s identity.”

_ I’m not certain this time, but if I don’t act now, she’ll get away with this. _

Hachirou turned to her curiously, “I implore you to speak immediately.”

_ I can’t fucking believe you… _

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hm.


	17. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Class Trial Part Two)

**CHOSEN: NATSUMI UCHIYAMA**

 

Asuka said darkly, “You really thought you’d get away with this, Uchiyama?”

Natsumi’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what the hell? Are you  _ that  _ mad she just accused you?” Arata exclaimed.

Asuka glared at him, “Shut up.”

Masuyo said quietly, “Ishikawa-chan said it was just a theory, but… I think it’s possible.”

_ Thank you! _

“Isn’t weird how much she’s been trying to push guilt onto me?” Asuka said, “ And that’s far from my only issue.”

“Oh? Enlighten me, then,” Natsumi challenged, pressing her lips together.

Asuka muttered, “...Gladly.”

Minoru whispered, “This’ll be interesting…”

_ God, no kidding. _

_ Here goes nothing. _

“At the crime scene, I smelled something burning. It later turned out to be the scent of hydrogen peroxide,” Asuka began carefully, “Uchiyama claimed she didn’t know what I was talking about.”

Natsumi sighed, “Is that really-“

Asuka snapped, “I’m not finished!”

Kazue crossed her arms, “Hydrogen peroxide is often used to remove blood from fabric.”

“The killer probably got blood on them during the murder…” Shun shivered.

“And there’s still blood on Uchiyama’s dress. So of course she’d lie about not smelling it,” Asuka said, looking at her, “She used the hydrogen peroxide to clean up after killing Yamura, and missed a spot.”

Natsumi’s face contorted uncomfortably.

Arata whispered, “Oh my god…”

“That… that doesn’t…” Natsumi started.

Asuka kept talking, “There were bloody tissues and a towel in the trash can of the spa. And the bottle of hydrogen peroxide in there was open and half empty. What I smelled… The scent was still on her dress.”

Hachirou folded his arms, “I’ll confess, this analysis is solid. At the very least, it has more basis than anything else we’ve discussed thus far.”

Asuka turned her gaze to focus on Natsumi. Her gaze was downcast, hair covering most of her face.

Then, suddenly, she stood up straight with a blinding grin.

“Aww!” Natsumi beamed, “You figured me out!”

Hiroki blanched, “What the fuck?!”

“I really should have tried harder, though,” Natsumi said cheerfully, “I mean, Ishikawa-san was so proficient at the first trial… I couldn’t have hidden from her forever!”

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, “So you confess to killing Yamura?”

Natsumi nodded, “Of course! It was me, all along. So sorry for all the trouble.”

Yumiko seethed, “Kotara-kun had the right idea when he tried to kill you.”

Natsumi flinched.

“Well, that’s not fair,” Kenta defended, “Maybe she had… some kind of reason?”

Natsumi chirped, “Nope! I’m completely unforgivable, and I fully expect you to hate me.”

_...What the hell? _

“Don’t… understand,” Ayano said.

“The fuck is there to understand? Uchiyama’s a freak and a murderer,” Hiroki said, “I say we vote now and get this shit show over with.”

“God, he’s right,” Yumiko growled, “I hope you burn in hell. I’d strangle you if I could reach your slimy neck.

Natsumi swallowed, “...Noted.”

_ Something… doesn’t seem right. _

As if confirming her thoughts, Minoru said, “I don’t buy it.”

“Eh?” Ayano blinked.

“I don’t think Uchiyama-san is the real culprit, no matter what she’s saying right now,” Minoru clarifies.

Shun asked, “But why would she use this many theatrics if she’s innocent?”

Minoru said, “I don’t know! But if she’s the culprit, there’s way too many unanswered questions. And I can’t be the only one who thinks she gave in way too easily.”

“She’s just a fucking creep!” Hiroki insisted, “We can’t let her do anything else dangerous. Let’s finish her.”

Kazue shook her head, “No, I have a problem with what Uchiyama’s said too. Fujita has a point.”

Minoru looked almost pleasantly startled.

Asuka said, “Alright, Uchiyama. If you’re the culprit, you won’t have a problem with explaining exactly how you killed Yamura.”

“Easy. I pulled the sword out of the suit of armour, and stabbed her,” Natsumi replied, starting to play with her hair, “Then I replaced the sword and impaled Yamura-san, which is why her wound was messed up.”

_...Gotcha. _

Asuka said, “Not true. The swords can’t be removed from the suits of armour. And… they aren’t real! You remember that much, don’t you?”

Natsumi looked uncomfortable. Her hand swiftly stroked her hair as she quickly flashed another smile.

_ I… I don’t think she’s the culprit still. _

_...But I don’t think this entire story is a lie. _

“What the fuck are you doing, Uchiyama-chan?” Masuyo questioned.

Hachirou added, “Are you the culprit, or is this some kind of ruse for your own amusement?”

“Not for my amusement,” Natsumi said quietly, “But… it was a ruse. I’ve never killed anyone, least of all Yamura-san.”

Yumiko hissed, “You’re sickening.”

“I… I’m confused,” Arata admitted, “What  _ did _ you do, then?”

Natsumi kept one hand on her braid as she talked, “I was the first person to find the body. Yamura-san… she was lying still on the floor by the stairs.” 

_ During that missing ninety minutes... _

“I tried to find her pulse, but she’d been dead for at least half an hour,” Natsumi added.

Shun covered his mouth, “You… You didn’t-“

Natsumi nodded slowly, “I lowered one of the swords, picked up Yamura-san, and impaled her. It wasn’t hard. The killer had stabbed her all the way through.”

_ She’s… so eerily calm talking about this. _

_ But I guess we know for sure that the sword couldn’t possibly have been the murder weapon. _

Yumiko was shaking, tears rolling down her face as she listened to the description. She croaked, “What… is  _ wrong _ with you? How  _ could _ you?”

Natsumi looked away, “I didn’t have a choice.”

“Like hell you didn’t!” Itsuki shouted at her, “Someone… someone else might’ve found Yamura after you killed her.”

Kazue shook her head, “If someone else found the body, I’m sure they would have said something by now.”

Nobody else said anything, their eyes flickering around at each other.

_ This… This trial is so fucked up. _

_ What are we even supposed to do now? I… I don’t think I have anything left. _

Hachirou cleared his throat, “If Uchiyama is done being a complete and utter waste of space, I have a suggestion.”

Hiroki crossed his arms, “Yeah? What great fucking wisdom are you gonna impart?”

Hachirou glared at him before speaking, “We don’t know the culprit’s motive. That may be a good point to start upon again.”

“You’re stupid,” Masuyo said, “They wanted to hide their secret, obviously.”

Kenta started, “U-Uh, but… everyone was going to confess their secrets the day before, if… if I hadn’t…”

Hiroki scowled, “Good job, Hasekura! You indirectly killed Yamura! ...Maybe even directly. Bitch.”

“I would never hurt-“ Kenta tried.

Hiroki shouted, “Then what made me any different, huh?!”

Itsuki slammed his hands down, “Shut up! This isn’t going anywhere!”

Shun flinched.

_ They’re out of control. _

Asuka said, “I have another idea about the motive. It isn’t solid, but…”

She glanced down at her vest, then produced Saki’s notebook.

Arata wheezed, “I thought that was going to be another knife.”

Asuka glowered at him, “...Anyways. This is Yamura’s. She was writing really detailed profiles on… everyone. This thing is filled with creepy observations.”

Masuyo blanched, “She was fucking  _ what?!” _

“I don’t get it either. Maybe it was to determine who needed to be watched over,” Asuka suggested with a shrug, “That’s besides the point. I think the culprit could’ve confronted her over this… and killed her.”

“Ah… but remember? We found the book in Yamura-san’s room,” Natsumi said, sounding incredibly sheepish, “And she still had her room key with her. So… that theory is unlikely.”

_ Damn it. I can’t argue with that. _

Kazue said, “It was a fair try.”

Yumiko whispered, “Saki was… Saki was taking extra preventative measures to make sure nobody else knew about that notebook.”

“So you knew about it?” Minoru asked.

Yumiko said duly, “Of course. I know… I  _ knew _ everything about her.”

_ Those two were hiding a lot, huh… _

“Saki just wanted to protect everyone. She had to know who would need support… and supervision,” Yumiko said.

_ I get the meaning, but it’s still a little weird. _

Shun said, “W-Well, what’s left? Maybe we should try to lay out any questions we still have.”

“Oh!” Ayano waved her hands, “Agree!”

Arata shrugged, “I’ll bite. Where did the carpet tear actually come from?”

Natsumi carefully suggested, “...Why are the stairs slightly damp?”

“What’s the reason for the odd shape of the blood pool?” Kazue folded her arms.

Minoru shrugged, “Why were the lights arranged so weird?”

Ayano fumbled, “What… was… real murder weapon?”

_ That’s a lot of shit we don’t know… _

_ Fuck. _

Masuyo waved her arms, “Maybe we could try Ikeda-kun’s timeline idea again? Since we learned a bunch of new stuff thanks to… Uchiyama-chan’s meddling.”

Hachirou seemed pleased, “Yes. It may show us the hidden answers in the darkness that still covers this case.”

Masuyo screwed up her nose.

_ That… might work. _

_ But not in the way they’re expecting. _

_ Fuck it. Here goes nothing. _

Yumiko opened, trying not to cry, “I last saw Saki at half past midnight. She… She told me she was going for a walk, and that she’d be back soon.”

“So Yamura-san heads out of the hotel on her own, while Tsutaya-san goes to bed,” Arata continued, typing the words down.

Kazue said, “She ends up at the concert hall, perhaps unconsciously, where she encounters the culprit.”

Kenta gulped, “Yamura-kun talks to the killer and… shit goes down. Maybe they got into a fight? Verbal, I mean.”

Shun stuck his hands in his pockets, “Maybe they were already planning a murder, and she got unlucky.”

“Then the killer loses it, flicks their blade, and Yamura dies,” Hiroki said, “They pull out the knife and ditch the place.”

Natsumi grinned, but her voice lacked genuine enthusiasm, “That’s when I showed up and ruined everything! I impaled Yamura-san on a nearby sword.”

Minoru carefully continued from her statement, “But you got blood on your dress when you did that, so you had to go to the spa and clean it off.”

Hachirou huffed, “And missed a spot.”

“Found… body next. Screamed,” Ayano said.

Asuka added, “I heard Chiba freaking out and raced into the concert hall.”

Itsuki pushed up his glasses, “Which is when the body discovery announcement went off.”

Masuyo concluded, “And everyone came down to see what the hell happened…”

_ Hm… _

_ I don’t know if... _

Minoru frowned, “Did that really clear anything up? I still don’t understand anything.”

Arata paused, looking down at what he’d typed with a grave expression, “Perhaps we’re thinking about it wrong.”

Asuka said, “I’m sure there’s… something we haven’t-“

_ Wait. _

_ Wait just a fucking second. _

“Oh fuck,” Asuka whispered, an answer hitting her like a truck.

Kazue frowned, “Is something wrong?”

_ No shit something’s wrong! _

_ I… I never suspected… _

Asuka swallowed, “I know who the culprit is.”

“What the fuck?!” Itsuki shouted, “How?!”

Masuyo groaned, “Nngh…”

Tears ran down Yumiko’s face as she desperately hung onto her words, “W-Who?! Who did it?!”

_ They… made one fatal mistake. _

Asuka closed her eyes, “The person… who killed Saki Yamura…”

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (clown honk followed by gunshot)


	18. Chapter Two: Return to Sender (Class Trial Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Execution warning.

**CHOSEN: HIROKI AYUGAI**

 

All eyes were on Asuka.

_ God… How did it come to this? _

“I didn’t even consider this… but Ayugai…” Asuka said carefully.

Hiroki blinked, “...Me?”

Arata turned to Asuka, putting a hand on her podium, “No. No, you’re not serious about-“

Asuka pushed him back, “I am. Ayugai killed Yamura.”

Hiroki’s expression twisted, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Masuyo looked dumbfounded, “W-What? I… I don’t understand. How the hell did you make that leap?”

Asuka bit her lip, “We never established what the real murder weapon was, right?”

Ayano tilted her head, “So?”

“So, why did Ayugai specify that the killer ‘flicked their blade’ when they killed Yamura?” Asuka said, glancing at him briefly.

Hiroki scowled, “Hey, that isn’t fucking fair! I’m not a killer!”

Kazue gripped her wrist tight, “I… didn’t think about that. But does that make him the culprit?”

Arata nodded, “It’s circumstantial at best.”

Itsuki scowled, the side of his face twitching, “...No, she’s right. What kind of blade do you flick?”

Kenta said, “A switchblade, right?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah, you got it. Take three guesses as to what’s available in the gift shop.”

“Ah!” Ayano’s eyes lit up, “Stab…”

Shun folded his arms, “But the switchblades aren’t easy to get at, are they?”

Kazue responded, “They’re protected by glass casing and an electronic lock. Only Monokuma can open it.”

Arata slammed his hands on his podium, “So your accusation is baseless!”

“Yeah! I’m not a fucking murderer!” Hiroki shouted.

Monokuma waved his paws, “Sorry to intervene, but there’s been some confusion!”

Natsumi’s face twisted, “What do you want now?”

Monokuma said, “It’s true what Bullets said, only I can open the switchblade case. But anyone can call me at any time and ask me to open it.”

Minoru muttered, “Not much of a security system…”

_ No kidding. _

Asuka leaned forwards, “Chiba, on the day after the first trial, how many switchblades were in the gift shop?”

Ayano jumped, “Um! S-Six?”

_ That’s what I thought. _

Natsumi said slowly, “But there were only five when we investigated.”

“There were,” Asuka quickly averred.

Hachirou said, “So between the last trial and Yamura’s death… one switchblade was taken.”

Masuyo looked sick to her stomach, “Ayugai-kun got the switchblade with the intent of committing murder…”

Kazue closed her eyes, “And the memory of stabbing Yamura was so powerful that it completely took over his description.”

Hiroki cried, “What the hell? That doesn’t prove ANYTHING! Stop trying to make me into the bad guy!”

Shun asked, “Then why did you describe the murder like that?”

Hiroki closed his fists, “It was just an assumption! Where the hell else would anyone get a fucking knife around here?!”

“Uh… kitchen?” Ayano suggested.

“Ishikawa-san… kind of proved that for us,” Minoru said.

Asuka looked at where the knife lay on the floor.

_ Guess that mess was good for something. _

Kenta gulped, “His… behaviour has been suspicious too.”

Hiroki snarled, “Fuck off, oaf!”

Itsuki shouted back,  _ “YOU  _ fuck off!”

Kenta nervously rubbed his neck, “Ayugai-kun has been pushing for the vote every single time someone gets accused.”

“Gh…” Masuyo said, “I didn’t think it was weird, but now that you say it out loud…”

Asuka crossed her arms, “So, Ayugai. Fess up. You knew how to move the stage lights too, though I don’t know  _ why _ you did it.”

“Fuck you! I hate you!” Hiroki yelled, “Is this what you think of me?! That I’m some heartless, ruthless, awful piece of shit?!”

Arata said firmly, “I certainly don’t! Ishikawa-san, you need to stand down.”

Asuka scowled at him, “Fucking make me!”

Yumiko whispered, “You…”

Asuka bit her lip. Yumiko had been deathly silent ever since the accusation was made. Her face was twisted into an indescribable expression, her breathing heavy.

_ This won’t be good. _

Yumiko’s voice started to grow, “You… absolute… scumbag.”

Arata said, “This is slander and character defamation.”

Yumiko began to scream, “You filthy…  _ SON OF A BITCH!” _

Hiroki’s eyes widened, “Ghrk-!”

Yumiko stepped into Hiroki’s podium and closed her hands around his throat. The anger on his face was replaced with nothing but fear as he desperately gasped for air.

Kenta covered his mouth, “O-Oh my god!”

“No!” Arata cried, uselessly throwing out his arm.

Masuyo shrieked, “She’s going to fucking kill him!”

Yumiko bellowed, “IT’S WHAT HE  _ DESERVES _ !”

Her grip grew tighter as Hiroki began to grow blue in the face _. _

_ Is… is she really… _

“That’s going much too far, Tsutaya!” Hachirou shouted, furiously prying the two apart. Yumiko kicked him desperately, but he managed to hold her back, so that Hiroki could catch his breath.

Itsuki whispered, “Holy shit…”

Yumiko writhed desperately,  _ “Let me go!” _

Hachirou tightened his grip, “You nearly killed Ayugai just now! I think not.”

Yumiko snarled, “And he killed my girlfriend! I’m not letting him live any longer!”

Hiroki wearily got to his feet, wheezing desperately, “The… fuck…”

Arata hissed, “You’re disgusting, Tsutaya-san.”

Kazue stomped her foot, “Enough! All of you! This isn’t going to find the truth!”

“K-Kanagaki-san is right!” Minoru said.

Kazue’s lip quivered, “If we keep fighting like this… we’ll get stuck here. And then Monokuma wins.”

_ … _

_ He can’t win. _

_ I can’t let everything have been for nothing. _

Tears began to roll down Kazue’s face, “I can’t watch anyone else die. We’ll bring Yamura’s killer to justice… and survive. Together.”

Masuyo whispered, “Survive…”

Shun scratched his head, “But we haven’t found the culprit yet.”

“He’s right there!” Yumiko exclaimed. She kicked Hachirou in the leg. He grunted in pain, but didn’t let her go.

“I have… an idea,” Hiroki wheezed. His voice was so low and hoarse that it hurt to hear.

Asuka narrowed her eyes, “Oh?”

Hiroki shifted closer to Masuyo’s podium, “This is gonna sound… so mean. But I think… Tsutaya did it.”

Ayano froze, “Huh?!”

Yumiko went completely limp, nearly slipping from Hachirou’s grip.

Shun cried, “That’s ridiculous!”

“I’m willing to hear this,” Arata said, scrutinizing the blonde, “Tsutaya-san’s been acting out this entire time.”

Natsumi murmured, “She’s grieving.”

Hiroki said bitterly, “People kill the ones they love all the time. Maybe she’s just covering her tracks.”

Yumiko’s whisper was deathly quiet, “No…”

“She knows how to operate the light booth as well,” Itsuki admitted, “It doesn’t prove her guilt, and we don’t know its connection to the crime, but…”

Arata added, “And isn’t it peculiar that Tsutaya-san didn’t go with Yamura-san on her walk?”

Hachirou nodded, “Indeed. And she would be one of the last people ever suspected, due to how close the two were.”

“NO!” Yumiko sobbed. She fell out of Hachirou’s arms, slumping to the floor in a heap. She continued to cry, shaking miserably, “No…”

Kazue bit her lip, “I…”

Minoru covered his mouth, “Tsutaya-san…”

_ She’s devastated… _

_ I really don’t think she’s the culprit. Everything points to Ayugai so far, but we’ll never get back to that if we stop here. _

_... _

_ What do I do? _

Natsumi swallowed, “I’m sure there’s something else we haven’t looked at.”

Hachirou scowled at her, “You have lost all right to speak about the case at hand.”

_ There has to be something. _

“We still have questions to answer about the case!” Kenta asserted. 

Masuyo looked at the floor, “I… I don’t know. I’m lost.”

_ I can turn this case around… _

Shun insisted, “Tsutaya-san doesn’t seem like a viable culprit.”

“But we hardly know her!” Itsuki replied, “We hardly know  _ anyone _ here!”

“Trusted people… who killed before,” Ayano whispered.

Masuyo flinched.

_ With a lie. _

Asuka grit her teeth, “Tsutaya didn’t do it. I don’t know what Ayugai and Takishida are trying to pull, but it’s not possible.”

Yumiko looks up, tears rolling down her face, “I-Ishikawa-san?”

“Isn’t possible? Does she have an alibi?” Minoru questioned.

_ She better not try to deny this… _

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. I was walking around all night because the motive made me stressed. At one-thirty, I saw Tsutaya in the hotel lobby.”

Kazue blinked, “You did?”

_ Kanagaki, I swear to god- _

“I think she passed out on the floor,” Asuka said, staring intently at Kazue, “Anyways, I saw her then and didn’t think about it again. But you know what it means, right?”

_ Don’t call me on this... _

Arata breathed, “You aren’t saying-”

Kenta smiled weakly, “Tsutaya-kun is innocent. But that should have been obvious this whole time.”

_ I think… it worked. _

“Was it exactly one-thirty?” Hiroki questioned, “Maybe you saw her just after she killed Yamura.”

_ UGH. _

Yumiko creaked, “I didn’t-”

Arata looked at his handbook, “The Monokuma File says that the time of death was only  _ approximately  _ one-thirty.”

“So… there was at least a small window?” Masuyo said, “I’m sorry, Tsutaya-chan, I don’t want to suspect you, but…”

Yumiko whimpered, “Saki…”

Monokuma cleared his throat, “Ahem! A two minute window, perhaps. The Monokuma File’s time of death is only ever off by a minute on either side. I try to make it as accurate as possible for you dumb bastards!”

Minoru said, “That can’t be enough time to commit murder, then.”

Natsumi added, “And… it takes ten minutes to get between the hotel and the concert hall… Right, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka glanced at her for a moment, “Yeah, it’s true. Five if you run.”

_ Is she trying to make up for earlier? _

Ayano fumbled, “If Tsutaya-san innocent… turn thinking back to…”

Asuka glanced at Hiroki. He was starting to sweat, and looked uneasy.

_ Looks like it’s almost over for him. _

“Okay, let’s bring this home. I still think Ayugai is the culprit,” Asuka said.

Arata narrowed his eyes, “Prove it.”

Asuka scowled, “I fucking will!”

Itsuki sighed, “If we’re assuming that Ayugai used the fucking switchblade, is it possible the carpet tear came from that?”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “It is more than a mere possibility at this point.”

“Okay, Ayugai-kun tries to stab Yamura-chan, misses, and gets the carpet. Then what?” Masuyo asked.

Hiroki waved his hands, “H-Hey, listen. This isn’t…”

Kazue continued, “Then he stabs Yamura right through the abdomen. I imagine that he pulled the switchblade out, which doomed her instantly.”

Shun hung his head, “She probably bled out on, or near the stairs, which is why they were damp.”

Minoru’s eyes suddenly lit up, “Oh! I think I know why the lights were moved!”

Kenta blinked, “What?”

“Ayugai-kun went to the booth and moved them to dry some of the blood,” Minoru explained.

Hiroki gripped his podium, “Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”

Yumiko whispered, “He… He was probably covered in blood.”

“Ayugai-kun could’ve gone to the spa to clean off after the fact,” Natsumi said, “Ishikawa-san said there was a bloody towel at the very bottom of the trash can… and I only used tissues.”

Hiroki glared at her, “Shut up!”

Itsuki furrowed his brow, “But what the fuck did he do with the switchblade?”

Asuka flicked her earring, “That’s what I-”

_...Wait.  _

_ Oh my god. I KNEW that evidence had to be useful! _

_ Time to hammer it in. _

“The nail file!” Asuka exclaimed.

Kenta stared blankly, “The… The what? What are you talking about?”

Asuka clarified, “In the spa’s fountain, I found what I thought was a really sharp nail file.”

_ Actually, what Uchiyama TOLD me was a nail file. _

Ayano inhaled sharply, “Was… that blade?”

Asuka nodded, “I think. My guess is that Ayugai pried it apart from the handle, which-

_...I’m so fucking stupid. I’m so fucking- I held the weapon in my fucking hands- _

Natsumi interrupted her thoughts, “Which was found on a shelf of massage tools. Ayugai-kun was trying to hide the murder weapon, but failed in the end.”

Hiroki shouted, “Shut up shut up shut up!”

“The fountain’s water smells like roses, if I recall,” Kazue said, “That would mask the scent of blood.”

Hachirou said, “And then Ayugai fled back to his room… Where he tried to pretend that he was innocent of the matter.”

Hiroki breathed, “Please… please stop. I’m begging you.”

Arata said, “We can turn this around still! Don’t lose-”

“No, you stop too,” Hiroki said weakly.

Arata recoiled, “What?!”

_...I think… _

_ It’s about to be over. _

“You got me. You figured out everything,” Hiroki looked miserable, “So please… stop. I can’t do this anymore.”

Arata choked, “No…”

Hiroki closed his eyes, “I… I killed Yamura.”

Nobody spoke. Asuka barely dared to breath as she took in the situation. Arata seemed stunned, but the look in his eyes made it seem as if he knew it was coming.

Then, Yumiko broke the silence.

“I… I hate you.”

Hiroki shrugged, “You should. Kill me if you want… I don’t care anymore. There’s no fucking point.”

Yumiko replied, “Gladly.”

_ What?! _

Yumiko took a step forwards, but Hachirou pulled her back before she could touch him. She kicked the linguist’s shin, but he hardly seemed to notice.

Tears were budding in Ayano’s eyes, “W-Why? Why would… kill Yamura-san?”

Hiroki sounded like every drop of life had been drained out of him, “She… She was pressuring me to give up my secret, cause I walked out all pissed earlier.”

Kazue inhaled sharply, “Oh no…”

“And… I just fucking snapped. I stabbed her,” Hiroki said, shaking, “Sure, I regretted it the second I plunged the knife in, but it was too late.”

“Wait, wait. If it was impulsive like that… Why’d you have the switchblade?” Masuyo asked.

Kenta nodded, “Yeah, you shouldn’t have-”

Hiroki scowled, “Because I was planning to kill  _ you,  _ you fucking slug. Asari was right before. Yamura just got really unlucky. I liked her.”

Kenta blanched, “Kill… me?”

_ Christ... _

Hiroki hissed, “You ruined my fucking life. And now I’m going to die… while you can keep fucking people up. You won again. Congratu-fucking-lations.”

Arata whispered, “Ayugai-kun…”

Hiroki muttered, “Sorry, Takishida. I didn’t mean for it to end up like this.”

Natsumi pressed a hand to her chest, “A secret devastating enough to kill for…”

“Yeah, don’t think any of you lot are finding that out,” Hiroki grumbled, “If privacy’s the only thing I get out of this…”

“Upupupu…”

Itsuki pointed at Monokuma, “The fuck are you laughing at?!”

Monokuma giggled, “Privacy! Ha! There’s no such thing in this day and age… especially not here!”

Masuyo nervously frowned, “But you said that nobody’s secrets would be revealed if there was a murder.”

“Ah… did you forget my murder weapon clause?” Monokuma replied.

Natsumi drew in a sharp breath.

Shun clutched his shoulder, “You… You said something about not wanting us to remove the murder weapon from the crime scene, right?”

Ayano shrieked, “AH!”

“Looks like Seaweed figured me out,” Monokuma grinned, “Guess your dumb head is good for something after all!”

Ayano hunched her shoulders and looked at the floor.

Monokuma continued, “Had the switchblade been left at the scene, I would keep all your secrets… secret. But since it was moved, I can do whatever I want!”

Hiroki clutched his temples, “No no no no no!”

Monokuma looked down at a stack of cue cards, “When Hiroki Ayugai was six years old…”

Hiroki screamed, “NO!  _ PLEASE!” _

Monokuma exclaimed, “He witnessed his mother murdering his father!”

_ … _

_ … _

_ WHAT THE FUCK? _

Yumiko paled, “W-What?”

Hiroki fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably and tearing at his hair.

_...I can’t breathe. _

Monokuma said, “And with that, we’ve wasted more than enough time. If you could please turn your attention to the screens on your podiums, it’s time to cast your votes.”

Hiroki croaked, “Dad…”

Asuka stared at the voting screen, bile burning in her throat.

_ This isn’t fair. _

Silently, she pressed the icon for Hiroki’s face.

“It’s time to tally the votes!” Monokuma exclaimed. The screen above his throne descended slowly. Once again, the votes were completely unanimous.

_ I guess… nobody had their doubts after that.  _

_...This is sickening. _

Monokuma said, “Well, I don’t think this  _ needs _ to be said, but for the sake of formality… Yes! Hiroki Ayugai is the blackened behind Saki Yamura’s murder.”

Yumiko muttered, “I still hate you.”

Hiroki didn’t reply, continuing to cry on the floor.

Asuka stressfully ran a hand through her hair.

_ How did everything end up so wrong? _

Natsumi swallowed, “That’s why I impaled Yamura-san on the sword.”

Shun blinked, “W-Where is this coming from?”

“Monokuma telling people to keep the weapon on scene made me suspicious,” Natsumi said, “So when I found Yamura-san, and I couldn’t see what stabbed her…”

“You did that in order to  _ create _ a murder weapon,” Minoru concluded.

Natsumi nodded, “Exactly. I thought it might fool Monokuma. I… I was just trying to protect everyone’s secrets.”

Itsuki scowled, “You wanted to protect your own.”

“I won’t deny that,” Natsumi said, “But I had only good intentions.”

“I hate you too. You’re a fucking freak,” Yumiko growled.

Monokuma laughed, “And quite the fool. I know everything that happens here. This hotel belongs to  _ me _ now, and there’s nothing  _ anyone _ can to do stop me.”

_...Huh? _

Masuyo raised her hand, “Uh, Ayugai-kun? Can I ask you something?”

Hiroki slowly got to his feet, “W-What?”

“Maybe this is stupid, but like… why didn’t you throw the switchblade over the cliff?” Masuyo asked, “You’d probably have better luck doing that than hiding it.”

Hiroki awkwardly looked at the floor, “Well, uh…”

“You didn’t think of it, did you?” Hachirou said with a smirk.

Hiroki waved his hands, “N-No, I did! The thing is, after I tossed it… It ended up back in my pocket.”

Minoru blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I got freaked out, so I tore it apart in the spa instead,” Hiroki muttered.

Asuka frowned, “Things looked a lot better for you before you said that.”

Hiroki replied, “It’s the truth! It’s… Whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

_ It’s the most ridiculous lie I’ve ever heard… _

_...So why did he say it? _

Before Asuka could ponder the question anymore, Hiroki spoke again. 

“Tsutaya. I know it doesn’t mean anything-”

“It doesn’t,” Yumiko replied coldly.

“-but I’m sorry,” Hiroki kept talking, “I spent eleven years doing everything to avoid turning into my mom… and then it turns out I’m the same as her anyways.”

Yumiko said, “Yeah. You are.”

“That’s more than enough, Tsutaya,” Arata hissed, “Ayugai-kun, you’re nothing like her, I swear. The circumstances-”

Hiroki shouted, “I killed someone who was just trying to help me! She was… She was being kind to me, and I just… I fucked it up, like I’ve fucked up every single other part of my life.”

Arata insisted, “That’s not true! Please listen to-”

“It was right in the middle of our fucking kitchen,” Hiroki whispered hoarsely, tears rolling down his face, “They were both screaming, and she wouldn’t stop stabbing him.”

“Oh my god…” Asuka murmured.

“My dad, he… he was so scared. He had this  _ look _ in his eyes,” Hiroki continued, “I… I know it was the same one in Yamura’s. When I pulled the switchblade out.”

Shun gagged and clutched his stomach.

_ This is… This is so fucking horrible… _

“It doesn’t fucking matter anymore. Just kill me,” Hiroki said, glancing over his shoulder at Monokuma, “Please.”

Monokuma grinned, “Well, I can’t say no to a direct request like that!”

Arata blanched, “No! You can’t kill him!”

Yumiko spat, “He’s a murderer! He  _ deserves _ to die!”

Monokuma said, “It’s time to punish the bastard that disturbed the wonderful peace we were having on this vacation.”

“That’s not how it works, Tsutaya-chan!” Masuyo cried, tears budding in her eyes.

Itsuki rubbed his temples, “Why is it happening again?! Why won’t it stop?!”

“I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Hiroki Ayugai, the Super High School Level Sprinter!”

Kazue breathed, “You can’t do this.”

Kenta covered his face.

“D-Don’t…” Ayano sobbed.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

Hachirou crossed his arms, “How… tragic this is.”

Hiroki didn’t say a word, and instead threw a piece of paper to the floor.

Monokuma’s gavel swung down, ear shattering impact shaking the courtroom to its core.

 

**HIROKI AYUGAI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**COMMENCING PUNISHMENT.**

 

**Against the Wall**

 

**The screen above Monokuma’s throne flickered.**

**Hiroki had just been dragged away by a large metal claw, silent tears still rolling down his face. Nobody could tear their eyes away from the screen, though it only showed a room.**

**The walls seemed to have been painted by a child. Crude depictions of a cheering crowd slathered all sides of the room.**

**A hatch in the floor opened, and Hiroki came up on a rising platform. Once he was standing on the rough ground, the hatch closed.**

**A whirring noise scratched the air, and the entire floor began to move at once. It was as if it was a treadmill. While it moved slowly, Hiroki still had to keep up with it.**

**His bare feet tensed every time they touched down on the sandpaper-like floor. Hiroki hadn't broken a sweat yet, but his eyes were filled with a different kind of fear.**

**Above his head, a set of speakers emitted a noise that could have been cheers, were they not heavily distorted.**

**Steadily, the pace of the floor sped up. Hiroki changed his pace to keep up, wincing in pain as the sandpaper scratched his feet.**

**Sweat began running down his forehead as the floor got faster yet again. He kept running in place as the floor moved at an unthinkable speed, but nobody watching could tell if it was sweat or tears on his cheek.**

**His chest heaved as he ran, and he let out a bellow that was painful to hear. Hiroki was slowing down, his stamina crashing. He was a sprinter, not a marathon runner.**

**Suddenly, the floor sped up so violently, that Hiroki fell forwards, and landed on his stomach. He wailed in agony as he shot backwards, and slammed against a wall.**

**The conveyor belt kept speeding up, and Hiroki's screams grew louder and louder as the sandpaper ground against his skin.**

**When the shrieks of anguish ceased, and the floor slowed to a halt, nothing remained but a pile of bloody flesh, and the increasingly demonic hurrahs from the speakers.**

 

**Hiroki Ayugai was dead.**

 

Asuka lost the ability to breathe.

Kazue threw up instantly, reduced to sobs.

Arata whimpered, “Why does… Why does this always…”

Yumiko’s eyes were filled with contempt, but she still shook miserably.

“Not again…” Minoru clutched his podium.

Hachirou wheezed slightly, “That one was even worse.”

Ayano had collapsed into the fetal position.

Masuyo tore at her hair, “This isn’t real! This isn’t  _ real!”  _

“I want to go home,” Shun croaked through his tears.

Kenta uncovered his face, his eyes completely red.

Natsumi fell to her knees and banged her head against her podium.

Itsuki breathed, “Let me out of here…”

_ I have to get out of here… This has to stop happening. _

_ I hate the mastermind. _

_ I hate… _

_...the… _

_ “I’ve been wondering if it’s someone among us.” _

Saki’s words rung back in Asuka’s head.

Monokuma clapped his paws, “Hey now! If you’re all done with your collective panic attacks, it’s time to get moving. I have some cleaning to do.”

“Wait,” Asuka said, her voice hardly audible, “I have a question.”

Monokuma tilted his head, “What’s your problem now?”

Asuka said, “Is… Is the person masterminding this killing game… one of us?”

“What the fuck?!” Masuyo exclaimed.

A few other whispers broke out amongst the crowd. Monokuma seemed stalled, as though he was pondering the question.

“Well,” he said at last, “I don’t like to lie to my students. The person behind my presence in this killing game… is one of the participants.”

Yumiko clutched her temples, “She was  _ right.” _

_ Yamura… I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you. _

_ … _

_ I’ll find the mastermind. For your sake, and for everyone else who didn’t make it. _

_ I’ll kill them myself. _

The elevator opened with a far too cheerful ‘ding’ for the situation. Asuka quickly made for it, the rest of the class following her. 

The ride up was awkwardly silent. Asuka kept her arms folded and her eyes shut, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Kazue was standing next to her, one hand held up, “Ishikawa?”

“What is it?” Asuka whispered hoarsely.

Kazue extended her hand towards her. Asuka held out her own in response, and the sharpshooter dropped a piece of paper into it.

“It’s Ayugai’s,” Kazue said, “He dropped it… earlier. I noticed that you collected items from the first trial, so…”

Asuka closed her fingers around the paper and tucked it into her pocket, where it brushed against Saki’s bow, “Thank you.”

Not another word was said the entire ride up. The second the doors opened, Asuka pushed her way out. It was still dark outside, which briefly made her wonder how much time had passed.

Though, she didn’t really care. Six centuries could have gone by. It wouldn’t change anything.

Asuka made it back to her room with heavy pockets and a heavier heart. She brushed the light layer of dust that had gathered on the table away, then placed Saki’s bow and notebook with Hiroki’s secret slip down.

_ Didn’t expect to be starting a collection… _

_...But it won’t grow from here. Nobody else will die. _

_ I hope. _

Asuka stared at the table, her throat feeling tight. Despite the building’s warmth, an unnatural chill filled her entire body.

Three soft knocks on the door shattered the sickness growing within her lungs. 

_ Who the hell… _

Asuka opened the door to see Natsumi standing in the hallway. Without a word, she closed the door.

Or rather, she would have, had the liar not stuck her arm through the crack to prevent this.

“Please hear me out,” Natsumi said, her voice slightly muffled.

Asuka scowled and pulled the door open again, “What the hell do you want? Was framing me for murder earlier not enough?”

“That wasn’t-” Natsumi paused, a surprisingly serious look coming over her face, “I’m sorry. But this is very important. I need you to come with me… right now.”

Asuka blinked, “Excuse me?”

Natsumi said, “Please. I have to show you something.”

_ What the hell? _

_...Why me? _

Natsumi held out her hand, tilting her head slightly.

_ Is she out of her mind? _

Asuka stared at Natsumi’s outstretched grip, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. A cold, icy feeling raced through her veins.

_ What should I do? _

 

**> REJECT NATSUMI**

**> TRUST HER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And this is where everything takes a turn.
> 
> Dangan Ronpa: Things That Never Happened has multiple endings. These endings will be determined by your choices. Every so often, a choice like the one shown here, will come up. You, the audience, will decide which option you think you should pursue, and proceed to the corresponding chapter.
> 
> For this choice, if you are going to choose 'REJECT', proceed to Chapter 19 (Side Red).  
> If you are going to choose 'TRUST', proceed to Chapter 20 (Side Blue).


	19. INTERMISSION: SIDE RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify! You should ONLY be reading this chapter if you have just chosen 'REJECT.' Don't try to follow both paths at once.

**REJECT NATSUMI: CHOSEN**

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind? No!” Asuka exclaimed, “You really think after all the shit you’ve pulled, that I’m going to trust you?!”

Natsumi smiled weakly, “Yes?”

Asuka scowled, “Get lost. I don’t want to see you again.”

Natsumi glanced at the floor, “I understand. Sorry to trouble you, Ishikawa-san.”

“I’m sure,” Asuka muttered, closing the door in her face.

_ I’d rather die than go with you. _

She leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes. Her throat felt like it’d been torn open.

_ How does this keep getting worse? _

There was another knock on the door. Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose as she flung it open again, “What the fuck did I just say?! Leave me-”

She paused, realizing that she was actually faced with Yumiko, whose eyes were completely red.

“Sorry,” Asuka said quietly, “I thought you were someone else.”

Yumiko sounded like she’d aged a thousand years, “I don’t care. Can… I come in?”

Asuka nodded quickly and moved to let her through, “Yeah, sure. You can sit down if you like.”

Yumiko barely reacted as she entered Asuka’s room and sat down at the foot of her bed. Her empty, thousand yard stare said more than the girl herself ever could have.

_ She… She really loved Yamura, huh… _

“Do you… still have her notebook?” Yumiko asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Asuka blinked, “Do I- Y-Yeah, I do. Why?”

Yumiko looked up at her weakly, “Can I have it? I know… it was a little screwed up, but… Saki r-really just wanted what was best.”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “I get it, believe me. Hold on a second.”

She crossed over to the table and picked up the black notebook, then handed it to Yumiko, “All yours.”

The blonde pressed it against her chest, “T-Thank you.”

Asuka leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, half watching Yumiko. She didn’t seem like she was going to be moving anytime soon.

_ I’m sorry, Tsutaya.  _

_...I wish I’d- _

“I don’t know what to do now,” Yumiko murmured, pulling off her hat. Strands of hair fell loosely to her shoulders as she continued, “She’s… gone. And I… I’m lost.”

Asuka sat down next to her, “How long did you know her? I think Yamura said… you went to the same middle school?”

Yumiko nodded, “Y-Yeah. We met as little kids, but that was when… we started really getting to know each other.”

Asuka folded her hands, “I take it that you weren’t apart from her very long, after that.”

“Hardly ever,” Yumiko said, “Saki… she’s- she  _ was _ everything to me. I was planning to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I… I didn’t realize.”

_ That important, huh? _

"Even when I had nothing, I had Saki," Yumiko whispered, "Now... I don't know who I am anymore."

Asuka frowned, watching as Yumiko silently twisted a silver ring around her finger. Her throat felt tight.

“It should have been me,” Yumiko muttered.

Asuka shook her head, “Hold on, what the fuck? Don’t say that!”

Yumiko shrugged, “Why not? It’s true. Saki was important… well liked. She was a leader and someone trustworthy… I just carve wood.”

“That doesn’t make your life any less fucking valuable,” Asuka responded, “I miss Yamura! I wish she was still here! But nobody’s life is worth more than someone else’s.”

Yumiko folded her arms and stared at the floor, “Mine isn’t worth shit. I… I don’t deserve-“

“Bullshit,” Asuka said, “Look, Tsutaya. I made a promise that I wasn’t going to let anyone else die, and that includes you. Get used to it.”

Yumiko turned to face her, tears gleaming in her eyes again, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Before Asuka could respond, Yumiko threw her arms around her and hugged her close. She awkwardly rubbed the carpenter’s back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

“I’m s-sorry,” Yumiko wheezed, “I didn’t mean-“

Asuka said softly, “Don’t apologize. Just breathe… Breathe and let it all out.”

Yumiko sniffled.

Asuka continued to sit there and hold her tight, swaying awkwardly back and forth as Yumiko cried. By the time her tears had dried, hours had passed.

“T-Thank you, Ishikawa-san,” Yumiko mumbled, pulling away and getting to her feet, “I… didn’t mean to impose this long.”

Asuka shrugged, “I didn’t have anything better to do. Try… Try to get some rest, okay?”

Yumiko shook her head, “Unlikely. I can’t close my eyes without… without seeing…”

Asuka nodded softly, “Ah. Well… don’t do anything stupid, I guess. You have to make Yamura proud.”

Yumiko sniffled, “Y-Yeah. I’ll try my best… I guess. Good night.”

“Night,” Asuka echoed.

Yumiko slowly treaded out of the room, clutching Saki’s notebook to her chest.

Asuka watched her leave, then sighed quietly and locked her door. She didn’t do anything for a long moment besides stare at the floor.

_ Saving everyone… is insane. _

_ But I can’t sit back again. We all have to be there for each other. _

Asuka slammed her fist against the door.

_ Prepare yourself, Monokuma. _

_ We’re getting out of this place if it kills me. _

  
  


**CHAPTER TWO: RETURN TO SENDER**

**COMPLETE.**

  
  


**12 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/16063953 Vote for SIDE RED's FTEs! Don't bother with dead characters.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 21.


	20. INTERMISSION: SIDE BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, you should only be here if you've chosen 'TRUST.' Don't try to follow both paths at once!

**TRUST NATSUMI: CHOSEN**

 

Asuka batted her hand away, “Okay. But if you’re trying to fuck with me, don’t expect me to ever speak to you again.”

Natsumi nodded solemnly, “I understand. Follow me, okay?”

_ I must be fucking insane. After everything she pulled today… _

_ Why is she coming to me with this?! _

Asuka reluctantly followed Natsumi down the stairs to the lobby floor, “Where are we going?”

“There aren’t any cameras in the washrooms,” Natsumi replied, glancing around, “Okay, I think we’re clear.”

Asuka paused, “Wait a second. The handbooks… I think they have recording devices in them.”

Natsumi reached into her jacket pocket and dropped her handbook on the floor. 

_ Well, that’s one way of doing it. _

Asuka followed suit. With both devices temporarily disposed of, Natsumi pushed open the door to the washroom and slipped inside.

_ This is crazy. _

_ No,  _ I’m  _ crazy. _

Asuka followed Natsumi into the narrow, dimly lit room. The blonde had her arms folded, and her expression remained serious.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this before… _

“Alright, Uchiyama. What was so fucking important that you dragged me in here?” Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi took a deep breath, then pulled her left arm out of its sleeve. 

_ The fuck is she- _

Asuka’s eyes went wide. Running up Natsumi’s left arm was a tattoo of a singular vine, surrounded by a multitude of colourful butterflies.

_ This… _

_ This isn’t possible. _

“I noticed it the first night here,” Natsumi said, “And I absolutely did not have this tattoo before the killing game began.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “I… I don’t understand.”

Natsumi shrugged, “Since I’m not affiliated with the yakuza, I have no idea where this came from. But I think you do.”

_ How does she- _

_ No, that isn’t fucking important. _

_ What the hell? _

“Yeah. That’s my design,” Asuka confirmed, “It’s in my sketchbook right now.”

Natsumi nodded and replaced her sleeve, “That’s what I thought.”

Asuka shook her head, “But that doesn’t make any sense. That sketch isn’t finished. And I absolutely didn’t-”

Natsumi said, “So Monokuma was telling the truth. We are missing memories.”

Asuka blinked.

_...Shit. _

“Perhaps not for years, as he said,” Natsumi continued, “But enough time for this to occur.”

“But what the fuck does this mean?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi replied, “I don’t have a clue, Ishikawa-san. But thank you for trusting me.”

_ I’m not sure if I do. _

_ At the very least, not yet. _

Asuka held up her hand, “Hold on a minute. I have a few things I want to ask you.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Natsumi said, “What’s the matter?”

“Why the hell did you frame me for Yamura’s murder, then follow me around for an hour?” Asuka placed a hand on her hip.

Natsumi bit her lip, “I wasn’t trying to frame you. That was just… bad luck.”

Asuka narrowed her eyes, “Oh?”

“Forgive me, but there was a genuine chance that you were the culprit,” Natsumi said, “You stole a knife from the kitchen. A few days later, Yamura-san is stabbed to death. I couldn’t risk it. That’s why I wanted to follow you… just in case.”

_ I guess… When she puts it like that… _

“That was still fucked up,” Asuka muttered, “What you did to Yamura, I mean.”

Natsumi nodded, “I know. But I was telling the truth at the trial. Everyone’s secrets were at stake.”

Asuka snorted, “For once. God, just… You’re so calm around corpses. It’s creepy.”

Natsumi looked away, “I wish I didn’t have to be.”

_ What the hell? _

The worn pages of Saki’s notebook flashed through Asuka’s mind once more.

_ No known background information… Who the fuck is she? _

Asuka asked, “One other thing. Why tell me this?”

Natsumi said, “I thought that was obvious. Despite accusing you of the crime, you defended me relentlessly when I was under the gun. I knew then… I could trust you.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Asuka said, “If I’d shut up and let you take the fall, that bear would’ve executed me.”

_ I won’t hang myself for someone else’s sake. _

Asuka rubbed the back of her neck.

“Are you done?” Natsumi asked, “I’d like to get some sleep.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “Ah, yeah. See you, Uchiyama.”

She headed for the door, “You as well. Oh… wait a couple minutes before you leave, okay?”

“Why?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Natsumi shrugged, “Just in case. You never know who might still be lurking around… Nobody can know what I showed you.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Okay. Bye.”

Natsumi sighed softly, “Goodbye, Ishikawa-san.”

With that, she slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Asuka alone with a whirlwind of thoughts.

_ This is… so bizarre. _

_ Uchiyama… She’s not secretly an assassin or something, right? _

_ … _

_ No, that’s fucking ridiculous. _

_ But she’s still weird. _

Asuka waited, counting tiles on the ceiling and examining the specks of dust on the mirror, before deciding that enough time had passed.

She left the washroom, picking up her handbook from the floor, and shoving it back in her pocket.

The lobby had grown deathly cold in the darkness. Asuka shivered as she climbed the stairs, heading back to her room.

Just as she reached her room, a small noise put her on alert. Asuka swung her head around, looking for the source.

Someone was hovering just outside the range of the emergency lights. Asuka squinted and called out, “Hello?”

They made a slight shift and sniffled. Then, they stepped into view.

“Tsutaya?” Asuka frowned.

Yumiko was trembling from head to toe, her eyes completely red. For a moment, she stared silently at Asuka, a strange amount of contempt in her eyes.

“Do you… need anything?” Asuka tried gently.

Yumiko curled her lip, “Not from you.”

She slunk away without another word.

_...Okay? _

_ I guess it’s a night for strange encounters. _

_ Really, really strange encounters. _

Asuka entered her room, locking the door behind her. She sat down on the bed, staring at the items on the small table.

Four deaths in nine days. Her stomach twisted violently.

_ Never again. Yamura and Ayugai will be the last ones. _

_ I’ll find the mastermind, and I’ll kill them. I’ll avenge my friends... _

_...Whatever it takes. _

  
  


**CHAPTER TWO: RETURN TO SENDER**

**COMPLETE.**

  
  


**12 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/16063973 Vote for SIDE BLUE FTEs! Don't bother with dead characters.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 22.


	21. Interlude - They Can Hear You Breathing (RED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, you're coming here from Side Red.

The clock on the wall ticked past midnight. 

He sighed heavily and returned to typing on the laptop that perched atop the railing. From his position, it wasn’t hard to peer through the yellow tinted window that separated him and the resting ward.

Fifteen beds. It was no different than every other year.

“At least they’re at peace now,” he muttered, scrolling back through his own code. 

It wouldn’t be long before launch. The president had been quite insistent with her timeline.

_ What a wretch. _

He took a sip of coffee, then put the mug down with a grimace. Too bitter for his liking.

“Kiyoshi-kun!” 

A shout from the lower level made him jump. Kiyoshi looked over the railing to see a bright eyed girl staring up at him.

“I’m coming up!” she called out, before dashing towards the stairs.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes as she arrived next to him, “Where’s the fire, Hana? Weren’t you supposed to have gone home an hour ago?”

Hana pouted, “I was, but President asked me to say. Says we have to keep moving if we’re going to do this on time.”

Kiyoshi rubbed his temples, “Unbelievable. We’re aiming for August first, right?”

“You got it,” Hana said, “Oh, is that coffee? Gimme!”

Kiyoshi chuckled, “It’s bitter. You won’t like it.”

Hana stared him right in the eyes, then downed the entire mug in one gulp.

“You’re such a child sometimes,” Kiyoshi said softly, looking back through the tinted glass. 

Hana leaned on the railing next to him, following his gaze, “Nervous? It isn’t our first run, y’know.”

Kiyoshi sighed, “A little. It feels… strange to be carrying out Okada’s life work, now that he’s dead.”

“Okada was a traitor,” Hana said firmly, “Don’t feel bad. We’re just… improving things. This is really no different than any other year.”

“Except that it isn’t legal anymore,” Kiyoshi replied, “So really, if we’re caught, we’re fucked.”

Hana waved her hand, “Details! If we get under fire, President takes the fall. It was her stupid idea anyways. Her and that weird intern’s, I guess.”

Kiyoshi yawned, trying to ignore the tickle in the back of his throat, “I suppose. Have you seen the kid recently?”

“Nah,” Hana replied, “Probably got fired. Or killed. Wouldn’t put it past ol’ President.”

Kiyoshi hissed, “Hey, lower your voice! You  _ know _ these walls have ears.”

Hana shrugged, “What’re they gonna do, kill me?”

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, “Possibly, yes. You’re going to put me in an early grave, I swear.”

“That’s why you love me,” Hana responded, coughing slightly.

Kiyoshi snorted, “You got me there.”

She lightly punched his arm.

“Guess it’s time for Hope’s Peak to finally-” Kiyoshi broke off as a wheezing sound broke the air, “Hana?!”

Hana let out a choking noise, then collapsed. Blood leaked from her lips, staining her face.

Kiyoshi knelt down beside her and shook her, “Hana!  _ Hana!”  _

Hana convulsed a few times, before falling still. Her skin was already growing cold.

The twitch in the back of his throat turned into a full burn. Kiyoshi raised a hand to his mouth for a moment, only for it to come away completely red.

For a moment, Kiyoshi stared at his hand, then at Hana’s still corpse, then at the window.

It wasn’t long before he fell too, using the last of his energy to interlace Hana’s fingers with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 23.


	22. Interlude - They Can Hear You Breathing (BLUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, you're coming here from Side Blue.

The clock on the wall ticked past midnight. 

He sighed heavily and returned to typing on the laptop that perched atop the railing. From his position, it wasn’t hard to peer through the blue tinted window that separated him and the resting ward.

Fifteen beds. It was no different than every other year.

“At least they’re at peace now,” he muttered, scrolling back through his own code. 

It wouldn’t be long before launch. The president had been quite insistent with her timeline.

_ What a wretch. _

He took a sip of coffee, then put the mug down with a scowl. Too bitter for his liking.

“Kiyoshi-kun!” 

A shout from the lower level made him jump. Kiyoshi glanced over the railing to see a starry eyed woman staring up at him.

“I’m coming up!” she called out, before dashing towards the stairs.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes as she arrived next to him, “Where’s the fire, Hana? Weren’t you supposed to have gone home an hour ago?”

Hana pouted, “I was, but President asked me to say. Says we have to keep moving if we’re going to do this on time.”

Kiyoshi rubbed his temples, “Unbelievable. We’re aiming for August first, right?”

“You got it,” Hana said, “Oh, is that coffee? Gimme!”

Kiyoshi chuckled, “It’s bitter. You won’t like it.”

Hana stared him right in the eyes, then downed the entire mug in one gulp.

“You’re such a child sometimes,” Kiyoshi said softly, looking back through the tinted glass. 

Hana leaned on the railing next to him, following his gaze, “Nervous? It isn’t our first run, y’know.”

Kiyoshi sighed, “A little. It feels… strange to be carrying out Okada’s life work, now that he’s dead.”

“Okada was a traitor,” Hana said firmly, “Don’t feel bad. We’re just… improving things. This is really no different than any other year.”

“Except that it isn’t legal anymore,” Kiyoshi replied, “So really, if we’re caught, we’re fucked.”

Hana waved her hand, “Details! If we get under fire, President takes the fall. It was her stupid idea anyways. Her and that weird intern’s, I guess.”

Kiyoshi yawned, trying to ignore the tickle in the back of his throat, “I suppose. Have you seen the kid recently?”

“Nah,” Hana replied, “Probably got fired. Or killed. Wouldn’t put it past ol’ President.”

Kiyoshi hissed, “Hey, lower your voice! You  _ know _ these walls have ears.”

Hana shrugged, “What’re they gonna do, kill me?”

Kiyoshi closed his eyes, “Possibly, yes! You’re going to put me in an early grave, I swear.”

“That’s why you love me,” Hana responded, coughing slightly.

Kiyoshi snorted, “You got me there.”

She gently punched his arm.

“Guess it’s finally time for Hope’s Peak to-” Kiyoshi broke off as a wheezing sound broke the air, “Hana?!”

Hana let out a choking noise, then collapsed. Blood leaked from her lips, staining her face.

Kiyoshi knelt down beside her and shook her, “Hana!  _ Hana!”  _

Hana convulsed a few times, before falling still. Her skin was already growing cold.

The twitch in the back of his throat turned into a full burn. Kiyoshi raised a hand to his mouth for a moment, only for it to come away completely red.

For a moment, Kiyoshi stared at his hand, then at Hana’s still corpse, then at the window.

It wasn’t long before he fell too, using the last of his energy to interlace Hana’s fingers with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 24.


	23. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Daily Life Part One; RED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO. 
> 
> This chapter has the most individual content warnings of anything in the entire fic, due to one scene at the very end.
> 
> To open, there is a very brief mention of car crashes about halfway through; shortly after a hospital is mentioned for the first time. It is not addressed again this update after Asuka enters the next room.
> 
> Then. If you believe that any of the following will upset you, I strongly recommend that you do not continue reading after Yumiko opens the box. All of the warnings are for the non explicit discussion of the topics, but nonetheless, the scene is potentially upsetting.  
> The warnings are:  
> -CSA  
> -Suicide  
> -Self harm  
> -Child Abuse  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Sexual assault
> 
> Please, protect yourselves first.

_“You will burn.”_

_Four cloaked figures hovered in front of her, staring forwards accusingly. They emanated a choking darkness that filled the air._

_Asuka attempted to take a step backwards, but found only open air behind her. She swayed on the cliff’s edge, before diving off towards her right._

_The figures followed after her, moving at an incredibly swift pace. Asuka kept changing directions as she came to another cliffside, barely managing to avoid the cloaks striking at her heels._

_Unfortunately, there was not much space on the plateau to run, and the sand in Asuka’s throat was beginning to choke her._

_Within moments, she was trapped. The four cloaked figures surrounded her on all sides, save for the cliff to her back._

_As they drew closer, Asuka instinctively stepped backwards, and plunged directly off the plateau. For a moment, air rushed around her entire body, before a skeletal hand gripped her wrist._

_A gust of wind blew away the cloak of the hand clutching her. Asuka stared into Kousuke’s vacant eyes, feeling more and more sand fill her lungs._

_Behind him, the others slowly began to remove their hoods. Hikari’s face was stone cold, and Hiroki looked like he might spit on her._

_Saki refused to look in her direction._

_“I’m sorry,” Asuka wheezed, dirt spilling from her lips._

_Kousuke kept her gaze a moment longer, then let go._

_Slowly,_

_Asuka_

_fell._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuka shot directly up, blood rushing to her head. For a moment, her vision swam, the entire room twisting before her eyes.

“What…” she whispered, “the fuck… was that?”

The faces of her deceased classmates danced around in her head. Asuka wheezed.

_It’s… it’s just…_

_Just a dream._

Asuka convulsed, feeling bile in her throat. With her hand pressed to her mouth, she rolled off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, hanging over the sink for a minute.

_Breathe… It’s just a fucking dream._

For a long while, she stayed in the bathroom, switching her gaze between the stained porcelain basin, and her battered reflection intermittently.

Finally, she splashed some water on her face, then made for the door. Asuka pulled it open, only to be met with a massive fist directly in front of her.

“Holy shit!” Asuka exclaimed, ducking backwards.

Kenta drew backwards instantly, “I’m so sorry! I was just about to knock, I didn’t mean to- Are you okay?”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “I… Yeah. Just really fucking startled. Don’t worry about it.”

“I… Okay,” Kenta said, furrowing his brow, “Uh, you look kind of sick, Ishikawa-san. Did something happen?”

Asuka crossed her arms, “No. Besides… everything that just went down. That absolutely happened.”

Kenta bit his lip, “I wish it hadn’t.”

_I think we all do._

For a brief moment, Saki and Hiroki’s smiles flashed through her head. Asuka grit her teeth.

“Do you want something?” she raised an eyebrow.

Kenta clasped his hands, “Yes! Most of us slept through the morning announcement, so I’m helping collect the stragglers.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “That… never occured to me. What time is it?”

“About nine-thirty,” Kenta replied, “Uh, from what I can tell, the trial happened yesterday.”

_Which makes it… the tenth day since we arrived?_

_Awful._

“We need to find a way out of here soon,” Kenta continued, “I want to say that we’re somewhere in the mountains, based on the hotel’s altitude, but… that doesn’t really help.”

Asuka bit her lip, “There’s several places in Japan we could be.”

Kenta replied, “Try several places in the _world._ Whoever set this up had a lot of resources at their disposal, so we could’ve been flown anywhere.”

“If it’s really one of us…” Asuka whispered.

_I really can’t trust anyone here. I know that I’m not the mastermind, which leaves… everyone else._

_Even Hasekura, standing in front of me._

“You okay?” Kenta asked.

Asuka blinked, “Y-Yeah. Just thinking. You said you’re rounding people up?”

Kenta nodded, “Everyone needs to try and eat something. And maybe… maybe we can talk about yesterday.”

Asuka rubbed her neck.

_I have a feeling… that things will only get worse if we do that._

“Okay. Are you grabbing anyone else?” Asuka asked.

“Just Asari-kun,” Kenta replied.

_Does that mean Chiba’s been cooking all alone this morning? Shit._

Asuka said, “Then hurry. I’ll meet you in the restaurant.”

Kenta looked her up and down for a moment, then sighed, “Okay. See you in a sec.”

Asuka nodded to him and stepped out of her doorway, remembering to lock the room behind her..

She hurried down the stairs despite the headache pulsing in the back of her head, and entered the restaurant.

Asuka immediately caught sight of Natsumi, who was sitting at a table near the door. For half a second, the two made eye contact, before the blonde ducked her head.

_That’s what I thought. Stay away from me._

She quickly surveyed the room. Hachirou and Yumiko were each sitting alone, the latter pressed down against the table, holding her head in her hands. Kazue seemed to be engaged in conversation with Minoru and Arata, and Itsuki, for whatever reason, was dumb enough to be sitting with Natsumi.

_That’s seven… Chiba makes eight, and Asari and Hasekura are still-_

_...Isn’t that still missing someone?_

Carefully, Asuka approached Yumiko’s table, sitting down across from her.

The girl raised her head, “Go a- Oh, it’s you.”

“Can’t get rid of me,” Asuka replied, “I mean, unless you really want me to leave.”

Yumiko rubbed her brow, “No, you can stay. I like you.”

_...Alright._

Asuka offered an unsteady smile that wasn’t returned. Quickly, she tried to change the topic, “Uh, have you seen Okawa this morning?”

Yumiko pointed at the kitchen doors, “She’s helping Chiba-san. Don’t get your neck in a knot.”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “O-Oh, alright. Cool.”

_Breathe. She didn’t-_

Kenta pushed the doors to the restaurant open. Shun scurried inside after him, almost running towards the kitchen.

The tall boy quickly clasped his hands, “That’s everyone! Uh, Chiba-kun said things would be ready soon. We should… try to eat, if possible.”

Asuka felt her stomach tighten. She scratched the table nervously for a moment, before the kitchen doors were flung open. Masuyo was lugging one of the steel carts, with Ayano and Shun right behind her.

“Oh, perfect timing!” Kenta flashed a smile, “We need to move out as soon as possible.”

“M-Move?” Ayano squeaked.

Kenta nodded, “Monokuma said that after every trial, a new area opens up. I checked outside this morning, and there was a new bridge.”

Kazue frowned, tugging on a strand of hair, “And you… think it’s best we explore?”

Masuyo shrugged, “I mean, maybe there’s some kind of hint there. A clue that could help everyone escape.”

“Or something that’ll tell us who the mastermind is,” Asuka added bitterly.

Kenta nodded, “Yeah! So that’s why I-“

Hachirou sighed, “And would you like to give a reason for why you are suddenly in charge? You _do_ have a self admitted history of inane violence.”

Kenta tensed, his smile slipping.

“Are you suggesting we listen to _you_ instead? How many people did you punch _this_ morning, huh?!” Itsuki snapped, his black eye still gleaming.

Minoru winced, “I… I’m personally in favour of Hasekura-kun’s suggestion.”

“Neither of those two are good options,” Arata grumbled quietly, a scowl knitting onto his face.

Natsumi said, “I think… it could be fun! What do we have to lose at this point?”

Yumiko muttered something under her breath that Asuka wasn’t quite able to catch.

Shun folded his arms, “I don’t know about… fun, but staying here won’t help anyone escape. What do you think, Tsutaya-san?”

Yumiko whispered, “You want to explore, right?”

“Yeah?” Asuka answered in the same hushed tone, “Why?”

Yumiko raised her voice, “Hasekura-kun is right. Seeing what else this place has to offer… is everyone’s best bet.”

_...Why did she-_

Kenta grinned again, “Good, I think that settles it! Let’s eat, quickly.”

With that, he slipped into the closest chair to him; ending up at the same table as Itsuki and Natsumi.

“That… wasn’t a bad speech,” Asuka remarked, casting a glance at the blonde.

Yumiko shrugged, “He’s just trying to fill the empty space. It… It doesn’t mean anything.”

Her eyes drifted towards the empty centre table. Asuka followed her gaze, and for a split second, she could almost see Kousuke and Saki there, comparing notes, before the illusion turned to dust.

_I’m sorry._

The squeaking of the push cart startled her. Asuka looked up to see that Ayano had approached the table.

“Sorry,” she opened, shrinking backwards.

Asuka blinked, “For what? You haven’t done anything wrong, unless-”

_-unless you poisoned whatever’s on that cart._

_…_

_Yeah. Don’t say that out loud, dumbass._

Ayano placed two plates of radishes and lettuce on the table.

“What,” Yumiko said flatly.

Ayano clenched her fists, “Monokuma… normally replace. Usually good! This… this morning… only this.”

Asuka frowned, “Monokuma’s been replacing all the food?”

“E-Every three days,” Ayano replied, “Takes old food… for… health code.”

_So in other news, we eat like rabbits for three days._

_I could… probably choke down… the lettuce._

“Thanks for trying,” Asuka replied, “You did your best.”

Ayano smiled weakly. Yumiko didn’t say anything else.

As she pushed the cart to another table, Asuka whispered, “You could’ve at least thanked her.”

Yumiko absently poked at the plate of vegetables, “I… Okay. When I see her again, fine. But you have to eat something.”

“...Deal,” Asuka said, quietly picking up a piece of lettuce.

By the time she’d finished the greens, leaving the radishes untouched, half the room had dissipated.

“I’m gonna head out,” Yumiko said, pushing away from the table.

Asuka started to get out, “Oh, I’ll-”

Yumiko shook her head, “No, uh… I’d rather go alone. Just for the first little bit. Last time, I explored with… with Saki, and…”

Asuka bit her lip, “Oh, sure. I’ll meet up with you later, in that case.”

Yumiko waved, “I’d like that.”

Asuka waited in the restaurant for a bit longer, until she was the only one left. She figured that would have to be enough time. With the headache in her skull beginning to ease, Asuka made for the bridge.

It was difficult to see from the top of the hill, but Asuka could see a second rope bridge that lead to another large building.

Similar to before, it had absolutely not been present before. Asuka double checked a couple times, but the rest of the area surrounding the hotel was still only empty space.

_I don’t fucking get how..._

Asuka rubbed her temples and hurried down the hill to the rope bridge. It was slightly more stable than the one before, but that didn’t stop her heart from slamming against her chest cavity as she crossed.

For a moment, Asuka stared at the building blankly.

_Two people died to get us here._

_This… This isn’t fucking fair._

She quietly pulled the door open.

The hallways were significantly better lit than Asuka expected. Similar to the second island, the halls appeared to loop around.

Lingering in front of a single door was Kazue. Her expression was troubled, and her fist was pressed close to her collarbone.

Asuka approached her cautiously, “Hi, Kanagaki.”

She jumped slightly, then bowed her head, “Ah, Ishikawa. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Asuka shrugged, “It’s fine. Are you, like, sick again or something?”

Kazue blinked, “No, just… guilty, I suppose.”

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Asuka replied instantly.

“Mm…” Kazue replied. She moved her hand slightly, revealing a small cross-shaped pendant around her neck.

Asuka tilted her head, “Huh, I didn’t know you had that. I… think someone told me that you’re religious?”

“It helps,” Kazue said softly, “Do you believe in guardian angels, Ishikawa?”

Asuka shrugged, “If I have one, they’re either drunk or dead. And I couldn’t tell you which is worse.”

Kazue chuckled, “It can feel like that. I don’t know, having something to believe in… it’s comforting. Especially here.”

“That makes sense,” Asuka said, “But don’t worry about trying to justify yourself, or some shit. I’m not gonna make fun of you.”

 _And honestly, I wish I_ could _believe in something._

_Anything._

“Thank you,” Kazue said softly, her lips perking slightly as tears pricked in her eyes.

Asuka shrugged, “It’s nothing. Have… Have you seen anything worth mentioning here?”

Kazue shook her head, “I haven’t gotten very far just yet. Minoru’s further down the hall, so he could’ve found something helpful.”

“Cool, I’ll ask if I see him,” Asuka said, moving around her, “See you later, then.”

“Take care,” Kazue replied.

_Further down… I wonder what else Monokuma has in store for us._

Asuka kept one hand on the pristine walls as she reached the first corner. Just past the turn were two doors on the same wall. Next to each door was what looked to be a small card reader.

Minoru was kneeling in front of one of the readers, examining it closely.

“Any idea what that is?” Asuka called out, walking up to him.

Minoru jumped slightly, “Oh! Uh, not exactly. I think it grants access to these doors, but I can’t figure out how to activate it.”

Asuka glanced upwards. Hanging above the two doors was an anchor.

“Those might be change rooms,” Asuka said, “It looks like they lead to a pool.”

Minoru nodded, “That’s what I think too. But I don’t-“

“Upupu!”

Asuka spun around, her face growing warm, “You!”

_Thought you died!_

Monokuma pouted, “Aww, you kids never sound happy to see me!”

“Because you kidnapped us and killed our friends,” Minoru responded.

“Details, details!” Monokuma replied, “And here I am, coming all the way here to help the two of you out. Ungrateful rats...”

Asuka frowned, “What the fuck are you-“

Monokuma cut her off, “You’ve indeed found the change rooms for our breathtaking pool. In order to get inside, you have to scan your student handbook on the reader. It’s that easy!”

“Yeah? What’s the catch?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Monokuma replied, “Less of a catch and more of a condition. You can only get into the change room that matches the gender listed in your handbook. Otherwise…”

“You’ll shoot us full of holes with a machine gun?!” Minoru finished frantically.

“What kind of headmaster do you take me for?” Monokuma seemed appalled, “But I suppose you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Minoru blinked, his voice beginning to shake, “W-What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Monokuma shrugged, “Take it however you’d like. No, the door just won’t open. But all attempts, successful or not, at getting inside _are_ recorded… for future use.”

Asuka reached into her pocket, grabbed her handbook, and pressed it against one of the card readers. A green light came up on the device, and the door to the girl’s change room opened. After a moment, the door closed automatically.

“Seems simple enough,” Asuka said.

_Something about this… does feel odd though._

She glanced over at Minoru, who was trying the device for himself. His hands were shaking like mad as he pressed his handbook to the card reader.

The door opened without issue.

Monokuma laughed, “See! I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Asuka said.

Monokuma’s face fell, “You really don’t have any faith in me… What has this world come to?”

With that statement, he walked off dejectedly.

“Shit head,” Asuka muttered.

Minoru nodded, “Y-Yeah… I can’t… can’t stand him.”

Asuka narrowed her eyes, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Minoru said.

“You’re still shaking,” Asuka replied, crossing her arms.

Minoru shoved his hands in his pockets, glanced at the door, then back at her, “Ah, well… It’s, uh…”

Asuka sighed, “Don’t tell me if you’re just going to hurt yourself. I don’t care that much.”

Minoru smiled weakly, “N-No, I can. I was just… nervous about Monokuma’s explanation… because I’m not exactly a boy?”

Asuka’s eyes widened, “Oh. Oh! Shit, I-“

“But I’m not a girl either,” Minoru continued hurriedly, “And any pronouns are good, I… Sorry, I’m rambling.”

Asuka said gently, “You can talk as much as you need.”

Minoru smiled and rubbed his neck, “I-If you’re sure. Um, just… don’t think of me differently?”

“Why would I?” Asuka replied.

Tears budded in his eyes, “T-Thank you, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka offered a small smile.

“I’m going to, uh, keep looking around,” Minoru said, “Thanks again. It means a lot.”

Asuka nodded, “I should keep going too. And think nothing of it.”

Minoru laughed weakly and headed down the hall towards the entrance. Asuka waited a moment, then scanned her handbook on the card reader again.

The second the door opened, she pushed inside before it could automatically close.

The change room was far from fancy. There were a few curtained off stalls, two wooden benches, and a mirror. Aside from that, it was empty.

_Whatever. I won’t be spending much time in here anyways._

The far side of the room had another door. Asuka crossed to it and opened it, entering the pool area. Instantly, the smell of chlorine hit her like a bus.

“Fuck, that’s intense,” she grumbled.

“I know, I can’t stand it.”

Asuka jumped. Standing a few feet was was Shun, who was scuffing his shoes on the tiles.

“Sorry,” he said, “Did I startle you?”

Asuka sighed, “Only a little. It’s fine.”

She took a cursory glance of the room. It was absolutely massive, with a high glass ceiling. Lockers surrounded one side of the pool itself, while what looked to be a staircase ran down the far side.

A small splash came from the pool itself. Asuka squinted, “Is… is that Chiba?”

Shun nodded, “Ayano-san was really excited about coming here. I haven’t seen her this happy… ever.”

“I take it you have no plans to join her,” Asuka said.

Shun crossed his arms, “I don’t know how to explain exactly how much I don’t want to do that.”

Asuka said, “I was kidding. It’s fine, I can’t swim either.”

Shun went quiet for a moment, “Yeah. _That’s_ what I meant.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow but didn’t get a response. Behind where Shun was standing was a small control panel.

“What’s that thing?” she asked.

Shun turned his head, “Huh? Oh, it controls this claw thing here.”

He gestured to a hook next to the pool that was attached to a long coil of wire, “It’s to get pool toys out of the bottom. Monokuma says it’s about a hundred feet deep, so it’s necessary.”

“A hundred feet?!” Asuka exclaimed, then glanced at Ayano, “Is she going to be okay?!”

Shun said, “Ayano-san is one of the best swimmers in the world. I believe in her.”

_I mean, I guess she’d have to be, but still…_

“I’m gonna talk to her, and see what’s down there,” Asuka said, pointing at the staircase.

Shun nodded, “Oh, have fun. Uh, just a w-warning… Uchiyama-san is around there. I wasn’t s-sure if you’d want to speak to her.”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Ah. Yeah, thanks. I’ve been trying to avoid her as much as I can.”

Shun said, “That’s understandable. I… can’t say I’m on good terms with her.”

Asuka muttered, “That stunt yesterday was fucked up…”

_She just wanted to protect her own secret..._

Shun put his hands in his pockets, “It was. Be careful.”

Asuka waved slightly, “You got it.”

She skirted the side of the pool. Water occasionally lapped onto the tiles, making the ground slippery.

“Ishikawa-san!”

Asuka turned her head to the pool and crouched as she saw Ayano swimming up to her, “Hi. Having fun?”

Ayano nodded, “Yes! Big, big fun.”

Asuka chuckled, “I’m glad.”

“Bear bad,” Ayano said, “But still… kind. Rarely.”

Asuka frowned.

_There she is with that shit again… What’s so kind about Monokuma that I’m missing?_

_…_

_She’s not-_

Ayano grinned, “Join? Even bigger fun…”

“Uh, I can’t swim,” Asuka said, “Sorry.”

Ayano replied, “Oh! Could teach!”

Asuka rubbed her neck nervously, “I… don’t know if that’s a good plan. But thanks for the offer.”

Ayano seemed disappointed, but nodded, “Sense… Um, see in… bit! Bye bye!”

Asuka smiled, “Yeah, sure. Later, kid.”

Ayano beamed before diving back under the water.

Asuka got back up, quickly reaching the staircase. It was a gorgeous white marble that clung to the side of the pool. It took several minutes for her to reach the floor at the bottom.

_This thing really is deep, holy fuck._

The entire side of the pool was completely clear glass, which let Asuka easily peer inside. Nothing lay on the pool floor.

_I don’t know what I expected._

The only thing at the ground level was what looked like a giant closet, and a small drain. Asuka curiously tugged the door open with a little difficulty.

As it turned out, it was a storage closet for pool supplies. The room was absolutely crammed full, leaving almost no room to stand.

“-can’t give up now! It’s one setback.”

Asuka frowned at the incredibly high pitched voice, and looked around the room. She paused, spying Natsumi kneeling on top of a stack of inflatable rafts. Strangely, she was holding a rubber duck in her hands.

“I don’t know, Duck-san,” she said quietly, “With what happened yesterday, I don’t have much of a chance.”

Asuka blinked, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Natsumi whipped the duck at the back wall and turned her head, “Absolutely nothing.”

_...Freak._

“Fine, lie to me again,” Asuka muttered, “I don’t give a shit.”

Natsumi stared at her unflinchingly, her expression suddenly devoid of all emotion. She didn’t say a word as Asuka peered inside the tiny closet.

There was almost no room at all. Every inch of space was taken up by toys, rafts, or life jackets. At the very far back, next to the fallen rubber duck, was what looked like a mop.

Without even a glance at the blonde, Asuka retreated from the tiny excuse for a room, closing the door behind her. As she did, she heard a long, quiet sigh.

She rolled her eyes.

Asuka took another look around the small area, but it seemed that she’d witnessed all the pool had to offer. With a resigned sigh, she made her way back up the massive staircase. After getting through the change room and returning to the halls, she took a second to catch her breath.

Past the pool, there weren’t many other rooms. The only one that she could see immediately was at the very end of the hall; a small one covered in wood varnish.

Asuka carefully opened the door, stepping inside the warmly lit room. It smelled of paint, which - coupled with the scattered variants of art supplies - confirmed it was an art room. Asuka grinned.

_Now this is a place I can get behind… Finally._

There were two people inside already. Kenta was standing near a collection of sculpting tools and black tote bags, talking about something Asuka couldn’t quite make out, while Itsuki was listening with rapt attention.

_This duo again, huh?_

“-but really, watercolours give off such a nice vibe. So those are my favourites,” Kenta said.

Itsuki nodded seriously, “You know a lot about art.”

Asuka waved, “Hey, you two.”

Itsuki’s expression darkened, “Oh, fuck. Not you!”

“Ishikawa-kun! It’s good to see you again!” Kenta greeted, swinging an arm around Itsuki’s shoulders. The hiker turned bright red.

“You as well,” Asuka said, fighting a smirk off her lips, “How’re you feeling? Yesterday was…”

Kenta’s face fell, “Devastating. But all we can do now… is fight and overcome.”

“And kill the mastermind,” Itsuki added quietly, pushing up his glasses.

Asuka crossed her arms, “I’ll… agree with you there.”

_For once._

Itsuki eyed her for a moment, but didn’t say anything else.

Kenta uncomfortably cleared his throat, “A-Ah, well. Does this place appeal to you, Ishikawa-kun?”

“Hell yes it does,” Asuka replied, “Makes me think of home. Is there anything cool in here?”

“There’s a small storage closet?” Kenta said, pointing to Asuka’s left, “I don’t really know what you’d be interested in, but there could be something fun in there.”

Itsuki said, “There’s also a back door. Most of these rooms have only had one exit, so it’s… something to fucking remember, I guess.”

_Huh. Weird._

Asuka glanced towards the art closet. The door was slightly ajar, piquing her curiosity. She drifted over and slipped inside.

Apparently, it hadn’t been finished, indicated by the exposed pipes near the top of the incredibly high ceiling. Asuka felt slightly dizzy and lowered her gaze again.

There wasn’t much of note on the floor, besides a couple small paint cans, and a stack of canvases along the back wall. Asuka carefully ran her hand along the delicate fabric.

_Maybe at a better time, I’ll steal one of these._

Lugging it past Kenta and Itsuki - and whoever else might be lingering - didn’t sound particularly appealing, so Asuka regretfully left the canvases alone.

“Ready to go, Ya-”

Asuka paused. A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the empty space beside her.

_This isn’t fair._

The two boys were absorbed in some other conversation - apparently about paint composition - when Asuka emerged from the supply closet. She cast a brief glance at their faces, then sighed and left through the back door.

On the right side of the hallway was a large set of double doors. Arata was pacing nearby, running his hands through his hair.

“Hey, Takishida,” Asuka said, “You… don’t look too good.”

Arata looked up. The dark circles under his eyes had worsened, “I hate hospitals.”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

Arata pointed just above the doors. A decal of a large red cross was painted on the wall.

“Oh, I see,” Asuka said, “Were you a sickly kid, or something?”

Arata traced the long scar on his jaw, “Or something. My… my mom, she’s… comatose. Bad car accident.”

Asuka’s eyes widened, “Shit… I’m really sorry for prying, I-”

Arata shrugged, “It’s fine. I just really don’t like going inside them if I don’t have to. You feel me?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Asuka said quietly, “I hate shopping malls for a similar reason.”

(a grin a promise to return a decade of dead silence)

Arata rubbed his temples, “I just want all of this… to fucking end. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

_You and me both._

A distant look formed in his eyes. Asuka bit her lip, “You were close with Ayugai, weren’t you? I… I’m really sorry.”

_I didn’t want to condemn him._

Arata nodded slowly, “I trusted him. I thought there was a chance that- well, never mind. It’s too late. But that really wasn’t your fault.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Still.”

“If anyone owes anyone an apology…” Arata paused, “Well, if Tsutaya-san will ever look at me again, then I’ll try.”

Asuka bit her lip.

_I’ll see if I can convince her._

“I… might see what’s in there,” Asuka said, jabbing a thumb towards the hospital, “Will you be alright?”

Arata shrugged, “I have no idea, but… I’ll try. If I have to.”

Asuka kept one eye trained on him as she pushed the doors open. The inside was closer to a small medical office than a hospital, though there were a few beds on the left wall.

Hachirou was scrutinizing a plastic bag. Asuka rubbed the side of her face and approached him.

“What are you looking at?”

Hachirou looked up, “Salutations to you as well. It’s a blood pack, from this freezer. Ideal for transfusions.”

Asuka glanced down at the tiny freezer, “Transfusions, huh…”

_She lost so much blood so fast… Could-_

“I know what you’re thinking. That wouldn’t have saved Yamura, so don’t feel guilty about it,” Hachirou said, replacing the bag.

Asuka frowned, “Are you fucking psychic?!”

Hachirou laughed, “If only. No, you are merely incredibly simple to read.”

“Oh,” Asuka said quietly.

Hachirou said, “All it means is that you’re an emotionally honest person. It is… a _muito positivo_ trait.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Thanks?”

_This is creeping me out. Insult me, or something._

“I think at this point, we must see life _la vie en rose._ It may be the only way to survive,” Hachirou continued.

Asuka frowned, “What does that mean?”

Hachirou replied, “It’s French. To live a life through rose coloured glasses. Rather, to see the best in the most dire situation.”

“How poetic,” Asuka remarked dryly.

“I try to be,” Hachirou smirked.

_It wasn’t a compliment._

He seemed absorbed enough in the exchange, so Asuka quickly dived around him. The right side of the room was lined with counters and glass wall cabinets. They seemed to hold basic first aid supplies, though she wasn’t about to check.

Masuyo was sitting on one of the beds, absently kicking her legs. Asuka sat down next to her, and she turned her head, “Oh, hey.”

“Morning,” Asuka replied, “You… holding up?”

Masuyo shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I think I’m better than I was? But I might just be… keeping it in.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I get the feeling.”

“I miss her so much,” Masuyo whispered, “I miss her and it hurts like hell.”

“You’re allowed to,” Asuka said quietly.

_I miss all of them._

Masuyo sighed, “I guess. But I’m worried I’ll turn into Tsutaya-chan. She’s scaring the shit out of me.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “She’s trying her best right now.”

_And I can’t imagine a shittier situation for her to be in._

Masuyo nodded, “Mmm, I guess. I just… If I didn’t get some of my shit together, that could have been _me.”_

_You… were scaring me for a while there._

“Shit, speaking of Tsutaya-chan, she actually wants everyone to meet up in the conference room. Wouldn’t say why,” Masuyo added.

Asuka blinked, “Conference room?”

“It’s near the entrance,” Masuyo said, “Big room with a bigger table. Can’t miss it.”

_I guess I walked past it by accident…_

“I’ll head over there, then,” Asuka said, “You coming?”

Masuyo cast a glance at Hachirou, “Uh… He’s kind of been following me around. Again. If I go with you, he might…”

“Asshole,” Asuka grumbled, “Look, just come with me. If he says anything, I’ll shut him up.”

Masuyo warned, “He might punch you.”

_Better me than you._

Asuka got up off the bed, and after a moment of reluctance, Masuyo did too, following her out. If Hachirou noticed the two leaving together, he didn’t say anything.

Masuyo lead the way through the halls to the conference room. Just ahead was the door she’d seen Kazue in front of earlier, though the brunette was currently nowhere to be seen.

With her chest heavy, Asuka pushed inside. In the centre of the room was a long table, surrounded by swivel chairs. There was what looked to be a closet near the back as well.

Yumiko was sitting at he table, a small wooden box in front of her. She looked up as the door closed behind them, eyes regaining some brightness, “Ishikawa-san! Oh, and Okawa-san too. I didn’t see you.”

“Sup,” Masuyo said, flashing a peace sign.

“What’s the deal?” Asuka asked, “You… want everyone to meet up here?”

Yumiko nodded seriously and pointed at the box, “I found this when I came in. Everyone needs to be here… because this contains everyone’s secrets.”

Masuyo blanched, “It what?!”

“I want to read them all out,” Yumiko said firmly, “Do… Do what Saki… wanted.”

“I would strongly prefer if we didn’t!” Masuyo replied, her voice squeaking.

Yumiko said, “It’s necessary. If we just leave this box here… anyone could find what’s written and use it against someone. This way, it’s all out in the open.”

Masuyo still looked sick to her stomach.

“I’m gonna find everyone else,” Yumiko said, getting up, “You two sit down, and I’ll be back soon.”

Asuka sunk into the closest chair to her. Masuyo chose the one to her left, and rubbed her temples.

“You okay?”

Masuyo shook her head, “I… I don’t want to do this. Everyone… Everyone might as well a-already know, with… with how I....”

“I mean, I don’t have a clue,” Asuka responded, “But… I feel the same about mine.”

Masuyo pressed her head against the table.

“What the fuck,” began Itsuki, as the door opened, “was _so important,_ that you had to-”

“Shut up,” Yumiko said, pushing her way over to the chair she was in before, “All of you, sit down.”

Hachirou said testily, “I have no plans to, unless you explain this absolute madness.”

Yumiko pointed at the wooden box, “This was sitting on the table when I came in. It contains everyone’s secrets.”

Arata froze in his place, “It what?!”

“Upupupu…”

Asuka groaned. Monokuma was sitting at the far end of the table, spinning around in one of the chairs.

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “What do you want now?”

Monokuma replied, “Hey, I said I could do whatever I wanted with your secrets. Now they’re available for you all to digest… all by your lonesomes, of course.”

“We’re reading them all out,” Yumiko said flatly, “Getting the truth out, whether the rest of you like it or not. It’s… It’s what Saki wanted.”

Natsumi frowned, “Tsutaya-san, this is a very bad idea. We shouldn’t-”

Yumiko glowered, “I’ll cut your fucking throat if you try to resist. Sit down.”

Natsumi paled and pressed herself against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fright.

“By the by, I should clarify,” Monokuma added, “I’ve done a little… magical editing to your secrets. Just for shits and giggles.”

“Editing?” Kazue asked, tightening her fist, “H-How so?”

“He censored everyone’s names,” Yumiko said quietly, “Because he sucks. Anyone else want to try and fight me?”

Asuka said, “I think Tsutaya has the right idea. It… It isn’t ideal, but there’s no telling what might happen if we leave this thing alone, you feel?”

Nobody said anything, though a couple people exchanged glances.

“Thank you,” Yumiko said, “Sit down, everyone.”

The remaining students nervously filled the seats. Several chairs were left empty, as apparently, the room was originally meant for seventeen occupants.

With only twelve, the space felt even emptier.

Yumiko opened the box and selected the first slip of paper, “We take turns reading. Everyone gives themselves up without a fight. Understood?”

A few people nodded nervously. Asuka clenched her fists.

Yumiko cleared her throat, “One of you has direct connections to the yakuza.”

_…_

_…No._

“Fuck,” Asuka muttered, rubbing her temples, “Fuck!”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “Is anyone surprised? Anyone at all?”

Ayano nervously raised her hand, then lowered it when she realized nobody else had.

“I don’t want this!” Asuka shouted, “My dad’s in debt to those shit heads!”

_All because… Because I-_

Asuka muttered, “I’m not fucking proud of it. Tsutaya, can we please move on?”

“Gladly,” Yumiko replied softly, pushing the box towards Kenta, who was beside her.

Kenta apprehensively took a piece of paper, “Uh… someone here… Shit, this is heavy.”

“Read it,” Yumiko snapped.

Kenta sighed, “Someone here is severely emotionally dependent on other people in their life.”

Yumiko’s face twitched, “Oh. That’s… mine.”

_...And now Yamura’s gone, and Tsutaya’s a wreck._

“I’m sorry-“ Kenta began.

Yumiko scowled, “It’s not something to feel sorry for.”

Kenta lowered his eyes and passed the box, “Got it. Itsuki, you go.”

Itsuki gritted his teeth before reaching in, “Fuck. One of you… exposed a peer’s confidential information over a petty grudge.”

“It wasn’t petty!” Yumiko instantly snapped, “That… That’s Saki’s. It’s not like that, she was being harrassed-”

“Stop trying to justify her actions to us,” Hachirou said, “Yamura is dead, and your words are falling on deaf ears.”

Yumiko shrunk backwards, her eyes watering.

“Shut the fuck up,” Asuka growled.

Hachirou grumbled something under his breath.

At some point, Natsumi had stolen the box from Itsuki, and was currently unfolding a card. Her expression grew uncomfortable as she cleared her throat.

“One of you… has unsuccessfully tried to kill your stepfather six times,” she said.

“The fucking scumbag deserves it.”

Asuka blanched and leaned past Masuyo, “Asari?!”

Shun was shaking, but his expression was filled with fire, “He’s a bastard. He… he always…”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, a deep scowl etched onto his face.

Natsumi pushed the box towards Hachirou with a grimace.

Hachirou reached inside, his expression stormy and unreadable. He unfolded the card carefully, before saying, “Hmph. One of you… This is Ayugai’s secret.”

He tossed the slip into the centre of the table. Asuka squinted, but he was being truthful. The characters spelled out the horrible words Monokuma had read aloud at the end of the trial.

“He didn’t deserve that,” Shun whispered. Yumiko glared at him, but didn’t say a word.

_screaming and screaming and it won’t stop it won’t fucking stop and the blood and the splatter and there’s nothing left but flesh and-_

“Hey, hey, Ishikawa-chan,” Masuyo said, “Breathe, alright? You’re okay.”

Asuka nodded, her throat tight, “Y-Yeah… Yeah. Thanks.”

During her minature episode, Hachirou had passed the wooden box along to Arata. Asuka desperately focused her attention back on the room, but her head continued to pound.

Arata stared at the paper he’d selected for a few moments, “I… I really don’t think we should keep doing this.”

Yumiko’s nostrils flared, but before she could speak, Hachirou said, “If you won’t read it, I will. I’d rather we not waste any more time.”

“No, fuck you,” Arata muttered, “I’ll… For seven years, one of us-”

Masuyo violently shoved herself away from the table, slamming into the wall. Her face was completely white.

_Oh god..._

Arata swallowed nervously before continuing, “I’m sorry, Okawa-san… one of us was s-sexually abused by their father.”

Dead silence filled the room.

Masuyo shook uncontrollably, before hugging her legs to her chest and bursting into tears.

Asuka’s mouth dried up completely.

_Okawa… Fuck, I-_

“Leave her alone,” Itsuki suddenly threatened.

Asuka looked up to see that Hachirou was getting up from his seat, and had stretched out a hand in Masuyo’s direction.

Itsuki hissed, “Don’t fucking touch her. Just. Give her some time. Don’t make things worse.”

For a moment, it looked as if Hachirou was about to defy the request, but he slowly returned himself to his prior position.

Arata uncomfortably slid the box to Minoru. Asuka’s throat clenched as Masuyo continued to cry.

Minoru took the top paper slip and unfolded it, hands shaking. His expression twisted, and he bit his lip.

Only Kazue stood as a buffer between the secrets and Asuka. Her heart burned as it rose up from her chest.

“S-Someone here is...” Minoru’s eyes watered, “is currently homeless.”

_What?_

A sharp, horrified noise pierced the air. Asuka turned her head to see that Natsumi was trembling all over.

_...She isn’t. No way._

“Uchiyama-kun?” Kenta asked softly.

Natsumi gripped her braid to steady herself, “Since I was fourteen.”

Her voice was completely raw.

Ayano whispered, “Is… safe?”

“Hardly,” Natsumi replied, “I have a cardboard box. And that’s it.”

_Holy shit…_

_…_

_...No known background information. No wonder._

Hachirou scoffed, “Don’t pity her. It’s her own _verdammt_ fault.”

Natsumi buckled over, audibly crying.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Itsuki snapped.

Kenta added, “Yeah, shut up!”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “I see no reason to.”

“You’re sickening,” Shun muttered, lowering his eyes.

“Do you need a minute, Uchiyama-san?” Minoru asked softly, tugging his sleeves down.

Natsumi raised her head. Her eyes were red, but she whispered, “No.”

Shun asked, “Is… is it your whole family?”

Natsumi muttered, “I have no family. Hurry up. I want to get this over with.”

_...I never… expected..._

Kazue took the box, “Noted. I really, really hate to do this, but… someone here plays dumb and acts violent at the request of their… athleticism obsessed parents.”

“What the hell?” Arata whispered.

“A-Ah…” Kenta looked like he’d been struck over the head, “Yeah. That’s why… why I knocked out…”

Kazue made a small choked noise, “Hasekura, I…”

Kenta closed his eyes, “They kept encouraging… my brother and I to get into fights. To… to prove… something.”

“They’re shit heads,” Itsuki said quietly.

Kenta held his face in his hands and muttered, “They’re still my parents.”

Yumiko shifted awkwardly in her seat, face beginning to contort.

Kazue pushed the box to Asuka. Her face had turned to complete stone.

Asuka nervously reached inside.

_Only six left… God, being first was some kind of sick blessing._

She took the first paper her fingers brushed, trying to force down the ugly bile in her mouth.

████████ _assisted their best friend in committing suicide._

“Holy shit,” Asuka muttered.

Yumiko said, “R-Read it.”

“I will,” Asuka promised, “I just need a second.”

_We’re in too deep._

“Someone… helped their best friend kill themselves,” Asuka said, throwing the card down.

Kazue lay her head down on the table.

“K-Kanagaki-san?” Ayano squeaked.

“I murdered him,” Kazue mumbled into the table.

Minoru replied, “It wasn’t your fault. I told you-“

“I had every. Chance. To stop him,” Kazue replied, “It’s… it’s too late. I don’t want to talk.”

Minoru whispered, “You don’t have to.”

Asuka bit her lip, staring at Kazue. She didn’t look like she’d be moving anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Masuyo scooted back up to the table, her face gaunt.

Asuka asked softly, “Do you need anything?”

“More time…” Masuyo whispered.

Asuka nodded softly, pushing the box towards her. The smaller girl rubbed her forehead as she absently fumbled for a paper.

Hachirou again tried to stand, but a murderous glower from Itsuki stopped him in his tracks.

Masuyo sighed, “Okay, one of us… Oh.”

Her expression twisted into one of discomfort. When she spoke again, her voice was even quieter, “One of us self harms as an outlet to severe depression.”

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Then, Minoru shakily raised his hand.

“Fujita?” Asuka questioned softly.

Minoru whispered, “I… don’t really want to talk about it. Sorry.”

Asuka nodded, rubbing her neck.

Kazue said tensely, “You don’t have to apologize. No one here should feel forced to elaborate.”

Masuyo awkwardly pushed the box towards Shun. He pulled one hand out from his pockets and reached in, shaking.

“Uh… oh no…” Shun murmured, staring at the paper, “Someone here s-suffers from extreme hypersexuality as the… as the result of a childhood assault.”

_..._

_Oh fuck…_

For a moment, nobody said a word. Then, Itsuki’s head slammed against the table.

_...In the gift shop, I-_

“I’m not fucking talking about it,” his voice was muffled.

“You don’t have to,” Masuyo said softly, her voice .

Itsuki muttered something incomprehensible.

Ayano took a slip of paper, gripping her damp ponytail with one hand. As she began to read, her entire body began to quake.

“One… one of…” she shuddered and pressed her lips together as tears budded in her eyes, “r-r…”

Shun asked, “Do you want me to read it?”

Ayano nodded wordlessly, shoving the slip into his hands.

Shun said gently, “Someone here is recovering from Stockholm Syndrome, and believes they are relapsing.”

Ayano’s lip trembled. Then, she began to wail, before burying her face in her hands. Shun gently rubbed circles on her back, but she didn’t stop crying.

“You’re insane, Tsutaya,” Itsuki snapped, lifting his head, “This was a horrible idea.”

“It would’ve happened anyways,” Yumiko replied coldly, “You were all prepared to reveal your secrets for Saki. This is no different.”

_...I know what she means… and I supported her…_

_...But I don’t like this._

“There’s still two left,” Natsumi interjected, “Takishida-kun and Ikeda-kun’s.”

Arata flinched. His face was pale.

Itsuki groaned, “Fine, pass the fucking thing. Since Tsutaya’s insistent on being-“

“I’m doing the right thing!” Yumiko shouted.

Masuyo shoved the box across the table towards Itsuki. The hiker threw a slip open.

“One of them was disowned,” Itsuki grumbled.

Hachirou sighed deeply, “It’s true. My bastard of a father… Well, legally, he is not my father. But you understand the notion.”

“Mmm,” Kazue said, “So that leaves only Takishida.”

Hachirou scowled, “Don't brush me off!”

Kazue ignored him, “Let’s finish this quick.”

“No…” Arata whispered, looking more and more like he might throw up, “Please… Please don’t.”

Natsumi rubbed her eyes, flipping open the last paper, “It’ll just take a second. In middle school, Takishida-kun…”

She fell silent, reading and rereading, until she croaked, “Oh my god… Why… Why did…”

Arata hugged his shoulders, beginning to hyperventilate.

_What the hell is on that thing?!_

“Don’t… I’m _begging_ you,” Arata choked out.

“I’ll read it,” Hachirou said, plucking the paper from Natsumi’s hands and ignoring her indignant look, “...Oh my.”

Arata began to quietly sob. Asuka exchanged a concerned glance with Masuyo.

_I… I don’t know if I want to hear this._

Hachirou cleared his throat, “In middle school, Takishida drove one of his classmates to suicide.”

_…_

_…_

_…_

_WHAT?_

“You fucking what?!” Asuka exclaimed.

Eleven pairs of eyes fell upon Arata.

“You bastard…” Itsuki whispered.

Without a word, Arata pushed away from the table and ran out the door. Nobody even attempted to stop him.

Yumiko waited a minute, then said, “That… may have been difficult, but-”

“You made everything worse!” Itsuki shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

Shun flinched, “P-Please don’t-“

Yumiko hissed, “Fuck off! I’m trying to fix everything!”

“Well, you’re doing the shittiest fucking job I’ve ever seen!” Itsuki responded, gesturing around the room, “Look what you’ve fucking done!”

Ayano heaved a sob.

Hachirou added, “You fail to understand that you _are not Yamura._ You can’t be the same as her, and now everything is even worse than it was before. How do you know that this would have gone well were she the one to guide this?”

Yumiko got to her feet, kicking her chair over, “Oh, fuck all of you! None of you know her like I do! God damn it, you can all go to hell!”

With those parting words, Yumiko stormed out of the room, tearing at her hair.

“That was uncalled for,” Kazue said quietly, “From all three of you.”

Itsuki slumped down, fervently running his hands through his hair, “It’s too late.”

Hachirou didn’t say a word.

Asuka glanced around the table, the sound of her crying classmates amplifying by the second.

With her heart in her throat, she pushed away from the table and ran out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You changed my secret.”

“That was our deal! I take it you have my... juicy information?”

“You revealed something significantly worse.”

“That’s the catch! Should’ve thought this through first, Rabbit’s foot.”

“...”

“Nothing to say?”

“...Nothing of worth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be keeping an eye on the comments. Proceed to Chapter 25.


	24. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Daily Life Part One; BLUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO. 
> 
> This chapter has the most individual content warnings of anything in the entire fic, due to one scene at the very end.
> 
> To open, there is a very brief mention of car crashes about halfway through; shortly after a hospital is mentioned for the first time. It is not addressed again this update after Asuka enters the next room.
> 
> Then. If you believe that any of the following will upset you, I strongly recommend that you do not continue reading after Yumiko opens the box. All of the warnings are for the non explicit discussion of the topics, but nonetheless, the scene is potentially upsetting.  
> The warnings are:  
> -CSA  
> -Suicide  
> -Self harm  
> -Child Abuse  
> -Kidnapping  
> -Sexual assault
> 
> Please, protect yourselves first.

_ “You’re a murderer.” _

_ Four cloaked figures hovered at the edge of the cliffside, staring forwards accusingly. They radiated a darkness more intense than the coldest nights. _

_ Asuka took a few steps backwards, but steel beams had been welded to her legs. The more she moved, the harder it was to get anywhere at all. _

_ “It wasn’t… I didn’t want to,” she wheezed, her voice weak from the sand falling into her mouth from above. _

_ One of the figures drifted forwards, their cloak barely scratching the ground. For a moment, they faced Asuka silently, before raising their arms and shoving her backwards. _

_ She tumbled to the ground, rolling into a hole and landing in a heavy heap. Asuka looked back up, just in time to see the figure lift their hood and reveal a head of dark, curly hair. _

_ Hikari shovelled a pile of dirt onto Asuka’s torso. The two locked eyes for only a split second before the girl stepped out of sight. _

_ The second cloaked person tossed dirt onto her before throwing off their hood. Hiroki scowled at her, then spat in the hole. _

_ Asuka shifted slightly, only to get hit in the face with the next pile. Saki didn’t even look at her before disappearing. _

_ Finally, Kousuke lifted the hood of his cloak. He stared at Asuka for a very long time, rigid disappointment gleaming in his eyes. _

_ Without a word, he covered Asuka with enough dirt to smother her. _

_ The weight of the soil grew heavier as she desperately struggled, until finally, there was nothing more she could do. Even moving her limbs an inch hurt. _

_ Slowly and silently, Asuka felt herself die. _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuka rolled out of her bed with a start. She clutched her throat and coughed violently, until she was sure she was breathing.

“What…” she whispered, “the fuck… was that?”

The faces of her deceased classmates danced around in her head. Asuka wheezed again.

_ It’s… it’s just… _

_ Just a dream. _

Asuka’s stomach lurched. She crawled into the washroom, hardly making it to the sink before she threw up.

Her eyes burned.

_ How… How much longer…  _

A flurry of knocks hit the door. Asuka groaned and stumbled to her feet, making her way over to the entrance.

Kenta stood in the hallway. As soon as he saw her, he clutched his face, “Ishikawa-kun? Oh god, you look awful!”

“Nice to see you too,” Asuka mumbled.

Kenta winced, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I… I won’t bother asking if you’re okay, but-“

Asuka waved her hand, “Do you need something? What time is it, anyways?”

“About nine-thirty,” Kenta replied, “Most of us slept through the morning announcement, so I’m just… helping gather people.”

Asuka rubbed her eyes, “Ah. Was… was that fucking trial early this morning? Or yesterday?”

Kenta frowned, “Yesterday. I think, anyways. Time seems to pass weirdly here.”

_ Tell me about it… _

“I wish I knew where we were,” Kenta muttered.

Asuka blinked, “What are you talking about?”

Kenta said, “Uh, well, we could’ve been taken anywhere when we got kidnapped from Hope’s Peak. We might not be in Japan anymore… and the flora is too varied for me to tell.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I… Yeah, you’re right. The mastermind behind this… would need a lot of money to set this up.”

Kenta glanced over his shoulder, then nodded, “Exactly. Which is part of why I’m so worried. If it’s really someone here, like Monokuma said…”

Asuka paused.

_...It could be anyone here. Even Hasekura, standing in front of me right this second. _

_ I really… can’t trust anyone except myself, can I? _

“You okay?” Kenta asked.

Asuka blinked, “Y-Yeah. Just thinking. You said you’re rounding people up?”

Kenta nodded, “Everyone needs to try and eat something. And maybe… maybe talk about yesterday.”

Asuka rubbed her neck.

_ I have a feeling… that anything like that won’t go well. _

“Okay. Are you grabbing anyone else?” Asuka asked.

“Just Asari-kun,” Kenta replied.

_ Does that mean Chiba’s been cooking by herself all morning? Shit. _

Asuka said, “Then hurry. I’ll meet you in the restaurant.”

Kenta looked her up and down for a moment, then sighed, “Alright. See you in a few.”

Asuka nodded to him and stepped out of her doorway, remembering to lock the room.

She hurried down the stairs despite the headache pulsing in her forehead, and entered the restaurant.

Asuka immediately caught sight of Natsumi waving at her from a table near the door. She grit her teeth and approached her.

Natsumi beamed, “Good morning!”

“Do you want something?” Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi seemed almost hurt, “I wanted you to sit here, obviously.”

Itsuki - who Asuka had neglected to notice up until that second - raised his head from the table, “What the fuck? No.”

Asuka glanced across the restaurant. Kazue wasn’t on her own like usual, and in fact, seemed to be engaged in conversation with Minoru and Arata.

“Ishikawa-san and I are friends now!” Natsumi said, pouting, “Be nice, for once.”

“We’re not friends,” Asuka replied, slipping into the chair next to her.

_ I have to keep an eye on her… I still don’t really trust her, and she clearly knows something. _

_ I just wish I knew what. _

Itsuki mumbled something under his breath, but didn’t try to fight anymore.

The doors opened. A bleary looking Shun stumbled inside, heading right for the kitchen. Behind him was Kenta, who gave everyone a large smile.

“That should be everyone! Sorry for the wait!”

The light didn’t seem to reach his eyes.

Asuka quickly did a headcount. 

_ Four here, three over there… _

Hachirou and Yumiko were both sitting alone, the latter pressed down against the table, holding her head in her hands.

_ I should… talk to her. That’s nine, plus Asari and hopefully Chiba… _

“I don’t see Okawa,” Asuka finished out loud, unease building higher in her stomach.

Hachirou raised his head, “Ah, she’s providing aid to the kitchen. Despite not being a chef, she was insistent that she be of use.”

Asuka nodded, “Oh. That’s sweet of her. Thanks, Ikeda.”

“Think nothing of it,” Hachirou replied.

_ Wonder if it’s for  _ **_her_ ** _ sake. _

A few moments later, the last remaining fears she held were dashed as the kitchen doors were pushed open. Masuyo was lugging one of the steel carts, with Ayano and Shun right behind her.

Kenta quickly clasped his hands, still standing, “Okay! Uh, we should eat, and then move out.”

“M-Move?” Ayano squeaked.

Kenta nodded, “Monokuma said that after every trial, a new area opens up. I checked outside this morning, and there was another bridge.”

Kazue frowned, “And you… think it’s best we explore?”

Masuyo shrugged, “I mean, maybe there’s some kind of hint there. A clue that could help everyone escape.”

“Or something that’ll tell us who the mastermind is,” Asuka added bitterly.

Kenta nodded, “Yeah! So that’s why I-“

Hachirou sighed, “And why in the name of  _ la terre _ should we listen to you? A person with a self admitted history of inane violence?”

Kenta tensed.

Itsuki snapped, “Are you suggesting we listen to  _ you _ instead? How many people did you punch  _ this _ morning, huh?!”

Minoru winced, “I… I’m personally in favour of Hasekura-kun’s suggestion.”

Arata muttered something that Asuka couldn’t pick up from a distance, but a scowl had been knitted on his face.

Natsumi said, “I think… it could be fun! What do we have to lose at this point?”

Shun folded his arms, “I don’t know about… fun, but staying here won’t help anyone escape. What do you think, Tsutaya-san?”

Yumiko moved her head, her eyes just barely poking up above her arms, “I don’t care.”

_ There isn’t a trace of life in her voice… _

Kenta grinned awkwardly, “Well… I think that settles it? Let’s eat, quickly.”

With that, he sat down in the closest chair to him, directly across from Asuka.

_...Alright. I like Hasekura enough. Even if he might be- _

“Good job up there,” Natsumi said.

Kenta shrugged, “Not really. But someone had to say something… now that…”

Asuka glanced at the empty middle table. For a split second, she could almost see Kousuke and Saki there, comparing notes, before the illusion turned to dust.

_ I’m sorry. _

The squeaking of the push cart startled her. Asuka looked up to see that Shun had approached the table.

“Uh, hi,” he greeted softly, “I’d like to apologize in advance for this.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What could you possibly-“

Shun placed a plate of radishes and lettuce on the table.

_ Oh no. _

Itsuki scowled, “Are you making fun of me? I’m a vegetarian, not a fucking rabbit.”

Shun shook his head, “No! See, Monokuma’s been replacing the food semi-regularly, and it’s usually reasonable… but Ayano-san only found six sacks of radishes and some lettuce this morning.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Natsumi asked, “You didn’t have anything else leftover?”

Shun looked at the floor before he replied, “Monokuma takes the old food with him. He… said something about following a health code?”

_ Weird. _

Kenta said, “Well, thank you for your effort anyways. Give Chiba-kun and Okawa-kun my regards as well!”

Shun passed out three other plates, “O-Of course. Sorry to take up so much time.”

With that, he quickly moved on.

Asuka picked at the radishes, “Is this really all that was in the kitchen?”

“Hey, radishes are great!” Natsumi said.

Asuka shrugged, “I… don’t like the… texture.”

_ I can’t eat I can’t- _

“Poor you. I mean, they taste like salad, they taste like meatballs, they’re the world’s only vegetable, and at the end of the day, isn’t that all that matters?” Natsumi finished with a grin.

Asuka stared at her for a moment, then glanced across the table, “Does she say shit like this every morning?”

Itsuki shoved a radish in his mouth, “Unfortunately.”

Asuka took a piece of lettuce and nibbled softly. The radishes seemed to taunt her.

Despite the previous day’s brutality, she managed to get through most of the leaves. Natsumi began stealing radishes off her plate, which she didn’t exactly mind.

After a bit, Asuka got to her feet and crossed the room, slipping across the table from Yumiko.

“Hey. You need… anything?”

Yumiko glanced up, then grumbled, “Go away. I don’t like you.”

_ Well. Okay. _

“If you’re sure,” Asuka said, standing up again.

Yumiko muttered, “I am.”

With nothing else to say, Asuka made for the door. The restaurant had been emptying slowly, as the others likely decided to explore the new area that had opened.

It was difficult to see from the top of the hill, but Asuka could see a second rope bridge that lead to another large building. 

Similar to before, it had absolutely not been present before. Asuka double checked a few times, but the rest of the area surrounding the hotel was still only empty space.

_ I don’t understand how… _

Asuka rubbed her temples and headed for the bridge. It was slightly more stable than the one before, but that didn’t stop her heart from lurching as she crossed.

For a moment, Asuka stared at the building blankly.

_ Two people died for this. _

_ I… I just… _

Asuka pulled the door open.

The hallways were significantly better lit than Asuka expected. Similar to the second island, the halls appeared to loop around.

Lingering in front of a single door was Kazue. Her expression was troubled, and her fist was pressed close to her collarbone.

Asuka approached her cautiously, “Morning.”

She jumped slightly, then bowed her head, “Ah, Ishikawa. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Asuka shrugged, “It’s fine. Are you sick again or something?”

Kazue blinked, “No, just… guilty, I suppose.”

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Asuka replied instantly.

“Mm…” Kazue replied. She moved her hand slightly, revealing a small cross-shaped pendant around her neck.

Asuka tilted her head, “Huh, I didn’t know you had that. I… think Uchiyama mentioned that you’re religious?”

“It helps,” Kazue said softly, “Do you believe in guardian angels, Ishikawa?”

Asuka shrugged, “If I have one, they’re either drunk or dead. And I don’t know which is worse.”

Kazue chuckled, “It can feel like that. I don’t know, having something to believe in… it’s comforting. Especially here.”

“That makes sense,” Asuka said, “But don’t worry about trying to justify yourself, or some shit. I’m not gonna make fun of you.”

_ And honestly, I wish I  _ could _ believe in something. _

“Thank you,” Kazue said softly, her lips perking slightly as tears pricked in her eyes.

Asuka shrugged, “It’s nothing. Have… Have you seen anything worth mentioning here?”

Kazue shook her head, “I haven’t gotten very far just yet. Minoru’s further down the hall, so he could’ve found something helpful.”

“Cool, I’ll ask,” Asuka said, moving around her, “See you later, then.”

“Take care,” Kazue replied.

_ Further down… I wonder what else Monokuma has in store for us. _

Asuka kept one hand on the pristine walls as she reached the first corner. Just past the turn were two doors on the same wall. Next to each door was what looked to be a small card reader.

Minoru was kneeling in front of one of the readers, examining it closely.

“Any idea what that is?” Asuka called out, walking up to him.

Minoru jumped slightly, “Oh! Uh, not really. I think it grants access to these doors, but I can’t figure out how to activate it.”

Asuka glanced upwards. Hanging above the two doors was an anchor. 

“Those might be change rooms,” Asuka said, “It looks like they lead to a pool.”

Minoru nodded, “That’s what I think too. But I don’t-“

“Upupu!”

Asuka spun around, her face growing warm, “You!”

_ Thought you died! _

Monokuma pouted, “Aww, you kids never sound happy to see me!”

“Because you kidnapped us and killed our friends,” Minoru responded.

“Details, details!” Monokuma replied, “And here I am, coming all the way here to help the two of you out.”

Asuka frowned, “What the fuck are you-“

Monokuma cut her off, “You’ve indeed found the change rooms for our lovely pool. In order to get inside, you have to scan your student handbook on the reader. It’s that simple!”

“What’s the catch?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Monokuma replied, “Less of a catch and more of a condition. You can only get into the change room that matches the gender listed in your handbook. Otherwise…”

“You’ll shoot us full of holes with a machine gun?!” Minoru finished frantically.

“What kind of headmaster do you take me for?” Monokuma seemed appalled, “But I suppose you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Minoru blinked, his voice beginning to shake, “W-What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Monokuma shrugged, “Take it however you’d like. No, the door merely won’t open. But all attempts, successful or not, at getting inside  _ are _ recorded… for future use.”

Asuka reached into her pocket, grabbed her handbook, and pressed it against one of the card readers. A green light came up on the device, and the door to the girl’s change room opened. After a moment, the door closed automatically.

“Seems simple enough,” Asuka said.

_ Something about this… does feel weird though. _

She glanced over at Minoru, who was trying the device for himself. His hands were quivering as he pressed his handbook to the card reader.

The door opened without issue.

Monokuma laughed, “See! I wouldn’t lie to you, would I?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Asuka said.

Monokuma’s face fell, “You really don’t have any faith in me… What has this world come to?”

With that statement, he walked off dejectedly.

“Fucker,” Asuka muttered.

Minoru nodded, “Y-Yeah… I can’t… can’t stand him.”

Asuka narrowed her eyes, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” Minoru said.

“You’re still shaking,” Asuka replied, crossing her arms.

Minoru shoved his hands in his pockets, glanced at the door, then back at her, “Ah, well… It’s, uh…”

Asuka sighed, “Don’t tell me if you’re just going to hurt yourself. I don’t care that much.”

Minoru smiled weakly, “N-No, I can. I was just… nervous about Monokuma’s explanation… because I’m not exactly a boy?”

Asuka’s eyes widened, “Oh. Oh! Shit, I-“

“But I’m not a girl either,” Minoru continued hurriedly, “And any pronouns are good, I… I’m rambling.”

Asuka said gently, “Talk as much as you need.”

Minoru smiled and rubbed his neck, “I-If you’re sure. Um, just… don’t think of me differently?”

“Why would I?” Asuka replied.

Tears budded in his eyes, “T-Thank you, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka offered a small smile.

“I’m going to, uh, keep looking around,” Minoru said, “Thanks again. Really.”

Asuka nodded, “I should keep going too. And think nothing of it.”

Minoru laughed weakly and headed down the hall towards the entrance. Asuka waited a moment, then scanned her handbook on the card reader again.

The change room was far from fancy. There were a few curtained off stalls, two wooden benches, and a mirror. Aside from that, it was empty.

_ Whatever. I won’t be spending a lot of time in here anyways. _

The far side of the room had another door. Asuka crossed to it and opened it, entering the pool area. Instantly, the smell of chlorine hit her like a truck.

“Fuck, that’s strong,” she muttered.

“I know, I can’t stand it.”

Asuka jumped. Standing a few feet was was Shun, who was scuffing his shoes on the tiles.

“Sorry,” he said, “Did I scare you?”

Asuka sighed, “Only a little. It’s fine.”

She took a cursory glance of the room. It was absolutely massive, with a high glass ceiling. Lockers surrounded one side of the pool itself, while what looked to be a staircase ran down the far side.

A small splash came from the pool itself. Asuka squinted, “Is… is that Chiba?”

Shun nodded, “Ayano-san was really excited about coming here. I haven’t seen her this happy… ever.”

“I take it you have no plans to join her,” Asuka said.

Shun crossed his arms, “I don’t know how to explain exactly how much I don’t want to do that.”

Asuka said, “I was kidding. It’s fine, I can’t swim either.”

Shun went quiet for a moment, “Yeah.  _ That’s _ what I meant.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow but didn’t get a response. Behind where Shun was standing was a small control panel.

“What’s that thing?” she asked.

Shun turned his head, “Huh? Oh, it controls this claw thing here.”

He gestured to a hook next to the pool that was attached to a long coil of wire, “It’s to get pool toys out of the bottom. Monokuma says it’s about a hundred feet deep, so it’s necessary.”

“A hundred feet?!” Asuka exclaimed, then glanced at Ayano, “Is she going to be okay?!”

Shun said, “Ayano-san is one of the best swimmers in the world. I believe in her.”

_ I mean, I guess she’d have to be, but still… _

“I’m gonna talk to her, and see what’s down there,” Asuka said, pointing at the staircase.

Shun nodded, “Oh, have fun. Uh, just a w-warning… I know you’re on okay terms with her, but Uchiyama-san is around there.”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Ah. I’m just keeping an eye on her, so she doesn’t pull anything else.”

“Oh!” Shun said, “I see.”

Asuka muttered, “That stunt yesterday was fucked up…”

_ Even if she was trying to protect everyone’s secrets… _

Shun put his hands in his pockets, “Be careful, then, I suppose.”

Asuka waved slightly, “You got it.”

She skirted the side of the pool. Water occasionally lapped onto the tiles, making the ground slippery.

“Ishikawa-san!”

Asuka turned her head to the pool and crouched as she saw Ayano swimming up to her, “Hi. Having fun?”

Ayano nodded, “Yes! Big, big fun.”

Asuka chuckled, “I’m glad.”

“Bear bad,” Ayano said, “But still… kind. Sometimes.”

Asuka frowned.

_ There she is with that shit again… What’s so kind about Monokuma that I’m missing? _

_ … _

_ She’s not- _

Ayano grinned, “Join? Even bigger fun…”

“Uh, I can’t swim,” Asuka said, “Sorry.”

Ayano replied, “Oh! Could teach!”

Asuka rubbed her neck nervously, “I… don’t know if that’s a good plan. But thanks for the offer.”

Ayano seemed disappointed, but nodded, “Sense… Um, see in… bit! Bye bye!”

Asuka smiled, “Yeah, sure. Go ham, kid.”

Ayano beamed before diving back under the water.

Asuka got back up, quickly reaching the staircase. It was a pristine white marble that clung to the side of the pool. It took several minutes for her to reach the floor at the bottom.

_ This thing really is deep, holy hell. _

The entire side of the pool was completely clear glass, which let Asuka easily peer inside. Nothing lay on the pool floor.

_ Guess that’s to be expected. _

The only thing at the ground level was what looked like a giant closet, and a small drain. Asuka curiously tugged the door open with a little difficulty.

As it turned out, it was a storage closet for pool supplies. The room was absolutely crammed full, leaving almost no room to stand.

As Shun said, Natsumi was inside, kneeling on top of a stack of inflatable rafts. Strangely, she was holding a rubber duck in her hands.

“I don’t know, Duck-san,” she said quietly, “It seems unrealistic, especially after yesterday.”

Asuka blinked, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Natsumi whipped the duck at the back wall and turned her head, “Absolutely nothing.”

_...Okay. _

“Not going to give me some shit about how ducks are the world’s only animal?” Asuka asked.

Natsumi shrugged, “I just threw that out because of how distressed you looked when you saw the radishes. I was hoping to distract you.”

Asuka replied, “It worked.”

_ That’s weird. Why would she want to do that? _

“What’s all this junk?” Asuka asked, looking around, “There’s almost no room in here.”

Natsumi said, “It looks like Monokuma had a high budget for this kind of thing. Toys, rafts, life jackets… I think there’s a mop at the back…”

Asuka kicked a plastic shovel by her feet, “Weird. I’ll, uh, leave you alone with your duck.”

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,” Natsumi replied, glancing at where the duck had fallen.

Asuka stared at her for a moment longer, then backed out of the closet and shut the door.

_ Screw keeping an eye on her… she’s so fucking weird. _

She took another look around the small area, but it seemed that she’d witnessed all the pool had to offer. With a resigned sigh, Asuka made her way back up the massive staircase. After getting through the change room and returning to the halls, she took a moment to catch her breath.

Past the pool, there weren’t many other rooms. The only one that she could catch was at the very end of the hall; a small one covered in wood varnish.

Asuka carefully opened the door, stepping inside the warmly lit room. It smelled of paint, which - coupled with the scattered variants of art supplies - confirmed it was an art room. Asuka grinned.

_ Now this is a place I can get behind… Finally. _

There were two people inside already. Kenta was standing near a collection of sculpting tools and black tote bags, talking about something Asuka couldn’t quite make out, while Itsuki was listening with rapt attention.

_ This duo again, huh? _

“-but really, watercolours give off such a nice vibe. So those are my favourites,” Kenta said.

Itsuki nodded seriously, “You know a lot about art.”

Asuka waved, “Hey, you two.”

Itsuki’s expression darkened, “Oh, fuck. Not you!”

“Ishikawa-kun! How’re you feeling?” Kenta greeted, swinging an arm around Itsuki’s shoulders. The hiker turned bright red.

“As best as I can,” Asuka said, fighting a smirk off her lips, “Yesterday was…”

Kenta’s face fell, “Devastating. But all we can do now… is fight and overcome.”

“And kill the mastermind,” Itsuki added quietly, pushing up his glasses.

Asuka crossed her arms, “I’ll… agree with you there.”

_ For once. _

Itsuki eyed her for a moment, but didn’t say anything more.

Kenta uncomfortably cleared his throat, “A-Ah, well. Does this place appeal to you, Ishikawa-kun?”

“Hell yes,” Asuka replied, “Makes me think of home. Is there anything cool in here?”

“There’s a small storage closet?” Kenta said, pointing to Asuka’s left, “I don’t really know what you’d be interested in, but there could be something fun in there.”

Itsuki said, “There’s also a back door. Most of these rooms have only had one exit, so it’s… something to fucking remember, I guess.”

_ Huh. Weird. _

Asuka glanced towards the art closet. The door was slightly ajar, piquing her curiosity. She drifted over and slipped inside.

Apparently, it hadn’t been finished, indicated by the exposed pipes near the top of the incredibly high ceiling. Asuka felt slightly dizzy and lowered her gaze again.

There wasn’t much of note on the floor, besides a couple small paint cans, and a stack of canvases along the back wall. Asuka carefully ran her hand along the delicate fabric.

_ Maybe at a better time, I’ll steal one of these. _

Lugging it past Kenta and Itsuki - and whoever else might be lingering - didn’t sound particularly appealing, so Asuka regretfully left the canvases alone.

“Where now, Ko-”

Asuka paused. A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the empty space beside her.

_ This isn’t fair. _

The two boys were absorbed in some other conversation - apparently about paint composition - when Asuka emerged from the supply closet. She cast a brief glance at their faces, then sighed and left through the back door.

On the right side of the hallway was a large set of double doors. Arata was pacing nearby, running his hands through his hair.

“Hey, Takishida,” Asuka said, “You… don’t look too good.”

Arata looked up. The dark circles under his eyes had worsened, “I don’t like hospitals.”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

Arata pointed just above the doors. A decal of a large red cross was painted on the wall.

“Oh, I see,” Asuka said, “Were you a sickly kid, or something?”

Arata traced the long scar on his jaw, “Or something. My… my mom, she’s… comatose. Bad car accident.”

Asuka’s eyes widened, “Shit… I’m really sorry for prying, I-”

Arata shrugged, “It’s fine. I just really don’t like going inside them if I don’t have to. You feel me?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Asuka said quietly, “I hate shopping malls for a similar reason.”

(a grin a promise to return a decade of dead silence)

Arata rubbed his temples, “I just want all of this… to fucking end. I feel like I’m going insane.”

_ You and me both. _

A distant look formed in his eyes. Asuka bit her lip, “You were close with Ayugai, right? I… I’m really sorry.”

_ I didn’t want to condemn him. _

Arata nodded slowly, “I trusted him. I thought there was a chance that- well, never mind. It’s too late. But that really wasn’t your fault.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Still.”

“If anyone owes anyone an apology…” Arata paused, “Well, if Tsutaya-san will ever look at me again, then I’ll try.”

Asuka bit her lip.

_ He’ll be waiting an awful long time. _

“I… might see what’s in there,” Asuka said, jabbing a thumb towards the hospital, “Will you be alright?”

Arata shrugged, “I have no idea, but… I’ll try. If I have to.”

Asuka kept one eye trained on him as she pushed the doors open. The inside was closer to a small medical office than a hospital, though there were a few beds on the left wall.

Hachirou was scrutinizing a plastic bag. Asuka rubbed the side of her face and approached him.

“What are you looking at?”

Hachirou looked up, “Salutations to you as well. It’s a blood pack, from this freezer. Ideal for transfusions.”

Asuka glanced down at the tiny freezer, “Transfusions, huh…”

_ She lost so much blood so fast… Could- _

“I know what you’re thinking. That wouldn’t have saved Yamura, so don’t feel guilty about it,” Hachirou said, replacing the bag.

Asuka frowned, “Are you fucking psychic?!”

Hachirou laughed, “If only. No, you are merely incredibly simple to read.”

“Oh,” Asuka said quietly.

Hachirou said, “All it means is that you’re an emotionally honest person. It is… a  _ muito positivo  _ trait.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Thanks?”

_ This is creeping me out. Insult me, or something. _

“I think at this point, we must see life  _ la vie en rose.  _ It may be the only way to survive,” Hachirou continued.

Asuka frowned, “What does that mean?”

Hachirou replied, “It’s French. To live a life through rose coloured glasses. Rather, to see the best in the most dire situation.”

“How poetic,” Asuka remarked dryly.

“I try to be,” Hachirou smirked.

_ It wasn’t a compliment.  _

He seemed absorbed enough in the exchange, so Asuka quickly dived around him. The right side of the room was lined with counters and glass wall cabinets. They seemed to hold basic first aid supplies, though she wasn’t about to check.

Masuyo was sitting on one of the beds, absently kicking her legs. Asuka sat down next to her, and she turned her head, “Oh, hey.”

“Morning,” Asuka replied, “You… holding up?”

Masuyo shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I think I’m better than I was? But I might just be… keeping it in.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I get the feeling.”

“I miss her so much,” Masuyo whispered, “I miss her and it hurts like hell.”

“You’re allowed to,” Asuka said quietly.

_ I miss all of them. _

Masuyo sighed, “I guess. But I’m worried I’ll turn into Tsutaya-chan. She’s scaring the shit out of me.”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Me too. I want to… do  _ something,  _ but she apparently hates me.”

Masuyo nodded, “Mmm… speaking of her, she actually wants everyone to meet up in the conference room. Wouldn’t say why.”

Asuka blinked, “Conference room?”

“It’s near the entrance,” Masuyo said, “Big room with a bigger table. Can’t miss it.”

_ I guess I walked past it by accident… _

“I’ll head over there, then,” Asuka said, “You coming?”

“In a minute. I’m waiting for ratboy genius-“ she waved her hand in Hachirou’s direction- “to finish whatever the hell he’s doing.”

Asuka chuckled, “Okay. See you.”

“Later,” Masuyo said, flopping onto her side.

_ The conference room… Wonder what kind of state Tsutaya will be in? _

Her heart pounded slightly as she left the hospital, looping back around to the entrance. Just ahead was the door she’d seen Kazue in front of earlier, though the brunette was currently nowhere to be seen.

With her chest heavy, Asuka pushed inside. Masuyo had been correct; in the centre of the room was a long table, surrounded by swivel chairs. There was what looked to be a closet near the back as well.

Yumiko was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at a wooden box. She didn’t look up, though Asuka wasn’t sure if she hadn’t noticed, or was being ignored.

Not wanting to disturb her in either case, Asuka drifted towards the closet. A small plaque on it read  _ ‘UTILITIES’. _

_ Probably nothing interesting. _

To be sure, she opened it up. Unfortunately she’d been correct; there were only cleaning chemicals, a mop, and some toilet paper inside.

“Sit down,” Yumiko said suddenly.

Asuka turned her head, “Okay? Why are you calling people here?”

Yumiko grumbled, “Because I found something important. Be quiet.”

_...Fuck you too? _

Asuka complied with her wish, sinking into a chair near the door. She kept one eye on Yumiko as the clock on the wall slowly ticked, but the blonde scarcely moved for several minutes.

Eventually, she stood up with a scowl, “Don’t move. I’m getting everyone else.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure, whatever.”

Yumiko muttered something under her breath as she exited, tucking the wooden box under her arm.

_ What did she find that was so important? _

Asuka absently scratched the table, feeling a cloudy headache forming in her skull.

_ Has it only been ten days? _

“What the fuck,” began Itsuki, as the door opened, “was  _ so important, _ that you had to-”

“Shut up,” Yumiko said, pushing her way over to the chair she was in before, “All of you, sit down.”

Hachirou said testily, “I have no plans to, unless you explain this absolute madness.”

Yumiko pointed at the wooden box, “This was sitting on the table when I came in. It contains everyone’s secrets.”

Arata blanched, “It what?!”

“Upupupu…” 

Asuka groaned. Monokuma was sitting at the far end of the table, spinning around in one of the chairs.

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “What do you want now?”

Monokuma replied, “Hey, I said I could do whatever I wanted with your secrets. Now they’re available for you all to digest… all by your lonesomes, of course.”

“We’re reading them all out,” Yumiko said flatly, “Getting the truth out, whether you bastards like it or not. It’s… It’s what Saki wanted.”

Natsumi frowned, “Tsutaya-san, this is a very bad idea. We shouldn’t-”

Yumiko glowered, “I’ll cut your fucking throat if you try to resist. Sit down.”

Natsumi paled, sinking into the closest chair; unfortunately, it was the one to Asuka’s direct left.

“By the by, I should clarify,” Monokuma added, “I’ve done a little… magical editing to your secrets. Just for shits and giggles.”

“Editing?” Kazue asked, tightening her fist, “H-How so?”

“He censored everyone’s names,” Yumiko grumbled, “Because he sucks. Any other stupid questions?!”

Nobody else said anything. 

“Great. Lovely. Sit the fuck down,” Yumiko said.

The remaining students nervously filled the seats. Several chairs were left empty, as apparently, the room was originally meant for seventeen occupants.

With only twelve, the space felt even emptier.

Yumiko opened the box and selected the first slip of paper, “We take turns reading. Everyone gives themselves up without a fight. Understood?”

A few people nodded nervously. Asuka clenched her fists.

Yumiko cleared her throat, “One of you has direct connections to the yakuza.”

_ … _

_ …No. _

“Fuck,” Asuka muttered, rubbing her temples, “Fuck!”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “Is anyone surprised? Anyone at all?”

Ayano nervously raised her hand, then lowered it when she realized nobody else had.

“I don’t want this!” Asuka shouted, “My dad’s in debt to those shit heads!”

_ All because… Because I- _

Asuka muttered, “I’m not fucking proud of it. Happy, Tsutaya? Can we humiliate someone else?”

“Gladly,” Yumiko replied, pushing the box towards Kenta, who was beside her.

Kenta apprehensively took a piece of paper, “Uh… someone here… Shit, this is heavy.”

“Read it,” Yumiko snapped.

Kenta sighed, “Someone here is severely emotionally dependent on other people in their life.”

Yumiko’s face twitched, “Oh. That’s… mine.”

_...And now Yamura’s gone, and Tsutaya’s a wreck. _

“I’m sorry-“ Kenta began.

Yumiko scowled, “It’s not something to feel sorry for.”

Kenta lowered his eyes and passed the box, “Got it. Itsuki, you go.”

Itsuki gritted his teeth before reaching in, “Fuck. One of you… exposed a peer’s confidential information over a petty grudge.”

“It wasn’t petty!” Yumiko instantly snapped, “That… That’s Saki’s. It’s not like that, she was being harrassed-”

“Stop trying to justify her actions to us,” Hachirou said, “Yamura is dead, and your words are falling on deaf ears.”

Yumiko shrunk backwards, her eyes watering.

“Hey, shut up,” Masuyo said, taking the box from Itsuki, “Okay, one of us… Oh.”

Her expression twisted into one of discomfort. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet, “One of us self harms as an outlet to severe depression.”

For a long moment, nobody spoke. Then, Minoru shakily raised his hand.

“Fujita?” Asuka questioned softly.

Minoru whispered, “I… don’t really want to talk about it. Sorry.”

Asuka nodded, rubbing her neck.

Kazue said, “You don’t have to apologize. No one here should feel forced to elaborate. Or even to admit to their secrets.”

“Everyone talks, or I make them,” Yumiko hissed, closing her fist.

Kazue pressed her lips together and stared at her lap. Her shoulders were completely tense.

Hachirou reached into the box, his expression stormy and unreadable. He unfolded the card and cleared his throat, “Hmph. One of you… This is Ayugai’s secret.”

He tossed the slip into the centre of the table. Asuka squinted, but he was being truthful. The characters spelled out the horrible words Monokuma had read aloud at the end of the trial.

“He didn’t deserve that,” Shun whispered. Yumiko glared at him, but didn’t say a word.

_ screaming and screaming and it won’t stop it won’t fucking stop and the blood and the splatter and there’s nothing left but flesh and- _

“Ishikawa-san? You’re hyperventilating,” Natsumi said, her eyebrows furrowing.

“No I’m not,” Asuka wheezed, digging her nails into the table, “I’m… I’m fine.”

Natsumi didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t say anything.

During her minature episode, Hachirou had passed the wooden box along to Arata. Asuka desperately focused her attention back on the room, but her head continued to pound.

Arata stared at the paper he’d selected for a few moments, “I… I really don’t think we should keep doing this.”

Yumiko’s nostrils flared, but before she could speak, Hachirou said, “If you won’t read it, I will. I’d rather we not waste any more time.”

“No, fuck you,” Arata muttered, “I’ll… For seven years, one of us-”

Masuyo violently shoved herself away from the table, slamming into the wall. Her face was completely white.

_ Oh god. _

Arata swallowed nervously before continuing, “I’m sorry, Okawa-san… one of us was s-sexually abused by their father.”

Dead silence filled the room.

Masuyo shook uncontrollably, before hugging her legs to her chest and bursting into tears.

Asuka’s mouth dried up completely.

_ Okawa… Fuck, I- _

“Leave her alone,” Itsuki suddenly threatened.

Asuka looked up to see that Hachirou had turned his chair towards Masuyo and had stretched out a hand in her direction.

Itsuki hissed, “Don’t fucking touch her. Just. Give her some time. Don’t make things worse.”

For a moment, it looked as if Hachirou was about to defy the request, but he slowly returned himself to his prior position.

Arata uncomfortably slid the box to Minoru. Asuka’s throat clenched as Masuyo continued to cry.

Minoru took the top paper slip and unfolded it, hands shaking. His expression twisted, and he bit his lip.

Only Kazue stood as a buffer between the secrets and Asuka. Her heart burned as it rose up from her chest.

“S-Someone here is...” Minoru’s eyes watered, “is currently homeless.”

_ What? _

Beside her, Natsumi drew in a sharp breath. Asuka turned in her chair to see that the girl was trembling all over.

“Uchiyama-kun?” Kenta asked softly.

Natsumi gripped her braid to steady herself, “Since I was fourteen.”

Her voice was completely raw.

Asuka placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ayano whispered, “Is… safe?”

“Hardly,” Natsumi replied, “I have a cardboard box. And that’s it.”

_ Holy shit… _

_ … _

_...No known background information. No wonder. _

Hachirou scoffed, “Don’t pity her. It’s her own  _ verdammt  _ fault.”

Natsumi buckled over, audibly crying.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Asuka shouted, “Take that back!”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “There is nothing to take back.”

“You’re sickening,” Shun muttered, lowering his eyes.

“Do you need a minute, Uchiyama-san?” Minoru asked softly, tugging his sleeves down.

Natsumi raised her head. Her eyes were red, but she whispered, “No.”

Shun asked, “Is… is it your whole family?”

Natsumi muttered, “I have no family. Hurry up. I want to get this over with.”

Kazue took the box, “Noted. I really, really hate to do this, but… someone here plays dumb and acts violent at the request of their… athleticism obsessed parents.”

“What the hell?” Arata whispered.

“A-Ah…” Kenta looked like he’d been struck over the head, “Yeah. That’s why… why I knocked out…”

Kazue made a small choked noise, “Hasekura, I…”

Kenta closed his eyes, “They kept encouraging… my brother and I to get into fights. To… to prove… something.”

“They’re shit heads,” Itsuki said quietly.

Kenta held his face in his hands and muttered, “They’re still my parents.”

Yumiko shifted awkwardly in her seat, face beginning to contort.

Kazue pushed the box to Asuka. Her face had turned to complete stone.

Asuka nervously reached inside.

_ Only six left… God, being first was some kind of sick blessing. _

She took the first paper her fingers brushed, trying to force down the ugly bile in her mouth.

████████  _ assisted their best friend in committing suicide. _

“Holy shit,” Asuka muttered.

Yumiko said, “R-Read it.”

“I will!” Asuka snapped.

_ We’re in too deep. _

“Someone… helped their best friend kill themselves,” Asuka said, throwing the card down.

Kazue lay her head down on the table.

“K-Kanagaki-san?” Ayano squeaked.

“I murdered him,” Kazue mumbled into the table.

Minoru replied, “It wasn’t your fault. I told you-“

“I had every. Chance. To stop him,” Kazue replied, “It’s… it’s too late. I don’t want to talk.”

Minoru whispered, “You don’t have to.”

Asuka bit her lip, staring at Kazue. She didn’t look like she’d be moving anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Masuyo scooted back up to the table, her face gaunt.

Itsuki asked, “Feeling any better?”

“Not really…” Masuyo whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Itsuki replied, “I… understand.”

Masuyo didn’t reply.

Hachirou again moved his arm, but a murderous glower from Itsuki stopped him in his tracks.

At some point, Natsumi had stolen the box, and was currently unfolding a card. Asuka removed her hand from the girl’s shoulder as she cleared her throat.

“One of you… has unsuccessfully tried to kill your stepfather six times,” she croaked.

“The fucking scumbag deserves it.”

Asuka blanched and leaned past Natsumi, “Asari?!”

Shun was shaking, but his expression was filled with fire, “He’s a bastard. He… he always…”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, a deep scowl etched onto his face.

Natsumi awkwardly pushed the box towards him. Shun pulled one hand out and reached in, “S-Sorry for yelling.”

His voice had barely risen above a whisper.

“Uh… oh no…” Shun murmured, staring at the paper, “Someone here s-suffers from extreme hypersexuality as the… as the result of a childhood assault.”

_... _

_ Oh fuck… _

For a moment, nobody said a word. Then, Itsuki’s head slammed against the table.

_...In the gift shop, I- _

“I’m not fucking talking about it,” his voice was muffled.

“You don’t have to,” Masuyo echoed softly.

Itsuki muttered something incomprehensible.

Ayano took a slip of paper, gripping her damp ponytail with one hand. As she began to read, her entire body began to quake.

“One… one of…” she shuddered and pressed her lips together as tears budded in her eyes, “r-r…”

Shun asked, “Do you want me to read it?”

Ayano nodded wordlessly, shoving the slip into his hands.

Shun said gently, “Someone here is recovering from Stockholm Syndrome, and believes they are relapsing.”

Ayano’s lip trembled. Then, she began to wail, before burying her face in her hands. Shun gently rubbed circles on her back, but she didn’t stop crying.

“You’re insane, Tsutaya,” Itsuki snapped, lifting his head, “This was a horrible idea.”

“It would’ve happened anyways,” Yumiko replied coldly, “You were all prepared to reveal your secrets for Saki. This is no different.”

_ But it… it feels wrong. _

“There’s still two left,” Natsumi interjected, “Takishida-kun and Ikeda-kun’s.”

Arata flinched. His face was pale.

Itsuki groaned, “Fine, pass the fucking thing. Since Tsutaya’s insistent on being-“

“I’m doing the right thing!” Yumiko shouted.

Natsumi shoved the box across the table towards Itsuki. The hiker threw a slip open.

“One of them was disowned,” Itsuki grumbled.

Hachirou sighed deeply, “It’s true. My bastard of a father… Well, legally, he is not my father. But you understand the notion.”

“Mmm,” Kazue said, “So that leaves only Takishida.”

Hachirou scowled, “Don't brush me off!”

Kazue ignored him, “Let’s finish this quick.”

“No…” Arata whispered, looking more and more like he might throw up, “Please… Please don’t.”

Masuyo rubbed her eyes, flipping open the last paper, “Just breathe through it. In middle school, Takishida-kun…”

She went silent, reading and rereading the slip multiple times, before suddenly exclaiming, “What the  _ fuck?!” _

Arata hugged his shoulders, beginning to hyperventilate.

_ What the hell is on that thing?! _

“Don’t… I’m  _ begging _ you,” Arata choked out.

“I’ll read it,” Hachirou said, plucking the paper from Masuyo’s hands and ignoring her indignant look, “...Oh my.”

Arata began to quietly sob. Asuka exchanged a concerned glance with Natsumi.

_ I… I don’t know if I want to hear this. _

Hachirou cleared his throat, “In middle school, Takishida drove one of his classmates to suicide.”

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ WHAT? _

“You fucking what?!” Asuka exclaimed.

Eleven pairs of eyes fell upon Arata. 

“You bastard…” Itsuki whispered.

Without a word, Arata pushed away from the table and ran out the door. Nobody even attempted to stop him.

Yumiko waited a minute, then said, “That… may have been difficult, but-”

“You made everything worse!” Itsuki shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

Shun flinched, “P-Please don’t-“

Yumiko hissed, “Fuck off! I’m trying to fix everything!”

“Well, you’re doing the shittiest fucking job I’ve ever seen!” Itsuki responded, gesturing around the room, “Look what you’ve fucking done!”

Ayano heaved a sob.

Yumiko got to her feet, kicking her chair over, “You’re insufferable! Fine, fuck you! I hate every single one of you, and I’ll gladly watch you all die!”

With those parting words, Yumiko stormed out of the room, tearing at her hair.

“That was uncalled for,” Kazue said quietly, “From both of you.”

Itsuki slumped down, fervently running his hands through his hair, “It’s too late.”

Asuka closed her eyes. The sound of her crying classmates didn’t fade out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You changed my secret.”

“That was our deal! I take it you have my... juicy information?”

“You revealed something significantly worse.”

“That’s the catch! Should’ve thought this through first, Rabbit’s foot.”

“...”

“Nothing to say?”

“...Nothing of worth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be keeping an eye on the comments. Proceed to Chapter 26.


	25. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Daily Life Part Two; RED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the fallout of the previous one, and contains many spread out content warnings which will be laid out as follows, should you need to skip a scene. The following warnings cover brief and non-explicit discussions only.
> 
> Emotional abuse and suicide - skip the scene in the art room  
> Lightly referenced sexual assault - skip the scene on the cliffside  
> Suicidal ideation - skip the first free time event  
> Very lightly referenced CSA - skip the second free time event
> 
> Take care!

Asuka’s heels slammed against the floor.

“Tsutaya! Can you hear me?!”

There was no reply. Asuka continued to move as the horrific stream of words read over in the conference room played on loop in the back of her head.

_ I have to find her… She’s not in a good place right now. _

The first disturbance she noticed was the door to the art room; it was ajar. Asuka bit her lip and entered quickly, as the sound of strangled sobs burst into the air.

Arata was sitting on the paint stained floor in the fetal position, crying his eyes out. He didn’t appear to have noticed Asuka’s entrance, as he didn’t even raise his face from his knees.

“You’re not Tsutaya,” she muttered instantly.

_ I can’t just leave him like this, though. _

_ Even if… his secret... _

“Hey, Takishida,” Asuka said quietly, sitting down across from him.

Arata slowly looked up at her, his eyes completely red, “W-What do you want? Are… Are you here to yell at me again?”

Asuka said, “I’d have to be a massive fucking asshole to do that in the state you’re in.”

Arata ran his hands through his hair, tearing at it slightly, “It’s… I deserve it. I know I do.”

Asuka was quiet for a moment, “What you did was fucked up, yeah. But I think I’m missing the whole story.”

“You wouldn’t… wouldn’t understand,” Arata mumbled, “You’ve never killed anyone.”

Asuka bit the inside of her lip.

Arata stared at her for a moment, his expression contorting, “Wait, what the fuck?! You didn’t-”

“He tried to kill my dad!” Asuka snapped, gripping her shaking hand, “He… He tried to…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Dad, can we turn the heat lamp off? It’s too warm in here.” _

_ Asuka’s father looked up from the cabinet of ink he’d been arranging. His eyes surveyed the room for a moment, then sighed gently, “I suppose. But if any client arrives, you’ll need to turn it back on.” _

_ Asuka grinned, “Cool.” _

_ With that confirmation, she dropped to the floor and crawled behind the counter, looking for the power cord. Just as her hand reached it, the bell over the front door rang. _

_ “Damn it,” she muttered, pulling away. _

_ “Asuka,” her father said suddenly, his voice low, “Hide. Right now.” _

_ Asuka blinked, “What? What’s wrong?” _

_ “Now,” he repeated, firmly. _

_ Asuka closed her fists tight together, staying on the floor. As long as she didn’t move, she was out of sight. _

_ “I take it you have our payment?” an unfamiliar man’s voice rang through the parlor.  _

_ Asuka glanced up at the calendar on the wall above her. That day’s date had been circled three times in red marker. _

_ Her father laughed, “Oh, Ueda, can’t you give an old man a break?” _

_ “I’m afraid not,” the other man - Ueda - responded. There was a strange, unrecognizable clicking noise. _

_ Her father took a deep breath, “That’s far from necessary. I just need three more days.” _

_ Ueda snorted, “Bullshit, Ishikawa. Hand it over this instant, or I  _ will  _ fire.” _

_ “Fire?” Asuka whispered to herself, not daring to stand. _

_ “Three days,” her father repeated, more firmly. _

_ A monstrously loud bang echoed through the entire parlor in reply. _

_ “Dad!” Asuka shrieked, leaping to her feet. Her father had collapsed on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his leg. _

_ Ueda was too distracted with searching the desk to even notice her. _

_ Asuka leapt over the counter, kicking over the heat lamp as she did. _

_ The top struck Ueda’s head, and he hit the floor. Blood began to pool on the ground, but Asuka didn’t stay to watch. _

_ “Dad, dad!” Asuka yelled, racing over to her father and shaking him, “Please…. Tell me he…” _

_ Her father managed a tiny smile, “The first… first aid kit… is under the sink. Grab that, will you? I’ll talk you through the… the rest.” _

_ Asuka nodded wordlessly, heading for the stairs. She cast one last glance at Ueda as she did. _

_ The man had long since stopped breathing. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arata stared at her, completely wide eyed, “Holy… shit…”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Told you we were in debt to the Yakuza. It’s a life debt now.”

“I… Yeah,” Arata said quietly, before burying his face in his hands, “This is a nightmare.”

_ No shit, genius. _

“But I was right. You wouldn’t understand,” Arata mumbled.

Asuka leaned back, “Try me.”

Arata stared at her for a moment, biting his lip. Then, he gave in, “Fine. It, well, I guess it starts with my ex. Honoka Kawaguchi.”

“I remember you mentioning her,” Asuka frowned.

_ Right after you made Okawa cry… _

_...I don’t think I like where this is going. _

Arata rubbed the long scar on his forehead, “Yeah. It… It wasn’t a very good relationship. I thought it was, for a long time. But we kept fighting over everything.”

Asuka nodded, “Was it… just petty fighting?”

“Kind of. And I always felt bad at the end, because she would cry,” Arata said, “She’d make me do things for her after we fought. To make it up to her.”

Asuka frowned, “What kind of things?”

Arata looked away, “I’m not talking about it.”

“Okay. Keep going, then,” Asuka said. 

She felt a lump growing in her throat, as if she’d swallowed a large rock.

Arata took a deep breath, “It kept… escalating. She, um, she gave me these scars.”

Asuka’s eyes widened.

_ I… Holy shit… _

“I kept… trying to make things work,” Arata continued, “I was convinced we were perfect for each other. And she just… just kept making it… harder.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I’m terrified to ask how this relates back to your secret.”

Arata’s expression grew stormy, “Honoka came to me crying after class one day. It was raining. I thought the roof would cave in. She was holding me and… and she wouldn’t stop crying.”

Asuka crossed her arms.

“She said that- that one of our classmates was harassing her,” Arata said slowly, “She was lying but I… I didn’t know. She- Keiko. I’d… I’d known Keiko for years, but-”

“Oh no,” Asuka whispered.

Arata’s voice had long since cracked, and he was trembling, “I confronted her. I thought- thought she’d hurt Honoka. I know it… it went too far, and- Keiko was crying and I didn’t stop yelling.”

Asuka covered her mouth.

“I found her… three days after…” Arata whispered hoarsely, “The music room- the… she was… the rafters…”

Asuka choked, her neck stinging.

Arata murmured, “And now I can’t sleep. I close- close my eyes, and she’s right there. Crying. Or dead.”

_ I… I can’t think of anything I can even say. _

_ Holy hell. _

“I fucked up monumentally,” Arata said, rubbing his temples, “And-“

“And it wasn’t entirely your fault,” Asuka said, “A lot of it, yes… But you’re shouldering too much blame.”

Arata whispered, “I still killed her.”

_ That you did. _

Asuka stayed there on the paint stained floor as time ticked by, as Arata cried endlessly. It seemed that he would never stop.

After what seemed like years, he finally stood up, “I should- should go. Clean up. Sorry for… dumping that on you.”

Asuka shrugged and got to her feet, “I asked, didn’t I?”

“I guess,” he conceded softly, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Don’t do anything stupid,” Asuka said.

“I can’t promise that,” Arata said, before turning on his heels and leaving.

Asuka hovered in place for a moment, scratching the floor with her shoe.

_ That… was fucked. _

_ I barely know what to think. _

The empty room had no sudden answers for her.

Asuka blinked a few times, her vision flashing ever so slightly. With nothing else to keep her back, she left the art room in silence.

_ I need to find Tsutaya. I still don’t know where she went. _

With her resolve hardened, Asuka headed for the main doors. As she pushed them open, she had to squint for a moment. It was starting to get dark outside already; the sky a soft orange colour. Faint cloud wisps hovered high above her head.

She put one foot towards the bridge, when a gust of grey smoke blew near her face. Asuka twitched, desperately trying to hold her breath.

_ Is there a fire? _

She turned her head to find no blaze, but one small ember. The source was a cigarette, held loosely by Itsuki, sitting near the edge of the cliff. His eyes looked heavy and were only half open.

_ This’ll get me killed. _

Asuka removed her vest and covered her face with it, then sat down next to him. Slightly muffled, she said, “Hey.”

“What the fuck are you-” Itsuki paused after a moment, “Right, weak lungs. Sorry.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “How the hell do you know that? I literally only told Kotara.”

_...Actually, I might have told- no, she doesn’t matter. _

“I overheard him mention it, way back when,” Itsuki muttered, “Like… a week ago? Maybe less.”

Asuka clenched her fist. A week ago, everyone had still been alive.

“Do you want something?” Itsuki asked finally.

Asuka pressed her vest closer to her face, “Yeah. I… wanted to apologize. For attacking you in the gift shop.”

Itsuki took a long drag before speaking again, “It’s fine. It was self-defence.” 

“Still,” Asuka replied softly. Itsuki didn’t say anything, so she added, “You smoke?”

He nodded, “It helps. Makes it easier to not think about… well, everything.”

Asuka nodded and turned her head out to the open expanse of air.

“I should be apologizing to you,” Itsuki muttered suddenly.

Asuka blinked, “Huh?”

Itsuki’s voice dropped again, “I’ve… been really shitty to you specifically.”

“You figured I had Yakuza connections, and you were fucking right,” Asuka replied.

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “I don’t care  _ that  _ fucking much. No, it’s…”

Silence. Itsuki closed his eyes and lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose before he spoke again, barely audible.

“The woman who did it had a tattoo,” he breathed.

Asuka’s throat grew dry, “I… Oh. Fuck-”

“Don’t say anything,” Itsuki murmured, “Please.”

Asuka nodded and kept her mouth shut. She watched Itsuki out of the corner of her eye, as he quietly blew smoke rings. A few times, it almost looked as if tears were rolling down his face, but she couldn’t be sure.

After nearly an hour, Itsuki said, “I think… you said something about us not being enemies. Not friends, but…”

“I did,” Asuka confirmed.

Itsuki held out his hand, “Is that offer still open?”

Asuka tilted her head, then nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. His palm was rough and calloused.

“Thank you,” Itsuki said, pulling away and looking over the cliff.

Asuka was quiet for a moment, then said, “I should go back. It’s nearly dark, and I need to find someone.”

_ I got way too distracted... _

“Eat something too,” Itsuki said, almost too quickly.

Asuka crossed her arms, then stood, “I’ll… try.”

_...How did everyone manage to notice? _

_ Thought I was subtle. _

She made for the rope bridge, putting her vest back on as she got far enough away from the smoke. The planks swayed beneath her feet, but Asuka hardly noticed the motion. Her only focus was returning to the hotel before the lights went out.

In the lobby, she finally managed to feel a wave of relief. Yumiko was sitting on the floor by the door, her eyes empty.

“Thank god,” Asuka said, kneeling in front of her, “I was looking for you.”

Yumiko blinked, “You were?”

Asuka nodded, “Of course? You ran out crying… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Yumiko gripped one of her hands with the other, “I’m sorry that I made you worry. I… I fuck everything up, don’t I?”

“That’s not true,” Asuka responded, “Okay, so the secret thing was a massive shit show. You couldn’t have known.”

Yumiko shrugged and leaned against the wall, “I should’ve inferred. If these secrets were enough that people would kill over them…”

Asuka said, “Stop ragging on yourself. Okay, you made a mistake. All you can do is… get back up.”

“Would Saki want that?” Yumiko asked weakly.

Asuka said, “I think you know the answer better than I do.”

Yumiko took a moment, then nodded and got to her feet, “She would. Thank you, Ishikawa-san. For being so patient with me, I mean.”

_ Someone has to. _

“That’s what friends are for,” Asuka replied.

Yumiko suddenly began to fiddle with the ring on her hand, “It’s not fair. I keep reaching for her hand, and finding nothing.”

Asuka bit her lip.

_ She was so close to Yamura… _

_ It’s terrifying, how much she cares about her. To love someone so long and lose them so quickly… _

“She kissed me and said she’d be back soon,” Yumiko whispered, “And she walked out the door… and I never saw her again.”

Asuka stood and opened her arms slightly. Yumiko instantly flew forwards and hugged her, digging her ragged nails into her shoulders.

She didn’t shed a tear, but Asuka could feel her shaking.

When Yumiko finally let go, she said, “I’m… really sorry. You shouldn’t be putting up with… whatever I’m doing.”

Asuka shrugged, “I’m not ‘putting up’ with anything. I care about you. Get used to it.”

Yumiko ran her hand down her face, “I’ll try. Um, do  _ you _ need anything?”

Asuka grit her teeth, “Not really.”

Yumiko raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?  _ I _ need to eat something, so maybe we should grab you something too.”

Asuka shoved her hands in her pockets, “Only cause you suggested it. I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe that,” Yumiko said, taking a few steps towards the restaurant. 

Asuka reluctantly followed her, clenching her fists tight in her pocket.

The restaurant itself was entirely empty, but she could hear some noise from the kitchen. Asuka pushed inside, curious, only to blink.

Masuyo wasn’t the person she was expecting to find inside.

The volleyball player spun around, waving, “H-Hey, Ishikawa-chan, Tsutaya-chan! What’s up?”

Her enthusiasm sounded forced. Asuka gulped, “We’re just… uh, hungry. I guess. What’re you doing here?”

Masuyo replied, “Well, Chiba-chan and Asari-kun need as much help as they can get, so I’m helping. Washing dishes, prepping what we can… I just can’t cook.”

“I don’t think I’ll be much help,” Asuka admitted, “I can make… toast.”

Yumiko said quietly, “I can’t even do that. My cooking is more of a hazard.”

Masuyo smiled wearily, “Mine too. Are you two… like…”

“Like what?” Yumiko snapped.

Masuyo tensed, “Functioning. After what happened earlier.”

Yumiko blinked, “Oh, that’s what you… Not really.”

Asuka nudged her arm carefully.

Yumiko took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Okawa-san. I went too far. I didn’t mean to cause you so much… grief.”

Masuyo paused for a moment, “I won’t say that it’s okay, because it isn’t. But I appreciate the apology.”

“That was all I could hope for,” Yumiko murmured, looking at the floor.

Masuyo clasped her hands, “Oh, you two came for food. Hold on, I know where it is.”

As she skipped towards the fridge, Asuka whispered, “Good job.”

“I’m trying to do what you said,” Yumiko replied, “Get back up.”

Asuka smiled softly.

_ She’s gonna be okay. Not now, not soon… but one day. _

_ I hope. _

Masuyo reapproached with two bowls in her hand, “We have lettuce and radishes. Monokuma apparently isn’t interested in supplying anything edible.”

Asuka took the bowl of lettuce from her, careful not to touch her hand, “Thanks, Okawa. I appreciate it.”

She shrugged, “No problem. Just trying to be useful.”

“Thanks,” Yumiko said, her voice a tad scratchy.

Asuka picked up some of the shredded lettuce and nibbled on it, and Yumiko followed suit. Surprisingly, it went down easier than she thought.

_ Take your own advice. Get back up. _

The bowl was small, and with two people, the lettuce was gone fast. Yumiko hurried over to place it in the sink, before returning to Asuka.

“We should leave,” she said, “It’s almost ten.”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah, good call. Later, Okawa!”

Masuyo looked up, “Oh, I’m leaving too! I have no plans to get trapped in here overnight.”

_ Yeah, fair. _

Masuyo split ways with the pair almost as soon as they left the restaurant, while Asuka and Yumiko climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

Just as they reached it, a familiar bell chimed overhead.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

Below them, the lights clicked off.

“Good night, Ishikawa-san,” Yumiko said softly. Her hand rested on the door to her room- the closest to the right stairwell.

“Night,” Asuka replied, heading further down the hall.

She reached her door and fumbled for her key. With the lock taken care of, she hurried inside and closed it behind her.

Asuka kicked off her shoes, barely remembering to lock the door again, before stumbling forwards and collapsing on her bed.

For the first time in days, she didn’t dream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka’s eyes slowly flickered open. Somehow, she’d managed to roll herself into a cocoon while she slept.

As she disentangled herself, she heard a knock on the door.

_...Again? _

Asuka dragged herself over to the door and pulled it open, suppressing a yawn.

“Good morning, Ishikawa-san,” Minoru greeted, “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “Yeah? What’s the matter?”

Minoru tilted his head, “Well, apparently Ikeda-kun has something really important to tell everyone.”

“Fuck, I thought you had  _ good _ news,” Asuka muttered, “Why are you here, then?”

Minoru smiled weakly, “He woke me up about ten minutes ago, and told me to make sure I got everyone to the restaurant on time.”

Asuka sighed, “Prick. I’ll be right down. Hopefully he won’t worry his inflated head too much.”

Minoru chuckled, “With any luck. See you in a moment.”

Asuka nodded and slipped out of her room, quickly making sure it was locked before heading down the stairs.

Faint morning light shone through the window panes near the front door, casting long shadows along the floor. Asuka’s eyes briefly followed them, before she reached the restaurant door.

Inside, Hachirou was seated at the centre table, a large brown envelope in front of him. Asuka uncomfortably crossed her arms as she approached. Something about him being seated there… felt wrong.

Beside him was Masuyo, though she seemed to be inching further and further away by the second. Yumiko was hovering nearby and glaring daggers in his direction, while Arata was partially collapsed on a nearby chair.

“Excellent. That makes four, which is more than I expected immediately,” Hachirou said, hardly able to keep a smirk off of his face.

Asuka rolled her eyes, “The fuck do you want?”

Hachirou responded, “I’ll elaborate once we have everyone together. I hope you can stand to wait more than a few seconds.”

_ I hate you. _

“Elaborate on  _ what?!” _

Asuka tensed as Itsuki’s loud yell flung through the restaurant. She glanced over her shoulder to see him trudging in, one hand running through his messier than usual hair. Right behind him was Kenta, who didn’t seem to have slept well.

The blue haired boy yawned, “I’m sure there’s… there’s a reason. We’re waiting on five more people, right?”

As he spoke, a bleary looking Shun stumbled inside, Ayano clinging to his hand.

_ We’re still missing Kanagaki, Fujita and… Uchiyama… They’d better hurry up. _

Asuka quietly crossed the room and sunk into the chair next to Yumiko. The blonde relaxed, but she still seemed like she might knock over the table they was sitting at.

She glanced around the room, feeling something clench in her stomach upon reaching Hachirou. He seemed to emanate a fierce energy, like that of a tornado.

_ What the hell does he know, and why the fuck is it already freaking me out? _

Luckily, the door opened and the last three people shuffled in. Kazue and Minoru carefully approached the centre table, while an incredibly disheveled Natsumi sat down in the chair nearest the entrance.

Natsumi’s hair was frizzled and messy, and her face was pale. The only colour came from the shadows forming under her eyes.

_...What the hell happened to her? _

_ No, whatever. I don’t care. _

Hachirou got to his feet and cleared his throat, “Thank you all for arriving in a timely manner. I have something very important to discuss.”

“Get on with it,” Masuyo grumbled.

Hachirou picked up the envelope he’d been guarding, “I discovered this in the archive room during the last investigation.”

Yumiko stiffened. Asuka briefly squeezed her arm, before turning her attention back.

“It may be vital to our continued survival,” Hachirou said.

Kenta frowned, “What’s in that thing?”

“I was getting to that,” Hachirou said, opening the envelope with a disgruntled expression, “It is… a most peculiar list.”

Itsuki narrowed his eyes, “How the fuck is a  _ list _ vital to our survival?!”

Ayano tilted her head, “Let finish?”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “ _ Danke.  _ As I was saying, it is most peculiar. It appears to be a list of our class, but it is mostly censored.”

He held up the paper in question. Large black lines covered most of it.

Natsumi frowned, “And you think it’s a class list? It says ‘participants’ at the top.”

Arata blinked, “M-Maybe it means something else?”

Yumiko scowled, and grumbled, “Stuff it, both of you.”

Hachirou said, “I can only estimate. Some of the visible kanji allows me to discern names or talents of those present.”

_ What the fuck? _

Shun said, “But why would that be hidden in the archive room in the first place?”

Masuyo leaned closer and grabbed the list from Hachirou’s hand, “This is so… What the fuck?”

“Language,” Hachirou chided.

Masuyo bit her lip, but didn’t protest. Instead, she said, “There’s seventeen people on this list.”

“There’s  _ what?!”  _ Asuka exclaimed.

_ Is that even- _

“That’s impossible!” Minoru said, “I mean, there’s- there were sixteen of us when we first arrived.”

Hachirou scowled, “And  _ you _ think you know better than me? Truly, I ought to-“

Kazue stepped forwards and firmly placed her hand on the table, speaking with an intensity that Asuka hadn’t heard in days, “Ikeda. I know nine different ways to dislocate your shoulder with my bare hands.”

Hachirou glowered at her, but said nothing in reply.

“There were never seventeen of us,” Natsumi said, rubbing her eyes, “This is trying to throw us off.”

Arata said, “I don’t want to entirely discount the list, though.”

“It must be important if it was so deeply hidden,” Itsuki murmured, scratching one of the tables desperately.

“Kanji?” Ayano asked.

Hachirou blinked, then said, “Alas, the final entry on the list is completely censored. There is no way to discern who might be hidden under it.”

Masuyo muttered, “I don’t believe this. This… this is f… crazy.”

“Oh dear! Who’s been digging into the spoilers?”

Asuka winced as Monokuma’s grating voice pierced the air. The bear had appeared on the centre table, his claws extended.

“This will not do,” Monokuma muttered, almost to himself.

_ The fuck is- _

Monokuma snatched the list from Masuyo’s hands and quickly tore it to shreds. As soon as it was nothing more than confetti, he grinned.

“Why did you do that?!” Kenta exclaimed.

Monokuma replied, “Don’t stick your noses where they don’t belong! Ciao!”

With that, he jumped off the table and ran out of the restaurant.

Hachirou brought his fist down on the centre table, cracking it. Shun flinched and slammed his eyes shut.

_ Fuck, he’s strong. _

“My sincerest apologies,” he said, adjusting his glasses, “I only hoped to alleviate some of the struggles pressing on us.”

_ I think I’m more confused than I was earlier. _

Asuka turned to face Yumiko, but found only an empty chair in her place. A quick scan of the room proved that the blonde had vanished during the discussion.

She stood and took a few steps towards the door, glancing around just in case.

“Where the hell did-“

“She slipped out when Monokuma showed up,” Natsumi answered, her voice soft.

_ I didn’t fucking ask- _

Asuka tightened her arm muscles, “Thanks.”

Natsumi looked away, brushing hair out of her face, “No problem. Good luck finding her.”

Asuka didn’t reply and instead pushed into the lobby.

_ Okay, think like Tsutaya. Where would she run off to? _

Admittedly, the concert hall seemed like both the first and last place Yumiko would end up at. Asuka hurried out of the hotel, preparing to traverse the bridge, when she caught sight of movement.

Near the bottom of the hill, close to the third island, was Yumiko. She was moving at a surprising speed, so Asuka quickened her pace, despite the protest of her lungs.

_ Tsutaya… what the fuck are you doing? _

Asuka followed her across the bridge desperately, her vision blurring slightly. For a moment, she completely lost sight of the blonde, before realizing that the building’s door was closing.

She hurried inside, seeing that the other girl was already halfway down the hall.

“Tsutaya!”

Yumiko didn’t respond, continuing to walk towards the doors underneath the large anchor tacked to the wall.

_ The pool… This is freaking me out more and more. _

Asuka reached the changerooms and produced her handbook. She scanned it, then darted inside. 

As soon as she got to the pool itself, she spotted Yumiko, standing near the edge. The taller girl’s expression was blank and unreadable. She seemed to be staring at her hand, absently twisting the ring around her finger.

“Hey, Tsutaya,” Asuka said, approaching her.

Yumiko looked up, “Oh. I wasn’t expecting you to come after me.”

Asuka blinked, “Why wouldn’t I? You disappeared without a word, and I… I got worried that-“

“That I might try to kill myself,” Yumiko finished flatly.

Asuka sighed, “Yeah. Pretty much.”

Yumiko glanced at her ring, then towards the water, “I can’t say that I haven’t considered it. It would be the fastest way to see her again.”

Asuka took a nervous step forwards.

“I didn’t come here for that,” Yumiko said, seeing her expression, “I didn’t… come here for any particular reason, actually.”

“You just needed to escape,” Asuka said.

Yumiko nodded and closed her eyes, “I needed… to think.”

Asuka asked, “Do you want me to leave, then?”

Yumiko shook her head, “I’d like to talk it out, if that’s alright with you.”

_ I guess I’ll spend some more time with Tsutaya. Alright. _

Yumiko sighed, “I’m trying to get up, like you said. But it’s made me realize how weak I am.”

Asuka frowned, “Sorry, what? How are you weak?”

“You heard my secret,” Yumiko replied, “I have dependant personality disorder. I… I latch onto people and don’t let go.”

Asuka replied, “But that’s not something you can control at all. You’re not weak because of your mental illness.”

Yumiko looked away, “It feels like it.”

_ I mean, I know what she’s feeling, but… How can I convince her? _

“It’s weird to say this,” Yumiko started suddenly, “But before I was close with Saki, there was… someone else I was dependant on.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Mayoi. She was my first friend, and I was clinging to her,” Yumiko murmured, “I was so attached to her, but… then she got hit by a car.”

Asuka covered her mouth, “That’s… dear god…”

Yumiko said, “Saki pulled me out of that darkness. I was still grieving, but she was there right away, and she was so kind to me. And I think… my dependency just. Transferred to her.”

_ Holy shit. _

“Don’t get me wrong,” Yumiko added, “Saki’s good. She’s- she was always calling me on my shit and making sure I got help. And I kept her sleep schedule in check… ensured she ate…”

There was a long pause. Yumiko seemed to be struggling to form the words.

“We took care of each other… because we couldn’t look after ourselves,” she finished softly.

Asuka nodded, “And now Yamura’s gone, and you don’t have someone to pull you out of your ‘darkness’. Right?”

Yumiko opened her mouth to reply, then stopped. Her eyes had gone wide. She crossed her arms and turned away, “You need to leave. Right now.”

Asuka blinked, “What? What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t optional,” Yumiko said, her voice shaking, “Now!”

She briefly glanced at Asuka again. Tears were rolling down her face.

_ What is she… _

“Please,” her voice dropped to a whisper, “Please, I can’t-“

Asuka took a step backwards, unsure of what to do. Then another step. Then another-

…

…

Wet ground is quite slippery. Especially when one is wearing heels.

…

…

Asuka hit the water.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next thing Asuka registered was that she was being held, much like a child, in Yumiko’s arms.

The blonde was shaking and sobbing, clinging to her desperately.

“Gh-“ Asuka got out, before water started pouring out of her mouth.

Yumiko clutched her tighter, “I thought… I th-thought you were going to…”

Asuka’s stomach heaved and more water spilled out. After a moment, she croaked, “I’m tougher than… than I look.”

Yumiko cried harder.

After a minute or so, however, Yumiko helped her to her feet. It wasn’t too hard to stand, but she felt sluggish.

“How long was I in there for?” Asuka asked.

“I pulled you out as soon as I could,” Yumiko responded, “But… I wasn’t fast enough.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “I’m alive. That’s what matters.”

Yumiko nodded, “Here, there’s some towels. Let’s dry you off.”

As she grabbed one of them, Ayano came out of the change rooms. She tilted her head, “I-Ishikawa-san?”

“I fell in the pool,” Asuka said, before coughing into her arm.

Ayano asked, “Medical attention? Know… basics.”

Yumiko placed one of the towels over Asuka’s shoulders, “I’ve got this covered. Don’t worry.”

“CPR?” Ayano didn’t seem convinced.

Yumiko said more firmly, “I can handle this, Chiba-san.”

Ayano ducked her head and scuttled around the side of the pool.

“You didn’t have to be rude to her,” Asuka said, drying her face.

Yumiko shrugged, “I wasn’t. I was being honest. Here, let’s get you into the change rooms, so you can sit down.”

Asuka frowned, but followed her inside, despite the sudden churning in her stomach.

She sat on one of the benches, allowing Yumiko to dry her off. The blonde muttered to herself for a bit, before finally backing up and sitting across from her.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Asuka,” Yumiko said, smiling for the first time since Saki’s death.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Hold on, what? When did we get on a first name basis?”

Yumiko paused. She was still smiling, but the light no longer reached her eyes, and her voice was soft, “I’m doing it again.”

Asuka blinked, but before she could respond, Yumiko was standing and moving towards the door.

“I need to go. Bye.”

Asuka watched silently at the door swung closed.

_ I definitely grew closer to Tsutaya today. _

_ Maybe a little too close. _

Asuka waited a bit longer, sitting on the bench and rubbing her temples. A headache had blossomed through her skull, and the stench of chlorine wasn’t helping.

_ There might be aspirin in the medical office… _

With that in mind, she left the change rooms, her vision slightly blurry. Asuka wandered down the halls to the small room, having to stop a few times to catch her breath.

Surprisingly, the office wasn’t empty when she arrived. Masuyo was sitting on one of the beds, her knees to her chest.

“G-Go aw- Oh, it’s just you,” Masuyo suddenly relaxed, “What’s up?”

Asuka blinked, “I have a headache. Thought there might be something helpful in here. What are  _ you _ doing?”

“Hiding,” Masuyo replied.

Asuka opened one of the cabinets on the wall, “...Do you want me to leave you alone?”

She shook her head, “Actually, I should be safe if you’re here. I mean, if that isn’t interfering with what you’re up to.”

Asuka grabbed a small bottle of aspirin and popped it open, dumping two pills into her hand, “I don’t have plans. Not exactly going to make commitments when…”

Masuyo nodded softly, “Ah. Yeah. It’s not fair.”

Eleven days. Asuka downed the pills, accompanied with a small splash of water from the tiny sink in the counter.

_ Spending time with Okawa should be alright.  _

Asuka sat down on the bed across from her, carefully adjusting herself as the paper lining it crinkled.

“Why are you wet?” Masuyo asked suddenly.

Asuka winced, “I fell in the pool. I feel like hell, but I’m… alive.”

Masuyo’s face twitched, “And soaked in chlorine. Seriously, though… I’m really glad you made it.”

Asuka snorted, “Me too.”

Masuyo looked at the floor and kicked her legs a few times, then said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure. Hit me,” Asuka said.

Masuyo pressed her lips together, then said, “Do you think that there’s something wrong with me?”

Asuka blinked, “That’s a loaded fucking question. Where is this coming from?”

Masuyo shrugged, “It’s just… Everyone knows way more about me now than I ever planned. And… I wanna know if you think I’m abnormal, because I can’t touch people.”

Asuka felt her shoulders sink, “Not at all. Plenty of people have issues with touch.”

“But it’s not this extreme, right?” Masuyo asked, “Like, if I put my hand on your wrist right now, I’d probably start crying.”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t touch me anyways,” Asuka said, “And that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you.”

Masuyo smiled weakly, “You are the best. I dunno, I keep thinking… that I should be over it by now.”

Asuka said, “I can’t speak for your situation, but shit like that gets ingrained. Take your time.”

“I want to be over it,” Masuyo ran a hand through her hair, “I want… Like, with Hikari-chan, I- Wait, you know I’m a lesbian, right?”

Asuka replied, “I kind of figured.”

“Thank god. At least  _ someone _ around here has a brain,” Masuyo muttered, “Anyways, um. I held her hand for less than a minute, and ended up crying for over an hour. Which is dumb.”

Asuka said, “That’s not anything you need to feel bad about. Okawa, nothing is wrong with you. I swear. It’s a reaction to-“ she jerked her head- “and that’s normal.”

“Well-“ Masuyo copied the jerking motion- “was… pretty bad. You think it’s okay? For me to still be adverse to touch?”

Asuka nodded, “Sure it is. If you want to change that overtime, you can… but let that be  _ your _ decision, and don’t hurt yourself.”

Masuyo bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes, “I’d die for you, Ishikawa-chan.”

Asuka blinked, “I- sorry, um. Cool?”

_ What the fuck am I supposed to say to that?!  _

_...And why is this today’s trend?! _

Masuyo wiped her eyes, “That was out of line. My bad.”

Asuka forced a small smile, “It’s… don’t worry about it.”

_ Whatever. I grew closer to Okawa today. _

Asuka opened her mouth to speak again, when the speakers overhead crackled.

_ It can’t be night time yet, can it? _

“Attention, attention! Calling all surviving students to the lobby! Attendance is mandatory… unless you don’t mind being pummeled into meatloaf!”

Masuyo shuddered, “What do you think he wants this time?”

“Nothing good,” Asuka replied, standing up, “We should go.”

Masuyo nodded, a shadow falling over her expression.

The air felt slightly chilled as the pair made their way from the medical office and across the bridge, then up the hill to the lobby.

A quick headcount once they’d arrived proved they were only missing one person. 

_ Ikeda… He’ll be here soon, right? _

As she and the rest waited, Asuka’s eyes were drawn towards a large object near the back of the lobby, just in front of the washrooms. It was covered by a tawny curtain, and the shape was indiscernible.

_ Is that… why we were called here? _

Monokuma popped out from behind the small desk, “Well, well… it looks like I’ll be punishing one of my lovely students today. How tragic.”

Kenta clenched his fist, “You can’t do that!”

“Says who?” Monokuma replied, “In fact, I’ve been itching to try out this new toy…”

He flicked his paw, almost aimlessly.

“Duck!” Natsumi shouted.

Asuka complied on instinct. At that same second, a series of arrows shot out from the ceiling, grazing the air she’d just been standing in.

_ Holy shit… _

At that moment, the lobby door flew open. Hachirou wiped sweat from his brow as he entered, “Forgive me.  _ Je cherchais quelqu’un.” _

Monokuma retracted his claws, “Hmph. Just before I completely lost my patience too. The rest of you, consider that a warning! And count yourselves lucky that Pinocchio’s observant.”

Natsumi lowered her eyes.

Kazue asked tiredly, “Why did you call everyone here?”

Monokuma did a pirouette before responding, “I’m so glad you asked! Upupupu… I’d like to introduce you to your latest motive!”

Asuka grit her teeth as the curtain fell to the floor, exposing a colourful roulette wheel. It looked like it belonged better on a low quality, early evening television show, but she didn’t feel that voicing this would go well.

“Presenting… Monokuma’s Wheel of (Mis)Fortune!” The bear exclaimed.

Arata blinked, “How- How did you say that out loud?”

Monokuma scowled, “Save it for later, music room! I’m trying to be professional!”

Arata flinched.

“Looks… fun?” Ayano bit her lip.

Monokuma giggled, “Good to hear! Let me give a quick rundown of how this brilliance works.”

_ How the fuck is this supposed to get us to kill each other? It’s just a fucking eyesore. _

He jumped down behind the desk, then reappeared on top of the wheel. Asuka shuffled forwards, her shoulders tensing as she moved.

Monokuma said, “Step right up, one and all! Give my lovely wheel a spin, and see what you win! There are prizes solely for the person who spins, like immunity, a weapon, some information… the list goes on.”

“Information?” Shun questioned.

“A little hint to the truth behind your situation,” Monokuma clarified, teeth poking out from his smile.

_ … _

_ Oh? _

“There are also prizes that will apply to everyone!” Monokuma said, “Access to more areas or resources, better quality of life, all sorts of things.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What’s the catch?”

Monokuma rubbed his paws, “I’m so glad you asked, third least favourite student of mine!”

“Excuse me?!” Asuka scowled.

Monokuma ignored her, “There is tragedy on this wheel of mine too. Single player punishments, like inability to access certain areas… or the loss of a limb…”

Masuyo blanched,  _ “Loss of limb?!” _

“And multiplayer punishments as well! I’m a fair bear,” Monokuma continued, “No access to food, severe changes in the weather, or anything else your little brains can think of.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Ah, a gamble. How… interesting.”

Monokuma laughed, “Spin, spin, spin! I’ll think of something extra special for the first student who gives in!”

With that, his disappeared again, leaving only a muted echo to cover everyone remaining.

Kazue immediately pushed her way to the front of the crowd, “We’re not touching this thing.”

“You think it’s dangerous?” Natsumi questioned.

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “Of course it’s dangerous. This wheel was designed by Monokuma to incite us towards murder. I… I won’t let anyone die. Not again.”

Minoru called out, “Kazue-san’s right! If we listen to Monokuma, we’ll just get ourselves hurt.”

Yumiko shrugged, “But there’s information about what’s happened to us on the wheel, right? Maybe it’s worth the risk.”

Arata shivered, “You’re crazy.”

Yumiko glowered at him.

“I do agree with Tsutaya,” Hachirou said, “I believe there is more merit to experimenting with the roulette.”

Masuyo shivered, “And risk getting my leg cut off? No thank you!”

“Bad,” Ayano said softly.

Kenta crossed his arms, “I agree that it’s dangerous… but the prospect of getting information about what’s really going on here?”

“It might help us find the mastermind,” Asuka murmured.

Kazue took a deep breath, “You’re not thinking clearly. Do you  _ really _ think Monokuma will provide us with something helpful? What if you ended up hitting one of his ‘multiplayer punishments’?”

Shun nodded, “We can’t… just let him control us. If we stay away from this wheel, nobody will die.”

“Thank you, Asari,” Kazue said, “I’m expressly forbidding everyone from touching the wheel. We lost four people in under ten days. If we just try to live peacefully, we’ll be rescued, and-”

“Nobody is fucking coming for us!” Itsuki snapped.

Kazue bit her lip, “I’m sure with-”

Itsuki cut her off again, “Stop. The last person who talked like this got herself murdered. All you’ve done is put a target on your back, Kanagaki.”

Kazue flinched.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

As soon as the announcement ended, the lobby lights clicked off.

Barely illuminated, Kenta said, “How about we all sleep, and talk about this more tomorrow?”

“Good idea,” Kazue agreed, “Everyone, please get some rest. We’ll be okay.”

_...Will we? _

Asuka slunk towards the stairs, then paused.

_ I… I can’t let… _

Silently, she waited, crouching near the floor. After a good ten minutes, when she was certain that everyone else had returned to their rooms, Asuka approached the wheel again.

“This is insane,” she muttered.

Asuka grabbed the edge of the wheel, and spun it. It was surprisingly quiet. When it finally stopped, the wheel briefly lit up, before a piece of paper printed out from a slot near the bottom.

Asuka squinted at the wheel. Printed where it had stopped were the words ‘Singleplayer Prize.’

_ Well… that’s better than I thought. _

“Huh, I didn’t think I’d be meeting  _ you _ here.”

Asuka jumped and looked up to see Monokuma perched on top of the wheel again.

“But hey, I promised you something special!” Monokuma said, “Even if you  _ are _ my third least favourite student.”

Asuka grabbed the slip of paper, “Why is that, anyways?”

Monokuma replied, “You cause the third most problems.”

_ What the fuck?! _

Monokuma continued, “Anyways! Here’s your secret, special tip. This wheel is rigged.”

“Of course it is,” Asuka responded.

Monokuma pouted, “Don’t be like that! You won a prize! You’re lucky you spun first, because if you hadn’t… you would’ve gotten one of the punishment spaces.”

Asuka folded her arms, “Because I cause you so much grief?”

“You’re catching on!” Monokuma grinned, “Anyways, enjoy your prize. And don’t tell anyone what I just told you… Otherwise, things will end pretty poorly for you.”

Asuka stuffed her hands in her pockets, “Noted. Now fuck off.”

Monokuma grinned, and his red eye gleamed, “Of course. Anything for a student.”

Asuka rolled her eyes and made for the stairs quickly. Thankfully, nobody else was lingering on the balcony. She slipped inside her room and locked the door, then sat on her bed.

After a moment, Asuka took the paper she’d gotten and unfolded it. There was only one sentence written.

_ ‘The mastermind has an ally.’ _

Asuka blinked a few times, “An… ally?”

_ Is… is one of us… a traitor? _

Asuka swallowed, clutching the paper so tight her fingers turned white.

_ What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I’m supposed to spin the wheel, right? Cause uproar?”

“Upupupu… Didn’t think you’d be so eager, second least favourite student of mine.”

“...We had a deal. That’s all this is.”

“You’ve got that one right. Go for it, if you think it’ll be fun! Personally, I’d love to see what everyone else says.”

“...”

“What now?!”

“Nothing. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 27.


	26. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Daily Life Part Two; BLUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the fallout of the previous one, and contains many spread out content warnings which will be laid out as follows, should you need to skip a scene. The following warnings cover brief and non-explicit discussions only.
> 
> Emotional abuse and suicide - skip the scene in the art room  
> Lightly referenced sexual assault - skip the scene on the cliffside  
> Kidnapping - skip the first free time event  
> Child abuse - skip the scene immediately following the first free time event  
> Self harm - skip the second free time event
> 
> Take care!

When her eyes opened again, almost everyone had left the room.

Ayano was still crying, leaning on Shun’s shoulder and blubbering incoherently. Kazue had her head down on the table; completely unresponsive, save for the light rise and fall of her chest.

Asuka slowly pushed away from the table with a heavy feeling in her throat. The horrific stream of words read over in the room barely a few minutes prior played on loop in the back of her head.

_ I need to get out of here… Maybe… Maybe find someone. _

With that new mission, Asuka left the conference room. The hall was empty, so she absently wandered through, peering around corners carefully.

The first disturbance she noticed was the door to the art room; it was ajar. Asuka bit her lip and entered quickly, as the sound of strangled sobs burst into the air.

Arata was sitting on the paint stained floor in the fetal position, crying his eyes out. He didn’t appear to have noticed Asuka’s entrance, as he didn’t even raise his face from his knees.

_...Well, fuck. Guess this is my responsibility. _

“Hey, Takishida,” Asuka said quietly, sitting down across from him.

Arata slowly looked up at her, his eyes completely red, “W-What do you want? Are… Are you here to yell at me again?”

Asuka said, “I’d have to be a real fucking asshole to do that in the state you’re in.”

Arata ran his hands through his hair, tearing at it slightly, “It’s… I deserve it. I know I do.”

Asuka was quiet for a moment, “What you did was fucked up, yeah. But I think I’m missing the whole story.”

“You wouldn’t… wouldn’t understand,” Arata mumbled, “You’ve never killed anyone.”

Asuka bit the inside of her lip.

Arata stared at her for a moment, his expression contorting, “Wait, what the fuck?! You didn’t-”

“He tried to kill my dad!” Asuka snapped, gripping her shaking hand, “He… He tried to…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Dad, can we turn the heat lamp off? It’s too warm in here.” _

_ Asuka’s father looked up from the cabinet of ink he’d been arranging. His eyes surveyed the room for a moment, then sighed gently, “I suppose. But if any client arrives, you’ll need to turn it back on.” _

_ Asuka grinned, “Cool.” _

_ With that confirmation, she dropped to the floor and crawled behind the counter, looking for the power cord. Just as her hand reached it, the bell over the front door rang. _

_ “Damn it,” she muttered, pulling away. _

_ “Asuka,” her father said suddenly, his voice low, “Hide. Right now.” _

_ Asuka blinked, “What? What’s wrong?” _

_ “Now,” he repeated, firmly. _

_ Asuka closed her fists tight together, staying on the floor. As long as she didn’t move, she was out of sight. _

_ “I take it you have our payment?” an unfamiliar man’s voice rang through the parlor.  _

_ Asuka glanced up at the calendar on the wall above her. That day’s date had been circled three times in red marker. _

_ Her father laughed, “Oh, Ueda, can’t you give an old man a break?” _

_ “I’m afraid not,” the other man - Ueda - responded. There was a strange, unrecognizable clicking noise. _

_ Her father took a deep breath, “That’s far from necessary. I just need three more days.” _

_ Ueda snorted, “Bullshit, Ishikawa. Hand it over this instant, or I  _ will  _ fire.” _

_ “Fire?” Asuka whispered to herself, not daring to stand. _

_ “Three days,” her father repeated, more firmly. _

_ A monstrously loud bang echoed through the entire parlor in reply. _

_ “Dad!” Asuka shrieked, leaping to her feet. Her father had collapsed on the floor, bleeding from a wound in his leg. _

_ Ueda was too distracted with searching the desk to even notice her. _

_ Asuka leapt over the counter, kicking over the heat lamp as she did. _

_ The top struck Ueda’s head, and he hit the floor. Blood began to pool on the ground, but Asuka didn’t stay to watch. _

_ “Dad, dad!” Asuka yelled, racing over to her father and shaking him, “Please…. Tell me he…” _

_ Her father managed a tiny smile, “The first… first aid kit… is under the sink. Grab that, will you? I’ll talk you through the… the rest.” _

_ Asuka nodded wordlessly, heading for the stairs. She cast one last glance at Ueda as she did. _

_ The man had long since stopped breathing. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arata stared at her, completely wide eyed, “Holy… shit…”

Asuka crossed her arms, “Told you we were in debt to the Yakuza. It’s a life debt now.”

“I… Yeah,” Arata said quietly, before burying his face in his hands, “This is a nightmare.”

_ No shit, genius. _

“But I was right. You wouldn’t understand,” Arata mumbled.

Asuka leaned back, “Try me.”

Arata stared at her for a moment, biting his lip. Then, he gave in, “Fine. It, well, I guess it starts with my ex. Honoka Kawaguchi.”

“I remember you mentioning her,” Asuka frowned.

_ Right after you made Okawa cry… _

_...I don’t think I like where this is going. _

Arata rubbed the long scar on his forehead, “Yeah. It… It wasn’t a very good relationship. I thought it was, for a long time. But we kept fighting over everything.”

Asuka nodded, “Was it… just petty fighting?”

“Kind of. And I always felt bad at the end, because she would cry,” Arata said, “She’d make me do things for her after we fought. To make it up to her.”

Asuka frowned, “What kind of things?”

Arata looked away, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. Keep going, then,” Asuka said. 

She felt a lump growing in her throat, as if she’d swallowed a large rock.

Arata took a deep breath, “It kept… escalating. She, um, she gave me these scars.”

Asuka’s eyes widened.

_ I… Holy shit… _

“I kept… trying to make things work,” Arata continued, “I was convinced we were perfect for each other. And she just… just kept making it… harder.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I’m terrified to ask how this relates back to your secret.”

Arata’s expression grew stormy, “Honoka came to me crying after class one day. It was raining. I thought the roof would cave in. She was holding me and… and she wouldn’t stop crying.”

Asuka crossed her arms.

“She said that- that one of our classmates was harassing her,” Arata said slowly, “She was lying but I… I didn’t know. She- Keiko. I’d… I’d known Keiko for years, but-”

“Oh no,” Asuka whispered.

Arata’s voice had long since cracked, and he was trembling, “I confronted her. I thought- thought she’d hurt Honoka. I know it… it went too far, and- Keiko was crying and I didn’t stop yelling.”

Asuka covered her mouth.

“I found her… three days after…” Arata whispered hoarsely, “The music room- the… she was… the rafters…”

Asuka choked, her neck stinging.

Arata murmured, “And now I can’t sleep. I close- close my eyes, and she’s right there. Crying. Or dead.”

_ I… I can’t think of anything I can even say. _

_ Holy hell. _

“I fucked up monumentally,” Arata said, rubbing his temples, “And-“

“And it wasn’t entirely your fault,” Asuka said, “A lot of it, yes… But you’re shouldering too much blame.”

Arata whispered, “I still killed her.”

_ That you did. _

Asuka stayed there on the paint stained floor as time ticked by, as Arata cried endlessly. It seemed that he would never stop.

After what seemed like years, he finally stood up, “I should- should go. Clean up. Sorry for… dumping that on you.”

Asuka shrugged and got to her feet, “I asked, didn’t I?”

“I guess,” he conceded softly, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Don’t do anything dumb,” Asuka said.

“No promises,” Arata said, before turning on his heels and leaving.

Asuka hovered in place for a moment, scratching the floor with her shoe.

_ That… was fucked. _

_ I barely know what to think. _

The empty room had no sudden answers for her.

Asuka blinked a few times, her vision flashing ever so slightly. With nothing else to keep her back, she left the art room in silence.

_ I need… to lie down. _

With that new resolve, Asuka headed for the main doors. As she pushed them open, she had to squint for a moment. It was starting to get dark outside already; the sky a soft orange colour. Faint cloud wisps hovered high above her head.

She put one foot towards the bridge, when a gust of grey smoke blew near her face. Asuka twitched, desperately trying to hold her breath.

_ Is there a fire? _

She turned her head to find no blaze, but one small ember. The source was a cigarette, held loosely by Itsuki, sitting near the edge of the cliff. His eyes looked heavy and were only half open.

_ This’ll get me killed. _

Asuka removed her vest and covered her face with it, then sat down next to him. Slightly muffled, she said, “Hey.”

“What the fuck are you-” Itsuki paused after a moment, “Right, weak lungs. Sorry.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “How the hell do you know that? I literally only told Kotara.”

_...And Uchiyama, actually. _

“I overheard him mention it, way back when,” Itsuki muttered, “Like… a week ago? Maybe less.”

Asuka clenched her fist. A week ago, everyone had still been alive.

“Do you want something?” Itsuki asked finally.

Asuka pressed her vest closer to her face, “Yeah. I… wanted to apologize. For attacking you in the gift shop.”

Itsuki took a long drag before speaking again, “It’s fine. It was self-defence.” 

“Still,” Asuka replied softly. Itsuki didn’t say anything, so she added, “You smoke?”

He nodded, “It helps. Makes it easier to not think about… well, everything.”

Asuka nodded and turned her head out to the open expanse of air.

“I should be apologizing to you,” Itsuki muttered suddenly.

Asuka blinked, “Huh?”

Itsuki’s voice dropped again, “I’ve… been really shitty to you specifically.”

“You figured I had Yakuza connections, and you were fucking right,” Asuka replied.

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “I don’t care  _ that  _ fucking much. No, it’s…”

Silence. Itsuki closed his eyes and lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose before he spoke again, barely audible.

“The woman who did it had a tattoo,” he breathed.

Asuka’s throat grew dry, “I… Oh. Fuck-”

“Don’t say anything,” Itsuki murmured, “Please.”

Asuka nodded and kept her mouth shut. She watched Itsuki out of the corner of her eye, as he quietly blew smoke rings. A few times, it almost looked as if tears were rolling down his face, but she couldn’t be sure.

After nearly an hour, Itsuki said, “I think… you said something about us not being enemies. Not friends, but…”

“I did,” Asuka confirmed.

Itsuki held out his hand, “Is that offer still open?”

Asuka tilted her head, then nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. His palm was rough and calloused.

“Thank you,” Itsuki said, pulling away and looking over the cliff.

Asuka was quiet for a moment, then said, “I should go back. It’s nearly dark, and I need to lie down.”

“Eat something too,” Itsuki said, almost too quickly.

Asuka crossed her arms, then stood, “I’ll… try.”

_...How did everyone manage to notice? _

_ Thought I was subtle. _

She made for the rope bridge, putting her vest back on as she got far enough away from the smoke. The planks swayed beneath her feet, but Asuka hardly noticed the motion. Her only focus was returning to the hotel before the lights went out.

In the lobby, Asuka caught a glimpse of Natsumi and Kenta, who were in the midst of a hushed conversation. She kept her eyes on them for a moment, attempting ever so slightly to overhear.

When she realized that both of them were crying, she made for the restaurant instead.

The main room itself was empty, but she could hear some noise from the kitchen. Asuka pushed inside, curious, only to blink.

Masuyo and Yumiko hadn’t been the pair she was expecting to find inside.

The volleyball player spun around, waving, “H-Hey, Ishikawa-chan! What’s up?”

Her enthusiasm sounded forced. Asuka gulped, “Just… uh, hungry. I guess. What’re you two doing here?”

Masuyo replied, “Well, Chiba-chan and Asari-kun need as much help as they can get, so we’re helping. Washing dishes, prepping what we can… We just can’t cook.”

“Neither of you?” Asuka asked.

Masuyo shrugged, “I can’t. I dunno about Tsutaya-chan, but-”

“I burn, poison, and destroy everything I touch,” Yumiko said coldly, placing a pot into one of the overhanging cupboards.

Masuyo smiled awkwardly, “Neither of us, then.”

Asuka shrugged, “I can barely cook. It’s fine.”

Masuyo clasped her hands, “Oh, you wanted food. Lettuce or radishes? I cut some up.”

“Lettuce, please,” Asuka said, not in the mood for another encounter with ‘the world’s only vegetable.’

Masuyo nodded and skipped towards the fridge. She grabbed a small bowl and returned quickly.

Asuka was careful not to touch her hand as she took the lettuce, “Thanks. You alright?”

“Eh. I’m doing what I do best,” Masuyo said.

Asuka frowned, “Volleyball?”

Masuyo paused, then said, “Second best. Hardcore ignoring it and hoping it goes away.”

Yumiko muttered something Asuka couldn’t pick up. Quietly, she took a bite of the shredded lettuce.

Once she was finished with the bowl, Masuyo snatched it and darted for the sink.

“Hey, I could’ve-” Asuka began.

Masuyo said, “Nah, it’s our job now. No worries. Take care, Ishikawa-chan.”

Asuka sighed, “You too. Both of you.”

Yumiko said nothing.

_...I don’t know why I’m bothering with her. _

Asuka waved and left, going for the stairs up to the rooms. As she climbed, a bell rang overhead.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

Behind her, the lights clicked off. Asuka rubbed her brow and quickened her pace.

She reached her door and fumbled for her key. With the lock taken care of, she hurried inside and closed it behind her.

Asuka kicked off her shoes, barely remembering to lock the door again, before stumbling forwards and collapsing on her bed.

For the first time in days, she didn’t dream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka’s eyes slowly flickered open. Somehow, she’d managed to roll herself into a cocoon while she slept.

As she disentangled herself, she heard a knock on the door.

_...Again? _

Asuka dragged herself over to the door and pulled it open, suppressing a yawn.

“Good morning, Ishikawa-san,” Minoru greeted, “I’m glad you’re awake.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “Yeah? What’s the matter?”

Minoru tilted his head, “Well, apparently Ikeda-kun has something really important to tell everyone.”

“Fuck, I thought you had  _ good _ news,” Asuka muttered, “Why are you here, then?”

Minoru smiled weakly, “He woke me up about ten minutes ago, and told me to make sure I got everyone to the restaurant on time.”

Asuka sighed, “Prick. I’ll be right down. Hopefully he won’t worry his inflated head too much.”

Minoru chuckled, “With any luck. See you in a moment.”

Asuka nodded and slipped out of her room, quickly making sure it was locked before heading down the stairs.

Faint morning light shone through the window panes near the front door, casting long shadows along the floor. Asuka’s eyes briefly followed them, before she reached the restaurant door.

Inside, Hachirou was seated at the centre table, a leather bound book in front of him. Asuka uncomfortably crossed her arms as she approached. Something about him being seated there… felt wrong.

Beside him was Masuyo, though she seemed to be inching further and further away by the second. Yumiko was hovering nearby and glaring daggers in his direction, while Arata was partially collapsed on a nearby chair.

“Excellent. That makes four, which is more than I expected immediately,” Hachirou said, hardly able to keep a smirk off of his face.

Asuka rolled her eyes, “The fuck do you want?”

Hachirou responded, “I’ll elaborate once we have everyone together. I hope you can stand to wait more than a few seconds.”

_ I hate you. _

“Elaborate on  _ what?!” _

Asuka tensed as Itsuki’s loud yell flung through the restaurant. She glanced over her shoulder to see him trudging in, one hand running through his messier than usual hair. Right behind him was Kenta, who didn’t seem to have slept well.

The blue haired boy yawned, “I’m sure there’s… there’s a reason. We’re waiting on five more people, right?”

As he spoke, a bleary looking Shun stumbled inside, Ayano clinging to his hand.

_ We’re still missing Uchiyama, Kanagaki, and Fujita… They’d better hurry up. _

Asuka quietly sunk into a nearby chair, her gaze flickering around the room. Yumiko looked like she was about to knock over the table she was sitting at, while Shun could hardly keep his eyes open.

When her gaze landed on Hachirou, she felt something clench in her stomach. He seemed to emanate a fierce energy, like that of a hurricane.

_ What the hell does he know, and why the fuck is it already freaking me out? _

Luckily, the door opened and the last three people shuffled in. Kazue and Minoru carefully approached the centre table, while an incredibly disheveled Natsumi sat down in the chair next to Asuka.

Natsumi’s hair was frizzled and messy, and her face was pale. The only colour came from the shadows forming under her eyes.

“What happened?” Asuka hissed under her breath.

Natsumi closed her eyes, “Didn’t sleep well.”

Asuka said, “You don’t have to-“

_ -lie to me. _

“Alright,” she muttered instead.

Hachirou got to his feet and cleared his throat, “Thank you all for arriving in a timely manner. I have something very important to discuss.”

“Get on with it,” Masuyo grumbled.

Hachirou picked up the book he’d been guarding, “This is a Hope’s Peak Academy yearbook. I discovered it in the archive room of the library, during the previous investigation.”

“O-Oh worm?” Ayano tilted her head.

Yumiko scowled, “You did all this for the sake of a fucking book?!”

Arata said, “Well, maybe there’s a point to-“

“Stuff it,” Yumiko hissed.

Hachirou sighed, “Can any of you tell me what class of Hope’s Peak Academy we are?”

_...What the hell does this have to do with anything? _

Kazue answered, “Class 105, right? What’s your point?”

“This book only covers up to Class 100,” he answered dutifully, “In other words, five years of schooling are missing, including the year we should rightfully be part of.”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “You got  _ that _ worked up over an outdated yearbook? What the fuck is your problem?!”

Hachirou’s eyes narrowed, “Perhaps if you would cease using such crude language to compensate for your lack of intelligence-“

“Shut your  _ fucking _ mouth before-“ Itsuki snarled as Kenta desperately tugged his arm.

Kenta raised his voice, “Let’s not start anything unnecessary! Ikeda-kun, what’s your point?”

“The first point of interest is the publication date, which is listed as 2050,” Hachirou responded.

_...But it’s- _

Minoru blinked, “What? But that isn’t possible-“

Hachirou said, “Are you really going to lecture  _ me?  _ It would be best for you to-“

“Ikeda. I know thirteen ways to rearrange your spine,” Kazue spoke with an intensity that Asuka hadn’t heard from her in days.

_ “Imbeciel,”  _ he muttered.

_ “Lul,”  _ Natsumi whispered under her breath.

Asuka blinked and glanced at her, “What?”

Natsumi replied, “He was speaking Dutch.”

_ And you… know it?  _

_ Whatever. Nothing about Uchiyama should be a surprise at this point, considering she talks to rubber ducks. _

“The other issue with this yearbook is the timeline printed in the back of the book,” Hachirou said, flipping it open, “Take a look.”

Masuyo - who had gotten to the other side of the table - reached across and snatched the yearbook, “Hope’s Peak is founded… the Tragedy occurs and the school is shut down?”

“The Tragedy?” Kenta questioned.

Masuyo shrugged, “I have no idea. There’s no clarification.”

_ If it was bad enough to close the school… _

_ Why can’t I remember this?! _

Masuyo returned to reading, “Hope’s Peak reopens with a new headmaster… What?!”

Asuka bit her lip, “What's wrong with it?”

Masuyo frowned, “It says that a group of radicals murdered the new headmaster, and the school closed again. Class 100 was the final one.”

Arata blinked, “That doesn’t make any sense!”

_ Something is definitely wrong here. _

“My my my! What a strange occurrence!”

Asuka tensed as Monokuma’s shrill voice rang through the room. She glanced around, only to find him standing on the centre table.

He pulled the yearbook away from Masuyo and slammed it shut, “I don’t know  _ how _ you bastards came across this, but I won’t stand for this!”

“Won’t stand for what?” Kazue raised an eyebrow.

Monokuma huffed, “This wasn’t supposed to be here! You can’t look through it, all the spoilers are there!”

_ The what? _

“So there’s some truth to it?” Shun asked.

Monokuma went silent.

Minoru said, “What exactly did you do to our memories? I… I remember Hope’s Peak running normally!”

“Me too,” Kenta added.

Ayano nodded, biting her thumb.

Monokuma opened his mouth again, only to emit a violent, staticky noise.

Asuka flinched and Kazue desperately covered her ears. A few other people winced as Monokuma twitched violently a few times, before apparently getting a handle on himself.

“Please excuse your headmaster’s interruption,” Monokuma bowed, “Of course, I have the answers! I just didn’t plan on revealing them so early on.”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “I can’t  _ wait.” _

Monokuma said, “The truth is, you… never attended Hope’s Peak. The sixteen of you were scouted, to use an outdated term, in an attempt to once again, revive the school from the ashes!”

Masuyo blinked, “And we just agreed to do this?”

“Indeed you did. How selfless you all were,” Monokuma grinned, “All of you, who so truly believed in-”

“This is bullshit!” Asuka shouted.

Several pairs of eyes landed on her. Natsumi nudged her slightly, and she sighed.

“I fucking hate Hope’s Peak,” Asuka continued, “There’s no way I’d ever want to help rebuild it.”

Monokuma twitched, “A-Ah?”

Asuka scowled, “What the fuck are you actually covering up?”

Arata rubbed his forehead, “I don’t… I don’t understand how we were going to rebuild Hope’s Peak Academy? Isn’t it still standing?”

“Well, aren’t we missing three years?” Natsumi questioned, “Or… was that a lie too?”

Hachirou scoffed, “You cannot even  _ begin _ to lecture anyone on the nature of lying.”

Natsumi ignored him, her gaze piercing Monokuma’s sole red eye.

The bear waved his paw slightly, “Closer to… nine months?”

“T-That’s a significantly shorter time period than you claimed before!” Minoru exclaimed.

Kazue added, “I thought you didn’t like fibbing to us, since we’re your students.”

“Stuff it, Bullets!” Monokuma shouted, pointing a claw in her direction, “Or I’ll make sure you  _ get it.” _

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes.

Asuka said, “You still haven’t answered Takishida. Why the fuck would anyone here revive something that hadn’t fucking died?”

Monokuma paused again, then began to scream as he violently tore the yearbook to shreds with his claws, before disappearing in another cloud of static.

“What the fuck?!” Masuyo exclaimed.

Hachirou tsked, “Language.”

Masuyo scowled and shifted away from him.

Asuka gripped her head.

_ What the fuck just… _

_ … _

_ How much of what I know is wrong? About the world? About myself? _

Shun nervously raised his hand, “Uh, so… what’s the last time period everyone remembers? Maybe we can narrow down what year we’re in?”

“November,” Natsumi said, running a hand through her hair, “It was raining.”

Kenta nodded, “Mid November sounds right. I… thought it was weird we were starting Hope’s Peak then, though.”

Kazue said, “Assuming the bear isn’t throwing us to the wolves again… then it must be August.”

“It would explain the constant heat,” Itsuki said quietly.

_ I’m still… so confused. _

_ What happened during those nine months? _

_ And what the hell is going on with Hope’s Peak Academy? _

_ … _

_ … _

Asuka folded her arms and surveyed the room again. Everyone seemed to be in a similar state of disarray. However, something appeared almost off.

“Tsutaya’s gone,” Asuka said, “I know she was here earlier.”

Natsumi replied, “She slipped out around when Monokuma first showed up.”

Asuka blinked, “And you didn’t say anything?”

“What would that have done?” Natsumi said.

_ I mean, I GUESS. _

“I’m gonna go find her,” Asuka said, standing up, “I’m… worried about her.”

Natsumi nodded, “Alright. Be careful.”

“Only because you insisted,” Asuka responded, heading for the door.

_ Where the hell would she have gone? _

Admittedly, the concert hall seemed like both the first and last place Yumiko would end up at. Asuka hurried out of the hotel, preparing to traverse the bridge, when she caught sight of movement.

Near the bottom of the hill, close to the third island, was Yumiko. She was moving at a surprising speed, so Asuka quickened her pace, despite the protest of her lungs.

_ Tsutaya… what the fuck are you doing? _

Asuka followed her across the bridge desperately, her vision blurring slightly. For a moment, she completely lost sight of the blonde, before realizing that the building’s door was closing.

She hurried inside, seeing that the other girl was already halfway down the hall.

“Tsutaya!”

Yumiko didn’t respond, continuing to walk towards the doors underneath the large anchor tacked to the wall.

_ The pool… This is freaking me out more and more. _

Asuka reached the changerooms and produced her handbook. She scanned it, then darted inside. 

As soon as she got to the pool itself, she spotted Yumiko, standing near the edge. The taller girl’s expression was blank and unreadable. She seemed to be staring at her hand, absently twisting a ring around her finger.

“Hey, Tsutaya,” Asuka said, approaching her.

Yumiko glowered at her, “What the fuck do you want?”

Asuka replied, “You vanished earlier. I… I was-”

“Don’t say you were worried about me,” Yumiko responded icily, “I’m not an idiot.”

Asuka blinked, “But I  _ am _ worried that-”

Yumiko grabbed her by the shoulders and snarled, “You lying bitch. I know you were conspiring with Uchiyama.”

_ What the fuck is she- _

“Conspiring?” Asuka questioned, “I don’t fucking know-”

Yumiko shook her violently, “Shut up! I saw you talking to her after the trial! You… You  _ knew _ what she did to Saki the whole time!”

_ She’s losing it. _

Asuka tried to steady her breathing, “You really think I had a hand in Uchiyama’s fucked up sense of heroism? I-”

“Shut up, just shut the fuck up!” Yumiko screeched, “You don’t know  _ anything!” _

With that, she shoved Asuka backwards. She barely had time to hold her breath before she hit the water.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is a common misconception about drowning.

Many people romanticize the occurrence, saying that it is quiet, or peaceful. Some have even described it as ‘coming home.’

However, this is far from the truth. Drowning is an incredibly painful experience that puts the victim through agony. 

And Asuka was not an exception.

She kicked desperately, barely able to see. The chlorinated water made her eyes sting, but all of Asuka’s energy was dedicated towards resurfacing.

_ “Take my hand, Ishikawa-san!” _

Kousuke’s voice was surprisingly clear under the water. Asuka threw her arms forwards, reaching for his outstretched hand. It was strange, how he didn’t seem to be affected by the water at all. 

The second she grabbed onto him, Kousuke’s face melted away. In his place was an unfortunately familiar woman, whose eyes seemed to pierce Asuka’s skin.

Asuka stared into the face of her mother, water leaking into her mouth and filling her throat.

_ “Now tell me… what exactly have you amounted to?” _

Asuka tried to speak, but more and more water got inside her mouth. 

Her mother’s expression turned cold,  _ “Look at you… You’ve eaten recently, haven’t you? It’s such a shame. You could be so pretty if you could ever control yourself.” _

Asuka clawed at her arm, but her mother’s grip was iron.

_ “You’ve truly learned nothing from me. I’m ashamed to call you my daughter.” _

Asuka began to choke, her senses failing.

_ “I think… this is what you deserve.” _

With that, her mother let go.

And Asuka

fell

down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pair of hands slammed against her chest. Asuka violently spat out water, before breaking into a wheezing cough.

“Ishikawa-san!” a high pitched voice exclaimed, before Asuka felt pressure against her chest again.

“Nngh…”

Her vision slowly came back into focus. She was lying on the ground for certain, while Ayano was kneeling beside her, a determined expression on her face.

Yumiko stood a few feet away, her arms crossed.

Ayano suddenly held four fingers in front of Asuka’s face, “How many?!”

Asuka croaked, “F-Four?”

“Good, good…” Ayano said, shifting slightly. She put her hands behind Asuka’s back and carefully pushed upwards, helping her sit up.

Asuka opened her mouth, absently touching her neck as she threw up what she hoped was water. Ayano rubbed her back.

“Towel,” Ayano said, looking at Yumiko. When she got no response, she repeated firmly, “Towel!”

Yumiko muttered something, but complied. A moment later, Asuka felt one hit her head.

Ayano sighed softly. She unfolded the towel and gently dabbed it against Asuka’s face.

“Uh… medical office?” Ayano said, “Be sure… no damage?”

_ I… guess I’m spending time with Chiba. I guess there’s worse things I could be doing. _

_ Like drowning. _

“Sure,” Asuka said, her voice still heavy.

Ayano helped her to her feet, keeping one hand on her back to ensure she didn’t fall. Carefully, the smaller girl led her out of the pool, through the change rooms, and down the hall. Asuka glanced behind them a few times, but Yumiko had apparently vanished.

As much as she hated to admit it, however, it might have been for the best.

Ayano shoved the door to the medical office open with her free arm, then led Asuka to one of the beds, sitting her down. Then, she draped the slightly damp towel over Asuka’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Asuka asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ayano shifted back and forth, “Entered… swim plans. Saw Ishikawa-san… struggling.”

Asuka pinched her nose, “Ah. Uh, was Tsutaya doing anything?”

“Staring at water,” Ayano replied, “Helped… helped pull you out. Then… CPR. Me.”

_...So Chiba saved my life. _

_ Fuck. _

“Thank you,” Asuka said quietly.

Ayano smiled, “Want… help friend!”

_ Friend, huh? _

Asuka said, “I really appreciate it, Chiba.”

Ayano swayed back and forth happily, before suddenly gasping and reaching into the pocket of her dress. She extended a small, plastic container towards Asuka.

“Nobody… breakfast today,” Ayano said carefully, “But… um, Ishikawa-san should… Lettuce.”

Asuka’s stomach rumbled as her mother’s words echoed in the back of her mind. She stared at the container for a moment, then took it and opened it.

Just lettuce, as she’d said. Asuka chuckled, “Thank you. Again.”

“Help friend!” Ayano repeated, as Asuka took a bite of the vegetable.

_...Is she okay? _

“Are you feeling alright?” Asuka asked, “I mean, after what went down yesterday…”

Ayano’s expression dropped, “Ah… Trying. Forget. Bad… bad memories.”

_ Right. Relapsing into stockholm syndrome. _

Ayano continued, “Two years... Basement. Five days.”

Asuka closed her fists, “Oh god, you don’t have to talk about it if-”

“Don’t mind,” Ayano shrugged, “Was… scary. But he… was kind. Calm eyes.”

_ Her kidnapper was kind, huh? _

“Bad, bad man,” Ayano said, “But kind. And… happening again.”

Asuka reached out and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Hey, hey. The good thing is that you’ve recognized the problem. Now you just… have to try and work past it.”

_ And maybe I should take my own advice. _

Ayano nodded, “Mm… Try. Big try.”

“That’s all you can do,” Asuka said, releasing her hand and leaning back on the bed.

Ayano smiled, but it was slightly more melancholy than before.

_ I think… Chiba and I grew closer today. _

Asuka and Ayano stayed in the medical wing for a bit longer as the former quietly ate the lettuce shreds. Ayano wasn’t a bad person to just sit and be quiet with. It was almost peaceful, were it not for the remains of chlorine in Asuka’s lungs.

There was a small, light knock on the doorframe. Asuka turned her head to see that Shun was hovering in the entrance.

“Hey, Asari,” she managed, “What’s up?”

Meanwhile, Ayano lit up, “Shun-kun!”

Shun waved, “Hi. I was looking for Ayano-san, but are you okay?”

Asuka shrugged, “Tsutaya pushed me into the pool.”

“And you can’t swim,” Shun said, biting his lip. He made a few quick gestures to Ayano, who returned them in kind.

This went on for a couple moments, before Asuka asked, “Okay, what are you two doing? I see it happen all the time, but…”

Shun blinked, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m teaching her sign language.”

Ayano squeaked, “Hands easier… than words.”

_ Oh. _

_...I’m so fucking dumb. _

“That explains a lot,” Asuka said quietly. Louder, she asked, “How’d you end up learning that?”

Shun said, “I pretty much had to. I volunteer at a nearby retirement home, and it’s easier to communicate with some of the elderly. I can read their lips, but they can’t read mine.”

“Huh,” Asuka said, nodded, “That’s pretty cool.”

Ayano signed something, tilting her head.

Shun tugged on his hoodie, “Y-Yeah I pretty much… lived there when I wasn’t at school. It’s better than home.”

Asuka frowned, “Right… your, uh…”

“My stepfather,” Shun affirmed softly, “He… He likes to hit things. Sometimes, those things are me.”

Asuka felt her mouth dry out, “Bastard…”

Ayano signed again, her face grim.

Shun signed back before speaking out loud, “He’s my only family. I don’t have a clue where my mom is.”

“Join the club,” Asuka muttered, rubbing her forehead.

“Can share mine!” Ayano suddenly said, clasping her hands together, “Would… would love you two.”

Asuka chuckled, “Thanks, Chiba. I’ll take you up on that when we get out of here.”

Her stomach clenched. The ‘when’ was beginning to feel more like an ‘if.’

Her vision flashed suddenly. Asuka groaned and leaned backwards.

Shun blinked, “Are you okay?!”

Asuka mumbled, “I think… I need to lie down.”

“Will leave!” Ayano said, “Let rest.”

Asuka forced a smile as her eyes grew heavier, “Thanks, you two. Make good choices.”

Ayano giggled and nodded. Asuka’s eyes fluttered shut, but she could hear their footsteps as they left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Hey, what’s that you’re drawing? It looks cool.” _

_ “...Do you want something?” _

_ “Only your undivided attention.” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

A metallic clatter woke Asuka up from a less than peaceful sleep, followed by a quiet curse.

“Shit…”

Asuka yawned and squinted, “Fujita?”

Minoru spun around. He was standing next to the counter, one of the overhanging cupboards open. His hands flew up in front of his mouth, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Asuka waved her hand, “It’s fine. I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if you hadn’t done that.”

Minoru eased slightly, “Oh! Well, in that case, I’m glad I was good for something.”

Asuka tilted her head, “Uh… Anyways, are you okay? What’s happening?”

Minoru frowned slightly, then glanced at the open cupboard, “I’m just looking for bandages. This is just medication.”

Asuka carefully got to her feet, “I’ll help you look. You get hurt or something?”

Minoru tugged his sleeves down, “Or something.”

Asuka opened one of the drawers. The first one held nothing but various pamphlets: “How to stop a nosebleed”, “How to perform CPR”, “What to do in the event of a heart attack” and so forth.

The next, however, had several first aid kits. Asuka opened one of them and presented a roll of bandages to Minoru, “Jackpot.”

“Ah, thank you!” Minoru smiled.

Asuka squashed the ugly feeling in her throat that had risen upon first opening that drawer, “No problem. Want help patching up whatever?”

Minoru shook his head, “That’s okay. I’m used to covering up cuts.”

_...Right. _

“But you don’t have to leave!” Minoru added suddenly, “I wouldn’t mind hanging out, if you’re okay with it.”

Asuka blinked, “Sure, I’m game.”

_ Spending time with Fujita… there’s worse ways to spend an afternoon. _

“You’re not scared of me?” Asuka asked.

Minoru said, “No offence Ishikawa-san, but there isn’t really much to be afraid of. I kind of assumed you were involved with the Yakuza anyways.”

Asuka frowned, “I don’t fucking want-“

Minoru held his hands up, “No, I understand! I just mean… it wasn’t really a secret. And if you wanted to hurt me, I think you would have done it by now.”

Asuka cracked a bitter smile, “Well, you got that right.”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves again, “Uh, could we move this elsewhere? I really hate hospitals.”

Asuka nodded, “Sure, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

As the pair stepped into the hallway, Asuka said, “So that’s you, me, and Takishida. We could form a ‘we hate hospitals’ club at this rate.”

“Kazue-san doesn’t like them either,” Minoru said.

Asuka nodded, “Well, there we go. We have a club now.”

Minoru asked, “What would we even do?”

“Fuck if I know,” Asuka responded, which got a chuckle out of him, “Kanagaki’s smart, she could probably organize something.”

Minoru smiled warmly, “She really is. I believe it.”

They’d reached the door outside. Asuka asked, “Where d’you want to go from here?”

Minoru shrugged, “The library? There’s not a lot on this island, and you’ve already been swimming today, so…”

Asuka frowned and touched her hair. It had dried quickly, as expected.

“You smell like chlorine,” Minoru supplied, seeing her confusion.

_ Fuck. _

_ Well, having ‘already been swimming’ is less embarrassing than ‘almost getting murdered.’ _

“Library sounds great,” Asuka said.

The two of them slowly crossed the bridge over to the main island, then traversed the more rickety one to the library. Asuka would have tried to make conversation, were she not focused on ‘not falling into the abyss.’

By the time they arrived at the library, her vision was flashing again.

Minoru lightly placed a hand on her arm to steady her, “Do you need to sit down?”

“That… might be helpful, yes,” Asuka groaned. They settled down at the nearest table, but her head still felt light.

Minoru frowned, “Um, I’m sorry to ask you this… but are you sure you’re alright?”

Asuka said, “I ate today.”

_ And… twice yesterday.  _

Minoru nodded, “That’s good! I’m just worried that you might pass out around now.”

Asuka pinched her face and sat up straight, “Don’t waste your energy worrying about me. I’m tough.”

Minoru chuckled, “I’m sure you are.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of me either!” Asuka snapped lightly.

Minoru shook his head, “No, no! I believe you, is what I meant. We… we all have to be a little tough. To survive this long.”

Asuka sighed softly, “Yeah…”

She was supposed to be helping Saki and Shun start a book club. Instead, Saki was gone.

_ Kotara and Matsumoto probably would’ve liked that too. Ayugai not so much, but we could’ve… convinced him. Maybe. _

_ Four people in nine days. _

Minoru looked away, “Sorry to bring that up.”

“It’s fine,” Asuka said, “We can’t ignore it. I don’t want to pretend that their deaths never happened.”

Minoru said, “We… have to live strong in their memories.”

Asuka nodded silently, closing her eyes.

“Um. Ishikawa-san?”

She blinked, looking at Minoru again, “What’s the matter?”

“I was just wondering if… if you could get rid of something for me,” Minoru said, reaching into his pocket, “This.”

He lightly placed a single razor blade on the table. It faintly carried traces of blood.

Asuka swallowed, “A-Ah.”

“Monokuma left it in my room the first night,” Minoru said quietly.

Asuka scowled, “What a fucking piece of shit.”

Minoru nodded, “I… yes. And I’m… trying, I really am. But I don’t trust myself to get rid of this thing. So… would you mind?”

Asuka felt her legs twitch.

_ I can’t… say no.  _

“Sure,” Asuka said, delicately removing the blade from the table and putting it in her pocket, “Anything for a friend.”

Minoru’s eyes lit up, “We’re friends?”

Asuka said, “I wouldn’t spend this much time voluntarily talking to you if we weren’t.”

Minoru chuckled, “I guess.”

_ I’m pretty sure… Fujita and I grew closer today. _

Asuka opened her mouth to speak again, when the speakers overhead crackled.

_ It can’t be night time yet, can it? _

“Attention, attention! Calling all surviving students to the lobby! Attendance is mandatory… unless you don’t mind being pummeled into meatloaf!”

Minoru shuddered, “What do you think he wants?”

“Nothing good,” a voice from behind them said.

Asuka jumped and turned her head. Tucked into an alcove and scarcely visible was Masuyo.

“How long have you been there?!” Asuka asked.

Masuyo carefully stood up and squeezed out, “Uh. A while. I couldn’t hear you guys talking before, though.”

Minoru blinked, “Can… I ask  _ why _ you were back there?”

“Hiding,” Masuyo replied.

_ Points for concision, I guess. _

Masuyo cocked her head, “Anyways. You two… ready to see what the hell Monokuma wants?”

“Not really,” Minoru said, getting to his feet, “But we don’t have a choice.”

_ It won’t be anything good… it never is. _

“Let’s go,” Asuka said quietly.

With the other two trailing behind her, Asuka made for the lobby again. She trembled slightly while crossing the bridge, but it was a less terrifying journey on the way back.

By the time the three reached the hotel, almost everyone was already there.

Only Yumiko and Itsuki were missing. Asuka bit her lip.

_ It’s… probably nothing. They’ll be here soon. _

As she and the rest waited, Asuka’s eyes were drawn towards a large object near the back of the lobby, just in front of the washrooms. It was covered by a tawny curtain, and the shape was indiscernible.

_ Is that… why we were called here? _

Monokuma popped out from behind the small desk, “Well, well… it looks like I’ll be punishing two of my lovely students today. How tragic.”

Kenta clenched his fist, “You will do no such thing!”

“Says who?” Monokuma replied, “In fact, I’ve been itching to try out this new toy…”

He flicked his paw, almost aimlessly.

“Duck!” Natsumi shouted.

Asuka complied on instinct. At that same second, a series of arrows shot out from the ceiling, grazing the air she’d just been standing in.

_ Holy shit… _

“W-We’re here!” Itsuki’s voice echoed from the balcony, where half the arrows had made impact, “I’m just trying- gh! Tsutaya won’t-”

He went silent for another second. Asuka slowly stood again as she watched him drag Yumiko into view by the arm.

Monokuma tapped his foot against the desk for a moment, while the two made their way downstairs.

Yumiko’s face was completely expressionless.

“I was fucking trying to stop her from getting killed,” Itsuki muttered, as they finally hit the lobby.

Monokuma huffed, “You two are lucky… very lucky indeed. Were I a less patient bear… or if Pinocchio was less observant… we could be dealing with some bastard shishkabob.”

Natsumi lowered her eyes.

Kazue asked tiredly, “Why did you call everyone here?”

Monokuma did a pirouette before responding, “I’m so glad you asked! Upupupu… I’d like to introduce you to your latest motive!”

Asuka grit her teeth as the curtain fell to the floor, exposing a colourful roulette wheel. It looked like it belonged better on a low quality, early evening television show, but she didn’t feel that voicing this would go well.

“Presenting… Monokuma’s Wheel of (Mis)Fortune!” The bear exclaimed.

Arata blinked, “How- How did you say that out loud?”

Monokuma scowled, “Save it for later, music room! I’m trying to be professional!”

Arata flinched.

“Looks… fun?” Ayano bit her lip.

Monokuma giggled, “Good to hear! Let me give a quick rundown of how this brilliance works.”

_ How the fuck is this supposed to get us to kill each other? It’s just a fucking eyesore. _

He jumped down behind the desk, then reappeared on top of the wheel. Asuka shuffled forwards, her shoulders tensing as she moved.

Monokuma said, “Step right up, one and all! Give my lovely wheel a spin, and see what you win! There are prizes solely for the person who spins, like immunity, a weapon, some information… the list goes on.”

“Information?” Shun questioned.

“A little hint to the truth behind your situation,” Monokuma clarified, teeth poking out from his smile.

_ … _

_ Oh? _

“There are also prizes that will apply to everyone!” Monokuma said, “Access to more areas or resources, better quality of life, all sorts of things.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What’s the catch?”

Monokuma rubbed his paws, “I’m so glad you asked, third least favourite student of mine!”

“Excuse me?!” Asuka scowled.

Monokuma ignored her, “There is tragedy on this wheel of mine too. Single player punishments, like inability to access certain areas… or the loss of a limb…”

Masuyo blanched,  _ “Loss of limb?!” _

“And multiplayer punishments as well! I’m a fair bear,” Monokuma continued, “No access to food, severe changes in the weather, or anything else your little brains can think of.”

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Ah, a gamble. How… interesting.”

Monokuma laughed, “Spin, spin, spin! I’ll think of something extra special for the first student who gives in!”

With that, his disappeared again, leaving only a muted echo to cover everyone remaining.

Kazue immediately pushed her way to the front of the crowd, “We’re not touching this thing.”

“You think it’s dangerous?” Natsumi questioned.

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “Of course it’s dangerous. This wheel was designed by Monokuma to incite us towards murder. I… I won’t let anyone die. Not again.”

Minoru called out, “Kazue-san’s right! If we listen to Monokuma, we’ll just get ourselves hurt.”

Yumiko shrugged, “I don’t see an issue with it.”

Arata scowled, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I hate to admit it, but I do agree with Tsutaya,” Hachirou said, “I believe there is more merit to experimenting with the roulette.”

Masuyo shivered, “And risk getting my leg cut off? No thank you!”

“Bad,” Ayano said softly.

Kenta crossed his arms, “I agree that it’s dangerous… but the prospect of getting information about what’s really going on here?”

“It might help us find the mastermind,” Asuka murmured.

Kazue took a deep breath, “You’re not thinking clearly. Do you  _ really _ think Monokuma will provide us with something helpful? What if you ended up hitting one of his ‘multiplayer punishments’?”

Shun nodded, “We can’t… just let him control us. If we stay away from this wheel, nobody will die.”

“Thank you, Asari,” Kazue said, “I’m expressly forbidding everyone from touching the wheel. We lost four people in under ten days. If we just try to live peacefully, we’ll be rescued, and-”

“Nobody is fucking coming for us!” Itsuki snapped.

Kazue bit her lip, “I’m sure with-”

Itsuki cut her off again, “Stop. The last person who talked like this got herself murdered. All you’ve done is put a target on your back, Kanagaki.”

Kazue flinched.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

As soon as the announcement ended, the lobby lights clicked off.

Barely illuminated, Kenta said, “How about we all sleep, and talk about this more tomorrow?”

“Good idea,” Kazue agreed, “Everyone, please get some rest. We’ll be okay.”

_...Will we? _

Asuka slunk towards the stairs, then paused.

_ I… I can’t let… _

Silently, she waited, crouching near the floor. After a good ten minutes, when she was certain that everyone else had returned to their rooms, Asuka approached the wheel again.

“This is insane,” she muttered.

Asuka grabbed the edge of the wheel, and spun it. It was surprisingly quiet. When it finally stopped, the wheel briefly lit up, before a piece of paper printed out from a slot near the bottom.

Asuka squinted at the wheel. Printed where it had stopped were the words ‘Singleplayer Prize.’

_ Well… that’s better than I thought. _

“Huh, I didn’t think I’d be meeting  _ you _ here.”

Asuka jumped and looked up to see Monokuma perched on top of the wheel again.

“But hey, I promised you something special!” Monokuma said, “Even if you  _ are _ my third least favourite student.”

Asuka grabbed the slip of paper, “Why is that, anyways?”

Monokuma replied, “You cause the third most problems.”

_ What the fuck?! _

Monokuma continued, “Anyways! Here’s your secret, special tip. This wheel is rigged.”

“Of course it is,” Asuka responded.

Monokuma pouted, “Don’t be like that! You won a prize! You’re lucky you spun first, because if you hadn’t… you would’ve gotten one of the punishment spaces.”

Asuka folded her arms, “Because I cause you so much grief?”

“You’re catching on!” Monokuma grinned, “Anyways, enjoy your prize. And don’t tell anyone what I just told you… Otherwise, things will end pretty poorly for you.”

Asuka stuffed her hands in her pockets, “Noted. Now fuck off.”

Monokuma grinned, and his red eye gleamed, “Of course. Anything for a student.”

Asuka rolled her eyes and made for the stairs quickly. Thankfully, nobody else was lingering on the balcony. She slipped inside her room and locked the door, then sat on her bed.

After a moment, Asuka took the paper she’d gotten and unfolded it. There was only one sentence written.

_ ‘The mastermind has an ally.’ _

Asuka blinked a few times, “An… ally?”

_ Is… is one of us… a traitor? _

Asuka swallowed, clutching the paper so tight her fingers turned white.

_ What the hell am I supposed to do now? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I’m not spinning it.”

“Upupupu… I expected as much. That’s why you’re my second least favourite student.”

“...Who’s your least?”

“I think you know the answer to that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 28.


	27. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Daily Life Part Three; RED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple warnings here!
> 
> -Shortly after the first free time event begins, a rather insensitive comment is made about a certain character's trauma  
> -One very brief mention of suicide that occurs just after the second free time event starts.
> 
> And disclaimer: I hate Freud and he was wrong about everything.

_ Waves lapped at her ankles. _

_ Water was pouring into the room at an alarming rate, and Asuka could hardly see through the mist forming in front of her. _

_ She slogged through, blindly reaching forwards. The water seemed to be gripping her legs, and Asuka had to wrench herself away. _

_ Her hands made contact with a wall. Asuka moved along it, feeling for a gap. _

_ When she reached open air, Asuka ducked into what appeared to be a small hallway. The water was higher here, and the low ceiling made it difficult for her to shuffle through. _

_ It was, however, thankfully short. The room on the other side was massive, and so full of water that Asuka had to kick in order to keep her head above the waves. The floor was at least twenty feet below her. _

_ “H-Help… Please… help!” _

_ Propelling herself forward, Asuka searched for the voice. A ways away from her was a small girl, splashing around desperately. _

_ Asuka swam in her direction, but found herself barely able to move without inhaling water. _

_ “Please…” the girl wheezed as Asuka grabbed her hand, “Can’t… can’t swim…” _

_ Asuka pulled her closer, but the water level was growing higher, and she could feel he threat of the ceiling above her. _

_ At the bottom of the water filled room was a large switch. Asuka looked at the struggling girl, then back at it. _

_ If there was a chance to drain the water… no, it was too dangerous. And the young girl wouldn’t survive. _

_ Water brushed her chin. Asuka tried to swim higher, only to smack into the ceiling. There was almost no oxygen left. _

_ She looked into the green eyes of the other girl, only for her mouth to fall open, allowing water inside. _

_ The girl was a mirror image of her younger self. _

_ Water covered both their heads. Asuka couldn’t hold her breath. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The white spackle ceiling of the small room mocked her. Asuka blearily stared up at it, squinting at the various abstract shapes.

_ What the hell was that dream? _

The more she tried to remember it, however, the more it began fading into the recesses of her mind.

She sat up slowly, the weight of the previous night’s knowledge crushing her shoulders. One of them was masterminding the situation. Someone else was most likely in league with them.

Asuka fiddled with her earring.

_ I can’t trust anyone… _

_...But I don’t want to believe that any of these people would do something like this. _

_ What kind of sadistic fuck would want to murder sixteen teenagers?! _

_ … _

_ There’s only twelve of us left. So who… _

_ Who would… _

Asuka shuddered and forced herself to stand. The weight of what felt like several small rocks shifted in her stomach as she did.

_ Get a grip. _

She paused for a moment, then picked up her sketchbook. It had fallen to the floor. She stared at it, then tucked it inside her vest.

With that, she silently left her room.

The air carried a colder quality than usual. It might have been the near silence of the hotel, but she had no way of proving that hypothesis.

At the midpoint of the stairs, it occurred to her that she hadn’t heard the morning announcement play. However, sunlight was pouring into the lobby, so it wouldn’t be long.

To her surprise, the lobby wasn’t completely empty. Kazue and Minoru were standing extraordinarily close to one another, hovering close to the wheel.

Asuka called out, “Morning, you two.”

Kazue looked over and instantly stepped away, heading towards the motive with a grim expression on her face.

_ Does… does she know I- _

“We’re in danger,” she said quietly.

Asuka blinked, “Huh? What happened?”

Kazue folded her arms and jerked her head at the wheel, “Last night, this wheel was spun twice. It inflicted a singular prize… a punishment that affects all of us.”

Asuka’s eyes flew open, “It what?!”

“And Monokuma won’t tell us what the punishment is,” Minoru said, “until everyone else gets here.”

Kazue said, “I’m this close to waking them up myself. This… this is potentially devastating.”

_...Guess this is a shit time to reveal what I did. _

Minoru said, “There’s a chance that whatever he has planned won’t be so bad. We’ve persevered through a lot.”

“And lost four people,” Asuka muttered.

Minoru looked away.

Kazue tightly bit down on her lip before speaking, “This is my fault.”

Minoru blinked, “It’s not your fault at all! Kazue-san, you were trying to keep everyone safe, and they didn’t listen.”

“I should’ve stayed in the lobby and kept watch,” Kazue said, “I should’ve done something, done  _ anything-“ _

Asuka said, “Hey, stop beating yourself up. Fujita’s right, it’s because other people didn’t take your advice. You tried, and that’s what matters.”

“But now everyone is-!” Kazue broke off and slammed her eyes shut as tears welled in them.

Asuka said, “We’re going to be fine. I… Nobody would be dumb enough to kill someone again.”

Kazue didn’t respond to that, instead gripping her cross pendant.

“You guys are up early.”

Asuka whipped around to see Natsumi standing nearby, watching with an inquisitive expression.

“What the fuck do you want?” Asuka scowled.

Natsumi shrugged, “I heard voices. Let me guess… the motive was used.”

“Twice,” Kazue confirmed, “And we have a mass punishment to deal with, once everyone else wakes up.”

_ … _

_ Monokuma said that the wheel was rigged, didn’t he?  _

_ Could his ‘least favourite student’ have been the one to land on that slot? _

_ But who- _

Asuka raised an eyebrow at Natsumi, “Hey. You’re the one who spun the wheel.”

Natsumi blinked, “Am I?”

“You’re way too calm right now,” Asuka said, “And you’ve proven to be dangerous before.”

Natsumi’s expression hardened slightly, “I have everyone’s best interests in mind. There’s no point in risking everything with that roulette.”

Asuka replied, “You’re lying.”

Natsumi closed her eyes, “Think whatever you want. I’ve said enough.”

Asuka opened her mouth to argue, when a loud crash echoed through the lobby.

“T-Takishida-kun?!” Minoru shouted.

Asuka turned on her heel. At the foot of the far staircase was Arata, who was collapsed in a heap.

She jogged towards him, her heart thumping. 

Kazue reached him first and kneeled down to take his pulse, “I think he’s alright. Just asleep.”

“Thank goodness,” Minoru whispered, tugging on his sleeves.

Asuka bit her lip and stared at Arata carefully. A large bruise was forming on his face.

_ Shit…  _

“Did either of you see what happened?” Asuka asked.

Kazue replied, “He tripped on the last few stairs. None of his bones are broken, so I think he’ll make it.”

_ Hopefully it doesn’t give him a fourth scar… _

Minoru ran his hands through his hair, “Why does this keep…”

Asuka glanced back over her shoulder. Natsumi hadn’t moved an inch.

_ Figures. _

Above everyone’s heads, a bell chimed.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Kazue sighed and stood up, “The others will be down in a second. We’d better prepare for a fight.”

Asuka swallowed. Natsumi and Minoru looked slightly pale.

“Are you planning to-“ Asuka began.

Kazue shook her head, “I’d like to avoid violence. I’ve seen enough of it for more than a lifetime.”

For a moment, her expression grew misty. Then she shook her head firmly and hardened her stance.

Low voices mixed with footsteps above, echoing together into a pulsing rage. Asuka chewed on her lip as the lobby began to fill.

“Oh, fuck,” Itsuki muttered, as he reached the floor first, “Is this some kind of interrogation?”

“We’re all in danger,” Minoru said, helping a now bleary Arata stand, “Someone used the motive, and now Monokuma is… engaging a multiplayer punishment.”

Itsuki’s face twitched, “Fuck.”

“Pardon me? Are we in the midst of another catastrophe?”

_ FUCK OFF. _

Hachirou adjusted his glasses as he inspected the wheel, “Ah… The truth has been elegantly revealed to me. There is a traitor in our midst.”

Asuka felt sweat grow on her forehead.

_ Just like that paper said… _

Masuyo blinked, “A traitor? Is… is that… like, the mastermind?”

Hachirou replied, “It could be. However, my stance is simpler. I believe there is a mole for the mastermind, if you will. Someone reporting in to our captor.”

“That’s a scary thought,” Shun breathed.

Ayano nodded, “Betray… all.”

Yumiko crossed the floor to stand near Asuka, “Couldn’t someone just have had really shit luck?”

Kenta crossed his arms, “I think that’s a possibility. And more likely than someone here willingly selling the rest of us out.”

Hachirou said, “Nonetheless, I cannot ignore this. A traitor is likely… especially as they would have to be particularly adept at lying.”

He finished this with a pointed glare at Natsumi.

Natsumi adjusted her braid, speaking monotonously, “You got me. I’m Monokuma’s mole. Congratulations, you’re a genius.”

“I’d appreciate if you did not mock me,” Hachirou scowled.

Kenta said, “Dude, fuck off. Uchiyama-kun wouldn’t betray us.”

Yumiko grumbled under her breath.

Minoru said, “Monokuma’s just trying to pit us against each other.”

Kazue frowned, “I can’t say that I agree. I think it’s a possibility, and I’m afraid of what will happen if we dismiss it. Someone among us could be working for the mastermind.”

Itsuki snapped, “Traitor or no, we still have to worry about this fucking punishment that we’re all apparently going to suffer. What even is it?!”

“Upupupu… I’m so glad you asked!”

Asuka winced as Monokuma popped out of nowhere. He stood on top of the wheel and offered a fanged grin.

Yumiko growled, “Not you!”

Monokuma seemed offended, “None of my students appreciate me anymore… This never would’ve happened in the good ol’ days.”

_ Huh? _

Masuyo said, “Cut the shit, you stupid bear! What are you gonna do to us?!”

“It’s less… what I’m going to do, and more what I’ve already done,” Monokuma smirked.

Ayano blinked, “Eh?”

Monokuma said, “Until another murder occurs… the food in the kitchen will not be replenished. Good luck!”

Ayano’s eyes went wide. Without a word, she sprinted towards the restaurant, Shun following her more slowly.

Strangely, Asuka felt completely numb. Ice water seemed to be coursing through her veins instead of blood, turning her solid.

_ … _

_ He’s… _

_ He’s trying to starve us into murder? _

Urged by adrenaline, Asuka darted into the restaurant, then the kitchen. With the doors swinging wildly behind her, she faced the truth she feared.

The near barren fridge hung open. Ayano and Shun stood in front of it, making hand gestures back and forth at each other.

Footsteps pounded the floor behind them, and more people burst inside. Asuka tender as people brushed past her.

“It’s bad,” Shun said, glancing at the fridge, “Really bad.”

Masuyo shuddered, “Oh god… This… it’s even worse than…”

Kenta called out, “Let’s move into the restaurant! There’s not enough room in here!”

_ Thank god for small miracles. _

Everyone regrouped around the large table in the centre of the room. Nobody sat down. The circular table almost made it look like a class trial.

Asuka clenched her jaw.

Kenta looked at Ayano and Shun, “What’s the verdict?”

“Um…” Ayano hiked her shoulders up and looked away, shaking.

Shun squeezed her hand, then said, “Assuming we only eat one meal a day, and split the food exactly equal without accounting for individual dietary needs… We’ll only last two days.”

Arata rubbed his eyes, “Oh god. We’re doomed.”

Ayano pointed at a couple people, then whispered into Shun’s ear.

Shun said, “That’s right. Er, some of us, like Hasekura-san and Ikeda-san, will need to eat more than say… Ayano-san and myself. So this… isn’t good.”

Asuka raised her hand, “I can go without, if-“

“Absolutely not,” Kazue said firmly, “I’m not letting you endanger your health, Ishikawa. Nobody is giving up any remaining meals.”

_ … _

_ Kanagaki… _

Yumiko crossed her arms, “What the hell are we going to do?”

Itsuki scowled, “You heard the fucking bear. Nothing changes until we kill someone.”

“Nobody else is going to die!” Minoru said, “I… I can’t watch anyone else…”

Masuyo muttered, “It’s a lose-lose situation.”

Arata said, “Maybe there’s something in the garden we could eat? Just to draw this out.”

Kenta shook his head, “All the plants range from inedible to violently poisonous.”

Masuyo sniffled. Asuka closed her eyes.

Hachirou sighed, “There is one other solution. We weed out the traitor. And that is a task I am willing to take on… even at the cost of my own life.”

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, “What’s that going to do?”

Hachirou replied, “ _ Très facile.  _ The traitor is feeding information to the mastermind. Once we find the mole, it won’t be hard to… force the information out of them. With them and the bastard behind this situation exposed, the rest of us go free.”

“You’re making it sound way too fucking simple,” Itsuki grumbled.

Arata nodded, “No offence, but I don’t think that’ll work. Would the mole even know who the mastermind is?”

Ayano whispered, “Find traitor… difficult too.”

Hachirou took a deep breath, “Please, don’t be defeated. It doesn’t matter how many underhanded tricks a person uses, because the truth will always find a way to make itself known.”

“How poetic,” Kazue said, “You really believe that?”

“Of course I do,” Hachirou said, “It will not be easy, and we’ll have to fight our way there… but we will eventually reach the sole truth. This I promise you.”

Masuyo said, “I… I think he’s right. Like, getting to the truth will be hard. And facing it even harder. But we can’t… give up.”

_...She makes a good point. _

“Okawa’s right,” Asuka said, “We have to try.”

Slowly, people around the table began to nod.

Hachirou smiled, “I appreciate this very much. Please, I implore you not to fear any longer. I  _ will _ track down the traitor personally.”

Asuka looked at the floor, silently rubbing her neck.

_ This is… too optimistic.  _

_ I really… really don’t think things will end well. _

She scratched the table with her free hand.

_ Breathe. You can’t just let this shit happen. _

_ What would Kotara and Yamura do right now? _

“Ishikawa.”

The voice made Asuka jump. Almost everyone had left the area surrounding the centre table.

Itsuki, however, remained. He jerked his head towards the door while staring at her.

_ The fuck does he want? _

Asuka followed him until they were standing close to the door back to the lobby, “What?”

Itsuki crossed his arms, “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay? Talk to me,” Asuka frowned.

“Not here,” Itsuki said, “It’s… Meet me in the art room, tonight at ten thirty. It’s important.”

Asuka blinked, “I… Alright. Sure.”

_ What the hell? _

Itsuki bit his lip, “Great. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” Asuka promised.

Itsuki nodded, “See you tonight. And… thank you.”

With that, he fled the restaurant.

_ That… was weird. _

Asuka waited for a minute, trying to process the conversation.

_ He’s not trying to kill me, is he? _

_ There’s no way he’d be that obvious about it… _

_ … _

_ And if it came to it, I know I could take him. _

Asuka took a deep breath and exited the restaurant.

_ What should I do for now? _

She turned to see that Hachirou was making his way down the stairs. He had a book tucked under his arm, and was slipping a pen back into his suit pocket.

_ Shit. _

“Ah, Ishikawa,” he greeted, “Are you otherwise occupied?”

Asuka shrugged, “I don’t think so?”

Hachirou said, “Then would you mind accompanying me for some time? I must clear my head before my search begins.”

“I, uh,” Asuka stumbled.

_ I… I guess… I tricked myself into spending time with Ikeda. _

_ Great. _

“Splendid,” Hachirou said, “I was planning to adjourn to the conference room for some light reading.”

The book under his arm looked less than light. 

Asuka asked, “Why not the library? Since that’s like… what you do… in a library.”

“The chairs are not built for long reads,” Hachirou replied, “In delightful contrast, the seats in the conference room are  _ maikaʻi  _ for such endeavours.”

_ I don’t know why I asked. _

“Cool,” Asuka said.

Their journey to the third island was thankfully quiet. Asuka stayed behind Hachirou, trying to keep some kind of distance.

Her stomach felt tight, and only worsened as they crossed the rope bridge.

Inside the brightly lit building, Asuka caught the brief sound of footsteps. She looked ahead to see Masuyo at the end of the hall.

The girl locked eyes with her for a moment, then sprinted around the corner.

Hachirou frowned, “Was that Okawa?”

“I think she’s busy,” Asuka said, “Don’t bother her.”

“I must speak with her,” Hachirou said, “as soon as possible.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “About  _ what?” _

_ Doesn’t sound good. _

Hachirou replied, “Ah- well you see, that girl needs to work on getting over her Electra complex.”

Asuka blinked, “Her what?”

“It’s a psychology term,” Hachirou clarified, “It was created by the brilliant European psychologist-“

“Alright, that’s enough,” Asuka said.

_ Holy shit. _

Hachirou said, “My sincerest apologies. I only wished to aid your knowledge.”

_ This was a mistake. _

Asuka pushed the door to the conference room open and sat down in one of the chairs. Hachirou took a seat across from her and unfolded the book he’d brought.

She reached inside her vest for her sketchbook. For a few moments, she flipped idly through the pages, fingers lightly brushing the soft graphite.

She paused briefly on an unfinished sketch; several butterflies surrounding a single writhing vine. Asuka blinked a few times as something poked at the back of her head.

_ What am I- _

She quickly flipped to a blank page. Absently, she sketched frail lines across the paper. Unfortunately, her mind continued to skip back to the other drawings.

Finally, with a headache clouding, she closed the book and looked up.

Hachirou was switching between reading the book, and writing down notes on a pad of paper. Asuka squinted, but his writing was illegible.

“What are you doing?” she asked at last.

Hachirou lookee upwards, “Taking notes on this volume. In Russian, I should confirm.”

Asuka glanced at the pad of paper again, “That’s Russian? It looks like… scribbles.”

“Well, it is a difficult language to learn, considering the characters,” Hachirou said, “Even I struggled with it.”

Asuka asked, “Can I ask… Why you’re not just taking notes in Japanese?”

Hachirou replied, “Simple. I’m aiming to translate this text. It’s an early twenty first century novel that hasn’t made it to Russia yet… So I hope to change that.”

Asuka blinked, “That’s… actually kind of cool.”

“ _ Спасибо,”  _ he said. When Asuka frowned, Hachirou said, “Thank you.”

Asuka shrugged, “I don’t know any other languages, so… this is all pretty impressive.”

_ Much as I hate to admit it. _

“Well, your strengths merely lie elsewhere,” Hachirou responded, “There is a word that describes you well…  _ la perra.” _

Asuka tilted her head, “What does that mean?”

Hachirou said, “It’s Spanish. There’s no direct translation, but it refers to a great artist, perhaps one who is unrecognized during their lifetime.”

“Great artist?” Asuka perked upwards.

“I may disagree with the connotations of your art, but I cannot deny how beautiful it is,” Hachirou said, closing his book.

_ Huh. _

_ That’s… oddly kind. _

_ Now I feel weird. _

“I think you may have to excuse me now,” Hachirou said, “My head is clear… and I have a traitor to expose.”

Asuka bit her lip, “You’re really set on that, huh?”

Hachirou nodded, “Of course. I made a promise… and I intend to keep it.”

With that, he dipped his head towards Asuka, and left the conference room.

Asuka sat still for a few minutes, her head slightly fuzzy.

_ I… I can’t believe I’m thinking this… _

_ … _

_...but I think I grew a little closer to Ikeda today. _

Finally, Asuka pulled herself to her feet and shoved her sketchbook back inside her vest.

_ I should put this back. This place has killed any drive to do anything. _

The return to the hotel was entirely uneventful, save for the twisting of her stomach as she crossed the bridge.

_ Least I’m getting exercise. _

Asuka unlocked her door and tossed her sketchbook onto the bed. She was about to leave again, when she caught sight of a piece of paper on the floor.

She frowned and kneeled down. It had been folded in half twice, and the edges were wrinkled.

_ Was this shoved under my door? _

Asuka unfolded the paper, her heart beginning to pound. For a moment, she stared at the cursive characters, trying to discern them.

_ Ishikawa- _

_ Someone overheard our conversation earlier. Meet me in the library instead. Same time. _

The letter was unsigned, but there was no question as to who wrote it.

“What the fuck is so important that…” Asuka trailed off, before sighing and putting the note in her pocket.

_ Whatever. Yamasaki will explain himself, and make all this running around worth it. _

…

_ Now what? _

Asuka glanced at the same digital clock located under the monitor on her wall. The solid green lights read  _ 2:07 PM. _

“That… Huh?”

Asuka stared at it again, but she hadn’t misread the time.

_ It was… seven thirty or so, when I left the restaurant. Maybe eight. _

_ What the hell? _

_ … _

_ I’m losing it. _

Asuka shook herself a few times, before leaving her room again.

From the second floor balcony, she could see that the door to the garden had been left open. She frowned and descended the stairs to see what was going on.

She hovered outside for a moment, before forcing herself to enter.

It was silent. Most of the flowers were blooming gorgeously, though some in the far corners looked sad and wilted.

Kazue stood close to the flowerbed in the centre of the room, staring at the purple aconite flowers that surrounded the tree.

Asuka approached her slowly, tears starting to brim in her eyes.

“You miss them too,” Kazue said flatly.

Asuka blinked, “You knew I was here?”

Kazue shrugged and looked at her for a moment, “I heard footsteps. I wasn’t sure if it was you specifically, though.”

Asuka sighed as she stared at the flowers, “You’re right. I really… really miss them. I miss everyone.”

Kazue folded her arms, “Me too.”

Her voice sounded surprisingly frail.

_ Kanagaki doesn’t look so good. I should… spend some time with her. _

“If things were slightly different, I’d be cooking to destress,” Kazue said, “However…”

Asuka grimaced. Then she glanced at the tall girl, “You can cook?”

Kazue shrugged, “Not well. I know how to make soup, and not a lot else. Akira and I used to do it all the time, before he… before I…”

_ I… take it he’s the friend… whose suicide Kanagaki assisted with. _

_ God. _

“Do you want to talk about him at all?” Asuka asked.

Kazue folded her arms, “I shouldn’t trouble you, really. I know how to keep my emotions in check.”

“The last time you kept them ‘in check’ you violently threw up and broke down in front of everyone,” Asuka pointed out.

Kazue pressed her lips together, “Please don’t remind me.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Asuka knelt down to look at the flowers more closely, and Kazue followed suit.

Eventually, Kazue said, “I’m afraid of becoming attached to people. It keeps happening, but… I really fear it.”

Asuka tilted her head, “Is it because of your friend?”

Kazue paused for a moment, “In a way. I’ve had two friends in my life, before… this place. And they both died.”

“Oh, fuck,” Asuka whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kazue said softly.

Asuka softly prompted, “What were they like? If you don’t mind talking.”

Kazue said, “Akira was fairly quiet. Good head on his shoulders, a forward thinker… a peacemaker. I knew him for years. He’s… he’s difficult to talk about, though.”

Asuka nodded, “I get you. ...Is the other friend a difficult subject too?”

“Not so much,” Kazue said, a slight smile poking onto her face, “She was like sunlight. Bright, passionate, creative… so involved and invested in what she loved.”

Asuka said, “She sounds sweet.”

“Mmm…” Kazue nodded, “I loved her, actually.”

Asuka blinked, “You did?”

Kazue’s smile grew melancholy, “Yes. But she had a one track mind… and I was a detour.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Oh…”

Kazue closed her eyes for a moment, “She died a while ago. Bad accident.”

Asuka held her breath for a second, then said, “That’s… really rough. She seems like she was a good friend, though.”

“She was,” Kazue replied, “Perhaps if we both make our peace with God… I’ll see her again someday.”

Asuka frowned, “Not too soon, I hope.”

Kazue didn’t reply for a moment.

“Kanagaki?” Asuka prompted. 

Kazue shook herself, “As it stands, I have no plans to hurt myself. Apologies.”

Asuka scrutinized her for a second, then said, “Good. That’s good.”

_ I think I grew a lot closer to Kanagaki today. _

The pair sat in silence for a very long time following that. The aconite flowers were hypnotic.

Finally, Asuka asked, “Do you know what time it is?”

Kazue checked her watch, “Nine fifty. Why?”

_ How long were we here?! _

“I have somewhere to be,” Asuka said evasively, “Thanks.”

Kazue nodded, “Mm, okay. One thing, before you go?”

Asuka raised an eyebrow as she rose from the ground, “Yeah?”

Kazue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s a bit late now, but please make sure you eat tomorrow. I don’t want to risk you passing out, or worse. Especially since we’re on a rough timeline.”

Asuka forced a smile, “Okay. I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Kazue warned.

“I mean it!” Asuka said, “I… really have to go now. Night.”

Kazue sighed, “Good night.”

Asuka hurried out of the garden. It wouldn’t take her long to get to the library, but she wanted to arrive early.

By the time she forced herself across the rickety bridge, and into the dark room, it was ten after the hour.

_ I guess I have twenty minutes. _

Asuka sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back. When Itsuki didn’t show at quarter to eleven, she grabbed a book and started to read to pass time.

She finished the novel without his arrival.

Asuka put the book back and glanced at the time once more. While her vision was starting to blur, the large wall clock very clearly stated that it was two in the morning.

“What the hell?” Asuka muttered.

_ Was Yamasaki just fucking with me? _

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

_ I’m so tired… should I keep waiting, and see if something made him late? Or get some sleep for a change? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ What should I do? _

 

**> STAY AWAKE**

**> GO TO SLEEP**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY AWAKE: Proceed to chapter 30
> 
> GO TO SLEEP: Proceed to chapter 32


	28. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Daily Life Part Three; BLUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings here:
> 
> -Two brief mentions of suicide, the first directly after someone collapses in the lobby, the second in the kitchen, just before the first free time event begins.  
> -Shortly after Masuyo says 'lose a limb', another character makes a very insensitive comment regarding her trauma.  
> -Heavy violence follows that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hate Freud.

_ Flames bit at her ankles. _

_ Asuka could barely see, heavy smoke obscuring the air around her. She coughed into her arm, squinting desperately in the clouded darkness. _

_ “Help! Please, someone!” _

_ Asuka jumped over a pile of embers, narrowly avoiding setting her leg on fire. She ran towards the voice, but had no way of accurately locating them. _

_ “Please, I ca- I cant breathe!” _

_ Asuka sped up, despite the protest of her lungs. The blaze grew brighter around her, threatening to burn her skin, but she could not stop. _

_ She skidded to a halt just before a deep chasm. At the bottom, she could just barely see an ashen figure. _

_ Asuka peered over the edge, extending her hand down as the air became more and more unbreathable. _

_ Lying in the chasm, trapped under rubble, was a young girl. Asuka stared into her weak green eyes, then paused, dust flying into her mouth. _

_ The girl was the spitting image of her younger self.  _

_ Her free arm reached up for Asuka, but the distance was too great. Their fingers didn’t even manage to brush before the inferno swallowed them both. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The white spackle ceiling of the small room mocked her. Asuka blearily stared up at it, squinting at the various abstract shapes.

_ What the hell was that dream? _

The more she tried to remember it, however, the more it began fading into the recesses of her mind.

She sat up slowly, the weight of the previous night’s knowledge crushing her shoulders. One of them was masterminding the situation. Someone else was most likely in league with them.

Asuka fiddled with her earring.

_ I can’t trust anyone… _

_...But I don’t want to believe that any of these people would do something like this. _

_ What kind of sadistic fuck would want to murder sixteen teenagers?! _

_ … _

_ There’s only twelve of us left. So who… _

_ Who would… _

Asuka shuddered and forced herself to stand. The weight of what felt like several small rocks shifted in her stomach as she did.

_ Get a grip. _

The air carried a colder quality than usual. It might have been the near silence of the hotel, but she had no way of proving that hypothesis.

At the midpoint of the stairs, it occurred to her that she hadn’t heard the morning announcement play. However, sunlight was pouring into the lobby, so it wouldn’t be long.

To her surprise, the lobby wasn’t completely empty. Kazue and Minoru were standing extraordinarily close to one another, hovering close to the wheel.

Asuka called out, “Morning, you two.”

Kazue looked over and instantly stepped away, heading towards the motive with a grim expression on her face.

_ Does… does she know I- _

“Four people used the wheel last night,” Kazue began, her voice dull and cold, “Despite the explicit request to leave it alone.”

Asuka frowned, “Four people?”

She gestured to the wheel. Four of the slots were no longer lit up. Asuka dug her nails into her pockets.

Minoru said, “Well, we don’t know! I mean, one person could have spun it four times.”

“That’s… unlikely,” Asuka said.

_ Who else… caved? _

Kazue ran her hands through her hair, pulling it loose, “The worst part is that someone received a punishment slot. So someone could be hurt, and it’s all my fault for-“

Minoru blinked, “It’s not your fault at all! Kazue-san, you were trying to keep everyone safe, and they didn’t listen.”

“I should’ve stayed in the lobby and kept watch,” Kazue said, “I should’ve done something, done  _ anything-“ _

Asuka said, “Hey, stop beating yourself up. Fujita’s right, it’s because other people didn’t take your advice. You tried, and that’s what mattered.”

Kazue’s face twisted. Asuka took a step back, as the sharpshooter clenched her fist, then turned around and punched the wall.

“Kanagaki?!” Asuka croaked.

Tears welled in the girl’s eyes, “I… I can’t…”

Minoru approached her and gently held her hand, “I’ll take you to the medical office.”

“I’m fine,” Kazue muttered.

“You’re bleeding!” Minoru retorted.

Kazue said, “I have to stay here and make sure nobody else touches the wheel. I’ll be okay.”

Minoru frowned, “Ishikawa-san can keep watch until we get back. R-Right?”

Kazue glanced at her, “I- Well, that depends. Were you one of the people who spun the wheel?”

Asuka grit her teeth, “No. You insisted it was dangerous so I left it alone.”

Kazue’s expression eased, “Okay. Thank you so much.”

Asuka smiled wearily, her heart sinking as the pair left the lobby.

_ Sorry, Kanagaki.  _

_...But it might be better that I don’t trust her. Anyone here could be the traitor, or the mastermind. _

_ I can’t risk- _

“You’re up early.”

Asuka blinked. Natsumi had appeared right in front of her face without warning.

“Gah! What the hell are you doing?” she ducked out of the way.

Natsumi shrugged, “Thought I’d pay our new motive a visit. Looks like it’s already been tried out, huh?”

Asuka nodded, regaining her senses, “Four times. Kanagaki’s really pissed about it.”

Natsumi placed a hand on the wheel’s back, “Mm, unsurprising. Where is she?”

“Hey, don’t touch it!” Asuka snapped, “I’m keeping watch until she gets back. She hurt her hand.”

Asuka jerked her head towards the cracked paint on the wall.

Natsumi winced, “If that’s what she did to the wall, I’d hate to see what happens to whoever actually used the wheel.”

“Kanagaki wouldn’t hurt them,” Asuka said.

_ Right? _

Heavy footsteps echoed from above. Asuka kept an eye on the stairs as Arata slowly emerged, somehow managing to look even worse than usual.

“Uh, hey,” Asuka greeted awkwardly.

Arata coughed a few times into his sleeve before answering, “Hi. Is… is something happening?”

Asuka jerked her head towards the wheel, “This thing got used. We’re looking after it for the time being.”

Arata rubbed his eyes, “That’s… rough. That’s… that’s really…”

Without warning, he fell over.

“Takishida!” Asuka started towards him, when Natsumi grabbed her arm.

“Leave him,” the blonde said, “He… he drove someone to suicide. He can stay there.”

Asuka stared into her brown eyes, her heart thumping.

_ I can’t trust Takishida because he could be faking this, and I can’t trust Uchiyama because she might be preventing me from helping him, and I can’t- _

The door to the lobby flung open.

“T-Takishida-kun?!” Minoru exclaimed.

He and Kazue jogged over, concern blossoming on their faces. Kazue knelt down, pressing a bandaged hand to Arata’s rist, “He’s fine. I think he’s just sleeping.”

Natsumi muttered something Asuka wasn’t able to make out.

Minoru tilted his head, “What happened?”

“He just collapsed,” Asuka said, “I… I don’t think Takishida sleeps very often.”

Kazue muttered, “Apparently not. Did anything else happen while we were gone?”

Natsumi shook her head, “Not a thing.”

Asuka nodded once in affirmation.

Above all their heads, a bell chimed.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Kazue sighed and stood up, “The others will be down in a second. We’d better prepare for a fight.”

Asuka swallowed. Natsumi and Minoru looked slightly pale.

“Are you planning to-“ Asuka began.

Kazue shook her head, “I’d like to avoid violence. I’ve seen enough of it for more than a lifetime.”

For a moment, her expression grew misty. Then she shook her head firmly and hardened her stance.

Low voices mixed with footsteps above, echoing together into a pulsing rage. Asuka chewed on her lip as the lobby began to fill.

“Oh, fuck,” Itsuki muttered, as he reached the floor first, “Is this some kind of interrogation?”

Minoru looked over to him, as he helped Arata stand, “We swore not to use the motive, and four people did anyways.”

“I never promised anyone shit,” Itsuki replied.

Minoru frowned, “Is that a confession?”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “It’s fucking honesty, dumbass. Who cares if I touched it or not?”

Asuka said, “Someone hit one of the punishment slots. They could be hurt.”

“Not my problem,” Itsuki muttered.

_ What happened to you being vaguely civil?! _

_ … _

_ I can’t trust- _

“This appears to be quite the conundrum.”

_ Oh FUCK OFF. _

Asuka scowled as Hachirou inspected the wheel, intently examining every inch of painted plywood.

“What the hell?! Why would anyone risk that?!” Masuyo exclaimed, clinging to the banister.

Hachirou sighed, “The thirst for information must have been overpowering… if so many people gave in to temptation.”

Shun raised his hand slightly, “Weren’t you one of the people who s-said we should use the wheel?”

“Bad wheel. Bad bear,” Ayano mumbled.

Kenta raised his hands, “Look, I'm sure we can figure this out! As long as we’re all honest here, there’s-“

“Honest?! Have you forgotten that we’re housing a dangerous compulsive liar?!” Yumiko snapped.

Natsumi ducked her head.

Yumiko continued with a scowl, “It was probably entirely her anyways. Nobody else is that out of their mind.”

“I never touched the wheel,” Natsumi said, shoving her hands in her pockets, “You’re just mean.”

Yumiko hissed, “I could gut you right now and nobody would give a shit.”

Kazue stepped in between the two, “That’s enough! All of you,  _ enough!” _

Silence fell over the room. Kazue tensed, the sudden attention a lot to take in.

_ What’s she going to do? _

Kazue said, “Hasekura has the right idea. I realize that confessing to using the motive may put you in a bad light… but it’s for the good of everyone else.”

Ayano blinked, “Good?”

“Someone has been ‘punished’ by Monokuma’s roulette,” Kazue elaborated, “And I can’t let anyone else get hurt. I want to help.”

Nobody said anything. Kazue bit her lip.

Finally, Masuyo said, “I still don’t get why anyone would risk something like that in the first place. Didn’t Monokuma say we could lose a limb?!”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Hachirou responded, reaching out to rest a hand on her quaking shoulders.

“Don’t touch me!” Masuyo shrieked.

Asuka tensed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itsuki clench his fists.

Hachirou drew back, pushing up his glasses instead, “Apologies. But you really should work on getting over your Electra complex.”

“M-My what?” Masuyo whispered.

Arata’s eyes shot open, and his jaw dropped. Next to Asuka, Kazue bristled violently and took a step towards the linguist.

Kenta pushed through the others at lighting speed and grabbed Hachirou’s suit jacket with one hand, lifting him off the ground. With the other, Kenta punched him directly in the face.

Asuka froze. Kenta drew back his fist and punched Hachirou twice more, the sharp sound echoing through the otherwise silent room.

Finally, Kenta dropped him, where he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hachirou’s face was bloody and bruised.

“You sick son of a bitch,” Kenta snarled.

Asuka glanced at Kazue, who was trembling all over, and whispered, “What’s an Electra complex? What just-“

Kazue made a small noise of disgust, then said, “It’s- He’s making light of Okawa’s trauma with her father.”

Hot bile rose into Asuka’s throat, “What the fuck?”

She turned back just in time to see Hachirou sit up and yank his jaw back into place with a sickening crack. He spat out blood and a single, reddened tooth.

Ayano burst into tears. Behind her, Shun had closed his eyes and was clinging to her arm.

Hachirou’s voice was low and gravelly, “You… really are a horrific… violent creature.”

“I’ll hit you again,” Kenta replied coldly.

“P-Please don’t,” Shun whispered.

Kenta didn’t seem to hear him, as he reeled his fist back.

“Kenta! He’s not worth it!” Itsuki insisted, grabbing his arm from behind.

Kenta let out a shaky breath, visibly shaking, but slowly lowered his arm.

“My my… this is  _ quite _ the show!” 

Asuka’s gaze flickered around. Monokuma stood atop the wooden wheel, a grin etched onto his face.

The bear went on, “However, if Red Cedar isn’t going to finish the blow, I’ve got to intervene!”

Kazue frowned, “What are you-“

Monokuma leapt to the floor and pulled Hachirou to his feet with surprising strength, “Just a bit of facial reconstruction! I’ll leave the rest of you to… well, whatever you’d like. Upupupu~!”

Asuka watched in silence as Monokuma half dragged Hachirou out the hotel doors. 

The first to speak was Yumiko, a startling clarity in her eyes, “What the hell was that about?!”

Kenta looked away guiltily, “I- I had to, okay?”

“Bullshit!” Yumiko responded, “I thought you were going to beat him to death in front of us!”

Arata snapped, “Maybe it was deserved.”

Minoru blinked, “I wouldn’t say-“

Arata whispered something into his ear. Minoru grimaced.

“Tsu-Tsutaya-san’s right,” Shun croaked, “There’s… there’s never any excuse to… to brutalize a person like that.”

Ayano nodded wordlessly, tears still running down her face.

Itsuki said, “Nobody was in the right here! We have to fucking accept that and-“

Natsumi said, “And move on?! I thought I was about to witness another murder! We can’t ‘move on’ from what just happened!”

Asuka said, “What Ikeda said was fucked up!”

“What the hell did he even say to me?!” Masuyo cried, “Don’t… don’t keep that a secret!”

Asuka glanced at Kazue and whispered, “Say something. You’re good at-“

Kazue opened her mouth and screamed. Then she turned and stormed into the restaurant, tearing at her hair.

_ Shit. _

“Kanagaki!” Asuka called out, hurrying after her.

A low rumble broke out behind her, growing more intense as she passed through the restaurant doors, before it became soft and muted.

There was no sign of Kazue in the main room. Asuka stuck her hands in her pockets and entered the kitchen, pushing the door open with her shoulder.

The sharpshooter stood in front of the stove. She seemed to be putting large chunks of lettuce into a pot of water.

Asuka slowly came up next to her, “Hey. What are you doing?”

“Making soup. Or trying to,” Kazue said, “The ingredients in here… are slightly limited.”

Asuka nodded, “I… see. Do you want me to leave you alone, or d’you want company, or…”

Kazue looked at her wearily for a moment, then turned back to the stove, “If you can put up with me right now, I’d like it if you stayed. I’m…”

“You’re what?” Asuka prompted, when the other girl fell silent.

Kazue sighed, “This is a catastrophe. The motive has been used, someone’s in danger… everyone is fighting… we’re not Hope’s Peak students…”

Asuka blinked.

_ I… didn’t really think about that, but she’s right. With all that shit with the yearbook… _

_ None of us have ever been to Hope’s Peak. So we’re not ‘Super High School Level’ anything. _

_ I don’t care that much, but… I guess it’s really important to Kanagaki. _

Kazue adjusted a dial on the stove, “I’m not a good chef, but cooking helps me destress. I used to cook with Akira before he… before I…”

Asuka bit her lip.

_ I guess that’s the friend… whose suicide she assisted with. _

_ … _

_ I should spend some time with Kanagaki. _

Asuka opened a nearby drawer and produced a wooden spoon, passing it to the taller girl, “Do you want to talk about him at all?”

Kazue began to stir the pot, “I shouldn’t trouble you, really. I know how to keep my emotions in check.”

“The last time you kept them ‘in check’ you violently threw up and broke down in front of everyone,” Asuka pointed out.

Kazue pressed her lips together, “Please don’t remind me.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment as Kazue added to the soup. Asuka wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, but the water was starting to look more like broth.

Eventually, Kazue said, “I’m afraid of becoming attached to people. It keeps happening, but… I really fear it.”

Asuka tilted her head, “Is it because of your friend?”

Kazue paused for a moment, “In a way. I’ve had two friends in my life, before… this place. And they both died.”

“Oh, fuck,” Asuka whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kazue said softly.

Asuka softly prompted, “What were they like? If you don’t mind talking.”

Kazue said, “Akira was fairly quiet. Good head on his shoulders, a forward thinker… a peacemaker. I knew him for years. He’s… he’s difficult to talk about, though.”

Asuka nodded, “I get you. ...Is the other friend a difficult subject too?”

“Not so much,” Kazue said, a slight smile poking onto her face, “She was like sunlight. Bright, passionate, creative… so involved and invested in what she loved.”

Asuka said, “She sounds sweet.”

“Mmm…” Kazue nodded, “I loved her, actually.”

Asuka blinked, “You did?”

Kazue’s smile grew melancholy, “Yes. But she had a one track mind… and I was a detour.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Oh…”

Kazue closed her eyes for a moment, “She died a while ago. Bad accident.”

Asuka held her breath for a second, then said, “That’s… really rough. She seems like she was a good friend, though.”

“She was,” Kazue replied, “Perhaps if we both make our peace with God… I’ll see her again someday.”

Asuka frowned, “Not too soon, I hope.”

Kazue turned the stove off and turned away, rooting through the cupboards, “Of course not. As it stands, I have no plans to hurt myself.”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “That’s… good.”

Kazue returned with two bowls and a more pleasant expression, “How much soup do you want?”

“We’re sharing?” Asuka blinked.

Kazue tilted her head, “I’m not that bad at cooking, I promise.”

_ That’s not- _

_ It’s just broth and lettuce. You can eat. You’re allowed. _

Asuka took one of the bowls.

_ I grew closer to Kanagaki today. _

Kazue tilted the pot towards their bowls, splitting the soup semi-equally. Then she said, “I… have another engagement. I hope you don’t mind me leaving, but-“

Asuka waved her hand, “It’s fine. I’ll talk to you in a bit. T-Take care of yourself.”

Kazue’s fingers tightened around the bowl in her hand, “Only if you do.”

Then, she turned and left the kitchen.

Asuka brought the bowl to her lips and took a sip. The soup was extremely hot, but it didn’t taste bad. Or much like anything.

_ She did say she wasn’t much of a chef. _

_ … _

_ It’s comforting. Kind of. _

Someone knocked on the kitchen door. Asuka jumped slightly, almost dropping the soup on the floor. She waited a moment, then made her way out into the restaurant.

Natsumi was sitting on a nearby table, swinging her legs. 

“Uh, was that you who just knocked?” Asuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi looked up and beamed, “Yeah! I was wondering if you were still in there.”

Asuka blinked, “You could have just opened the door.”

“Is that soup?” Natsumi asked, completely jumping topics.

Asuka looked down. She was still holding the bowl, “Yeah. Kanagaki made it.”

Natsumi leaned forwards slightly, “Can I have some?”

Asuka stared at her for a moment, then handed her the bowl, “You can have the rest. I’m not very hungry.”

Natsumi beamed, “Thank you, I love you.”

“W-What?”

Asuka barely had time to react before Natsumi downed the entire bowl of soup in one breath.

_...I can’t think of a way to describe how I’m feeling. _

Natsumi wiped the sleeve of her jacket on her mouth, then smiled again, “You’re the best.”

“I didn’t even make the fucking thing,” Asuka said,

Natsumi shrugged, “You were there for me in my hour of need. Are you… busy right now?”

Asuka said, “Not really. What the hell would I be busy with?”

“No idea. But since you said so, why don’t you hang out with me for a bit?” Natsumi suggested, “You can be my protector.”

“I wouldn’t be great in a fi-“ Asuka stopped, looking at Natsumi again, “Is your face bruised?”

Natsumi rubbed a small discolouration on her chin, “It’ll clear up. Everyone’s a little on edge right now.”

_...I’m spending some time with Uchiyama. _

“I’ll stay with you,” Asuka promised, “Who hurt you?”

Natsumi got off the table, “Tsutaya-san, but she was aiming for Takishida-kun.”

Asuka winced. She kept her pace slow to match Natsumi’s as they left the restaurant, “You don’t sound… that upset about it.”

“It was probably therapeutic,” Natsumi responded, “I imagine most people would like to punch me at some point or another.”

_...What? _

“That’s a little messed up,” Asuka responded. 

They neared the staircase. Natsumi skipped ahead to sit down on one of the higher steps.

“It’s just the truth,” she said.

When Asuka frowned at her, Natsumi said, “What, you think liars can’t be honest sometimes? Actually, liars tell the truth all the time. It’s just that nobody ever believes us.”

Asuka sat down a couple steps below her, “I wonder why.”

Natsumi didn’t reply to that. Instead, after a moment, she began making a series of low rumbles from deep in her throat.

Asuka looked up at her, “Are you  _ purring?” _

Natsumi paused, then grinned and batted her eyelashes.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Asuka said quietly.

“Says you,” Natsumi responded, “Hey, do you live in Osaka?”

Asuka blinked, “Uh, yeah?”

_ Where did that come from? _

Natsumi clasped her hands, “I recognized your accent. I do too! Maybe we passed each other on the street years and years ago, without ever realizing.”

Asuka said, “That sounds… really fucking unlikely. There’s no way a girl like you would want to be in my neighbourhood. It’s too dangerous.”

Natsumi stared at her blankly, before saying, “I live in a cardboard box in an alleyway, Ishikawa-san.”

_ … _

_ Right. _

“Even so,” Asuka tried to recover, “Like,  _ I  _ don’t want to be there.”

Natsumi shrugged, “That’s fair.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Can… I ask what it’s like? If you don’t mind sharing.”

“Sleep with one eye open,” Natsumi said, “Steal everything you can, but never from other homeless people. Wash your clothes in public washrooms. Get used to blood and corpses.”

Asuka took her in for a moment, “That sounds… intense.”

Natsumi shrugged, “You get used to it. But it does make me reluctant to leave this place.”

Asuka tilted her head, “You… want to stay in some creep’s psychological murder game?”

“I have a roof over my head, a bed, and consistent access to food,” Natsumi responded nonchalantly, “It’s the safest I’ve ever been.”

_ That’s… really depressing, actually. _

“But hey!” Natsumi said, “I also have three pet snails, and that’s three more pet snails than anyone else I know. So who’s the real winner?”

Asuka blinked, “Snails?”

Natsumi nodded, “They’re really nice. But I’ve been gone so long, they probably ran away. I have a few pet rocks too, though, and I’m sure they’re waiting for my return! I hope they’re not hungry…”

Asuka furrowed her brow as a slightly concerned expression came over Natsumi’s face.

_ She’s definitely the strangest person I’ve ever met… _

_...but I think I grew closer to Uchiyama today. _

Natsumi said, “Hope I could entertain you. I have something to do now, though.”

“Entertain?” Asuka questioned, “How much of what you said to me was true?”

Natsumi smiled and got to her feet, “However much you want. Bye, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka awkwardly waved at her as the blonde left the lobby.

_ What the hell goes on inside her head? _

_ Still, it was a nice conversation. _

_ I guess. _

Asuka shook her head and stood up. A strange feeling had formed in her gut, and she felt a tug.

Without thinking, she followed her instinct, only to pause at the door to the indoor garden. 

For a moment, she rested her hand on the door. Then, she pushed inside.

It was silent. Most of the flowers were blooming gorgeously, though some in the far corners looked sad and wilted.

Asuka moved slowly, eventually sitting down on the stone path in front of the large tree.

The aconite flowers were the most beautiful flora of all.

Tears brimmed in her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She didn’t move for a long time. In the distance, Asuka could hear the muted sound of footsteps and shouts. 

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the aconite, though. The purple flowers were hypnotic.

Finally, Asuka managed to stand back up. Her leg had fallen asleep.

_ I should… eat. That soup did nothing for me. _

_...And I deserve it. _

Half limping out of the garden, Asuka entered the restaurant. Kazue was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. A steaming mug sat next to her.

_ Maybe I’ll… talk to her after. After some lettuce. _

Asuka walked into the kitchen again. Ayano stood alone inside, placing a few pots in the sink.

“Hey, Chiba,” Asuka greeted, “Where’s Asari? And… weren’t Okawa and Tsutaya supposed to be helping you?”

Ayano looked up, “Hi! Um, said… could leave. Would handle rest. Shun-kun… really tired. Didn’t even finish drink.”

She poured a cup of water down the sink as she spoke, then rinsed it carefully.

Asuka leaned on one of the counters, “I could wash something, if you want.”

Ayano shook her head, “Can handle it! But… thank you. Um…”

She paused for a moment, then opened the fridge and approached Asuka with a bowl, “Salad. Meant for self, but… Ishikawa-san looks… pale.”

_ Do I? Ugh. _

Asuka tentatively reached out to take the salad from her, then paused.

Sitting in the bowl amongst lettuce and radishes were chopped up walnuts.

...

_ If… if I even touch one of those… I’ll go into anaphylactic shock. _

Asuka looked down at Ayano, whose bright smile was starting to quiver.

_ … _

_ What the hell should I do? _

 

**> EAT THE SALAD**

**> REFUSE AYANO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REJECT AYANO: Proceed to chapter 29
> 
> EAT THE SALAD: Proceed to chapter 31


	29. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again (Daily Life Part Three and a Half; CYAN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, October 25th, is Asuka's birthday! No content warnings for this chapter.

**REFUSE AYANO: CHOSEN**

 

“I’ll, uh, pass,” Asuka said, backing away from the life threatening salad.

Ayano blinked, “Huh?”

Asuka forced a smile, then ran out of the kitchen.

_ That… was almost really, really bad. _

She stood for a moment in the restaurant, catching her breath. As she ran a hand through her hair, the doors from the lobby swung open to reveal Itsuki.

_ What the hell does he- _

Itsuki walked up to Asuka, his arms crossed tightly, “Hey, Ishikawa. I need to talk to you.”

Asuka blinked, “Uh, okay? About what?”

Itsuki’s gaze flickered across the room, “Not here. Meet me in the art room at ten thirty. I can explain there.”

Asuka stared at him for a moment. There was something flashing in Itsuki’s eyes, but she couldn’t figure out what.

_ What could he possibly want… _

“Please,” Itsuki said softly.

_...Wow. He’s desperate. _

“Alright, fine,” Asuka said, “I’ll be there.”

“Good. And thank you,” Itsuki said, before disappearing into the lobby again.

_ That was fucking weird. _

Asuka glanced around. Kazue remained in the room, though she’d closed her book, and had both hands closed around a red mug.

Asuka slowly approached her, “Mind if I join you?”

Kazue looked up, “Hm? Oh, if you’d like. I’m not doing anything interesting.”

Asuka shrugged, “That might be for the best.”

_ After almost dying… and then that weird conversation… _

_ I could go for something calm. _

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “There’s something on your mind. Are you… worried?”

Asuka sighed, “You could say that. Everything’s just… a crapshoot, I guess.”

Kazue nodded slowly and closed her eyes, “True. I still don’t know what I’m going to do about that roulette… I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”

Asuka bit her lip and shoved her hand into her pocket, “Um. Confession. I was one of the people who used it.”

Kazue’s eyes flickered open again, “Ah.”

She rubbed at the bandage on her hand.

“Sorry,” Asuka muttered, “I know how important it was to you that we didn’t touch it.”

Kazue said, “I suspected that you did anyways. Did… you learn anything?”

Asuka produced the slip of paper from her pocket and set it on the table, “This. I’ve been mulling over it, but…”

Kazue took the slip, “‘The mastermind has an ally.’ That…”

“I think it means one of us is a traitor,” Asuka said, “But as for who, I’m lost.”

“It’s highly plausible,” Kazue said, “Frankly, I should have accounted for something like that sooner.”

Asuka asked, “What should we do?”

Kazue replied, “Stay quiet, for one. I don’t want to put either of us in more danger than we have to be. Don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Wasn’t going to. I just trust you,” Asuka admitted.

Kazue blinked, her eyes widening. She covered her mouth before saying, “I’ll… I’ll do my best to deserve that.”

_ Damn. Guess that was more embarrassing than I thought _

Kazue cleared her throat, “At any rate, we-“

She broke off as the kitchen doors swung open. Ayano darted through them in a flurry, not even glancing up as she ran out of the restaurant.

“Is she…” Kazue trailed off.

Asuka shrugged, “Great question. I don’t think it was on purpose… but Chiba almost sent me into anaphylactic shock.”

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

“She tried to get me to eat a salad with walnuts in it,” Asuka clarified.

Kazue pinched the bridge of her nose, “Strange. If she and Asari are keeping up that allergy list, then that shouldn’t have reasonably happened.”

Asuka shrugged and leaned back in her seat, “I have no idea. She said it was meant for herself, so maybe she just forgot?”

Kazue bit her lip, “Perhaps. Even so, I should double check what I eat from now on, just in case.”

_...Right. Kanagaki has a peanut allergy, doesn't she? _

“So peculiar,” Kazue said softly.

_ No kidding. _

Suddenly, the dark haired girl glanced at her watch, “It’s almost ten. We should clear out, so Monokuma can’t lock us inside.”

Asuka shrugged, but stood up, “I don’t think it would be that bad. I mean, it’s not like it gets cold here.”

_ And if it did, we could huddle together. _

_ … _

_ DO NOT SAY THAT OUT LOUD. _

“Ishikawa? Your face is flushed. Are you ill?” Kazue asked, concern creeping into her voice.

Asuka waved a hand, “I’m fine. Let’s… let’s go.”

_...Besides. I promised to meet Yamasaki anyways. _

_ For some fucking reason. _

The two girls left the restaurant. Just as they stepped into the lobby, a bell chimed overhead.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Academy’s Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 10pm. As such, it is officially nighttime. Please return to your rooms and rest. Let your worries be eased…”

With that, the lights clicked off.

“Good night, Ishikawa,” Kazue said, now obscured by shadow.

Asuka replied, “Night.”

She waited until the other girl’s footsteps were far enough away, then made for the door. The sound it made was still quite loud, despite Asuka’s attempt to muffle it.

For a moment, she stared at the moon. It was bright and full.

Then, with what seemed to be a shard of glass in her chest, Asuka headed for the rope bridge to the third island.

The halls were deathly quiet. Asuka entered the art room through its back door, a clammy feeling coming over her skin.

She hovered in silence for a few minutes, occasionally beginning to pace a few steps, when the other door opened.

Itsuki blinked, “Huh. I thought you’d be late.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Asuka muttered, “What is it? What the fuck was  _ so important _ that-“

Itsuki held up a hand, “I’ll fucking talk.”

Asuka affixed her gaze on him tightly, as he took a deep breath.

“There’s something  _ wrong _ with-“ Itsuki broke off, his eyes wide and a look of horror stretching onto his face.

Asuka blinked, “The fuck is… oh my god.”

A spearhead was poking out of his chest.

“Run,” Itsuki whispered.

Asuka spun around and sprinted out the back door. Her heart pounded violently against her rib cage, matching her frantic footsteps.

She wheezed suddenly, landing on her left foot awkwardly. As she did, the heel of her boot snapped.

Asuka crashed onto the floor, searing pain rushing through her with impact. 

She dug her nails into the tiles in an attempt to push herself back up, only to register a tearing sensation ripping into her back.

It was warm and cold in the same moment. The source of the pain suddenly subsided, but Asuka’s vision began to flash as her entire back blazed.

Around her, the floor was turning deep red. 

Just ahead of her was a pair of footsteps. Asuka forced herself to look up, despite her weak and shaking limbs.

Ayano stared down at her, clutching a bloody spear in her hands.

_ W _

_ h _

_ a _

_ t…? _

She smiled blissfully and whispered, “Good night.”

 

 

A blur.

Fire.

Screams.

Darkness.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

**CHAPTER THREE: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN - CRASH**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**BAD END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached one of Things That Never Happened's multiple endings! If this is the first ending you've received, congratulations and apologies. You may return to any of your prior choices from here and try a new path!
> 
> Return to EAT THE SALAD/REFUSE AYANO (Chapter 28)  
> OR  
> Return to TRUST NATSUMI/REJECT HER (Chapter 18)
> 
> Good luck!


	30. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again (Daily Life Part Three and a Half; ORANGE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, October 25th, is Asuka's birthday! No content warnings for this chapter.

**STAY AWAKE: CHOSEN**

 

_ Something… or someone must have gotten in his way. I can wait a little longer. _

_ Not like I have anything better to do. _

Despite how badly her eyes were burning, Asuka took another book from the shelves.

She sat back down at a table near the door and hunched over the book, squinting at the small text.

From what she was able to read, the book wasn’t very good. Asuka tried to justify it by her exhaustion, and pressed onwards. The cover indicated it was a novelization of an old movie.

The door to the library never opened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka woke with a start, her face sore. She blinked a few times and looked around the empty library.

_ What the hell?! _

_ He never showed up?! _

Apparently, she’d fallen asleep on the book. She pushed it away, with no further interest in rabbits and islands.

Asuka rubbed her eyes and stood up. Her legs wobbled, and her vision flashed.

_ Yamasaki, you bitch… _

_ I should have ditched you. _

Asuka let out a huff, then stumbled for the door. It was a long walk to the restaurant, and crossing the rope bridge didn’t help her any.

By the time she made it into the room, Asuka could hardly keep her eyes open. She steadied herself on the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_ I’m going to punch him right in his stupid face. _

_ What the fuck was the point of wasting my time like that?! _

“Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka looked up to see Yumiko approaching her, “Uh, hey.”

Yumiko frowned, “You look horrible. Did something happen?”

“I didn’t sleep,” Asuka muttered, which wasn’t exactly untrue.

Yumiko put a hand on her wrist, “Can I get you anything?”

Asuka pulled away, “I just… need to eat. Whatever I’ve been allowed. Then I’ll be fine. How’s Ikeda’s traitor hunting plan?”

Yumiko shrugged, “Dunno. He’s not here yet. I’m sure he’ll give us an update, though.”

“It seems fruitless,” Asuka admitted.

Yumiko crossed her arms, “Yeah, but… who knows. Miracles do happen.”

_ I hope you’re right. _

Asuka hummed, then said, “I… I think I should grab my lettuce.”

“Don’t forget the radishes,” Yumiko half teased.

“I can’t eat those,” Asuka responded, heading for the kitchen.

Inside, Ayano and Masuyo were washing dishes, while Shun stood near the fridge with a large sheet of paper. Asuka walked up to him carefully.

“Hey, Asari. How’re you?” she asked.

Shun yawned, “Really… tired.”

_ You and me both. _

Shun smiled softly, “You want food, r-right? It says you haven’t taken any yet, so…”

He double checked the paper in his hands a few times.

Asuka said, “That’d be great.”

Shun opened the fridge and passed Asuka a small container stuffed with lettuce and radishes. Then, he took a pen and made a mark on the paper.

Asuka took a couple steps away and leaned on the kitchen island, quietly ripping up the lettuce and eating it. Her stomach felt tense, but for a change, it didn’t have to do with the food.

Something in the air was cold.

She covered the container when only radishes remained and shoved it back in the fridge. Shun looked up at her, then made another couple ticks on the paper.

_ I guess… maybe I should sit with Tsutaya until- _

“EEEEEEAAAAAAH!”

Asuka whipped on her heel. The bloodcurdling scream had come from only a few feet away.

Masuyo was clutching her hand, tears rolling down her face, while Ayano was frozen stiff.

Asuka rushed over, “What happened?”

Ayano pointed at the sink. A sharp knife blade poked out of the water.

Blood was seeping from the long cut on Masuyo’s hand. The small girl was shaking.

“Here, I’ll take you to the medical office,” Asuka said gently, “I can clean you up.”

Shun called out, “Do… Do you need any help?”

Asuka shook her head, “I got it. Okawa?”

Masuyo nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen.

As they passed through the restaurant, Yumiko shot a concerned glance in their direction. Asuka jerked her head toward Masuyo, before leaving the room.

Their walk to the medical office was silent. A few times, it seemed like Masuyo was about to speak, before just sniffling.

“Fuck, it’s hot in here,” Asuka muttered as she opened the door to the infirmary.

She kneeled down and rooted through the drawers, before producing a first aid kit.

“I might have to touch your hand,” Asuka warned, “I’ll do my best, but…”

Masuyo mumbled, “Just… just do it. Please.”

She placed her hand on the countertop.

Slowly, Asuka cleaned the scratch. It was very shallow, and easy to disinfect. Masuyo winced as Asuka placed a rubbing alcohol pad on the cut, but didn’t say a word.

Finally, with a quick bandage, all was well.

“There,” Asuka said, “All good.”

She turned around, then paused. 

One of the hospital beds had been curtained off. 

_ That’s… not good. _

Masuyo followed her gaze, “D’you think someone fell asleep there?”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Asuka replied.

_ Don’t tell me… _

Asuka took a few careful steps forwards. Gingerly, she gripped the curtain and tugged it open, exposing the thought she was half dreading.

 

 

He lay sprawled on the bed, arms hanging over the edge. A coil of rope hung from the bedpost, trailing on the floor. His eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking the expression of pain etched onto his face. Ugly purple bruises lined his neck like ink stains.

 

 

Hachirou Ikeda was-

 

 

“Ishikawa-chan.”

Asuka looked up. She hadn’t noticed Masuyo move to the other side of the bed. The smaller girl was holding two fingers to his wrist.

“It’s faint… but he still has a pulse,” Masuyo said slowly, “He- He’s still alive.”

_...What? _

 

**...12 STUDENTS REMAIN?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 34


	31. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again (Daily Life Part Three and a Half; MAGENTA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, October 25th, is Asuka's birthday! No content warnings for this chapter.

**EAT THE SALAD: CHOSEN**

 

_ … _

_ This is fucking insane. _

With her heart slamming against her chest, Asuka took the salad from Ayano’s outstretched hands.

_ Why the hell am I… _

Asuka took a bite.

In the next second, her lips brushed a shard of walnut.

She could feel the swelling in her face before anything else. The bowl slipped from her hands, smashing into pieces on the floor.

“I-Ishikawa-san?” Ayano squeaked, “Are you…”

Asuka tried to speak, but she could barely breathe. Her vision was growing blurry, and the sounds around her were starting to soften.

Ayano began to scream. 

It seemed farther away, though. Like a distant memory. A blip in the passage of time.

Around her, everything grew warm. The colours were gentle, like little drops of starlight. They cascaded across her vision, small circles in a sea of inky blue.

Her skin seemed tight, and the air flowed against her as though she were being carried away by a cloud.

For one moment, she felt a stab of pain in her thigh, and then nothing, nothing, nothing at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ “Refill it, quickly.” _

_ “...where… am I?” _

_ “Close your eyes, dear. You have nothing to worry about.” _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miniature street lights faded from her gaze as her eyes slowly opened. Asuka blinked a few times.

_ How… did I get back to my room? _

She sat up slightly, gripping the side of her head with one hand. Everything felt heavy.

A snore jolted her.

Someone had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall of the room. 

“W-What the  _ FUCK?!”  _ Asuka shrieked. She grabbed the nearest object - a pillow - and threw it at their head, continuing to scream.

The person awoke with a start, matching her screaming. Half a second later, Asuka registered that it was Kenta.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!” she demanded, scooting back against the headboard.

Kenta clutched the pillow to his chest, “It’s- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten- Your epipen.”

Asuka blinked. She glanced at the small table on the other side of her bed to see that two had been placed while she was asleep. One of them looked used.

Kenta elaborated, “I was just here in case you needed another hit in the middle of the night.”

Asuka pinched the bridge of her nose, “What… happened? I don’t remember anything after… Chiba was screaming.”

Kenta said, “Apparently, you went into anaphylaxis.”

_ … _

_ Yeah. _

_ Unsurprising. _

“Chiba-kun and Kanagaki-kun carried you back upstairs,” Kenta continued, “And at that point Itsuki showed up… helped them find your epipen.”

Asuka bit her lip, “So those three…”

“Probably saved your life,” Kenta finished, “I ran into them in the middle of this, and volunteered to wait here overnight. Guess I fell asleep, though.”

Asuka rubbed her temples, “Fuck.”

“You’re really lucky to be alive right now,” Kenta said softly, “What were you thinking?”

_ I wasn’t. _

Asuka muttered, “I didn’t know there were walnuts in it until it was too late.”

_ That… should make me sound like less of a fucking dumbass. _

“What time is it?” she asked.

Kenta said, “Uh… just before nine. Think we should go down?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. I’ll probably have to explain what happened.”

Kenta got off the floor and extended a hand to her, “Okay. Here, let me…”

Asuka reluctantly grabbed his hand and stood. Her head felt like six cinder blocks had been stuffed inside it.

“Do you need help walking?” he asked, tilting his head.

Asuka shook her head, “I got it. Just give me a second.”

Kenta let go, and she trudged forwards. Admittedly, she probably could have used the help, but she wasn’t about to admit to that now.

With the tall boy on her right, Asuka made her way out of her room, down the stairs, and into the restaurant.

“Thank god!”

Asuka blinked. Save for one person, the restaurant was completely empty.

Kenta tilted his head, “Okawa-kun? Is… everything okay?”

Masuyo sprung up from the chair she’d been leaning on, “You two are the first people I’ve seen all day.  _ Nobody _ showed up this morning.”

“That’s not good,” Asuka said quietly.

Kenta frowned, “A few people sleeping in makes sense, but this seems…”

Masuyo crossed her arms, “I knocked on a few doors and searched the entire hotel, but I didn’t find anyone.”

_ I don’t like that. _

Asuka said, “We should go looking for everyone else, then.”

Kenta said, “You think so?”

“I’ve been awake since before the restaurant opened,” Masuyo said, “Ishikawa-chan’s right…”

Kenta murmured, “I just think that we might not like what we find.”

_ That makes two of us. _

“I’m not going to just sit here and rot,” Asuka said, “C’mon. Okawa already searched the hotel, so our options are slightly narrower.”

Masuyo pressed her lips together, “Everyone’s either asleep… or on one of the other two islands.”

Kenta sighed, “Okay, you got me. I… don’t feel good just sitting here anyways. Let’s go.”

The three left the restaurant, passed through the front doors, and carefully descended the hill. The air carried a strange chill to it, despite the blazing sunlight.

“I’ll tackle the second island,” Kenta said, “You two want to split the third?”

Asuka frowned, “Will you be okay by yourself?”

Kenta’s expression betrayed no emotion, “I can take care of myself. Don’t worry about me.”

“C’mon, Ishikawa-chan,” Masuyo prompted, “We’re wasting time.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Okay.”

_ I… ugh. _

As they headed for the bridge, Masuyo said, “Nervous?”

“I just think it’s a bad idea to be totally alone right now,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo sighed, “Yeah. Yeah, I get you.”

They crossed the bridge in silence. Asuka clung to the ropes, scratching the palms of her hands.

“I’ll take the medical office and the art room,” Masuyo said, “If that’s okay.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure, go for it.”

_ Guess that leaves me with the conference room and the pool… _

She gave the girl a small nod, then went for the first door. 

The conference room was sterile and silent. The wooden box and the pile of secrets from within it lay on the table still, beginning to gather dust.

Asuka stared at them for a moment. The room was empty. 

She peered into the utilities closet just to be safe, but it was the same; toilet paper and cleaning supplies. There seemed to be a little more floor space, but nobody was inside.

_ I don’t know what I expected. _

Asuka slipped out of the conference room and continued down the hall. She fished her handbook out of her pocket as she approached the changerooms.

“Ah, Ishikawa-chan!”

Asuka turned her head. Masuyo scampered up beside her.

“I take it nobody was over there?” Asuka frowned.

Masuyo nodded, “It’s dead quiet.”

_ This is fucking eerie. _

She scanned her handbook and grit her teeth. She and Masuyo scanned the changeroom, but it was just as empty as every other place they’d investigated.

_ I don’t like this at all.. _

The two entered the main part of the pool. Asuka kept away from the edge, but couldn’t help glancing down at the clear water.

Behind her, she could hear Masuyo’s flip flops echo as they hit the tile.

_ How can this entire place be empty? _

Asuka stared down at the water again, folding her arms tight.

_ … _

_ There’s something in the- _

“EEEEEEAAAAAAH!”

Asuka spun around. Masuyo was lying on the ground next to the lockers. One of them was hanging open, and it looked as if something had fallen out and landed on top of her.

“I’m coming!” Asuka shouted and skidded over. She knelt and quickly rolled the damp object off of Masuyo, “Are you okay?!”

Masuyo wiped her eyes, nodding, before suddenly inhaling and screaming again.

_ What the- _

Asuka looked at what lay between them.

 

 

His arms were tightly folded over his chest. His eyes were wide open, and filled with indescribable terror. Dark red blood stained his throat, and a now dry trickle had run down his neck towards his damp hoodie.

 

 

Shun Asari was dead.

 

 

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Asuka croaked, “What the fuck…”

_ Who… who would want to… _

_ Asari? _

Masuyo burst into tears.

Both changeroom doors flew open. Kenta ran out of the boy’s, flanked by Itsuki, while Yumiko arrived from the girl’s.

“Fuck,” Itsuki hissed, as he came to a halt, “Why the fuck does this keep…”

Yumiko wrung her hands, “Asari-kun…”

Kenta ran his hands through his hair, “This is bad. I… take it he’s the only one you guys found?”

Masuyo nodded wordlessly.

Itsuki said, “Most of them are asleep. I… can head back and make sure they get up, if they didn’t hear the announcement.”

“I’ll go with you,” Masuyo croaked, slowly getting to her feet.

Itsuki stared at her, then nodded, “Okay. Let’s go.”

Yumiko and Kenta kneeled down as the other two left. 

Asuka said, “I… don’t have a clue what happened. I think he fell from the locker.”

Yumiko murmured, “But how would he get in there?”

Asuka stood back up to look at it. As she did, she couldn’t help but be distracted by the dark blue in the pool again.

_ I… almost forgot. I should look at that. _

While Kenta and Yumiko examined Shun, Asuka descended the stairs. She came to a halt at last near the bottom, as what she was looking at had sunk all the way down.

_ … _

_ Son of a bitch. _

“G-Guys?” Asuka called out, her voice shaking, “You… you need to come down here.”

_ This is wrong. _

_ Why… _

_ Not again… _

As footsteps filled the air with a clatter, Asuka stared more intensely at what lay beyond the glass. Kenta and Yumiko arrived the exact same time, and peered in.

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin! Could everyone please gather at the pool?”

Yumiko jumped backwards, “She’s not…”

 

 

She lay completely still. Were she not a hundred feet underwater, her position implied that she could be asleep. Her hair flowed loosely around her, occasionally covering her closed eyes. Her chest did not rise.

 

 

Ayano Chiba was dead.

 

 

**10 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 33


	32. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again (Daily Life Part Three and a Half; BROWN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, October 25th, is Asuka's birthday! No content warnings for this chapter.

**GO TO SLEEP: CHOSEN**

 

_ Fuck you, Yamasaki. _

_ I have better things to do than sit in a fucking library all night. _

Asuka shoved herself away from the shelf and trudged towards the door. She cast a quick glance around the dark halls, but nobody seemed to be around.

Asuka scowled and left the island, gripping the rope tight in her hands as she inches across the suspension bridge. She could feel her palms being scraped, but she was too exhausted to care.

The hotel itself was also completely silent. Asuka squinted at the emergency lights on the second floor, heading towards them until she reached the foot of the staircase.

With heavy limbs, Asuka entered her room and threw herself uselessly onto the bed.

Within minutes, she passed out completely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“A-hem! Hope’s Peak Vacation Faculty Committee has an announcement to make! It is now 7am! It's time to rise and shine, vacation waits for no sleepyhead!”

Asuka woke with a start, her face sore. She blinked a few times and looked around her room. She rubbed her eyes, then groaned.

_ I still feel like shit… _

_ Thanks, Yamasaki. You son of a bitch. _

Asuka pinched her face and forced herself to stand. Her legs trembled slightly as she made for the door.

Steadying herself on the walls, and later the railing, Asuka descended the staircase and headed for the restaurant. As soon as she got inside, her vision blurred slightly.

_ I’m going to punch him right in his stupid face. _

_ What the fuck was the point of wasting my time like that?! _

“Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka looked up to see Yumiko approaching her, “Uh, hey.”

Yumiko frowned, “You look horrible. Did something happen?”

“I didn’t really sleep,” Asuka muttered, which wasn’t exactly untrue.

Yumiko put a hand on her wrist, “Can I get you anything?”

Asuka pulled away, “I just… need to eat. Whatever I’ve been allowed. Then I’ll be fine. How’s Ikeda’s traitor hunting plan?”

Yumiko shrugged, “Dunno. He’s not here yet. I’m sure he’ll give us an update, though.”

“It seems fruitless,” Asuka admitted.

Yumiko crossed her arms, “Yeah, but… who knows. Miracles do happen.”

_ I hope you’re right. _

Asuka hummed, then said, “I… I think I should grab my lettuce.”

“Don’t forget the radishes,” Yumiko half teased.

“I can’t eat those,” Asuka responded, heading for the kitchen.

Inside, Ayano and Masuyo were washing dishes, while Shun stood near the fridge with a large sheet of paper. Asuka walked up to him carefully.

“Hey, Asari. How’re you?” she asked.

Shun yawned, “Really… tired.”

_ You and me both. _

Shun smiled softly, “You want food, r-right? It says you haven’t taken any yet, so…”

He double checked the paper in his hands a few times.

Asuka said, “That’d be great.”

Shun opened the fridge and passed Asuka a small container stuffed with lettuce and radishes. Then, he took a pen and made a mark on the paper.

Asuka took a couple steps away and leaned on the kitchen island, quietly ripping up the lettuce and eating it. Her stomach felt tense, but for a change, it didn’t have to do with the food.

Something in the air was cold.

She covered the container when only radishes remained and shoved it back in the fridge. Shun looked up at her, then made another couple ticks on the paper.

_ I guess… maybe I should sit with Tsutaya until- _

“EEEEEEAAAAAAH!”

Asuka whipped on her heel. The bloodcurdling scream had come from only a few feet away.

Masuyo was clutching her hand, tears rolling down her face, while Ayano was frozen stiff.

Asuka rushed over, “What happened?”

Ayano pointed at the sink. A sharp knife blade poked out of the water.

Blood was seeping from the long cut on Masuyo’s hand. The small girl was shaking.

“Here, I’ll take you to the medical office,” Asuka said gently, “I can clean you up.”

Shun called out, “Do… Do you need any help?”

Asuka shook her head, “I got it. Okawa?”

Masuyo nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen.

As they passed through the restaurant, Yumiko shot a concerned glance in their direction. Asuka jerked her head toward Masuyo, before leaving the room.

Their walk to the medical office was silent. A few times, it seemed like Masuyo was about to speak, before just sniffling.

“Fuck, it’s hot in here,” Asuka muttered as she opened the door to the infirmary.

She kneeled down and rooted through the drawers, before producing a first aid kit.

“I might have to touch your hand,” Asuka warned, “I’ll do my best, but…”

Masuyo mumbled, “Just… just do it. Please.”

She placed her hand on the countertop.

Slowly, Asuka cleaned the scratch. It was very shallow, and easy to disinfect. Masuyo winced as Asuka placed a rubbing alcohol pad on the cut, but didn’t say a word.

Finally, with a quick bandage, all was well.

“There,” Asuka said, “All good.”

She turned around, then paused. 

One of the hospital beds had been curtained off. 

_ That’s… not good. _

Masuyo followed her gaze, “D’you think someone fell asleep there?”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Asuka replied.

_ Don’t tell me… _

Asuka took a few careful steps forwards. Gingerly, she gripped the curtain and tugged it open, exposing the thought she was half dreading.

 

 

He lay sprawled on the bed, arms hanging over the edge. A coil of rope hung from the bedpost, trailing on the floor. His eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking the expression of pain etched onto his face. Ugly purple bruises lined his neck like ink stains.

 

 

Hachirou Ikeda was-

 

 

“Ishikawa-chan.”

Asuka looked up. She hadn’t noticed Masuyo move to the other side of the bed. The smaller girl was holding two fingers to his wrist.

“It’s faint… but he still has a pulse,” Masuyo said slowly, “He- He’s still alive.”

_...What? _

 

**...12 STUDENTS REMAIN?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to chapter 35


	33. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Deadly Life; MAGENTA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two very vague allusions to self harm surrounding the section where the corpses are throughly examined, specifically just before the lines 'Could the killer have gotten water [...]' and 'in her pocket, next to the drawstring.'  
> Again, very vague and easily missable.
> 
> That should be all!

_ Two… _

_ Two people are… _

“We have to get her out of the water,” Kenta breathed.

Asuka tore her gaze away from Ayano’s corpse, “How?! I can’t swim, and-“

Yumiko folded her arms, “The pool crane. That thing’s supposed to be able to reach the bottom, right? According to the bear. Maybe we can try that.”

_ I… I guess… _

Asuka closed her eyes for a moment, “Okay. Let’s… try.”

Kenta and Yumiko took off up the stairs. Asuka followed after them, a bit slower. Part of her felt ready to retch.

Shun’s body had been moved slightly out of the way. He’d been lain on a few towels, and, were it not for his bloody throat, Asuka would’ve tried to wake him up.

She was stuck for a moment, staring at him in silence.

_ This isn’t right. _

_ Why… why do we keep having to watch people die? _

“Ishikawa-san!” Yumiko shouted, “Hurry up!”

Asuka bit her lip and rushed up to the other two.

Kenta and Yumiko were attempting to operate the crane, though neither seemed to be any good at it.

Yumiko glanced over her shoulder at Asuka, “Can you help? This thing is way too jerky.”

Asuka frowned. There was no malice in her expression now, but Asuka couldn’t help but remember how the blonde had shoved her into the pool only a couple days prior.

“Please, Ishikawa-kun,” Kenta said, “Just grab her shoulders and pull.”

_...Alright. _

Asuka awkwardly placed her hands on Yumiko’s shoulders, then pulled back as the blonde tugged on the controls.

With one fluid motion, the crane rose from the water, holding Ayano’s body tightly. 

_ Jerky controls, huh? _

Yumiko carefully guided the crane over to the tile near the pool, and lowered Ayano onto it. Asuka’s stomach lurched as she stared at the waterlogged girl.

It hadn’t been visible before, but Ayano’s throat had a long laceration across it.

“This is so sick,” she whispered.

Kenta lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, the change room doors flew open. Masuyo and Itsuki were at the forefront, but as they dashed closer, Asuka could see that everyone else was following.

“W-What the hell?” Masuyo croaked, “Chiba-chan too?”

Arata clutched his head and shook it, ”No! What the hell is happening?!”

Itsuki slammed his eyes shut.

Kazue looked ill, “Two lives…”

Minoru dug his nails into the tiles on the wall, his face completely pale.

Natsumi sniffled and dabbed at her eyes.

Hachirou remained solemn, but his eyes displayed a hurricane of emotion.

“Well, well, well… I see you’ve all made it!”

Asuka flinched. Standing atop the crane and looming above their heads like a vulture was Monokuma, his face slightly shadowed.

“You scumbag,” Yumiko whispered.

Monokuma cackled, “Don’t sound so appalled! I’m here to help you all with… the Monokuma File! Check your E-Handbooks!”

Several beeps echoed throughout the large room.

Minoru whispered, “Why does this keep…”

“It’s beautiful,” Monokuma sighed blissfully, “It’s been so  _ long _ since we had some  _ real _ carnage!”

“It’s only been a few fucking days!” Itsuki snapped.

Monokuma replied, “And you know nothing of my profession. Now, don’t delay! Remember, all of you are on a time limit!”

With that, he leapt straight upwards and disappeared into the ventilation.

_ Bastard. _

Kazue nervously cleared her throat, “I will stay on the crime scene. I… need to move Asari and Chiba so that they are next to each other, so if anyone… will guard with me…”

Nobody responded. Asuka dug her heels into the pool tiles.

_ I mean, I could, but… _

“Well, if no one else is willing to make this sacrifice,” Hachirou began, stepping forwards, “I-“

“Uchiyama,” Kazue suddenly interrupted, “Why don’t you join me?”

Natsumi blinked, then batted her eyelashes, “Aw, you don’t trust me to wander, Kanagaki-san?”

Kazue crossed her arms, “After your stunt last trial? No.”

Natsumi’s eyes instantly clouded over, “Alright. That’s fair.”

Yumiko muttered a curse under her breath.

Asuka quietly felt into her pocket for her handbook. Another new tab with Monokuma’s face emblazoned on it was available.

**Monokuma File #3**

**Victims:**

**-Shun Asari, SHSL Lip Reader**

**-Ayano Chiba, SHSL Surfer**

**Time of Death: approximately 1:10AM**

**The bodies were found in the area surrounding the pool. Both victims had their throats cut, and both have light bruising; on the back and torso respectively. There are no other external injuries.**

_...Something feels missing. But I can’t tell what. _

“Why doesn’t it…”

Asuka looked up. Minoru was standing nearby, peering over his handbook. 

“Hm?”

Minoru kept staring at the screen, “The wording is bothering me. It says that their throats were cut… but it doesn’t say that was the cause of death.”

_ He’s right. _

Asuka frowned, “Do you think that matters?”

Minoru shrugged and tucked his handbook away, “I don’t want to discount it entirely. Monokuma… I feel he’s someone you really have to pay attention to.”

“He’s certainly particular,” Asuka muttered.

_ I should keep that in mind. _

She put a hand on her hip, “Wanna team up for this? It looks like there’s a lot to cover.”

Minoru blinked, “Oh! Um. Sure?”

“If you don’t want to, you can just-“

Minoru waved his hands, “N-No, I was just surprised! Uh, where do you want to start?”

Asuka looked over her shoulder at the crane, “I want a closer look at that thing, personally.”

Minoru wandered towards it, “Right, you were all standing around it… Can I ask what happened?”

Asuka rested a hand on the control panel, “Chiba was at the bottom of the pool. We had to use this thing to pull her out.”

Minoru blanched, “That’s a hundred feet, isn’t it?”

“Apparently,” Asuka said, “My guess is the culprit threw her in after killing her.”

Minoru crossed his arms, “That makes sense, unfortunately. If she was still alive, she could probably just swim out…”

Asuka nodded, “The culprit wouldn’t even have to get in the water. That thing is a death trap if you can’t swim.”

Minoru glanced at the water, “Was… was Asari-kun…”

Asuka pointed at the lockers, “He was stuffed into one of those. I have no idea why.”

Minoru frowned, “Huh. That’s really weird. Do you think it means something?”

_ Probably that the culprit’s a fucking freak. _

“No clue,” Asuka responded.

Minoru nudged the levers on the panel slightly. The crane responded quickly and impeccably.

_ … _

_ This is weird. _

“Hey, Fujita? Where were you this morning?” Asuka asked, tilting her head.

Minoru bit his lip, “Ah… I was really stressed out last night, so I- I ended up staying up too late. I woke up to the Body Discovery Announcement.”

Asuka winced, “That couldn’t have been fun.”

“Not really,” Minoru replied, “I think a lot of us were in similar situations, though. I saw a lot of people leaving their rooms at the same time as me.”

_ Guess that answers that. No wonder Okawa didn’t find anyone. _

“Can we look at the lockers?” Minoru asked.

Asuka shrugged, “Of course? You don’t need to ask permission.”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “Ah, sorry. I’m just used to being told what to do.”

“It’s fine,” Asuka tried to calm her voice, “Let’s look.”

They carefully skirted the edge of the pool, Asuka trying to stay as far from the water as possible. She cast a glance at Kazue and Natsumi, who were both kneeling on the tiles.

“When we’re done over here, I want to check in with them,” Asuka said.

Minoru nodded, “Sure, sounds good. I think they’re still, uh… examining right now.”

Asuka shuddered.

Minoru skipped ahead slightly to pull open the lockers. Asuka peered into them, raising an eyebrow as she did.

_ They’re… all empty. Hm. _

She paused in front of the one Shun had been stuffed inside. While nothing was inside, the bottom and the walls were damp.

_ Wonder if that means something… or if it’s just a product of the humidity… _

_ Fuck if I know. _

Minoru returned to her side, “See anything useful in here?”

“Not really,” Asuka replied, “I don’t think we’ll find out much more from the lockers.”

Minoru said, “Ah, yeah. Um, Kazue-san looks like she’s done, though, if you want to talk to her now.”

Asuka glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, while the dark haired girl was still kneeling, her expression had switched to one of alertness. Meanwhile, Natsumi had wandered towards the pool.

“Good idea,” Asuka said, starting for her. She crossed her arms as she approached, cold air filling the area.

_ Get a grip. _

Kazue looked up as they drew near, “Minoru, Ishikawa. I take it you’re here for my assessment?”

“If you don’t mind!” Minoru replied.

Asuka’s heart crawled up her throat as she glanced at the ground. Kazue had adjusted the scene slightly so that Shun and Ayano were lying next to each other, their hands almost touching.

Minoru clenched his fists, “They look… like they’re sleeping.”

_ I wish I could agree. _

Kazue sighed softly, “If only. Er, the Monokuma File seems to be mostly accurate. Asari has strange bruising on his back, and he… is slightly damp, all over.”

“Could the killer have gotten water on him?” Asuka asked.

Kazue shrugged, “It’s possible. I didn’t find any weapon on the scene, but from what I can tell, his throat was slit with some sort of razor blade.”

Minoru frowned, “A-Ah?”

Asuka’s hand brushed the blade in her pocket that Minoru had given her a few days prior.

_ That’s… not good. _

Kazue didn’t seem to have noticed his reaction, “The peculiar thing, however… is Asari’s teeth.”

Asuka blinked, “You looked in his mouth?”

Minoru said, “I’m sure there was a reason!”

“No, I agree,” Asuka amended, “I just… wouldn’t have thought of that.”

_ Trust Kanagaki to think of everything. _

Kazue gestured for them to kneel down too, “They’re stained with purple slime.”

Asuka grimaced, “What?!”

Kazue whispered, “God, forgive me.”

Then, she leaned forwards and carefully spread his lips with her fingers. Minoru covered his eyes, and Asuka, while shuddering, peered over. Sure enough, several of Shun’s teeth were stained purple.

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ Asuka began, “is that?”

Kazue said, “I have no idea. I can’t think of anything that would cause that reaction.”

Minoru uncovered his face, “Um, maybe it was something in the medical office? No idea what, though.”

_ I’ll have to look there later. _

Asuka glanced down at Shun again. The drawstring from his hoodie had come almost entirely loose. She tugged the last bit of it out, and placed it inside her pocket as her throat tightened yet again.

“All I know is that the slime… came from this,” Kazue added, holding up a vial, “I found this in Asari’s pocket. There’s traces of the purple substance inside.”

Minoru tilted his head, “I’ve never seen anything like that here. It looks like something you might see at a pharmacy… or a lab.”

Kazue passed the vial to Asuka, “Make of it what you will.”

Asuka frowned. The wax seal around the cork had definitely been broken.

_ What the hell? _

“Is it poison?” Asuka asked.

Kazue replied, “Perhaps, but that seems highly unlikely, due to the consistency of the substance, and Asari’s slit throat.”

_ I guess. Still… _

_ This is so weird. _

Minoru asked, “What about Chiba-san?”

Kazue got to her feet and kneeled again closer to where Ayano lay, “Come here.”

Asuka and Minoru complied. Kazue took a deep breath before speaking again.

“She’s drenched, obviously. Her throat’s been cut in a similar manner, but unlike Asari, there’s no blood on her at all.”

Minoru said, “I bet the pool washed it away. Actually, speaking of… Shouldn’t she have been floating in the water?”

Kazue shook her head, “Corpses won’t float until they’re slightly decomposed. While a body will decompose four times faster underwater, it takes at least twelve hours to begin floating, as the victim will not be filled with enough of a gas byproduct from scavenger bacteria.”

Asuka blinked, “Holy shit?”

Minoru clasped his hands, “You’re really smart, Kazue-san.”

Kazue absently tugged on a strand of hair, “I’ve just worked with corpses for too long. In any case, Chiba was only underwater for nine hours. It wasn’t enough time.”

_ I guess that’s good to know. _

“The other thing,” Kazue added, “is the bruising around Chiba’s torso. It’s… perfect, so to speak, and wraps entirely around her.”

Asuka frowned, “That’s… really weird. What the hell could have caused it?”

“I don’t know,” Kazue admitted, “But it’s very severe.”

Minoru said, “I guess we’ll have to look around. Thank you so much for helping!”

Kazue shrugged, “Glad to be useful. Good luck, you two.”

_ We’ll need it. _

“Wait, one last thing,” Asuka said, “Can I ask… when you saw Chiba and Asari last? Hasekura mentioned that you and Chiba, uh, helped me, so…”

Kazue said, “Yes. After we got you back to your room, though, Chiba left, and I didn’t see her again. And before now, I last saw Asari yesterday morning.”

Minoru crossed his arms, “I didn’t run into Chiba-san, but I was talking to Asari-kun about mid morning. He said he was going to be reading, I think.”

_...His book club idea really never came to pass, huh. _

_ I’m so sorry. _

“See you at the trial,” Asuka murmured, as her eyes began to burn.

Before she stood, however, she took one last look at Ayano. The clasp on the small girl’s necklace was broken, and was falling off of her. Asuka gripped the tiny flower pendant and put it in her pocket, next to the drawstring.

Once she and Minoru were a safe distance away, he hissed into her ear, “I didn’t kill them.”

Asuka blinked, “I didn’t think you did. Is this about the r-“

Minoru nodded fervently, “Yeah. I, uh, kept worrying you were going to accuse me.”

“That’d be kind of stupid, since I’m the one holding it,” Asuka reminded him as she gently touched the razor blade again.

_ And Kanagaki would probably beat the shit out of me. _

She lowered her voice again, “Don’t say anything. We could both get into pretty hot water.”

“Okay,” Minoru whispered, “I trust you.”

_ … _

_ That’s a bad idea. _

Asuka folded her arms and surveyed the top area of the pool quickly. Natsumi was examining the water a few feet away, and Yumiko was sitting on the staircase, her gaze vacant.

_ Guess we have to start somewhere. _

Asuka approached Natsumi slowly, “Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the crime scene?”

“I can multitask,” Natsumi responded.

Minoru said, “Actually, the human brain can’t- never mind.”

Natsumi looked up from the pool, “There’s some small items lying at the bottom, but I can’t see them very well.”

Minoru crouched and peered over the water, “You’re right. Ishikawa-san, do you want to-“

“And risk falling in again? No thanks,” Asuka took a step back.

Natsumi blinked, “You fell in before?”

Asuka looked away, “Long story.”

Minoru stood back up, “The depth of the pool makes it impossible to tell what’s on the floor, even though the water’s totally clean.”

_ That’s annoying. _

Natsumi smiled softly, “Guess I’ll have to find another approach. Thanks for helping!”

_ We didn’t do anything? _

“Uh, yeah,” Asuka said, “No problem. We should keep moving, though.”

Minoru nodded, “Take care, Uchiyama-san.”

_ I think I need to see Tsutaya next… Hopefully without her trying to kill me. _

Yumiko didn’t look up as Asuka drew close to her. Minoru kept his distance, concern filling his face.

“Hey, Tsutaya. You alright?” Asuka asked.

Yumiko croaked, “You don’t care.”

Asuka sighed and squatted close to her, “Yeah I do, actually. Come on, talk to me.”

Yumiko finally looked at her as tears budded in her eyes. Without warning, she suddenly lunged forwards. Asuka went stiff, before realizing the blonde was trying to hug her.

Asuka adjusted her arms slightly, “Hey… hey, it’s okay. You’re alright.”

Yumiko sniffled, “I don’t want this to happen again. It’s so cold here… I’m so scared…”

Asuka replied, “I get it. But this will be the last trial. I know it’s easy to be afraid, but… we’ll find the truth, won’t we?”

Yumiko pulled back, “I… I hope so.”

_ I feel so bad for her…  _

Yumiko wiped her eyes, “Sorry for pushing you into the pool. Can’t excuse that.”

Asuka said, “Don’t worry. I forgive you.”

Yumiko sniffled, “T-Thank you…”

_ I don’t think she’ll be a lot of help this time…  _

_ Still. Glad to finally clear that up. _

“Do you need anything?” Asuka asked.

Yumiko shook her head, “There’s nothing you can do. I just… need to get my head on right, I guess.”

Asuka nodded, “Fair. Talk to you later, alright?”

Yumiko nodded back weakly.

Asuka glanced over at Minoru, whose hands were digging into his pockets, “You good?”

Minoru quickly said, “Y-Yes! Let’s um… head down the stairs.”

“Lead the way,” Asuka said, standing back up.

Minoru blinked in surprise, but then began descending. Asuka followed him, keeping one eye on the large glass wall of the pool as they moved.

_ “Nein…” _

Asuka tensed. At the bottom of the stairs, peering over a small drain, was Hachirou.

Minoru folded his arms over his chest, “Oh dear…”

“Might as well get it over with,” Asuka muttered.

_ Least he looks like he’s actually investigating this time. _

“Salutations,” Hachirou said as the pair drew closer, “Have you come to hear my ingenious theory?”

“No,” Asuka replied.

Minoru laughed, then quickly tried to stifle it with a cough.

Hachirou scowled. 

As he did, Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Hey. Your face isn’t fucked up anymore. What gives?”

Hachirou pushed up his glasses, obscuring most of his face, “Our awful host patched me back together. I beg that you do not ask how.”

_ I guess Monokuma has some advanced healing technology? _

_ … _

_ I mean. If he can make those executions happen… _

_ Okay. Let’s not think about that. _

Hachirou began walking towards them. Asuka took a step back, only for him to slip and skid into the wall.

“I guess the floor’s wet,” Minoru murmured.

Asuka frowned, “Just that little patch?”

_ Hm. _

The linguist seemed disoriented still. Asuka stepped around where he had slid, resting her hand on the door to the pool’s storage room.

“I haven’t been in here before,” Minoru admitted, “How big is that room?”

“Pretty small,” Asuka said, “And absolutely crammed with junk.”

Minoru wrung his hands, “Could I wait over here? I’m… kind of claustrophobic.”

Asuka said, “No problem. There probably isn’t anything helpful in here.”

She opened the door to have something immediately fall on her.

_ Of course. _

“Are you okay?” Minoru called out.

Asuka blinked a few times, reaching blindly for the object. It turned out to be a metal mop handle, which had apparently been leaning directly on the door.

“Yeah. Just stings a bit,” Asuka muttered, throwing it back inside the closet.

_ What the hell…? _

She took a few steps inside. The mop itself sat precariously in a wheeled bucket.

_ I thought this thing was at the back. _

Asuka knelt carefully and examined the mop. The bristles were damp, and were stained a soft pink. The bucket itself had a bit of water in the bottom.

“This was used recently,” Asuka muttered.

_ And whoever pulled it out didn’t bother shoving it all the way to the back again? _

Just in case, Asuka climbed onto some of the swimming equipment and peered deeper into the closet. Strangely, the mop she’d noticed a few days prior was still there, and was covered in dust.

_...There definitely weren’t two mops in here before. Where the hell did this one come from? _

Asuka frowned and exited the closet. Minoru was standing by the stairs when she returned to the brightly lit room.

“Is there anything useful in there?” He asked as she drew close.

Asuka rubbed her shoulder, “A recently used mop. Thing is, there’s two in there now, and there wasn’t before.”

Minoru frowned, “That’s weird. I don’t know where the other one could’ve come from, though. My memory isn’t the best.”

“I only remember things I want to forget,” Asuka muttered, beginning to climb the stairs, “Don't worry. Someone will probably know.”

_ I hope. _

As they reached the top again, Asuka frowned.

_ That’s everything, and everyone in this area. Guess we should look in a few other places. _

Almost immediately, though, she noticed that Natsumi was holding something small and staring intently at it. Asuka raised an eyebrow and drifted towards her.

Natsumi instantly flashed a grin, “Oh, hi again!”

“You look happy,” Asuka remarked.

“It’s because you came back,” Natsumi said.

_ Uh, what? _

Minoru coughed a few times.

“And I found what was in the pool,” Natsumi added, holding out her hands, “I had to use the crane to get them out.”

She was actually holding two objects; a pair of e-handbooks. Asuka took them and clicked the buttons at the bottom. Both turned on immediately.

**Shun Asari - Official Student Identification Notebook**

**Ayano Chiba - Official Student Identification Notebook**

“Their handbooks were at the bottom of the pool?” Minoru frowned, peering over Asuka’s shoulder.

Natsumi nodded, “The culprit probably wanted to destroy them. Obviously, it didn’t work.”

“Of course it didn’t!”

Asuka flinched. Monokuma had appeared out of nowhere, floating on an inflated tube in the water. He flashed an icy grin.

“Your handbooks are built to withstand anything,” he elaborated, “Water, heat, electricity, pressure… The whole nine yards!”

Asuka replied, “And I don’t care.”

Monokuma said, “You should be thanking me! Aren’t you bastards always complaining about cracked cell phone screens?”

“Not your business,” Asuka said.

“I don’t have a phone,” Natsumi replied at the same time.

Asuka briefly glanced at her, then said, “Can you just fuck off?”

Monokuma huffed, “I even went to the effort of fixing the bug from the first edition of these handbooks!”

“We didn’t ask,” Minoru said quietly.

“Kids these days… So ungrateful,” Monokuma said, before sinking underwater.

_ … _

_ Alright. That was a waste of time. _

Asuka pressed the handbooks back into Natsumi’s grip, “Here. You better keep an eye on these.”

Natsumi blinked, “You trust me?” There was no joking tone to her voice.

Asuka shrugged, “You found them. Shouldn’t take credit for what you did.”

Natsumi smiled softly, “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Asuka nodded to her and took a few steps towards the door to the changerooms.

Minoru called out, “Are you… going somewhere?”

Asuka turned around, “I want to check out the rest of the island, see where everyone else went. Why?”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “Oh! Uh, I just thought that I’d stay here and go over the pool with a comb. Metaphorically.”

_...Yeah. Shouldn't have expected anyone to want to hang around with me for long. _

Asuka pursed her lips and nodded a few times, “That makes sense. Get any evidence or testimony we might’ve missed.”

Minoru nodded, “Yeah! That’s what I was thinking.”

Asuka waved lightly, “Then I’ll see you at the trial.”

“Take care,” Minoru said.

Asuka bit her lip, then forced a smile, “You too.”

With that, she entered the girl’s locker room. Asuka quickly wiped her eyes before surveying the room.

The elephant in the room was apparent almost immediately. Itsuki was sitting on the floor, holding two sheets of paper in his hands. He kept looking between them and furrowing his brow.

Asuka approached him carefully, “Uh, hey. How did you get in here?”

“Doors don’t need ID if you come from the pool,” Itsuki said without looking up, “That, and Monokuma unlocked both doors for the investigation.”

_ Makes sense. _

Asuka lowered herself to the floor, “Can I ask you something? Were you… present last night, when…”

“When you made a fucking idiot out of yourself?” Itsuki raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. I was there.”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “Thanks. Hasekura told me that you found my epipen. I might… not have made it.”

Itsuki shrugged, “I knew where to look. But… I’m glad you’re not dead.”

Asuka blinked, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Itsuki replied.

Asuka snorted, “Noted. What are you looking at?”

Itsuki turned the papers around, “Entry logs for both the changerooms. Monokuma gave them to me.”

_...Just like that? Huh. _

Asuka took the first one from him and read it over.

_ Girls:  _

_**Masuyo Okawa - 1:27 PM (8/12)** _

_**Ayano Chiba - 1:09 AM (8/13)** _

_**Asuka Ishikawa - 9:43 AM (8/13)** _

_**Yumiko Tsutaya - 9:58 AM (8/13)** _

_**Door Unlocked For Investigation - 10:04 AM (8/13)** _

_...What the hell? _

“What’s with the eight thirteen?” Asuka asked.

Itsuki said, “I think it’s the date. We guessed that we’re in August, which would be the eight… so I suppose today is the thirteenth.”

“Makes sense,” Asuka murmured.

_ Okawa was here yesterday afternoon… and the most recent three are from this morning… _

“Isn’t that just before the time of death?” Asuka asked, “When Chiba arrived?”

Itsuki said, “It is. Which makes the other one weirder. Look.” He passed her the other sheet of paper.

_ Boys: _

**_Itsuki Yamasaki - 3:42 PM (8/12)_ **

**_Shun Asari - 12:58 AM (8/13)_ **

**_Kenta Hasekura - 9:58 AM (8/13)_ **

**_Door Unlocked For Investigation - 10:04 AM (8/13)_ **

_ Huh? _

“You were here yesterday,” Asuka said.

Itsuki muttered, “I was working out. It’s not related.”

Asuka shrugged, “Didn’t say it was. ...Hey, wait. Why did Asari show up ten minutes earlier?”

Itsuki took the papers back, “I have no idea. That’s what I’ve been thinking about. You’ve got no genius to impart?”

_ I’m a fucking idiot, Yamasaki. _

“You’d have to ask elsewhere,” Asuka muttered.

Itsuki said, “Figured I should ask. You’re good in the trials.”

When Asuka raised an eyebrow, he added, “What? I’m right. Even I know that you’ve saved my ass in there.”

“I just don’t want to die anymore,” Asuka muttered, looking away. Suddenly, the plain floor was very interesting.

Itsuki was quiet for a few moments. When he spoke again, there was a slight rasp to his voice, “Fair.”

Asuka stood up, trying to ignore the sudden churning of her stomach, “I should keep moving. Good luck.”

Itsuki blinked a few times, then adjusted his glances, “Er, yeah. You too.”

Asuka left the locker room, carefully leaning on the wall for the moment.

_ Are they really unlocked? _

She took a few steps towards the boy’s change rooms and pushed lightly on the door. It swung open with ease.

_...Okay. Serves me right for not believing him. _

Asuka scowled slightly and entered. Arata was on one knee, looking carefully at something on the floor.

“Hey, Takishida,” Asuka greeted, “What are you doing?”

Arata looked up, grabbing the object with one hand, “I found something… Weird.”

Asuka frowned and moved closer to where he was, lowering herself to the floor, “That’s a room key, isn’t it?”

_ The hell is one of those doing in here? _

Arata nodded, passing her the golden key, “And look. It’s Chiba-san’s.”

Asuka squinted. Sure enough, the kanji for the deceased girl’s name was carefully etched in the metal, “But that doesn’t make any sense. Isn’t this the boy’s change room?”

Arata nodded, “That’s exactly the problem. There’s no reason for this to be here, and Asari-kun’s key is nowhere to be found. In this room, anyways.”

“First the handbooks, now this,” Asuka muttered, turning the key over in her hand.

Arata tilted his head, “What the hell is wrong with the handbooks?”

Asuka passed the key back, “Asari and Chiba’s student handbooks were at the bottom of the pool. This is… all so bizarre.”

Arata frowned, “Agreed. I think I might try to investigate their rooms, and see if I can turn anything else up. Want to come with me?”

_ I…  _

_ I could, but… _

_ No. I haven’t been to the medical office. I need to find the truth about that vial. _

“I can’t,” Asuka said, “There’s somewhere else I really have to search, and I don’t think there’ll be enough time otherwise.”

Arata shrugged and stood, “No worries. I probably won’t find anything anyways.”

Asuka silently watched him leave, before standing up herself. 

_ This is all giving me a headache. What the fuck went down last night? _

She shook her head a few times and rubbed her temples.

_ Medical office. Don’t forget. _

Asuka hurried out of the room, pinching her face. She hovered for a moment to get her bearing, just as footsteps put her on alert.

In the next moment, Masuyo’s head poked out from behind the wall. Both of them seemed to ease upon sighting the other.

“Thank god,” Masuyo muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay?”

Masuyo nodded quickly, “Y-Yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

_...Did she think I was someone else for a moment? _

Asuka folded her arms, “Want to help me with something? I need to search the medical office.”

Masuyo blinked, “Uh, sure? Why?”

Asuka reached into her pocket, feeling around for the small vial, and produced it, “This was at the crime scene. There was a slimy, purple substance in it, but I don’t know where it came from, or what it is.”

Masuyo clasped her hands, “Oh! And you think there’s something similar in the medical office. Yeah, I can help you.”

_ Thank god. Wasn’t looking forward to ripping that place apart by myself. _

Masuyo kept close to her as they headed down the hallway. Asuka glanced around a few times, but she didn’t catch anyone lurking in the shadows.

As they passed the art room, however, Masuyo suddenly stopped. Asuka turned around, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s someone in there,” Masuyo said, peering through the slightly open door, “Can… we look in there?”

Asuka nodded and stepped back so that she could reach the door. The two girls entered carefully, Asuka’s heart beginning to thump rapidly.

Kenta was inside, holding a large black tote bag in his hands. The floor around him was covered in paint brushes and carving tools. 

_ Huh? _

The door squeaked, and he looked up at them, “Hey! What are you two doing?”

“Could ask you the same question,” Asuka replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kenta looked down at the bag, “I forgot I was holding this.”

Masuyo cocked her head, “What happened? Did it break?” She gestured towards the mess on the floor.

Kenta shook his head, “No, I came in here to find the room like this. Most of these bags are crammed with random supplies, but this one is empty.”

Asuka frowned, “What the fuck?”

“Also, it smells like sweat,” Kenta added, “But that just makes me more confused.”

_ It’s not a very big bag…  _

Asuka’s eyebrows furrowed deeply.

Masuyo dropped to her hands and knees, looking at the fallen items closely. 

Asuka watched her for a moment, then took a few steps towards Kenta, lowering her voice, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Kenta mimicked her volume.

Asuka rubbed her jaw for a moment, then said, “Fujita mentioned that almost everyone kinda slept in, right? But you found Tsutaya and Yamasaki when we were searching this morning.”

“I found Ikeda-kun too, kind of,” Kenta admitted, “He was reading in the library… And I left him alone.”

_ Completely fair. _

“What about the other two?” Asuka questioned, her gaze flickering back to Masuyo, who was still on the floor.

Kenta said, “Itsuki was just pacing. But Tsutaya-kun… She was sitting in the concert hall. Right in front of that suit of armour.”

Asuka bit her lip, “I’ll have to talk to her after the trial.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kenta nodded.

“Thanks for your help,” Asuka added, “And for keeping an eye on me.”

Kenta waved his hand and smiled, “No sweat, dude.”

Asuka looked back at Masuyo, “Ready to go? I… don’t think you’re going to find anything else while on the floor.”

Masuyo sprung up, “Yeah. I don’t even know what I was looking for.”

_ That’s always how it is… _

Asuka partially waved as she and Masuyo left the art room. She quickened her pace, which the smaller girl thankfully matched. As soon as they reached the medical office, Asuka threw the door open.

“We don’t have much time left,” she remarked, “Let’s hurry.”

Masuyo nodded and sprinted over to the counters, throwing open a set of drawers. Asuka climbed on top of the counter, opening the cupboards and peering inside.

They were filled to the brim with various medications. Asuka sifted through them, but not even the liquid cough medicines looked even slightly similar to the vial she carried with her.

“Uh, Ishikawa-chan?”

Asuka turned, narrowly avoiding slamming her head into the cupboard door, “Did you find something?!”

Masuyo was on her knees, staring at a half open drawer, “Not what we’re looking for, but… It’s a case of scalpels? And the top is loose.”

Asuka jumped off the counter and knelt beside her. Sure enough, in the bottom drawer was a black case with a clear top. The latches weren’t attached, and the lid seemed to be balancing precariously.

“Someone’s used one of these,” Asuka breathed, her eyes growing wider, “Okawa… I think you just found the murder weapon.”

Masuyo’s fingers curled together tightly, “Oh my god. I… I didn’t even  _ do _ anything.”

Asuka removed the lid entirely, getting a better look at the scalpels. One of them had been placed crookedly. 

_ Placed… or REplaced? _

She picked it up. It was faint, but traces of blood remained on the tiny blade.

“Would you look at that…” Asuka said softly.

Masuyo looked sick, “What the hell… What the hell?”

Asuka opened her mouth to respond, when a saccharine chime echoed overhead.

“Okay, you bastards have had more than enough time. Hurry up and get to the elevator, so the class trial can begin.”

“Shit,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo clapped her hands over her mouth, “We didn’t find that purple slime!”

Asuka grit her teeth, “It’s fine. Besides, at least we know can trace some of the killer’s movements.”

Masuyo nodded, “Yeah, I guess. We should probably go before Monokuma gets pissed off.”

_ God. No kidding. _

Cold, eerie silence filled the air once more as the two exited the medical office. Asuka shivered as she and Masuyo crossed the bridge, as if ice was piercing her skin.

“After you,” Asuka said as they finally hit the spiral staircase into the dark. Her fingers dug into the rock wall as they circled downwards.

A few heads turned as they arrived. A quick headcount told Asuka that they were the last ones to show up.

_ Great. Hope we didn’t keep them waiting… _

Asuka slipped through the crowd to reach Minoru, who was repeatedly tugging on the ends of his hair, “Hey. Did you run into anything after we split?”

Minoru jumped slightly, “Huh? Oh! No, not really. I was mostly picking up alibis… which were all really weak. My talent works better when I know what I have to find.”

“Fair,” Asuka crossed her arms, “Let’s see, I-”

The elevator doors dinged and opened. 

Minoru smiled weakly, “I guess you can just tell me at the trial.”

Asuka nodded, “Guess so.”

She took a deep breath, and entered, leaning against the wall. Within a few seconds, her remaining classmates had joined her. The elevator felt unfortunately spacier.

_ Asari… Chiba… _

The doors shut.

_ I’m sorry. But I won’t let any of this bullshit be in vain. _

Around her, the machinery began to rumble.

_ And… we’re going to survive this. _

The elevator plummeted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any theories? I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 38.


	34. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Deadly Life; ORANGE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the best place to put this warning. It may contain spoilers for future events.
> 
>  
> 
> From here until the end of the class trial, please be warned for heavy themes of suicide and suicidal ideation. Due to the overarching nature, there isn't much point in trying to warn for individual sections. Best of luck.

_He’s… alive?_

Asuka took a step back, “What do we do?”

Masuyo uncomfortably climbed onto the side of the bed, “CPR. He… I think he’s been strangled. If we can get him breathing again…”

_Jesus… What the fuck? Who would…_

_Who_ wouldn’t?

_…_

Masuyo blew two short breaths towards Hachirou’s mouth, then winced as she placed her hands on his chest. Asuka felt her skin begin to crawl.

Masuyo slammed her hands against his chest in an awkward rhythm, chewing on her lip as she did so.

_God, this is so…_

Hachirou’s chest didn’t even seem to be rising, but Masuyo showed no signs of stopping, even as tears streamed down her face.

Asuka swallowed as her heart rose into her throat, and looked away. Her hands quivered at her sides. She wiped sweat off of her brow while her stomach churned.

“Ah- Huh?!”

Asuka spun around. Ayano stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.

“Okawa’s trying to do CPR-” Asuka broke off as Ayano closed the door and sprinted towards the hospital bed.

“Move. Move!” Ayano commanded with shocking force. Masuyo leapt out of the way, crashing onto the floor, as the smaller girl climbed onto the bed. Ayano interlocked her fingers, beginning intense compressions. Asuka bit on her lip as she watched Ayano switch between the compressions and blowing sharp breaths into Hachirou’s mouth, pinching his nose shut as she did.

Still, his chest did not seem to rise. Ayano didn’t stop, driving her front teeth into her lip. A sickening crack filled the air as she continued.

_What the hell?_

Just as Asuka swore she saw movement, a chime echoed from the loudspeakers, and Monokuma’s grating voice broke the air.

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Ayano gripped Hachirou’s wrist, evidently feeling for a pulse. She met Asuka and Masuyo’s gazes with an uncharacteristic amount of solemnity, “Gone.”

Masuyo leaned over the small sink, “I feel sick.”

Asuka rubbed her temples, “Y-Yeah. I’ll, um, grab everyone else.”

The other two nodded wordlessly. Asuka sped through the open door and hurried down the hall. Arata was leaning on the wall, his face pale.

“What’s-” he began, breaking off almost immediately at the sight of Asuka’s expression.

She closed her fists, “Ikeda’s dead. Okawa and Chiba are in the medical office, if-”

“I’ll go see them,” Arata said, ducking his head.

Asuka nodded and darted past him, heading for the doors that lead back outside. Just barely, she could make out the brigade of people standing on the hill and looking around.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Over here!”

A few heads turned her way, and Asuka began waving her arms over her head. They ran for the bridge.

Kazue reached the other side first, “What’s happening? There was no specified location in that announcement.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Medical office. Okawa, Chiba, and Takishida should be in there.”

Kazue closed her eyes, “Ah. So it’s begun.” With that, she took off again.

Kenta approached next, looking over his shoulder a few times before speaking, “I heard you talking to Kanagaki-kun- the medical office?””

Asuka nodded, “It… isn’t good.”

Kenta turned back and called out, “The scene’s the medical room! Let’s hurry!”

He threw the door open and Asuka followed him, returning down the halls. Stagnant air filled the warm hospital ward as she came back in.

Kenta had his head bowed respectfully, while Kazue’s eyes were slammed shut, her arms folded tightly around her chest. Arata stood in the corner, nausea creeping into his expression. Masuyo and Ayano were completely silent.

Natsumi and Minoru appeared next, their faces betraying no proper emotion. The blonde hovered alone near the door, while Minoru drifted towards Kazue.

Yumiko’s head poked in a moment later, and she tugged Shun in with her. The small boy made his way to the exposed bed, while Yumiko hurried to Asuka.

“Holy shit. Did you… find him?” she whispered.

Asuka nodded, “He was alive when we got here. Didn’t last very long.”

Yumiko winced, “Brutal. Can’t say I’m surprised, though.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, but before she could question further, an ugly, high pitched laugh filled the room.

“Upupupu… My, my! We’re finally back on the murder track!”

“You piece of shit,” Asuka growled.

Monokuma ignored her, “Let’s see. One, two, three- that’s everyone! Please check your e-handbooks for the Monokuma File, and have yourselves a blast!”

_Everyone?_

Asuka glanced over her shoulder. In the time it took for her to scan the room, Monokuma had managed to disappear - presumably into the heat ducts, judging by the metallic echo filling the room.

Kazue took a deep breath and approached the hospital bed where Hachirou’s corpse lay, “I will remain at the scene. If there is anyone who would like to-”

Masuyo stepped away from the sink, “Me. I’ll guard with you.”

“Are… you certain?” Kazue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Masuyo nodded, “Someone has to.”

_...Well, she isn’t wrong about that._

Asuka fished into her pocket for her handbook. A new tab with Monokuma’s face emblazoned on it was available.

**Monokuma File #3**

**Victim: Hachirou Ikeda, SHSL Linguist**

**The body was found in the medical ward. Cause of death was asphyxiation from trauma to the neck. There is heavy bruising to the neck, and minor bruising to the torso and hands.**

_Definitely strangled, then._

“That’s weird.”

Yumiko’s voice made Asuka jump. She looked up and frowned, “What? Is something wrong?”

Yumiko crossed her arms, “It’s probably nothing, ignore me. Where do you want to start?”

_...Guess I’m working with Tsutaya._

_Figures._

Asuka said, “I mean, I think we have to start with Ikeda. Where else?”

Yumiko nodded, heading for the exposed hospital bed. Most of the others had filtered out of the room already.

_And thank god. It’s hot enough without extra body heat._

Kazue didn’t look up as the two got close, “One more minute, please. I just want to clarify a few things.”

Asuka nodded, “No worries. Take your time.”

Yumiko tugged back the curtains further, exposing one the posts of the hospital bed, “Uh. Holy shit?”

Asuka turned her head, “What’s the matter?”

Yumiko pointed. A large coil of rope hung off the posts. It was frayed in various portions.

“Murder weapon,” Asuka whispered.

Yumiko asked, “Where do you think this thing came from?”

Asuka replied, “Probably the big storage room in the lobby. I… I know there’s rope in there.”

_Now’s not the time to think about Yamura’s second worst idea._

Yumiko clasped her hands, “Oh! Well that should narrow down our suspects to people who knew that.”

Asuka sighed, “Everyone? We… kind of tied someone up, Tsutaya.”

_Sorry, Fujita._

“Right,” Yumiko bit her lip, “Okay. No narrowing. That’s fine.”

Kazue cleared her throat, “Excuse me. I have some basic conclusions, if you’re all prepared.”

Asuka’s gaze snapped over, “Oh, yeah. Hit us.”

Yumiko and Masuyo both leaned forwards to hear the tall girl better.

Kazue took a deep breath, “He definitely hasn’t been dead long. His skin is still warm.”

_Makes sense, since I… watched him die…_

“He has a strange black residue on his hands,” Kazue continued, “but I can’t tell you what it is.”

Masuyo frowned, “Like… dirt?”

Kazue shook her head, “No. It’s almost… powdery.”

Yumiko crossed her arms, “I have no fucking idea.”

“Aside from that, he also has severe amounts of blood and grime under his nails,” Kazue went on, “I… imagine that there was a struggle.”

Yumiko muttered, “So the culprit is injured…”

Kazue folded her arms, “Finally, his ribs are broken. And everything stated in the Monokuma File appears to be correct.”

Yumiko blanched, “His ribs?! How strong was the culprit?”

Asuka frowned, “Actually, I don’t think that was the killer’s fault. It might have been that cracking noise from earlier.”

Masuyo tilted her head, “You really think Chiba-chan is strong enough for that?”

Asuka shrugged, “If there was no resistance…”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Yumiko places a hand in her hip, “I’m lost.”

Asuka said, “I took Okawa here cause she cut her hand. And then we noticed that the curtain was drawn around the middle bed.”

Masuyo added, “I found his pulse and, um, tried to do CPR. And then Chiba-chan showed up and took over because she’s actually competent.”

“Don’t diss yourself,” Asuka said, “Anyways, the announcement went off shortly after that. I think he was on his way out no matter what.”

Kazue said, “It’s somewhat common to break a person’s ribs during CPR. So Ishikawa’s right; it probably isn’t related to the case.”

_Great._

Masuyo rubbed her eyes, “I can’t believe this. I don’t… I don’t understand.”

Asuka blinked, “I thought you didn’t like Ikeda.”

“I mean, he was kind of a weirdo,” Masuyo said, “But I thought he cared. In his own, weird way. Y’know?”

“I guess,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo continued, “I dunno. I don’t have a clue why anyone would want him dead.”

Yumiko snorted, “It’s pretty obvious to me.”

“How do?” Kazue asked.

“Easy,” Yumiko said, “He had this whole crusade against the ‘traitor’ planned. So they just killed him first.”

Masuyo blinked, “Oh. I didn’t think of that.”

_I didn’t either. But I guess that makes the most sense…_

_Still, does that mean there really is a traitor among the group?_

_I don’t like that._

Asuka rubbed her temples, “Thanks, you two.”

“Good luck,” Kazue offered softly, a weary look in her eyes, “Oh, wait. One last thing.”

“Yeah?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Kazue held out her hand, “I went through Ikeda’s pockets. I don’t know if any of these will be of use to you, but I thought I’d offer.”

She held a ballpoint pen, what was probably Hachirou’s room key, and a pocket watch. Yumiko instantly snatched the pen without blinking.

_...Alright._

Asuka took the key and the watch, “Thanks. I’ll see if I can get any use out of them. Later, you two.”

“Goodbye,” Kazue said. Masuyo waved.

Asuka glanced to her side, only to find only open air. Yumiko had already flitted off to kneel in front of the tiny trash can near the cabinets.

She stuffed the watch and the key in her pocket, then made her way over to where the blonde was, “Y’know, if you needed a pen that badly, I-”

Yumiko shrugged, “I just wanted it. Look, this is way more important.”

Asuka crouched beside her, “Something in there?”

“I’ll say,” Yumiko replied, tilting the garbage can towards her.

Asuka frowned and reached inside. There were three distinct objects; the first being a cigarette box. She opened it, biting her lip.

_It’s half empty… Weird._

Besides the cigarette box, there was also a dark purple lighter, and a wad of bloody tissues. Asuka left the tissues alone, but removed the lighter from the can, “What the hell?”

Yumiko said, “Makes just as much sense to me. I didn’t think anyone here smoked.”

“About that…” Asuka began.

Yumiko frowned, “No way. You? That doesn’t look very good right now, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “That would literally kill me. No, Yamasaki smokes.”

_What the hell is he up to?_

Yumiko scratched her cheek, “Huh. We’d better question him when we run into him.”

_No fucking kidding._

Asuka slipped the lighter into her pocket, “Good idea. Is there anywhere else in here you want to search?”

Yumiko glanced over her shoulder, “The cabinets? I haven’t rooted through them, so there could be something helpful in there.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure. I’ll look in the drawers then, if you want.”

Yumiko nodded and climbed onto the counter, throwing open the cabinet doors. Asuka kept her distance to avoid being kicked in the face, as she went through the drawers one by one.

The bottom drawer was mostly empty, containing only a tightly shut box of scalpels. The middle drawer seemed the same as it had been when she had arrived with Masuyo earlier that morning, with only one first aid kid removed.

The top drawer held a messy array of pamphlets: “How to stop a nosebleed”, “How to perform CPR”, “What to do in the event of a heart attack” and so forth.

_...Hey. Hold on._

Asuka took the CPR pamphlet and opened it. A cartoon bunny was detailed on every page, giving the instructions among several fluffy anecdotes.

**_1) Clear any obstacles_ **

**_2) Attempt to rouse the patient_ **

**_3) Call for medical assistance_ **

**_4) Open nasal passageway_ **

**_5) Listen for breathing_ **

**_6) Give two short breaths to patient’s mouth_ **

**_7) Lock hands around chest centre and perform 30 compressions_ **

**_8) Give two more breaths, then 30 more compressions. Repeat until emergency services arrive._ **

_I… barely understand this. Seems like it might have been helpful earlier, though._

She folded it up and shoved it into her pocket.

_I’m gaining quite the fucking collection here…_

Beside her, Yumiko jumped down from the countertop, “There’s just a bunch of medication in there. Nothing really of note.”

Asuka sighed, “Same here. I think it might be time to move on.”

Yumiko held up one finger, “Let me just quickly check that mini-fridge thing.”

“It holds blood packs,” Asuka responded.

Yumiko nodded, “Yeah! I’ll only be a second, don’t worry.”

Asuka sighed as she bounded over to it, and drifted towards the door. Minoru stood near it, tilting his head as he looked at a small box jutting out of the wall.

“Hey,” she greeted, “What’s up?”

Minoru jumped slightly, but his expression eased at the sight of her, “Oh! It’s you. Um, I’m just looking at the thermostat… It’s been turned all the way up.”

Asuka groaned, “Good lord, no wonder it’s so fucking hot in here.” She reached forwards and turned the dial on it to zero. Instantly, the fans overhead eased.

Minoru tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “Y-Yeah.”

Asuka frowned, “Are you alright?”

“I… I really hate hospitals,” Minoru confessed softly.

“Join the club,” Asuka sighed. At the sight of Minoru’s tense expression she added, “Hey, it’s okay. Get out of here if this place is just gonna upset you.”

Minoru rubbed his neck, “I think I will. Um, sorry.”

Asuka waved her hand, “It’s fine. Do you… want to talk, or something?”

Minoru smiled nervously, “Maybe… maybe after the trial? Since we’re kind of on a time limit.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Ah. Yeah, sure. Works for me.”

At that moment, Yumiko practically teleported to Asuka’s side, “Nothing interesting in the fridge. You two find anything important?”

Asuka shrugged at the same time Minoru shook his head.

Yumiko stuck out her tongue, “Great. We should really move, then.”

“Definitely,” Asuka muttered, “Later, Fujita.”

Minoru waved, glancing at the thermostat once again as Asuka and Yumiko left the room.

The hallway held a significant chill to it. Asuka rubbed her arms, looking back and forth. Kenta was pacing a ways down to their left, close to the art room.

“Hasekura?” She called out, “You alright?”

Kenta jumped. He approached the two of them shakily, glancing over his shoulder, “Um, yeah. Just looking for- for something. Are you two holding up?”

Yumiko shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t really give a shit.”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

“Ikeda-kun’s an asshole, and whoever iced him betrayed everyone,” Yumiko replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “Doesn’t feel like a huge loss.”

Kenta frowned, “I… guess that’s a way of looking at the situation?”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “Uh. Yeah.”

“It’s just my thoughts,” Yumiko said.

_How is she so fucking calm?_

Kenta folded his arms, “I really need to keep looking. I’ll… see you guys in a bit.”

Asuka blinked, “Sure?”

Kenta didn’t exactly respond, before heading back down the hall.

Yumiko grabbed Asuka’s wrist and tugged her to the right, “Let’s go this way.”

Asuka pulled herself free and shook out her hand, “Do you… really not care?”

Yumiko looked away for a moment, “Not really. If it was anyone else, then _maybe,_ but… I don’t know. But like, come on. You didn’t like Ikeda-kun either.”

Asuka sighed, “I mean. No. But nobody really did.”

“So I don’t see why you’re so sad!” Yumiko replied, a tiny smile poking onto her face, “Cheer up. This won’t be hard.”

Asuka flicked her earring, “If you say so.”

Something pinched the back of her brain, worming its way through her system.

_Something… something here feels…_

_Dark._

Asuka grit her teeth and jogged forwards slightly. The door to the conference room was open, and light spilled out into the hall. She peered through the doorframe to see that Arata and Natsumi were seated inside, deep in conversation.

Yumiko hissed, “Who’s in there?”

Asuka replied, “Takishida and Uchiyama. Why?”

Yumiko recoiled, “Hell no. You can talk to them if you want… but I’m not going near them.”

Asuka squeezed her shoulder, “Fair. I shouldn’t be too long.”

She stepped inside, trying to catch some sense of their words. Unfortunately, both their voices were too low to make out. Arata seemed distressed, however.

“Ishikawa-san!” Natsumi greeted, leaning forwards, “It’s nice to see you.”

Asuka folded her arms, “I’m sure. What are you guys talking about?”

Arata rubbed the scar on his jaw, “I… Um…”

“Just the case,” Natsumi responded fluidly, “Can we help you?”

_They’re hiding something._

Asuka said, “I wanted to know if either of you knew anything that might be helpful.”

Natsumi said, “Well, I don’t. But I doubt you believe me.”

“You make it difficult to decide one way or the other,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi grinned and batted her eyelashes.

Asuka sighed, “Takishida? I saw you earlier but…”

Arata tensely rubbed his forehead, “A-Ah. Yeah. I went for a walk this morning… when… All of a sudden, the Body Discovery Announcement is blaring, and you’re rushing out of the medical office. I panicked and froze”

“Hm,” Natsumi remarked, placing a hand under her chin, “Just like that?”

Arata frowned at her, “Just like that. I… I heard some commotion, but I didn’t think…”

Asuka pursed her lips, “And after that?”

“I entered the medical office, like I said I would,” Arata mumbled, “Okawa-san, Chiba-san, and I stayed put until everyone else showed up.”

_Guess that’s good to know._

“I appreciate it,” Asuka said, “See you two at the trial.”

“Mm,” Arata hummed, scratching the table.

Natsumi beamed and waved, “See you there! Take care, Ishikawa-san.”

“Um. Yeah, you too,” Asuka responded, furrowing her brows as she turned around.

_That was weird._

Yumiko was leaning on the wall across the hall when Asuka exited. The blonde tilted her head, “Learn anything useful?”

“Maybe,” Asuka shrugged, “Nobody left the crime scene while I was gone, which… is something?”

Yumiko nodded, “Better than shit. And we know that nothing was disturbed!”

Asuka stuck her hands into her pockets, “We do.”

They rounded the corner, only to pause. Shun and Ayano were sitting on the floor, the latter with her face buried in her hands. Asuka and Yumiko exchanged a glance before sitting down with them.

“Hey. What’s up?” Asuka asked, trying to keep her voice low.

Shun rubbed Ayano’s arm, “Ayano-san thinks she killed Ikeda-san.”

“My fault,” she croaked, raising her head slightly and exposing her blood shot eyes.

Yumiko shook her head, “No way. Ishikawa-san told me you and Okawa-san were all there when that stupid announcement played. Rules say you’re innocent.”

Ayano muttered, “Should’ve… should’ve saved…”

Shun said, “I keep telling her that, but she won’t listen. I d-don’t know how much help… either of us can be right now…”

Asuka sighed, “That’s fine. There’s… nothing you think you could tell us?”

Ayano moved her hands a few times, then whispered something into Shun’s ear.

Shun quickly translated, “Um, she says that Ikeda-san’s breathing must have been really shallow, and that she… just kind of took over? From Okawa-san, that is. So she doesn’t know if there w-were even high chances of resuscitating him.”

“There you go!” Yumiko said, “If his breathing was that shallow, you were just prolonging something inevitable.”

“Keep your chin up, kid,” Asuka added softly.

Ayano didn’t seem convinced.

Shun said, “I know we’ll… we’re going to find the truth. R-Right?”

Asuka swallowed, “Sure. We don’t have any other choice, do we?”

_I’m so confused. I don’t even know where the hell to start on this one._

_Almost everyone has personal motive again… including me._

Overhead, a saccharine chime echoed through the halls, “Doesn’t that seem like long enough? If you all don’t mind, I’d love to proceed with the class trial!”

Asuka frowned, “That was a short hour.”

Shun nodded, “Shouldn’t… we get about twice as long to look around?”

_Not that we really would’ve found much else, but I would’ve liked to-_

“EEAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUAH!”

A low bellow pierced the air like a violent gust of wind. The four exchanged glances, blood rushing through their veins.

“That… came from the art room,” Shun whispered.

Asuka jumped to her feet, “Get the others. I’m going in.”

She didn’t even wait for a response before dashing forwards.

Inside the art room, Kazue stood alone, leaning on the wall with her arms tightly folded. When she spotted Asuka, she silently pointed at the closet.

Asuka swallowed, feeling her heart rising up in her throat. The door was already ajar. With shaky footsteps, she pushed it open.

The first thing she saw was the floor. A stool lay on its side near the centre, very close to a rounded shadow. On his knees beside the door was Kenta, who had tears streaming down his face.

Slowly, Asuka rested a hand on his shoulder, and looked up.

  


He hung from a noose, swaying ever so slightly. The rope had been clumsily tied to the high ceiling rafters. His eyes were closed, and his glasses were smashed and twisted. Harsh bruising blossomed from a spot on his slightly exposed chest, and rose up to part of his neck. Splatters of blood littered his face.

  


Itsuki Yamasaki was dead.

  


**10 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 36.


	35. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Deadly Life; BROWN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the best place to put this warning. It may contain spoilers for future events.
> 
>  
> 
> From here until the end of the class trial, please be warned for heavy themes of suicide and suicidal ideation. Due to the overarching nature, there isn't much point in trying to warn for individual sections. Best of luck.

_He’s… alive?_

Asuka took a step back, “What do we do?”

Masuyo uncomfortably climbed onto the side of the bed, “CPR. He… I think he’s been strangled. If we can get him breathing again…”

_Jesus… What the fuck? Who would…_

_Who_ wouldn’t?

_…_

Masuyo blew two short breaths towards Hachirou’s mouth, then winced as she placed her hands on his chest. Asuka felt her skin begin to crawl.

Masuyo slammed her hands against his chest in an awkward rhythm, chewing on her lip as she did so.

_God, this is so…_

Hachirou’s chest didn’t even seem to be rising, but Masuyo showed no signs of stopping, even as tears streamed down her face.

Asuka swallowed as her heart rose into her throat, and looked away. Her hands quivered at her sides. She wiped sweat off of her brow while her stomach churned.

“Ah- Huh?!”

Asuka spun around. Ayano stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.

“Okawa’s trying to do CPR-” Asuka broke off as Ayano closed the door and sprinted towards the hospital bed.

“Move. Move!” Ayano commanded with shocking force. Masuyo leapt out of the way, crashing onto the floor, as the smaller girl climbed onto the bed. Ayano interlocked her fingers, beginning intense compressions. Asuka bit on her lip as she watched Ayano switch between the compressions and blowing sharp breaths into Hachirou’s mouth, pinching his nose shut as she did.

Still, his chest did not seem to rise. Ayano didn’t stop, driving her front teeth into her lip. A sickening crack filled the air as she continued.

_What the hell?_

Just as Asuka swore she saw movement, a chime echoed from the loudspeakers, and Monokuma’s grating voice broke the air.

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin!”

Ayano gripped Hachirou’s wrist, evidently feeling for a pulse. She met Asuka and Masuyo’s gazes with an uncharacteristic amount of solemnity, “Gone.”

Masuyo leaned over the small sink, “I feel sick.”

Asuka rubbed her temples, “Y-Yeah. I’ll, um, grab everyone else.”

The other two nodded wordlessly. Asuka sped through the open door and hurried down the hall. Arata was leaning on the wall, his face pale.

“What’s-” he began, breaking off almost immediately at the sight of Asuka’s expression.

She closed her fists, “Ikeda’s dead. Okawa and Chiba are in the medical office, if-”

“I’ll go see them,” Arata said, ducking his head.

Asuka nodded and darted past him, heading for the doors that lead back outside. Just barely, she could make out the brigade of people standing on the hill and looking around.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, “Over here!”

A few heads turned her way, and Asuka began waving her arms over her head. They ran for the bridge.

Kazue reached the other side first, “What’s happening? There was no specified location in that announcement.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Medical office. Okawa, Chiba, and Takishida should be in there.”

Kazue closed her eyes, “Ah. So it’s begun.” With that, she took off again.

Kenta approached next, looking over his shoulder a few times before speaking, “I heard you talking to Kanagaki-kun- the medical office?””

Asuka nodded, “It… isn’t good.”

Kenta turned back and called out, “The scene’s the medical room! Let’s hurry!”

He threw the door open and Asuka followed him, returning down the halls. Stagnant air filled the warm hospital ward as she came back in.

Kenta had his head bowed respectfully, while Kazue’s eyes were slammed shut, her arms folded tightly around her chest. Arata stood in the corner, nausea creeping into his expression. Masuyo and Ayano were completely silent.

Natsumi and Minoru appeared next, their faces betraying no proper emotion. The blonde hovered alone near the door, while Minoru drifted towards Kazue.

Yumiko’s head poked in a moment later, and she tugged Shun in with her. The small boy made his way to the exposed bed, while Yumiko hurried to Asuka.

“Holy shit. Did you… find him?” she whispered.

Asuka nodded, “He was alive when we got here. Didn’t last very long.”

Yumiko winced, “Brutal. Can’t say I’m surprised, though.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, but before she could question further, an ugly, high pitched laugh filled the room.

“Upupupu… My, my! We’re finally back on the murder track!”

“You piece of shit,” Asuka growled.

Monokuma ignored her, “Let’s see. One, two, three- that’s everyone! Please check your e-handbooks for the Monokuma File, and have yourselves a blast!”

_Everyone?_

Asuka glanced over her shoulder. In the time it took for her to scan the room, Monokuma had managed to disappear - presumably into the heat ducts, judging by the metallic echo filling the room.

Kazue took a deep breath and approached the hospital bed where Hachirou’s corpse lay, “I will remain at the scene. If there is anyone who would like to-”

Masuyo stepped away from the sink, “Me. I’ll guard with you.”

“Are… you certain?” Kazue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Masuyo nodded, “Someone has to.”

_...Well, she isn’t wrong about that._

Asuka fished into her pocket for her handbook. A new tab with Monokuma’s face emblazoned on it was available.

**Monokuma File #3**

**Victim: Hachirou Ikeda, SHSL Linguist**

**The body was found in the medical ward. Cause of death was asphyxiation from trauma to the neck. There is heavy bruising to the neck, and minor bruising to the torso and hands.**

_Definitely strangled, then._

“That’s weird.”

Yumiko’s voice made Asuka jump. She looked up and frowned, “What? Is something wrong?”

Yumiko crossed her arms, “It’s probably nothing, ignore me. Where do you want to start?”

_...Guess I’m working with Tsutaya._

_Figures._

Asuka said, “I mean, I think we have to start with Ikeda. Where else?”

Yumiko nodded, heading for the exposed hospital bed. Most of the others had filtered out of the room already.

_And thank god. It’s hot enough without extra body heat._

Kazue didn’t look up as the two got close, “One more minute, please. I just want to clarify a few things.”

Asuka nodded, “No worries. Take your time.”

Yumiko tugged back the curtains further, exposing one the posts of the hospital bed, “Uh. Holy shit?”

Asuka turned her head, “What’s the matter?”

Yumiko pointed. A large coil of rope hung off the posts. It was frayed in various portions.

“Murder weapon,” Asuka whispered.

Yumiko asked, “Where do you think this thing came from?”

Asuka replied, “Probably the big storage room in the lobby. I… I know there’s rope in there.”

_Now’s not the time to think about Yamura’s second worst idea._

Yumiko clasped her hands, “Oh! Well that should narrow down our suspects to people who knew that.”

Asuka sighed, “Everyone? We… kind of tied someone up, Tsutaya.”

_Sorry, Fujita._

“Right,” Yumiko bit her lip, “Okay. No narrowing. That’s fine.”

Kazue cleared her throat, “Excuse me. I have some basic conclusions, if you’re all prepared.”

Asuka’s gaze snapped over, “Oh, yeah. Hit us.”

Yumiko and Masuyo both leaned forwards to hear the tall girl better.

Kazue took a deep breath, “He definitely hasn’t been dead long. His skin is still warm.”

_Makes sense, since I… watched him die…_

“He has a strange black residue on his hands,” Kazue continued, “but I can’t tell you what it is.”

Masuyo frowned, “Like… dirt?”

Kazue shook her head, “No. It’s almost… powdery.”

Yumiko crossed her arms, “I have no fucking idea.”

“Aside from that, he also has severe amounts of blood and grime under his nails,” Kazue went on, “I… imagine that there was a struggle.”

Yumiko muttered, “So the culprit is injured…”

Kazue folded her arms, “Finally, his ribs are broken. And everything stated in the Monokuma File appears to be correct.”

Yumiko blanched, “His ribs?! How strong was the culprit?”

Asuka frowned, “Actually, I don’t think that was the killer’s fault. It might have been that cracking noise from earlier.”

Masuyo tilted her head, “You really think Chiba-chan is strong enough for that?”

Asuka shrugged, “If there was no resistance…”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Yumiko places a hand in her hip, “I’m lost.”

Asuka said, “I took Okawa here cause she cut her hand. And then we noticed that the curtain was drawn around the middle bed.”

Masuyo added, “I found his pulse and, um, tried to do CPR. And then Chiba-chan showed up and took over because she’s actually competent.”

“Don’t diss yourself,” Asuka said, “Anyways, the announcement went off shortly after that. I think he was on his way out no matter what.”

Kazue said, “It’s somewhat common to break a person’s ribs during CPR. So Ishikawa’s right; it probably isn’t related to the case.”

_Great._

Masuyo rubbed her eyes, “I can’t believe this. I don’t… I don’t understand.”

Asuka blinked, “I thought you didn’t like Ikeda.”

“I mean, he was kind of a weirdo,” Masuyo said, “But I thought he cared. In his own, weird way. Y’know?”

“I guess,” Asuka muttered.

Masuyo continued, “I dunno. I don’t have a clue why anyone would want him dead.”

Yumiko snorted, “It’s pretty obvious to me.”

“How do?” Kazue asked.

“Easy,” Yumiko said, “He had this whole crusade against the ‘traitor’ planned. So they just killed him first.”

Masuyo blinked, “Oh. I didn’t think of that.”

_I didn’t either. But I guess that makes the most sense…_

_Still, does that mean there really is a traitor among the group?_

_I don’t like that._

Asuka rubbed her temples, “Thanks, you two.”

“Good luck,” Kazue offered softly, a weary look in her eyes, “Oh, wait. One last thing.”

“Yeah?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Kazue held out her hand, “I went through Ikeda’s pockets. I don’t know if any of these will be of use to you, but I thought I’d offer.”

She held a ballpoint pen, what was probably Hachirou’s room key, and a pocket watch. Yumiko instantly snatched the pen without blinking.

_...Alright._

Asuka took the key and the watch, “Thanks. I’ll see if I can get any use out of them. Later, you two.”

“Goodbye,” Kazue said. Masuyo waved.

Asuka glanced to her side, only to find only open air. Yumiko had already flitted off to kneel in front of the tiny trash can near the cabinets.

She stuffed the watch and the key in her pocket, then made her way over to where the blonde was, “Y’know, if you needed a pen that badly, I-”

Yumiko shrugged, “I just wanted it. Look, this is way more important.”

Asuka crouched beside her, “Something in there?”

“I’ll say,” Yumiko replied, tilting the garbage can towards her.

Asuka frowned and reached inside. There were three distinct objects; the first being a cigarette box. She opened it, biting her lip.

_It’s half empty… Weird._

Besides the cigarette box, there was also a dark purple lighter, and a wad of bloody tissues. Asuka left the tissues alone, but removed the lighter from the can, “What the hell?”

Yumiko said, “Makes just as much sense to me. I didn’t think anyone here smoked.”

“About that…” Asuka began.

Yumiko frowned, “No way. You? That doesn’t look very good right now, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka rolled her eyes, “That would literally kill me. No, Yamasaki smokes.”

_What the hell is he up to?_

Yumiko scratched her cheek, “Huh. We’d better question him when we run into him.”

_No fucking kidding._

Asuka slipped the lighter into her pocket, “Good idea. Is there anywhere else in here you want to search?”

Yumiko glanced over her shoulder, “The cabinets? I haven’t rooted through them, so there could be something helpful in there.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure. I’ll look in the drawers then, if you want.”

Yumiko nodded and climbed onto the counter, throwing open the cabinet doors. Asuka kept her distance to avoid being kicked in the face, as she went through the drawers one by one.

The bottom drawer was mostly empty, containing only a tightly shut box of scalpels. The middle drawer seemed the same as it had been when she had arrived with Masuyo earlier that morning, with only one first aid kid removed.

The top drawer held a messy array of pamphlets: “How to stop a nosebleed”, “How to perform CPR”, “What to do in the event of a heart attack” and so forth.

_...Hey. Hold on._

Asuka took the CPR pamphlet and opened it. A cartoon bunny was detailed on every page, giving the instructions among several fluffy anecdotes.

**_1) Clear any obstacles_ **

**_2) Attempt to rouse the patient_ **

**_3) Call for medical assistance_ **

**_4) Open nasal passageway_ **

**_5) Listen for breathing_ **

**_6) Give two short breaths to patient’s mouth_ **

**_7) Lock hands around chest centre and perform 30 compressions_ **

**_8) Give two more breaths, then 30 more compressions. Repeat until emergency services arrive._ **

_I… barely understand this. Seems like it might have been helpful earlier, though._

She folded it up and shoved it into her pocket.

_I’m gaining quite the fucking collection here…_

Beside her, Yumiko jumped down from the countertop, “There’s just a bunch of medication in there. Nothing really of note.”

Asuka sighed, “Same here. I think it might be time to move on.”

Yumiko held up one finger, “Let me just quickly check that mini-fridge thing.”

“It holds blood packs,” Asuka responded.

Yumiko nodded, “Yeah! I’ll only be a second, don’t worry.”

Asuka sighed as she bounded over to it, and drifted towards the door. Minoru stood near it, tilting his head as he looked at a small box jutting out of the wall.

“Hey,” she greeted, “What’s up?”

Minoru jumped slightly, but his expression eased at the sight of her, “Oh! It’s you. Um, I’m just looking at the thermostat… It’s been turned all the way up.”

Asuka groaned, “Good lord, no wonder it’s so fucking hot in here.” She reached forwards and turned the dial on it to zero. Instantly, the fans overhead eased.

Minoru tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “Y-Yeah.”

Asuka frowned, “Are you alright?”

At that moment, Yumiko practically teleported to Asuka’s side, “Nothing interesting in the fridge. You two find anything important?”

Minoru, who had opened his mouth, quickly closed it and shook his head. Asuka kept an eye on him, then shrugged.

Yumiko stuck out her tongue, “Great. We should really move, then.”

“Definitely,” Asuka muttered, “Later, Fujita.”

Minoru waved, glancing at the thermostat once again as Asuka and Yumiko left the room.

The hallway held a significant chill to it. Asuka rubbed her arms, looking back and forth. Kenta was pacing a ways down to their left, close to the art room.

“Hasekura?” She called out, “You alright?”

Kenta jumped. He approached the two of them shakily, glancing over his shoulder, “Um, yeah. Just looking for- for something. Are you two holding up?”

Yumiko shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t really give a shit.”

Asuka blinked, “What?”

“Ikeda-kun’s an asshole, and whoever iced him betrayed everyone,” Yumiko replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “Doesn’t feel like a huge loss.”

Kenta frowned, “I… guess that’s a way of looking at the situation?”

Asuka rubbed her neck, “Uh. Yeah.”

“It’s just my thoughts,” Yumiko said.

_How is she so fucking calm?_

Kenta folded his arms, “I really need to keep looking. I’ll… see you guys in a bit.”

Asuka blinked, “Sure?”

Kenta didn’t exactly respond, before heading back down the hall.

Yumiko grabbed Asuka’s wrist and tugged her to the right, “Let’s go this way.”

Asuka pulled herself free and shook out her hand, “Do you… really not care?”

Yumiko looked away for a moment, “Not really. If it was anyone else, then _maybe,_ but… I don’t know. But like, come on. You didn’t like Ikeda-kun either.”

Asuka sighed, “I mean. No. But nobody really did.”

“So I don’t see why you’re so sad!” Yumiko replied, a tiny smile poking onto her face, “Cheer up. This won’t be hard.”

Asuka flicked her earring, “If you say so.”

Something pinched the back of her brain, worming its way through her system.

_Something… something here feels…_

_Dark._

Asuka grit her teeth and jogged forwards slightly. The door to the conference room was open, and light spilled out into the hall. She peered through the doorframe to see that Arata and Natsumi were seated inside, deep in conversation.

Yumiko hissed, “Who’s in there?”

Asuka replied, “Takishida and Uchiyama. Why?”

Yumiko recoiled, “Hell no. You can talk to them if you want… but I’m not going near them.”

Asuka squeezed her shoulder, “Fair. I shouldn’t be too long.”

She stepped inside, trying to catch some sense of their words. Unfortunately, both their voices were too low to make out. Arata seemed distressed, however.

“Ishikawa-san!” Natsumi greeted, leaning forwards, “It’s nice to see you.”

Asuka folded her arms, “I’m sure. What are you guys talking about?”

Arata rubbed the scar on his jaw, “I… Um…”

“Just the case,” Natsumi responded fluidly, “Can we help you?”

_They’re hiding something._

Asuka said, “I wanted to know if either of you knew anything that might be helpful.”

Natsumi said, “Well, I don’t. But I doubt you believe me.”

“You make it difficult to decide one way or the other,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi grinned and batted her eyelashes.

Asuka sighed, “Takishida? I saw you earlier but…”

Arata tensely rubbed his forehead, “A-Ah. Yeah. I went for a walk this morning… when… All of a sudden, the Body Discovery Announcement is blaring, and you’re rushing out of the medical office. I panicked and froze”

“Hm,” Natsumi remarked, placing a hand under her chin, “Just like that?”

Arata frowned at her, “Just like that. I… I heard some commotion, but I didn’t think…”

Asuka pursed her lips, “And after that?”

“I entered the medical office, like I said I would,” Arata mumbled, “Okawa-san, Chiba-san, and I stayed put until everyone else showed up.”

_Guess that’s good to know._

“I appreciate it,” Asuka said, “See you two at the trial.”

“Mm,” Arata hummed, scratching the table.

Natsumi beamed and waved, “See you there! Take care, Ishikawa-san.”

“Um. Yeah, you too,” Asuka responded, furrowing her brows as she turned around.

_That was weird._

Yumiko was leaning on the wall across the hall when Asuka exited. The blonde tilted her head, “Learn anything useful?”

“Maybe,” Asuka shrugged, “Nobody left the crime scene while I was gone, which… is something?”

Yumiko nodded, “Better than shit. And we know that nothing was disturbed!”

Asuka stuck her hands into her pockets, “We do.”

They rounded the corner, only to pause. Shun and Ayano were sitting on the floor, the latter with her face buried in her hands. Asuka and Yumiko exchanged a glance before sitting down with them.

“Hey. What’s up?” Asuka asked, trying to keep her voice low.

Shun rubbed Ayano’s arm, “Ayano-san thinks she killed Ikeda-san.”

“My fault,” she croaked, raising her head slightly and exposing her blood shot eyes.

Yumiko shook her head, “No way. Ishikawa-san told me you and Okawa-san were all there when that stupid announcement played. Rules say you’re innocent.”

Ayano muttered, “Should’ve… should’ve saved…”

Shun said, “I keep telling her that, but she won’t listen. I d-don’t know how much help… either of us can be right now…”

Asuka sighed, “That’s fine. There’s… nothing you think you could tell us?”

Ayano moved her hands a few times, then whispered something into Shun’s ear.

Shun quickly translated, “Um, she says that Ikeda-san’s breathing must have been really shallow, and that she… just kind of took over? From Okawa-san, that is. So she doesn’t know if there w-were even high chances of resuscitating him.”

“There you go!” Yumiko said, “If his breathing was that shallow, you were just prolonging something inevitable.”

“Keep your chin up, kid,” Asuka added softly.

Ayano didn’t seem convinced.

Shun said, “I know we’ll… we’re going to find the truth. R-Right?”

Asuka swallowed, “Sure. We don’t have any other choice, do we?”

_I’m so confused. I don’t even know where the hell to start on this one._

_Almost everyone has personal motive again… including me._

Overhead, a saccharine chime echoed through the halls, “Doesn’t that seem like long enough? If you all don’t mind, I’d love to proceed with the class trial!”

Asuka frowned, “That was a short hour.”

Shun nodded, “Shouldn’t… we get about twice as long to look around?”

_Not that we really would’ve found much else, but I would’ve liked to-_

“EEAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUAH!”

A low bellow pierced the air like a violent gust of wind. The four exchanged glances, blood rushing through their veins.

“That… came from the art room,” Shun whispered.

Asuka jumped to her feet, “Get the others. I’m going in.”

She didn’t even wait for a response before dashing forwards.

Inside the art room, Kazue stood alone, leaning on the wall with her arms tightly folded. When she spotted Asuka, she silently pointed at the closet.

Asuka swallowed, feeling her heart rising up in her throat. The door was already ajar. With shaky footsteps, she pushed it open.

The first thing she saw was the floor. A stool lay on its side near the centre, very close to a rounded shadow. On his knees beside the door was Kenta, who had tears streaming down his face.

Slowly, Asuka rested a hand on his shoulder, and looked up.

  


He hung from a noose, swaying ever so slightly. The rope had been clumsily tied to the high ceiling rafters. His eyes were closed, and his glasses were smashed and twisted. Harsh bruising blossomed from a spot on his slightly exposed chest, and rose up to part of his neck. Splatters of blood littered his face.

  


Itsuki Yamasaki was dead.

  


**10 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighs.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 37.


	36. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Deadly Life Part Two; ORANGE)

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin! For now, could everyone gather in the art room?”

Asuka’s eyes widened in horror. For a moment, she could hear only her heartbeat, flickering on and off like an unstable light switch. 

“Yamasaki…” she croaked, her stomach twisting.

_ Is… is this why he never showed up? _

_ Or… _

_ Or did something… _

“I’m so sorry,” Asuka breathed.

Kenta didn’t say a word, merely continuing to stare upwards with an increasingly dulled expression.

Asuka took a few steps backwards, finally tearing her gaze away from Itsuki’s corpse.

Outside, everyone else had apparently gathered in the interim, their expressions terse.

“Yamasaki’s dead,” Asuka said, her voice beginning to quake, “It’s… it’s bad.”

Natsumi crossed her arms, “I was wondering where he was…”

Masuyo shuddered violently. Ayano and Shun seemed similarly stunned into silence.

Arata whispered, “During the investigation… Did he just…?”

“I don’t know,” Asuka murmured.

Kazue awkwardly supplemented, “All I heard was Hasekura’s screams. He was…”

_ What the hell… _

Yumiko frowned, “Is Hasekura-kun inside?”

Asuka nodded.

Minoru shivered, “Why is this happening again? Why are two people…”

“Who would be so cruel?” Shun asked, tears stinging in his eyes.

_ My throat hurts. _

_ Is this my fault? Should I have gone looking for him? _

“Well, well, well! I was wondering when we’d get here.”

Monokuma was standing on a counter at the far end of the room, near the rear door.

Yumiko’s lip curled, “Fuck off!”

Monokuma beamed, “Oh, but I’m sure you’d be lost in the dark without my little gift to you, no?”

Asuka grimaced as an electronic beep filled the air.

“Check out the Monokuma File… again!” He said, “See you at the trial!”

With that, he dashed out the rear door.

Asuka’s eyes hit the floor. She could barely catch a few people shuffling their feet from the corners of her gaze as ugly fog descended on the room.

Finally, Kazue spoke, “I suppose… that I’ll stay here and guard the scene. I imagine Hasekura will be joining me. Unless anyone has any objections.”

Masuyo teetered back and forth, “I don’t, but… I think somebody should stay in the medical office too. Like… like just in case.”

Arata pinched the bridge of his nose, “That makes sense. I guess if someone doesn’t want to investigate here…”

Ayano raised her hand silently. She didn’t seem to be crying, but her eyes were reddened.

Masuyo added, “I mean, I suggested it. So…”

Without another word, she and Ayano flittered towards the door, and headed down the hallway, presumably to take guard once more at the other crime scene.

In that time, Yumiko had snuck up on Asuka and was now standing uncomfortably close. Asuka took a step back and crossed her arms, “I think we should split up for this one.”

Yumiko blinked, then nodded slowly, “Oh. Uh, alright. I mean, I don’t really want to look at the corpse so…”

“Squeamish?” Asuka asked.

Yumiko replied, “More than I’d like to admit. I can stay in here and take a look around this place once more. Maybe check the pool.”

Asuka nodded, “Sounds good. If there’s time, we can meet up and talk more.” 

Yumiko gave her a thumbs up and drifted to the other end of the art room, near a large stack of black tote bags.

Asuka took a deep breath, then slipped back inside the art closet.

Inside, Kazue and Kenta had already taken Itsuki down from the rafters, and had laid him on the floor. The former was removing the noose from his neck. Natsumi hovered in the corner, examining some small cans of paint.

Kazue looked up at the sound of Asuka’s footsteps, “I’ll need a few minutes.”

Asuka nodded, “It’s fine. Just let me know.”

_ This closet is fairly spacious… I’ll just try to stay out of her hair. _

_ It seems to be in normal condition, save for the obvious. The only thing out of place is… that stool on the ground. _

_ I don’t like that. _

Asuka fumbled in her pocket for her handbook. Another tab had oh so joyfully opened up, complete with a Monokuma emblem. With a grimace, she tapped on it.

**Monokuma File #3.2**

**Victim: Itsuki Yamasaki, SHSL Hiker**

**The body was found in the art closet. Cause of death is a broken neck. The victim’s body is covered with heavy bruising, and there are signs of trauma to the back of the head.**

Asuka shuddered, slamming her eyes shut.

_ There’s… no time of death listed. It had to have just happened though… Monokuma said everyone was in the hospital earlier. _

_ And Tsutaya and I saw everyone together during- _

_ During… _

_ We split up for ten minutes. _

_ She couldn’t… _

_ Couldn’t have… _

_ No. No no no no no no no- _

“Ishikawa-san? You’re hyperventilating.”

Asuka’s eyes fluttered open as a wheeze escaped her. Natsumi had approached her and was now gently resting a hand on her arm.

“I’m fine,” she choked out, “Don’t… don’t worry about me.”

Natsumi bit her lip, “Only if you’re sure.”

Asuka waved her hand, “I said I’m fine. What… What were you doing? Before wandering over here.”

Natsumi’s eyes briefly flickered towards the ceiling, “Thinking.”

“Thought I could smell wood burning,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi stuck out her tongue, “Maybe I won’t tell you, then.”

_ Too far? _

Kazue called out, “Ishikawa? I have something, if you’re ready. And Uchiyama, if you’d like.”

Asuka turned. Kazue and Kenta were kneeling, so she followed suit. Natsumi did the same, her hands trembling as she did.

Kazue sighed, “It’s bad. With his face alone… Yamasaki’s glasses are broken, and have blood on them, as do parts of his face.”

_ Some kind of… struggle? _

“The wound on his head seems to be from the edge of a blunt object,” Kazue continued, “The blood is predominantly dry, and Yamasaki is quite cold.”

Kenta whispered, “How long… would it take for that to dry?”

“It depends on the wound,” Natsumi answered first. When the other three turned to look at her, she glanced away.

Kazue went onwards, “His body is covered in bruises, except for where the noose was. It’s the worst on his shoulders.”

_ No bruising… where the noose was? _

Asuka gripped the back of her neck, “That isn’t possible.”

“I hardly know what to make of it,” Kazue admitted, “Furthermore… Yamasaki is dotted with burn marks, most prominently on his chest, shoulders, and back. There are a few on his wrists too.

Kenta gripped his head, “How… does it keep getting worse…?”

Natsumi gripped her wrist tight, “That’s…”

Kazue swallowed, “One last thing. Yamasaki’s neck was broken… peculiarly.”

“So it’s… not a hanging wound,” Asuka breathed.

Kazue replied, “I don’t want to entirely rule that out. However, with how it was snapped-“

Kenta covered his ears.

“-I strongly suspect a culprit. And a vicious one at that,” Kazue finished, “This evidently took a lot of time.”

_ This… this is so fucked up. _

_ All because I… _

“Thank you,” Asuka croaked.

Kazue nodded, then silently held out her hand towards Asuka. Asuka raised an eyebrow and mirrored her, and the brunette pressed a golden key into her palm.

_ I guess that’s his room key… If I have time, I should… look in there. And in Ikeda’s too. _

A loud thump filled the room in that moment. Asuka jumped to her feet to see that Natsumi had apparently crashed to the floor. Her legs had punctured the three canvases in the corner, ruining them.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Asuka asked, blinking.

Natsumi looked up, then flashed a smile, “Only my best, babe.”

Asuka choked on the air, “W-What?!”

Kazue tiredly raised her voice, “Do you need help?”

“Um. Yes. A bit,” Natsumi admitted.

Kazue sighed and moved over to where the blonde lay on the floor. With one swift motion, she pulled Natsumi out of the destroyed canvases and back to her feet.

Kenta frowned softly, “Did… they break the second you stood on them?”

Natsumi nodded, “Pretty much.”

“The material seems very delicate,” Kazue added, examining one of the canvases.

_ And Uchiyama seems fairly light… Unless she keeps rocks in her pockets. _

_ But why the hell did she do that in the first place? _

“Hey, Kanagaki-san?” Natsumi batted her eyelashes, “Now that I have your attention, will you do me a favour?”

“That depends,” Kazue replied, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi beamed, “It’s super easy! Can you just… stand on the stool? No big deal.”

Kazue shrugged, “I suppose?”

She complied with Natsumi’s request, setting the stool right side up again, and climbing onto it, “There?”

Natsumi tilted her head, “Okay. Now, can you please reach as high as you can?”

Kazue sighed, but did as she asked. Her hand casually rested on one of the ceiling pipes, “Are you happy now?”

Natsumi nodded, “Yes! Ishikawa-san, can you do the same, please? For me?”

Asuka frowned, “Why?”

“Call it an experiment,” Natsumi replied evasively.

_...Alright. Whatever. _

Kazue jumped off the stool. Asuka stepped onto it, reaching upwards. She could only grasp open air.

Natsumi smiled, “Thanks! You’re perfect.”

Asuka blinked a few times, then got off the stool, “Uh, you’re welcome?”

_ What the fuck was all that about? _

_ Whatever. At least she’s not desecrating corpses again. _

Asuka tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and surveyed the art closet once more. Kenta hadn’t moved from his position on the floor, and a dull, misty look had fallen over his eyes.

She carefully lowered herself next to him, “Hey. Are you holding up?”

Kenta murmured, “This is my fault. I know it is.”

Asuka tilted her head, “How?”

_ Oh god don’t say he did it- _

Kenta ran his hands through his hair, “I saw him last at four yesterday. When we split… I had no idea that…”

Asuka frowned, “Four in the afternoon?”

_ That’s a long time. And Hasekura… didn’t see him again? _

_ But Yamasaki was in the medical wing when- _

Kenta sighed, “Yeah. You got it. I was looking for him earlier in the investigation too. I didn’t… didn’t think that-“

Asuka said, “We’ll figure it out. He… he can’t have been dead very long.” 

Kenta shook his head, “You heard Kanagaki-kun. A lot of… of the blood is dry. Itsuki… must have been killed… at least a couple hours ago.”

_ … _

_ I’m so confused. _

“The killer won’t get away with this,” Asuka assured him.

Kenta didn’t reply to that, his expression clouding over once more.

_ I should probably leave him be. _

_ … _

_ But if that’s everything in this stupid closet… I guess it’s time to move on. _

Asuka rose to her feet and left the closet. As she did, Yumiko and Minoru turned their heads.

_ That’s a weird pair. _

“Uh, hey,” Asuka greeted, “You two are working together?”

Yumiko frowned, “Is that a surprise?”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “I mean… she hasn’t tried to strangle me this time around, so…”

Yumiko rolled her eyes, “I said I was sorry about that!”

“No you didn’t,” Minoru replied quietly.

Yumiko blinked, “Oh. I’m sorry about that.”

Asuka folded her arms, “Have you… found anything interesting?”

Yumiko nodded and pointed at the closet door, “Take a look at the handle.”

Asuka frowned and turned her head. The silver handle was hanging crooked. She put her hand on it to adjust it, but it only fell limply again.

“It’s completely broken,” Asuka muttered.

Minoru said, “I want to say that someone tried to unscrew it, but I can’t prove it.”

Asuka touched it again, then frowned as her fingers touched something rough. She pulled back her hand and her eyes went wide at the sight of the red residue on her fingers.

“What the fuck? That’s blood,” Yumiko blanched.

Asuka crouched down and examined the handle more closely. The entire bottom was stained with blood.

_...Brutal. _

Minoru asked nervously, “But why is there blood on…”

“I have no idea,” Asuka admitted.

_ This gets weirder by the minute. _

Yumiko said, “We haven’t found anything else in here… The whole room looks super clean.”

“Either the culprit did this without a mess,” Minoru said, “Or… they had some time to clean it up.”

_ I’m concerned. _

_ … _

_ But I don’t have time to just stand here. I said I’d look at Ikeda and Yamasaki’s rooms. _

Her hands touched the keys in her pocket.

“Thanks for pointing that out to me,” Asuka said, “But I… really can’t stay.”

Yumiko waved her hand, “No worries. We should go too.”

Minoru nodded, “Y-Yeah. Take care, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka nodded to them both and headed for the hall. Shun was hovering near the door, his hands tightly folded inside the pocket of his hoodie.

“You busy, Asari?” Asuka asked, tilting her head.

Shun jumped, “Oh! Um, not particularly? I… d-don’t really know what else to look at. And I’m not g-good at looking at corpses.”

“Most people aren’t,” Asuka replied.

_ I just force myself to do it… _

“Why do you ask?” Shun questioned.

Asuka said, “I want to see if there’s anything of note in either Ikeda or Yamasaki’s rooms. But… it’s probably best if I have a witness for something like that.”

Shun nodded, “That’s a good plan! I c-can come with you.”

_ Cool. _

Asuka nodded and began to walk down the hall. Shun trailed behind her, his shoes barely making a sound on the tile.

Along the way, they passed Arata, who was muttering himself and running his hands through his hair frantically. Asuka shot a glance at Shun, who shrugged.

“Takishida? You okay?” Asuka asked.

Arata either ignored her, or didn’t realize anyone was there. He continued to walk back and forth without a word.

_...Weird. Okay. _

She and Shun kept walking, but Asuka glanced over her shoulder a few times, just to be sure.

Neither of them spoke on the journey across the bridge. Asuka kept her focus on not falling into the gorge, barely even thinking until she and Shun were safely at the hotel.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the first key she could grasp. The kanji for Hachirou’s name was neatly etched in the metal.

“Let’s go,” she said. Shun nodded, pulling his hood over his head.

The two climbed the stairs. Asuka found Hachirou’s room quickly, on the side of the hall facing the balcony.

Asuka braced herself as she opened the door, but nothing jumped out at her, save for the less than pleasant scent of cologne.

“Let’s tear the place apart,” Asuka said.

Shun blinked, “I don’t want to destroy anything.”

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, “It’s- No, I just mean… search everything.”

“Oh…” Shun whispered, “Got it.”

Hachirou’s room was incredibly neat. Spare, identical suits were folded in a drawer, and the only trace of disarray were the books stacked on top of it. Asuka glanced at the spines, but save for an empty notebook, all the titles were in languages she couldn’t read.

_ Figures. _

“You find anything?” Asuka called out.

“Not yet!” Shun replied. His voice sounded slightly muffled. He seemed to have stepped into the bathroom.

Asuka moved around the room, peeking under the bed and examining every nook and cranny. Still, she could find nothing that seemed important.

Shun exited the bathroom with a disgruntled expression, “Nothing. It’s… lived in, but there’s nothing  _ useful _ here. U-Unless you found something.”

Asuka shook her head, “I think this is a waste of time. Let’s hit up Yamasaki’s room before Monokuma goes ballistic.”

Shun nodded.

They exited Hachirou’s room, a rough sensation filling Asuka’s throat. She inhaled sharply and slammed her eyes shut.

Shun asked, “Are you okay, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka rubbed her forehead, “I will be. Don’t worry about me.”

Shun furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t press the issue further. Instead, he said, “I can open Yamasaki’s room, if you want.”

_ Do I really look like that much of a wreck? _

Asuka fished the key out of her pocket and tossed it to Shun, who barely managed to catch it in time. 

He crossed the hall and stuck the key in the lock, struggling slightly with the door. Asuka moved to help him with it, but as soon as she took a step forwards, the door finally opened.

As it did, a large steel beam swung down from inside Itsuki’s room, barely coasting over Shun’s head. It collided with the opposite wall, then continued to swing back and forth, suspended by a cable, until it finally came to a halt.

“W-What was… What just…” Shun breathed, his voice shaking.

Asuka nervously came up behind him and closed her hand around the beam. She croaked, “Asari? I think you just saved my life.”

Shun turned to her, “Huh?”

“This didn’t touch you, right?” Asuka asked. When he nodded, she said, “If I had opened the door… this slab of steel would’ve hit me right in the head.”

Shun’s eyes went wide, “I… I’m scared.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Me too. We better go inside.”

Shun nodded, hunching his shoulders. Asuka quickly went around the door, examining the mechanism that had attacked Shun. The cable seemed to be attached to the door hinge.

“So when the door opens, the tension in the cable changes,” Asuka muttered.

“And it makes that beam fly at whoever’s in the… the doorway,” Shun added, tugging on the drawstring of his hoodie, “But… why would Yamasaki-san ever do something like this?”

_ I have no idea. _

Asuka turned around to take in the room itself. Immediately, she blinked twice to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, “What the fuck?”

Every inch of the room was covered in paper. The walls were lined with various sheets, and they spilled onto the floor, the bed, and every other surface. A few pages were pinned to what appeared to be clotheslines, which had been stapled to the walls.

Shun blinked, “This… I think this just… got a l-lot more complicated.”

Asuka picked up a piece of paper, “No kidding. What the hell?”

Itsuki’s handwriting was small and scratchy to the point that it was nigh illegible. She bit her lip, attempting to read the page, “Chalk unstable. Potentially dangerous. Keep distance, watch closely. ‘Chalk?’” 

Shun pulled one off the wall, “I can barely decipher this… C-Can you?”

Asuka took it from him, “Barely.”

_ ‘Emperor [...] the last one [...] can no longer be sure that this will stop the [...] watch out for [...]’ _

Asuka frowned, “What the hell does any of this mean?”

Shun knelt to the ground, “I think… he’s using code names for a-all of us.”

_ Yeah… These notes look really in depth too. _

Asuka and Shun took opposite sides of the room, combing through various sheets of paper.

‘ _ do not trust anyone. _

_ something is [...] i’m starting to think that [...] and there is a chance it’s [...]’ _

_ ‘Peacock won’t stop crying.’ _

_ ‘With every passing [...] that wheel looms over [...]’ _

_ ‘They can’t know my secret.’ _

_ ‘Heath has no sense of [...]’ _

_ ‘Gatekeeper WILL kill someone if [...] have to be very careful that [...]’ _

_ ‘is it me.’ _

Asuka glanced over her shoulder at Shun. His expression got more confused by the second.

She grit her teeth and looked back at the array of papers in front of her. One of them had slumped over slightly, so she grabbed it.

_ ‘Reactions to Tortoiseshell and Pearl’s murder’ _

Below that were several lines of unreadable text. Asuka blinked.

_ We… haven’t had a double murder before now. _

_ … _

_ Huh? _

Asuka folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. She fumbled around where it had fallen, looking for anything else that might clarify what she’d just seen.

‘ _ Reactions to List _

_ Gatekeeper is absolutely unreadable. Tortoiseshell doesn’t seem to understand. Peacock doesn’t believe it.’ _

The rest of the paper had been torn off. 

“Is that… the list Ikeda brought up the other day?” Asuka whispered. She frowned, then put that paper into her pocket too.

“Ishikawa-san? Can you come here?” Shun called out.

Asuka stood up and crossed the room. Shun was seated on the floor with a serious expression, “I found… some stuff under his bed.”

“Never a good sign,” Asuka muttered, “What’ve you got?”

Shun pointed at the floor, “First… this cork board.”

Asuka looked down. In the centre of the board was a crudely drawn picture of Monokuma. Sixteen strings in a mix of red and black extended from the picture, each leading to one of the code names.

_ Oh my god… What the hell? _

Shun said, “My guess is… This is how he’s organizing his… suspicions of a mastermind.”

Asuka nodded, getting down on one knee to examine it better.

_ Let’s see… _

_ Ringlet, Marsh, Meadow, Grizzled, Gatekeeper, Duke, Skipper, and Painted are all attached to red string. _

_ Then… Peacock, Pearl, Chalk, Brimstone, Emperor, Wall, Heath, and Tortoiseshell are attached to black. _

Shun said, “Chalk and Tortoiseshell have question marks beside their names too… Whatever that means.”

“This is so bizarre,” Asuka muttered.

Shun nodded, “I found something else though… and it might be more helpful.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Mm?”

Shun passed her a leather bound book, “It looks like… like a day planner. Look on the dog eared page.”

Asuka flipped to the page in question. Itsuki’s usually messy handwriting was clear as day for a change.

_ ‘Meet Brimstone in the art room. 10:30PM.’ _

Her breath caught in her throat.

Shun smiled, “If we can figure out who Brimstone is… we f-find the killer!”

Asuka bit her lip, “I don’t think it’s going to be that simple.”

“Why not?” Shun asked.

“Because…” Asuka felt her eyes burn, “Because  _ I’m _ Brimstone. Yamasaki was supposed to be meeting  _ me.” _

Shun’s jaw dropped, “Huh?”

Asuka opened her mouth to speak, but a chime above her head cut her off.

“Upupupu! Now I’m  _ really  _ starting to get bored, so how about we get moving? Let’s all meet on the hill at the central island!”

“I’ll explain later,” Asuka said, standing up, “And… Asari? Can I ask you to keep all of this between us?”

Shun looked around the room, “You mean… all of Yamasaki-san’s notes?”

Asuka nodded, “I don’t want to trust anyone else with this.”

Shun drew an X over his chest, “I won’t tell a soul. Um, do you want to keep his room key? I… I might lose it.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure. After the trial… I want to come back here and put as much together as possible.”

“I’ll help!” Shun promised, “If you’d like, I mean.”

Asuka smiled weakly, “Sounds good, kid. For now, we should… probably go.”

Shun nodded. He passed her the key to Itsuki’s room, then stood up and made for the door. Once the pair were safely outside, they headed straight for the hatch on the hill.

Descending the dark stairs was no easier the third time around. Asuka’s heart hammered in her chest the whole way down as she dug her nails into the stone wall.

A few heads turned as they arrived. A quick headcount told Asuka that they were the last ones to show up.

_ Great. Hope we didn’t keep them waiting… _

Asuka slipped through the crowd to reach Yumiko. The blonde had her arms folded tightly around her chest.

“Hey. How’d the search go?” Yumiko asked.

Asuka grit her teeth, “We found… nothing of value, really. What about you?”

Yumiko sighed, “The pool was untouched. I don’t know what any of this means… and I’ve got such a bad feeling in my stomach.”

Asuka sighed, “Me too.”

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Asuka took a deep breath and plunged inside, resting against the back corner. The elevator felt unfortunately spacier.

A few people exchanged glances, but nobody dared raise their voice. Slowly, the doors closed, and the machinery began to rumble.

_ Ikeda… Yamasaki… _

_ I wasn’t close with either of you, to say the least. But we’ll uncover the truth buried here… no matter how brutal it is. _

_ We’re going to survive this. _

The elevator plummeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hm.
> 
> So. Any theories? I'd LOVE to read them.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 39.


	37. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Deadly Life Part Two; BROWN)

“A body has been discovered! After a free period, which you can spend however you like, the class trial will begin! For now, could everyone gather in the art room?”

Asuka’s eyes widened in horror. For a moment, she could hear only her heartbeat, flickering on and off like an unstable light switch. 

“Yamasaki…” she croaked, her stomach twisting.

_ Is… is this why he never showed up? _

_ Or… _

_ Or did something… _

“This is all my fault,” Asuka breathed.

Kenta’s gaze snapped over to her, “W-What?! Are you saying-“

“I didn’t kill him!” Asuka jumped backwards, “N-No, I was just… supposed to meet Yamasaki last night. But he… he never showed up. So I left.”

_ And I’m starting to think that wasn’t a good idea. _

Kenta’s expression emptied once more, his eyes turning misty.

Asuka hurried out of the closet, tearing her gaze away from Itsuki’s corpse.

Outside, everyone else had apparently gathered in the interim, their expressions terse.

“Yamasaki’s dead,” Asuka said, her voice beginning to quake, “It’s… it’s bad.”

Natsumi crossed her arms, “I was wondering where he was…”

Masuyo shuddered violently. Ayano and Shun seemed similarly stunned into silence.

Arata whispered, “During the investigation… Did he just…?”

“I don’t know,” Asuka murmured.

Kazue awkwardly supplemented, “All I heard was Hasekura’s screams. He was…”

_ What the hell… _

Yumiko frowned, “Is Hasekura-kun inside?”

Asuka nodded.

Minoru shivered, “Why is this happening again? Why are two people…”

“Who would be so cruel?” Shun asked, tears stinging in his eyes.

_ My throat hurts. _

_ Should I have kept waiting in the library? Or looked for him? _

“Well, well, well! I was wondering when we’d get here.”

Monokuma was standing on a counter at the far end of the room, near the rear door.

Yumiko’s lip curled, “Fuck off!”

Monokuma beamed, “Oh, but I’m sure you’d be lost in the dark without my little gift to you, no?”

Asuka grimaced as an electronic beep filled the air.

“Check out the Monokuma File… again!” He said, “See you at the trial!”

With that, he dashed out the rear door.

Asuka’s eyes hit the floor. She could barely catch a few people shuffling their feet from the corners of her gaze as ugly fog descended on the room.

Finally, Kazue spoke, “I suppose… that I’ll stay here and guard the scene. I imagine Hasekura will be joining me. Unless anyone has any objections.”

Masuyo teetered back and forth, “I don’t, but… I think somebody should stay in the medical office too. Like… like just in case.”

Arata pinched the bridge of his nose, “That makes sense. I guess if someone doesn’t want to investigate here…”

Ayano raised her hand silently. She didn’t seem to be crying, but her eyes were reddened.

Masuyo added, “I mean, I suggested it. So…”

Without another word, she and Ayano flittered towards the door, and headed down the hallway, presumably to take guard once more at the other crime scene.

In that time, Yumiko had snuck up on Asuka and was now standing uncomfortably close. Asuka took a step back and crossed her arms, “I think we should split up for this one.”

Yumiko blinked, then nodded slowly, “Oh. Uh, alright. I mean, I don’t really want to look at the corpse so…”

“Squeamish?” Asuka asked.

Yumiko replied, “More than I’d like to admit. I can stay in here and take a look around this place once more. Maybe check the pool.”

Asuka nodded, “Sounds good. If there’s time, we can meet up and talk more.” 

Yumiko gave her a thumbs up and drifted to the other end of the art room, near a large stack of black tote bags.

Asuka took a deep breath, then slipped back inside the art closet.

Inside, Kazue and Kenta had already taken Itsuki down from the rafters, and had laid him on the floor. The former was removing the noose from his neck. Natsumi hovered in the corner, examining some small cans of paint.

Kazue looked up at the sound of Asuka’s footsteps, “I’ll need a few minutes.”

Asuka nodded, “It’s fine. Just let me know.”

_ This closet is fairly spacious… I’ll just try to stay out of her hair. _

_ It seems to be in normal condition, save for the obvious. The only thing out of place is… that stool on the ground. _

_ I don’t like that. _

Asuka fumbled in her pocket for her handbook. Another tab had oh so joyfully opened up, complete with a Monokuma emblem. With a grimace, she tapped on it.

**Monokuma File #3.2**

**Victim: Itsuki Yamasaki, SHSL Hiker**

**The body was found in the art closet. Cause of death is a broken neck. The victim’s body is covered with heavy bruising, and there are signs of trauma to the back of the head.**

Asuka shuddered, slamming her eyes shut.

_ There’s… no time of death listed. It had to have just happened though… Monokuma said everyone was in the hospital earlier. _

_ And Tsutaya and I saw everyone together during- _

_ During… _

_ We split up for ten minutes. _

_ She couldn’t… _

_ Couldn’t have… _

_ No. No no no no no no no- _

“Ishikawa-san? You’re hyperventilating.”

Asuka’s eyes fluttered open as a wheeze escaped her. Natsumi had approached her and was now gently resting a hand on her arm.

“I’m fine,” she choked out, “Don’t… don’t worry about me.”

Natsumi bit her lip, “Only if you’re sure.”

Asuka waved her hand, “I said I’m fine. What… What were you doing? Before wandering over here.”

Natsumi’s eyes briefly flickered towards the ceiling, “Thinking.”

“Thought I could smell wood burning,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi stuck out her tongue, “Maybe I won’t tell you, then.”

_ Too far? _

Kazue called out, “Ishikawa? I have something, if you’re ready. And Uchiyama, if you’d like.”

Asuka turned. Kazue and Kenta were kneeling, so she followed suit. Natsumi did the same, her hands trembling as she did.

Kazue sighed, “It’s bad. With his face alone… Yamasaki’s glasses are broken, and have blood on them, as do parts of his face.”

_ Some kind of… struggle? _

“The wound on his head seems to be from the edge of a blunt object,” Kazue continued, “The blood is predominantly dry, and Yamasaki is quite cold.”

Kenta whispered, “How long… would it take for that to dry?”

“It depends on the wound,” Natsumi answered first. When the other three turned to look at her, she glanced away.

Kazue went onwards, “His body is covered in bruises, except for where the noose was. It’s the worst on his shoulders.”

_ No bruising… where the noose was? _

Asuka gripped the back of her neck, “That isn’t possible.”

“I hardly know what to make of it,” Kazue admitted, “Furthermore… Yamasaki is dotted with burn marks, most prominently on his chest, shoulders, and back. There are a few on his wrists too.

Kenta gripped his head, “How… does it keep getting worse…?”

Natsumi gripped her wrist tight, “That’s…”

Kazue swallowed, “One last thing. Yamasaki’s neck was broken… peculiarly.”

“So it’s… not a hanging wound,” Asuka breathed.

Kazue replied, “I don’t want to entirely rule that out. However, with how it was snapped-“

Kenta covered his ears.

“-I strongly suspect a culprit. And a vicious one at that,” Kazue finished, “This evidently took a lot of time.”

_ This… this is so fucked up. _

_ All because I… _

“Thank you,” Asuka croaked.

Kazue nodded, then silently held out her hand towards Asuka. Asuka raised an eyebrow and mirrored her, and the brunette pressed a golden key into her palm.

_ I guess that’s his room key… If I have time, I should… look in there. And in Ikeda’s too. _

A loud thump filled the room in that moment. Asuka jumped to her feet to see that Natsumi had apparently crashed to the floor. Her legs had punctured the three canvases in the corner, ruining them.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Asuka asked, blinking.

Natsumi looked up, then flashed a smile, “Only my best, babe.”

Asuka choked on the air, “W-What?!”

Kazue tiredly raised her voice, “Do you need help?”

“Um. Yes. A bit,” Natsumi admitted.

Kazue sighed and moved over to where the blonde lay on the floor. With one swift motion, she pulled Natsumi out of the destroyed canvases and back to her feet.

Kenta frowned softly, “Did… they break the second you stood on them?”

Natsumi nodded, “Pretty much.”

“The material seems very delicate,” Kazue added, examining one of the canvases.

_ And Uchiyama seems fairly light… Unless she keeps rocks in her pockets. _

_ But why the hell did she do that in the first place? _

“Hey, Kanagaki-san?” Natsumi batted her eyelashes, “Now that I have your attention, will you do me a favour?”

“That depends,” Kazue replied, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

Natsumi beamed, “It’s super easy! Can you just… stand on the stool? No big deal.”

Kazue shrugged, “I suppose?”

She complied with Natsumi’s request, setting the stool right side up again, and climbing onto it, “There?”

Natsumi tilted her head, “Okay. Now, can you please reach as high as you can?”

Kazue sighed, but did as she asked. Her hand casually rested on one of the ceiling pipes, “Are you happy now?”

Natsumi nodded, “Yes! Ishikawa-san, can you do the same, please? For me?”

Asuka frowned, “Why?”

“Call it an experiment,” Natsumi replied evasively.

_...Alright. Whatever. _

Kazue jumped off the stool. Asuka stepped onto it, reaching upwards. She could only grasp open air.

Natsumi smiled, “Thanks! You’re perfect.”

Asuka blinked a few times, then got off the stool, “Uh, you’re welcome?”

_ What the fuck was all that about? _

_ Whatever. At least she’s not desecrating corpses again. _

Asuka tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and surveyed the art closet once more. Kenta hadn’t moved from his position on the floor, and a dull, misty look had fallen over his eyes.

She carefully lowered herself next to him, “Hey. Are you holding up?”

Kenta murmured, “This is my fault. I know it is.”

Asuka tilted her head, “How?”

_ Oh god don’t say he did it- _

Kenta ran his hands through his hair, “I saw him last at four yesterday. When we split… I had no idea that…”

Asuka frowned, “Four in the afternoon?”

_ That’s a long time. And Hasekura… didn’t see him again? _

_ But Yamasaki was in the medical wing when- _

Kenta sighed, “Yeah. You got it. I was looking for him earlier in the investigation too. I didn’t… didn’t think that-“

Asuka said, “We’ll figure it out. He… he can’t have been dead very long.” 

Kenta shook his head, “You heard Kanagaki-kun. A lot of… of the blood is dry. Itsuki… must have been killed… at least a couple hours ago.”

_ … _

_ I’m so confused. _

“The killer won’t get away with this,” Asuka assured him.

Kenta didn’t reply to that, his expression clouding over once more.

_ I should probably leave him be. _

_ … _

_ But if that’s everything in this stupid closet… I guess it’s time to move on. _

Asuka rose to her feet and left the closet. As she did, Yumiko and Minoru turned their heads.

_ That’s a weird pair. _

“Uh, hey,” Asuka greeted, “You two are working together?”

Yumiko frowned, “Is that a surprise?”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “I mean… she hasn’t tried to strangle me this time around, so…”

Yumiko rolled her eyes, “I said I was sorry about that!”

“No you didn’t,” Minoru replied quietly.

Yumiko blinked, “Oh. I’m sorry about that.”

Asuka folded her arms, “Have you… found anything interesting?”

Yumiko nodded and pointed at the closet door, “Take a look at the handle.”

Asuka frowned and turned her head. The silver handle was hanging crooked. She put her hand on it to adjust it, but it only fell limply again.

“It’s completely broken,” Asuka muttered.

Minoru said, “I want to say that someone tried to unscrew it, but I can’t prove it.”

Asuka touched it again, then frowned as her fingers touched something rough. She pulled back her hand and her eyes went wide at the sight of the red residue on her fingers.

“What the fuck? That’s blood,” Yumiko blanched.

Asuka crouched down and examined the handle more closely. The entire bottom was stained with blood.

_...Brutal. _

Minoru asked nervously, “But why is there blood on…”

“I have no idea,” Asuka admitted.

_ This gets weirder by the minute. _

Yumiko said, “We haven’t found anything else in here… The whole room looks super clean.”

“Either the culprit did this without a mess,” Minoru said, “Or… they had some time to clean it up.”

_ I’m concerned. _

_ … _

_ But I don’t have time to just stand here. I said I’d look at Ikeda and Yamasaki’s rooms. _

Her hands touched the keys in her pocket.

“Thanks for pointing that out to me,” Asuka said, “But I… really can’t stay.”

Yumiko waved her hand, “No worries. We should go too.”

Minoru nodded, “Y-Yeah. Take care, Ishikawa-san.”

Asuka nodded to them both and headed for the hall. Shun was hovering near the door, his hands tightly folded inside the pocket of his hoodie.

“You busy, Asari?” Asuka asked, tilting her head.

Shun jumped, “Oh! Um, not particularly? I… d-don’t really know what else to look at. And I’m not g-good at looking at corpses.”

“Most people aren’t,” Asuka replied.

_ I just force myself to do it… _

“Why do you ask?” Shun questioned.

Asuka said, “I want to see if there’s anything of note in either Ikeda or Yamasaki’s rooms. But… it’s probably best if I have a witness for something like that.”

Shun nodded, “That’s a good plan! I c-can come with you.”

_ Cool. _

Asuka nodded and began to walk down the hall. Shun trailed behind her, his shoes barely making a sound on the tile.

Along the way, they passed Arata, who was muttering himself and running his hands through his hair frantically. Asuka shot a glance at Shun, who shrugged.

“Takishida? You okay?” Asuka asked.

Arata either ignored her, or didn’t realize anyone was there. He continued to walk back and forth without a word.

_...Weird. Okay. _

She and Shun kept walking, but Asuka glanced over her shoulder a few times, just to be sure.

Neither of them spoke on the journey across the bridge. Asuka kept her focus on not falling into the gorge, barely even thinking until she and Shun were safely at the hotel.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the first key she could grasp. The kanji for Hachirou’s name was neatly etched in the metal.

“Let’s go,” she said. Shun nodded, pulling his hood over his head.

The two climbed the stairs. Asuka found Hachirou’s room quickly, on the side of the hall facing the balcony.

Asuka braced herself as she opened the door, but nothing jumped out at her, save for the less than pleasant scent of cologne.

“Let’s tear the place apart,” Asuka said.

Shun blinked, “I don’t want to destroy anything.”

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, “It’s- No, I just mean… search everything.”

“Oh…” Shun whispered, “Got it.”

Hachirou’s room was incredibly neat. Spare, identical suits were folded in a drawer, and the only trace of disarray were the books stacked on top of it. Asuka glanced at the spines, but save for an empty notebook, all the titles were in languages she couldn’t read.

_ Figures. _

“You find anything?” Asuka called out.

“Not yet!” Shun replied. His voice sounded slightly muffled. He seemed to have stepped into the bathroom.

Asuka moved around the room, peeking under the bed and examining every nook and cranny. Still, she could find nothing that seemed important.

Shun exited the bathroom with a disgruntled expression, “Nothing. It’s… lived in, but there’s nothing  _ useful _ here. U-Unless you found something.”

Asuka shook her head, “I think this is a waste of time. Let’s hit up Yamasaki’s room before Monokuma goes ballistic.”

Shun nodded.

They exited Hachirou’s room, a rough sensation filling Asuka’s throat. She inhaled sharply and slammed her eyes shut.

Shun asked, “Are you okay, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka rubbed her forehead, “I will be. Don’t worry about me.”

Shun furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t press the issue further. Instead, he said, “I can open Yamasaki’s room, if you want.”

_ Do I really look like that much of a wreck? _

Asuka fished the key out of her pocket and tossed it to Shun, who barely managed to catch it in time. 

He crossed the hall and stuck the key in the lock, struggling slightly with the door. Asuka moved to help him with it, but as soon as she took a step forwards, the door finally opened.

As it did, a large steel beam swung down from inside Itsuki’s room, barely coasting over Shun’s head. It collided with the opposite wall, then continued to swing back and forth, suspended by a cable, until it finally came to a halt.

“W-What was… What just…” Shun breathed, his voice shaking.

Asuka nervously came up behind him and closed her hand around the beam. She croaked, “Asari? I think you just saved my life.”

Shun turned to her, “Huh?”

“This didn’t touch you, right?” Asuka asked. When he nodded, she said, “If I had opened the door… this slab of steel would’ve hit me right in the head.”

Shun’s eyes went wide, “I… I’m scared.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Me too. We better go inside.”

Shun nodded, hunching his shoulders. Asuka quickly went around the door, examining the mechanism that had attacked Shun. The cable seemed to be attached to the door hinge.

“So when the door opens, the tension in the cable changes,” Asuka muttered.

“And it makes that beam fly at whoever’s in the… the doorway,” Shun added, tugging on the drawstring of his hoodie, “But… why would Yamasaki-san ever do something like this?”

_ I have no idea. _

Asuka turned around to take in the room itself. Immediately, she blinked twice to make sure she wasn’t seeing things, “What the fuck?”

Every inch of the room was covered in paper. The walls were lined with various sheets, and they spilled onto the floor, the bed, and every other surface. A few pages were pinned to what appeared to be clotheslines, which had been stapled to the walls.

Shun blinked, “This… I think this just… got a l-lot more complicated.”

Asuka picked up a piece of paper, “No kidding. What the hell?”

Itsuki’s handwriting was small and scratchy to the point that it was nigh illegible. She bit her lip, attempting to read the page, “Chalk unstable. Potentially dangerous. Keep distance, watch closely. ‘Chalk?’” 

Shun pulled one off the wall, “I can barely decipher this… C-Can you?”

Asuka took it from him, “Barely.”

_ ‘Emperor [...] the last one [...] can no longer be sure that this will stop the [...] watch out for [...]’ _

Asuka frowned, “What the hell does any of this mean?”

Shun knelt to the ground, “I think… he’s using code names for a-all of us.”

_ Yeah… These notes look really in depth too. _

Asuka and Shun took opposite sides of the room, combing through various sheets of paper.

‘ _ do not trust anyone. _

_ something is [...] i’m starting to think that [...] and there is a chance it’s [...]’ _

_ ‘Peacock won’t stop crying.’ _

_ ‘With every passing [...] that wheel looms over [...]’ _

_ ‘They can’t know my secret.’ _

_ ‘Heath has no sense of [...]’ _

_ ‘Gatekeeper WILL kill someone if [...] have to be very careful that [...]’ _

_ ‘is it me.’ _

Asuka glanced over her shoulder at Shun. His expression got more confused by the second.

She grit her teeth and looked back at the array of papers in front of her. One of them had slumped over slightly, so she grabbed it.

_ ‘Reactions to Tortoiseshell and Pearl’s murder’ _

Below that were several lines of unreadable text. Asuka blinked.

_ We… haven’t had a double murder before now. _

_ … _

_ Huh? _

Asuka folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. She fumbled around where it had fallen, looking for anything else that might clarify what she’d just seen.

‘ _ Reactions to List _

_ Gatekeeper is absolutely unreadable. Tortoiseshell doesn’t seem to understand. Peacock doesn’t believe it.’ _

The rest of the paper had been torn off. 

“Is that… the list Ikeda brought up the other day?” Asuka whispered. She frowned, then put that paper into her pocket too.

“Ishikawa-san? Can you come here?” Shun called out.

Asuka stood up and crossed the room. Shun was seated on the floor with a serious expression, “I found… some stuff under his bed.”

“Never a good sign,” Asuka muttered, “What’ve you got?”

Shun pointed at the floor, “First… this cork board.”

Asuka looked down. In the centre of the board was a crudely drawn picture of Monokuma. Sixteen strings in a mix of red and black extended from the picture, each leading to one of the code names.

_ Oh my god… What the hell? _

Shun said, “My guess is… This is how he’s organizing his… suspicions of a mastermind.”

Asuka nodded, getting down on one knee to examine it better.

_ Let’s see… _

_ Ringlet, Marsh, Meadow, Grizzled, Gatekeeper, Duke, Skipper, and Painted are all attached to red string. _

_ Then… Peacock, Pearl, Chalk, Brimstone, Emperor, Wall, Heath, and Tortoiseshell are attached to black. _

Shun said, “Chalk and Tortoiseshell have question marks beside their names too… Whatever that means.”

“This is so bizarre,” Asuka muttered.

Shun nodded, “I found something else though… and it might be more helpful.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “Mm?”

Shun passed her a leather bound book, “It looks like… like a day planner. Look on the dog eared page.”

Asuka flipped to the page in question. Itsuki’s usually messy handwriting was clear as day for a change.

_ ‘Meet Brimstone in the art room. 10:30PM.’ _

Her breath caught in her throat.

Shun smiled, “If we can figure out who Brimstone is… we f-find the killer!”

Asuka bit her lip, “I don’t think it’s going to be that simple.”

“Why not?” Shun asked.

“Because…” Asuka felt her eyes burn, “Because  _ I’m _ Brimstone. Yamasaki was supposed to be meeting  _ me.” _

Shun’s jaw dropped, “Huh?”

Asuka opened her mouth to speak, but a chime above her head cut her off.

“Upupupu! Now I’m  _ really  _ starting to get bored, so how about we get moving? Let’s all meet on the hill at the central island!”

“I’ll explain later,” Asuka said, standing up, “And… Asari? Can I ask you to keep all of this between us?”

Shun looked around the room, “You mean… all of Yamasaki-san’s notes?”

Asuka nodded, “I don’t want to trust anyone else with this.”

Shun drew an X over his chest, “I won’t tell a soul. Um, do you want to keep his room key? I… I might lose it.”

Asuka shrugged, “Sure. After the trial… I want to come back here and put as much together as possible.”

“I’ll help!” Shun promised, “If you’d like, I mean.”

Asuka smiled weakly, “Sounds good, kid. For now, we should… probably go.”

Shun nodded. He passed her the key to Itsuki’s room, then stood up and made for the door. Once the pair were safely outside, they headed straight for the hatch on the hill.

Descending the dark stairs was no easier the third time around. Asuka’s heart hammered in her chest the whole way down as she dug her nails into the stone wall.

A few heads turned as they arrived. A quick headcount told Asuka that they were the last ones to show up.

_ Great. Hope we didn’t keep them waiting… _

Asuka slipped through the crowd to reach Yumiko. The blonde had her arms folded tightly around her chest.

“Hey. How’d the search go?” Yumiko asked.

Asuka grit her teeth, “We found… nothing of value, really. What about you?”

Yumiko sighed, “The pool was untouched. I don’t know what any of this means… and I’ve got such a bad feeling in my stomach.”

Asuka sighed, “Me too.”

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Asuka took a deep breath and plunged inside, resting against the back corner. The elevator felt unfortunately spacier.

A few people exchanged glances, but nobody dared raise their voice. Slowly, the doors closed, and the machinery began to rumble.

_ Ikeda… Yamasaki… _

_ I wasn’t close with either of you, to say the least. But we’ll uncover the truth buried here… no matter how brutal it is. _

_ We’re going to survive this. _

The elevator plummeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So. Any theories? I'd LOVE to read them.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 40.


	38. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Class Trial Part One; MAGENTA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One minor allusion to suicide after the line “We wanted to be sure nothing else would happen." is said. That should be all.

The elevator hit the floor with a resounding crash. Asuka tightly gripped the hand rail in order to avoid flying into the air. Arata didn’t seem to have been as lucky as her, as it took him more than a few seconds to pick himself up off the floor.

The doors opened, but as usual, nobody moved. The only sounds in the room were frantic breathing and rapid pulses.

Finally, Kazue stepped out of the elevator, then turned to face everyone else, “I doubt the bear will let us wait much longer.”

Minoru nodded and followed her off. Slowly, everyone else began to shift off the elevator, until Asuka was the last one inside.

_ Get a grip. Let’s do this. _

Asuka clenched her fists and followed her classmates to the trial ground. The stained glass had been changed yet again, sending cascades of light in various shades of blue and silver. The same marble pillars held up the room, united and dignified.

Asuka felt a chill as she stepped onto her hovering podium, and slipped her handbook into the slot. A varied list of what she’d seen in the past hour appeared on the screen.

_ Breath. _

She did a cursory sweep of the circle. Ayano, Shun, and Hiroki now had signposts to fill their empty spaces. The first two were simple red crosses, but the shape of Hiroki’s was more akin to a pair of laces.

Asuka gripped her podium. Within a few moments, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto his throne, eyes gleaming.

“Hello, exciting bastards!” he greeted, “Are you ready for the most heart wrenching class trial to date?”

“Not really!” Masuyo responded.

Monokuma laughed, but did not directly reply to her.

_ I’m going to find the truth. _

_ … _

_ Whatever it takes. _

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Here today, you are judge, jury, and executioner, as your votes determine the final results! If you can pick out the blackened culprit amongst you, then only they will be punished!” Monokuma’s spiel felt as mind numbing the third time around, “But if you choose the wrong person… I’ll punish the remaining spotless in their place, and the culprit will be given the right to graduate!”

Asuka bit her lip.

“Upupupu… I can tell this will be quite the trial!” With a swing of his claws and a grin that exposed his sharp teeth, Monokuma leaned back in his seat.

_ Piece of shit. _

Arata swallowed, “What… do we do?”

Nobody said a word. A few glances were exchanged around the room, but silence prevailed.

_ There’s… some kind of weight hanging in the air. And I really don’t want to know why. _

At last, Kazue cleared her throat, “I suppose the first thing is to address the elephant in the room.”

“The- huh?” Masuyo blinked.

Hachirou said, “The obvious issue, so to speak.”

Masuyo looked at the floor instead of replying.

Asuka said, “Go on, Kanagaki.”

“Thank you,” Kazue said, “I suppose we should make sure we know the rules behind this trial specifically.”

Yumiko wrinkled her nose, “Why would that stupid bear change the rules for just one trial?”

Kazue said, “Simple.There are two victims this time. Monokuma, what are your guidelines behind a multiple victim trial?”

Monokuma beamed, “I’m glad you asked! Only the first body discovered means anything in this courtroom. In other words, I’ll only be executing the person who killed the late Shun Asari!”

_ I… That’s kind of… _

Kenta leaned forwards, “That’s kind of messed up. Are you saying Chiba-kun’s death is irrelevant?”

“...Am I?” Monokuma giggled.

“Cryptic asshole,” Itsuki grumbled.

Asuka took a deep breath, “We can’t just stand here. We’ll never get to the truth if we don’t piece together every piece of evidence. I’m sure it all has to be connected.”

“Ooh, professional,” Natsumi said, “Though, I suppose the stakes are pretty high, huh?”

_ Considering the stakes are everyone’s LIVES?! _

Asuka shook herself slightly, “Of course they are. And that’s why I don’t want to ignore any bit of what happened last night.”

Minoru frowned, “I mean… I agree with you, but…”

Kenta tilted his head, “But what?”

“I’m confused. To say the least,” Minoru admitted.

Arata sighed, “Who isn’t?”

Kazue folded her arms, “What’s troubling you in particular?”

“Well, why Asari-kun and Chiba-san? Just at all?” Minoru asked, “I can’t think of anyone who’d have bad blood with them.”

Asuka bit her lip, “Yeah…”

_ He’s right. Both of them were some of the kindest people I’ve ever met. _

_ … _

_ What kind of twisted- _

“Maybe that was the entire point,” Yumiko said, a dark expression unfolding onto her face.

Hachirou turned to her, “Hm? Care to elaborate?”

Yumiko shrugged, “I mean, maybe we have some weird, sadistic creep on our hands. Who went after the only people that nobody would want to target.”

Itsuki leaned backwards, “That’s really fucked up.”

“I mean… that isn’t impossible…” Asuka muttered.

_ But like hell I want to consider that! _

Masuyo asked, “What the hell do we do?”

Natsumi clasped her hands, “I mean, we can try using the Monokuma File again. That usually helps us start getting on track!”

Kazue nodded, “You make a fair point.”

Itsuki pressed a couple things on the screen of his podium, “Hold on. I’ll do it.”

_ Okay. Let’s refresh my memory. _

Itsuki cleared his throat, “Time of death was 1:10 AM. Both victims had their throats slit, and have bruising on the back and torso respectively.”

_ Ugh. _

“Oh, here we go!” Natsumi chirped, “I didn’t realize it before, but this thing doesn’t actually specify a cause of death.”

Yumiko raised an eyebrow, “Sure it does. Their throats were slit.”

Arata shook his head, “No, Uchiyama-san’s correct. That isn’t indicated to be their official cause of death.”

Yumiko bristled, “Don’t ever speak to me.”

Arata flinched, then looked down at his typewriter in silence.

_...This is weird.  _

“I believe Tsutaya has a point,” Hachirou broke in, “There is no other obvious cause, and the lacerations are certainly the right size to be fatal.”

Arata sighed, “Alright, if you’re all so set on that… I have an idea.”

“Go for it,” Minoru said.

“Chiba-san and Asari-kun go swimming together. Then, the culprit shows up and slashes their throats,” Arata began, “They pulled Asari-kun out of the water and shoved him in the locker, but Chiba-san sunk to the bottom of the pool.”

_ Uh… _

“Well?” Arata prompted.

Masuyo crossed her arms, “It’s impossible.”

Kenta smiled wearily, “I wouldn’t say it’s entirely-”

Masuyo cut him off, “The pool was clean! If there was any blood in the water, it’d be  _ super _ obvious. Plus, there’s no way the culprit could have drained and refilled the entire thing before morning.”

Kenta frowned, “...Okay, yeah. Sorry, Takishida-kun.”

Arata muttered something under his breath.

Asuka quickly spoke up, “The, uh, last time I saw Chiba, she told me that Asari had gone to bed because he was tired.”

“I hadn’t even seen him since yesterday morning,” Kazue added, “So again… it’s really unlikely that he would be swimming at one in the morning.”

Itsuki sighed, “In that case, which one of you saw him last? Maybe that’ll… clear something up.”

Natsumi raised her hand, “I was reading in the library with Asari-kun yesterday afternoon! He left around four.”

“I only saw him in passing, and could not identify the time,” Hachirou stated.

Yumiko furrowed her brows, “At like… nine in the evening, I saw him climbing the stairs.”

“That’s probably when he was going to bed,” Minoru murmured.

“Asari-kun left the kitchen around that time!” Masuyo said, “Tsutaya-chan and I were helping clean, and Chiba-chan said we could both leave shortly after he did.”

“And I barely saw him at all,” Asuka whispered.

Itsuki crossed his arms, “Tsutaya, then.”

“Eh?” Yumiko swiveled to face him.

Itsuki clarified, “Unless someone’s lying… You were the last person to see Asari. What do you remember?”

Yumiko shrugged, “I wasn’t paying attention to him. He just looked tired, so I stayed out of his way.”

“That doesn’t tell us much…” Natsumi said.

Asuka said, “But now we know the hours where Asari was unaccounted for. Whatever happened, it was between nine and one.”

_ Four hours is a long time, though… _

“I still think-” Arata begin.

Yumiko rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up! Your theory’s stupid as shit! Who the hell goes swimming at one in the morning?!”

Arata went silent for a moment, then venomously hissed, “I’ll cut your fucking throat.”

Yumiko flinched.

Kazue called out, “That’s more than enough, both of you! Stop acting like children!”

Asuka wearily turned to Yumiko, “D’you have an idea, Tsutaya?”

The blonde nodded, “Easy. Asari-kun and Chiba-san were killed elsewhere, then dumped at the pool early this morning. Almost nobody has an alibi for that time.”

“That… is regretfully true,” Hachirou sighed, “Is there anyone who  _ does _ have an alibi for… really, any length of time in the last twelve hours?”

Kenta nodded, “Ishikawa-kun and I. She was barely in any shape to stand, let alone kill someone.”

Masuyo blinked, “Huh? What?”

Concern flooded Natsumi’s expression, “Did something happen last night?”

Asuka ran a hand through her hair, “I. Uh. Kind of went into anaphylactic shock.”

“Kind of?!” Natsumi exclaimed, “Are you okay?”

“Probably?” Asuka shrugged, “Chiba got me to eat this salad she made, and it turned out that there were walnuts in it. And… I woke up the next morning.”

Minoru blinked, “That’s terrifying.”

Kazue said, “Chiba and I helped carry Ishikawa back to her room. I believe Yamasaki witnessed the scene and followed us up.”

“Can you blame me?! It was- It was fucking freaky,” Itsuki shuddered.

Kazue replied, “I never said I blamed you. He helped us find an epipen, and administer it…”

Kenta said, “Then I showed up, ‘cause I heard the commotion.”

“And you volunteered to wait there all night, in case she needed another hit,” Itsuki finished.

_ This is so fucking embarrassing. _

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “I see. Well, I appreciate that confirmation.”

Yumiko said, “Okay, well… that doesn’t disprove anything I’ve said.”

“That might not, but there is evidence that does,” Itsuki said with a sigh, “Ishikawa, you know what I mean, right?”

_ I sure do… _

Asuka searched the list of evidence on the screen of her podium.

_ This should do the trick… _

“The access logs for the change rooms,” Asuka said, gesturing to the screen, “The last entries before the bodies were discovered this morning… were at 12:58 and 1:09 in the morning.”

Kazue squinted at her screen, raising an eyebrow, “And by Asari and Chiba respectively.”

Arata huffed, “All of a sudden, my idea holds more water.”

“Shut up,” Yumiko said.

Minoru said, “But isn’t there… kind of a problem with this?”

Masuyo blinked, “Eh?”

Minoru elaborated, “If they both died at 1:10… how did Chiba-san only enter a minute before her death? And why was Asari-kun there ten minutes earlier?”

Arata started, “He was swimming-”

“For the love of god!” Asuka shouted, “Asari can’t swim, idiot!”

Arata scowled, “T-Their handbooks! Asari-kun and Chiba-san’s handbooks are at the bottom of the pool!”

Asuka replied, “That doesn’t mean shit!”

Masuyo waved her hands, “The culprit could’ve taken them and dumped them in the water. Actually…”

Kenta tilted his head, “Okawa-kun?”

“I think that’s… exactly it,” Masuyo said, “The culprit stole Asari-kun and Chiba-chan’s handbooks… for their own use. To get into the changerooms without being detected.”

Natsumi thoughtfully looked at the ceiling, “Which makes it so there’s no telling who the killer is. The scanner would activate as long as the handbook was used on the right door.”

“How curious…” Hachirou remarked, “Ah, tell me… who was the last to see Chiba? We established prior that Tsutaya was the one to witness Asari.”

Asuka sighed, “She was with Kanagaki after, uh, my incident. What happened after that, actually?”

Kazue pursed her lips, “Unfortunately, I don’t know where Chiba went. I know she left first, but I didn’t watch her go.”

_ Helpful. _

“She left the hotel. I don’t know where she was planning to go, but this was just after twelve thirty… so not far from the pool,” Itsuki said, pushing up his glasses.

Asuka frowned, “It took two and a half hours to deal with… me?”

“We wanted to be sure that nothing else would happen,” Kazue assured her gently.

Itsuki said, “You nearly killed yourself.”

“It wasn’t intentional!” Asuka snapped.

_...This time. _

Hachirou said, “That is quite helpful. The answer is simple. Chiba went to the pool, on instinct. That was where she saw Asari.”

Minoru frowned at him, “But he went to bed.”

Hachirou smirked, “I believe that was a lie, and he actually had… a murderous plot in mind.”

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, “You think  _ Asari-kun _ was going to murder someone? Out of all the people here?”

“He was the one attempting to kill his stepfather,” Hachirou reminded, “Moving on, Chiba and Asari got into a fight in the male change rooms.”

Itsuki rolled his eyes, “This is fucking ridiculous.”

Masuyo bit her lip, “I mean… Chiba-chan’s room key was on the floor in there. She had to have gone in there.”

Hachirou said, “ _ Danke.  _ During this fight, Chiba slit Asari’s throat. She hid his body in the locker, and then… overcome by guilt… slashed her own in front of the pool, committing herself to a watery grave.”

_ … _

_ WHAT THE FUCK? _

Yumiko blanched, “You think it was a murder-suicide?!”

“Indeed,” Hachirou nodded, “The person you love the most will be the one to throttle you in the end… Quite the romantic tragedy, would you not agree?”

Itsuki stared at him blankly, before saying, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Ikeda-kun?” Natsumi asked, “Can you please die?”

Kenta admitted, “That… doesn’t make any sense.”

Hachirou scowled, “All of you are idiots.”

“N-No, none of that is possible,” Kenta insisted.

Kazue sighed, “Hasekura’s right. Where do I even start…”

Natsumi asked, “Why was Asari-kun’s body damp, then? Or more importantly, why was there no blood in the changerooms, or by the pool?”

Arata added, “A-And the weapon! What was it, where did Chiba-san get it, and where did it go?”

“I…” Hachirou trailed off.

Asuka said, “Your theory also doesn’t explain how they died within two minutes of each other. There’s no way what you said went down that fast.”

Hachirou curled his lip and went silent.

_ Good. Stay that way. _

Yumiko asked wearily, “Did we learn… anything from that?”

Minoru shrugged, “I’m not sure, but that does remind me… I’ve been wondering about the murder weapon.”

Kenta nodded, “We haven’t pointed one out yet.”

“Yeah,” Minoru said, “Ishikawa-san and I didn’t find anything around the pool that would be useful.”

Kazue asked, “Is there a chance that the weapon fell into the water?”

“Nope!” Masuyo said cheerfully.

Kazue sighed, “...Care to elaborate?”

_ I know what she’s talking about, thankfully. _

_ The evidence that proves Okawa’s claim is… _

“Take a look at this,” Asuka said, pulling up the scalpel on the evidence list.

Masuyo said, “There’s a  _ ton _ of those things in the medical office.”

Asuka nodded, “Absolutely. This one was mixed in with the other scalpels, and shows signs of use.”

Itsuki narrowed his eyes, “I can see dried blood on it.”

Natsumi said, “I guess that settles it. And disproves Ikeda-kun’s theory completely.”

Hachirou frowned, “Pardon?”

“Someone had to dispose of the scalpel,” Natsumi said, “Unless you suddenly believe in ghosts.”

Hachirou replied, “That’s completely illogical. There’s no such thing as-”

Asuka said, “Then that’s proven. The culprit was someone… standing right here.”

Ugly silence fell over the room. Asuka scanned around, but nobody else was even daring to meet her eyes.

_ I really don’t want to believe it… but what choice do I have? _

“I think that means… we’re only looking for one culprit,” Kenta gently said, “At the very least, we can assume that.”

“Doesn’t make this any easier,” Arata grumbled.

_ He’s right. This is terrifying. _

_ Someone in this room killed two people. _

“Ah, excuse me,” Kazue said, raising her hand, “While I’m reluctant to admit it, there is one part of Ikeda’s theory that holds some value.”

Hachirou glowered at her, “Do enlighten me. If this is another attempt at humiliation-”

Masuyo groaned, “Shut up.”

Itsuki rubbed his temples, “Keep going, Kanagaki.”

Kazue took a deep breath, “I believe it’s highly possible that two people entered one of the change rooms at the same time, with one handbook.”

Yumiko raised an eyebrow, “Is that even possible?”

“It definitely is,” Asuka confirmed, “Okawa and I did it this morning.”

“As long as you’re fast… any number of people could get through the door before it automatically closes,” Masuyo added.

Kenta frowned, “That sound like a safety concern.”

Asuka said, “You really think Monokuma gives a shit about that?”

“Point taken,” Kenta replied.

“So which is more likely?” Itsuki furrowed his brow, “The culprit arrives with Asari, and Chiba shows up later? Or Asari heads in alone, and Chiba brings the culprit with her?”

Kazue looked at the ceiling, “I would wager on the former, myself. I believe Chiba encountered the murder scene, and the culprit killed her to silence her.”

_ And tossed her into the pool… _

“I imagine it was easy to slash both their throats and clean up,” Itsuki muttered.

Yumiko nodded, “Probably grabbed the mop from the utility closet in the conference room… Dumped the bloody water down the drain on the pool’s lower level…”

Hachirou huffed, “I take it the culprit stuffed the mop into the pool’s storage closet, and left to dispose of the remaining evidence.”

Arata broke in, “Okay, sure, that makes sense, but…”

“What know?!” Yumiko rolled her eyes.

Arata crossed his arms, “I just… How would the killer convince Asari-kun to enter the change rooms with them?”

“Oh, that’s a fair point!” Minoru clasped his hands, “It’d be weird and suspicious.”

Kazue bit her lip.

Asuka frowned, “Kanagaki? You look like you have something to say.”

Kazue said, “I don’t think that Asari… entered out of his own free will.”

“Do you think he was attacked?” Natsumi asked.

Kazue replied, “Sort of. I found a peculiar bottle in his pocket… and there was purple slime on his teeth.”

Masuyo gagged, “Why were you looking in his mouth?!”

“Thorough examination of all corpses is beneficial to our survival. I… I had to be sure,” Kazue answered, tugging on the end of her ponytail.

Masuyo shuddered, “Doesn’t stop that from being fucking disgusting.”

“Language,” Hachirou chided.

Masuyo scowled, “Eat shit!”

Hachirou’s nostrils flared, but he didn’t reply.

Kenta quickly said, “Um! Where did that bottle come from? And… what was in it?”

“That, I don’t know,” Kazue said.

Itsuki said, “Seems like it should be from the medical office.”

Asuka shook her head, “No. Okawa and I rooted through there. There’s nothing of the sort.”

Arata frowned, “But where… where else…”

Minoru’s eyes went wide, “Oh no!”

Kazue jumped, “What?”

Minoru responded, “Could it have come from that wheel? Monokuma’s Misfortune thing?”

“Oh no,” Kazue whispered.

Itsuki said, “Four people used it, and three of them received ‘prizes.’ it’s possible.”

_ That hint I got… _

_ No, no. Now is a really bad time for that. _

Masuyo sighed, “Maybe the bear will do us a favour. Hey, Monokuma!”

Monokuma snapped to attention, “Upupupu… At your service!”

“Did that weird bottle come from your motive? And what was in it?” Masuyo questioned.

Monokuma sighed, raising a paw to his forehead, “So many questions! Ah… youth today.”

Asuka snarled, “You unhelpful piece of-“

“Now, now!” Monokuma chided, “Let’s see. Yes, the bottle came from my glorious Wheel of (Mis)Fortune. The contents were a sleeping agent of sorts.”

_ … _

_ … _

_ No way. _

Arata choked, “So… Asari-kun was drugged?”

Kenta presses a hand to his chest, “That’s horrible…”

Yumiko blinked, “How the hell would the killer trick him into ingesting it?”

Asuka swallowed, “I… I think I have a pretty good idea.”

_ What the fuck… _

Itsuki sighed, “Care to elaborate?”

“Right before Chiba, uh, offered me that salad,” Asuka began, “I watched her dump a cup of water into the sink. She said Asari had been drinking out of it.”

Natsumi said, “Ah, there’s our answer. The sleeping agent was slipped into there when he wasn’t looking.”

Minoru folded his arms, “And that’s why he got so tired and went to bed, only for the culprit to ambush him.”

Asuka nodded, “That’s-“

_ Wait. _

_ … _

_ Oh my god. _

Natsumi leaned forwards, “Ishikawa-san?”

_ Two statements. Completely innocuous on their own. _

_ But… combined with this… _

Asuka breathed, “I… I think…”

Natsumi asked, “You figured out who the culprit is?”

_ I’ve been so stupid. _

“Yes,” Asuka said, taking a deep breath, “The person who killed Asari and Chiba…”

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any theories you might have! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 41.


	39. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part One; ORANGE)

The elevator hit the floor gently, slowly sinking into the earth below it. Asuka rubbed her neck as her stomach continued to churn, despite the lack of motion.

The lights in the small box seemed dimmer than usual. The doors remained shut for several moments, allowing a few hushed whispers to break out.

_I can’t shake this tension. Why the hell do I feel so sick?_

Finally, the golden doors slid open with a ding. Kazue stepped out, her face filled with a grave intensity.

_I wonder if she feels this nausea too…_

Kazue glanced over her shoulder, “We’ve waited in here long enough. It’s… time to face the music.”

Asuka pressed a finger against her collarbone. She took a deep breath, then pushed through the crowd to leave the elevator. Behind her, she heard the slow shuffle of guarded footsteps.

The same white pillars held up the ceiling around the courtroom, but the stained glass had changed designs again. Splatters of red, brown, and orange covered the ceiling in a violent array, casting light down on the ground. Monokuma’s throne too seemed to loom over them all, a long shadow darkening the trial grounds.

Asuka’s stomach twisted once more. Climbing onto her hovering podium didn’t help much either.

Uneasy expressions covered the faces of her remaining companions as they joined her. Asuka did a cursory sweep of the circle.

Itsuki, Hachirou, and Hiroki now had portraits to represent their empty spaces. The first two merely had quickly painted Xs over their faces, but Hiroki’s seemed to be more akin to a pair of red laces covering his mouth.

Asuka bit the inside of her lip and reached for her handbook, pressing it into the small slot. She sighed as the information loaded onto her screen, and absently scrolled through.

Within a few moments, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto his throne. His eyes lacked the usual lustre.

“Good morning, bastards!” he greeted, “Who’s ready to face the most earth shattering trial to date?”

Nobody responded. Asuka felt as if she could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

_I’m going to find the truth._

_…_

_No matter how cruel it is._

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Here today, you are judge, jury, and executioner, as your votes determine the final results! If you can pick out the blackened culprit amongst you, then only they will be punished!” Monokuma’s spiel felt as mind numbing the third time around, “But if you choose the wrong person… I’ll punish the remaining spotless in their place, and the culprit will be given the right to graduate!”

Asuka bit her lip. There was something strangely grim about Monokuma’s tone. It was almost as if he wasn’t looking forward to the trial.

_That freaks me out more than I’d like to admit._

“Um, so…” Shun began cautiously, “What do we do?”

Arata sighed, “Well, I imagine we have to talk this out.”

Shun wrinkled his nose, “I-I know. I’m just not sure… where we can start.”

“Mmm…” Ayano hummed.

_He has a point. A lot of the more vocal people… aren’t here anymore. And I don’t want to be the one to start. Not when I’m still so fucking confused._

Kazue crosses her arms, “I suppose it’s best to address the elephant in the room.”

Masuyo blinked, “The- Huh?”

“Oh, she means the obvious issue,” Minoru aided.

Masuyo nodded.

“Exactly,” Kazue said, “What are we looking for, in the event that there are multiple victims? Is there a special precedent?”

Monokuma pressed his paws to his face, “Upupupu~! Good catch! Yes, the only culprit executed will be the blackened behind the murder of Hachirou Ikeda. That’s the only one you need to concern yourself with.”

Yumiko looked taken aback, “Wait, what?!”

Kenta blanched, “Are you… are you saying that Itsuki’s death doesn’t matter?”

Monokuma shrugged, “I just don’t care who offed him. Feel free to discuss it, but you are on a time limit…”

Kenta looked crestfallen, “A-Ah…”

_This isn’t good…_

“Hey, don't give up!” Masuyo said reassuringly, “Maybe… maybe the same person did it. Or we’ll find the truth anyways.”

Natsumi smiled, “Okawa-san has the right idea. Let’s do our best here!”

Asuka added, “I won’t let anyone have died for nothing.”

 _I hope…_ _  
_

_Still. Something about this trial… feels wrong. I was supposed to meet Yamasaki, and he ended up dead._ _  
_

_It’s almost like I have a knife pointed at me._

“Should we read the Monokuma Files? It’s been helpful at starting us out so far,” Minoru pointed out.

Ayano clasped her hands, “Big agree.”

“I can do it…” Shun said, tapping on the screen of his podium, “The victims are Ikeda-san and Yamasaki-san. Their respective causes of death were asphyxiation and a snapped neck. Ikeda-san has some minor bruising on his hands and torso…”

“And?” Natsumi prompted as he fell silent.

Shun cleared his throat, “A-And Yamasaki-san is covered in bruises. He has a wound on the back of his head too.”

Asuka shuddered, “He was also dotted with burn marks.”

Natsumi folded her arms tightly.

_What the hell happened?_

Yumiko said wearily, “Well… That’s our starting point, I guess.”

“They were… both killed in similar manners,” Kenta rubbed one of his hands on his other arm, “There was rope at both scenes.”

Kazue pointed out, “But their causes of death are drastically different. Which has me wonder… if the culprit is the same person, why change their method?”

Arata said, “I mean, Ikeda-kun was bigger and probably stronger than Yamasaki-kun. So the force that suffocated one was enough to break the other’s neck.”

“...Perhaps, but-“ Kazue began.

Masuyo broke in, “Um. I have an idea, but it’s… kind of awful.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Sorry in advance,” Masuyo wrung her hands, “But I think Yamasaki-kun killed Ikeda-kun… and then hung himself out of guilt.

Kenta shook his head fervently, “N-No. No way. I don’t believe that.”

Masuyo replied, “I said it was awful!”

Yumiko tapped her finger on her wrist, “I mean, it makes enough sense, doesn’t it?”

Ayano nodded, “Hanging… cause snap.”

Kazue said firmly, “That did not happen.”

Arata narrowed his eyes, “What makes you the authority on that?”

Kazue stared at him for a moment before speaking, “Yamasaki’s neck injury doesn’t match that of a typical hanging wound. On top of that, his neck doesn’t have bruising where the rope was.”

_Damn… I remember her talking about that._

Asuka said, “But now I’m even more confused.”

Arata muttered something incomprehensible.

Yumiko leaned forwards, “Do… do you suspect foul play, Kanagaki-san?”

“I can’t rule it out,” Kazue said, “I have… a bad feeling:”

_Me too._

_I’m so afraid of what we’re going to find._

Minoru raised his hand, “I think Okawa-san’s idea holds some water, though. Maybe Yamasaki-kun killed Ikeda-kun… then someone else found out and killed him?”

“It’s possible!” Natsumi chirped, “Is there any evidence you can think of to support this?”

Ayano nodded, “Ah! Residue…”

“Hm?” Asuka turned her head.

Ayano looked at Shun and moved her hands a few times. The small boy nodded.

“Ayano-san noticed some black residue on Ikeda-san’s hands. And- hm?” Shun waited for her to finish, “Yeah, that sounds like… like ash.”

_...Ash?_

Asuka frowned, “Like… ash from cigarettes?”

Shun shrugged, “Maybe? I don’t really know… how that’d be relevant.”

“Uh, I do,” Yumiko frowned, “You remember too, right, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka sighed, “Yeah.”

_Wish I didn’t._

Asuka scrolled through her list of evidence with one hand, the other touching the lighter in her pocket.

_There it is._

She cleared her throat, “Tsutaya and I found a box of cigarettes and a lighter at the crime scene.”

Natsumi inhaled sharply. When Asuka stole a glance at her, she was staring at the floor.

“They were in the trash can,” Yumiko continued, “I can’t tell if the culprit was trying to hide them or not… because they did a bad job.”

Masuyo blinked, “Wait. Sorry, I think we skipped a step?”

“She’s right. I mean, I’m sure the evidence is important, but how does that prove Yamasaki-kun’s involvement?” Minoru asked, his brow deeply furrowed.

Natsumi looked like she might retch as she spoke, “Was he… a smoker?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. I saw him… once.”

_That feels like a lifetime ago._

Kenta said quietly, “Ishikawa-kun’s telling the truth. There’s definitely a connection.”

_Great, I hate it._

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “It’s… suddenly looking a lot more like Yamasaki-kun is Ikeda-kun’s killer.”

Arata said, “Maybe he is, but I want to know _why.”_

“Can’t you fucking figure it out?” Yumiko stared at him incredulously.

Arata rolled his eyes, “Like you know!”

“Enough!” Kazue raised her voice, “Do either of you have an _actual_ point to make?”

Arata folded his arms, “I think it’s too hasty to say anything without a motive.”

Masuyo frowned, “Is… is that your only problem?”

“I’m going to be completely honest here,” Natsumi said.

“That’s a first,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi was quiet for a moment before she continued, “I think that almost everyone still alive had motive to kill Ikeda-kun.”

Shun and Ayano worriedly exchanged glances.

Yumiko sighed, “She said almost.”

Kazue closed her eyes, “I will contend that Ikeda was far from the most amicable person here.”

Asuka said, “I mean, he was an asshole, but I wouldn’t _kill_ him.”

 _She has a point, though. Yamasaki wasn’t particularly well liked either._ _  
_

_I can’t believe it. I have to agree with Uchiyama._

Shun said, “On top of that… Ikeda-san really wanted to find the ‘traitor.’”

“Yes!” Yumiko exclaimed, “That’s exactly why he was killed!”

Minoru blinked and shook his head, “Wait, what?”

“He got so adamant about playing the hero that the traitor just… killed him. Before they could be found out,” Yumiko said, her eyes alight.

Kazue frowned, “That is a reasonable theory, but…”

“But what?” Arata questioned.

Kazue said tentatively, “If we combine these lines of logic, does that not make Yamasaki the traitor?”

…

_Shit._

“No!” Kenta shouted, “He would… He would never…”

“Not betray!” Ayano added, tears budding in her eyes.

Asuka flicked her earring, “I don’t like _any_ of this… but it makes sense.”

Natsumi croaked, “Unless anyone else has any proof, I’d… I’d like to indict Yamasaki-kun right now.”

Kenta snapped, “Itsuki isn’t a murderer!”

“Hasekura-kun, that isn’t proof,” Minoru protested.

Kenta replied, “I know that! But… it just couldn’t have been him. We’re thinking about this all wrong!”

“How?!” Yumiko yelled, “Someone clearly found out what he did, then broke his neck during the investigation!”

_...Wait, what?_

Ayano blinked, “Tsu-Tsutaya-san?”

Yumiko scowled, “It… It makes sense!”

“No. No, no. Hasekura’s right. There’s-“ Kazue began.

Arata rolled his eyes, “Are you seriously going to cash in on sentimentality?”

“Like you can talk!” Asuka snapped.

Arata glared at her, but Masuyo’s shout overtook anything he might’ve said, “Shut up! Let Kanagaki-chan talk!”

Kazue pursed her lips, “There’s dried blood on the back of Yamasaki’s head. On top of that, his body was stone cold.”

Minoru covered his mouth, “He… He could have been dead for hours…”

_…_

_What happened to him? He never… came to the library._

Yumiko cocked her head, “Well, who was the last person to see- Stupid question, it was Hasekura-kun. _When_ did you see Yamasaki-kun last?”

Kenta murmured, “A-Around four. Yesterday.”

“There you go. That’s what, fifteen, sixteen missing hours? He’d probably been dead for ages when you found him,” Yumiko said nonchalantly.

Kenta sniffled in response.

Yumiko’s expression suddenly softened, and she looked at him with watery eyes, “Sorry. It’s… it’s horrid, isn’t it?”

“Nngh…” Masuyo muttered.

“I imagine killing him would’ve taken quite a bit of time too,” Kazue stated, “So it was impossible for it to be done during the investigation hour.”

Shun squeaked, “How… How can you say that so calmly?”

Kazue tugged on a strand of hair in lieu of answering, “Yamasaki is covered in small, circular burn marks all over. They’re especially prevalent on his neck, chest, and back. I doubt they were self inflicted.”

Kenta flinched.

Minoru asked, “But why… why on earth would anyone do that?”

“I wish I knew,” Natsumi whispered.

Asuka looked at her briefly. Her hands were shaking.

“He also has severe bruising all over his body,” Kazue winced as she began her next statement, “And… I believe that his neck was grabbed and broken by pure force. After the culprit had their… ‘fun’, if you will.”

Asuka’s eyes flew wide, “You think they fucking tortured him?!”

_What the fuck? What the FUCK?_

“W-What?” Masuyo’s voice quaked as much as her body, “That’s horrifying!”

Kenta looked like he might cry, “I…”

Arata grimaced, “And after that, the culprit tied a noose, and tried to make it look like Yamasaki hung himself?”

Kazue slowly nodded, “That’s what I believe.”

Yumiko’s entire face twisted, “That’s so _gross!”_

“Cruel…” Ayano whispered, clutching her ponytail.

_God… this is…_

_Hey._

_Wait._

Asuka frowned, “Hold on a second. The culprit tied Yamasaki to the rafters in the art closet?”

Arata raised an eyebrow, “Who else was going to do it? Monokuma?”

“That’s not-” Asuka tore a hand through her hair- “The rafters are super high up! Even with that stool, how the hell would anyone reach them?”

Natsumi grinned and clasped her hands together, “Oh! It’s my turn!”

Minoru turned to her wearily, “Did you do something?”

Natsumi replied, “I asked Kanagaki-san and Ishikawa-san to stand on the stool during the investigation.”

Asuka blinked, “Is _this_ what the point of that was?!”

Kazue tilted her head towards the ceiling, “If I recall correctly, I was capable of reaching the rafters. Ishikawa was not. Mind you, I was actively stretching upwards.”

Natsumi said, “Of course, even with two inch heels, Ishikawa-san is a little short-”

“I am not!” Asuka shouted.

“-but I could barely touch them, let alone tie a rope to them,” Natsumi finished.

Masuyo chewed on her lip, “So you’re saying the culprit had to be super tall?”

Natsumi nodded, “Exactly.”

Shun’s eyes went wide, “That’s… everyone. C-Compared to me, I guess.”

“Oi, Monokuma!” Yumiko shouted, “Mind giving us a quick list of everyone’s heights?”

Monokuma frowned, “Eh? Of course I mind!”

Ayano smiled weakly, “Please?”

“Can’t you brats figure it out for yourselves?” Monokuma replied.

Natsumi said, “We’re not going to move on without it.”

Monokuma went silent for half a second, then sighed with exasperation, “Grr… Fine! Fine! Take it! No heels or other modifiers included!”

_That worked surprisingly well._

Asuka looked down at the screen on her podium as a loud, electronic beep filled the room.

 

_Kazue Kanagaki - 6'0"_

_Hachirou Ikeda - 6'0"_

_Kenta Hasekura - 5'11"_ _  
_

_Kousuke Kotara - 5'9"_

_Natsumi Uchiyama - 5'8"_

_Arata Takishida - 5'8"_

_Yumiko Tsutaya - 5'7"_

_Saki Yamura - 5'5"_ _  
_

_Asuka Ishikawa - 5'4"_ _  
_

_Minoru Fujita - 5'3"_ _  
_

_Masuyo Okawa - 5'2"_ _  
_

_Itsuki Yamasaki - 5'2"_ _  
_

_Hikari Matsumoto - 5'1"_ _  
_

_Hiroki Ayugai - 5'1"_ _  
_

_Ayano Chiba - 5'0"_ _  
_

_Shun Asari - 4'9"_

 

_...Asari’s even shorter than I fucking thought._

Minoru brushed a strand of hair out of his face, “So judging by this, anyone shorter than Uchiyama-san is unlikely to be the culprit.”

Arata added, “And anyone shorter than Ishikawa-san isn’t a possibility.”

“We should only be looking at the first three people,” Yumiko said, “That’s really all that’s reasonable.”

“Tsutaya’s right,” Asuka said, her mouth starting to dry up.

 _With this list... There's only two people who could possibly be the culprit._

_..._

_No. There's only one._ _  
_

_But... what does that mean for this case?_

Asuka breathed, “This is going to sound crazy.”

Masuyo blinked, “You figured out who the killer is with just that?!”

“I think,” Asuka said, her heart slamming against her rib cage.

_This is fucking insane._

Asuka took a deep breath, “The person who killed Itsuki Yamasaki…”

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your theories!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 42.


	40. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part One; BROWN)

The elevator hit the floor gently, slowly sinking into the earth below it. Asuka rubbed her neck as her stomach continued to churn, despite the lack of motion.

The lights in the small box seemed dimmer than usual. The doors remained shut for several moments, allowing a few hushed whispers to break out.

_I can’t shake this tension. Why the hell do I feel so sick?_

Finally, the golden doors slid open with a ding. Kazue stepped out, her face filled with a grave intensity.

_I wonder if she feels this nausea too…_

Kazue glanced over her shoulder, “We’ve waited in here long enough. It’s… time to face the music.”

Asuka pressed a finger against her collarbone. She took a deep breath, then pushed through the crowd to leave the elevator. Behind her, she heard the slow shuffle of guarded footsteps.

The same white pillars held up the ceiling around the courtroom, but the stained glass had changed designs again. Splatters of red, brown, and orange covered the ceiling in a violent array, casting light down on the ground. Monokuma’s throne too seemed to loom over them all, a long shadow darkening the trial grounds.

Asuka’s stomach twisted once more. Climbing onto her hovering podium didn’t help much either.

Uneasy expressions covered the faces of her remaining companions as they joined her. Asuka did a cursory sweep of the circle.

Itsuki, Hachirou, and Hiroki now had portraits to represent their empty spaces. The first two merely had quickly painted Xs over their faces, but Hiroki’s seemed to be more akin to a pair of red laces covering his mouth.

Asuka bit the inside of her lip and reached for her handbook, pressing it into the small slot. She sighed as the information loaded onto her screen, and absently scrolled through.

Within a few moments, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto his throne. His eyes lacked the usual lustre.

“Good morning, bastards!” he greeted, “Who’s ready to face the most earth shattering trial to date?”

Nobody responded. Asuka felt as if she could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

_I’m going to find the truth._

_…_

_No matter how cruel it is._

“Let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Here today, you are judge, jury, and executioner, as your votes determine the final results! If you can pick out the blackened culprit amongst you, then only they will be punished!” Monokuma’s spiel felt as mind numbing the third time around, “But if you choose the wrong person… I’ll punish the remaining spotless in their place, and the culprit will be given the right to graduate!”

Asuka bit her lip. There was something strangely grim about Monokuma’s tone. It was almost as if he wasn’t looking forward to the trial.

_That freaks me out more than I’d like to admit._

“Um, so…” Shun began cautiously, “What do we do?”

Arata sighed, “Well, I imagine we have to talk this out.”

Shun wrinkled his nose, “I-I know. I’m just not sure… where we can start.”

“Mmm…” Ayano hummed.

_He has a point. A lot of the more vocal people… aren’t here anymore. And I don’t want to be the one to start. Not when I’m still so fucking confused._

Kazue crosses her arms, “I suppose it’s best to address the elephant in the room.”

Masuyo blinked, “The- Huh?”

“Oh, she means the obvious issue,” Minoru aided.

Masuyo nodded.

“Exactly,” Kazue said, “What are we looking for, in the event that there are multiple victims? Is there a special precedent?”

Monokuma pressed his paws to his face, “Upupupu~! Good catch! Yes, the only culprit executed will be the blackened behind the murder of Hachirou Ikeda. That’s the only one you need to concern yourself with.”

Yumiko looked taken aback, “Wait, what?!”

Kenta blanched, “Are you… are you saying that Itsuki’s death doesn’t matter?”

Monokuma shrugged, “I just don’t care who offed him. Feel free to discuss it, but you are on a time limit…”

Kenta looked crestfallen, “A-Ah…”

_This isn’t good…_

“Hey, don't give up!” Masuyo said reassuringly, “Maybe… maybe the same person did it. Or we’ll find the truth anyways.”

Natsumi smiled, “Okawa-san has the right idea. Let’s do our best here!”

Asuka added, “I won’t let anyone have died for nothing.”

 _I hope…_ _  
_

_Still. Something about this trial… feels wrong. I was supposed to meet Yamasaki, and he ended up dead._ _  
_

_It’s almost like I have a knife pointed at me._

“Should we read the Monokuma Files? It’s been helpful at starting us out so far,” Minoru pointed out.

Ayano clasped her hands, “Big agree.”

“I can do it…” Shun said, tapping on the screen of his podium, “The victims are Ikeda-san and Yamasaki-san. Their respective causes of death were asphyxiation and a snapped neck. Ikeda-san has some minor bruising on his hands and torso…”

“And?” Natsumi prompted as he fell silent.

Shun cleared his throat, “A-And Yamasaki-san is covered in bruises. He has a wound on the back of his head too.”

Asuka shuddered, “He was also dotted with burn marks.”

Natsumi folded her arms tightly.

_What the hell happened?_

Yumiko said wearily, “Well… That’s our starting point, I guess.”

“They were… both killed in similar manners,” Kenta rubbed one of his hands on his other arm, “There was rope at both scenes.”

Kazue pointed out, “But their causes of death are drastically different. Which has me wonder… if the culprit is the same person, why change their method?”

Arata said, “I mean, Ikeda-kun was bigger and probably stronger than Yamasaki-kun. So the force that suffocated one was enough to break the other’s neck.”

“...Perhaps, but-“ Kazue began.

Masuyo broke in, “Um. I have an idea, but it’s… kind of awful.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Sorry in advance,” Masuyo wrung her hands, “But I think Yamasaki-kun killed Ikeda-kun… and then hung himself out of guilt.

Kenta shook his head fervently, “N-No. No way. I don’t believe that.”

Masuyo replied, “I said it was awful!”

Yumiko tapped her finger on her wrist, “I mean, it makes enough sense, doesn’t it?”

Ayano nodded, “Hanging… cause snap.”

Kazue said firmly, “That did not happen.”

Arata narrowed his eyes, “What makes you the authority on that?”

Kazue stared at him for a moment before speaking, “Yamasaki’s neck injury doesn’t match that of a typical hanging wound. On top of that, his neck doesn’t have bruising where the rope was.”

_Damn… I remember her talking about that._

Asuka said, “But now I’m even more confused.”

Arata muttered something incomprehensible.

Yumiko leaned forwards, “Do… do you suspect foul play, Kanagaki-san?”

“I can’t rule it out,” Kazue said, “I have… a bad feeling:”

_Me too._

_I’m so afraid of what we’re going to find._

Minoru raised his hand, “I think Okawa-san’s idea holds some water, though. Maybe Yamasaki-kun killed Ikeda-kun… then someone else found out and killed him?”

“It’s possible!” Natsumi chirped, “Is there any evidence you can think of to support this?”

Ayano nodded, “Ah! Residue…”

“Hm?” Asuka turned her head.

Ayano looked at Shun and moved her hands a few times. The small boy nodded.

“Ayano-san noticed some black residue on Ikeda-san’s hands. And- hm?” Shun waited for her to finish, “Yeah, that sounds like… like ash.”

_...Ash?_

Asuka frowned, “Like… ash from cigarettes?”

Shun shrugged, “Maybe? I don’t really know… how that’d be relevant.”

“Uh, I do,” Yumiko frowned, “You remember too, right, Ishikawa-san?”

Asuka sighed, “Yeah.”

_Wish I didn’t._

Asuka scrolled through her list of evidence with one hand, the other touching the lighter in her pocket.

_There it is._

She cleared her throat, “Tsutaya and I found a box of cigarettes and a lighter at the crime scene.”

Natsumi inhaled sharply. When Asuka stole a glance at her, she was staring at the floor.

“They were in the trash can,” Yumiko continued, “I can’t tell if the culprit was trying to hide them or not… because they did a bad job.”

Masuyo blinked, “Wait. Sorry, I think we skipped a step?”

“She’s right. I mean, I’m sure the evidence is important, but how does that prove Yamasaki-kun’s involvement?” Minoru asked, his brow deeply furrowed.

Natsumi looked like she might retch as she spoke, “Was he… a smoker?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. I saw him… once.”

_That feels like a lifetime ago._

Kenta said quietly, “Ishikawa-kun’s telling the truth. There’s definitely a connection.”

_Great, I hate it._

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “It’s… suddenly looking a lot more like Yamasaki-kun is Ikeda-kun’s killer.”

Arata said, “Maybe he is, but I want to know _why.”_

“Can’t you fucking figure it out?” Yumiko stared at him incredulously.

Arata rolled his eyes, “Like you know!”

“Enough!” Kazue raised her voice, “Do either of you have an _actual_ point to make?”

Arata folded his arms, “I think it’s too hasty to say anything without a motive.”

Masuyo frowned, “Is… is that your only problem?”

“I’m going to be completely honest here,” Natsumi said.

“That’s a first,” Asuka muttered.

Natsumi was quiet for a moment before she continued, “I think that almost everyone still alive had motive to kill Ikeda-kun.”

Shun and Ayano worriedly exchanged glances.

Yumiko sighed, “She said almost.”

Kazue closed her eyes, “I will contend that Ikeda was far from the most amicable person here.”

Asuka said, “I mean, he was an asshole, but I wouldn’t _kill_ him.”

 _She has a point, though. Yamasaki wasn’t particularly well liked either._ _  
_

_I can’t believe it. I have to agree with Uchiyama._

Shun said, “On top of that… Ikeda-san really wanted to find the ‘traitor.’”

“Yes!” Yumiko exclaimed, “That’s exactly why he was killed!”

Minoru blinked and shook his head, “Wait, what?”

“He got so adamant about playing the hero that the traitor just… killed him. Before they could be found out,” Yumiko said, her eyes alight.

Kazue frowned, “That is a reasonable theory, but…”

“But what?” Arata questioned.

Kazue said tentatively, “If we combine these lines of logic, does that not make Yamasaki the traitor?”

…

_Shit._

“No!” Kenta shouted, “He would… He would never…”

“Not betray!” Ayano added, tears budding in her eyes.

Asuka flicked her earring, “I don’t like _any_ of this… but it makes sense.”

Natsumi croaked, “Unless anyone else has any proof, I’d… I’d like to indict Yamasaki-kun right now.”

Kenta snapped, “Itsuki isn’t a murderer!”

“Hasekura-kun, that isn’t proof,” Minoru protested.

Kenta replied, “I know that! But… it just couldn’t have been him. We’re thinking about this all wrong!”

“How?!” Yumiko yelled, “Someone clearly found out what he did, then broke his neck during the investigation!”

_...Wait, what?_

Ayano blinked, “Tsu-Tsutaya-san?”

Yumiko scowled, “It… It makes sense!”

“No. No, no. Hasekura’s right. There’s-“ Kazue began.

Arata rolled his eyes, “Are you seriously going to cash in on sentimentality?”

“Like you can talk!” Asuka snapped.

Arata glared at her, but Masuyo’s shout overtook anything he might’ve said, “Shut up! Let Kanagaki-chan talk!”

Kazue pursed her lips, “There’s dried blood on the back of Yamasaki’s head. On top of that, his body was stone cold.”

Minoru covered his mouth, “He… He could have been dead for hours…”

_…_

_What happened to him? Is… is this because I left early?_

Yumiko cocked her head, “Well, who was the last person to see- Stupid question, it was Hasekura-kun. _When_ did you see Yamasaki-kun last?”

Kenta murmured, “A-Around four. Yesterday.”

“There you go. That’s what, fifteen, sixteen missing hours? He’d probably been dead for ages when you found him,” Yumiko said nonchalantly.

Kenta sniffled in response.

Yumiko’s expression suddenly softened, and she looked at him with watery eyes, “Sorry. It’s… it’s horrid, isn’t it?”

“Nngh…” Masuyo muttered.

“I imagine killing him would’ve taken quite a bit of time too,” Kazue stated, “So it was impossible for it to be done during the investigation hour.”

Shun squeaked, “How… How can you say that so calmly?”

Kazue tugged on a strand of hair in lieu of answering, “Yamasaki is covered in small, circular burn marks all over. They’re especially prevalent on his neck, chest, and back. I doubt they were self inflicted.”

Kenta flinched.

Minoru asked, “But why… why on earth would anyone do that?”

“I wish I knew,” Natsumi whispered.

Asuka looked at her briefly. Her hands were shaking.

“He also has severe bruising all over his body,” Kazue winced as she began her next statement, “And… I believe that his neck was grabbed and broken by pure force. After the culprit had their… ‘fun’, if you will.”

Asuka’s eyes flew wide, “You think they fucking tortured him?!”

_What the fuck? What the FUCK?_

“W-What?” Masuyo’s voice quaked as much as her body, “That’s horrifying!”

Kenta looked like he might cry, “I…”

Arata grimaced, “And after that, the culprit tied a noose, and tried to make it look like Yamasaki hung himself?”

Kazue slowly nodded, “That’s what I believe.”

Yumiko’s entire face twisted, “That’s so _gross!”_

“Cruel…” Ayano whispered, clutching her ponytail.

_God… this is…_

_Hey._

_Wait._

Asuka frowned, “Hold on a second. The culprit tied Yamasaki to the rafters in the art closet?”

Arata raised an eyebrow, “Who else was going to do it? Monokuma?”

“That’s not-” Asuka tore a hand through her hair- “The rafters are super high up! Even with that stool, how the hell would anyone reach them?”

Natsumi grinned and clasped her hands together, “Oh! It’s my turn!”

Minoru turned to her wearily, “Did you do something?”

Natsumi replied, “I asked Kanagaki-san and Ishikawa-san to stand on the stool during the investigation.”

Asuka blinked, “Is _this_ what the point of that was?!”

Kazue tilted her head towards the ceiling, “If I recall correctly, I was capable of reaching the rafters. Ishikawa was not. Mind you, I was actively stretching upwards.”

Natsumi said, “Of course, even with two inch heels, Ishikawa-san is a little short-”

“I am not!” Asuka shouted.

“-but I could barely touch them, let alone tie a rope to them,” Natsumi finished.

Masuyo chewed on her lip, “So you’re saying the culprit had to be super tall?”

Natsumi nodded, “Exactly.”

Shun’s eyes went wide, “That’s… everyone. C-Compared to me, I guess.”

“Oi, Monokuma!” Yumiko shouted, “Mind giving us a quick list of everyone’s heights?”

Monokuma frowned, “Eh? Of course I mind!”

Ayano smiled weakly, “Please?”

“Can’t you brats figure it out for yourselves?” Monokuma replied.

Natsumi said, “We’re not going to move on without it.”

Monokuma went silent for half a second, then sighed with exasperation, “Grr… Fine! Fine! Take it! No heels or other modifiers included!”

_That worked surprisingly well._

Asuka looked down at the screen on her podium as a loud, electronic beep filled the room.

 

 _Kazue Kanagaki - 6'0"_ _  
_

_Hachirou Ikeda - 6'0"_ _  
_

_Kenta Hasekura - 5'11"_ _  
_

_Kousuke Kotara - 5'9"_ _  
_

_Natsumi Uchiyama - 5'8"_ _  
_

_Arata Takishida - 5'8"_ _  
_

_Yumiko Tsutaya - 5'7"_ _  
_

_Saki Yamura - 5'5"_ _  
_

_Asuka Ishikawa - 5'4"_ _  
_

_Minoru Fujita - 5'3"_ _  
_

_Masuyo Okawa - 5'2"_ _  
_

_Itsuki Yamasaki - 5'2"_ _  
_

_Hikari Matsumoto - 5'1"_ _  
_

_Hiroki Ayugai - 5'1"_ _  
_

_Ayano Chiba - 5'0"_ _  
_

_Shun Asari - 4'9"_

 

_...Asari’s even shorter than I fucking thought._

Minoru brushed a strand of hair out of his face, “So judging by this, anyone shorter than Uchiyama-san is unlikely to be the culprit.”

Arata added, “And anyone shorter than Ishikawa-san isn’t a possibility.”

“We should only be looking at the first three people,” Yumiko said, “That’s really all that’s reasonable.”

“Tsutaya’s right,” Asuka said, her mouth starting to dry up.

 _With this list... There's only two people who could possibly be the culprit._

_..._

_No. There's only one._ _  
_

_But... what does that mean for this case?_

Asuka breathed, “This is going to sound crazy.”

Masuyo blinked, “You figured out who the killer is with just that?!”

“I think,” Asuka said, her heart slamming against her rib cage.

_This is fucking insane._

Asuka took a deep breath, “The person who killed Itsuki Yamasaki…”

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your theories!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 43.


	41. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Class Trial Part Two; MAGENTA)

**CHOSEN: YUMIKO TSUTAYA**

 

Asuka looked the girl directly in the eye, “The culprit… is Tsutaya.”

Yumiko blinked, “Huh?”

_...This has to be right._

Kazue frowned, “Are you certain?”

Yumiko said, “I… I’m confused.”

“What’s there to be confused about?!” Itsuki replied, “You just got accused of murder!”

“You… think I’m the culprit?” Yumiko asked again, looking dumbfounded.

“Yes,” Asuka said firmly.

_Why isn’t she reacting?!_

Yumiko blinked a few times, “Why? I don’t understand.”

_Am… Am I wrong?_

_She’s so calm and collected that it’s fucking terrifying!_

Natsumi said, “You’ve got evidence to back yourself up, right? Go on, Ishikawa-san. I believe in you.”

Asuka smiled awkwardly, “Thanks.”

_That was weird._

“This has been adding up for me throughout the trial,” Asuka said, steadying her breathing, “One, you were the last person to see Asari. You were at the perfect spot to ambush him too.”

Kenta said, “Well, hey, that’s probably just coincidence, isn’t it?”

Asuka shrugged, “I can’t be sure.”

_Tsutaya’s barely moved. It’s like this… isn’t happening to her._

“Two, ever since the last trial-” Yumiko flinced as Asuka spoke- “you’ve been helping wash dishes in the kitchen. That gave you ample opportunity to slip Asari the sleeping agent.”

Hachirou said, “That would give Okawa and Chiba the same chance, however.”

Asuka scowled, “I’m not done! When Monokuma first dragged up his wheel, Tsutaya had no problems with spinning it.”

Yumiko continued to stare blankly.

“And earlier in the trial… you said the culprit took the mop from the conference room. Why would you say that… when there’s a mop in the pool’s storage room?” Asuka faltered, desperate to get even a trace of a reaction.

Yumiko shrugged, “None of that makes me the killer.”

Arata snapped, “Oh yeah?! Fucking prove it.”

Yumiko glowered at him, “Okay. First, that’s a coincidence. I just wasn’t in the right place to see who ambushed Asari-kun. Furthermore… why would I admit to being the last one to see him, if I _killed_ him?”

_That’s… actually a really good point._

“Second,” Yumiko began, “Well, Ikeda-kun pretty much made my point for me. Okawa-san and Chiba-san are just as suspicious. And third, a _lot_ of people thought it would be alright to spin the wheel.”

_…Still…_

Yumiko cocked her head, “And I just didn’t know there was a mop in the pool’s storage. Big deal.”

_…_

_I fucked up._

Natsumi folded her arms, “I don’t believe you.”

Yumiko scowled, “Of course _you_ don’t. That doesn’t matter, though. I’m not the culprit.”

Hachirou sighed, “I am admittedly reluctant at this point to convict her.”

Arata crossed his arms, “Tsutaya is absolutely the killer.”

Kazue said, “Takishida’s bias aside, I cannot shake the feeling myself.”

_What the hell do-_

“Looks like our opinion is pretty evenly split!” Monokuma suddenly laughed, “There’s only one thing to do now!”

Itsuki groaned, “Not this fucking thing again.”

Monokuma grinned, “It’s time for the… SCRUM DEBATE!”

_Fuck!_

Monokuma produced a key and shoved it into the space in front of his throne. Asuka gripped her podium tight as it rumbled, beginning to rise into the air.

_No less sickening the third time…_

Once the podiums had all aligned, Asuka stared directly across at Yumiko. She hadn’t even broken a sweat.

 

[ _IS YUMIKO TSUTAYA THE CULPRIT?_ ]

[ **NO: Yumiko Tsutaya, Kenta Hasekura, Masuyo Okawa, Hachirou Ikeda, Itsuki Yamasaki, Hiroki Ayugai, Saki Yamura, Ayano Chiba** ]

[ **YES: Asuka Ishikawa, Natsumi Uchiyama, Kazue Kanagaki, Minoru Fujita, Arata Takishida, Kousuke Kotara, Hikari Matsumoto, Shun Asari** ]

 

Arata threw his arm out, “Tsutaya is undoubtedly the culprit. She _said_ she wouldn’t care if we all died!”

Hachirou responded evenly, “We’ve all _said_ a lot of things. I believe it to be a grief driven **mistake**.”

“The probability that she used the _wheel_ is incredibly high, due to her emotional state. That’s not a **mistake** ,” Natsumi said.

Kenta held up a finger, “Four people used the _wheel_ in the end. There’s no proving that Tsutaya-kun **won** that sleeping agent.”

Asuka replied, “She was the only person working in the kitchen who expressed _interest_ in the motive. She had to have **won** the agent.”

 _“Interest_ and lack thereof are easily feigned,” Itsuki replied, “It’s also possible to **change** your mind.”

Minoru folded his arms, “If you want to talk **change,** how about Tsutaya-san herself? She’s been a _wreck_ for days, and all of a sudden, she’s quiet and composed?”

Masuyo looked at the ground, “Sometimes, another disaster is the only way to pull yourself out of the _wreckage._ I’ve **been** there.”

“Regardless of who has **been** where, the point stands that Tsutaya is the only person to have any _evidence_ against them,” Kazue said, narrowing her eyes.

Yumiko sighed, a sad look coming over her face, “I understand where you’re coming from. Really. But unless you have conclusive _evidence…_ we’re stuck at an impasse.”

_…_

_I…_

_She’s right._

_I have no rebuttal._

The podiums sank back to the floor in the silence.

_...Did I lose?_

Kazue sighed, “That went nowhere.”

“I’m sorry,” Yumiko said, “I know I’ve been abrasive and unbearable, but… I’m trying to survive. I hope you can understand.”

Asuka placed her hand over her face, “Fuck…”

Yumiko said gently, “It’s okay, Ishikawa-san. I don’t hate you. I’m not the culprit… I just don’t want to be in that darkness again.”

Asuka pursed her lips, “I. I get it. Sorry.”

_Why can’t she at least be pissed at me?!_

_…_

_God. I’m such a bitch._

Itsuki said, “We should try another avenue. This shit is a dead end.”

Minoru tilted his head, “What haven’t we talked about yet?”

“Um… I’m not sure,” Masuyo admitted, “I kinda got distracted.”

_Why am I so-_

Natsumi muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Asuka turned to head curiously. The blonde had her arms folded tight, and was frowning softly.

“Unless…” she murmured.

_Huh?_

“Uchiyama?” Asuka questioned, “You look like something’s bothering you.”

Natsumi blinked and looked up, “Eh? Um. Come back to me, okay? I need a minute.”

_Did she think of something?_

_…_

_Well, I guess I’ll have to wait to hear it. In the meantime, I need to get my act together… And face the real culprit head on._

_Asari… Chiba… I swear. I’ll find the truth._

_Even if it kills me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any thoughts before this continues? Thank you all!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 44.


	42. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part Two; ORANGE)

**CHOSEN: HACHIROU IKEDA**

 

"It was Ikeda," Asuka said, glancing at his portrait, "Nobody else could have."

Yumiko blinked, "Um, Ishikawa-san? I hate to break this to you, but Ikeda-kun is _dead."_

Minoru added, “I really thought you were about to accuse Hasekura-kun…”

“Nngh…” Kenta murmured.

“Or Kanagaki-san,” Arata said, gripping his podium, “Since they’re both standing right here.”

Minoru screwed up his face.

Asuka shook her head, “That’s impossible. Ikeda _has_ to be the killer.”

Natsumi smiled, “I think it’s reasonable?”

Ayano frowned, “...Why?”

“Because Kanagaki, Hasekura, and I set off the Body Discovery Announcement,” Asuka said, folding her arms, “Unless one of you found Yamasaki earlier and just… didn’t say anything.”

Nobody said a word.

_Yeah. Exactly._

Natsumi said, “It’s dangerous to discount a person just because they’re dead.”

“Wait. Wait,” Masuyo said, running her hands through her hair, “You’re sure about this?”

Shun’s voice was hollow and horrified, “Ikeda-san tortured Yamasaki-san…?”

Masuyo nodded, her face pale, “That’s exactly it. I don’t… I can’t…”

“Well, we don’t know for sure,” Arata pointed out, “Was there anything else in the art room that the culprit could have stood on to give themselves a boost?”

Kenta nodded, “There… were some canvases. In the closet.”

Asuka shook her head, “Uchiyama stood on them and they broke instantly. She’s not super heavy either.”

Kazue added, “The material was too delicate. And there’s nothing else in the art room that would be stable enough.”

“Ishikawa-san’s theory explains the ash,” Minoru said nervously.

“Shit…” Yumiko muttered, “Yeah, inflicting all those burns would leave traces on Ikeda-kun’s hands.”

Kazue said, “He also has blood and grime under his nails. I imagine that came from Yamasaki’s head wound.”

Arata grimaced, “What the fuck…”

Natsumi shuddered, “The door handle of the art closet is loose and blood stained too. I… I think the culprit might have…”

“...slammed Yamasaki’s head into it?” Asuka finished nervously.

“Yeah,” Natsumi nodded, her voice threatening to shatter, “I think he was jumped.”

Masuyo shook her head, “No way. I’m sorry, I can’t believe this.”

“Confused…” Ayano whispered.

“All this evidence is circumstantial!” Masuyo insisted, “We’re missing something really important. We have to be.”

Kenta frowned, “Like what?”

“This whole disaster was planned,” Masuyo said, “The culprit had to have brought rope with them. How would Ikeda-kun get Yamasaki-kun in the exact place at the right time?”

Minoru furrowed his brow, then shrugged, “I… don’t know. You got me.”

Ayano nodded, “Too complicated.”

“Exactly!” Masuyo exclaimed, “And… I just can’t believe that he’d do something so _horrible…_ t-to Yamasaki-kun.”

Asuka frowned, “You… have a point.”

_Yamasaki was so cagey when he said he wanted to meet me. There’s no way he’d just tell someone else…_

_…_

_…_

_Hey._

_Wait a fucking second._

_Yamasaki asked to meet me in the art room originally. And he was found there at the end of it all… when I thought he’d ditched me._

Asuka reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Itsuki had written her. Instantly, she inhaled shakily at the sight of the cursive asking her to go to the library.

_It doesn’t match the chicken scratch I found in his room._

Asuka was quiet for a long moment, before choking out, “I got fucking duped.”

Yumiko blinked, “Ishikawa-san?”

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “What’s the matter?”

“This is going to sound really suspicious, but yesterday…” Asuka began, clenching her fists, “Yamasaki asked me to meet him in the art room to talk about something.”

Arata tensed, “He what?!”

Shun admitted, “That… does sound weird.”

“Here’s the thing,” Asuka said, sweat forming on her brow, “I got a note midday saying that someone overheard the conversation, and it asked me to go to the library instead. But Yamasaki never showed up.”

Minoru tilted his head, “Wait, and you think you were tricked somehow?”

Asuka nodded and held out the letter for the room to see, “I don’t think Yamasaki wrote this.”

“He didn’t,” Masuyo replied almost instantly.

Natsumi blinked, “You’re sure, Okawa-san?”

“Y-Yeah. That… is definitely Ikeda-kun’s handwriting,” Masuyo nodded weakly. With that, she started to cry.

Minoru said gently, “It’s going to be okay, Okawa-san… I promise.”

“It always goes back to him,” Natsumi said, taking a deep breath, “I really don’t think we can deny Ikeda-kun’s involvement in Yamasaki-kun’s death at this point.”

Ayano nodded, “He’s… cornerstone.”

Kenta said roughly, “Ikeda-kun probably eavesdropped on your conversation, then wrote that note to throw you off, Ishikawa-kun.”

Arata shuddered, “Then met Yamasaki-kun himself… and killed him.”

_I feel so sick._

“I mean it makes sense in theory, but…” Yumiko trailed off, gripping her wrist.

Kazue asked, “You don’t believe it?”

Yumiko looked like she was about to deflate, “Why would he want Yamasaki-kun dead _that bad?_ I mean, yeah, he was kind of a dick all the time, but…”

“He didn’t deserve it,” Kenta whispered, holding his face in his hands.

Yumiko nodded solemnly, “Yeah. Being tortured like that… _nobody_ deserves that.”

Masuyo croaked, “This isn’t right…”

Asuka sighed, “Look, I know you don’t want to believe that someone you care about is a murderer…”

 _Again…_

Masuyo bit her lip so hard it split.

Asuka leaped backwards, “Are you okay?!”

Masuyo covered her mouth and nodded, “Mmhm…”

Shun shakily raised his hand, “Um, but if Ikeda-san killed Yamasaki-san…”

“Who… killed Ikeda-kun?” Ayano finished.

Asuka’s gaze flickered over towards Kenta, who seemed to have aged a thousand years.

_Well, that’s the obvious answer, but…_

_I don’t think so. His shock at both body discoveries was way too genuine._

“The best thing we can do is narrow down what happened,” Asuka said firmly, “He seemed to have died while Chiba was trying to resuscitate him.”

Yumiko said, “I wasn’t there for this, but apparently his breathing was super shallow? So she was just extending his life.”

Natsumi blinked a few times, then leaned forwards, “...He was alive when you first found him?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. It didn’t last very long, obviously.”

Ayano added, “Try hardest, but announcement still play.”

_This is so weird._

Kazue clutched her pendant, “He could have been attacked hours ago, and left to die.”

Asuka nodded, “And we were unfortunate enough to have to watch it.”

_God…_

_What the hell?_

“I… don’t think that’s right.”

_Huh?_

The voice had come from Asuka’s immediate left. She turned to Arata, frowning at the sight of him. The screenwriter was shaking horribly, and looking like he might be sick.

“What’s wrong with you now?” Yumiko asked.

Arata looked up. Sweat was rolling down his face, “I… I lied in my original testimony.”

Asuka’s jaw dropped, “You what?!”

“Knew it,” Natsumi whispered.

Masuyo blinked, “What original testimony?”

Arata swallowed, “I said I just… heard the announcement and froze. And then went into the medical office after I talked to Ishikawa-san. But that isn’t what happened.”

_Wait._

Kenta’s eyes watered, “What the hell did you do…?”

_This… There’s no way…_

Arata choked out, “I heard… I heard a commotion. So I stuck my head inside the medical office.”

_...Oh no._

“And the very _second_ I laid eyes on Ikeda-kun…” Arata whispered, “The Body Discovery Announcement played.”

Kazue asked, “What did you do after that?”

Arata folded his arms tight, “I freaked out and booked it down the hall. I was so scared that I forgot to close the door.”

“Wait, but…” Asuka trailed off, her heart rising into her throat.

_No._

Arata said, “I think he was already dead.”

Minoru nearly fell over, “What?!”

Yumiko protested, “But weren’t there three people in there already?”

Kazue pressed a hand against her chest, “The rules state that three _spotless_ students have to encounter a corpse. Clearly, the killer was in the room at the time.”

_Oh my god…_

Natsumi gripped her podium and leaned forwards, “Someone said that Chiba-san was trying to resuscitate Ikeda-kun. Was she really trying?”

Asuka blanched, “You think Chiba’s the killer?!”

“No! N-No… No…!” Ayano shrieked, clutching her head and shaking.

Natsumi admitted, “It’s possible.”

Shun shook his head, “No it isn’t! Ayano-san would never kill anyone!”

Kenta murmured, “You can’t just say that. That’s not proof.”

Shun waved his hands frantically, “I know she isn’t the culprit. You have to understand… I… I won’t believe it!”

“Not killer…” Ayano breathed, “Please…”

Shun added, “There’s something else g-going on!”

Ayano sunk to her knees. She gripped her hair by the fistfulls as tears rolled down her face.

_She’s shutting down…_

_Chiba was so in control too, in that moment. This all looks like an admission of guilt._

Yumiko held her hands to her chest, “I hate to sound like a bitch, but Chiba-san looks really suspicious right now.”

Kenta murmured, “It… it could be true.”

“Ayano-san, please say something!” Shun begged, gripped his podium and lifting himself into the air.

Ayano sobbed, “C-Can’t…”

_…_

_Something isn’t right._

“I think Asari has a point,” Asuka whispered.

“...Ah,” Kazue said, her expression suddenly filled with concern.

Asuka asked, “You realized it too?”

Nausea pooled in her stomach.

Yumiko shook herself, “Realized what?! What the hell is going on?”

“I know who the culprit is,” Asuka said, a numb, icy feeling rushing through her brain.

Arata blinked, “Who is it, if not Chiba-san?”

_…_

_I’ve been so stupid._

_This should have been obvious all along._

_After all…_

_…_

_Who told me that Ikeda was still alive in the first place?_

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So. Any final thoughts on the matter? Thank you for reading!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 45.


	43. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part Two; BROWN)

**CHOSEN: HACHIROU IKEDA**

 

"It was Ikeda," Asuka said, glancing at his portrait, "Nobody else could have."   


Yumiko blinked, "Um, Ishikawa-san? I hate to break this to you, but Ikeda-kun is  _ dead." _

Minoru added, “I really thought you were about to accuse Hasekura-kun…”

“Nngh…” Kenta murmured.

“Or Kanagaki-san,” Arata said, gripping his podium, “Since they’re both standing right here.”

Minoru screwed up his face.

Asuka shook her head, “That’s impossible. Ikeda  _ has _ to be the killer.”

Natsumi smiled, “I think it’s reasonable?”

Ayano frowned, “...Why?”

“Because Kanagaki, Hasekura, and I set off the Body Discovery Announcement,” Asuka said, folding her arms, “Unless one of you found Yamasaki earlier and just… didn’t say anything.”

Nobody said a word.

_ Yeah. Exactly. _

Natsumi said, “It’s dangerous to discount a person just because they’re dead.”

“Wait. Wait,” Masuyo said, running her hands through her hair, “You’re sure about this?”

Shun’s voice was hollow and horrified, “Ikeda-san tortured Yamasaki-san…?”

Masuyo nodded, her face pale, “That’s exactly it. I don’t… I can’t…”

“Well, we don’t know for sure,” Arata pointed out, “Was there anything else in the art room that the culprit could have stood on to give themselves a boost?”

Kenta nodded, “There… were some canvases. In the closet.”

Asuka shook her head, “Uchiyama stood on them and they broke instantly. She’s not super heavy either.”

Kazue added, “The material was too delicate. And there’s nothing else in the art room that would be stable enough.”

“Ishikawa-san’s theory explains the ash,” Minoru said nervously.

“Shit…” Yumiko muttered, “Yeah, inflicting all those burns would leave traces on Ikeda-kun’s hands.”

Kazue said, “He also has blood and grime under his nails. I imagine that came from Yamasaki’s head wound.”

Arata grimaced, “What the fuck…”

Natsumi shuddered, “The door handle of the art closet is loose and blood stained too. I… I think the culprit might have…”

“...slammed Yamasaki’s head into it?” Asuka finished nervously.

“Yeah,” Natsumi nodded, her voice threatening to shatter, “I think he was jumped.”

Masuyo shook her head, “No way. I’m sorry, I can’t believe this.”

“Confused…” Ayano whispered.

“All this evidence is circumstantial!” Masuyo insisted, “We’re missing something really important. We have to be.”

Kenta frowned, “Like what?”

“This whole disaster was planned,” Masuyo said, “The culprit had to have brought rope with them. How would Ikeda-kun get Yamasaki-kun in the exact place at the right time?”

Minoru furrowed his brow, then shrugged, “I… don’t know. You got me.”

Ayano nodded, “Too complicated.”

“Exactly!” Masuyo exclaimed, “And… I just can’t believe that he’d do something so  _ horrible… _ t-to Yamasaki-kun.”

Asuka frowned, “You… have a point.”

_ Yamasaki was so cagey when he said he wanted to meet me. There’s no way he’d just tell someone else… _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Hey. _

_ Wait a fucking second. _

_ Yamasaki asked to meet me in the art room originally. And he was found there at the end of it all… when I thought he’d ditched me. _

Asuka reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Itsuki had written her. Instantly, she inhaled shakily at the sight of the cursive asking her to go to the library.

_ It doesn’t match the chicken scratch I found in his room. _

Asuka was quiet for a long moment, before choking out, “I got fucking duped.”

Yumiko blinked, “Ishikawa-san?”

Kazue raised an eyebrow, “What’s the matter?”

“This is going to sound really suspicious, but yesterday…” Asuka began, clenching her fists, “Yamasaki asked me to meet him in the art room to talk about something.”

Arata tensed, “He what?!”

Shun admitted, “That… does sound weird.”

“Here’s the thing,” Asuka said, sweat forming on her brow, “I got a note midday saying that someone overheard the conversation, and it asked me to go to the library instead. But Yamasaki never showed up.”

Kenta muttered something darkly under his breath.

Minoru tilted his head, Wait, and you think you were tricked somehow?”

Asuka nodded and held out the letter for the room to see, “I don’t think Yamasaki wrote this.”

“He didn’t,” Masuyo replied almost instantly.

Natsumi blinked, “You’re sure, Okawa-san?”

“Y-Yeah. That… is definitely Ikeda-kun’s handwriting,” Masuyo nodded weakly. With that, she started to cry.

Minoru said gently, “It’s going to be okay, Okawa-san… I promise.”

“It always goes back to him,” Natsumi said, taking a deep breath, “I really don’t think we can deny Ikeda-kun’s involvement in Yamasaki-kun’s death at this point.”

Ayano nodded, “He’s… cornerstone.”

Kenta said roughly, “Ikeda-kun probably eavesdropped on your conversation, then wrote that note to throw you off, Ishikawa-kun.”

Arata shuddered, “Then met Yamasaki-kun himself… and killed him.”

_ I feel so sick. _

“I mean it makes sense in theory, but…” Yumiko trailed off, gripping her wrist.

Kazue asked, “You don’t believe it?”

Yumiko looked like she was about to deflate, “Why would he want Yamasaki-kun dead  _ that bad?  _ I mean, yeah, he was kind of a dick all the time, but…”

“He didn’t deserve it,” Kenta whispered, holding his face in his hands.

Yumiko nodded solemnly, “Yeah. Being tortured like that…  _ nobody _ deserves that.”

Masuyo croaked, “This isn’t right…”

Asuka sighed, “Look, I know you don’t want to believe that someone you care about is a murderer…”

_ Again… _   


Masuyo bit her lip so hard it split.

Asuka leaped backwards, “Are you okay?!”

Masuyo covered her mouth and nodded, “Mmhm…”

Shun shakily raised his hand, “Um, but if Ikeda-san killed Yamasaki-san…”

“Who… killed Ikeda-kun?” Ayano finished.

Asuka’s gaze flickered over towards Kenta, who seemed to have aged a thousand years.

_ Well, that’s the obvious answer, but… _

_ I don’t think so. His shock at both body discoveries was way too genuine. _

“The best thing we can do is narrow down what happened,” Asuka said firmly, “He seemed to have died while Chiba was trying to resuscitate him.”

Yumiko said, “I wasn’t there for this, but apparently his breathing was super shallow? So she was just extending his life.”

Natsumi blinked a few times, then leaned forwards, “...He was alive when you first found him?”

Asuka nodded, “Yeah. It didn’t last very long, obviously.”

Ayano added, “Try hardest, but announcement still play.”

_ This is so weird. _

Kazue clutched her pendant, “He could have been attacked hours ago, and left to die.”

Asuka nodded, “And we were unfortunate enough to have to watch it.”

_ God… _

_ What the hell? _

“I… don’t think that’s right.”

_ Huh? _

The voice had come from Asuka’s immediate left. She turned to Arata, frowning at the sight of him. The screenwriter was shaking horribly, and looking like he might be sick.

“What’s wrong with you now?” Yumiko asked.

Arata looked up. Sweat was rolling down his face, “I… I lied in my original testimony.”

Asuka’s jaw dropped, “You what?!”

“Knew it,” Natsumi whispered.

Masuyo blinked, “What original testimony?”

Arata swallowed, “I said I just… heard the announcement and froze. And then went into the medical office after I talked to Ishikawa-san. But that isn’t what happened.”

_ Wait.  _

Kenta’s eyes watered, “What the hell did you do…?”

_ This… There’s no way… _

Arata choked out, “I heard… I heard a commotion. So I stuck my head inside the medical office.”

_...Oh no. _

“And the very  _ second _ I laid eyes on Ikeda-kun…” Arata whispered, “The Body Discovery Announcement played.”

Kazue asked, “What did you do after that?”

Arata folded his arms tight, “I freaked out and booked it down the hall. I was so scared that I forgot to close the door.”

“Wait, but…” Asuka trailed off, her heart rising into her throat.

_ No. _

Arata said, “I think he was already dead.”

Minoru nearly fell over, “What?!”

Yumiko protested, “But weren’t there three people in there already?”

Kazue pressed a hand against her chest, “The rules state that three  _ spotless _ students have to encounter a corpse. Clearly, the killer was in the room at the time.”

_ Oh my god… _

Natsumi gripped her podium and leaned forwards, “Someone said that Chiba-san was trying to resuscitate Ikeda-kun. Was she really trying?”

Asuka blanched, “You think Chiba’s the killer?!”

“No! N-No… No…!” Ayano shrieked, clutching her head and shaking.

Natsumi admitted, “It’s possible.”

Shun shook his head, “No it isn’t! Ayano-san would never kill anyone!”

Kenta murmured, “You can’t just say that. That’s not proof.”

Shun waved his hands frantically, “I know she isn’t the culprit. You have to understand… I… I won’t believe it!”

“Not killer…” Ayano breathed, “Please…”

Shun added, “There’s something else g-going on!”

Ayano sunk to her knees. She gripped her hair by the fistfulls as tears rolled down her face.

_ She’s shutting down… _

_ Chiba was so in control too, in that moment. This all looks like an admission of guilt. _

Yumiko held her hands to her chest, “I hate to sound like a bitch, but Chiba-san looks really suspicious right now.”

Kenta murmured, “It… it could be true.”

“Ayano-san, please say something!” Shun begged, gripped his podium and lifting himself into the air.

Ayano sobbed, “C-Can’t…”

_ … _

_ Something isn’t right. _

“I think Asari has a point,” Asuka whispered.

“...Ah,” Kazue said, her expression suddenly filled with concern. 

Asuka asked, “You realized it too?”

Nausea pooled in her stomach.

Yumiko shook herself, “Realized what?! What the hell is going on?”

“I know who the culprit is,” Asuka said, a numb, icy feeling rushing through her brain.

Arata blinked, “Who is it, if not Chiba-san?”

_ … _

_ I’ve been so stupid. _

_ This should have been obvious all along. _

_ After all… _

_ … _

_ Who told me that Ikeda was still alive in the first place? _

 

**_CHOOSE A PERSON!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any final thoughts? Thank you for reading!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 46.


	44. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Archangel (Class Trial Part Three; MAGENTA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (December 28th) is Yumiko's birthday!
> 
> Please skip the execution if gore isn't your thing! This one's... rather brutal.

“Um!” Minoru’s voice pierced the silent room, “I know there’s a lot of things we haven’t figured out about this case! I guess we need to figure out where to start.”

Kazue looked up, “I... actually have an issue I’ve been attempting to work out. Is now an alright time to discuss it?”

Arata shrugged, “Feel free.”

“This was mentioned before, but I find the lack of cause of death in the Monokuma File… unsettling,” Kazue admitted.

Kenta frowned, “You think something’s wrong?”

“Yes,” Kazue said, “Asari’s throat was obviously slit, as proven by the blood staining it and his clothes… But Chiba…”

Yumiko said, “Her throat has a laceration too, right?”

Kazue sighed, “Again, yes. But that would is completely clean, as is the pool water.”

Asuka raised an eyebrow, “So… you’re thinking…”

Kazue took a deep breath, “That the culprit slit her throat after death to mirror Asari…”

“And?” Natsumi asked, leaning forwards.

“And that Chiba… was actually drowned,” Kazue said.

Masuyo blinked, “What?!”

Hachirou stroked his chin, “It makes logical sense, in theory.”

Asuka protested, “Chiba’s one of the best swimmers in the entire world, though!”

Natsumi added, “You’d need to be really physically strong to hold her down long enough for that…”

“Kenta has an alibi,” Itsuki said quickly, his eyes wide.

“Wh-” Kenta blinked, “I mean, yes, I do. Where are you going with this?”

Natsumi beamed, “Oh, I don’t suspect Hasekura-kun. But there’s someone else here strong enough to hold Chiba-san down… Or at least, they’re strong enough to pick people up by just their lapels…”

Minoru’s eyes went round as discs, “Y-You think…”

“Or could easily knock someone to the ground and choke them out,” Natsumi continued, her smile remaining bright.

_...Is she… _

Asuka folded her arms, “Are you implying something, Uchiyama.”

Natsumi turned to her and winked, “Am I?”

_ … _

_ Um. _

Kenta frowned, “I’m not really sure what Uchiyama-kun’s saying, but I think there could’ve been something else holding down Chiba-kun.”

Kazue turned to him, “What?”

“I’m not sure, but she had a lot of bruising around her torso,” Kenta said, rubbing his temple, “And for the record, Asari-kun had a lot on his back.”

Yumiko tugged on a strand of loose hair, “Is there anything that could really… cause that bruising?”

Arata rolled his eyes, “Of course there is, idiot.”

“Fuck off!” Yumiko snapped.

“No!” Arata shouted, “The killer obviously used the crane by the pool! The claw is in the perfect shape to make the bruising around Chiba-san’s torso.”

Masuyo wrung her hands, “Takishida-kun, um, has a point. The wiring’s pretty strong too.”

“That would make it difficult to move, let alone  _ swim,”  _ Minoru said, beginning to shudder, “If Chiba-san was locked within it, and forced to the bottom of the pool…”

Asuka grimaced, “That’s gruesome.”

Yumiko muttered, “You guys suck.”

Arata snarled, “Maybe if you weren’t such a  _ bitch  _ all the time-”

“Have you forgotten that we’re in a fucking murder trial?!” Itsuki exclaimed, slamming his hands on his podium, “Shut the fuck up!”

Kazue sighed, “It’s true, in a way. We really need to stay on topic.”

Arata sneered, “Criticize me all you want. I’m getting shit said.”

“Still…” Masuyo murmured.

Minoru suddenly jumped, “Oh. Um, actually, this just occurred to me. Isn’t Okawa-san kind of a suspect?”

Masuyo’s head whipped to face him, “What?!”

“I’m sorry!” Minoru cried, stepping backwards.

Natsumi smiled, “No, no, go on, Fujita-kun.”

Hachirou narrowed his eyes, “There is  _ nothing _ that stands against her.”

Masuyo grimaced, “God, not y-”

“I refuse to accept this accusation,” Hachirou spoke as though she hadn’t, glowering at Minoru.

Kenta blinked several times, “He’s… He’s not even blaming you?”

“I mean, I don’t believe in Okawa-san’s guilt,” Minoru said, his voice shaking slightly, “I just mean that she had the same opportunity to drug Asari-kun.”

Yumiko said, “He’s right. It’s no solid proof, though.”

“What the hell?!” Masuyo exclaimed, “I had no plan to risk my own safety by using that roulette! And… I just wouldn’t drug anyone?”

Kazue sighed, “No offence, Okawa… but that isn’t evidence.”

“I know! But I didn’t do it!” Masuyo shouted.

Minoru asked, “Do you have an alibi that we forgot to cover?”

Hachirou scowled, “Okawa would not hurt a fly.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Minoru said flatly.

_ I need to shut this down… _

_ There’s no way Okawa’s the killer. _

“She isn’t the culprit, and I can prove it,” Asuka said.

Itsuki muttered, “Thank god.”

“Oh!” Kenta smiled, “It’s because of the Body Discovery Announcement, right?”

Asuka grinned, “You know it. Okawa and I set off Asari’s announcement. Since only spotless students can activate it, she’s innocent.”

Masuyo breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re the best.”

“That… brings us to the same problem we had last trial though,” Natsumi said, biting her lip, _ “Three  _ people have to encounter a corpse… so who was the first person to find Asari-kun?”

Arata said, “I’d put money on you.”

Natsumi twirled a strand of hair around her finger, “It wasn’t me this time.”

Kenta tilted his head, “Can… you prove that?”

“I hope so!” Natsumi chirped.

“For what it’s worth,” Kazue said carefully, “whoever found Asari must have discovered Chiba as well. It would be difficult to find only one of them.”

Itsuki muttered, “That’s a problem.”

Minoru raised his hand, “Who found Chiba-san’s body?”

Asuka said, “It was me, Hasekura, and Tsutaya.”

“Yeah,” Itsuki sighed, resting an arm on his podium, “If someone else already came across the scene, Kenta and Tsutaya don’t have solid clearance anymore.”

Natsumi said, “But Hasekura-kun has an alibi for the entire night.”

“Oh my god…” Minoru whispered.

“H-Hey,” Yumiko said, concern suddenly rushing through her.

_ … _

_ I haven’t been able to shake this sickly feeling in my stomach. _

_ I have to do this. _

_ Whatever it takes. _

Asuka said, “Alright. I’m gonna sound like an awful piece of shit, but Tsutaya? I still think it was you.”

Arata snorted, “Ha!”

“Shut up,” Asuka said.

Yumiko said weakly, “C’mon, Ishikawa-san… Don’t do this.”

Kenta whispered, “I really don’t want to go through all this again.”

“If someone else found Chiba, it would only  _ look _ like Tsutaya was spotless,” Asuka insisted, “Look, I don’t want to do this. But I have no choice.”

“Of course you have a fucking choice!” Yumiko shouted, suddenly furious.

_ Jesus! _

Kazue raised her voice, “Please, calm down! We’re not going to finish the trial at this rate…”

Yumiko ignored her, “This is ridiculous and circumstantial! Why are you so convinced that I’m a murderer?!”

“It’s okay, Tsutaya-kun!” Kenta called out, “We believe in you.”

Itsuki hesitated, “I’m… I’m with Ishikawa. The way she’s behaving…”

“See?!” Arata hissed, “Look, she’s digging her own grave every time she opens her mouth.”

Masuyo scowled, “Stop antagonizing Tsutaya-chan!”

Natsumi sighed, “Sorry, but I have to be the villain here. I’ve been suspicious of Tsutaya-san this whole time.”

“Why are you all being so fucking mean to me?!” Yumiko snapped.

Hachirou said, “Perhaps we should, if you will… ‘lay off.’”

Itsuki shook his head, “No. Not until something game changing comes to light.”

“Guys…” Kenta pleaded.

“Not to be harsh, but Tsutaya’s innocence was never completely proven,” Kazue said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, “I think it’s reasonable to question her again.”

“For the love of-” Yumiko slammed her hands on her podium, “You think I’d go to all the effort of knocking out Asari-kun and dragging his unconscious body all the way down to the pool, and then kill Chiba-san for following me inside?!”

Asuka muttered, “It’s less convincing when  _ you _ say it.”

_ I swear I… _

Natsumi grinned, “Hm! That was a really weird thing to say, Tsutaya-san!”

_ What is she- FUCK. _

Asuka’s eyes went wide, “There it is.”

“I… believe she’s slipped up,” Kazue murmured.

Masuyo blinked, “Wait, what? What did she even say wrong?”

Arata smirked, “So Chiba-san followed the culprit, who is you, inside the locker room?”

Yumiko’s expression went blank, “...Son of a…”

Hachirou’s face twitched, “You  _ must _ be joking.”

Minoru whispered, “Tsutaya-san? Are… are you confessing?”

“What?! No!” Yumiko spluttered, “L-Look, Chiba-san’s room key was inside the boy’s locker room! That’s why… she  _ had _ to have followed the culprit!”

Kenta looked downcast, “...You’re lying. I’m sorry, Tsutaya-kun. I wanted to believe in you.

Yumiko tore at her hair.

_ I think she’s sunk herself… _

_ … _

_ I still feel sick. _

Minoru raised his hand, “I… do still have a few questions, if that’s okay?”

Kazue turned to him, “What’s on your mind?”

Minoru brought a hand to his mouth, “How did Tsutaya-san get Asari-kun all the way to the pool without anyone noticing? I mean, carrying an unconscious person would be really suspicious.”

Arata shrugged, “Everyone was probably swept up with Ishikawa-san almost killing herself.”

“Hey!” Asuka snapped.

Hachirou adjusted his glasses, “Unlikely. I was unaware of the incident myself.”

Natsumi added, “I didn’t know either, and I actually like Ishikawa-san. So I think that’s out.”

_ Wait, what? _

Asuka blinked, “Um. Anyways. Hasekura, there’s tote bags in the art room, right?”

Kenta raised an eyebrow, “Uh, yeah? They’re all filled with art supplies, though. Why do you ask?”

Asuka said, “Well… You remember the empty one that we found during the investigation. Isn’t Asari small enough to fit inside one?”

Masuyo’s eyes went wide, “Wait, is  _ that _ why the room was a mess when I looked in there?! I thought everyone… forgot to clean up.”

_...I was wondering why she never mentioned the disarray. _

“That’s so horrible,” Minoru whispered.

“But she’s right,” Kazue said, “That he was small enough, I mean. Asari was only four foot nine.”

Arata folded his arms, “Tsutaya stuffed him in the bag, ‘cause she’s a freak, and carried Asari-kun to the pool without anyone realizing.”

“Shut up!” Yumiko shouted, “I never touched those tote bags!”

_ … _

_ I really have to do this, don’t I? _

_ Why does it always have to be me... _

Asuka grit her teeth, “Yes, you did. I saw you. Right before that salad shit went down, I saw you holding the tote bag over your shoulder.”

Yumiko blanched, “N-No you fucking didn’t!”

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt.

Asuka clenched her fists tight, “Stop trying to get out of this. You’re the only suspect.”

“Shut-” Yumiko broke off as Hachirou gasped beside her.

Kazue frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve realized something quite terrible,” Hachirou said, “Forgive me, this could take a moment to explain.”

Masuyo groaned, “Here we go.”

Hachirou folded his arms, “We never solved the mystery of the Body Discovery Announcement. However… if Chiba was held by the crane near the glass wall where she was found, she could see the area near the closet, albeit briefly.”

Kenta nervously asked, “Okay… What’s your point?”

“The ground there is quite slippery,” Hachirou responded, “I believe the mop was used there to clean blood, which means that Asari was most likely killed in front of the glass.”

Minoru blinked, “Y-You’re not serious.”

Itsuki’s jaw dropped, “You think Chiba and Asari watched each other die…?”

“Indeed I do. And as such, they counted for each other’s Body Discovery Announcement,” Hachirou finished gravely.

_ What the fuck… _

Arata shook his head, “That makes no sense. One of them would have to die first in order for that to count!”

Masuyo looked over her shoulder, “Hey, Monokuma! Give us the details, bitch!”

“So impolite!” Monokuma chastised, “But I will confess… I can’t tell which one of them died first, so I had to count them for each other’s announcements, as Big Brain Academy suggested.”

Hachirou’s face grew red, “What did you just call me?!”

Asuka sighed, “That’s it, then. We just have to tie the last few pieces together.”

“What the hell?! Nothing’s been decided!” Yumiko snapped.

“Stop fighting, Tsutaya. It’s over,” Kazue said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, “You used the Wheel of Misfortune to obtain the sleeping agent that you drugged Asari with.”

Kenta continued, “And you ambushed him, hiding him in the tote bag…”

Natsumi swayed back and forth, “Somewhere along the way, she picked up a scalpel too.”

“Tsutaya took Asari’s handbook and entered the boy’s change rooms. Chiba must have seen her and followed her in,” Itsuki recounted.

Arata said, “That's where they got into a fight. Chiba-san dropped her room key.”

Masuyo shivered, “Tsutaya-chan secured her to the claw and drowned her… then dumped Asari-kun on the ground, bruising him.”

“She slit his throat, took the bag, and left,” Asuka went onwards, “Tsutaya came back using Chiba’s handbook, and used the mop from the conference room to clean up.”

Hachirou sighed, “I presume she put Asari’s corpse in one of the lockers, then lifted Chiba from the water to slash her throat… before tossing her below again.”

Minoru tugged on his sleeves, “She put the mop in the pool’s storage room… and left. Tried to hide the scalpel. Pretended that nothing ever happened.”

“...And then she sat in front of the armour in the concert hall until morning,” Kenta finished softly, his eyes watering.

Asuka slammed her eyes shut, “That’s the truth of this case. And… Yumiko Tsutaya, you’re the one behind it all.”

Yumiko stared at her, “...Ha.”

Monokuma banged his paws on his throne, “I’m bored! You bastards are taking too long, so I’m calling the vote here! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Whatever choice you make… we’ll be seeing red!”

_ I hate this. _

_ She… really got me, for a minute. _

_ Tsutaya… almost got away with this. _

Asuka swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed on the icon of Yumiko’s face that appeared on the screen of her podium.

Monokuma cackled, “That was fast! Eager today, are we?”

The screen behind him descended as before. There wasn’t a single discrepancy; ten votes for Yumiko were aligned neatly.

_...Guess she finally gave up. _

Monokuma grinned, “Three for three! Yumiko Tsutaya is the culprit behind the murders of Shun Asari and Ayano Chiba!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Masuyo exclaimed.

Yumiko stared at everyone for a very long moment. Dead silence filled the room, several people holding their breath. Then, for the first time since Saki’s death, she smiled.

It wasn’t a happy smile, though.

It looked like broken glass.

“Guess it’s question and answer hour,” Yumiko said flatly, “What’s wrong with me… Eh. That’s vague and up for interpretation.”

Minoru asked, “Why did you kill Asari-kun and Chiba-san? They… They never did anything to you, right?”

Yumiko replied, “Chiba-san was collateral damage. Couldn’t trust her to keep her mouth shut, especially considering who I had in the tote bag.”

Itsuki raised an eyebrow, “So… again, why the fuck did you target Asari?”

“He defended Ayugai after the last trial,” Yumiko spat, “Said he didn’t deserve to die.”

“If that was seriously your motive,” Arata’s voice suddenly softened, “why didn’t you just kill me?”

Yumiko rolled her eyes, “Everyone would have known immediately. Same if you killed me, or if I’d killed Uchiyama.”

Natsumi flinched, “You… still hate me, huh?”

Yumiko didn’t respond to her.

“How… How much of what you said was real?” Asuka asked shakily.

Kenta frowned, “Ishikawa-kun?”

Asuka whispered, “During the investigation. You… You told me…”

“Ah,” Yumiko said, “I barely remember what I said. I could say I’m sorry for trying to drown you, but I doubt you’d believe me.”

“That’s why I’m-!” Asuka broke off, tears welling in her eyes.

Yumiko shrugged, “I don’t know why you care. I’m about to be executed, so it doesn’t matter at all.”

Hachirou covered his face, “How can you say that so calmly?”

Kenta said, “Tsutaya-kun… You didn’t have to do any of this. If… if you’d talked to me…”

“But I didn’t,” Yumiko said, “Look, stop acting like you give a shit now. I don’t matter. I’m not a person!”

Masuyo blinked, “What are you talking about?”

“I lost my humanity when she lost her life,” Yumiko replied, “No. No… I died with her. So don’t bother caring about me.”

“Tsutaya…” Asuka breathed.

Monokuma giggled, “I think we’ve wasted enough time.”

Arata blanched, “Look, I’m sorry for-”

Monokuma said, “It’s time to punish the bastard who disturbed our era of peace.”

“Don’t waste your breath lying to me,” Yumiko replied.

“I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Yumiko Tsutaya, the Super High School Level Carpenter!”

Natsumi yelled, “I didn’t mean to hurt you! Please… Please-”

Kenta covered his eyes.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

Yumiko’s broken smile returned, “Just a bit longer, Saki. I’m almost there.”

Monokuma’s gavel crashed down, the impact sending tremors throughout the room.

A claw reached out for Yumiko, snatching her away by the neck. However, in the split second before she disappeared into a hole in the ceiling, her smile dropped, replaced with sheer terror, and little else.

 

**YUMIKO TSUTAYA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**COMMENCING PUNISHMENT.**

 

**Human Confetti**

 

**Yumiko came up on the battered screen, tugging desperately on the metal claw. She was screaming despite the strain it must have caused to her vocal cords. That didn’t deter whatever force was controlling it, and continued to drag her towards a control pad and a conveyor belt.**

**As the claw let go, several restraints tied her feet to the floor.**

**All of a sudden, a hideously loud sound pierced the air, and the conveyor belt came to life. Large wooden carvings rolled onto the belt from a chamber in the wall. At first, Yumiko didn’t move. Then, her arms jerked, not of her own volition, and landed on the control pad.**

**It was as if she was a marionette. She forcibly used the controls to pick up each carving with an overhead claw, and place them into a wood chipper. Each time, she flinched to the point that it was audible. Over and over again, she dropped the carvings, until the claw stopped responding to her movements.**

**The claw, now moving autonomously, picked Yumiko up from her spot. She kicked and screamed, but it was to no avail. For one moment, the claw held her in place, dangling her just above the growl below.**

**It opened, and she fell directly into the wood chipper.**

**Yumiko’s screams turned to howls of sheer agony as she was fed to the chipper. The nutmeg coloured sawdust that was streaming out prior was now stained a deep, rusty red. She continued to shriek, desperate and anguished, until all that could be heard was the endless rattle of the wood chipper, as it spat out chunks of flesh and bone.**

 

**Yumiko Tsutaya was dead.**

 

Asuka fell weakly to her knees. Blood rushed to her head, and her hands shook endlessly.

Minoru was lying on the floor, holding his knees to his chest and sobbing.

“How cruel…” Hachirou whispered.

Masuyo tore her hands through her hair, choking on the air.

Kenta looked like he was about to vomit.

Natsumi had buried her face in her hands and was clearly weeping.

Silent tears streamed down Arata’s face, “Even she didn’t deserve…”

Itsuki punched his podium as he choked back a sob.

Kazue stared at her shaking hands, her entire body beginning to quiver more and more as the seconds passed.

Not daring to stand, Asuka crawled off of her podium. Staying on her hands and knees, she moved to where Yumiko had been standing only minutes before.

Her white beanie lay crumpled on the floor, having slipped off her head. Asuka grabbed it and held it to her chest.

Above her head, Monokuma’s voice echoed through the room, “Well, I won’t force you lot to move any time soon in this state… But the elevator is open for when you’d like to return!”

Nobody responded to him. The room stayed full of shaken sobs for several minutes. It wasn’t until Asuka couldn’t bring herself to cry any longer that she finally stood, and trudged towards the elevator, still clutching Yumiko’s hat in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And on that note, Chapter 3 starts coming to a close. There will be one more intermission type update to round off a couple loose ends. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Proceed to chapter 47.


	45. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part Three; ORANGE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (December 28th) is Yumiko's birthday! Also: The following content warning will spoil a major theme in the trial's closing. If you believe you can read without issue, feel free to proceed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now. If you are in any way **triggered by sexual assault** then I STRONGLY recommend that you skip everything after the culprit says that they "give up" and "don't want to fight anymore" until the execution. You can also skip that if gore isn't your thing.
> 
> I'm very sorry.

**CHOSEN: MASUYO OKAWA**

 

“Okawa killed Ikeda,” Asuka said, covering her mouth.

Masuyo’s eyes went wide, “Huh?!”

Yumiko looked dumbfounded for a moment, “The- No. Actually. That makes sense.”

Kenta began to nod, “It does…”

Asuka took a deep breath, “When I found Ikeda’s corpse, Okawa told me he still had a pulse. And she tried to do CPR before Chiba showed up and took over.”

Natsumi said, “That is definitely weird. Although, I don’t know if it’s enough to say for sure that she did it.”

Minoru gasped and brought his hands to his face, “The thermostat in the room was all the way up. That would’ve kept his body temperature warm overnight… So he could’ve certainly been dead the whole time.”

Ayano was still sitting on her knees as she croaked, “D-Didn’t know what… took over…”

Shun interpreted, “Ayano-san didn’t know what Okawa-san was doing when she took over attempting to perform CPR.”

_ I have some evidence too… _

Asuka sighed and scrolled through the list on her podium, “There was also a pamphlet on CPR in the medical wing. I… don’t think Okawa followed the steps at all?”

Kenta folded his arms, “That scene was probably a big sham, then.”

Arata rubbed his jaw, “Okawa-san tried to divert the blame… and it almost worked.”

Asuka looked over at Masuyo. A dull gleam in her eyes was the only glimpse of emotion that radiated from her.

_ Why isn’t she saying anything? _

_ … _

_ And… why is her expression so blank? _

A knot twisted in Asuka’s stomach, “I think… We should try to summarize what happened.”

“Gotcha!” Natsumi said, “Ikeda-kun eavesdropped on you and Yamasaki-kun.”

Minoru shivered as he spoke, “And then… violently overcome with murderous urges, he tricked Ishikawa-san and forged that letter.”

Kazue folded her arms, “He met with Yamasaki himself. Or more likely, attacked him from behind and… brutally killed him.”

“I guess he went to the hospital to try and clean himself up?” Arata suggested.

Yumiko nodded, “He threw out the cigarettes, the lighter, and some bloody tissues.”

Ayano rose to her feet, “Enter… Okawa-san.”

Shun tugged on the drawstring of his hoodie, “I guess she saw him and realized what had happened? And she… took his leftover rope and s-strangled him.”

Kenta murmured, “I don’t know how she got the upper hand… With ten inches and a lot of muscle mass between them…”

Asuka shrugged, “Whatever she did, she turned on the thermostat and fled. And then…”

Yumiko pursed her lips, “Then the next morning, she lied to you. Acted like there was a chance to save Ikeda-kun.”

Asuka nodded and turned again to Masuyo, “This is the proof. Masuyo Okawa… the culprit can only be you.”

Masuyo was deathly silent for an entire minute. She stared blankly ahead, not moving a muscle.

Finally, she raised her voice, “You win.”

Asuka blinked, “What?! You’re-”

“I give up. I’m the culprit. I don’t wanna fight anymore,” Masuyo said, closing her eyes.

_...She looks so tired. _

_ … _

_ I don’t think we uncovered anything good. _

Arata gripped his podium, “Wait, what the hell? Just like that?”

“I thought you would fight back,” Natsumi added softly.

Masuyo shrugged, “Don’t want to.”

_ What the hell? _

Kazue pursed her lips, “Is this your confession?”

Masuyo nodded, “I killed Ikeda. There’s nothing I can do to run from that anymore.”

_ She… Doesn’t Okawa usually use honorifics? _

“I’m so tired,” Masuyo murmured, “So please… just vote. Get this over with.”

Yumiko frowned, “I don’t understand. Like… I get that you killed him, but I feel like there’s so much… that we’re missing.”

Masuyo shrugged, “I made a plan. I convinced Ikeda to play along, and everything… spun horribly out of control.”

“H-How so?” Shun’s brow furrowed.

“Yamasaki-kun spun that wheel thing,” Masuyo said, “And… I figured there had to be a reason. Being the traitor at best, or the mastermind at worst… I couldn’t shake the thought.”

_...He caused the multiplayer punishment. _

Kenta whispered, “He… He wasn’t  _ either _ of those.”

Asuka cast a glance at Shun, who looked uncomfortable. The view of Itsuki’s room wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon.

Natsumi pressed, “So what was your plan?”

“I convinced Ikeda to kill Yamasaki-kun,” Masuyo said, “It… It wasn’t very hard. Like he’d wanted to for some time.”

Asuka’s stomach twisted, “That’s…”

“The plan was, as I told him, that I’d kill someone during the investigation,” Masuyo continued, “We’d both escape together, and that would be the end of it.”

Ayano gripped her wrist, “O-Oh… cold.”

“As you told him?” Minoru asked softly, “So…”

Masuyo closed her eyes, “I wasn’t going to kill anyone. The case would go to trial, Ikeda would get executed, and that would be the end. Preferably without my involvement coming to light.”

Kazue crossed her arms, “And I take it that… everything fell apart.”

Masuyo sighed, “Yeah. I didn’t want to kill him. That wasn’t supposed to happen. But…”

“Okawa?” Asuka frowned.

“We met in the medical office, where Ikeda confirmed that he’d killed Yamasaki-kun,” Masuyo began. Her eyes grew misty, and her voice lowered.

Arata nodded slowly, “I think I follow. What changed your mind?”

Masuyo didn’t say anything for a minute, gripping her podium. Her eyes closed.

Kazue suddenly covered her mouth, her eyes going wide with horror.

“His hands were so  _ sweaty,”  _ Masuyo said at last. Her eyes flickered open again, filled with weariness.

_ … _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh... _

Nobody spoke. The weight of the small girl’s words slowly seeped into everyone’s skin like rotting sewage. Asuka slowly placed a hand to her neck, where she could feel her heart slamming.

Kenta was the first to break the silence, looking like he’d been stuck over the head, “He- What the hell did he…”

Masuyo spoke as if she hadn’t really heard him, “I could see all the blood. It was under his nails.”

“And that’s why you killed him?” Natsumi choked out, trembling all over.

Masuyo nodded weakly, looking at the floor, “He still… the rope. He was holding it. I stole… I stole it, and I… I think he suffered.”

“He deserved it,” Minoru whispered, his voice raw and weak.

Masuyo’s eyes closed again, “I can still feel… where his hands… what he… what he…”

Her limbs loosened and she slumped uselessly over her podium, beginning to sob.

Kenta’s face twisted into a horrible snarl, “Bastard…”

Kazue looked like she might throw up. Arata did, digging his nails into his podium as he wheezed.

Yumiko clenched her fist, “I’d… I’d have killed him myself, if-”

“I wish I’d stabbed him,” Asuka choked out, her eyes burning.

“Monster…” Ayano breathed. 

Shun shook with rage, “Why… Why do people… think they can  _ get away _ with that?”

Masuyo slowly lifted her head, a tired, stone faced expression returning to her face, “He didn’t get away with anything. I killed him.”

“But now you’re going to die too!” Yumiko cried.

Kenta shook his head, “No, no, we haven’t voted yet!”

Asuka blinked, “Hasekura? What are you saying?”

Kenta took a deep breath, “I… I think we should throw the vote. Let Okawa-kun get out of here.”

_ … _

_ Throw it… _

Arata slowly began to nod.

Kazue bit down hard on her lip, “I don’t-”

“Are you insane?” Masuyo whispered.

Kenta replied, “You didn’t do anything wrong! He… He fucking assaulted you. You were in the right to-!”

Masuyo closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glassy, "I don't want to live with  _ another _ memory of a man in a dark room... and besides, don't you want the bastard who got Yamasaki-kun killed to die?"

Her voice shook, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Kenta had no reply.

“Please,” Masuyo croaked, “I want to die.”

“I can respect that,” Arata murmured, “I know… I know what you’re… I’m so sorry, Okawa-san.”

Masuyo stared at him for a moment, then ran a hand through her hair, “Thank you.”

When nobody said anything else, Monokuma spoke, “I believe that it’s time for the voting to commence. Please turn your attention to the screens on your podiums… and indict the blackened of this trial.”

Surprisingly, even the bear was completely solemn.

_ I guess even the freak behind all this has  _ some _ morality. _

_ … _

_ Still. _

_ This isn’t fair. _

Masuyo jammed at her screen immediately. There was a long pause among the rest, before one by one, everyone cast their votes.

The screen above Monokuma’s throne slowly descended and lit up. Nine votes for Masuyo Okawa.

And one for Hachirou Ikeda.

Masuyo whispered, “Which… which one of you…”

Kenta’s voice was gravelly, “Sorry.”

Masuyo closed her eyes again, “It’s okay.”

Natsumi croaked, “He’s right. This… none of this should count. It’s not right.”

“Now, it’s time to punish the blackened behind this case,” Monokuma said.

“Thanks for everything,” Masuyo said softly, “You guys… you were all my friends.”

Asuka clenched her podium, her eyes watering, “Okawa… I wish… I should’ve…”

“I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Masuyo Okawa, the Super High School Level Volleyball Player!”

Masuyo said, “That wasn’t your fault. You got tricked.”

Shun clutched his head, “This can’t happen… You don’t deserve to die.”

Ayano nodded, gripping her ponytail tight.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

Masuyo looked up at the stained glass ceiling, her expression neutral once more, “I’ll be there soon, Hikari-chan.”

Monokuma’s gavel swung down. A large claw extended from the ceiling, grabbing Masuyo by the neck and dragging her up into the ceiling.

Asuka swore that in the split second before she vanished, Masuyo finally smiled.

 

**MASUYO OKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**COMMENCING PUNISHMENT.**

 

**Power Spike**

 

**When the screen lit up, it at first displayed a sandy beach. In the distance, the waves flowed in and out rhythmically.**

**In the next moment, Masuyo dropped from the sky, and landed in a heap on the sand. She raised her head, spluttering. Just as she caught her breath, a large black paw picked her up by the neck.**

**It was a massive Monokuma.**

**It held her up effortlessly, despite how she kicked at it. It laughed, then crumpled her into a ball with its strong limbs. Masuyo shrieked as a crunching sound filled the air.**

**Another Monokuma waddled up, carrying a net in its arms. It haphazardly set it up in the sand, beckoning to its companion.**

**The Monokuma holding her wadded up body served her over the net. The other one hit her back over. The two punted her back and forth, as she became more bloody and bruised.**

**Eventually, she stopped screaming.**

**When her body hit the ground, Masuyo was unrecognizable.. Her face was completely beaten in, while the rest of her body was damaged beyond repair. She drew breath for a couple more seconds, before becoming stiff, and never moving again.**

 

**Masuyo Okawa was dead.**

 

Asuka hit the floor. The nausea in her stomach had come to fruition, and now she couldn’t bring herself to stand. Every movement was filled with tremors.

Minoru had his knees to his chest and had buried his head in them. He rocked back and forth desperately.

“No… No, no,” Yumiko was slumped over her podium, “God, no. What the  _ hell…” _

Silent tears rolled down Kenta’s face as he clutched the sides of his head.

Arata was kneeling on his podium and tearing at his hair.

Ayano sobbed uselessly.

Shun had pulled his hood up and was now crying into his sleeves.

Natsumi too had fallen to the ground. Her hair covered her eyes, but she seemed to be weeping.

Kazue stared at her shaking hands, looking more and more like she would puke with every passing moment.

Above their heads, Monokuma’s voice rang out in a surprisingly solemn tone, “The elevator doors are open and ready for your return.”

Not even he seemed capable of making a joke at this point.

The room was filled with nothing but absent sobs and the thumping of heartbeats. A slimy, bloody darkness hung over the few who remained.

Finally, Yumiko spoke up, her voice ragged, “She shouldn’t have… been executed.”

Arata whispered, “You know there’s nothing we can do about that now.”

Yumiko spun around and pointed at Monokuma, “You fucking shit stain! She didn’t deserve that, and you know it! That’s… This isn’t fucking fair!”

Kazue murmured, “Tsutaya, that’s not going to accomplish anything.”

Shun croaked, “Okawa-san… s-shouldn’t have…”

Yumiko spat, “You disgusting son of a bitch! I’ll kill you  _ myself _ if I have to!”

Monokuma let out a long sigh, “I’m as bound by my rules as you are. Exempting the culprit, no matter the circumstances, isn’t possible.”

“Fuck you,” Yumiko hissed.

_ I don’t… _

_ I can’t be here anymore.  _

_ I can’t look at her empty space… _

Slowly, everyone began to file towards the elevator. Asuka stayed on the floor for a while, her head spinning. Finally, she pulled herself to her feet and silently ejected her handbook.

Her fingers lingered in her pocket. After a moment, she produced Hachirou’s pocket watch and stared at it blankly.

Then, she threw it to the ground at full force, and stepped on it. 

Wearily, she took one last glance around the courtroom. There was only one change. Hachirou’s portrait looked as if the cross over his face had been ripped into the photo with a knife.

Asuka trudged towards the elevator, her head hanging uselessly. The door closed behind her when she entered, but she hardly registered any movement.

The next thing she processed was a gentle tap on the shoulder. Asuka looked over to see that Natsumi had cautiously approached her.

“W-What?” Asuka’s throat felt like sandpaper.

Natsumi held out her hands. In them, were Masuyo’s sunglasses. They had cracked slightly.

“I thought you might want these,” Natsumi whispered, “They fell- Well. You know. I understand that you and Tsutaya-san hate me, but… I couldn’t leave them.”

Asuka nodded slowly and took them, carefully tucking the sunglasses into her inner pocket, “I can’t speak for Tsutaya, but I don’t hate you. Thanks.”

Natsumi nodded and took a few steps backwards.

Asuka plunged her hands into her pockets and stared upwards at the shaky elevator lights. Not a single word was spoken for the rest of the ride up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be watching the comments closely on this chapter. Say anything gross, and you're gone.
> 
> There will be one more intermission type update after this to round off Chapter 3's loose ends.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 48.


	46. Chapter Three: Until We Meet Again - Belladonna (Class Trial Part Three; BROWN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (December 28th) is Yumiko's birthday! Also: The following content warning will spoil a major theme in the trial's closing. If you believe you can read without issue, feel free to proceed.
> 
>  
> 
> Now. If you are in any way **triggered by sexual assault** then I STRONGLY recommend that you skip everything after the culprit says that they "give up" and "don't want to fight anymore" until the execution. You can also skip that if gore isn't your thing.
> 
> I'm very sorry.

**CHOSEN: MASUYO OKAWA**

 

“Okawa killed Ikeda,” Asuka said, covering her mouth.

Masuyo’s eyes went wide, “Huh?!”

Yumiko looked dumbfounded for a moment, “The- No. Actually. That makes sense.”

Kenta began to nod, “It does…”

Asuka took a deep breath, “When I found Ikeda’s corpse, Okawa told me he still had a pulse. And she tried to do CPR before Chiba showed up and took over.”

Natsumi said, “That is definitely weird. Although, I don’t know if it’s enough to say for sure that she did it.”

Minoru gasped and brought his hands to his face, “The thermostat in the room was all the way up. That would’ve kept his body temperature warm overnight… So he could’ve certainly been dead the whole time.”

Ayano was still sitting on her knees as she croaked, “D-Didn’t know what… took over…”

Shun interpreted, “Ayano-san didn’t know what Okawa-san was doing when she took over attempting to perform CPR.”

_ I have some evidence too… _

Asuka sighed and scrolled through the list on her podium, “There was also a pamphlet on CPR in the medical wing. I… don’t think Okawa followed the steps at all?”

Kenta folded his arms, “That scene was probably a big sham, then.”

Arata rubbed his jaw, “Okawa-san tried to divert the blame… and it almost worked.”

Asuka looked over at Masuyo. A dull gleam in her eyes was the only glimpse of emotion that radiated from her.

_ Why isn’t she saying anything? _

_ … _

_ And… why is her expression so blank? _

A knot twisted in Asuka’s stomach, “I think… We should try to summarize what happened.”

“Gotcha!” Natsumi said, “Ikeda-kun eavesdropped on you and Yamasaki-kun.”

Minoru shivered as he spoke, “And then… violently overcome with murderous urges, he tricked Ishikawa-san and forged that letter.”

Kazue folded her arms, “He met with Yamasaki himself. Or more likely, attacked him from behind and… brutally killed him.”

“I guess he went to the hospital to try and clean himself up?” Arata suggested.

Yumiko nodded, “He threw out the cigarettes, the lighter, and some bloody tissues.”

Ayano rose to her feet, “Enter… Okawa-san.”

Shun tugged on the drawstring of his hoodie, “I guess she saw him and realized what had happened? And she… took his leftover rope and s-strangled him.”

Kenta murmured, “I don’t know how she got the upper hand… With ten inches and a lot of muscle mass between them…”

Asuka shrugged, “Whatever she did, she turned on the thermostat and fled. And then…”

Yumiko pursed her lips, “Then the next morning, she lied to you. Acted like there was a chance to save Ikeda-kun.”

Asuka nodded and turned again to Masuyo, “This is the proof. Masuyo Okawa… the culprit can only be you.”

Masuyo was deathly silent for an entire minute. She stared blankly ahead, not moving a muscle.

Finally, she raised her voice, “You win.”

Asuka blinked, “What?! You’re-”

“I give up. I’m the culprit. I don’t wanna fight anymore,” Masuyo said, closing her eyes.

_...She looks so tired. _

_ … _

_ I don’t think we uncovered anything good. _

Arata gripped his podium, “Wait, what the hell? Just like that?”

“I thought you would fight back,” Natsumi added softly.

Masuyo shrugged, “Don’t want to.”

_ What the hell? _

Kazue pursed her lips, “Is this your confession?”

Masuyo nodded, “I killed Ikeda. There’s nothing I can do to run from that anymore.”

_ She… Doesn’t Okawa usually use honorifics? _

“I’m so tired,” Masuyo murmured, “So please… just vote. Get this over with.”

Yumiko frowned, “I don’t understand. Like… I get that you killed him, but I feel like there’s so much… that we’re missing.”

Masuyo shrugged, “I made a plan. I convinced Ikeda to play along, and everything… spun horribly out of control.”

“H-How so?” Shun’s brow furrowed.

“Yamasaki-kun spun that wheel thing,” Masuyo said, “And… I figured there had to be a reason. Being the traitor at best, or the mastermind at worst… I couldn’t shake the thought.”

_...He caused the multiplayer punishment. _

Kenta whispered, “He… He wasn’t  _ either _ of those.”

Asuka cast a glance at Shun, who looked uncomfortable. The view of Itsuki’s room wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon.

Natsumi pressed, “So what was your plan?”

“I convinced Ikeda to kill Yamasaki-kun,” Masuyo said, “It… It wasn’t very hard. Like he’d wanted to for some time.”

Asuka’s stomach twisted, “That’s…”

“The plan was, as I told him, that I’d kill someone during the investigation,” Masuyo continued, “We’d both escape together, and that would be the end of it.”

Ayano gripped her wrist, “O-Oh… cold.”

“As you told him?” Minoru asked softly, “So…”

Masuyo closed her eyes, “I wasn’t going to kill anyone. The case would go to trial, Ikeda would get executed, and that would be the end. Preferably without my involvement coming to light.”

Kazue crossed her arms, “And I take it that… everything fell apart.”

Masuyo sighed, “Yeah. I didn’t want to kill him. That wasn’t supposed to happen. But…”

“Okawa?” Asuka frowned.

“We met in the medical office, where Ikeda confirmed that he’d killed Yamasaki-kun,” Masuyo began. Her eyes grew misty, and her voice lowered.

Arata nodded slowly, “I think I follow. What changed your mind?”

Masuyo didn’t say anything for a minute, gripping her podium. Her eyes closed.

Kazue suddenly covered her mouth, her eyes going wide with horror.

“His hands were so  _ sweaty,”  _ Masuyo said at last. Her eyes flickered open again, filled with weariness.

_ … _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh... _

Nobody spoke. The weight of the small girl’s words slowly seeped into everyone’s skin like rotting sewage. Asuka slowly placed a hand to her neck, where she could feel her heart slamming.

Kenta was the first to break the silence, looking like he’d been stuck over the head, “He- What the hell did he…”

Masuyo spoke as if she hadn’t really heard him, “I could see all the blood. It was under his nails.”

“And that’s why you killed him?” Natsumi choked out, trembling all over.

Masuyo nodded weakly, looking at the floor, “He still… the rope. He was holding it. I stole… I stole it, and I… I think he suffered.”

“He deserved it,” Minoru whispered, his voice raw and weak.

Masuyo’s eyes closed again, “I can still feel… where his hands… what he… what he…”

Her limbs loosened and she slumped uselessly over her podium, beginning to sob.

Kenta’s face twisted into a horrible snarl, “Bastard…”

Kazue looked like she might throw up. Arata did, digging his nails into his podium as he wheezed.

Yumiko clenched her fist, “I’d… I’d have killed him myself, if-”

“I wish I’d stabbed him,” Asuka choked out, her eyes burning.

“Monster…” Ayano breathed. 

Shun shook with rage, “Why… Why do people… think they can  _ get away _ with that?”

Masuyo slowly lifted her head, a tired, stone faced expression returning to her face, “He didn’t get away with anything. I killed him.”

“But now you’re going to die too!” Yumiko cried.

Kenta shook his head, “No, no, we haven’t voted yet!”

Asuka blinked, “Hasekura? What are you saying?”

Kenta took a deep breath, “I… I think we should throw the vote. Let Okawa-kun get out of here.”

_ … _

_ Throw it… _

Arata slowly began to nod.

Kazue bit down hard on her lip, “I don’t-”

“Are you insane?” Masuyo whispered.

Kenta replied, “You didn’t do anything wrong! He… He fucking assaulted you. You were in the right to-!”

Masuyo closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glassy, "I don't want to live with  _ another _ memory of a man in a dark room... and besides, don't you want the bastard who got Yamasaki-kun killed to die?"

Her voice shook, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Kenta had no reply.

“Please,” Masuyo croaked, “I want to die.”

“I can respect that,” Arata murmured, “I know… I know what you’re… I’m so sorry, Okawa-san.”

Masuyo stared at him for a moment, then ran a hand through her hair, “Thank you.”

When nobody said anything else, Monokuma spoke, “I believe that it’s time for the voting to commence. Please turn your attention to the screens on your podiums… and indict the blackened of this trial.”

Surprisingly, even the bear was completely solemn.

_ I guess even the freak behind all this has  _ some _ morality. _

_ … _

_ Still. _

_ This isn’t fair. _

Masuyo jammed at her screen immediately. There was a long pause among the rest, before one by one, everyone cast their votes.

The screen above Monokuma’s throne slowly descended and lit up. Nine votes for Masuyo Okawa.

And one for Hachirou Ikeda.

Masuyo whispered, “Which… which one of you…”

Kenta’s voice was gravelly, “Sorry.”

Masuyo closed her eyes again, “It’s okay.”

Natsumi croaked, “He’s right. This… none of this should count. It’s not right.”

“Now, it’s time to punish the blackened behind this case,” Monokuma said.

“Thanks for everything,” Masuyo said softly, “You guys… you were all my friends.”

Asuka clenched her podium, her eyes watering, “Okawa… I wish… I should’ve…”

“I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Masuyo Okawa, the Super High School Level Volleyball Player!”

Masuyo said, “That wasn’t your fault. You got tricked.”

Shun clutched his head, “This can’t happen… You don’t deserve to die.”

Ayano nodded, gripping her ponytail tight.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

Masuyo looked up at the stained glass ceiling, her expression neutral once more, “I’ll be there soon, Hikari-chan.”

Monokuma’s gavel swung down. A large claw extended from the ceiling, grabbing Masuyo by the neck and dragging her up into the ceiling.

Asuka swore that in the split second before she vanished, Masuyo finally smiled.

 

**MASUYO OKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**COMMENCING PUNISHMENT.**

 

**Power Spike**

 

**When the screen lit up, it at first displayed a sandy beach. In the distance, the waves flowed in and out rhythmically.**

**In the next moment, Masuyo dropped from the sky, and landed in a heap on the sand. She raised her head, spluttering. Just as she caught her breath, a large black paw picked her up by the neck.**

**It was a massive Monokuma.**

**It held her up effortlessly, despite how she kicked at it. It laughed, then crumpled her into a ball with its strong limbs. Masuyo shrieked as a crunching sound filled the air.**

**Another Monokuma waddled up, carrying a net in its arms. It haphazardly set it up in the sand, beckoning to its companion.**

**The Monokuma holding her wadded up body served her over the net. The other one hit her back over. The two punted her back and forth, as she became more bloody and bruised.**

**Eventually, she stopped screaming.**

**When her body hit the ground, Masuyo was unrecognizable.. Her face was completely beaten in, while the rest of her body was damaged beyond repair. She drew breath for a couple more seconds, before becoming stiff, and never moving again.**

 

**Masuyo Okawa was dead.**

 

Asuka hit the floor. The nausea in her stomach had come to fruition, and now she couldn’t bring herself to stand. Every movement was filled with tremors.

Minoru had his knees to his chest and had buried his head in them. He rocked back and forth desperately.

“No… No, no,” Yumiko was slumped over her podium, “God, no. What the  _ hell…” _

Silent tears rolled down Kenta’s face as he clutched the sides of his head.

Arata was kneeling on his podium and tearing at his hair.

Ayano sobbed uselessly.

Shun had pulled his hood up and was now crying into his sleeves.

Natsumi too had fallen to the ground. Her hair covered her eyes, but she seemed to be weeping.

Kazue stared at her shaking hands, looking more and more like she would puke with every passing moment.

Above their heads, Monokuma’s voice rang out in a surprisingly solemn tone, “The elevator doors are open and ready for your return.”

Not even he seemed capable of making a joke at this point.

The room was filled with nothing but absent sobs and the thumping of heartbeats. A slimy, bloody darkness hung over the few who remained.

Finally, Yumiko spoke up, her voice ragged, “She shouldn’t have… been executed.”

Arata whispered, “You know there’s nothing we can do about that now.”

Yumiko spun around and pointed at Monokuma, “You fucking shit stain! She didn’t deserve that, and you know it! That’s… This isn’t fucking fair!”

Kazue murmured, “Tsutaya, that’s not going to accomplish anything.”

Shun croaked, “Okawa-san… s-shouldn’t have…”

Yumiko spat, “You disgusting son of a bitch! I’ll kill you  _ myself _ if I have to!”

Monokuma let out a long sigh, “I’m as bound by my rules as you are. Exempting the culprit, no matter the circumstances, isn’t possible.”

“Fuck you,” Yumiko hissed.

_ I don’t… _

_ I can’t be here anymore.  _

_ I can’t look at her empty space… _

Slowly, everyone began to file towards the elevator. Asuka stayed on the floor for a while, her head spinning. Finally, she pulled herself to her feet and silently ejected her handbook.

Her fingers lingered in her pocket. After a moment, she produced Hachirou’s pocket watch and stared at it blankly.

Then, she threw it to the ground at full force, and stepped on it.

Wearily, she took one last glance around the courtroom. There was only one change. Hachirou’s portrait looked as if the cross over his face had been ripped into the photo with a knife.

Asuka trudged towards the elevator, her head hanging uselessly. The door closed behind her when she entered, but she hardly registered any movement.

The next thing she processed was a gentle tap on the shoulder. Asuka looked over to see that Natsumi had cautiously approached her.

“W-What?” Asuka’s throat felt like sandpaper.

Natsumi held out her hands. In them, were Masuyo’s sunglasses. They had cracked slightly.

“I thought you might want these,” Natsumi whispered, “They fell- Well. You know. I understand that you and Tsutaya-san hate me, but… I couldn’t leave them.”

Asuka nodded slowly and took them, carefully tucking the sunglasses into her inner pocket, “I can’t speak for Tsutaya, but I don’t hate you. Thanks.”

Natsumi nodded and took a few steps backwards.

Asuka plunged her hands into her pockets and stared upwards at the shaky elevator lights. Not a single word was spoken for the rest of the ride up.

 

**CHAPTER THREE: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN - BELLADONNA**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**9 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be watching the comments very closely. Say anything gross and you're gone.
> 
> There will be one more intermission type update to round off the loose ends of Chapter Three.
> 
> Proceed to chapter 49.


	47. INTERMISSION: MAGENTA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this update!

The rumbling of the elevator seemed to penetrate Asuka’s skull. She could no longer tell if she was shaking because of Yumiko’s execution, or the unstable box they were trapped within.

Nobody dared speak. Asuka feared her lungs would fall out if she tried to open her mouth.

She slumped down in the corner, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her face on top of them.

_ This is so sickening. _

The elevator finally halted, shaking one last time. Asuka heard the ding, and the door opening, but didn’t move. She dug her nails into her pants, pressing her eyes shut as hard as she could.

The hat tucked inside her vest pocket pressed hard against her rib cage. Asuka sunk a tooth into her lip.

Her heart thundered inside her chest cavity, overtaking any thought process that might have taken place.

“Are you coming?”

Asuka raised her head. Kazue was kneeling in front of her, a concerned look filling her eyes. She rested a hand on Asuka’s shoulder, “You know you can’t stay in here, right?”

Asuka shrugged. She opened her mouth, but her throat felt like it was made of sandpaper.

Kazue smiled, but the light did not extend through her face. Gently, she placed her hands on Asuka’s arms and pulled her to her feet.

Together, the two made their way out of the golden elevator, and up the creaky stairs to the surface. During the trial, night had apparently fallen, and the moon was high in the sky. Glittering stars lit up the space around it.

“Will you be okay?” Kazue asked, one hand clutching her pendant, “You seem… unwell.”

Asuka coughed into her arm, “D-Don’t worry about me. I’m… I’ll make it.”

Kazue didn’t seem convinced, but stepped away from her, “If you’re sure. Good night, Ishikawa.”

Asuka rubbed her forehead, “Night.”

Kazue remained stationary for a moment, then began climbing the hill towards the hotel.

Asuka sighed.

_ This is such a disaster. _

_ Has it even been two weeks? _

“Oh, there you are.”

Asuka spun around. Natsumi stood behind her, half encompassed by shadow. She frowned, “Were you waiting for me?”

Natsumi nodded, “I want to talk to you. Is that okay?”

Asuka sighed deeply, “Is this going to be our thing? You find me after a trial and say something cryptic to me?”

Natsumi shrugged, “If you want it to be. Do you want to hear me out or not?”

“Do I have a choice?” Asuka asked.

“There’s always a choice,” Natsumi said, “If you want to walk away right now, I won’t stop you.”

Asuka blinked a few times, “Whatever. What’s so important that you waited out here for me?”

Natsumi took a deep breath, “You hate me because I’m a liar. But that’s really hypocritical of you.”

“Wait, what?” Asuka frowned.

Natsumi said, “I’ve caught onto your tell. You grit your teeth when you lie, you know?”

_...Well NOW I do. _

“You lied to protect Kanagaki-san and Tsutaya-san in the first two trials,” Natsumi continued, “and just now, you lied to help convict Tsutaya-san too. So what makes you and I different?”

Asuka held her hands up, “Hold on, slow down. First of all, I don’t hate you. I think you’re a little weird, but I don’t even dislike you.”

Natsumi’s lips parted ever so slightly.

Asuka continued, “Like… I get it. Sometimes lying is necessary. I know that, so it’d be pretty stupid of me to hate you for it.”

Natsumi frowned, “You were really upset with me during the last trial, though.”

“Because you impaled my friend’s corpse on a sword,” Asuka replied flatly, “And briefly, I thought you’d killed her and framed me for it.”

Natsumi slowly nodded, “I… understand. I know that wasn’t the best course of action.”

Asuka said, “Cool. That’s the only reason I was so upset. I… I care about you, Uchiyama.”

Natsumi blinked. Then suddenly, a smile filled her face, “You know what? I think you’re really weird too, Ishikawa-san.”

“ _ Really _ weird?” Asuka questioned.

Natsumi laughed softly, then gripped Asuka’s hands, “Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Then, she darted off towards the hotel.

Asuka remained stationary until she disappeared inside. She stared up at the cold, silent moon, her stomach raw and nauseous.

Finally, she sunk to her knees, continuing to look straight up.

“If I really do have a guardian angel…” Asuka croaked, “Please. Please sober up soon.”

The moon did not provide an answer. However, an icy wind blew through the air, tussling her hair.

She dug her nails into her palms as she fought back the tears brimming in her eyes.

“I can’t do this much longer.”

 

**CHAPTER THREE: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN - ARCHANGEL**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**9 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! If you have any comments/thoughts/theories I'd love to hear them!


	48. INTERMISSION: ORANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this update:  
> Heavy discussion of suicide: From when Asuka and Minoru enter the lounge, to when they part ways.
> 
> There is no direct reference to events of the previous trial.

When the elevator came to a halt, there was no rush to exit. Everyone remained deathly still in the tiny metal box. Even as the doors opened, there was a distinct lack of motion.

Asuka’s heart was still attacking her chest like a battering ram, threatening to burst more and more with every passing second. The cold air rushing around her was no help.

Finally, Kazue stepped off the elevator with shaking legs. She slowly turned to the people inside, her expression laced with exhaustion beyond her years, “We… We can’t stay here.”

There was no direct response to her words, but people began to slowly file out of the elevator after them. Asuka stayed stationary, her hands drifting into her inner pocket to grasp Masuyo’s sunglasses.

“Ishikawa-san? A-Are you coming?”

Asuka looked up. Shun’s head was poking back into the elevator. She nodded, “J-Just a sec.”

_ Get a grip. _

She forced herself to inhale deeply, then strode out towards the stairs. Her legs felt like jelly, and it seemed that they would give out from under her at any moment.

The moon was shining when she emerged from the hatch. Night had fallen, and glimmering stars littered the sky. Asuka stared up at them as a soft, chilly wind tussled her hair.

“Good night…” Shun whispered to her, exiting from behind.

Asuka waved awkwardly, “Night, Asari.”

She watched him carefully climb the hill towards the hotel. In that moment, she collapsed on the grass.

_ This is hell. _

Someone else, however, seemed to be coming down from the hotel. Asuka tried to stand, but despite her struggles, could barely even move.

That someone turned out to be Minoru. His expression eased slightly at the sight of her, “Ah, you’re still here.”

Asuka coughed weakly, “Regretfully.”

He crouched next to her, “Um. I know the circumstances are… not great, but…”

_ Oh, right. Didn’t we- _

“We were supposed to talk after the trial,” Asuka muttered, “I’m sorry… I forgot.”

Minoru sighed, “I did too. Considering… all of that, it’d be hard not to.”

Asuka said, “If you still want to talk… I don’t mind. Could use a distraction anyways.”

Minoru nodded, “I would. Do you, ah, want to go somewhere else? It’s a bit cold.”

“I can’t exactly stand right now,” Asuka admitted.

Minoru gently took hold of her forearms and helped her to her feet. Asuka wobbled slightly, but didn’t fall over.

“There’s a couch in the lounge, if you still want to sit,” Minoru said.

Asuka nodded. Half leaning on his shoulder, they walked up to the hotel. The lobby was almost completely dark, but thankfully, the lounge was right next to the door.

Asuka sank down onto the couch and rubbed her eyes. Minoru carefully sat next to her.

“So,” she said, “You hate hospitals, huh?”

Minoru sighed softly, “Yes. My mother was sick when I was young, so I was always going in there to visit her. And after she passed…”

Asuka nodded slowly, “I get it. Bad association, right?”

Minoru closed his eyes, “Right.”

“Can I ask…” Asuka began, “You told me a while ago you used to help people in a hospital. Is that…”

Minoru shook his head, “Not exactly. That… that was a psych ward, actually.”

_ … _

_ Oh. _

“Ah,” Asuka murmured, rubbing the back of her neck, “Yeah. Yeah.”

Minoru pressed his lips together, “You too?”

Asuka sighed, “Once. I was fifteen.”

Minoru nodded, “Fourteen and sixteen. And I’ve been struggling with… with suicidal thoughts since I was thirteen.”

Asuka lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t really have anything else to say,” Minoru admitted, “I wish… I wish I could tell you something poetic, but that’s all I have. But that’s why I hate hospitals.”

Asuka said, “Thank you for trusting me. I won’t say a word.”

Minoru smiled weakly, “I appreciate it. You and Kazue-san are the only people I’ve ever told all this to.”

“Family no help?” Asuka asked.

Minoru nodded, “My aunt’s so busy that I never see her. And… I just told you about my mom.”

“I take it your dad is out of the picture,” Asuka said quietly.

Minoru leaned back on the sofa, “That’s one way of putting it. He… effed off to Europe after my mom died. Pretends I don’t exist.”

Asuka curled her lip, “What a bitch. That’s the fucking worst, I’m sorry.”

Minoru sighed, “I’m mostly over it. I just hate… all of it.”

Asuka squeezed his shoulder.

“Sorry for taking up so much of your time,” Minoru said softly.

Asuka shrugged, “I don’t mind. Are you alright?”

Minoru said, “I think I need some sleep.”

_ Me too… _

“We should rest, then,” Asuka muttered, getting to her feet, “Night, Fujita. Thanks for talking to me.”

Minoru smiled, “You too. See you tomorrow, Ishikawa-san.”

With that, he left the lounge. Asuka waited for him to get a safe distance before leaving herself.

Once she was sure that Minoru had returned to his own room, Asuka crept towards Itsuki’s door. She took his key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, then twisted the handle and jumped away.

No steel beam swung at her. Asuka cautiously pushed the door open.

Every single piece of paper was gone. 

_ Son of a… _

Asuka raced inside, but the only indication of the room’s previous state was a large paper shredder next to his bed.

“What? You thought I’d  _ let _ you come back to this? You’re dumber than I thought.”

Asuka spun around. Monokuma stood in the doorway with a fanged grin, “Upupupu… It’s a real good thing someone shut Trailblazer up. Otherwise things could have gotten messy.”

“So he knew something he shouldn’t have,” Asuka said, scrutinizing the bear.

Monokuma shrugged, “Who can say? Only the moon knows. Now, get back to your room, Pixie Cut! Otherwise, you might not be so lucky.”

Asuka snarled, “I hate you.”

“You say that now,” Monokuma replied.

Asuka ignored him and stomped out of the room, barely resisting the urge to kick him in the head.

_ Great. This is a disaster. _

_ … _

_ What the hell was Yamasaki going to tell me? _

_ … _

_ … _

_ I’ll never know. _

Asuka entered her room and sank to the floor, tears brimming in her eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest ever still.

Absently, she stared upwards at the soft ceiling lights. Her hands drifted to her pockets, lightly stroking the sunglasses and the lighter tucked within them.

A lump lodged in her throat. Asuka slammed her eyes shut as tears poured down her face.

“Please,” she croaked, “if there’s anyone out there… Please come save us soon.”

_ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“I can’t do this much longer.”

 

**CHAPTER THREE: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN - BELLADONNA**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**9 STUDENTS REMAIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Please, if you have any comments/theories/thoughts, I'd love to hear them!


	49. INTERMISSION: BROWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> The events of the previous trial are not described in detail, but there are strong allusions to what occurred. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> Otherwise, that should be all!

Asuka silently stared up at the dim, spackle ceiling, trying to nurse the burning feeling in her throat.

Cold fire seemed to be enveloping her entire body. As she lay on her back, her arms tightly folded over her chest, the temperature around her flickered constantly.

Nobody had spoken when the elevator doors were finally opened. Asuka had silently gone back to her room and laid down on the bed, but no sleep would come.

And now, as she watched the phosphenes dance above her head, the final words of the sickening trial she’d just endured played over and over in her head, twisting her stomach all the more.

Suddenly, she felt a lurch in her throat. Asuka rolled off the bed and hit the floor in a heap, then pulled herself to her feet and stumbled into the bathroom.

It was only bile, but the nausea remained. Asuka downed some water from the sink, resisting the urge to punch the infuriating, useless bastard in the mirror.

She squinted a few times rubbing her forehead.

_ I’m not sleeping any time soon. _

_ … _

_ You really fucked it up this time. _

Asuka stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of returning to the bed, she went for the door and exited into the hall.

The lobby lights were still off, but the emergency beams were bright enough to guide her to and down the stairs. Asuka folded her arms around her chest as she made for the front doors.

Outside, the moonlight was more than enough. Not a single cloud hovered on the pristine, glittering sky. She briefly watched the moon, then descended the hill. She couldn’t be entirely sure where she was walking, but her legs had some kind of plan.

When she ended up opening the door to the third island, her heart came to a brief halt in her chest.

The lights had been turned off. The once bright halls contained a heavy layer of grim agony that could not be brushed away with the distant echoes of tired footsteps.

She wandered through the halls without thought. When she passed by the now dim medical office, Asuka paused and looked inside.

The room had been cleaned up completely. No trace of the horrific crime remained, only bloodstained memories. In the back of her head, Masuyo’s rickety voice began to play, distorted and broken, like a damaged VHS tape.

Asuka kept walking.

As she continued through the dark corridors, her eyes caught onto a soft light near the end. The back door of the art room was slightly open, and gentle beams shone into the hallway through the cracks.

_ Did… someone come here to pay their respects? _

_ … _

_ Maybe I’ll… join them. _

Try as she might, there was no easing the ever tense ball of guilt in her stomach. Asuka sighed and pushed open the door.

And immediately halted in her tracks.

  
  


She lay completely still on the floor. Her arms had been neatly folded over her chest, but that did not hide the bloody wound that covered her stomach, staining every inch of her clothes. Loose, tangled hair covered her face.

  
  


Kazue Kanagaki was dead.

  
  


“K-Kanagaki?” Asuka croaked, tears welling in her eyes, “No… No, no no no…”

She raced forwards and dropped to her knees, desperately feeling for a pulse, but found nothing at all. Asuka couldn’t stop herself from crying as her hand rested on Kazue’s shoulder.

“How does… this just keep getting worse?” Asuka whispered, wiping her eyes fruitlessly.

_ We just lost Okawa and Yamasaki… and… and… _

_ And now… _

All of a sudden, Asuka’s blood ran cold. Kazue’s corpse was still warm.

_ Does that mean the killer is- _

A sound from the back door made Asuka leap to her feet. She waited a few seconds, but nobody entered.

_ This… this is bad. _

She took one step away, when the other door opened. Kenta raced inside, running his hands through his hair.

“Hasekura, this isn’t what-“ Asuka began, then broke off when he didn’t even glance at her.

Kenta muttered, “This isn’t… This wasn’t supposed to…”

Asuka glanced around the room frantically. The room was in strange disarray, with cables hanging off hooks on the walls.

_ What the hell is going on?! _

As Kenta continued to mumble under his breath, Asuka took another step towards the back door.

_ Sorry, Kanagaki. I’ll get help, I promise. _

_ … _

_ I won’t let this be in vain. _

Asuka lunged for the door. As she did, a bizarre, cloudy feeling overflowed through her, filling her consciousness. 

Desperately, she shoved the door open, and

 

-a bucket of nails fell on her head.

Asuka hit the floor-

…

…

…

…

 

How strange, silence is.

 

**INTERMISSION - CRASH**

**COMPLETE.**

 

**BAD END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You've reached one of Things That Never Happened's multiple endings! If this is the first ending you've received, congratulations and apologies. You may return to any of your prior choices from here and try a new path!
> 
> Return to STAY AWAKE/GO TO SLEEP (Chapter 27)  
> OR  
> Return to TRUST NATSUMI/REJECT HER (Chapter 18)
> 
> Good luck!


End file.
